<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sun and Snow by W1ngs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026924">Sun and Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1ngs/pseuds/W1ngs'>W1ngs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, BAMF Bran Stark, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Jon Snow Knows Something, Ned Stark is pissed, Plot-oriented, R Plus L Equals J, Rough Sex, You've been warned, arianne isn't a moron either, but that doesn't mean there won't be explicit stuff, competent quentyn, if you don't like Dorne I advise not reading, if you don't like the North definitely do not read, jon isn't an idiot, ned stark plays the game, robb stark is competent, yeah it's Dorne what did you expect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>167,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1ngs/pseuds/W1ngs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Stark is a man raised to be one of the great lords of the North, alongside his supposed brother Robb. He is a son of Winter, forged in the heart of Winterfell. Yet, his Targaryen heritage will soon start to become apparent as Ned Stark's plan to avenge his sister Lyanna uncovers.<br/>Arianne Martell is a woman destined to become Sunspear's next ruler down in Dorne, Westeros' southernmost kingdom. Yet, she feels that her father does not want her to rule and feels like Sunspear is just a gilded prison for her. She yearns to break free from this, and rule Sunspear as she should.<br/>Two separate journeys that will collide as Jon is sent to squire for Oberyn Martell, Arianne's uncle. As they meet, a new pact of Ice and Fire is born, one that will test both of their resolves throughout the wars to come. Will Jon give himself to the destiny that lies before him, to become the realm's saviour? Will Arianne accept to abandon her birthright and her dreams of ruling Sunspear? And most of all will both of them manage to weather the storms before them to restore Westeros to its glory days?<br/>This is the story of a daughter of the Sun. This is the story of a son of the Snows. This is the story of a new Song of Ice and Fire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alys Karstark/Robb Stark, Arianne Martell/Jon Snow, Arianne Martell/Jon Snow/Jeyne Fowler/Jennelyn Fowler, Arianne Martell/Jon Snow/Tyene Sand, Arianne Martell/Nymeria Sand/Jon Snow, Bran Stark/Val, Edric "Ned" Dayne/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Jeyne Fowler/Jennelyn Fowler, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nymeria Sand/Jon Snow, Quentyn Martell/Tyene Sand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>736</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>An Introduction to Sun and Snow</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hello everyone! I noticed a lot of people were disappointed with the fact that the Jon/Arianne pairing in my previous fic (Three and a half Wolves) didn't end up with a King Jon endgame. This is for you who wanted such an endgame.</p>
<p>A few things before you start, this fic occurs during the book timeline but with Ned Stark meddling in crown affairs, Jon Arryn doesn't die at the start of AGOT but from a fever he gets two years later. Every single character is therefore older than in canon AGOT by two years.</p>
<p>Secondly, this is heavily Jon Snow/Arianne Martell interaction sided. It's always been one of my favourite pairings because it is the one that makes the most sense (post-White Walkers King or Prince Jon marrying Arianne makes sense as she'd be one of the last ones left, fulfilling Doran's vengeance of having his blood on the throne, and no-Rebellion or Targ-win Rebellion would have Jon marry Arianne to keep him from having any real power as Prince-Consort of Dorne and keep Aegon from having a challenge to his power).</p>
<p>In any case there have been a lot of fics around Targ-Jon (When the Snake Bites by Avery_Fontaine comes to mind as one of my favourites) or Post-Walker threat (Force me to you but don't force me to love you by TheEagleGirl, The Ice Dragon by spearshake and The Snake and the Wolf by RC97 being my personal favourites), or even Essos Jon meeting Arianne (Promise Me being my favourite by Mizu_umi although it isn't the main ship)</p>
<p>I encourage you to read all of these, but in any case, I wanted to do something that hadn't been done before, and I found something. If I recall there was never an Jon Snow x Arianne Martell centered fic that preceded or was set during the WOT5K that didn't involve Jon being raised in Dorne. This is therefore my attempt at it, but things needed to be done.</p>
<p>Jon's arc in ASOIAF revolves around his joining of the Night's Watch where he grows as a person, a leader, a lover and a decision-maker. No NW Jon means I would have had to make him an arc of character development similar to this, which I found with the fostering issue. Bear Island for the warrior, White Harbour for the leader and politician.</p>
<p>For him to be fostered, I also needed a complete shift in Ned's personality. Here, he is completely depressed after the loss of so many, and as vengeance for the people he loved, he decides to install Lyanna's son on the throne. This could have been a logical POD and it works well within the story. Also Dorne is now the North's ally although Doran is keeping his options open. That said please enjoy the story. Two updates coming this week, one today with the Prologue, and one this week-end with Chapter 1.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prologue</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ned</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ned closed his eyes and wiped the sweat off of his forehead, the dornish sun hammering him and his companion, Howland Reed. The Dornishmen with him didn’t sweat as they were already accustomed to such heat, and the babe Ned held in his arms didn’t seem to mind the heat either. He was the last memory he had of her before she died.</p><p>
  <em>Promise me, Ned.</em>
</p><p>The words continued to pierce into his soul. They’d been her last, and Ned had given in. He’d protect the child of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, he’d go to war for him and he was damn well not going to give him over to Robert. He’d raise him in Winterfell, as Lyanna would have wanted, as his bastard son. His wife be damned, he’d ensure his sisters’ last wishes be fulfilled.</p><p>Or at least that’s what he’d done if he hadn’t been pushed to the limits in the Dornish deserts, where he’d lost everything he’d ever loved.</p><p>Ned cursed to himself and shed a tear. He’d lost so much. A brother and a father to the mad king, then another brother to the delusions of power. He’d lost a sister to childbirth, and a lover to grief and sorrow. There wasn’t anything in Ned’s life but a distant promise of Winterfell, of a wife he barely knew, and Lyanna’s son, her last gift to the world before she passed.</p><p>Oh, how he despised Robert now. He’d thought of the man as his brother, a man worth of his sister’s hand, but how could he have been more wrong. Robert wouldn’t make a good king, Ned knew that, but with Jon Arryn guiding him, maybe…Ned had accepted Robert as king, and now he wished he hadn’t.</p><p>When Tywin Lannister brought in Elia’s children disfigured and wrapped in red cloaks to cover the blood, Ned had resisted the urge to gut Tywin Lannister right then and there. When he asked if the princess was safe, Tywin Lannister just shrugged and said she’d been harder to transport in a mere cloak. Ashara’s best friend, raped and murdered. Her eldest daughter, slaughtered with a hundred stabs in her body, and her only son, his head bashed in halfway, barely recognizable but still identifiable as Aegon, Rhaegar’s heir. And what did Robert do in the face of this? He laughed, a deep laugh, calling them all dragonspawn and that they deserved what had happened to them.</p><p>He’d asked for justice; he was met with mockery. Ned knew then that his brother was dead, replaced by Robert Baratheon, the unworthy king. Ned had rushed south then, first to Storm’s End to relieve the siege, then to find Lyanna, with six of his closest companions, and three coffins, one decorated with the sun and spear, and two with the red dragon.</p><p>At the tower of joy, Ned had found himself against three kingsguard, including Arthur Dayne. Ned didn’t want any more harm done than there already had been, but the kingsguard were stubborn and faced with the coffins of their queen, they saw the northerners as the enemy. Arthur was the only one that believed him, but Hightower had command and as such, Arthur had to follow. Ned made him swear to bring the bones of Elia and her children to Sunspear in case he didn’t make it. But he did. And for what is was worth he’d hoped to have died there if not for the baby.</p><p>Dustin, Glover, Cassel, Wull, Ryswell. Dead. Along with Dayne, Whent and Hightower. Dayne had died by his own hand, Ned managing to best him in a fury. But he didn’t see Arthur Dayne’s face as he struck him down, he saw Robert’s. And then he’d met Lyanna, dying on her birthing bed, a babe in her arms, one he’d sworn to protect with his life. Ned came to the tower of joy with three coffins, he would depart with seven more. Whent and Hightower could rest for the end of days in the dirt where they belonged, but Arthur was honourable, and Ned had a duty to his former love, Ashara, to bring his brother’s bones home. He also carried out the corpses of his companions with him, for none deserved to rest forever in such an inhospitable place.</p><p>Then they’d reached Starfall. He’d hoped to meet Ashara again, her presence making him smile despite the circumstances, but he wouldn’t. She threw herself from the Palestone Tower the day before, from the grief of losing her best friend, her brother, the woman she’d failed to protect, and the man she’d failed to spend her life with. And in that moment, Ned wanted to just lay down and die. Everything, taken from him, but he still had Lyanna’s promise to fulfil. Maybe if he wrote to Benjen? Tell him to take care of the boy?</p><p>No. Ned Stark had to do that himself. And as such he sailed to Sunspear. He didn’t care for the consequences; he was ready to face them. Doran and Oberyn had the right to know, the right to claim justice or vengeance, and if they wanted to take it on him, so be it. He’d trade his life for Lyanna’s son, his life for those of the children whose murders he’d failed to get justice for, and he’d deserve it.</p><p>Ned wiped the sweat off of his forehead and walked down the steps of the galley docked in Sunspear, a silent crowd with him. Behind him, four coffins, one in Martell colours, two in Targaryen colours and finally, one with the direwolf colours. He’d sent his companions’ bones directly to White Harbour, but he’d wanted to keep Lyanna with him, not wanting to miss her funeral in Winterfell, and wanting to show Robert what he’d done.</p><p>If he wasn’t escorted by several Dayne and Wyl guardsmen, along with Howland Reed, and holding a small boy, Ned thought the mob might rip him apart right there and then, but in truth, only silence followed the procession up to Sunspear’s Castle.</p><p>There, he was greeted with a man on a cane, standing with a woman helping him stand up, and a young girl hiding behind her mother’s dress.</p><p>“Who is it, father?” she had asked in a small voice. “What is happening?”</p><p>The older man stared at Ned for a moment, before turning to the woman on his right.</p><p>“Mellario, please escort Arianne back to her rooms. I’ll…” he sighed. “I’ll talk to her later.”</p><p>She had nodded and carried the little girl away, her visage composed but still hiding grief.</p><p>“Lord Eddard Stark I presume?”</p><p>Ned nodded.</p><p>“Why have you come here?” the man said in a calm and composed tone.</p><p>“To bring back your sister’s remains and those of her children where they should finally rest.”</p><p>The man nodded, but Ned wasn’t finished.</p><p>“And to fulfil your need for justice should you need it.”</p><p>The prince of Dorne raised an eyebrow before eyeing Ned intently, and then the boy Ned carried.</p><p>“Let us speak in my solar then. Come, Lord Stark, I believe we have much to discuss.”</p><p>Ned followed the prince into his solar, having given the babe to Howland Reed, where another figure was waiting. This one had longer hair and had visible hate in his eyes, while the older one had no visible expression.</p><p>“Brother, what is he doing here? You cannot be serious to bring him into our home?”</p><p>“Ah, my apologies, Lord Stark.” Doran interceded before introducing the man. “My brother, Oberyn.”</p><p>“Oberyn?” Ned asked. “Shouldn’t you be…”</p><p>“In the free cities? Yes. But I couldn’t stand idle while my sister and my nephews were brutally murdered!” he cried out “Where is our justice, Lord Stark?”</p><p>“If it were up to me, you’d have it.” Ned answered.</p><p>“Lord Stark offered his head as a trade for Elia, Rhaenys and Aegons’ lives.” Doran said calmly.</p><p>“What?” Oberyn’s voice visibly toned down. “Why? You have no part in this.”</p><p>Ned recoiled at the comment. The man before him had pure hatred in his eyes and yet didn’t want to have his head right then and there? He admired his composure, but remained confused.</p><p>“Because my life is worth nothing if my son can live. I do not wish to live anymore, Prince Oberyn.” Ned finally spoke up “Life has disappointed me too much already, if you take my head, it’ll be a mercy I’ll welcome.”</p><p>Oberyn was silent now.</p><p>“Lord Stark, you cannot mean…”</p><p>“I do. I’ve lost more than you can imagine.”</p><p>“You’ve lost more than you can imagine!” he cried out. “I’ve lost a sister and two nephews I loved dearly, what have you lost, Lord Stark?”</p><p>“Oberyn…” Doran tried to calm down his brother, but it was too late, Ned stood up and fixed him dead in the eyes.</p><p>“I’ve lost a brother. I’ve lost a father. I’ve lost a sister, the rose of Winterfell, the smile and pride of the north. I’ve lost a daughter, stillborn from my first love’s failed pregnancy.” He was in Oberyn’s face now. “I’ve lost five of my companions, who I considered my best friends. I’ve lost the man I looked up to when I was younger. I’ve lost the woman that held the key to my heart as she threw herself into the Torrentine. I’ve lost a brother, consumed by the delusions of power that son of a whore Tywin Lannister gave him and finally I’ve lost my honor as I’ve fathered a bastard. So, yes, Prince Oberyn, I have lost everything in this war.”</p><p>Oberyn’s face went white as a sheet and Doran stood in equal shock, and then Ned crumbled down into his seat, weeping.</p><p>“I’m…I’m sorry.” Oberyn answered. “I didn’t think…I spoke out of turn. No, I do not wish your head Lord Stark, I do not consider you to be responsible for what happened. In truth, you might be the most honourable person in the kingdoms. I cannot fault you for anything.”</p><p>“Although that last part is untrue.” Doran answered calmly. “You fathered no bastard.”</p><p>“You saw me come in with the babe in my arms…” Ned trailed off</p><p>“Yes, I saw.” Doran answered. “But I doubt Eddard Stark would wave off his precious honor for a stormlander or dornish whore. She isn’t Lady Dayne’s either considering the childbirth you mentioned. It doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together.”</p><p>Doran then looked at Howland Reed outside the door, holding the babe in his arms.</p><p>“You know, Lord Stark, as a Prince of Dorne it is wise to know every single one of your bannermen. Their houses, their secrets, their history. The Daynes are no different, and talking about history, do you know what all the Daynes, even their bastards have in common?”</p><p>Ned shook his head.</p><p>“Purple eyes. Every. Single. One.”</p><p>It was Ned’s turn to see his face go pale. Doran merely brushed him off.</p><p>“No need to worry, Lord Stark. My sister told me everything.”</p><p>Oberyn looked confused, but Doran only looked at Ned.</p><p>“Still haven’t figured it out, brother? Alright then. Lord Stark, may you bring in the babe? Fear not, I swear on my daughter’s head I won’t harm him or let my brother harm him.”</p><p>Ned waivered and let Howland come into the solar, holding the babe in his arms. Doran approached him and looked at him thoroughly.</p><p>“He has his father’s nose. Although thank the gods he doesn’t have his hair.” The Prince then smiled slightly. “And dark, dark eyes. The eyes of a Stark.”</p><p>Oberyn quickly turned pale once more.</p><p>“No, no, no it can’t be.”</p><p>“Calm down, brother, no harm will come to him, I swore it. I need to tell you about Elia’s last letter she sent me. But take a seat first, before you do something stupid.”</p><p>“A letter from Elia, what do you mean?” Oberyn answered.</p><p>Doran shuffled about in his solar, leaning on his cane for support before he found a piece of paper.</p><p>“Elia wrote me a while ago, a few months after Aegon’s birth.” He sighed. “She said that she’d gone through a difficult pregnancy and the next one could be fatal. Rhaegar, he wanted a third child, but he wouldn’t become Aegon the Unworthy to his Naerys.”</p><p>“He told her he wanted to remarry?” Ned raised a brow.</p><p>“Not exactly. Elia agreed for him to take a second wife, on two conditions. The first being that she wouldn’t be Cersei Lannister, and the second being that his sons wouldn’t go before Aegon in the line of succession. Rhaegar agreed.”</p><p>Ned and Oberyn looked at each other in mutual shock.</p><p>“So, Elia was willing to let Rhaegar set her aside?” Oberyn asked. “This is nonsense!”</p><p>“No, Rhaegar would never have set her aside. She was still to be his wife, and she’d still father the heir to the seven kingdoms. She also promised to treat Rhaegar’s other children as if they were her own provided the other woman would do the same. But one thing intrigues me then, Lord Stark, did you ever discover whether or not your sister went willingly?”</p><p>Ned shook his head.</p><p>“I know not. Lyanna didn’t tell me much when she…when she passed. I had expected her to send a raven if ever she went willingly, to reassure us, but the raven never came. We assumed she was taken then, but Lyanna…she was wild and she would have put up a fight, yet she did not have any bruises on her when I found her. Mayhaps the Kingsguard helped with that but…”</p><p>Doran nodded while Oberyn sighed.</p><p>“And now they’re all gone. We might never know the truth. We can only live with the consequences. That boy, despite being born a bastard, he’s still the king to a lot of Targaryen loyalists and…”</p><p>“And he’ll never be a figurehead.” Ned snapped. “Never. I won’t let Robert slaughter him or send hired killers to kill him. I won’t let the fates of Aegon and Rhaenys befall on him as well.”</p><p>“Lord Stark.” Doran continued. “Maybe if you let us foster the boy…”</p><p>“No.” Ned answered sternly. “My excuses, Prince Doran, but I don’t trust you. Despite all this, I made a promise to my sister. I’ll watch over my son, my bastard, and I’ll shield him from his past…”</p><p>“You won’t be able to hide his past forever, Lord Stark.” Doran replied. “If you leave him with us, we’ll take care of him and…”</p><p>“I can’t.” Ned answered sternly once more. “I won’t. Just two minutes ago your brother looked at him with murder in his eyes, how could I trust you with his care? I’ve known you for no longer than a few minutes, this isn’t enough for me to warrant your trust.”</p><p>“Which is more than fair, Lord Stark.” Doran answered. “But again, you may not hide the truth from him forever.”</p><p>“Nor do I expect to.”</p><p>“Then what do you desire, Lord Stark. Tell me. Do you really wish to go back to your family, to hide in the North forever?” Doran asked with a sly smile.</p><p>Ned sighed thought at everything that had happened since then, the wars that had torn the realm apart, the Dance of Dragons, Aerys’ madness and the price the realm paid for not putting a stop to it. Something clicked in Ned’s head. He had the last dragon with him…and he had a golden opportunity.</p><p>“Justice. Vengeance.” Ned looked at Doran and Oberyn with the eyes of a killer, the same ones he had when fighting on the Trident, then when slaying Arthur Dayne at the Tower of Joy. “Fire and Blood.”</p><p>He could have sworn he saw Oberyn shudder, while Doran only nodded and smiled.</p><p>Ned then thought about Lyanna once more, would she really have wanted her son to be raised as a bastard in some keep in the North? Gods forbid have him sent to the Wall? No. Ned couldn’t fathom it now. He wanted vengeance for her dead sister, but vengeance against whom? If Rhaegar had taken her without her willing, then he’d take his vengeance by installing the son of a woman he’d taken only to fulfil a stupid lust or unknown desire. A bastard upon the Iron Throne, Ned smiled. And if Rhaegar and Lyanna had went willingly? Then his revenge would be placing their son, the rightful heir of the Seven Kingdoms upon the throne. It would take years, and he’d need to mould the boy into a king before he turned six-and-ten, but it could work.</p><p>He thought about Elia and her children, and how Robert laughed. He thought about his friend, who was now gone to the same delusions of power that had taken so many before him. He thought about the proud lion that came in, and was rewarded for the slaughter of innocents. He’d break his legacy, he’d ensure the Old Lion would see everything he worked for turn to ash.</p><p>He’d have to learn to play their southern games from Winterfell, but Ned smiled at the thought. No one would ever expect him of all people to plot treason against the king. He would work from the shadows, ensuring that Robert’s power grew weaker, and that the alliance he brokered with the Riverlands and the Vale stood strong. He’d need a capable heir, and from what he knew, Catelyn had birthed a boy, an heir he could turn into the greatest Lord of Winterfell since Cregan Stark. He’d need to ensure no enemies could stand in their way, and he knew exactly where to start. It would probably take twenty years, and there could be a chance that he wouldn’t live to see it, but at least Lyanna’s vengeance will be complete. Ned smiled for the first time in six months, but this wasn’t a smile of joy, no. This was a mischievous smile.</p><p>“There will come a day, Prince Doran, where Jaehaerys Targaryen, third of his name will step up to take his rightful place as king. Should I consider you enemies then?” Ned asked with fire in his eyes. “Will you work with me to get your vengeance?”</p><p>“Just know that…you have friends in Dorne, Lord Stark.” Doran answered, calmly, but with a small smile. “We still owe you a debt, for trying to get justice for Elia and her children, to bring them back here so we can make our peace. If all of this stupid rebellion hadn’t taken place you would have been a countryman of ours, even. If you ever need anything, send us a raven, we will answer.”</p><p>Ned nodded.</p><p>“Know this though.” Ned spoke up. “While Robert Baratheon lives, I shall make no moves to install the boy on the throne. The man might have become what I hate, but he was my friend once, and I will not fight him, out of respect for our years of friendship that I cherished at the Eyrie.”</p><p>The prince of Dorne nodded.</p><p>“Very well. One more thing, Lord Stark.” Doran said with a mischievous look. “We will want revenge for Elia. One day, one way or another our blood will sit on the Iron Throne again, that I promise you as well.”</p><p>“You may very well contest it for all I care, don’t make any marriage pacts for my son when he’s only a few months old is all I ask.” Ned thought for a moment. “But between his children and your grandchildren, perhaps. It is too early to make such plans. Now comes the time to plan, to undermine and to teach.”</p><p>“Worry not, I won’t make plans so early. But please, do send him here once he’s grown. He needs to know, at least to see where he was born. Oberyn and I will keep the silence and your secret, for you, Elia and your sister.”</p><p>“Brother, I…”</p><p>“You WILL keep the secret Oberyn.  And you will definitely not raise Dorne in favour of Viserys Targaryen like you asked me to. Elia agreed to this boy living, the circumstances of his birth do not matter, he is the heir to the throne.” Doran looked Oberyn in the eyes, with the same fury Ned had a few minutes earlier. “But that doesn’t mean we won’t seek vengeance. Lorch, Clegane and Lannister still live. We will end each of their pitiful lives, and we will take back what is ours. In the meantime, Oberyn, if anything ill falls on the boy, I’ll blame it on you. We will have our vengeance, but it will take time.”</p><p>“Fear not Prince Oberyn.” Ned spoke up once more with a small smile still attached to his lips. “Winter is coming for House Lannister. And I hope you’ll join us when it is time to get our vengeance.”</p><p>Oberyn only nodded as the room fell silent,</p><p>“I’ll consider sending him to Dorne.” Ned finally said, breaking the silence that had lasted for a good minute. “But I must be the one that tells him of his parentage. If I send him and I haven’t told him, don’t tell him either, for I will judge when the time is right. If anything happens to me though, then…then Howland will tell him. If he cannot, then I agree to you telling him, but only if anything happens to me and Howland. Actually, I shall write you a letter, bearing my name, signature and sigil, to turn to him. Keep it as if it were your greatest treasure.”</p><p>“You have my word, Lord Stark.” Doran said. “We will keep your secret, and we will follow your quest for vengeance. For Elia.”</p><p>“And mine.” Oberyn acquiesced. “For Elia.”</p><p>“One more thing, Lord Stark. What did you name your son?” Doran asked</p><p>Ned looked at the boy now sound asleep in Howland’s arms before answering.</p><p>“His name is Jaehaerys Targaryen” Ned said, “But until I judge the moment to be right to place him upon the throne, his name is Jon. Jon Snow.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter I: The Wolf Pack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter I</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ned</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ned took a sip of ale as he continued watching the spar going on in the courtyard. He was proud of what Robb and Jon had become, two leaders in their own right, and two fierce warriors. Robb and Jon circles each other, each looking for a weakness in each other’s stances. Robb struck first, but Jon’s shield parried the blow easily. Robb continued with a flurry of strikes and eventually managed to push through Jon’s defence and knock his shield away.</p><p>Ned looked to his side, and saw his wife smiling, or smirking, maybe both. He hadn’t expected to find such a loving companion soon after Ashara’s passing, but Catelyn Tully was a wonderful and powerful woman in her own right, birthing her three sons and two daughters. She hadn’t taken the news of Ned’s supposed bastard of course, and even less his legitimisation by King Robert, despite Ned’s assurances that Jon would only be second in line to Winterfell, and third after Brandon’s birth, though he refused to budge and put him behind Rickon till the young boy was of age. They hadn’t talked for a month after that, but tensions eventually cooled down and when Jon and Robb had been sent to foster at Bear Island for two years, things had cooled down even more and gone back to normal.</p><p>It was Ned’s idea to foster the boys away. There wasn’t much Winterfell could teach them, they needed to experience more of the world if they wanted to become rulers. Bear Island was Ned’s first choice. Two years with Lady Maege would introduce both of them to the rough life of the northernmost houses. There they’d learnt how to fight and trained with the best warriors of the North. However, Ned also hoped that their stay at Bear Island would teach them to never underestimate an enemy, the shieldmaidens of Bear Islands being fierce adversaries despite being of the opposite sex.</p><p>And those lessons seemed to have bore fruit, both Robb and Jon now being fully trained in the art of war. He looked back at the courtyard, as Jon stood without a shield against Robb who found himself in an advantageous position. The heir to Winterfell jabbed at Jon, who parried with his sword, now being pushed more and more onto the defensive. However, Jon quickly regained his senses and started lashing out at Jon with a series of quick strikes, who destabilised Robb as they came in no particular order.</p><p>Swords clashed and Robb found himself losing his own shield as both brothers found themselves locked in a tight battle, their helmets nearly clashing against each other as they tried to brute force the other into losing their grip on their sword. Robb was the first to make a move. With a quick movement of his right arm, he pushed Jon back and started attacking his sides. The younger Stark found himself quickly overwhelmed as he looked for the slightest opening in Robb’s stance, but the Young Wolf had it covered. As Ned thought Robb had the victory, with Jon letting a small opening for him to strike, a small mistake, but one that would cost him the win, Jon dodged out of the way. This wouldn’t have been an issue, Robb could have just slashed again at Jon as his right side was facing away from Robb, but Jon then launched his sword up in the air, for it to land in his left hand, whom he promptly lifted up towards Robb’s neck.</p><p>“Yield” said the White Wolf, the nickname the northerners gave Jon, after his white direwolf, Ghost, whom they’d found a few years earlier along with a pup for each of the Stark children.</p><p>Robb lifted his helmet, his face drenched his sweat, and panting, he dropped his sword.</p><p>“I yield.” He finally let out.</p><p>Catelyn’s smirk had turned into a scowl then. Jon had always been the better swordsman, and that irked Catelyn to no end. Ned kept reminding that Brandon showed more promise than Jon at the same age, to no avail. Ned could understand Catelyn’s resentment of Ned considering Jon, but never her resentment towards the boy. He’d done nothing wrong after all, if there was someone to blame, it was him.</p><p>“He’s getting better.” Ned tried to cheer his wife up. “A year ago, Jon would have defeated him without having to use that trick.”</p><p>Catelyn only nodded.</p><p>“I’ll go check on Sansa. Have you made her aware of her betrothal choices yet?” she finally asked</p><p>“I was planning on doing so today, before announcing the King’s venue.” The Quiet Wolf answered.</p><p>Catelyn smiled.</p><p>“All of them are good matches, I truly hope she’ll find happiness in her marriage.”</p><p>Ned smiled before kissing Catelyn’s forehead.</p><p>“I hope so too.”</p><p>He continued watching the two men in the courtyard over him, before addressing both of them.</p><p>“Well done.” His voice resonated across the courtyard. “But remember, battle prowess isn’t the only quality a good lord should have.”</p><p>Both nodded eagerly with a smile.</p><p>“I have news for both of you. Come to my solar at mid-afternoon, we have something to discuss.” He continued.</p><p>“Yes father.” Both of them answered at the same time, before Ned dismissed them and headed back to his solar.</p><p>Indeed, their education was going well. After two years well spent at Bear Island, he’d sent them to foster at White Harbour under Lord Manderly to understand the politics of the realm. The Manderlys were the traders of the realm and knew much about the Seven Kingdoms and their politics. What Ned couldn’t teach them, the Manderlys could and did. When the boys came back at four-and-ten years of age in Winterfell, they’d already visited Runestone, Braavos and most of the keeps of the North, an experience Ned hoped would come in handy soon enough.</p><p>Ned shook his head as he opened the door to his solar. Yet there was so much left to do, he thought as he sat down, pouring himself a cup of water. And so little time. He’d hoped Jon Arryn could have held the realm for a few years longer, so that Ned may not serve as hand to Robert, but there he was, as the king was marching North to ask him to become hand of the king. Well, now he could sabotage things from the inside, but a part of him felt like this was betrayal, pure and simple. No. He’d let things run their course but he’d do nothing to fix them, as he had for more than fifteen years now.</p><p>His memories raced back to Jon Arryn, at the Eyrie then during the Rebellion. The last time he saw his foster father was during the Greyjoy Rebellion, at Seagard, to discuss matters regarding the Greyjoy succession. The Rebellion was an opportunity to check the unity of the realm. Dorne didn’t join of course, but the Reachmen did, as did the Westermen, although the sack of Lannisport did help in that regard. All in all, Robert was good at uniting people behind him for war, and he’d been longing for a fight ever since the Rebellion ended.</p><p>The War was as easy as could be, and Ned observed the king’s brother Stannis’ proficiency at naval warfare. Another roadblock he’d have to remove somehow, although Ned still hadn’t figured out how. The Greyjoys were then no match on land for the royal army, who stormed Pyke as easily as could be, although the Greyjoy question now had to be answered. He’d thought about letting Balon bend the knee, but that was out of the question now. With a war coming, Balon would certainly hold grudges and try to reave the North. No, that wouldn’t do.</p><p>Robert instead proposed to execute him right then and there, and Ned was tempted to accept, before convincing him to send Balon to the Night’s Watch. The poor Greyjoy ended up freezing his balls off for four years on the Wall before being killed by wildlings on a ranging beyond-the-wall as he attempted to escape his vows at Eastwatch.</p><p>His family had suffered a similar fate. Maron, Rodrik and Urrigon were all slain, and both of Euron’s brothers ended up killed. Euron was exiled at the time, but thought the chaos would be an opportunity to come back and seize the throne for himself. Idiot. As soon as the <em>Silence</em> appeared off Starfish Harbor, the whole Royal fleet assaulted the ship and Stannis Baratheon gelded the pirate himself before leaving him to die in agony, tossing his body at sea for the sharks to feed upon it. His brother Victarion was offered mercy, at the cost of being exiled to Essos and seeing his sword hand cut off. The kraken refused and chose death.</p><p>As for Balon’s remaining children, they were kept as wards on the mainland, so that the islands may never have a figurehead to rally behind. Asha Greyjoy, Balon’s daughter, was sent to Storm’s End to be fostered by Renly Baratheon, while Theon was given to his care. A good prize, Ned thought, to then have a puppet at the head of the Islands, who were now governed by a man nicknamed “The Reader” of House Harlaw.</p><p>It was also during the rebellion that Ned had an opportunity to solidify alliances between the North, the Riverlands and the Vale, meeting with high lords from all three kingdoms. It was also then that Ned had discovered the extent of Robert’s financial mismanagement of the kingdoms, and he’d decided to look into his allies’ affairs.</p><p>He started with the Vale, whom Jon Arryn had left, only to see it in a state of total collapse if nothing was done. One named Petyr Baelish had managed to embezzle so much money from the Crown, he’d wondered how in seven hells he’d gotten away with it, though he had an idea, as Robert was far from interested in money issues, while Jon Arryn likely had other preoccupations. But this Baelish fellow was also destabilising the Vale from the inside, and that just wouldn’t do. With help from his friends in Runestone, Ned organized a surprise for the man named Petyr Baelish when he next visited Gulltown. With the Royces, he organized a one-way trip to the bottom of the Narrow Sea for the man, knowing he probably had the resources to escape during a long trial, which he didn’t have the patience to attend anyways. He then arranged a match between the Royces’ eldest daughter, Ysilla, and Rickard Karstark’s heir, Harrion, in order to tie the Vale and the North even closer together still.</p><p>With the situation in the Vale brought back under control, well more or less anyways, but he’d deal with the rest when he was Hand, he turned to the Riverlands. The Riverlands were always divided, but Hoster Tully had managed to unite most of them in a single coalition. Even Lords Bracken and Blackwood tolerated each other, but there remained a problem with the Freys. The Late Walder Frey was always the opportunist prick, even waiting for the last moment to join the Battle of the Trident, and was too ambitious for his own good. He’d have to be dealt with, and Ned had a flurry of ideas, although they would have to wait till the war finally kicked off to put them into motion, as the heir to the Twins, Stevron, looked much more amicable to deal with.</p><p>Finally, there were the issues in the North. The Boltons were always an ambitious bunch, and Ned never fully trusted Roose Bolton. So, when he saw that several complaints were laid about his bastard mistreating servant girls, he rushed to seize the opportunity, and what he found was enough to nearly make him vomit. The bastard of the Dreadfort was hunting women for sport and torturing prisoners for pleasure. Once he had enough proof and testimonies, it was easy enough to have the bastard executed. This left the Boltons with a single son, whom Ned promptly took to Winterfell as his squire, a good hostage to ensure Roose’s continued good behaviour. He also had the issue of Lady Barbrey Dustin, who was widowed, and despite him bringing back her husband’s bones, this left House Dustin itself in a precarious position, with no remaining male heirs.</p><p>Ned therefore proposed that Lady Barbrey marry his younger brother Benjen, whom Ned denied his request to join the Night’s Watch. Although both had been uneasy at the pairing, they both came to like each other, and had three children: Lyanna, Torrhen and Cregan, all of which would inherit the Dustin name. This also satisfied the Ryswells, who were more than ecstatic when Ned proposed a match between Roger Ryswell and Vanessa Toland, a lady from a house in Dorne that breeded the best Sand Steeds. With a match between Houses Toland and Ryswell, this could bring a good breeding between the Northern Stallions and the Dornish Sand Steeds to produce very resistant breed of horses for both the Northerners and Dornish alike. And although that meant Roger Ryswell had to eventually travel to Dorne as Vanessa was the heir to her house, Lord Rodrik Ryswell was more than happy to agree to such a match.</p><p>He could still remember when the Dornish delegation came North. Lord Toland had come with his daughters, along with Anders Yronwood, whom they called the Bloodroyal, and his eldest daughter Ynys, a beautiful young girl with dark brown hair and a lovely smile. He’d remembered how Robb looked at her and the unlikely friendship both of them formed.</p><p>He remembered that evening, when Robb came to his room, with an uneasy look on his face, about two years back. When Ned had asked what was wrong, Robb just shook his head and told him he was fine. Robb really was a terrible liar, and Ned finally managed to get Robb to talk to him. Red faced, he admitted that Ynys had made advances on him and he was unsure of how to proceed without having to marry her. Ned had laughed then, and reassured his son, telling him that to bed a woman isn’t necessarily having to marry her afterwards, he cited his brother Brandon as an example. He also told him that there were ways for a woman to not fall pregnant, and the Dornish were especially thoughtful of that, the Yronwood girl probably having moon tea with her. Robb had thanked him and went on with his day.</p><p>He had yet to see Robb smile again like he did the month that Ynys Yronwood stayed in Winterfell. Both were smitten with each other, although he could see their relationship was more physical than it was emotional, but still, their laughs as they walked around the godswood would always cheer Ned up when he was feeling sad. He knew Catelyn wouldn’t approve, but who was he to judge what another woman did with her body? The choice was Ynys and Robb’s alone, not his. As long as he didn’t end up with a bastard on his hands, he couldn’t care less. But these happy days didn’t last, and Ynys went back to Yronwood, leaving Robb with a very public kiss on the lips and leaving him with an Yronwood bracelet, which Robb had kept on his person since then. Ynys had then been betrothed not long after to Lord Allyrion, but Ned didn’t have the guts to tell that to Robb.</p><p>As he looked at the letters stacked before him, his thoughts went back to the present. This would probably be the most important day before the king arrived in Winterfell in a few months, as the letters he held in front of him could very well decide what direction his children would take in their lives.</p><p>A knock on the door was heard, and Ned pressed whomever was at the door to come in. When the door revealed Robb, Jon and Sansa, he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Robb</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As Ned walked out of the courtyard, Robb eyed Jon intently. He’d been so close to defeating him, yet Jon pulled out another trick from wherever he kept those secrets.</p><p>“Where did you learn that?” he asked his half-brother, who was taking a sip of water.</p><p>“Taught it myself.” Jon shrugged. “I just didn’t get a chance to use it. You’ve gotten better, Robb.”</p><p>“Aye, but not good enough.” Robb sighed.</p><p>Jon patted his brother on the shoulder.</p><p>“You’ll get better eventually, not defeating me doesn’t mean you can’t beat most of the men at Winterfell. And you’ll get even better with time. And you’re better at a lot of things than me.”</p><p>“Just not swordplay.” Robb chuckled.</p><p>“Not yet.” Jon said with a smile</p><p>Robb opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a voice coming from the edge of the courtyard field.</p><p>“Well done, Jon!” a woman’s voice made itself heard. “I think you’ll be able to beat Lyra now.”</p><p>Robb turned around to see a woman nearly as tall as him approach, with dark hair and leather armour wearing the walking bear sigil of the Mormonts.</p><p>“Dacey. A pleasure to see you here.” His half-brother answered with a sly smile. “Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“Aye. I was surprised to see you weren’t at my side.” Dacey crossed her arms and Robb tried very hard to repress a laugh.</p><p>“My father wished for me to train; I could hardly deny his request.” Jon moved to Dacey, kissing her on the cheek. “Besides, we’ll have time for each other this afternoon.”</p><p>Dacey Mormont moved slowly around Jon, ignoring Robb in the process, before cupping his cheeks and kissing him deeply. Robb tried to look away, but it was really hard to, considering these two’s displays of affection.</p><p>“Hello. I am here, you know?” Robb interjected, but neither of them seemed concerned with Robb waving his hands around like a madman.</p><p>“Right. Whatever.” Robb just sighed and started putting aside his armor, waiting for them to finish.</p><p>“I’ll join you in the godswood for a walk in a moment, Dacey.” The young wolf overheard his brother say, as he continued stashing his armor away. “I need to talk with Robb.”</p><p>“You better hurry, Jon Stark.” The heir to Bear Island said, as Robb turned back to see them embrace once more. “Lest a bear take me in the woods.”</p><p>Jon let out a small laugh before turning to Robb, who just raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“You finished?” Robb asked with a smile. Jon shrugged and clasped his shoulder with a smirk of his own.</p><p>“Consider it payback for what you did with Ynys back then.”</p><p>Robb’s face fell as her name was mentioned, but tried to keep a small smile.</p><p>“It couldn’t have been that bad.”</p><p>“I didn’t sleep for an entire month, Robb.” Jon turned to him with a smile as he started putting his armor back on the stands. “At least I’m allowing you some rest.”</p><p>Robb nodded, before asking:</p><p>“How is she? As a person I mean.”</p><p>Jon’s eyebrows were raised.</p><p>“You mean to consider her for…”</p><p>“Gods no!” Robb let out a laugh. “She looks like the type to kill me rather than bed and live with me. No, no I’m not considering her for marriage. I just wanted to know how she got the key to your heart.”</p><p>“I’m not in love, Robb. I just find her interesting, strong-willed, and a warrior.” Jon answered as he sat down on a stack of hay, while Robb kept standing over his half-brother, his auburn curls moving slightly in the wind. He finally nodded back to Jon.</p><p>“You like dangerous women then?”</p><p>Jon shrugged.</p><p>“You could say that. I’d say I like strong women who aren’t scared of getting their hands dirty, whether it is by the sword or by their wits.”</p><p>“And older as well.”</p><p>“What do you mean, older?”</p><p>“Dacey is what, six, seven years your senior?”</p><p>“Eight.” Jon corrected him. “But that doesn’t mean anything. Seven hells it means they have experience as well. Ynys was older than you if I remember correctly.”</p><p>“Three years older, Jon. That’s twice as small a gap as Dacey.”</p><p>“Again, does it really matter?” Jon asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.</p><p>“I suppose not.” Robb finally answered with a sigh. “Who am I to judge what your tastes in women are?”</p><p>Jon nodded, before smiling again.</p><p>“Do you know what father’s meeting is about?” he said, bringing a flask of ale to his mouth.</p><p>“I know what it entails for me. For you and Sansa though, I have no idea.”</p><p>“Who will you choose then, if not Dacey? Wynafryd Manderly seems nice, and your type as well.”</p><p>“There’s only one woman I want to marry.”</p><p>“She’s gone, Robb. You’ll have to get over it. She probably has a betrothal of her own now.”</p><p>“I know, Jon…I…I just really hoped. But you’re right. I should move on. And I’ve made a choice regardless.”</p><p>“Who is it, then?” Jon asked, intrigued. “Who will be the future lady of Winterfell? Lyra Mormont? Eddara Tallhart? Jonelle Cerwyn? Lyarra Umber?”</p><p>“Alys Karstark.” Robb replied bluntly.</p><p>Jon thought for a moment.</p><p>“A good choice. The Karstarks have been bound to the Royces, and if you can bind the Karstarks to us even more…”</p><p>“This has nothing to do with politics, Jon.” Robb replied angrily.</p><p>“Aha!” Jon stood up, pointing a finger at Robb. “You like her.”</p><p>“Not as much as…yes I like her. She’s smart, sweet and she knows how to fend for herself.”</p><p>“Good choice if I’m honest. She does seem like a sweet girl. Have you told her?”</p><p>“I’m planning on doing so before meeting father.”</p><p>Jon looked at the sky, then back at Robb, before crossing his arms.</p><p>“Then what are you doing still talking to me?”</p><p>“What do you mean? It’s you that…” Robb spoke up, annoyed. “Oh, you know what, never mind. I’ll meet you later.”</p><p>Robb left Jon there in the courtyard and made his way towards the inner walls of Winterfell. He took a deep breath, as he knew there would be no going back from this. A few moons ago, his father had invited potential brides for him to choose from, mentioning Robb had three moons to choose a northern bride, as the North’s heir needed to be secured and fast.</p><p>Jon had teased him to no end about that, as his younger half-brother didn’t have any constraints. Neither did Bran, who teased Robb as well before getting to be fostered at Karhold. The only one who didn’t tease him was Rickon, but he was sure that if he knew what teasing was, he’d do it as well. Thankfully, Sansa and Arya hadn’t been that annoying, Sansa welcoming new company, while Arya was excited about the Mormont girls’ arrival.</p><p>As he walked towards Alys’ chambers, Robb could only remember the last time he had spoken to a woman closely. He’d regretted Ynys Yronwood, her smile, her laugh, her brown hair flowing in the Northern sky. He regretted the taste of wine and ale on her tongue, her sweet perfume around her body, her perfect curves and lips. He regretted their nights spent together, the passion that had taken over them, the nights he did not want to end. But all of that was gone now, and she probably had moved on, but could Robb move on as well? Could Alys even give him half the happiness Ynys had during that short month all these moons ago?</p><p>Robb wiped a single tear off of his left cheek as he knocked on the door.</p><p>“My lady, it is Robb, may I intrude?” he called out.</p><p>“Of course, Lord Stark.” A young lady with brown hair and blue-grey eyes answered. “Do you wish to come in?”</p><p>“I’ll only stay a moment, my lady. But please, call me Robb.”</p><p>“Robb it is. Then please, do call me Alys.” Alys Karstark answered softly. “What is it you wished to discuss?”</p><p>“My l…Alys. I…I wished to ask you whether you would want to become the future Lady of Winterfell.” Robb finally blurted out.</p><p>“Me? I…I am honoured Lor…Robb.” Alys Karstark started shaking, so Robb took her hands with his, putting them on her lap.</p><p>“If you do not wish to become my lady, I will understand.” Robb spoke softly. “I will not force you into any betrothal.”</p><p>“Robb, I can promise you, I am as happy as ever. I’ll do my utmost to be a radiant lady of Winterfell.” She answered with a soft smile.</p><p>Her smile was contagious, Robb thought as he started smiling himself. Alys was sweet, but he knew she held a fire deep inside her, and he would let it out. But for now, he felt like he should leave her to rest.</p><p>“Just be yourself, Alys.” Robb kissed her hand. “Be yourself, and you’ll be perfect.”</p><p>Alys then took her small arms and brought Robb closer to her, cupping his face and bringing his lips to hers. Robb couldn’t resist and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. She was good, as her tongue tasted of salt and honey, and Robb started to think that he made the right choice. If there’s anyone that can make me forget Ynys, it is her, he thought as he pulled out of the kiss, eyeing the young lady with a surprised look on his face.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind me taking control sometimes, Robb. It is who I am.” She chuckled.</p><p>“Don’t change a thing, Alys.” Robb smiled. “If you would excuse me, I need to go find my father to announce my decision. Would you care to join me in the godswood for a walk afterwards?”</p><p>“I would be delighted.” Alys answered with a smile.</p><p>Robb nodded and silently left the room with a smile, walking down the hallways where he found both Jon and Sansa waiting for him in front of his father’s solar. Robb drew a large breath as both Jon and Sansa let him go first. He knocked on the door, and entered. Their father was there, sitting behind his desk, smiling. He urged all three of them to take a seat.</p><p>“Hello, my children. I’ve summoned all three of you here because this probably is one of the most important days in all three of your lives.”</p><p>He turned to Robb first.</p><p>“Robb, I trust you know why you are here.”</p><p>Robb nodded.</p><p>“Have you chosen a bride, then?”</p><p>“I have father.” Robb answered. “I have chosen Alys Karstark.”</p><p>His father smiled and nodded.</p><p>“A good choice. I shall send a raven to Rickard to have the marriage arranged in two moons. I wish for you to be married before the king’s arrival.” Robb’s father then turned to Sansa.</p><p>“Sansa, I also wish for you to be betrothed soon. You’ve flowered and I cannot keep these many demands from you. But I’ll let you chose your betrothed. From all of these suitors I’ve seen five fit to be your husband. They are Dickon Tarly, Arthur Oakheart, Edric Dayne, Brynden Blackwood and Deziel Dalt. You’ve met all five and I’ll leave you three moons to…”</p><p>“No need for the wait.” Sansa cut him off. “Edric Dayne. I’ll be happy to marry Edric Dayne.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Robb asked surprised. “You need not make a decision right now. Father said…”</p><p>“I know.” Sansa interrupted him as well. “But he’s the best choice out of all of them. I’m sure of it.”</p><p>“Very well.” His father said with raised eyebrows. “I believe Edric is still squiring for Beric Dondarrion but he is to be knighted soon. I wish for him and you to become more acquainted with one another, but Edric has to stay in Starfall as the heir to the castle. Would you oppose going there?”</p><p>Sansa shook her head.</p><p>“I’ll be delighted to visit Starfall.”</p><p>Robb could see some sort of flash in his father’s eyes, but couldn’t put his finger on it. Was that regret? Melancholy? He couldn’t tell.</p><p>“Very well.” His father finally answered. “I’ll make the necessary preparations once the king is gone.”</p><p>Robb’s father turned to Jon last.</p><p>“Jon. I haven’t come to give you a list of people to choose your betrothed from.”</p><p>Robb could feel that Jon just released a breath he didn’t know he had held.</p><p>“I have come to announce you that you are to be squiring for Oberyn Martell.”</p><p>“Oberyn Martell? In Dorne?” Jon asked frantically.</p><p>“Aye. You are a very good swordsman and you’ll make a fine…lord.” His father continued. “But there are still many things you need to learn that I or Lord Manderly cannot teach you. The Red Viper is a…friend. He can teach you what no northerners can teach you here.”</p><p>“I…very well father.” Jon inclined his head</p><p>“Good. You’ll leave for White Harbour once Robb’s wedding is over. I wouldn’t want you to miss it. But you will be gone before the royal party arrives.”</p><p>Jon nodded.</p><p>“One more thing before you leave. As you may know, the king will likely ask me to be his hand, which I will agree to on certain conditions. Arya will accompany me, but Brandon and Rickon will both stay here with you, Robb, and your mother, while Sansa will stay in Starfall and will join us whenever she wants. In any case, I will not be taking Ice with me, Robb, it is yours.”</p><p>“Mine?” Robb said with a hint of surprise. “Father, I’m honoured.”</p><p>“You’ve earned it, Robb.” Father turned to Jon. “As for you Jon, you’ll get a present, another Valyrian steel blade, sent by Maester Aemon of the Night’s Watch.”</p><p>Jon’s eyes widened as father presented him with a bastard sword in a scabbard. He pulled it out from its sheath, revealing the red streaks of Valyrian Steel in it.</p><p>“Dark Sister.” Jon whispered. “Why me?” Jon asked.</p><p>“You’re the one that Maester Aemon thought to be worthy of the sword.” Father said sternly. “There are no more dragons, and Valyrian Steel on him would be wasted. He’s heard of the White Wolf’s prowess with a sword and insisted on me giving it to you.”</p><p>“Thank you, father.” Jon said.</p><p>Father just nodded before addressing all of them.</p><p>“You may go now, except you Robb. We still have to talk about certain things.”</p><p>Sansa and Jon excused themselves and once both of them had left the room, father started ruffling a few scrolls, before finding a small box with a couple bones in them.</p><p>“Do you know what this is?” he asked him.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“These are the bones of Brandon the Builder’s right hand, with which he designed the Wall, Winterfell and Storm’s End. These are one of the most scared relics in the North.” Father eyed him intently. “Any vow you swear on them is to be taken with utmost seriousness.”</p><p>“Do you mean for me to swear my marriage vows on them?” Robb asked confused. “I will if you wish me to.”</p><p>“No. This is a secret that must not come out of this room. This is a secret that is known by a select few people and must never be repeated until the time is right. You will have to swear to tell no one right now before I even tell you anything.”</p><p>Robb instantly put his hand on the small box.</p><p>“I swear it. I will never betray this secret.”</p><p>“Good” Father said sternly. “Read this.” He continued as he handed him a letter.</p><p>Robb raised his eyebrows and started reading. Halfway through it, he wished he hadn’t. As he continued, his face started fluttering, until tears started forming while he read the signatures.</p><p>“No. That’s not possible.” He managed to mutter out. “Father it’s not…”</p><p>“It is. Which is why this secret is so valuable. There will come a time when Jaehaerys will have to take his place upon the throne, and that time is coming very soon. As Lord of Winterfell, you will have command of the North, but also the Riverlands and the Vale. If anything should happen to me at the capital, you will march south. But you will have to wait till Jon crowns himself as king, then pledge yourself to him if such a scenario were to play out.” His father told him, as Robb just listened intently. “If nothing happens to me, you will still have the responsibility of the North’s forces, and you will need to know most of what I am going to tell you. The North, the Riverlands and the Vale are a strong alliance, to which Dorne will also contribute. But they aren’t without weaknesses, and these can only resolved when at war.”</p><p>Robb nodded.</p><p>“A war to crown a Northman upon the Iron Throne. A war to crown a brother…this is why you sent him to Dorne?”</p><p>“Yes. Amongst other things.” Father answered cryptically. “Now, we have several issues to work with, where do you wish to start?”</p><p>“The North.” Robb was quick to the punch, if there was one place he needed to fix first, that was it.</p><p>His father nodded. “The North. Let us start with the Wall.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jon</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When Robb came out of father’s solar a few hours after he and Sansa had left it, it looked as if he had aged ten years. It was now close to night time, and most of the castle had already gotten dinner. Worried, he’d gone back to his father’s solar, where he heard muffled rumblings, but could make out the voices of both father and Robb.</p><p>Therefore, he waited for them to finish, and it seemed an eternity as Robb finally closed the door of his father’s solar at right about sundown.</p><p>“Hey Robb, how did it go?” he spoke up as Robb exited the room</p><p>His half-brother nearly jumped as he left the room, and went white as a sheet, as if he’d just seen a ghost.</p><p>“J…Jon.” He spoke, but Jon could feel that he was uneasy. “You startled me; I didn’t expect you to be here.”</p><p>“I just wanted to see if you were alright, I didn’t see you at dinner.”</p><p>“No, father and I had a lot to talk about.” He said in a monotone voice.</p><p>“Robb are you feeling alright? You don’t seem well.”</p><p>Robb wiped some sweat off of his forehead.</p><p>“No, no.” He answered. “Just stress, talking about the wedding, all that.”</p><p>“I can imagine.”</p><p>“In any case, I’m quite tired, I need to rest. I’ll see you on the morrow.”</p><p>Jon raised an eyebrow at that.</p><p>“Aye. Take care of yourself, Robb.”</p><p>Robb then reached for Jon, hugging him in a tight embrace. He let out a surprised gasp, but hugged him back nonetheless.</p><p>“Listen Jon. Just know…” Robb started saying softly. “Whatever happens, whatever course you might choose to take, wherever you may be, be it Dorne or elsewhere, your family is here. I’ll always be here for you and the gates of Winterfell will always be open. If you need anything, anything at all, send a raven and I’ll answer.”</p><p>Jon stood there in shock even after Robb broke the hug.</p><p>“Robb, are you feeling well? I appreciate your concern, but I think I’ll be fine.”</p><p>His half-brother shrugged.</p><p>“You never know what surprises life can give you along the way. Sleep well Jon.”</p><p>With these words, Robb quickly left, going down the hallway to his rooms. Jon raised an eyebrow, and turned to his direwolf, Ghost, who had been watching.</p><p>“Did you understand any of that, boy?”</p><p>The direwolf just stared at him with his red eyes, tilted his head slightly and winced.</p><p>“Yeah, boy, me neither.” He gestured Ghost to stand up. “Come, let us go.”</p><p>Jon’s companion waddled down the hallways of Winterfell, which had since died down, as night approached. He led Ghost down towards a small room he’d arranged especially for his direwolf, so that he wouldn’t intrude Jon’s privacy while keeping him next to him.</p><p>“Sleep well, Ghost. I’ll keep your room open as usual.”</p><p>He patted the direwolf on the head, and Ghost licked his hands in response. Jon quickly turned back to his room, discovering Dacey waiting for him on the bed.</p><p>“An unexpected surprise to be sure, but a welcome one.” Jon smiled. “What are you doing here Dacey?”</p><p>“I wanted to check up on you after your father brought you into his solar.” She planted a soft kiss upon his lips. “And other things as well. Why did your father need you?”</p><p>“He gave me this.” Jon unsheathed Dark Sister, the beautiful Valyrian steel blade’s red streaks dancing with the moonlight glow from the room’s window. “Dark Sister.”</p><p>Dacey marvelled at the blade.</p><p>“May I hold it?”</p><p>Jon nodded.</p><p>“It’s beautiful. I haven’t seen a Valyrian Steel blade since my uncle Jeor took our heirloom Longclaw with him at the Wall.” Dacey stared at the rare metal with a hint of sadness. “Mother says she wants to recover the blade someday. In any case, how did she end up in your hands? The last time it was seen was when Bloodraven crossed the Wall with it, never to return again.”</p><p>“I don’t know, father said it was a gift from Maester Aemon.”</p><p>“Maester Aemon of the Night’s Watch? Why give the blade to you then?” Dacey handed the sword back, as Jon sheathed it into his scabbard.</p><p>“Said since there were no dragons left, he wanted someone worthy of it. To be honest, I don’t think I could ever be worthy of something like this.”</p><p>Dacey patted him on the back.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be worthy of it.”</p><p>“Father also said I was going to Dorne, to squire for Prince Oberyn Martell.”</p><p>“Dorne?” Dacey laughed. “Damn, that is far away, when are you leaving?”</p><p>“Right after Robb’s wedding.” Dacey raised an eyebrow, and Jon realised he misspoke. “Sorry, it isn’t public yet, but Robb will marry Alys Karstark in three moons at Winterfell. It’s still a secret so please keep it to yourself.”</p><p>Dacey laughed.</p><p>“I knew they were meant for each other!” Dacey smirked. “And Alys isn’t as innocent as she seems, she has claws, your brother will enjoy her company.”</p><p>“I hope so.” Jon answered with a small smile. “He deserves it.”</p><p>“Don’t be sad, I personally would have loved to go to Dorne.” Dacey said, pushing Jon against the bed. “The Dornish also have warrior women, and I’ve heard Prince Oberyn’s daughter are quite skilled with a spear. I’d love to challenge them and show them we northerners are no less skilled.”</p><p>“The Dornish are a particular bunch.” Jon agreed. “I can only hope the climate doesn’t kill me before the locals do.”</p><p>Dacey laughed before kissing him on the cheek.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll have fun there, do not worry. Hell, you might become smitten with one of their women there. I’ve heard Dornishwomen are quite the beauties.”</p><p>“Me with a Dornishwoman?” Jon scoffed. “I think Bran has a higher chance at sitting the Iron Throne than me ending up marrying a Dornishwoman.”</p><p>“You know nothing, Jon Stark.” Dacey teased while running a hand through his hair. “Life is full of surprises.”</p><p>“That still doesn’t tell me why you are here, Dacey. Didn’t the afternoon satisfy you?”</p><p>“Oh, it very much did. But my mother is recalling me to Bear Island in two days. And I wouldn’t want to leave without you bedding me a couple times before that.”</p><p>“Have I made such an impression on you?” Jon smirked.</p><p>Dacey laughed in turn, while undoing Jon’s shirt and setting her own garb aside, revealing her smallclothes.</p><p>“Don’t get smug Jon Stark.”</p><p>“Me smug, Dacey? Never.” He chuckled, before leaning for a kiss. “Would you like the wolf or the pup tonight, then?”</p><p>“The wolf.” Dacey smirked as Jon turned her over, putting himself on top of her. “But only if you give me your lord’s kiss first, Jon.”</p><p>Jon smiled and trailed down her body. If she was staying for two more days and he was leaving in a few moons, they’d have to make these nights count.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First chapter with some Northern POVs. Premise for the next chapter: Jon arrives in Dorne, first appearances from Arianne, Oberyn and the Sand Snakes and a snapshot of Robb's wedding.<br/>Other notes:<br/>- Sansa is born in 285, making her just 15<br/>- Bran was born earlier, in 287, making him 13<br/>- Arya was born after Bran, in 289, making her 11<br/>- Rickon was born in 293, making him 7<br/>Jon and Robb are 16 bordering on 17.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter II: An Evening in Dorne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut warning. You've been warned. (PS: Writing smut is freaking hard)<br/>Note: Some of these passages have been inspired by the oneshot ifc "Of Sand and Snow" so it might seem similar in some instances</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter II<br/></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jon</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Silence fell upon the godswood as both Robb and Alys stared at each other, both with a smile on their lips. A simple ceremony, as father wanted it to be, but most of the lords of the North were there. Manderlys, Mormonts, Tallharts, Glovers, Wulls, Umbers, Boltons, Dustins, Ryswells, Reeds and of course the Karstarks. Even a Royce, a Blackwood and a Mallister were there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robb was stunning in his grey cloak that Sansa had sewn especially for this occasion, while Alys Karstark was as radiant as the white sun on her own cloak. The attendance was equally well dressed with everyone having put on their best gown, even Arya had allowed her mother to make her put on a dress. No doubt the fact that Jon traded that for the gift he had prepared for her, a small sword whom the quickly named Needle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who comes before the Old Gods?” his Uncle Benjen had started the ceremony, and since Ned had officiated his wedding, Benjen wanted to officiate that of his son, his uncle now clad in both Stark and Dustin colours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alys of House Karstark comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to receive the blessing of the gods. Who comes to claim her?” her father, Rickard, had responded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Robb, of House Stark of Winterfell.” Robb said with a smile. “Who gives her?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rickard Karstark of House Karstark, her father.” Rickard said with a small smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lady Alys, do you take this man?” Uncle Benjen continued before the weirwood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I do take this man.” Alys responded as Robb led her to the heart tree, where they both knelt and asked for the blessing of the old gods. After a few moments, both rose and Uncle Benjen gestured for Robb to take off Alys’ cloak, which he did, replacing it with his own, thus placing her under his protection. They’d shared a kiss then, as the attendance rose in applause.</em>
</p><p>Jon smiled at the memory. The wedding was beautiful, and he wondered if he would ever have a chance to feel the joy Robb and Alys felt when they exchanged their vows. The rest of the night had gone by very fast, with a large feast being thrown, both in Winterfell and Winter Town.</p><p>Jon cherished this moment as this was the last time he’d spend with his family in months, if not years, he thought as he moved up the steps of the ship, closely followed by his direwolf, Ghost. The ship had sailed past the Stepstones already, and he could see Planky Town harbour in the distance, glowing under the rising sun.</p><p>Once more, he hadn’t been seasick, unlike his brother, who was green most of the way from White Harbour to Braavos and Runestone when they’d fostered with the Manderlys. He knew his father shared the same ill, as he often told of how he was seasick to no end when travelling from the Fingers to White Harbour or when coming back from Sunspear during the Rebellion.</p><p>He thought about his own father then, and the last words he’d told him when he left for White Harbour.</p><p>
  <em>The time for wolves will soon come. Me taking the handship means I’ll be closer to Dorne, and we’ll be able to talk about your mother then.</em>
</p><p>Intriguing, Jon thought, why would being closer to Dorne reveal anything abut who his mother was. Was it Ashara Dayne like the rumours said? He didn’t have the purple eyes but he did have dark hair with lighter streaks which resembled Edric’s and Allyria’s slightly, but he didn’t recognize himself in any of their features.</p><p>He thought about Robb, he’ll be a fine Lord of Winterfell and the way he looked at Alys meant that he’ll probably have a good marriage. Sansa was smiling all along, and her departure for Starfall would probably mean she’d finally find happiness, or so Jon hoped. Bran could take care of himself, he’d hardly recognized him when he came back from Karhold. He’d grown from a shy boy to a man, and deadly with a sword at that. The northerners had no tourneys with fancy lances at weddings, but they did have a melee, in which Dacey Mormont, the Greatjon and the Smallljon Umber, Helman Tallhart and Rickard Karstark participated in. But it was Bran who won, and he crowned Alys Karstark queen of love and beauty.</p><p>
  <em>I could queen no other than you my lady, for you have been the joy of Karhold, and a dear friend of mine. Karhold will be sad to lose you, but my brother has gained a wonderful wife, and a radiant Lady of Winterfell. I wish both of you a long and happy marriage.</em>
</p><p>Who knew Bran could be so smooth? He’d sparred with him and although Jon won, he’d given him as hard a time as Robb. It would be a few months till Bran could likely best him in a fight.</p><p>Arya was the one he’d miss the most, and the feeling was mutual. He’d never seen her cry before the day he’d sailed off, and he’d promised her that if father was alright with it, she could come visit anytime she wanted, since Dorne was closer to King’s Landing than Winterfell. He’d ruffled Rickon’s hair, and nodded to Lady Catelyn, who seemed very happy to see him gone.</p><p>“Lord Stark!” a voice brought him out of his reverie.</p><p>“Yes, captain?”</p><p>“We’ll be at Planky Town in a few moments, you might want to pack your things.”</p><p>Jon nodded and grabbed his bags, holding Dark Sister’s pommel, whose dragon hilt had been replaced with a wolf one. He eyed Ghost as the harbour city came into view, his red eyes reflecting upon his dark grey ones.</p><p>“Well boy, I guess it is time for us to trace a path for ourselves.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Oberyn</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The sun was setting over Planky Town and Oberyn silently cursed the Northern winds for having accelerated the <em>Wolf’s Howl</em>’s arrival. The Manderly-flagged ship wasn’t due to arrive in port until early afternoon, but good winds along the coast of the Stormlands had pushed the arrival earlier.</p><p>Oberyn therefore had to wake up earlier to make his way from Sunspear to Planky Town, but his paramour Ellaria had convinced him to stay at an inn in the port city for the night, along with both their daughters Dorea and Loreza, who’d hardly left the Water Gardens, this was a chance at showing them the estuary of the Greenblood and the grape plantations along the delta.</p><p>Oberyn couldn’t help but smile as Ellaria walked up to him before planting a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“Is that the ship?” she asked</p><p>“Aye. Jon Stark should be on board.”</p><p>Oberyn mused at the thought of meeting the boy again. From what he had heard, he was one of the best swordsmen in the North, and those bastards were tough. He hadn’t met him since Lord Stark had visited Sunspear right after his birth, not that he wanted to anyways, although he had always wanted to visit Winterfell, one of the greatest castles in Westeros, it was said, and the Wall of Ice separating the North from the frozen wastes beyond-the-wall.</p><p>When the ship finally came to a stop, Dorea and Loreza came running to him. Oberyn smiled and helped the youngest one atop his shoulders.</p><p>“Those are big ships, papa!” Loreza cried out.</p><p>“Indeed, my darling.” Oberyn responded. “They are big, sturdy ships from the North. They need to be big to weather the storms from that part of the world. They need to have thick bulks to break the Ice that blocks their harbours.”</p><p>“Ice on the Water?” Dorea laughed. “You mean they have real snow in the North? Can we go see real snow one day?”</p><p>“One day, I promise we’ll go and I’ll show you real snow, my dear.” Oberyn chuckled. “Now please be good while papa welcomes a guest alright?”</p><p>Oberyn let Loreza off of her shoulders and into Ellaria’s waiting hands. Dorea soon followed her sister as Ellaria calmed them down. Meanwhile, his eyes stayed fixated on the ship, waiting for the Stark boy to disembark.</p><p>Finally, he saw a man jump off, and Oberyn was quite surprised by his appearance. The boy had long, dark hair that flew in the wind. He could see his eyes from where he stood, deep, dark grey eyes that could pierce his soul. He was clean shaven, quite tall, although not as tall as northmen usually were, and decently built. Oberyn’s eyes darted to his sword for a second, but then he caught a glimpse of the monster next to him.</p><p>Staring at him with bright red eyes was a creature straight out of tales of old. A massive beast the size of a small horse, with white fur and sharp teeth. Is that a direwolf? He thought. He didn’t have time to think much as the man approached him with a quick bow.</p><p>“Prince Oberyn, I presume?”</p><p>Oberyn quickly recovered.</p><p>“Lord Jon Stark, it is a pleasure.” Oberyn quickly extended a hand which the boy quickly took.</p><p>“Just Jon, if it pleases you. I am no lord.” Oberyn winced at the last part but did his best to remain calm. “And this is Ghost, my direwolf.”</p><p>“Well met.” He gestured towards Ellaria and his two daughters. “This is my paramour, Ellaria, and these are my two youngest daughters, Dorea and Loreza.”</p><p>“My lady.” Jon bowed and kissed her hand. “My ladies.” The Stark boy did the same to his two daughters, minus the kiss on the hand, who both giggled.</p><p>“That’s a big dog you have, can we pet it?” Dorea said quickly.</p><p>“Oh, girls I don’t think it is a good idea…” Ellaria quickly said but Jon reassured her.</p><p>“Fear not, Ghost won’t harm them, right Ghost?”</p><p>The direwolf blinked and stook his tongue out, panting, before raising a paw.</p><p>“See? Nothing to worry about.”</p><p>“Yaaaay!” both Dorea and Loreza yelled before hugging the wolf.</p><p>Oberyn held his breath slightly, but as Jon said, the wolf didn’t budge and instead stood calmly while both his daughters ruffled his fur. The direwolf only watched and occasionally stuck his tongue out to lick either Dorea or Loreza’s cheek.</p><p>“Ha ha, it tickles.” Loreza laughed.</p><p>“Right, girls, I think that is enough, papa and Lord Jon need to go back to Sunspear.” Ellaria picked them up.</p><p>“Awwww.” Dorea looked down.</p><p>“Don’t worry.” Oberyn tried to cheer them up while ruffling Dorea’s hair. “Jon will come visit us at the Water Gardens. You’ll see the wolf again.”</p><p>Both of them turned to Jon and Dorea asked:</p><p>“So, will you bring your dog with you again? Can we play with him later?”</p><p>Jon laughed.</p><p>“Sure. But only if you behave and listen to your mama.”</p><p>“We will, Jon, thank you!” both waved goodbye as Ellaria took both of them back to the inn, Ellaria giving Jon a nod in thanks.</p><p>“You know how to handle children.” Oberyn asked, baffled.</p><p>Jon shrugged.</p><p>“A lot of children come to visit Winterfell. And a lot of them want to pet Ghost. He likes it as long as you don’t hurt him, it’s become an easy enough task for me, but make no mistake, Prince Oberyn.” Jon eyed him seriously. “Ghost is still wild, he is as free as you and me, he hunts during the night and I pity what creatures lurk in Sunspear’s woods.”</p><p>Oberyn nodded before smiling as they went down the streets of Planky Town. He couldn’t help but smile as Jon wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Even now the sun was shining bright.</p><p>“I suggest you take most of your clothes off.” Oberyn told Jon. “The sun strikes hard here in Dorne, even in the morning. I’ll have Lady Gwyneth, Sunspear’s seamstress, find something more appropriate for you.</p><p>Jon nodded.</p><p>“Aye, I don’t know how you Dornish get accustomed to such heat.”</p><p>“The same way you northerners get accustomed to the cold.” Oberyn shrugged. “Come now, our horses are waiting for us. And there’s someone you’ll want to meet.</p><p>Jon raised his eyebrows but Oberyn kept silent as they reached the stables, where indeed two Sand Steeds were waiting for them, along with a young girl with long, brown hair.</p><p>“Lady Ynys.” Jon smiled before planting a kiss on her hand. “What a surprise, shouldn’t you be in Godsgrace?”</p><p>Ynys smiled and shook her head.</p><p>“My dear husband wanted to take the boys to the Water Gardens for their second nameday. When I heard Prince Oberyn here was welcoming a Stark to Sunspear…” she eyed Oberyn as both climbed on their mounts. “Well I couldn’t resist coming. Pray, tell me how is Robb?”</p><p>“Ah.” Jon smiled. “He’s married as well now.”</p><p>Ynys looked down with a sad smile.</p><p>“I hope he will find happiness in his marriage.”</p><p>“May I speak freely, Lady Ynys?” Jon asked.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“You were Robb’s first choice.”</p><p>Ynys laughed. “He was mine as well, but…” Ynys looked at Prince Oberyn who nodded. “Prince Doran thought that a marriage between a lady of Yronwood and a Stark heir would give too much power to the Yronwoods. My father always has been ambitious, I curse him for this. If he hadn’t…well mayhaps I would be Lady of Winterfell. In another life perhaps…”</p><p>Jon nodded.</p><p>“In another life…aye.”</p><p>“Who did he marry?” Ynys asked</p><p>“Alys Karstark.” Jon responded. “You know her?”</p><p>Ynys shook her head.</p><p>“Never met her. I suppose it’s for the best.”</p><p>“Right.” Oberyn cut them off. “Now that we are done with the past, can we move onto the future? Lady Ynys, you have two wonderful young boys, I’m sure Edric and Robb will make you happy and…”</p><p>“Wait you named one of your children Robb?” Jon asked in surprise.</p><p>“My husband doesn’t know, and mostly doesn’t care. He already had a bastard, all he needed was a legitimate heir after his wife died.”</p><p>“Right.” Jon said sadly. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be. It’s still a happy marriage, and as Prince Oberyn said, both my sons do make me happy.”</p><p>Oberyn couldn’t help but feel bad and guilty for Ynys. She was a wonderful girl, and because of his stupidity when he was young, he indirectly caused a possibly happy marriage to not even exist. Quickly, he tried to change the subject.</p><p>“That’s a nice sword you have there, Jon. Valyrian Steel?”</p><p>Jon nodded.</p><p>“Aye. Dark Sister.”</p><p>Oberyn’s heart stopped for a moment. Did he know? No, that wasn’t possible, Ned Stark would have sent them a coded message by three different ravens by now.</p><p>“Dark Sister, why give it to you?” he tried formulating the question as best he could, but it still came out wrong. Thankfully, Jon didn’t take offense and shrugged.</p><p>“Maester Aemon thought I was worthy of it, since there were no Targaryens left.”</p><p>“A word of advice then, Jon.” Oberyn cut in. “Don’t show it to anyone that passes by, even with a Wolf pommel. Dark Sister could very well cause certain Targaryen loyalists, especially here, to wish you harm.”</p><p>“I’ll heed your advice, Prince Oberyn.” Jon nodded.</p><p>“Good, I wouldn’t want something to happen to you before the feast tonight.”</p><p>“You’re having a feast?”</p><p>“Of course.” Ynys answered. “It’s not every day that a Stark comes to Sunspear.”</p><p>“Aye.” Oberyn cut in. “Now let us ride slightly faster, I crave a good meal after all this travelling.”</p><p>Oberyn rushed his mount forward and he couldn’t help but think that he heard both Ynys and Jon laughing. So far the boy was good, but Oberyn was impatient to see him with a weapon in hand. The next few weeks certainly would be interesting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Arianne</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Arianne watched as the Stark boy brought a piece of spiced chicken to his mouth, before his face went completely red as he puffed slightly and reached for a jug of water.</p><p>“Water won’t help, my lord.” The princess chuckled. “Only milk may dampen the effects of dornish spices.”</p><p>“Good to know.” The Northman coughed. “Thank you, princess, although you can call me Jon, as I am no lord. How do you manage to eat this without burning your tongue every time?”</p><p>“It takes some getting used to.” Arianne said as she picked up a pepper and slowly put it into her mouth, biting it in half and munching it, enjoying the taste.</p><p>She hadn’t seen much of her uncle’s new squire, and expected a boy younger than Edric Dayne. She was surprised to hear it was Ned Stark’s second born son, a bastard, they say, of Ashara Dayne. She remembered Lord Stark had brought a baby to Sunspear with her aunt Elia’s remains, but she also remembered that baby didn’t have the purple eyes of the Daynes like Edric, Gerold and Allyria.</p><p>She hadn’t seen much of him as he arrived in Sunspear, Quentyn having shown him his quarters, but she was shocked to see how much that baby had grown. At dinner, when they were more thoroughly presented, Arianne couldn’t believe how handsome the man in front of her was. Dark hair, clean shaven, a handsome face and perfectly built, and those eyes! These dark grey eyes that pierced right into her very soul, now that was a man she was intent on bedding. She had heard that northmen were larger than southerners, in all aspects, and her talking with Ynys about her tryst with Robb Stark, the heir to Winterfell, then with Vanessa Toland and her husband, Roger Ryswell, got her fixated on the idea of bedding one. And who better than a Stark boy, really?</p><p>She’d already laid with her fair share of men, but it was said that northmen were honourable. Arianne chuckled. Honourable until you show them a perfect dornish body, she thought. The oh so honourable Ned Stark, the most honourable man in the Seven Kingdoms had succumbed to a dornishwoman after all, why would his son be any different? It would be all too easy. He’d be another one she’d have as an off-and-on lover during his stay here.</p><p>And she couldn’t help but think that Jon fit her fantasy of a dark, dangerous knight to carry her away. He was definitely dark, his hair and eyes did match that, and she could sense there was some darkness or conflict within him. And if her uncle Oberyn took him as a squire, this meant that the boy showed promise. And he wasn’t full of himself like that idiot Gerold Dayne was. Oh, he certainly had the looks but she just couldn’t stand more than a night in three months with him. Gods he couldn’t stop talking about himself, could he? At least Jon was much calmer and rarely talked about his prowess. In any case she couldn’t wait to see how he’d perform later. The dining hall was calming down as guests retired for the night. Good, soon, he would be hers for the night.</p><p>“Pray, Jon, tell me.” She said in a sultry voice. “How old are you?”</p><p>“I turned seven-and-ten a moon ago, princess.”</p><p>Seven-and-ten. Six years younger than her, but she could see the boy wasn’t inexperienced, or if he was, he hid it well. These boys were generally nervous, although Arianne bedded them anyways, practice made perfect after all.</p><p>Arianne bit into a peach, savouring its sweetness, while Jon rose up and tried to excuse himself from the dining hall. This was her moment.</p><p>“Jon, before you retire to your chambers, would you care to walk with me a moment?” she asked. “The dornish night sky is beautiful to look at from the Sun Tower.”</p><p>“It would be a pleasure, pr…Arianne.”</p><p>Perfect, she had him hooked. She quickly took his arm and excused herself, the pair making their way through the now quiet halls of Sunspear and towards the Sun Tower, the second highest in the castle. The view was breathtaking and she and Jon stayed there for a good minute.</p><p>It wasn’t hard to bring him to her chambers, showing him the richly decorated room of the heir to Dorne. But she didn’t want to waste more time. With a swift motion she brought her lips to his, enjoying the taste of his tongue.</p><p>Fuck inexperience. She knew an inexperienced boy wouldn’t kiss as good as that, his tongue struggling for control with hers. Her grin grew wider as she closed her eyes and gave into his dominance for a moment, before breaking the kiss and starting to shed her gown.</p><p>She noticed Jon had begun darting his eyes around the room. She thought nothing of it and moved to remove his breeches, but Jon caught her hand.</p><p>“No.” He said.</p><p>Arianne barely had time to protest when he started undressing her, pulling his fingers into her now exposed cunt. She tried pulling the rest of her dress away, but…fuck! Where in seven hells did he learn to do that with his fingers?</p><p>Arianne panted as his fingers sought her pleasure, Arianne moaning with every twist of his fingers. Slowly but surely, her orgasm mounted, she was sure he would have it…any…second…fuck…close…</p><p>But then Jon stopped.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Arianne protested and saw Jon with a grin on his face.</p><p>“You didn’t think I would agree to being used as a toy you can just throw away princess?”</p><p>“You idiot.” Arianne seethed. “Do you even know what any man in Dorne would give for a night with me?”</p><p>To her displeasure he just shrugged.</p><p>“Then ask one of them to bed you. Or you can try finishing yourself, I hear it works, although it is nowhere near as good as how I do it, or so they say.” He shrugged. “Anyways, I’ll wish you a good night, princess, sleep well.”</p><p>And with that, he closed the door, and Arianne found herself alone, half-naked and dumbstruck. Reluctantly, she undressed and brought her fingers to her now dripping cunt, but couldn't help but imagine Jon's face upon her cunt as he pleasured her.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck you, Jon Stark. Fuck you.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jon</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jon chuckled to himself. How could she have thought that he would give into her so easily, and without question? Of course, he’d be happy to enjoy her company, she was really a beautiful woman, he couldn’t deny that. But being one of many on the side? No that just wouldn’t do, and it would seem that the princess had never been told no.</p><p>He chuckled at the thought of the baffled expression on the princess’ face. That will teach her some humility. The first time she’d been denied, probably, judging by her face. No one ever walked out on her, especially not so close to her climax like this, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit sorry.</p><p>On the other hand, there was no way he would be treated like a toy that she could just throw out the moment she would be tired of him and swap him for another. Mayhaps that was how the Dornish did it, but really, he didn’t care. He was a northman, and he didn’t abide by Dornish rules.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt a large thud.</p><p>
  <em>Shit, I’ve been dreaming, haven’t I?</em>
</p><p>“Sorry.” He said instinctively as he raised his head to see who he bumped into. He saw a young woman with short blond hair, clutching her head with a small smile.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Lady Tyene, are you alright?” he asked.</p><p>“I am, Lord Jon, thank you. Do not worry.” She then raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were with my cousin?”</p><p>“I was.”</p><p>She looked at the man who accompanied her, one as young as him, probably slightly younger, who eyed Tyene confused.</p><p>“What do you mean, you were?” the man asked.</p><p>“Oh, I left her in her chambers. If you wish to find her just follow the curses.” He chuckled. “Good night to you both.”</p><p>“I suppose you don’t wish to join Garin and I?” Tyene asked with an innocent smile.</p><p>“I’m afraid not, Lady Tyene, I am not really into sharing with my own sex. My apologies. Another time, perhaps.” Jon nodded politely, as if he’d just refused an offer to a hunt or a meeting. Were all dornishwomen so straightforward?</p><p>“It is no problem, Lord Jon. Good night.” She said sweetly. “Oh, you might want to turn to the right ahead. There might be someone that has taken an interest in you.” She winked before leaving.</p><p>
  <em>Seriously, another one?</em>
</p><p>Well if it was her sister Nymeria, he wouldn’t complain, although he could see she had similar tendencies to her cousin. But that one would probably get pissed and challenge him to a duel of sorts. Whatever, he thought, as he turned into the direction that Tyene directed him to.</p><p>At first glance, it was empty, but then a door creaked open, revealing a beautiful young woman with long, blonde hair and blue eyes, despite having slightly darker skin than Jon’s own.</p><p>“My lady. You nearly scared me.” Jon nodded.</p><p>“Lord Jon, I thought you would be with the princess.” She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Well, no, I was making my way to my chambers.”</p><p>“You can stay in my chambers if you’d like. Me and my sister are leaving for Skyreach tomorrow anyways.”</p><p>“Skyreach? Then you must be Lady Fowler.”</p><p>“Lady Jeyne Fowler. At your service. But do call me Jeyne.”</p><p>“Jeyne. Call me Jon then, if it pleases you.”</p><p>“It would please me very much, Jon.” She said seductively.</p><p>“I knew a Jeyne at Winterfell, one of my sister’s best friends. Well half-sister anyways.” He chuckled to himself. If Jeyne would see him now… “I didn’t know Jeyne was a dornish name.”</p><p>“We are Stony Dornish, most of our customs descend from the first men, so do some of our names. But we kept a lot of dornish customs…and character.” She whispered. “Tell me, did your Jeyne do this?”</p><p>She lept onto him, cupping his cheeks and kissing him deeply. Jon only returned the kiss with burning passion, and they kept their lips locked for a good minute before breaking it.</p><p>“So, Jon.” She asked. “Would you care to warm our beds tonight?”</p><p>“Ours?” Jon asked in confusion.</p><p>“My name is Jennelyn. Me and my sister do everything together.” A second woman appeared, nearly identical to Jeyne, except this one was mostly undressed, her nightgown showing pretty much everything under it. “Everything.”</p><p>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START</strong>
</p><p>Jon smiled and entered the room. Maybe there would be a good start to his stay in Dorne after all, he thought, as Jennelyn turned to kiss him deeply as well, shoving his sister away as she made quick work of Jon’s shirt, while Jon pushed the Fowler girl onto the bed, attacking her neck, eliciting moans from Jennelyn.</p><p>He continued trailing downwards, shoving aside the gown and kissing her medium-sized breasts, trailing kisses around her nipples before pinching each one, eliciting a surprised cry from Jennelyn.</p><p>He made his way slowly down her body, before attacking her womanhood with his tongue. As he slowly entered her with his tongue, he could here Jennelyn moan louder than before. Jeyne on the other hand had joined her sister and was fondling her breasts while watching Jon at work.</p><p>It wasn’t long till Jennelyn was begging for him to continue his movements, which he had no intention of doing anyways. Finally, Jennelyn cried out in pleasure, as her juices filled Jon’s mouth.</p><p>Jeyne quickly moved to cup Jon’s lips, sharing her sister’s juices as she moaned in his mouth, swallowing it all.</p><p>“Fuck…that…was…amazing.” Jennelyn said as she panted, still recovering from the body-shaking orgasm she’d received.</p><p>“Now it’s my turn.” Jeyne said expectantly. “But I want to sit on your face.”</p><p>Jon obliged and lied down on the bed, quickly followed by Jeyne sitting on top of him, her cunt on display for him to ravage with his mouth. Jennelyn on the other hand had taken off his breeches and started stroking his manhood.</p><p>“Are all northerners this…large?” Jennelyn gasped in surprised as she stroked his cock, slowly kissing the tip.</p><p>Jeyne’s cries of pleasure where her only answer as Jon devoted himself to pleasuring the woman on his face. As he made his way around her cunt with his tongue, Jeyne started moaning louder and louder.</p><p>“Don’t…stop…ah!” she cried out. “Fuck…fuckkkk…don’t stop…I’m going to…”</p><p>And with a loud cry, Jeyne came all over Jon’s mouth, as he swallowed her juices, since Jennelyn was too busy sucking him off than caring about anything else.</p><p>Jeyne rolled over, her body spasming as she started recuperating from her intense orgasm.</p><p>“Where…in seven hells…did you learn…that?” she asked</p><p>“It is Dorne, I expected men to know this.”</p><p>“Oh, they do…just not…to…that…extreme…”</p><p>Jennelyn nodded as she struggled to take Jon’s shaft entirely in her mouth.</p><p>“My, my, sister you weren’t lying when you said he was big.” She smirked and licked her lips. “Struggling? Let me give you a hand.”</p><p>And with that Jeyne brought her hands over her sister’s head, forcing her down Jon’s shaft. Jennelyn gave a muffled scream in surprise, before giving in as Jeyne bobbed her sister’s head up and down, making her sister gag as she was soon covered in drool and spit.</p><p>“Gurk…gurk…gurk…” Jennelyn finally managed to breath some air, but Jeyne immediately brought her lips to hers, wiping the spit and drool off of her sister with her hands.</p><p>“It’s my turn now.” Jeyne grinned as she instantly took Jon into her mouth, gagging as she made her way down.</p><p>Jon could only look in awe as Jeyne continued sucking, gagging as his cock hit the back of her throat, while Jennelyn was fondling her own breasts.</p><p>“Fuck your cock tastes so good.” Jeyne finally breathed out. “But you haven’t came yet. Jennelyn, would you want to go first?”</p><p>“With pleasure, sister.”</p><p>Jon stood up and quickly aligned himself with Jennelyn’s dripping cunt, forcing himself inside of her.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re tight.” Jon cried out as Jennelyn moaned at the rough entry.</p><p>Jon began quickening his pace, going in and out of her cunt as Jennelyn screamed about how good it felt, her sister sucking on her bare breasts. Sensing Jennelyn to be close to hitting her climax as she abandoned herself to the pleasure, he quickened his pace.</p><p>“Fuck…fuck…fuck…” Jennelyn cried as Jeyne kissed her, muffling her moans in her mouth.</p><p>Suddenly Jon felt a jolt as she howled and collapsed on the bed, shaking, reaching another climax. Jon continued to pace inside her, extending her orgasm even as she had finished coming on his shaft.</p><p>Jeyne quickly came up to him, taking his cock out of her sister’s cunt and shoving it into hers.</p><p>“I like it rough, Jon. Fuck me like a wolf would.” She grinned.</p><p>Jon didn’t have to be told twice as he slammed into her entrance.</p><p>“FUCK!” Jeyne cried out as Jon started pacing inside her. “Fuck me…harder…”</p><p>Jon started thrusting in faster and faster till all he could hear was Jeyne’s muffled screams as Jennelyn had positioned her cunt right above her sister’s mouth. Jon continued thrusting inside, feeling that Jeyne was approaching her climax once more.</p><p>He quickly started to lick Jeyne’s bare breasts, fondling each one and pinching them, as he heard Jeyne moaning so loud Jennelyn’s cunt didn’t hinder the sound.</p><p>“Fuck!” Jeyne cried out as she removed her sister’s cunt from her mouth for a moment. “This feels so fucking good…don’t stop.”</p><p>Jon lost himself in his own pleasure and made his way from her breasts to her neck where he bit down, eliciting a cry of pain and pleasure from Jeyne. That would surely leave a mark, but Jon didn’t care, he was too far gone to.</p><p>To his surprise, Jennelyn came first as her juices flooded her sister’s mouth, but Jeyne wasn’t far behind. As she swallowed, she howled as Jon felt her juices wrapping themselves around his cock. Feeling his release nearing, he didn’t let Jeyne off his cock just yet, keeping her from rolling over to her surprise as she continued panting and moaning, her sister having attacked her breasts.</p><p>“Fuck…I’m close.” Jon cried out.</p><p>“I want it in my mouth!” Jeyne cried out. “Give me your seed!”</p><p>Soon enough, he pulled out, both sisters facing him as they stuck their tongues out, awaiting Jon’s release. The sight of these two beautiful naked women in front of him was finally too much for him to handle as he came all over their faces and mouths.</p><p>Jeyne and Jennelyn greedily swallowed his juices as they then proceeded to clean each other, lapping at each other’s faces and swallowing every last drop of Jon’s cum.</p><p>“Delicious.” Jennelyn laughed.</p><p>“Your cock is still hard.” Jeyne gasped in surprise. Jon just chuckled.</p><p>“The wolf’s hunger is not easily sated.”</p><p>“If I get another orgasm I might die.” Jennelyn gasped.</p><p>“Wouldn’t that be a wonderful way to go?” Jeyne answered, kissing Jon fully on the lips as she stroked Jon’s cock, guiding him to her entrance once more. “Besides we have all night.”</p><p>Jennelyn smirked devilishly and made her way to her sister’s side, pushing her on Jon’s cock as she started riding him.</p><p>Jon gave into the pleasure as he put his hands on Jeyne’s hips, guiding her pace.</p><p>
  <em>This was going to be a pleasurable night after all. Well, my stay in Dorne is starting off to be very interesting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
    <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
    <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
    <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END - </strong>
    <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - </strong>
    <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
    <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
    <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
    <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Arianne</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Arianne woke up at midday, startled by the sounds of clashing metal outside.</p><p>
  <em>Is it already midday? Seven hells I thought I slept less than this.</em>
</p><p>She turned to see that no one was lying next to her, wasn’t there a feast yesterday? Surely, she wouldn’t have ended the night alone. Then she remembered. That Stark bastard. How could he deny her like this?</p><p>She dressed herself and stepped outside, enjoying the already burning sun on her skin, as she ruffled her dark hair and walked to the courtyard. Arianne didn’t enjoy fighting, but she did always enjoy her cousins kicking the shit out of overconfident lords, or her lovers being spurred on by her presence. It gave her a feeling of power and control that she couldn’t resist loving to have.</p><p>“Sleep well?” a voice caught her attention as she continued her walk down the halls of Sunspear’s vast castle.</p><p>She turned to see her cousin Nymeria, in a small dress with her spear attached to straps on her back. Her gown revealed her dark brown skin and her curves, while she held her braid on her right shoulder, dropping down her right side. Nymeria was a beautiful woman, a daughter of the old blood of Volantis, and like Arianne, she wasn’t afraid of putting it on display.</p><p>“Well enough.” She answered as she noticed her cousin had a massive grin on her face.</p><p>“Alone, I heard.” Nym chuckled. “The Stark boy didn’t fall into your lap like the others, then?”</p><p>Arianne growled as she noticed what was going on in the courtyard. The Stark boy who’d denied her last night was sparring against two men, Drey Dalt and Trystane Uller. And he was winning. How in seven hells could a man beat back two others, especially these two? Maybe Daemon could take him on?</p><p>“If you’re looking for Daemon, the Stark beat him earlier along with Kyth Manwoody. The boy has some talent for the sword, and they say his younger brother is deadlier yet.” Another voice appeared next to her. She turned to her left to see her other cousin Tyene, with her long, blonde hair and innocent looks. Decieving, like many others, Tyene was an expert with poisons, if you wronged her, there would be little chance to survive the week.</p><p>“I’d like to spar with him. Father said we could teach him the spear soon.” Nym said with a smile. “Although our dearest cousin wanted his spear, Tyene.”</p><p>“Really?” Tyene said with a small laugh. “Well then you weren’t to his liking?”</p><p>“Fuck you both.” Arianne said with a growl. “The boy said he wouldn’t be used as a toy and left me there half-naked, do you realise how humiliating that is?”</p><p>Nym just laughed.</p><p>“Well, well, well, the Stark boy has claws it would seem.” Nym called out. “Has a man ever denied your advances? Renly Baratheon perhaps, but the man isn’t fond of women. So then apart from him?”</p><p>Arianne just scowled.</p><p>“No, just as I thought.” Nym grinned. “So how does it feel to be rejected, then? You’ve always been using men for your own desires before throwing them away, Arianne. How does it feel when one bites back?”</p><p>“The boy is honourable like all the northmen.” Arianne lashed out. “He’s just like the others, won’t bed a woman till he marries.”</p><p>Tyene chuckled and Nymeria laughed even harder.</p><p>“What’s so funny?”</p><p>“I think the Fowler twins would very much disagree with you there, cousin.” Tyene smiled. “I was next to their chambers, and they were <em>very </em>loud, and judging by what I also heard, he was <em>very </em>good.”</p><p>“And considering what the twins told me, he knows his way around women. He hasn’t bedded many by his own admission, but they both assured me he was their best.” Nym added.</p><p>Arianne scowled even harder.</p><p>“So, he denied me for the Fowlers? Wouldn’t they be using him then?”</p><p>Nymeria shook her head.</p><p>“They were supposed to depart for Skyreach this morning. They wanted a man to share their chambers that night, and the Stark boy obliged.”</p><p>“Why haven’t they, then?” Arianne answered, noticing that she’d seen Jeyne Fowler crossing her path with a smile. She’d thought nothing of it, but now…</p><p>“Well you see…” Nymeria said while Tyene was barely restraining herself. “It would seem Jennelyn has a small problem. She can barely walk.”</p><p>Tyene exploded with uncontrollable laughter. Arianne’s scowl just kept growing stronger. That Stark boy had denied her, then proceeded to bed the Fowlers and fucked them so much that one of them can now barely walk? For years she had bedded men with ease, and now he was denying her. Well, then, it would seem that she had finally found a worthy opponent, and she was now hell-bent on breaking him.</p><p>“I like a challenge.” Arianne finally said with a smirk. “I’ll give you the end of the week before the Stark boy ends up in my bed.”</p><p>“I’ll take those odds.” Nymeria answered.</p><p>“Me too.” Tyene smiled.</p><p>The noise in the courtyard died down, and Arianne noticed that the Stark boy had sheathed his sword back into his scabbard, before turning to face them. To his surprise, he didn’t address her first.</p><p>“Lady Nymeria.” Her cousin’s smiled widened at the mention of her name. “You told me you would teach me the basics of the spear; would you indulge me in a sparring session after I clean myself?”</p><p>“It would be a pleasure, Jon.”</p><p>Jon? Since when did the two become personal?  Arianne didn’t have time to think much as her cousin stepped to whisper something in her ear.</p><p>“A week cousin, unless I get to him first.”</p><p>Arianne growled silently but kept her composure.</p><p>“Princess?” the northern boy called her out, surprising her. “Your uncle, Prince Oberyn, has told me that you are an excellent cyvasse player. I myself haven’t had the chance to learn it. Would you be free as to teaching me the rules this afternoon once it gets too hot to spar?”</p><p>Arianne grinned at the request.</p><p>“Of course, Lord Stark, my chambers are always open for you.” She said with a smile and a small wink, but the Stark boy only acknowledged her with a nod and a thanks.</p><p>“You know what, I might get on with this challenge as well.” Tyene said once the Stark boy had exited the courtyard. “He’s proving to be very interesting.”</p><p>Nym laughed with Tyene as they both exited the courtyard, and Arianne’s growl fell slightly. There was something in the Stark boy she couldn’t put her hand on. He was dark, dangerous and a fierce knight. He would be a worthy consort for sure, but he wasn’t weak, far from it. He wouldn’t be manipulated easily, maybe Arianne had to change tactics. If she couldn’t appeal to his lust like so many before, then she would have to change her approach. She was going to be damned if either of her cousins were getting to him first. She was Arianne of House Nymeros Martell, and a Princess of Dorne always gets what she wants.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Preview for next chapter: Doran schemes, Jon and Arianne get to know each other</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter III: Doran's Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter III</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jon</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Sun was hammering down on Jon’s head as he and Oberyn made their way towards the Water Gardens. Despite it being early in the morning, the heat made itself well aware and Jon only wore the bare minimums required to go out into the open. He had to admit the road up to the Water Gardens was a nice stroll. Located on an oasis inland, they were isolated and well protected, and it was said that they were beautiful to behold.</p><p>He was excited to get out of Sunspear. The castle was nice, but it wasn’t as large as Winterfell, and lacked the liberties Jon enjoyed in the North, like being able to ride inside the castle walls, or having a private walk in the godswood, where the sound of birds and the calm stream would soothe him.</p><p>It wasn’t like it was boring here either, there were still a lot of things to attend to. There were the usual things a squire had to take care of, of course, but also several sparring sessions. He’d expected the Dornishmen to put up a better fight, but he had to admit that his skill with a sword outmatched a lot of them. The spear was his weak point, as he discovered, and now he’d wanted to make up for it.</p><p>Oberyn and her daughters Obara and Nymeria were good teachers, but he’d only had one opportunity to indulge in sparring with them before now. Well, he thought, opportunities wouldn’t be lacking now anyways, we have time.</p><p>And then there was the princess Arianne. There was something peculiar about her, he could feel. After her failed attempt to get him to bed her, she’d tried again yesterday, by appealing to his lust once again, trying to seduce him with soft words and suggestive poses. That could very well work with every other man in Westeros, but him? He had gone over this already. He cursed himself slightly though, why was he resisting, why was his pride forbidding him from bedding her once? She was very beautiful, Jon had to admit, one of the most beautiful women he’d met, and he knew that under that skin lied a woman with a formidable intelligence that she never put forward.</p><p>Arianne intrigued him. She was more than what she likely presented herself as. There was this dangerous and intriguing side of her that he’d yet to bring up to the surface. She had invited him for another game of cyvasse this afternoon after meeting with Doran, perhaps he could discover more then?</p><p>“Dreaming then, Jon Stark?”</p><p>A female voice snapped him out of his reverie.</p><p>“A tad tired, Nym, I’m afraid.”</p><p>“We’re nearly there.” The woman answered with a smile. “In fact, you can probably see the Water Gardens from here.” she continued as her fingers pointed to the North.</p><p>Indeed, Jon saw the unravelling figure of a medium-sized castle, complete with palm trees and what looked like a lake on the horizon. He looked around him, watching Ghost trot alongside him, the white wolf having shed most of his fur, sticking his tongue out as he ran along. Prince Oberyn led the group at a fast pace, probably wanting to join his youngest daughters as fast as possible.</p><p>Jon urged his mount forward, refusing to bake in the Dornish sun any longer, as the gates of the Water Gardens opened before him. Jon gasped in surprise as he noticed the richly decorated walls and alleys of the small palace. Palm trees and exotic plants were placed all along a series of beautiful pools and fountains where children, smallfolk and highborn alike, played. Jon couldn’t help but smile at the sight of all these happy faces, reminding him of how Arya and Rickon were when they were younger.</p><p>As he unhorsed, Prince Oberyn gestured for him to enter a private garden by a small door, giving onto a large and empty pool, where an eerie calm had settled in.</p><p>“My uncle likes to watch the children play, but he also likes his privacy.” Nym had told him as they entered the gardens.</p><p>Ghost found himself a small pool to cool off into, while Jon, Nym and Oberyn continued down the gardens, Jon marvelling at the beauty of each small alley and corner the gardens could have.</p><p>Finally, the trio made their way towards a small embankment where a man was sitting on a richly decorated chair, flanked by several guards, including a massive man holding an axe twice the size of his face. That level of security probably meant that Jon was standing in front of the prince of Dorne himself, Doran Martell.</p><p>The group finally found themselves face to face with the man. Both Nym and Oberyn curtsied slightly, and Oberyn embraced his brother on one knee before taking a seat. Nymeria also knelt and exchanged pleasantries with the prince, before taking a seat of her own.</p><p>Finally, Jon stepped up and knelt politely, finally getting a look at the man. He was darker skinned than his brother Oberyn, with a small beard and moderately long, dark, brown hair. He seemed normal enough, but Jon watched the glint in his eyes knew that behind this facade laid a dangerous and possibly bitter man.</p><p>“Prince Doran, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Jon said as he bowed slightly.</p><p>“Likewise, Jon Stark.” The man nodded. “I’d rise to meet you, but unfortunately I am rather undisposed at the moment, I’ll hope you forgive me.”</p><p>“No apology needed, my prince.” Jon replied.</p><p>“It is good to see you again, Jon. When I last saw you, you were just a babe, as your father came to bring back the bones of my younger sister Elia, and her two children.” Doran’s smile dropped as Oberyn’s face turned into a scowl. “I am glad to see you’ve turned into a fine young man.” He tried changing the subject.</p><p>“Lord Stark has raised me as one of his trueborn children, as a brother to the heir to the North. For that I am grateful.”</p><p>“Yes…I expected nothing less.” Doran simply nodded. “I see you’ve made friends with my nieces already. Dorea and Loreza cannot wait to play with you again, or so they told me.”</p><p>Jon chuckled. “I did promise them they could pet Ghost if they were nice to their mother. Have they been nice?”</p><p>“They have.” Doran laughed. “I can also see you are an observant man, like your father you are a keen decipherer of personalities. Don’t deny it, Jon, your father has written to me many times. In fact, I’m glad he accepted to send you to Dorne, but it seems as if he is taking the handship things have been moving forward.”</p><p>“What things?” Jon asked, intrigued.</p><p>“My brother only means the political landscape of Westeros is changing, Jon.” Oberyn replied. “Lord Stark’s tenure as hand will be uneasy, especially with the lion presence in the capital.” The Red viper spat out that last part like poison.</p><p>“Aye, it is.” Jon acquiesced. “My brother Robb will be in charge of the North, Edmure Tully is now Lord of the Riverlands, The Reader grows old in the Iron Isles, the Vale situation is uneasy, the Stormlands even less so, and the Reach is planning something as well.”</p><p>“Indeed.” Doran answered. “Which is why the North and Dorne need to pursue a closer relationship. We never know what the future holds.” The prince smiled.</p><p>Jon was about to answer, when Doran cut in.</p><p>“Tell me, Jon. And be honest, I won’t take offence.” Doran asked slyly. “What do you think about my two eldest children?”</p><p>Jon thought for a moment. Well I’d like to fuck one and beat some sense into the other, but that’s certainly not what the Prince expected.</p><p>“Quentyn is quite reserved. He’s a fine lad, but a bit rash and thinks foolishly at times. He has the potential of becoming a good lord, but needs some guidance.” Jon shook his head. “He also lacks self-confidence. I don’t mean it as an insult, my princes, but Quentyn might be one of the only men in Dorne who hasn’t bedded a woman at his age.”</p><p>Oberyn laughed, Doran only nodded.</p><p>“Go on.” He continued.</p><p>“Bedding someone can be a good boost of confidence. I know it helped when I had my first, I was quite shy and now…well I’m not. He has to do it himself though, a whore is for pleasure, it doesn’t bring you confidence. But Quentyn also lacks self-preservation. He likely isn’t skilled with the sword, a few lessons might do him good, for his body, health and once more, confidence.” Jon laid it out.</p><p>Doran nodded as Oberyn listened in with interest.</p><p>“And my daughter?” Doran asked.</p><p>“Arianne is…complicated.” Jon answered truthfully. “She puts on a mask, so it is hard to judge anything she does or says. I’d say she hides a good mind and she’s quite intelligent, although she never shows it. I wouldn’t know what happened in her childhood, but I think she’s been set aside, perhaps…no…I wouldn’t say mistreated…but at the very least kept from something. She has the minds to rule Dorne, but that mind hasn’t been let the chance to unravel yet. If she doesn’t have such a chance then…well she might not be able to decipher political manoeuvres and only think about a single goal she wishes to achieve, and not the consequences of her actions.”</p><p>He noticed Doran had gone silent and worried he’d gone too far in his honest description of her, keeping the fact that she probably laid with a handful of men at a young age in retaliation for something for himself. He turned to see Oberyn’s expression had changed from a smile to a scowl, not directed at him, but rather at his brother. There was something wrong, he could feel it, but what?</p><p>“Thank you, Jon.” Doran finally answered. “It’s been nice meeting you, but I won’t let my nieces wait any longer. They await you with impatience. Nymeria, would you be so kind as to accompany Jon on a small visit of the Gardens? Your younger sisters are waiting near Naerys’ Pool if I recall.</p><p>“It will be a pleasure, my prince.” Nymeria extended her arm as Jon took it and they both went down the embankment, Jon feeling Nymeria’s hand slowly making her way down towards his own. In the distance, Jon could faintly hear Doran’s voice as he sent all the guards but the large one away.</p><p>“It seems we have much to discuss, brother.” He heard the prince say as he, Nymeria and Ghost walked out of Jon’s earshot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Oberyn</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Oberyn took a seat next to his brother, who handed him a cup of tea. Oberyn accepted it as Doran brought his own cup to his mouth, drinking the beverage. With a satisfied gasp, Doran then put down the cup on the table sitting in front of Oberyn. Oberyn himself wasn’t thirsty, but the alluring smell of the brewage made him reconsider, and he downed half of the cup.</p><p>“Right. Now that we are refreshed, Oberyn, what do you think of the boy?” Doran asked as Oberyn put down his tea on the table.</p><p>“I think people won’t buy him being my squire for long.” Oberyn shook his head. “The boy wields a sword better than any man in Dorne, except maybe Edric Dayne. Only yesterday he took on Daemon Sand, Kyth Manwoody and Arron Uller and beat them all. At once. One against three.”</p><p>“Impressive.” Doran said stoically.</p><p>“Very.” Oberyn nodded. “The only thing I can teach him about is how to wield a spear, and the boy is a fast learner. I doubt it’ll be long till he masters that skill as well. And you know what they say about his brother?”</p><p>“The Sword of the Evening.” Doran nodded. “They say he bested six wildlings at once when they came to raid a keep in the North.”</p><p>“It seems we’ve underestimated the Starks again.” Oberyn shook his head. “They are deadlier than I thought. They’ve been raised in harsh conditions all their lives, as their lives are a constant struggle for survival.”</p><p>“And Winter is coming.” Doran agreed. “How about his mind? Is he fit to be a ruler?”</p><p>“He’s got a keen mind, although he shares little with me. What is sure is he knows about politics, be it of the Seven Kingdoms or the Free Cities.” Oberyn brought the cup of tea back to his lips, sipping on it slightly before resuming his small speech. “He told me his father promised him Moat Cailin, he’d become the second strongest lord in the North. No doubt he’d feel the need to complete his duty. He’s also got a strong sense of it, that might be his only weakness.”</p><p>“How about honor?” Doran asked. “Northmen are said to value honor higher than any of the other kingdoms.”</p><p>“He has as much as Eddard Stark.” Oberyn answered.</p><p>“Good.” Doran smiled. “Very good.”</p><p>“Let us not beat around the bush, brother.” Oberyn frowned as his brother raised an eyebrow. “We must talk about Arianne and Quentyn.”</p><p>“What about them?” his elder brother asked, ever stoically.</p><p>“You know very well what I mean. You’ve been grooming Quentyn to rule Dorne, and you’ve left Arianne with no responsibilities in Sunspear.” Oberyn’s comment seemed to have startled his brother. “I worry for both of them. Arianne feels betrayed, and I worry she might do something rash and stupid. As for Quentyn, he’s become reserved and I believe he relies too much on the Yronwoods for support. Now I’d like to know what you are playing at, Doran?”</p><p>Doran sighed deeply.</p><p>“You know I like to keep my options open? I’ve done just that.”</p><p>It was Oberyn’s turn to raise an eyebrow.</p><p>“Anything could have happened to Jon in the North. I had to keep a backup plan.” Doran continued. “That backup plan was Viserys.”</p><p>“Viserys died over a year and a half ago.” Oberyn answered, deadly serious. “And that still doesn’t explain why you haven’t educated Arianne properly. She only gets sparse lessons, that isn’t what you do when you educate a future princess of Dorne.”</p><p>Then the realisation struck Oberyn and he chuckled.</p><p>“Alright, brother. Now even I wouldn’t have bet on that. I let my daughters do what they want but I wouldn’t use them like that.”</p><p>“I’m not using her.” Doran growled.</p><p>“Of course, you are!” Oberyn scoffed. “You hoped she’d manage to seduce Jon, and he’d make her queen.”</p><p>“Has she?”</p><p>“Of course not!” Oberyn laughed. “Arianne throws away men and uses them like they are toys. Jon was charmed by her but he certainly isn’t a fool. If he beds someone, he’ll want to be the only one doing so while with her, which is why Nym is headed towards a brick wall. He’s still a northerner, brother.”</p><p>Oberyn leaned in towards Doran, his smile now having faded.</p><p>“You told me to always be honest with you, Doran. I’m going to be brutally honest now. You’ve let Arianne take too many liberties and you might be paying for it now. Unless Jon is willing to forego his morals or Arianne somehow manages to forget all her instincts and go for him alone or you somehow convince Ned Stark to let them marry somehow, that match will never happen.”</p><p>That seemed to have shut Doran up. The prince of Dorne only nodded at his comment, and thought for a few seconds.</p><p>“You might be right.” Doran sighed. “Well, it is past time Arianne was married. I’ll see what matches I can find for her. In the meantime, I’ll try to reign in Quentyn. Thank you for your advice, Oberyn.”</p><p>“My pleasure.”</p><p>“Now let us go onto more serious news.” Doran continued. “Eddard Stark has taken the handship.”</p><p>“As we knew he would.” Oberyn said, confused. “Why would that be a surprise?”</p><p>“Because he has done it on three conditions.” Doran smiled. “The first is that his word in King’s Landing is law.”</p><p>“That was already the case with Jon Arryn, I doubt the Usurper would have objected.” Oberyn cut in.</p><p>“He didn’t.” Doran continued. “The second is that Robert won’t pursue marriages with Eddard’s own sons or daughters until they are of age.”</p><p>“I heard the Usurper wanted Sansa’s hand for his heir. He likely wasn’t happy that she’d been betrothed to Edric.”</p><p>“He wasn’t, but the real reason I’ve asked you to come is for the third reason.” Doran smiled. “The third demand is that Amory Lorch and Gregor Clegane be given to us, alive.”</p><p>Oberyn’s face illuminated to that last sentence.</p><p>“Did he accept?” Oberyn asked enthusiastically.</p><p>“Ned Stark made it clear he wouldn’t take the handship unless that condition was fulfilled.” Doran answered. “They will be delivered to us in chains at the Tor in five moons at the latest. However, Ned Stark wants us to handle the matter quickly.”</p><p>Oberyn let out a sigh of relief. His vengeance, everything he’d worked for…in his grasp.</p><p>“We won’t have Tywin Lannister, but this will do for now.” Oberyn nodded. “I cannot wait to tear a confession out of them.”</p><p>“Patience, Oberyn, patience. We shall have our vengeance, and Tywin Lannister’s turn will come. But for now, let us enjoy our vengeance.” Doran gestured to his bodyguard for two glasses of Dornish Red, which were quickly poured. “To our vengeance.” Doran held the goblet high.</p><p>“To our vengeance.” Oberyn grinned and drank. Soon, very soon, Elia will be avenged.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Jon</strong>
</p><p>The ride from the Water Gardens to Sunspear was as smooth as it could be. Jon was a bit relieved to see the towers of the castle appear before him as he looked at an equally tired Ghost. Poor boy, he’d had his hands full with three of Oberyn’s daughters, Dorea, Loreza and Obella, playing with him all afternoon.</p><p>Ellaria had thanked him as she girls had apparently been the nicest they’d been in years, awaiting for Ghost to return, and they’d been overjoyed when they saw his white fur below a palm tree. Jon chuckled, he wondered whom was more scared of whom, the girls of the direwolf, or the direwolf of the girls?</p><p>He’d taken a stroll through the gardens with Nymeria, and he could have enjoyed the walk if not for Nymeria’s attempts at seducing him at every corner. What was with dornish women? He could have sworn that if he wanted to have her right then and there between the pools and fountains, she would have accepted it with enthusiasm.</p><p>But he wasn’t an idiot. Like Arianne she likely would have thrown him out, right? To be honest, Jon didn’t really know. So, he let himself be taken on a ride with her, smiling at her attempts at seducing her, and slowly turning the seduction the other way around. He smiled as he remembered how he kissed her on the lips, his tongue dancing with hers as he pressed her against the wall, moving his hands over her body as she gave him control, despite all her attempts to fight it.</p><p>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START</strong>
</p><p>He smiled at how he stopped and winked at her, showing him that people could walk in at any moment. She didn’t seem to care as she brought him in for another kiss, and Jon could only oblige then. He roamed his hands down her body, opening up her dress as she moaned deeply, him suckling at her breasts only made it louder.</p><p>"Fuck...J...mmmph."</p><p>Jon had to keep a hand over her mouth to keep from attracting the whole Water Gardens to them.</p><p>He’d then made his way down with his fingers, massaging her womanhood until she was dripping, before sliding his fingers into her wet cunt. By then, Nymeria was a quivering mess, and had given Jon total control as she shuddered with every move Jon’s fingers made inside her. Her moans were muffled as Jon kept his left hand on her mouth, not wanting to attract people to the spectacle he was busy enjoying.</p><p>"Fuck...feells...fucking...good...oh my...g...mmph."</p><p>Nymeria continued as she periodically moved Jon's hand away to gasp in pleasure. Every time she became too loud though, Jon had to move his hand up to try and shut her up, to no avail. Nymeria was overhwlemed as she moaned and Jon had to accelerate the pace in her cunt to avoid getting caught.</p><p>Finally, with a few thrusts of his fingers, Nymeria came all over his fingers, in an orgasm so loud Jon had to check twice if no one heard her despite him having his hand covering her mouth during the whole ordeal.</p><p>Jon smirked as he remembered her taste as he brought his fingers to his mouth, suckling all but one dry which he promptly gave to Nymeria, who tasted herself readily and licked her lips. Quickly, she made a move towards Jon’s breeches but he had stopped her.</p><p>“Another time, lady Nym, I promise.”</p><p>She had been disappointed but he could see in her eyes she’d been entirely satisfied. Her chest heaved as she’d just received a thorough finger-fucking experience, combined with a shattering orgasm which had left her a mess, her braid being half-undone and her dress on the floor as she stood in front of him, nearly totally naked, her daggers attached to straps on her legs and chest in full display. He'd helped her dress back up, teasing her as he sucked her breasts while doing so, earning a few loud moans from Nym, but luckily on one heard, and they were soon on their way.</p><p>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END</strong>
</p><p>Soon enough both of them had re-joined Ellaria and the younger sand snakes as if nothing happened, although Ellaria probably suspected something had occurred. If she knew, she didn’t say a word, and they all waited for Oberyn to come back from his meeting with Doran to make their way back to Sunspear.</p><p>It was late afternoon when they’d reached the walls of the castle, and Jon was happy he’d finally be able to rest slightly, although he’d promised he’d join Arianne for a game or two of cyvasse before dinner. The dornish ate later than the usual, when night had already fallen and the stars in full display over the dornish capital.</p><p>He excused himself from the party’s company and went straight for his room, drawing himself a bath, enjoying the soothing effect the water had around his skin, before changing for new clothes. A small shirt with the Stark direwolf on it, made by Sansa. He smiled at the thought of her gifting it to him, it had been one of the rare acts of kindness she’d shown him, right before his departure. She’d always been jealous of his close relationship with Robb, and he couldn’t fault her for it, but still, being cold and distant like this…</p><p>Jon tried to shake Sansa out of his mind, but couldn’t help feel like they’d meet again soon, considering she would be the lady of Starfall soon. He made his way down the hallway towards Arianne’s chambers, right on time. It was there that he bumped into Daemon Sand, who seemed worried to see him there.</p><p>“Are you alright, Ser Daemon?” Jon asked as he felt the knight growing uneasy next to him.</p><p>“Erm. Yes. Fine, thank you Jon. Come to see the princess?” he asked nervously.</p><p>“Aye. She asked me to come and play cyvasse. Something bothering you?” he asked as he saw Daemon was trying to hide the fact that he was putting his clothes back on.</p><p>“No. No, it’s probably nothing. I’ll see you tomorrow.” The bastard of Godsgrace made a speedy exit down the hallway and Jon chuckled.</p><p>So that’s what Arianne’s tactic was, jealousy. He respected the attempt, and if he had been younger, he could have fallen for it but now…and with the encounter with Nymeria before…no. That wouldn’t work.</p><p>He knocked three times on the door before the princess opened and invited him to come in.</p><p>“What have you done to Daemon?” Jon asked Arianne immediately. “He was so nervous I thought you told him I’d kill him or something.”</p><p>“Oh, I just told him he wasn’t happy to see people sleeping with me, and that you would break those you caught on the sparring field.” She answered with a smile, pulling out a cyvasse board all the while adjusting her dress, making her breasts come out as even more enticing.</p><p>Jon just laughed.</p><p>“A respectable attempt, princess. Stop torturing the boy, will you?”</p><p>“Make me.”</p><p>“I cannot make you do anything. You are the prince of Dorne’s eldest daughter and heir. If anything, you have to order me around.”</p><p>“Then I order you to sleep with me.”</p><p>“Nice try.”</p><p>Arianne chuckled.</p><p>“Worth the attempt, don’t you think?” she said as she placed the pieces on the board.</p><p>“Everything is worth a shot, especially when it isn’t high risk like this.”</p><p>“So, you wouldn’t consider yourself dangerous, then?”</p><p>“I can be very dangerous, if you cross me.” Jon smirked. “Or if you let the wolf take control.”</p><p>She could have sworn Arianne came right then and there as he put on his wolf face. Damn it, I still have it, he chuckled to himself.</p><p>“So, princess. Let us talk less about me and more about you.” Jon sighed as he made the first move on the board. “What ruler of Dorne do you wish to become?”</p><p>It seemed his question had startled her, as she made a pause to think.</p><p>“If I become ruler of Dorne.” She finally answered. “My father has confined me to Sunspear castle, and wishes my presence once every two months at the Water Gardens. What is more, I do nothing here. Matters are attended either by Ser Manfrey, my cousin and governor of the city, Ricasso, the castle’s seneschal, or my uncle.”</p><p>“Your uncle seems to want to see you on the Sun throne.”</p><p>“My uncle doesn’t decide who rules Dorne when my father dies.”</p><p>“True enough, but I think you underestimate the sway he has over your father. “Jon quickly cut in. “Pray, when did you last speak with your father?”</p><p>“A month ago.”</p><p>“And when did you last talk about your inheritance?”</p><p>Arianne winced and Jon knew he had won.</p><p>“Ah. So, a long time, perhaps never? It truly doesn’t matter, you should talk to him about it.” Jon moved another piece on the board. “Quentyn is a nice boy, but ill-fitted to rule Dorne, at least now anyways. I highly doubt your father wants him to be his heir. If you want to prove yourself worthy, go to your father and defend your inheritance. It is your birth right, gather support, gather friends, of course. But talk to him first.”</p><p>“I’ll take it under consideration.”</p><p>“Do so. That’s what Dacey did when she confronted her own mother. She was worried about inheriting Bear Island since her sister Alysane already had children. They talked, and Lady Maege assured her she was the heir and no one else. Showed her an edict making it official as well.”</p><p>“Dacey?”</p><p>“Dacey Mormont. A friend of mine.”</p><p>“Only friend?” Arianne smirked.</p><p>“Why would you care?”</p><p>“How many women have you bedded, Jon Stark?”</p><p>“Do you always switch subjects like this?” Jon chuckled. “Enough.”</p><p>“I need a number.”</p><p>“You first.”</p><p>“Fine.” Arianne answered with a smile, leaning back into her chair. “Five.”</p><p>Jon was about to call her a liar, but something about her facial expression told him she was genuine.</p><p>“Five?”</p><p>“Five women. Your turn.” Arianne smirked.</p><p>Jon burst out laughing.</p><p>“Seven. Including the Fowlers.” Not including Nymeria, he hadn’t marked her, Jon thought, still smiling at the sight of her messy hair and face looking at him at the Water Gardens.</p><p>“Five before coming to Dorne, then?”</p><p>“Aye. Five. Do you need their names and the name of their keep as well?”</p><p>Arianne raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have asked.” Jon chuckled. “I won’t till you’ve answered my question.”</p><p>“The answer is I stopped counting at ten.” Arianne smiled. “Does this satisfy you?”</p><p>“Very much.”</p><p>“You don’t seem offended.”</p><p>“Why would I? What you do with your body is no concern of mine. Who am I to judge what you do with it?”</p><p>Arianne didn’t know what to answer for a moment, as Jon moved his ballistae to take down Arianne’s dragon. His Elephant was now vulnerable, but he was on the right course to win.</p><p>“Names then.” Arianne finally replied. Jon just shook his head.</p><p>“Does it really matter?”</p><p>“It does. I want to see what kind of women found a way into your bed. It must be quite a challenge.”</p><p>“Fine, I will if you tell me what kind of ruler you’ll be once you take over Dorne.”</p><p>“I’ve never thought about it, really. I wouldn’t stand idle like my father always does. He does nothing to try and get vengeance for Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon, sits around the Water Gardens brooding. I’ll be a strong leader, like Mariah Martell, I’ll face the Stag and demand justice, and if he refuses, I’ll march on him myself.</p><p>“You and what army?”</p><p>“Dorne’s armies.”</p><p>“Dorne is the least populous of the kingdoms, it isn’t prepared for a full-scale war. Blackhaven has been reinforced and the Hightowers and Tarlys alone can call upon as many banners as all of Dorne combined, which must be about forty thousand at most. Now, you and what army?”</p><p>“We have allies.”</p><p>“Which ones?”</p><p>“Beyond the Narrow Sea.”</p><p>“Westerosi affairs aren’t their problem.” Jon shrugged. “Although you could add sellswords, they need to be paid and I doubt Dorne could do so with a royal blockade. Face it, even with half the kingdoms joining the war, you’d still be losing.”</p><p>“Dorne has never fallen.”</p><p>“Has it? I seem to remember Daeron the young dragon managing to get the submission of all the dornish lords at Sunspear.”</p><p>“Daeron died in Dorne.”</p><p>“Killed under a banner of truce, likely betrayed. His brother instead of annihilating Sunspear and all of Dorne like Aegon, Maegor or even Jaehaerys would have, was a pious man and didn’t believe in violence. Is Robert that man? Is his son? Are Tywin Lannister and Randyll Tarly those men? And even when factoring in the armies of Dorne, it has become too economically reliant on the Seven Kingdoms to break off. Unlike the North or the Reach, Dorne cannot sustain itself on importing from the Free Cities or relying on themselves.”</p><p>“I hadn’t thought of that.”</p><p>“I hadn’t thought of it either. Here.” Jon pulled out a book. “A comprehensive history of Dorne by Maester Ferdinand. Probably the best book on the subject of Dorne’s history, economy and armies. I’ve finished reading it, you can keep it, so long as you give it back.”</p><p>Arianne reached for it and looked at the cover.</p><p>“Thank you.” She finally let out in a soft voice. “I didn’t take you for someone that liked reading.”</p><p>“My father always said that a good lord must be a solid warrior, but also has to have a sharp mind.” Jon sighed. “He said the mind need good books as a sword needs a whetstone.”</p><p>“Wise man.”</p><p>“Aye. Good man.” Jon smiled slightly. “It seems I’ve won, princess.”</p><p>“So, it would seem.” She sighed. “Same time tomorrow.”</p><p>“Of course.” Jon rose up to leave, and Arianne didn’t move to kiss him, but did chuckle and hold his arm.</p><p>“I’m not letting you go without an answer, Jon.”</p><p>“Fine, Arianne. Dacey Mormont, Ysilla Royce, Meera Reed, Tristina Bonucelli and Elaena Swann. Satisfied?”</p><p>“No, but you can help me with that.”</p><p>Jon chuckled. She was persistent, he had to give her that. A woman with a strong heart, a strong personality, a beautiful body…no. He had to shake those thoughts away. She’ll play you and throw you away like she has with Daemon, Drey and all the others. Yet he couldn’t think that she’d never shown that side of her to them.</p><p>“You know Arianne.” He said before leaving the room. “My father always said my aunt Lyanna was a beautiful woman, the Winter Rose they called her. The pride of Winterfell. The most beautiful woman in the North. Yet it wasn’t her beauty that her brothers and many of her suitors fell in love with. It was the iron underneath. Good night, Arianne.”</p><p>And with that, he left a now baffled Arianne in her room, staring at the book he’d given her. Jon quickly made his way down the hallway, but as he left, he could have sworn he heard the sound of a page being flipped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter: Bran, Quentyn and Arianne.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter IV: An Evening in Westeros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter IV</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bran</strong>
</p>
<p>Bran wasn’t sure what time of the day it was when they’d reached Castle Black. The lone fortress on the Wall was covered with grey skies above, with no sunlight beaming onto the party he was leading.</p>
<p>Robb had tasked him with an important mission, and he was damn well going to prove his worth as a Stark, and a knight. It seems the wildlings have become agitated, and the watch needs more men. Father already had helped with that by emptying the dungeons of Winterfell, then King’s Landing, as well as sending close to half the goldcloaks of the city along with them. Much needed reinforcements yes, but not enough to stop Mance Rayder, self-proclaimed king-beyond-the-wall. Or so they say.</p>
<p>Bran wasn’t an idiot, none of the free folk called him king, those were the northerners that called him by that title. It hadn’t been his first time at the Wall, as he’d gone a few times along with Harrion and Torrhen while visiting Last Hearth, and where he’d faced off against the wildlings for the first time.</p>
<p>Wildling raids onto Umber and Karstark lands had increased substantially in the past years, and it was no surprise that the host Robb had chosen him to lead North was essentially composed of men from these two houses. Along with him were Harrion Karstark, the Smalljon Umber, and a few lords from the mountain clans, most notably Wull and Liddle. His uncle Benjen also stood by his side, although he was sent to lead the Dustin contingent. All in all, Bran likely had ten thousand under his command. With the thousand more at the Wall, it would be more than enough to push back the wildlings into the Frostfangs.</p>
<p>But there was something he just couldn’t put his finger on. Wildling raids hadn’t been this fierce since records began, and he couldn’t but think that there was something driving them south. After all, the wildling tribes couldn’t stand five minutes without killing each other. What had changed? As the gate to Castle Black opened, Bran couldn’t wait to find out.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Castle Black, Lord Brandon!” a voice shouted from the battlements.</p>
<p>“Lord Commander Noye.” Bran nodded. “A pleasure.“</p>
<p>“The pleasure is all mine, Lord Brandon.” The one-armed man nodded. “Your reinforcements are much needed.”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, my orders from Lord Stark are to negotiate fist, then bring battle to the wildlings.” Bran shook his head</p>
<p>“Good. The men need rest. There has been another attempt, to take us from behind.”</p>
<p>“I take it they failed.”</p>
<p>“Aye, they did. But we have wounded, including Ser Alliser. Ser Denys holds Queensgate for now, but they have also been battered.”</p>
<p>“We brought supplies and medicine. Harrion, see to it that the maesters take a look at the wounded. Have Ser Alliser Thorne properly bandaged and we’ll discuss strategy with Lord Commander Noye.”</p>
<p>The Karstark heir nodded and rushed to the line of waiting infantrymen.</p>
<p>“I also heard there was a mutiny.” Bran continued as he and Donal Noye walked along the battlements of the Castle.</p>
<p>“Aye.” The blacksmith turned Lord Commander nodded sombrely. “Grim affair, left many dead and wounded, including the Lord Commander.”</p>
<p>“Mormont? Have his bones been sent home?”</p>
<p>“Nay. We burned him. Sent the ashes. We burn everything these days.”</p>
<p>“His sword?”</p>
<p>“As a matter of fact. Come with me.”</p>
<p>Bran followed him into a room where six men were waiting. One he recognized as Ser Alliser Thorne. He’d been injured quite badly as was bleeding and was being bandaged by an old man with Valyrian features. That was likely Maester Aemon. He was being assisted by a fatter man, dressed in black with a pig-like face. If the rumours were true, this was Samwell “the Slayer” Tarly. Finally, Harrion Karstark, Benjen and the Smalljon Umber were also waiting in a corner.</p>
<p>“Lord Commander Mormont wanted his sword to pass on to someone worthy of it. Poor bastard never found anyone on the wall.” Noye continued. “He heard you were coming, and left it here for you, the Sword of the Evening.”</p>
<p>Bran gulped and approached the table, where Longclaw was sitting, the red streaks of Valyrian steel glistening as he put his hands over the longsword.</p>
<p>“I am honoured, but that sword belongs to House Mormont. I cannot accept.”</p>
<p>“What you do with it isn’t my problem, Lord Brandon.” Noye shrugged. “Do whatever you wish with it, give it back to them, but for now it is yours.”</p>
<p>Bran looked at his uncle Benjen who nodded. Taking a deep breath, he sheathed the Valyrian steel blade in his backup scabbard. He would hand it over to Maege or Dacey when he’d see them again at Winterfell, but now he had a duty to do.</p>
<p>“The mutiny. Has it been squashed?” Harrion Karstark asked.</p>
<p>“Aye, it has.” Noye answered. “But now we don’t have enough men to send ranging parties.”</p>
<p>“That’s what we are here for after all.” The Smalljon cut in.</p>
<p>“We mustn’t underestimate our enemy.” Bran quickly interrupted. “If Mance Rayder has managed to unite every tribe, then there’s a strong chance there’s something out there pushing them south, but what?”</p>
<p>“Ah. Very clever, young Stark.” Maester Aemon croaked. “Samwell, go fetch the arm.”</p>
<p>“Y…yes, Maester Aemon.” The young lad excused himself, disappearing in a dark room.</p>
<p>“The arm, what is the arm?” Bran asked, more confused than ever.</p>
<p>“It’s what is driving them south.” Ser Alliser finally opened his mouth. “It’s what’s been killing them.”</p>
<p>Bran, Harrion, the Smalljon and Benjen shared confused looks as Samwell came back with the bones of an arm.</p>
<p>“So that’s what’s been killing the wildlings? Bones?” Harrion chuckled. “It takes more than…SEVEN FUCKING HELLS!”</p>
<p>Bran, Harrion, the Smalljon and Benjen were stunned into silence as the arm made quick moves around the room, trying to grip at something, all the while Samwell struggled to keep it from moving.</p>
<p>“What kind of trickery is this?” the Smalljon asked, baffled.</p>
<p>“No trickery.” The Lord Commander responded. “That’s what’s been killing the wildlings. Dead men. And not only wildlings, but our men as well. A year ago, we brought the bodies of several dead beyond-the-wall. They came back to life and it took six of us to bring them down. At the mutiny, the men reported seeing white shadows circling the keep, and Samwell here killed one of these shadows.”</p>
<p>“They were beings made of ice.” The boy trembled at the mere mention of them. “Pure ice. With blue eyes that nearly froze my veins. They…they came for the babies…to turn them…into them.”</p>
<p>“You aren’t lying.” Bran said matter-of-factly, seeing the fear in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Of course, I’m not, why the fuck would I lie about something like that. Pardon me, Lord Brandon.”</p>
<p>“How do we kill them?” Bran asked.</p>
<p>“Fire, Valyrian Steel, Dragonglass.” Noye answered. “Fire works best on the wights. Dragonglass and Valyrian Steel are better for the ice ones. Sam the Slayer killed one with dragonglass, and Lord Commander Mormont got another with his blade.”</p>
<p>“Shit. Dead men walking. Like in the age of heroes, the long night might be on our doorstep.” Benjen shuddered. “And the plan…fuck.”</p>
<p>Bran didn’t have to think about what plan uncle Benjen was referring to, as the Smalljon cut in.</p>
<p>“Was dead men part of the options your brother gave you as reasons they could be driven south?” the Umber man asked Bran.</p>
<p>“As a matter of fact, yes, but I didn’t consider it as a serious possibility.”</p>
<p>“What happens now?” Harrion asked.</p>
<p>“We do what we were sent to do, we negociate. Ideally, I’d let them through, but this cannot be a possibility, can it?”</p>
<p>Harrion and the Smalljon shook their heads.</p>
<p>“I thought not.” Bran sighed. “We’ll have to go for the other plan, then. Uncle Benjen, I think this will be a Camp-and-defend plan.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure? This still involves some of them passing the wall.” Benjen answered</p>
<p>“Those that kneel.” Bran said while fixing the other men in the room. “I might be young but I know that I’d rather have one hundred thousand men on my side than on the other one. Is the parley ready, Lord Commander?”</p>
<p>“You intend to lead it?” the Lord Commander seemed confused.</p>
<p>“Aye, I do. The faster this is fixed, the faster I can go home. Trouble is brewing in the south, I fear.”</p>
<p>“You and your southern games.” The Lord Commander shook his head. “I thought that as the Lord Commander, I would be leading the party.”</p>
<p>“No.” Bran shook his head. “I’m in command here, I intend to see this parley through, and whatever terms we come to, you will agree to them.”</p>
<p>Lord Commander Noye winced but Bran knew he had him. The Wall was too dependent on his aid, on what the North provided, that no longer could the Lord Commander not answer to anyone in the realm. If the North cut its support of the Wall, the Wall was nothing. And Donal Noye knew that, and was wise to nod in response.</p>
<p>The small party was soon on the way to the parley tent, situated right at the entry of the wildling camp, right beyond the wall, where the cold and snow were eternal. How could anyone live there was beyond Bran’s understanding, but yet, there they were, more than one hundred thousand men, women and children, fleeing south.</p>
<p>Bran took a deep breath as he, the Smalljon Umber and his uncle Benjen entered the tent where several wildlings were waiting. In the middle, though, sat Mance Rayder. Not the man Bran expected him to be, but then again, what did he expect?</p>
<p>“Mance Rayder.” Bran nodded politely as he sat down. “Glad you accepted our offer to parley.”</p>
<p>“Hang on Mance, we agreed to parley with the southrons, not with a boy!” a large man with a grey beard shout out.</p>
<p>“Ah well I’m afraid my father is in King’s Landing, and my brother is attending matters for another war brewing in the south, or so it seems. So, the boy will have to do for now I’m afraid.” Bran answered. “And watch who you call boy. You shall address me as Lord Brandon, or Lord Bran, whichever you prefer, I don’t care. But call me boy again and I’ll make sure to gut you first when we give battle.”</p>
<p>“Hah! It seems the wolf has teeth!” a young woman with beautiful blonde hair and grey eyes scoffed.</p>
<p>“Of course. This one’s the Sword of the Evening.” Mance cut in.</p>
<p>“The Sword of the Evening? This one?” a man in bronze armour and weaponry cut in. “He looks barely older than my son! It cannot be true that be bested six of us on his own.”</p>
<p>“It isn’t.” Bran cut in. “It was seven, but the first one didn’t count, I stabbed him in the back as he tried raping a girl of twelve. I’m afraid I didn’t leave him a chance to defend himself.”</p>
<p>“A terrible misfortune.” Mance cut in. “We don’t allow rape in the raiding parties.“</p>
<p>“Ah, but killing men, women and children is fair game?” the Smalljon raged.</p>
<p>“We don’t do this by choice.”</p>
<p>“Of course, you don’t.” the Smalljon laughed. “Well I’ll tell you now that a good wildling is a dead one! I won’t let any of you bastards step onto my lands. Not after what you’ve done to our farms, smallfolk and countryside.”</p>
<p>“We’re being chased.” The man in bronze armour cut in.</p>
<p>“We’ve seen the dead men.” His uncle Benjen answered. “Which is why we’re ready to offer you terms.”</p>
<p>“Terms?” Mance asked.</p>
<p>“Aye.” Bran answered. “As my friend the Smalljon said, we cannot let you through. Too much bad history between us, unless you are willing to bend the knee.”</p>
<p>“We do not kneel.”</p>
<p>“I thought not. Then this is my offer. Those who wish to cross the wall and bend the knee to House Stark can do so. We will settle them in the New Gift and our own lands, provided you keep good behaviour of course. The rest of you will be allowed to stay under the protection of the Night’s Watch, under each of the nineteen castles along the wall. When the time comes and the dead men attack, we’ll allow you inside the castles. We’ll also allow some of your groups to settle castles along the wall which aren’t manned yet. You won’t be under the Night’s Watch’s commands but you’ll still answer to its Lord Commander, but him alone. Furthermore, we’ll need to feed you, as such a quarter of your gold will be given to us in good faith, in exchange for six months of supplies to keep you fed.”</p>
<p>“Good terms, but what stops me from giving Tormund the order to blow the Horn of Winter here and tear down that Wall of yours.”</p>
<p>“Because it won’t work.” Bran scoffed.</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“Because we know where the real horn is hidden. And this isn’t it.”</p>
<p>Bran could see Mance grit his teeth as he shared a look of disbelief with the man with the grey beard and the blonde woman.</p>
<p>“Fine, Stark. I’ll accept your terms. But we’ll want ten castles.”</p>
<p>“Done.”</p>
<p>“Mance you cannot be serious; you cannot agree to the terms this boy brings us. I say we take his head and send it to the crows!” a man covered in bones shouted.</p>
<p>“His host will crush us, you fool!” Mance hit him across the head. “Especially if we kill a Stark of Winterfell. Do you wish to see us all die? These are fair terms.”</p>
<p>“And those terms I’ll reject! If you won’t do it, I’ll do it myself!” the man stood up and walked menacingly towards Bran, who didn’t budge.</p>
<p>“You want my head?” Bran scoffed. “Come and take it. But outside. One on one.”</p>
<p>The lord of bones laughed.</p>
<p>“It’ll be my pleasure to separate it from your shoulders boy.”</p>
<p>“Bran this isn’t…” Benjen tried to intervene but Bran held up his finger.</p>
<p>“I know exactly what I’m doing.”</p>
<p>Bran stood up and headed outside, snow falling around him as the fight had drawn a small crowd of wildlings. He could see the worry in both the Smalljon and Benjen eyes, but he could also see the lord of bones was overconfident. That would be his doom.</p>
<p>The wildling took out a massive axe and Bran burst out laughing.</p>
<p>“That’s a big axe, you compensating for something?”</p>
<p>A few of the wildlings chuckled, which enraged the wildling, who immediately lunged at him.</p>
<p>With the quickness of a fox, Bran dodged the blow and immediately unsheathed Longclaw, slashing across the lord of bones’ throat, leaving him to drown in his own blood. He didn’t have time to think as he heard movement behind him, and turned around, parrying a blow from one wildling with a club, gutting him as two others moved in. Bran quickly turned and in one swift stroke, slashed both of them across the chest. Another two came in succession, but there, Bran also managed to swing Longclaw to the side, maiming one and killing the other in one blow to the heart. Feeling this wasn’t done as he heard steps behind him, and with no time to take out Longclaw for another roll to the side, he reached inside his cloak for a hidden dagger, which he plunged behind him, right into another wildling’s eye.</p>
<p>“I’m disappointed. The last six were a harder challenge.” Bran said as the last body hit the earth. “Now if anyone wishes to murder me under a flag of parley, let his speak or forever hold his peace. No one? Good. Then Mance, I’ll see you at Castle Black to sign our little treaty. Don’t worry, we northerners, or southrons, whichever you prefer, won’t try to murder you like these fools tried to murder me.”</p>
<p>Bran sheathed Longclaw and turned to a baffled Smalljon and Uncle Benjen, whose mouths were still hanging.</p>
<p>“Well, they don’t call me the Sword of the Evening for nothing.” Bran shrugged. “Let us go.”</p>
<p>Bran saddled his horse, who was waiting in front of the parely tent and sent it forward towards Castle Black. Suddenly, he felt another horse rush to him, and he reached for Longclaw once more.</p>
<p>“Do not fear, Lord Wolf.” A feminine voice called out as he saw the figure catch up to him on another horse. This was the woman he’d seen next to Mance at the parley, her braid hanging on her left shoulder and her eyes staring deep into Bran’s soul. “I am not hear to harm you, not after what you’ve done to the lord of bones’ men. Impressive work.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“If I may ask, why do they name you the Sword of the Evening? It’s not a name you hear every day.”</p>
<p>“I fostered with the Karstarks, who have a white sun on black background for their sigil. As such, they nicknamed me the Sword of the Evening, for the white sun downs in the night during this time. Pray tell, what is your name, my lady?”</p>
<p>“Val. And I’m no lady.”</p>
<p>“Val it is then. I believe we will have time to be further acquainted with each other in the next few days.” Bran nodded.</p>
<p>“I believe we do.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Quentyn</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The sound of clashing swords and spears usually didn’t attract Quentyn outside. Sunspear was vast, and he’d rather spend the days alone, reading or talking with his friend Cletus about everything and nothing. But his recent visit to his father had changed all that.</p>
<p>He was surprised about his summons to the Water Gardens, as his father assaulted him with numerous questions, most of which he had no answer to. In the end, his father had told him that he indeed needed to grow his confidence and be put back into the right direction. What he meant by that Quentyn had no idea.</p>
<p>He had started by reducing the number of visits Quentyn could make to Yronwood. When he’d usually gone there several times a year, he could now go there only twice a year. Furthermore, the Yronwoods in his personal guard were replaced with Martell men, and both Gerris Drinkwater and Archibald Yronwood, old friends of his, were sent away, leaving him with only Cletus.</p>
<p>His lessons were doubled, and he’d wondered what plans his father had for him now. Did he really stand to inherit Dorne as many rumoured? He hardly believes he’d make a good ruler. Better Arianne than me, he thought, I know how she wants it and somehow loathes him as a consequence of the rumours circulating around. Not that they’d been close at all.</p>
<p>Quentyn had always been in his own circle, sent to Yronwood at age seven, came back ten years later, and only sparsely saw his family and the rest of Dorne. But that was changing it seems, and Quentyn could see it. How could he shoulder such a burden as Dorne? He wasn’t born to be a prince. He wasn’t handsome, or a good fighter like his uncle Oberyn, he wasn’t calm and calculating like his father. He didn’t have his aunt Elia’s quick thinking, or her sister Arianne’s strong will. He wondered what made him unique.</p>
<p>Everyone is unique in his own way, his foster father, Anders Yronwood, had said. Some just take more time to realise what is unique about them than others. Quentyn scoffed. What made him unique, he already knew. He was the ugliest Martell in seven generations. He often thought about Ynys, his first crush, but when push came to shove, he never revealed his feelings to her, and she gave her heart to a northerner of all things, before being married off. If he has the courage to have presented a suit for her, perhaps? But wouldn’t she have laughed him off? He was a frog after all. And frogs are hard to look at.</p>
<p>Quentyn continued to watch the spar occurring in the courtyard. The Stark squire was struggling with the spear, but it wasn’t difficult to see why, as he faced both his cousins Obara and Nymeria, who were both skilled with the spear as any.</p>
<p>“You have to hold it further down, Jon.” Obara let out.</p>
<p>Quentyn watched the northman adjust his grip and have another stab at them both. He was surprised his uncle would take on a squire as old as Jon. He was of high birth and a member of one of the highest-ranking families on the continent for sure, but he also was far better skilled than most if not all dornish knights. There had to be something else in him.</p>
<p>He didn’t have many interactions with Jon Stark, but in the few that he had, he seemed friendly enough. He was confident, but never cocky or brash, and there was this eerie feeling about him he couldn’t put his hand on.</p>
<p>“Right that’s enough for today.” Obara’s voice rang out in the courtyard, taking Quentyn out of his day-dreaming. “Good progress, Stark.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow then?” the Stark answered.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid not, my father needs my presence at Vaith. But Nymeria will stay here.”</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>Obara left the courtyard, leaving only Nymeria and Jon as Quentyn continued to watch them put down their spears and discuss banalities.</p>
<p>“So, Jon, about that promise you made…” Nymeria started, but Quentyn cut her off.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, dear cousin, but I wondered if you could let Lor…Jon and and I have a moment?”</p>
<p>“Crawled out of that cave of yours yet, Quent?” Nym scoffed. “Can’t you wait tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“Actually, Lady Nym, I don’t mind helping Prince Quentyn. What do you wish of me?” Jon answered.</p>
<p>Quentyn’s face reddened as he saw Nymeria with murder in her eyes, but pressed on.</p>
<p>“It’s a rather private matter, I’m afraid, cousin. If you could leave us.”</p>
<p>“Fine, fine.” Nymeria huffed. “I’ll leave you two to brood together. You know where my chambers are if you get too bored, Jon.”</p>
<p>The Stark boy nodded and turned his attention back to Quentyn. Then, Jon did something unexpected, he smiled.</p>
<p>“Thanks for saving me from her. I really thought I’d had to deliver on her promise.”</p>
<p>“What was the promise?” Quentyn asked, his eyebrows raised.</p>
<p>“Oh, to fuck her.” Jon answered matter of factly, as Quentyn recoiled in shock. “What, I thought you dornishmen were straightforward with these things.”</p>
<p>“I’m not like most dornishmen.”</p>
<p>“Bullshit, you are. You just aren’t confident enough to admit it.”</p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>“Alright, Prince Quentyn, get to the point, please.”</p>
<p>“I’d like you to teach me the sword.”</p>
<p>Jon stood there for a few moments, thinking.</p>
<p>“Right, I will.” He answered. “But on a few conditions. The first is that you understand that most of this will hurt. Seeing your body, I don’t think you train a lot, so this will surely hurt your muscles and bones. Second. I get to do anything, this includes blows to your mind, body and heart. I won’t be kind. Accept these conditions and I’ll straighten you up.”</p>
<p>Quentyn shuddered for a moment but nodded.</p>
<p>“Good.” Jon answered. “Here, take this sword.”</p>
<p>He handed him a small longsword, that paled in comparison to Jon’s bastard sword.</p>
<p>“That’s not very fair, your sword is bigger than mine.” Quentyn protested. “You’ll win.”</p>
<p>“It’s not about the size of the sword, it’s about how you use it. This works in both this circumstance, and the other one, by the way.” Jon answered, making Quentyn blush. “Besides, if I hand you a bastard sword, you’ll collapse from the weight. Now try and hit me. Don’t be shy.”</p>
<p>Quentyn made a few attempts to strike him, but Jon easily brushed them aside.</p>
<p>“Don’t forget that you can use your shield as an offensive tool. Try again.”</p>
<p>Quentyn tried harder, but to no avail, none of the strikes he attempted even grazed the northman.</p>
<p>“Right.” Jon sighed. “You fostered with the Yronwoods, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes. To pay for a mistake my uncle made.”</p>
<p>“Do you know Ynys?”</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>“Did you like her.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Quentyn then felt Jon’s fist meet his cheek, and the dornish prince fell flat on the ground.</p>
<p>“Every time I’ll hear a lie from you, I’ll hit you again. Now I’ll ask it again. Did you like her?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“What kept you from making a move on her?”</p>
<p>“I’m hard to look at.”</p>
<p>Jon’s fist met Quentyn’s cheek yet again.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t a lie!”</p>
<p>“That wasn’t a truth either. Did you even ask her what she thinks of you, physically?”</p>
<p>Quentyn mumbled but didn’t have an answer.</p>
<p>“As I thought.” Jon continued. “Did it hurt when Ynys chose my brother Robb over you?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Quentyn growled and he could see Jon smile.</p>
<p>“Did it hurt when she opened her legs for a northerner she’d only met for three days, when you’d spent ten years with her. What did you want to do then?”</p>
<p>Quentyn felt his blood boil but didn’t say anything, but Jon just smirked.</p>
<p>“You know, Robb’s chambers and mine were very close in Winterfell. Now Winterfell’s walls are thick, yet I still heard her screams through the castle walls. For a fucking month they rutted day and night right to my room, keeping me awake for the old gods only know how many nights. I can still hear her screams of pleasure in my head right now because I doubt any woman ever screamed like that. Now Quentyn, you’ll never meet Robb in your life most likely, but you have a Stark in front of you. What do you wish to do to that Stark? Come on, Quentyn. Right now I am not Jon, my name is Robb Stark, I fucked Ynys Yronwood, she was mine for a month, and she enjoyed it, I loved her screams of pleasure, her mouth around my c…”</p>
<p>Quentyn had had enough and lunged at Jon with a fury he didn’t know he had. He made quick work of Jon’s initial defensive stand, forcing him back, and landing a few blows on Jon’s sword. His eyes blazing with fury with tears running down his cheeks, he tried to go for a would-be killing blow, but Jon easily brushed him aside, knocking him to the ground.</p>
<p>“Good. It seems you have a wild side after all.”</p>
<p>“I still lost.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t expect you to win. But that did unleash your potential. Anger is good when you start, because it showcases strength, but anger is a weakness as well, for it will blind you and give your opponent a chance. In battle you must be emotionless. Keep the fury, throw away the anger. Let us try something else.”</p>
<p>Quentyn nodded and took Jon’s hand as he raised him back up to his feet, Quentyn picking up the shield he left on the ground as he attacked Jon with similar fury, but trying to keep his attention fixed on trying to destabilise him, to no avail.</p>
<p>“Another failure.”</p>
<p>“You learn. I would call that progress, not failure. One cannot be expected to defeat an experienced swordsman in an hour.”</p>
<p>“I guess you are right.”</p>
<p>“Sit down Quentyn. Here.” Jon handed him a skin of water. “Refresh yourself. How do you feel?”</p>
<p>“Like every muscle in my body is going to shatter in a thousand pieces.”</p>
<p>“Good, it means you gave it your all.”</p>
<p>Quentyn nodded.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“It is no problem. I’m glad you came to me for help. Some would turn you away because of your age or physique, but I believe any man can learn.”</p>
<p>“Tell me, Jon. All that about Ynys, was it true, or did you just do it to provoke me?”</p>
<p>“All true I’m afraid.” Jon looked Quentyn with a sad smile. “Every day I’d go into the courtyard and beat the shit out of Robb because I hadn’t gotten my sleep, if that’s any comfort.”</p>
<p>“It isn’t much, but thank you anyways.” Quentyn sighed. “It’s just, it’s hard to confess anything to someone when you’re like me. You’re handsome as hell, you’re making me question my sexuality. You don’t have this problem.”</p>
<p>Jon laughed.</p>
<p>“I however.” Quentyn continued. “They call me the frog. They say I’m the ugliest Martell in six generations. I don’t have a chance against any other dornishman here, every time I go someplace, the girls’ eyes are on my friends Gerris, Cletus and even Archibald. Muscles mean something as well. I have neither.”</p>
<p>“I doubt self-loathing is going to get you far though. Knowing your weaknesses is good, enhancing them for your self-loathing isn’t. As for muscles, a month of sparring and you’ll have some, do not fear. Just keep fit afterwards.”</p>
<p>“Mayhaps, mayhaps, time will tell.”</p>
<p>“Any girl making you feel a fire? If you don’t ask, you’ll never know.”</p>
<p>“I’d have said Allyria Dayne, but she is married to Beric Dondarrion now. Myria Jordayne is nice, but I don’t see a future with her as she’s the heir of her house…”</p>
<p>“Perfect! Then talk to her. Neither of you has anything to lose. If she says yes, enjoy her company, if she says no, you lose nothing except a minor blow to your pride.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to roll up to her and say, hello Lady Myria, would you like to share my bed tonight? That will never work.”</p>
<p>Jon raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Alright, maybe it would work, but that isn’t proper.” Quentyn added.</p>
<p>Jon nodded. “Then compliment her on her beauty, on her intelligence, on something. Bring her flowers, perhaps? Flowers are rare in Dorne I believe. Or fruits? Peaches would be best. If you compliment her and she takes a bite out of one of the peaches with a smile, I say pursue that road.”</p>
<p>“How do you know dornish seduction tactics?”</p>
<p>“Trust me, you don’t want to know.”</p>
<p>“I won’t ask. Thank you for your help, Jon. When can you spar with me next?”</p>
<p>“When you’ve asked Myria Jordayne if she takes an interest in you. Or you’ve started courting her, at the very least.”</p>
<p>“How will you know that I have?”</p>
<p>“I have my sources.”</p>
<p>“Right. Thank you, Jon. I think I’ll lie down though, probably skip dinner, my back hurts like I’ve jumped from the tallest tower in the castle.”</p>
<p>“Good night, my prince, and one last thing.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Shave the mustache.”</p>
<p>Quentyn chuckled and limped back to his chambers. When he fell asleep that night, he felt the pain run over his body, but for the first time in so long, he finally felt happy, and even better, determined. He needed to see Myria soon.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Arianne</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Night had settled in and Sunspear was quietly going asleep as dinner had ended. It was a clear night sky, and the stars were all on display, a wonderful spectacle for the eyes. Arianne didn’t bother to look at them, as she’d been reading up on the book the Stark boy had been reading.</p>
<p>She’d brushed off the work at first, finding it very biased against dornish culture, but she had to admit, it was well documented, and the maester had an eloquent style of writing, not just bothering to write facts down like you would a list of things to shop for. And most importantly, it revealed some of the glaring weaknesses in the dornish system.</p>
<p>She had devoured the book in the last days, and had taken no lovers to bed during this time, preferring to wait till the end of her reading to do so, as the peaceful quiet at night made it better for her mind to absorb information, therefore she needed no distractions.</p>
<p>And it would have been the same tonight, after taking a breath of fresh air, until she heard a melody come from the end of the hall. Intrigued, she continued down the hallway where she finally could start hearing a lone voice, singing.</p>
<p>
  <em>High in the halls of the kings who are gone, Jenny would dance with her ghosts.</em>
</p>
<p>As she got closer and closer to where the sound was coming from, she was taken aback at how beautiful the voice sounded.</p>
<p>
  <em>The ones she had lost and the ones she had found</em>
</p>
<p>She’d heard singing before, from bards or other attempts by nobles to do so, but none could even compare to what she was hearing.</p>
<p>
  <em>And the ones who had loved her the most.</em>
</p>
<p>Her father had told her Rhaegar Targaryen had a beautiful voice, singing the harp and would entrance the Seven Kingdoms with his songs. One of her first memories was Rhaegar singing the last time he visited the Water Gardens. His voice was so similar, yet this felt somehow so different, and Rhaegar was long gone.</p>
<p>
  <em>The ones who’d been gone for so very long, she couldn’t remember their names.</em>
</p>
<p>As she continued down the hall, she noticed a lone figure, looking at the stars, his hair flowing with the light breeze as his back was against a pillar overlooking a small garden.</p>
<p>
  <em>From winter to summer and winter again, till the walls did crumble and fall.</em>
</p>
<p>Then she saw who it was. No, it couldn’t be possible. This voice, this voice that brought back her very first memories, how could it come…how could something so beautiful come from…Jon Stark? The boy seemed to have not registered her presence, and Arianne just let him continue his beautiful serenade to the stars.</p>
<p>
  <em>And she never wanted to leave.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Never wanted to leave.</em>
</p>
<p>The words reached towards her very soul, clutching at a part of her she didn’t know she could still put forward. He did what her cousins or her uncle or father couldn’t, he brought the girl back in her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Never wanted to leave.</em>
</p>
<p>A lone tear went down her cheek but Arianne paid it no mind, completely taken aback as the song transported her back, way back, to simpler, happier times.</p>
<p>
  <em>Never wanted to leave.</em>
</p>
<p>And she closed her eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>The ones who'd been gone for so very long, she couldn't remember their names</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They spun her around on the damp old stones, spun away all her sorrow and pain.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And she never wanted to leave</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Never wanted to leave</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Never wanted to leave </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Never wanted to leave</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They danced through the day and into the night, through the snow that swept through the hall.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>From winter to summer and winter again, till the walls did crumble and fall.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And she never wanted to leave.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Never wanted to leave.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Never wanted to leave.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Never wanted to leave.</em>
</p>
<p>Several tears now came down her cheeks, but she tried her best to stay silent, as the last verse arrived, bringing its wave of melancholia with it.</p>
<p>
  <em>And she never wanted to leave.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Never wanted to leave.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Never wanted to leave.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Never wanted to leave.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>High in the halls of the kings who are gone, Jenny would dance with her ghosts.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The ones she had lost and the ones she had found, and the ones who had loved her the most.</em>
</p>
<p>“That was…beautiful.” She finally let out as the last notes of the melody came out.</p>
<p>“How long had you been listening?” Jon asked, shocked.</p>
<p>“Enough to know you’re one of the best singers I know. How…”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. My father didn’t like when I sang, told me to not do it in front of anyone.”</p>
<p>“I cannot see why. You have a very beautiful voice. And this song…it brought back memories from when I was little, when Rhaegar Targaryen and my aunt Elia last visited during her pregnancy.”</p>
<p>“The prince used to sing?”</p>
<p>She nodded.</p>
<p>“Aye. He had a beautiful voice, just like yours. If he sang in front of an audience, you could be sure every woman would cry at the end of it.”</p>
<p>Jon nodded grimly. She knew the history of the Targaryen prince and the Starks, how he was responsible for Rickard and Brandon’s death, indirectly, and how he went away with Lyanna Stark and the Rebellion that ensued. It isn’t a big secret that Rhaegar isn’t well-liked in the North, and that the dornish could share with them.</p>
<p>“And why are you here, looking at the stars, Jon?” she asked, trying to change the subject.</p>
<p>“Because in Winterfell, we don’t have nights as clear as these. The weather is often grey, and clouds block out most of the stars in the sky. Here, it looks as if the stars are dancing…just like Jenny’s ghosts.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have stars in the sky in the North?”</p>
<p>“No, we have auroras, displays of the old gods, to show they still watch over us. They happen occasionally, and they are wonders to look at, red, blue, yellow, green lights dancing in the sky. But a sky full of stars as clear as this…I’ve never seen.”</p>
<p>“Auroras…I’d love to see some one day. I’m afraid this scenery I’ve seen for twenty years already.”</p>
<p>“I cannot get enough of it. Nearly every day I go outside and stay an hour, looking at the sky and the stars, thinking about my family. My father, my brothers, my sisters, my home, my mother…”</p>
<p>“Your mother?”</p>
<p>“I never knew her. My father never told me who she was. He promised he’d tell me the next time we saw each other though. Every night I look at the stars and I try to imagine what she looked like.”</p>
<p>“And what does she look like?”</p>
<p>“Beautiful. Highborn. Black hair, dark as the night, with a bright smile. Well-mannered and caring, but unwilling to bear the burden of a bastard for her house.”</p>
<p>“Ashara Dayne, then?”</p>
<p>“Mayhaps. I never knew her, and never will. If she’s my mother, then I’ll never see her. Father did say my mother was dead, so Lady Dayne could fit. I’d hoped Sansa would write me from Starfall to find out more, but she hasn’t.”</p>
<p>“I hope you find peace with knowing who she was. I…I knew my mother, but the relationship with my father was strained, and she left a few years ago. I loved her very much, but she and my father couldn’t stand each other anymore…and she needed home.”</p>
<p>“Home…a very broad feeling home. Shouldn’t Dorne have been her home?”</p>
<p>“She always was of Norvos. Home will always be there, just like you’ll always be of Winterfell, and I of Sunspear.”</p>
<p>“I suppose you’re right. No matter how far we go, all roads lead back home somehow.”</p>
<p>Jon stood up and wiped his cloak clean of any dirt, before looking into the distance and back to her.</p>
<p>“I’ll bid you goodnight, Arianne.”</p>
<p>Jon started to leave but Arianne couldn’t help but grab his arm.</p>
<p>“Wait.” She said as Jon looked confused.</p>
<p>Not angry or bitter, just confused. Arianne took this occasion to cup his cheeks and kiss him slightly on the lips, for three to four seconds. The northman didn’t resist or try to push her away, although Arianne could feel he was getting uneasy, so she broke the kiss.</p>
<p>“For the song. Thank you.” She said with a bright smile.</p>
<p>Jon smiled and kissed her on the forehead.</p>
<p>“Dream well, princess.”</p>
<p>And with that, he was gone down the darkened halls of Sunspear’s castle. And Arianne couldn’t help but weep slightly. She’d finally found a worthy consort, a caring and compassionate man, and she’d blown it all away for her selfish desires. Without a word, she left to her chambers, and cried.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: Decisions, discussions, betrothals and betrayals.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter V: Avenge me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: This chapter contains references to sex, magic and greendreams. You've been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter V</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Arianne</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Arianne continued to eye the man in front of him, as she brought a cup of wine to her lips, a welcome refreshment after the sun started hitting hard. She put down the cup, continuing to eye the dark-haired figure, who stayed silent, thinking about his next move.</p><p>Looking at Jon Stark became harder and harder every day, as she’d seen a worthy consort in him many times. Yet she knew that ship had sailed when her impulses had taken the better of her, and he’d be the only one she would never have.</p><p>Thinking about it, she knew it was her fault for it, and as Jon himself said, screw the past, we can only look to the future. His words were true, certainly, but this didn’t sit well with her. Her family never really looked towards the future. Her uncle Oberyn was trapped in the past, one where his sister didn’t die, and her father was as well, looking back at the days with her mother. And didn’t the Starks look back at the past too? What did they say, the North remembers? We remember too.</p><p>Justice had been done to Elia and her children. Amory Lorch and Gregor Clegane were dead in a ditch somewhere, the bodies ripped apart and their ashes sent to the bottom of the Sea of Dorne. Yet she knew her uncle’s thirst for vengeance wouldn’t be sated until he’d killed Tywin Lannister. But that man, Arianne thought, her uncle likely would never get.</p><p>“I’ve seen you’ve finished reading the book I leant you.” Jon Stark finally spoke up, pulling the princess out of her reverie. “How did you find it?”</p><p>“Good, but some parts were very biased. It seems the maester writing it had something against us.”</p><p>“He was a Dondarrion man I believe. Not that surprising. But my father said that to get a full view of our history, you needed to read three different books. One from your enemies, one from your own people, and one from neither. Neither of them holds the truth, but by piecing up events, you can paint a picture that fits all three.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t the maesters of the Citadel be bound by oath to tell the full truth?”</p><p>“The full truth is never really revealed, and well hidden. The North of all places knows this.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“The Starks have held the North longer than any other family in Westeros. Our records are extensive and our history is as well. We’ve been playing this game of yours far longer than you. We know how it is played, but we disdain it. Northerners don’t play the game of thrones, but sometimes, it is a necessary evil. Theon the Hungry Wolf is an example of that. He had to broker alliances with other houses to counteract the Andal invasion, and play the southern games.”</p><p>“That doesn’t relate to how truths can be hidden.”</p><p>“The North is an ancient place. More secrets lie there than in any other place in Westeros, be it political, economical, or even magical.”</p><p>“Magic? I’ve heard some Essosi tales about the Red God, some moonsingers in the Dothraki Sea, and of course, tales of Asshai. The maesters think magic as an abomination and refuse to even try and practice it. I thought it long gone from the world.”</p><p>“Well, truths are well hidden. Magic is complicated, which is why only a select few can use it. But us First Men, we remember. Some magic isn’t meant to be reawakened. Some secrets are meant to lie forever under the ice for if they are revealed, they could shock the world to the core. Only the Stark in Winterfell knows of those, and who knows how many secrets have been voluntarily lost throughout the years?”</p><p>“Magic then, what kind?”</p><p>“I know not. I know only some rituals can be performed to the old gods to gain strength or other things, but I know not how they are performed. The houses with the most ancient ties probably know. The Reeds, the Boggs, the Craggs…seven hells I don’t even know if most of them even work. But there is one type of magic I know of.”</p><p>“Which one would it be?”</p><p>“This one.”</p><p>To Arianne’s shock, she saw Jon’s eyes dart to the back of his head, him staring at her in deadly silence, not uttering a single word. She continued fixating him for a good minute, unable to speak, and then saw a form enter the room. It was Jon’s direwolf, Ghost, his red eyes darting around the room, moving as if he’d already been there a thousand times. With a strike of his back foot, he closed the door and headed straight towards where herself and Jon were sitting.</p><p>His expression was undecipherable, but it looked almost…human? His red eyes were looking dead into hers, as he continued walking around, slowly but surely. Then, to her shock, he raised a paw, and moved a piece on the cyvasse table.</p><p>“Jon?” she muttered in shock.</p><p>The direwolf barked in response, and exited the room as quietly as he had entered. Speechless, Arianne watched as Jon slowly awoke from his trance, his eyes tearing up slightly as he struggled to check his surroundings for a moment, before his gaze turned back to her.</p><p>“As I said.” Jon looked at her with a small smile. “Some secrets are well hidden.”</p><p>“How did you…”</p><p>“All Starks are wargs, the Starks are one of the oldest bloodlines in Westeros. As such, magic is strong in our veins. Me, father, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon, Robb. All of us. Father hasn’t bonded to a direwolf, so he may not do it often, but he has a companion of his own. Sansa doesn’t like it, and very rarely wargs into Lady. The rest of us though, we know how to use it.”</p><p>“Incredible.”</p><p>“Aye, incredible, useful. But with great power, comes great responsibility. These animals, they are wild, not pets. They are our extension, but they have their own free will. Maintaining the balance is a difficult thing, we need to be careful if we are not to sever the bond that ties us together.”</p><p>“And what makes a strong bond?”</p><p>“Trust is of utmost importance. If you cannot trust the one who you’ve bonded with, then your relationship will fail. It isn’t the only thing, of course, but it is what comes to mind first.”</p><p>“And are…wargs you say, common in the North?”</p><p>“The Mormonts are said to be able to warg into Bears. Similarly, the mountain clans, the Reeds and the Tallharts all have wargs that I know of. But being a warg is a chance in a million, unless you’ve got old blood running through your veins.”</p><p>“The Martells are as old a family you may get in Dorne, do you think I could…”</p><p>“Mayhaps. Most wargs have dreams about their companions. I have dreams of Ghost, and another companion, but that one is likely a mistake.” The northman stumbled slightly, and tried to steer the conversation away. “But enough about me, how do you fare in these times?”</p><p>“Better. Slightly. My father has arranged several more lessons during the week, so I have that to look forward too.”</p><p>“See? Your father likely thinks he’s been overlooking your education, and wants you to inherit Dorne when he passes.”</p><p>“Mayhaps, mayhaps. Or he’s planning something else. He’s always planning something.”</p><p>“That we can agree on, your father looks like he’s scheming all the time.”</p><p>“Very true. I think he’ll get mixed up with all his plans someday. He’ll poison a Toland and reward a Manwoody when he wanted to do the opposite. Old age hits hard.”</p><p>“Your father isn’t that old!” Jon chuckled.</p><p>“Maybe not in age, but in spirit and body he is. His gout has made him weaker, and I don’t know how long he’ll be able to hang on.”</p><p>“You should visit him.” Jon said sternly. “I’ve known my father a long time, and being away from him for so long has taken its toll. If I could see him again, I would be delighted to. I know your relationship with him has been complicated, but you’ll be able to mend bridges that way. Talk a little, figure some things out?”</p><p>“Mayhaps. I’ll consider it.” Arianne said with a small smile, before turning serious once more. “How have you been finding Quentyn?”</p><p>“Quentyn…he’s a nice lad honestly.” Jon answered as he laid back in his chair. “If that can be any reassurance to you, he doesn’t want Dorne. He only wants to have a chance at life.”</p><p>Arianne raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“Quentyn hasn’t had the chance of living like you.” Jon answered matter-of-factly. “He’s been fostered away, never really knew his family. He hasn’t been blessed with your or Trystayne’s features, hasn’t bedded a woman, hasn’t had any fighting capabilities. This hurts your self-confidence hard.”</p><p>“Quentyn’s always been on his lonesome. Always sulking in the corner.”</p><p>“Did you ever ask him why?”</p><p>Arianne blushed.</p><p>“I didn’t think so either, which goes to show how little you really know about your family.” Jon shook his head. “You should talk to him as well. Quentyn is smart, but refuses to acknowledge it. He also thinks you hate him because you think your father is going to give him Dorne, which is why he never speaks to you.”</p><p>“That’s not true! I never speak to him because there’s nothing to say to him!”</p><p>“He’s your brother, how is there nothing to say to him? He knows the Bloodroyals better than anyone, wouldn’t that be a good subject of conversation, his time fostering at Yronwood? Let me remind you they’d be your principal opponents if ever you’d ascend to the Sun throne.”</p><p>“How do you know all this?”</p><p>“Because I spoke to him. I think Quentyn is an intelligent boy, who unfortunately has spent too much time hating himself for who he is and what he looks like than actually putting his qualities forward. I’m training him to become a better warrior, and to better express his mind. To set aside what he thinks he is, and put forward how he really is.”</p><p>“A noble endeavour.” Arianne nodded. “I’ll…speak to him. You’re right, it’s been too long since I have properly discussed anything with Quent.”</p><p>“We only have one family. If you cannot trust family, then who can you trust?” Jon asked, to which Arianne had no answer.</p><p>“Now let us chance the subject onto something more interesting.” Arianne smirked. “Did any of my cousins manage to get to you, yet? I’ve heard they are quite persistent.”</p><p>“Tyene and Nymeria have tried. Tyene was much more straightforward than Nym, which is saying something.”</p><p>Arianne laughed and Jon shared her laughter.</p><p>“Tyene always has been very direct with what she wants. Did you give in?”</p><p>“As tempting as it would be. No, I haven’t. Tyene is sweet but she’d poison me in my sleep the second I’m not looking. As for Nymeria…I’m tempted but I just can’t do it somehow. I’m not sure what’s stopping me.”</p><p>“Nymeria deserves it. She’s always been second in line behind Tyene and I. Let her have her moment of glory, and stop torturing her, Jon.”</p><p>“I’ll…consider it as well.”</p><p>“Stop considering and live for once. We only have one life, enjoy it while it lasts. Go get her.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Jon nodded, as if he had been seeking her approval. “For your advice.”</p><p>“If I can be of any use to you, you know where to find me, Jon.” Arianne winked. “Because it seems as though I’ve won.”</p><p>“So, you have.” The northman nodded. “Impressive work. You’re getting better.”</p><p>“You’ve been distracted as well.” Arianne grinned. “My cousins are bothering you that much?”</p><p>“You could say that.” He nodded. “I should be on my way, Prince Oberyn wants to spar later.”</p><p>“Have fun. Oh, and by the way, what was the dream you thought was a mistake, if I may ask?”</p><p>Jon drew in a deep breath before closing the door shut and moving back towards her.</p><p>“If I tell you, you have to swear on your life to tell no one.”</p><p>“I swear it. May the seven strike me down if I ever do.”</p><p>“Good.” He then stared at her with half-frightened, half-angered eyes. “I dreamt of a dragon. He had…green scales…I think. I flew over water, then over cities. Far away cities. In the Sand. Not in Dorne, further away. Then he was chained, then he wasn’t. I can feel his pain, betrayal, anger, sadness. I can feel everything he feels. Once, in front of a city, there was a girl with silver hair. She ordered me to burn evil men. I did. I didn’t enjoy it, but I did. They were evil men, but evil men have the same cries of pain as any other man when they die. I can still smell the burnt flesh of their corpses, their cries of agony. I hear their screams at night, and sometimes they wake me up. Sometimes when I fly, I see a lady dressed in Stark colours, but I don’t see her face. She is in pain. I know it. She lies in a bed of blood and roses. I stare at the sky, expecting her to talk to me, but she just repeats the same words, over and over again.”</p><p>“What words?”</p><p>“Promise me. Avenge me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Jon</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The princess’ face stayed stoic for a long moment, and Jon wondered if he hadn’t made a mistake. Had he been wrong to trust her, would she look differently upon him? He’d never told anyone about these dreams, but he’d been confident enough to open up to her.</p><p>After what seemed to be an eternity, Arianne finally spoke up.</p><p>“And you don’t know who that woman was?”</p><p>Jon just shook his head.</p><p>“No. I just see her body, lying in a bed of blood, with roses spread along it. The Roses are bloodied, and I can only hear the voices. One of them is hers, I’m sure. The other…I’m not so sure. It sounds familiar but different.”</p><p>“And the dragon dream, do you have any ideas as to where it comes from?”</p><p>“No. Bran also had this dream, but he was a dragon flying over a city, and he didn’t feel anything. I can feel all his emotions, like he was part of me.”</p><p>“There’s a rumour about the last Targaryen, Daenerys, being alive and having conquered parts of Slaver’s Bay. She is also rumoured to have three dragons.”</p><p>“If that is true, it could match the dream that I had. But what does this have anything to do with me?”</p><p>“I’m unsure. Maybe the gods showed you a vision from beyond the seas, to warn you of a danger?”</p><p>“If so, the gods work in mysterious ways.”</p><p>“I don’t know, I never had any dreams that felt real. It was always just…normal things.”</p><p>“Well…thank you for your help anyways. Listen Arianne, I had to tell you something. I think…”</p><p>Suddenly there were a couple knocks on the door and Arianne quickly raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“Who is it?” she called.</p><p>“It’s Quent. Is Jon here?”</p><p>“I am.” Jon answered.</p><p>“May I enter?”</p><p>“Go ahead, brother.” Arianne answered.</p><p>“Sorry to disturb you both, but, erm…Uncle Oberyn is waiting for you Jon…and I wanted to ask you something. I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Right. Sorry, Arianne, I didn’t see time flying by. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Jon answered.</p><p>“Of course. What was that thing you wanted to talk to me about?”</p><p>“It…isn’t important. I’ll tell you another time, perhaps. Thanks for listening to me, I know it could have sounded like gibberish.”</p><p>“Anytime, Jon. If you have another dream…I can try to make sense of it with you. And rest assured, I won’t tell a soul.”</p><p>Jon smiled slightly and nodded, before turning to Quentyn and leaving the room, waving good-bye to the princess.</p><p>Moving along Sunspear’s corridors, he noticed that Quentyn wasn’t taking him to the training grounds but rather a secluded area in the castle.</p><p>“This isn’t the way to the sparring grounds.” He asked surprised. “Where are you taking me?”</p><p>“To my rooms. Uncle Oberyn said we had an hour.” The prince responded matter-of-factly.</p><p>“An hour for what?”</p><p>“To discuss Myria.” The prince opened the door, showing a richly decorated room similar to Arianne’s, yet more simple and blank, with no other signs of life than himself. “Sorry for the mess, I usually don’t have visitors. I keep to myself.”</p><p>“I see you’ve kept training.” Jon said as he pointed at the small longsword he’d given the prince a few days ago.</p><p>“Ah yes. On my own. Facing my demons really. But that’s not the reason I wanted your help.”</p><p>“You want my help with Myria. Well, you made a move on her?”</p><p>“I did. Right after my lessons with Maester Caleotte I went to her chambers, and I brought her a plate of fruits, like you said.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And she accepted. We talked, and before she left, she took a bite of the peach and said she would be delighted to further our conversation tonight.”</p><p>“Seems like you’ve made your catch.” Jon chuckled. “You’ve done well, now it’s up to you.”</p><p>“Well that’s the problem.” The prince answered. “I don’t know how to do it.”</p><p>“You don’t know where to put it?” Jon scoffed.</p><p>“I know where to put it.” Quentyn rolled his eyes. “But I don’t know how to well…perform well.”</p><p>“Why come to me. Shouldn’t your uncle Oberyn be better in those regards?”</p><p>“You have a reputation here in Dorne you know. Not to mention discussing these things with my uncle would be incredibly awkward.” Quentyn sighed. “And you’re a friend. Did I misinterpret things?”</p><p>Jon stood there shocked for a second, before sitting down on a chair next to Quentyn.</p><p>“You haven’t. What do you want to know?”</p><p>“How do you…well…”</p><p>“You can talk freely with me. I’m not a septon or your family.”</p><p>“Right. Well how do you bring so much pleasure to women? I’m afraid I’m fairly average…in size I mean.”</p><p>“So you don’t know where to put it?” Jon scoffed before Quentyn slapped him across the head. Not enough to hurt, but enough to surprise Jon.</p><p>“Ow, ow, ow.” Jon laughed as Quentyn chuckled. “Alright. Alright. The key is that pleasure must be shared. If you are only looking for your own release, you won’t have a great night, and your companion won’t either.”</p><p>“And how do I do that?”</p><p>“Ah well, here is where the Wolf’s kiss comes in.”</p><p>“Here, I’ll show you.” Jon took an apple from a nearby container, and chopped it in half with a dagger, before removing the seeds. “This is a woman’s cunt. No need to blush. It won’t look like that, but it’s the best I can do. Now every woman is different, but I can show you how it can roughly be done.”</p><p>“Teach me.”</p><p>“Good, first you have to…”</p><p>It felt like an eternity to teach Quentyn about sexual education of all things, but all in all, Jon thought he’d done a great job. He thanked the gods that no one decided to barge into the room at that moment, or he’d have a hard time explaining what Quentyn was trying to do to an apple or a peach with his tongue while he mimicked motions with his hands. But now, everything was on the Dornish prince to perform.</p><p>“And remember.” Jon said before standing up, seeing as time was running out. “The size of your sword only matters if you don’t know what you’re doing. If you know what you are doing, you’ll be fine. Adjust to the rhythm of your partner. Slow thrusts at first, and rougher if she asks for it. If you feel yourself being close, warn her. If you want to last longer, think about something really ugly. Your grandmother for example. You can delay it by a minute or two.”</p><p>“What’s your delay?”</p><p>“My sister Sansa. Instant turn-off.”</p><p>“Oh. I guess that won’t work with Arianne then. Mayhaps the old Maester would do.”</p><p>“That’s…I didn’t need to know.”</p><p>“Uhm, sorry. Got carried away. Thanks for your help.”</p><p>“No need to worry. But do me a favour and don’t tell anyone I taught you that. I don’t want to be known as Sunspear’s sex education teacher. Or be flooded with demands if it works.”</p><p>“Right. Right. I won’t. Now shall we go? I believe Uncle Oberyn is waiting.”</p><p>“Us?”</p><p>“Yes, my uncle wanted to see my progress. My friend Cletus will be coming as well.” The prince said, reaching for his longsword. “Shall we go?”</p><p>“Lead the way.” Jon said, surprised, as he gathered his own things and exited the room, Quentyn happily trotting down the stairs towards the courtyard.</p><p>“Ah the men of the hour!” Oberyn greeted them as they entered the yard, the sun having stopped blazing as it was nearly sundown. “I’ve seen you’ve put off some weight, Quent, good on you. I look forward to see what the wolf has taught you. Jon, you’ll be sparring with Nymeria with spears I suppose?”</p><p>Jon nodded and reached for a good-sized spear. Not too large to avoid putting him off balance, but one he was comfortable with.</p><p>“I see you’ve been handling my cousin quite well.” Nymeria joked as Jon turned to face her. “Good. He needed some reshaping.”</p><p>“Aye, he did.” Jon made the first move, trying to strike Nymeria from above, but she easily parried the blow.</p><p>“How are you, anything good happening lately?” Jon asked as he circled around Nymeria, trying to find an opening.</p><p>“Getting fed up about father telling us how he cut the Mountain’s balls with a rusty knife dripped in vinegar. I never thought I’d say it.” She said, trying to approach Jon with a flurry of strikes he easily parried.</p><p>“You get fed up with his stories, really?” Jon asked as he made a move of his own, too small to pierce Nymeria’s guard, but good enough to probe for weaknesses.</p><p>“I wish he could spend more time talking about how Lorch died. I barely know anything apart from the fact he was lowered into a pit of snakes and died in agony there.” The Sand Snake answered, trying to strike at him.</p><p>“Seems like I already know enough.”</p><p>“Not me.” Nymeria continued her attacks, but Jon parried both and made a move towards her.</p><p>“Oh yes, and rumour has it my uncle wants to betroth my cousin Arianne to Willas Tyrell.”</p><p>Jon didn’t see Nymeria’s strike as it knocked him to the ground, in a state of shock. Nymeria raised her eyebrows, surprised at having knocked him down, and gave him a hand to come back onto his feet.</p><p>“Willas Tyrell?” Jon asked as Nymeria cleaned off some dirt off his cheeks.</p><p>“It’s only rumours. Nothing important yet. A few ravens flew to Highgarden, a few came back. Rumour has it that Willas Tyrell could be it, but it could very well be Loras.”</p><p>Loras? That one liked men more than women. Even with a bride such as Arianne, he wouldn’t spare a look at her, and leave her in an unhappy marriage. No. This couldn’t be.</p><p>“But again.” Nymeria said. “It is only rumours. The ravens to Highgarden could be about another matter, but my uncle has been looking for a husband for Arianne, and she’ll be the one making the decision in the end.”</p><p>“Really? Isn’t he going to force her hand?”</p><p>“He might if she rejects all her suitors, but I don’t see that happening. One of them will be good enough for her.”</p><p>“Alright, you two. Enough of small talk and come watch this duel with me!” Oberyn yelled as he and Nymeria watched Quentyn and Cletus Yronwood, a boy roughly the same age as him, but much more built for battle.</p><p>Both men took their positions and Quentyn circled around Cletus. This unnerved the Yronwood heir, who lunged forward, his sword being quickly parried by Quentyn’s. Quickly, both found themselves in a gruelling match where neither found an advantage over the other.</p><p>Finally, something seemed to have clicked in Quentyn, as he lunged forward at Cletus with an amount of force Jon didn’t know he had. Surprised, Cletus was tackled to the ground, his sword flung away as Quentyn stuck his shield in the sand and held his sword to Cletus’ throat.</p><p>“Yield.” He simply said</p><p>“I yield.” Cletus chuckled. “Damn, Quent. I didn’t expect that out of you.”</p><p>“I had a good teacher.” Quentyn took off his helmet, and running a hand through his hair.</p><p>This is where Jon saw where he drew his strength from. On the balconies, he saw a beautiful girl with dark curly brown hair and olive skin. She had dark brown eyes and was probably as tall as Quentyn. The golden quill pin on her dress showed her allegiance to House Jordayne.</p><p>He smiled. The frog was no more, he’d turned into a proper prince of Dorne. A warrior, ready to fight for his princess. And now he only had to claim his prize.</p><p>“Well fought, Quentyn.” Myria came down with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Thank you, Myria.” He landed a kiss on her hand.</p><p>“I hope you haven’t forgotten that we are to continue knowing each other tonight?”</p><p>“I couldn’t forget, my lady.”</p><p>“How do you feel about…going right now. Your exploits made me hungry, and I believe we can eat in my chambers.”</p><p>“I’ll be on my way once I’ve changed out of this armour.”</p><p>“Good. Hurry up, I wouldn’t want the main course to get cold.” She winked at him as she left and Jon repressed an urge to laugh as Cletus stood there dumbfounded.</p><p>Quentyn just smiled and Jon urged him to take off his armour as soon as possible to join Lady Jordayne soon, lest she become impatient.</p><p>“And remember, you are a prince of Dorne. Unbowed, Unbent and Unbroken. Let no one convince you otherwise.” Jon said to Quentyn before he nodded and left.</p><p>“I know what you’re thinking.” A voice came from behind Jon as he turned around to face Cletus Yronwood. “I’m an Yronwood, so I want to manipulate him. Well, Lord Stark, let me tell you that it would be unwise to judge a son for the sins of his father.”</p><p>“I didn’t say that.”</p><p>“No, but you thought about it.”</p><p>“Can’t say I haven’t.”</p><p>“Can’t say I blame you. House Yronwood has always been second behind the Martells. We are the Boltons to the Starks, the Royces to the Arryns, the Swanns to the Baratheons or the Hightowers to the Tyrells. Always second.” Cletus answered. “But there is no politics between Quentyn and I. He’s been a friend. Always has and always will be. And he deserves the world for what it’s thrown at him.”</p><p>“That we agree on.”</p><p>“Every being deserves happiness, even frogs.”</p><p>“Careful, that one isn’t a frog, but a prince.”</p><p>“Aye. A frog no more. Good work, I’d never think I’d see Quent so invested into fighting.”</p><p>“It only took a push.”</p><p>Cletus nodded.</p><p>“Thank you. For what you’ve done to Quent. He needed it.”</p><p>“No need to. He is happy, that is all that matters.”</p><p>“What about your own happiness? Isn’t there somewhere or something you wish to pursue? If this isn’t too indiscrete of course.”</p><p>“I think I’ve lost my chance at it.”</p><p>“I don’t think you ever lose the chance. Not until you’ve given up. That’s why I’ve never given up on Allyria.”</p><p>“That ship might have sailed.”</p><p>“I’ve never given up. We shall see. Good night, Lord Stark.”</p><p>“Good night, Lord Cletus.”</p><p>Jon had been intrigued by the Yronwood heir’s words, but as he made his way back to his chambers, he couldn’t help but think he was right. It isn’t over until you’ve given up. But wasn’t it too late? Arianne was just an illusion.</p><p>Just when he finally had found a caring, compassionate and strong-willed woman. One that was beautiful on top of that, and who knew how it was to be a ruler, one that he would love to kiss, to hold in his arms, to lay all night next to, talking about everything and nothing. She’d taken him out of his icy cover, and injected her fire into him. She was the only one he told about the dragon dreams after all, and he knew she wouldn’t betray his secret.</p><p>Jon sighed, and he cried. That night he did not dream of dragons, but only of a single, unidentifiable voice crying from far away.</p><p>
  <em>Avenge me. Avenge me. Avenge me.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Ned</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“How did your meeting with Lord Velaryon go?” Renly Baratheon asked, as Ned Stark looked down at his desk, the golden chain around his neck weighing on him heavily.</p><p>Perfectly well in truth, but now was not the time to be truthful.</p><p>“As well as could be expected. He refused the offer.”</p><p>“So, you haven’t found a replacement for a Master of Ships?” the young Baratheon asked</p><p>“Not yet. Maybe Lord Mooton? I’ll have to think about it. In any case Driftmark and Claw Isle are both firmly on Stannis’ side.”</p><p>Or are they?</p><p>“Shame.” Renly shook his head. “My brother’s actions are bordering on treason.”</p><p>“A treason that will be dealt with eventually. Thank you for your service, Lord Renly.”</p><p>“I live to serve, lord hand.”</p><p>The young Baratheon left the room without another word and Ned got working on what needed to be fixed – or torn apart.</p><p>Robert had mismanaged the realm beyond his wildest expectations. King’s Landing was the same as all those years before, and the corruption in the city was rampant. That he had dealt with, ensuring the City Watch was now free of corruption and its members replaced with more…complacent individuals.</p><p>He’d finally dealt with the thorn in his side that was the Vale. Robert couldn’t give two shits about his kingdoms apart from staying in line and paying their dues, and he’d left that madwoman Lysa Tully in charge. This was now fixed, with Robar Royce installed as protector of the Vale and guardian of Robin Arryn until he came of age. Lysa Tully had been sent back to Riverrun, under the care of her uncle Brynden, and with the Royces now firmly implanted in the Stark camp, this would prove to be easier to deal with later.</p><p>He’d also turned Stannis away from his office of Master of Ships. Since Stannis was presumed to be hand when Jon Arryn died, he went sulking to Dragonstone, and Ned used this opportunity to deprive him of the Royal Fleet. And with the meeting with Lord Velaryon going well…this was no longer an issue.</p><p>What was an issue however, was the Reach. Mace Tyrell was an ambitious but foolish man, but her mother, Olenna, was another story. The famous Queen of Thorns had great plans for her family, and he’d need to play a clever game in order to secure their allegiance. Thankfully, the Queen mother was more than helpful in that regard and he hoped he’d see his work come to fruition today.</p><p>The one thing he’d failed to do was reduce Lannister influence in the city. As far as things went, the Lannisters were still very much in charge, and Ned would have to be very careful in his next moves. Tywin Lannister is a dangerous man, his children…much less. He’d need to play on that if he wanted to see his work end in success.</p><p>As a matter of fact, things were almost ready. All he needed to do was go on a diplomatic trip to Dorne at the end of the month and reveal the truth to Jon, and plan from there. Suddenly, a few knocks were heard at the door, before a bald man quietly entered the room.</p><p>“Lord Hand, am I interrupting?”</p><p>“Seeing as you are already here, Lord Varys. What is it?”</p><p>“It seems Ser Barristan Selmy has declared for Daenerys Targaryen. He took his dismissal rather harshly.”</p><p>“A princess half a world away is the least of my concerns right now. The old man wishes to go pledge his sword to the mad king’s daughter? Let him do so, she’s stuck in Slaver’s Bay without a fleet.”</p><p>“She has three dragons.”</p><p>Ned sighed. “I’m aware. But right now…the state of the kingdoms is what worries me. Let us deal with the dragon when the time is right.”</p><p>“Very well, lord hand.” The eunuch nodded. “Oh, and you wished to see the Queen, she is ready to receive you.”</p><p>“Thank you, I’ll be there shortly.”</p><p>Ned Stark made his way through the Red keep, passing by Arya, who barely acknowledged him as she was in a lesson with her dance master, Syrio Forel of Braavos, and straight towards the king’s chambers, where the Queen was waiting.</p><p>“Your Grace.” Ned bowed respectfully.</p><p>“You wished to see me, Lord Hand?” the queen barely acknowledged him.</p><p>“I wished to discuss betrothals for Joffrey, your grace.”</p><p>Cersei sighed.</p><p>“And whose proposal is it this time?”</p><p>“Margaery Tyrell again, your grace.”</p><p>“Gods that Tyrell oaf won’t stop. Isn’t it the third time he asked for my son’s hand?”</p><p>“It is. Your grace, you need an alliance to solidify the Baratheon line. The Tyrells are a powerful family, and Margaery Tyrell is the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms…”</p><p>“I won’t have it, lord hand. I’ve already told you so.”</p><p>“As you’ve seen my attempts at refusing the proposal haven’t been fruitful.”</p><p>Cersei looked at him with fire in her eyes, and Ned knew she’d taken the bait.</p><p>“What do you wish of me?”</p><p>“Only for you to help me in this cause, your grace.” Ned simply said. “I think that your words as a mother will far outweigh mine. Just write a simple letter to lord Tyrell and give it to Grandmaester Pycelle. I won’t intrude on your privacy and read the letter, I know too well the words you would use would be too personal for me to intervene.”</p><p>The Queen now smirked from ear to ear.</p><p>“What a remarkable idea. I will, lord hand. When must I finish this letter?”</p><p>“If you can finish it before tonight so that the ravens can fly before the storms hit the Reach, that would be wonderful.”</p><p>“I’ll be right on it, lord hand. Thank you for visiting me.”</p><p>“Your grace.” Ned bowed before exiting the room, a wide smile on his face.</p><p>She’d taken the bait, and now all Ned needed to do was to write a letter of his own, to Highgarden. Cersei’s fear of the Tyrells would be her downfall, and he’d be able to easily drag the Reach into the fold.</p><p>It was late into the night as Ned finished writing his letters, but the day wasn’t finished. He hurried down the steps of the Red Keep towards Maegor’s tunnels, where his usual meetup was scheduled. He checked twice for Varys’ little birds, but it seemed none of them managed to trail him this time.</p><p>He slowly made his way through the tunnels, before a shadowy figure appeared before him.</p><p>“The Wolf howls.” Ned said simply.</p><p>“The Pack answers.” The figure answered.</p><p>“Together we hunt.” Ned nodded as the figure approached him. “What news of the bride?”</p><p>“Old man sends his greetings. Confirms the triplets.” The figure said, as Ned nodded. “Confirmed encounter with both Youngclaw and Rose’s son.”</p><p>“Good. Send this message North.” Ned checked twice behind him. “Thorned Rose secured. The Sword glistens in the moonlight. The lion’s claws dip in the water.”</p><p>“I will. Old man sends this message as well: the seed is strong.”</p><p>Ned recoiled for a moment, before composing himself.</p><p>“Very well. I’ll contact the nest for this one. All communications now go to the Wolf’s Den.”</p><p>“It will be done.”</p><p>“Farewell, and good luck.”</p><p>The shadowy figured turned away and disappeared from his sight very quickly. Ned waited a few moments, before slowly making his way back to his chambers. The seed is strong…this could mean a lot, and he intended to see it through.</p><p>Over the next few days, Ned scoured the records in the library of the Red keep in between council meetings and Robert’s drunken rants, and after a week of searching, Ned finally found it. The confirmation that the king’s children were not his. Oh, this was beautiful. Beyond Ned’s wildest dreams. But he had to stay silent and contact the nest as soon as possible.</p><p>On another dark night, he slipped out of the keep towards Maegor’s tunnels once more, meeting another, smaller man.</p><p>“The eagle rises.” The man said quietly.</p><p>“The chicks welcome their meal.” Ned answered.</p><p>“Together we hunt. What do you wish of me?”</p><p>“I need you to spread these ten letters across the kingdoms when the time is right. It is sealed with my personal seal and contains everything the lords of Westeros needs to know.”</p><p>“What are the instructions?”</p><p>“Dance or death. To the ten majors.”</p><p>“It will be done, my lord.”</p><p>“See to it that it is, good luck my friend.”</p><p>And with that, the final nail in the coffin of the Baratheon dynasty was set. All he had to do was watch it crumble, yet there was still one loose end he couldn’t deal with just yet.</p><p>The next few days flew by for Ned, who just enjoyed life at the Red keep while his old friend was out drinking, whoring and hunting. However, it was then that Ned heard the terrible news.</p><p>“My lord, my lord!” a servant ran into his chambers, panicking.</p><p>“Calm down, boy. What is it?”</p><p>“The king is dead…my lord…a hunting accident. The new king wishes to see you in his chambers.”</p><p>Ned nodded. This wasn’t expected, but it was certainly good for him. Now all he needed to do was being dismissed from his functions as Hand and reach Dorne as soon as possible. Yet if his presence was requested immediately, then it meant…Ned didn’t want to take chances.</p><p>He rushed up to Arya’s chambers, who was practicing with Syrio.</p><p>“Sword Forel. Arya. I need you both to leave right now. There is a place at the docks called the Eagle’s Nest. Friends run the place. Stay there until I say it is safe to come out.”</p><p>“What is happening, father?” Arya asked, shocked.</p><p>“I don’t know, that is the problem. I do not want to put you in unnecessary danger. Disappear into the crowd, my friends at the nest will take care of you.”</p><p>“But father…”</p><p>“No buts Arya. Sword Forel, run there now. Take care of her.” He handed him a bag of gold. “For the journey. You know where to go if anything goes wrong.”</p><p>Syrio Forel nodded and shoved the bag into his pocket.</p><p>“Come, girl. We need to leave.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“No buts, little girl. Your father senses you might be in danger. It is unwise to disobey him. If danger lurks, death is not far away, and what do we say to the god of death?”</p><p>“Not today.” Arya answered.</p><p>“Good. Let us hurry up now, child.” Syrio nodded at Ned, who let them go through a small passageway leading towards Maegor’s tunnels.</p><p>Ned spared one more look at Arya, before taking in a deep breath and heading straight for the throne room. There he saw the false king upon his thrown of molten swords, his mother right next to him.</p><p>“Lord Stark, thank you for coming.” The false king started.</p><p>“Your grace.” Ned winced. “What do you wish of me?”</p><p>“You’ve served faithfully as my father’s hand, but I am afraid I no longer require your services. I wish you hand me your chain.”</p><p>“Very well.” Ned took off the chain around his neck, handing it to Ser Jaime Lannister, who was watching the scene with an amused smile.</p><p>“I am also king now, and I intend to receive oaths of fealty from all the lords of the kingdoms. So, kneel before me, Lord Stark, and proclaim your allegiance to your king.”</p><p>And it was at this moment Ned knew he was doomed. He sighed, he could lie, but an oath was an oath, and these could not be broken. Ned closed his eyes, and saw Lyanna’s face once more. Then he laughed.</p><p>The throne room stayed in shock.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Joffrey asked, angered.</p><p>“No. I won’t.”</p><p>The room went into uproar.</p><p>“You’re no king.” Ned continued. “Not today, not ever. I will not bow to you.”</p><p>“Guards, seize him!” Joffrey cried out as the room degenerated into madness.</p><p>Ned didn’t resist and instead looked the boy dead in the eyes throughout the whole ordeal.</p><p>“Throw him into the Black cells.” Joffrey roared. “He will be executed in a moon for his insolence!”</p><p>This is how Ned had found himself in this damp, old cell, cut off from anything and anyone. He hoped Arya and Syrio had made it out, for they would make valuable hostages if they were ever caught, and Ned couldn’t allow this. Slowly, he thought about his plan. It had gone so perfectly. Jaehaerys would soon know, considering he’d made sure that Doran had received the new instructions, and his betrothed Daenerys would soon make her way to Westeros. Two Targaryens, together, to reclaim the throne. And Lyanna’s vengeance would be complete.</p><p>Unfortunately, he wouldn’t be there to see it. Or maybe they’d let him take the black? No. That demonspawn would never let him. He’d want his head for the insult. He wouldn’t live to see the Wall.</p><p>Suddenly, the door to his cell opened, revealing a bald man with a lamp.</p><p>“Lord Varys. A pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>“It is too. I wish it could be under better circumstances, lord Stark.”</p><p>“I wish it as well. The queen sends you to try and sway me to redact my statements?”</p><p>“The king will allow you to take the black if you do, and if you swear fealty to him.”</p><p>“I won’t. I made my peace with death the moment my sister died.”</p><p>“Whose death, lord Stark? Yours or your daughter’s?”</p><p>Ned’s heart sank. Did Arya and Syrio not make it? The time to get out was short, but he was so sure he’d left them enough to get away. If Arya was still a hostage, then Ned would have to reconsider. A broken oath for a life.</p><p>“Tell me, lord Stark, and forgive my curiosity.” The eunuch continued. “You said you served the king, but which one. Do you mean to bow to Stannis?”</p><p>“Stannis?” Ned asked. “No, gods no. No more Baratheons, not even Renly.”</p><p>The eunuch seemed confused, and Ned smiled from ear to ear. The last loose end, right in front of him. He eyed the lamp, and he needed to distract the eunuch for just one second. One second to lunge forward.</p><p>“Which king then?” Varys asked.</p><p>“Not yours. Not the Blackfyre spawn.”</p><p>Varys’ dropped his guard for a second. This was all Ned needed. Quickly, he punched the lamp and grabbed a piece of glass. Before Varys knew anything, he was on his back with Ned pointing a shard of glass at his throat.</p><p>“Long live the king.” Ned smirked. “Jaehaerys Targaryen, son of Lyanna Stark.”</p><p>Before the eunuch’s eyes widened in shock, Ned slit his throat, leaving him to die in agony, as guards rushed to the scene. Ned noticed a few cuts on his hands from the broken glass, but paid no mind to it.</p><p>“What happened here?” a guard cried out.</p><p>“Thought he tried to come and poison me. Killed him.” Ned answered.</p><p>“Keep him chained to the walls this time!” a guard called out. “Do not serve him anything to eat tonight and await his grace’s instructions.”</p><p>Ned smiled and laid back down as a guard kicked the shard of glass out of Ned’s reach, leaving him in irons on both his feet and hands, struck to the wall. Ned sighed, and drifted off to sleep. Deep down, he thought of Jaehaerys.</p><p>
  <em>This is it, Jae. It’s all on you now. Avenge me. Avenge us.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: Love is perhaps a victory march after all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter VI: Under the dornish sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Lots of Smut, including cousin incest. You've been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter VI</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jon</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jon woke up with the taste of blood in his mouth. A quick look around his room made it clear that Ghost wasn’t with him and likely went hunting. He scratched his head and leapt out of bed. What had happened that night had troubled him.</p><p>He heard the voices again. One was clearly the woman’s, the one he saw lie in a pool of blood and roses, the one asking him to promise him something. But the other…the other he didn’t know. It was weird, he knew the voice calling out, but he was confused at the same time.</p><p>The voices…were they intertwined? Yes, he could see it now. One was also the woman’s, but the other…he couldn’t make out. Was it a man’s? Perhaps, as it seemed deeper. But still, the face of the woman remained mysterious.</p><p>Jon shook his head. The dreams had been haunting him for a while, and if he couldn’t make sense of them for ten years, he wouldn’t be able to make sense of them now. He quickly put on a shirt with short sleeves, and a cover, always being careful to hide a dagger or two just in case. He looked around the room, searching for Dark Sister, and noticed the blade had started glowing slightly red.</p><p>He approached the sword and took it out of its pommel, and indeed, he could see that the Valyrian steel red streaks had started expanding on the sword. They took up so much space, that half of the sword’s surface was covered in red, and it seemed as though the sword was whispering to him in words he couldn’t understand.</p><p>This was indeed very weird. He never noticed his father’s sword, the ancestral Stark heirloom Ice, grow this red in colour. He did notice that the streaks amplified slightly when his father was around the direwolves, but Dark Sister never reacted that way near Ghost, only leaving glimmering red streaks whenever Ghost was around. Nothing to the extent the sword was glimmering now.</p><p>Jon shook his head. Too many mysteries, too many secrets. The Valyrians were a secretive bunch, why couldn’t they just have left instructions on what it meant when the sword started glowing red? Maybe he could send a letter to Maester Aemon? Well this he would deal with later. First, he wanted to see how Quentyn had fared in his little adventure last night.</p><p>He walked down Sunspear’s corridors and into the exterior gardens. The Sun was glimmering, but some clouds had covered the sky and made the heat at least bearable. Walking through the gardens was always a nice experience as he could stop in the morning to think on his own.</p><p>Finding a spot close to a palm tree, he sat down and started reading another book, this time about the history of the Stormlands under House Baratheon. A fascinating read if he was honest. It seems the Baratheons have had a rich history, that didn’t resume itself to bashing in skulls and being jerks to their neighbours.</p><p>Suddenly he felt the ruffling of leaves behind him and dropped his book to turn and see a young woman with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Lady Myria.” Jon nodded. “You’re up quite late, I thought most of the castle would be eating lunch right now.”</p><p>“Ah yes. Prince Quentyn and I went to sleep quite late last night.” She chuckled.</p><p>“How was he?”</p><p>“Intrigued, are you? I didn’t mean to interrupt, I merely wanted me to thank you.”</p><p>“Thank me. How so?”</p><p>“For what you taught Quentyn.”</p><p>“I didn’t do anything.”</p><p>“Oh please. There’s only one man in Dorne who knows how to do these things with his tongue, and Quentyn certainly didn’t teach himself. I can be very persuasive as well.”</p><p>Jon chuckled. “Guilty as charged, Lady Myria. Why did you want to know?”</p><p>“I wondered why you did it. A secret like this, a man should keep to himself should he not?”</p><p>“I suppose.” Jon shrugged. “But Quentyn is a friend. He needs to develop as a man, and as such he needed a burst of confidence. A prince of Dorne who keeps to himself is not much of a prince more than he is a puppet.”</p><p>“Is that all? You did it for him only?” Myria scoffed.</p><p>“Yes.” Jon answered. “And to get some women off my back. You dornishwomen are quite persistent. And the men too.”</p><p>Myria laughed.</p><p>“Oh, with how prince Quentyn performed last night, no doubt he’ll have fucked half of Dorne within the year, do not worry.” Myria laughed.</p><p>Jon laughed. “That good?”</p><p>“That good. You’re a good teacher.”</p><p>“Keep it to yourself, will you? I don’t want to be submerged with dornishmen begging me to teach them the Wolf’s kiss.”</p><p>“Your secret is safe with me, Jon Stark.” Myria said seductively. “Although I’ll want something in return.”</p><p>“I can see where this is going.”</p><p>“As you said, no one will see us.”</p><p>“I’m not doing this to Quentyn. I can’t. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I’m not talking about you doing anything to me.” Myria chuckled. “I’m talking about rewarding you. Quentyn agreed to this.”</p><p>“He agreed to wha…”</p><p>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START</strong>
</p><p>Jon was cut off as Myria dove to his breeches, feeling under his breeches, as Jon couldn’t help but become hard. Lady Jordayne raised her eyebrows in surprise but continued undoing his breeches, freeing his member from its prison.</p><p>“Oh…wow.” Myria gasped in surprise. “A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one.”</p><p>Jon didn’t have time to say anything as Myria slowly started to suck the tip of his now rock-hard cock, slowly making her way down. Her hands gripped around his member as she guided herself down, slowly but surely, making sure to engulf most of his cock as Jon groaned in pleasure.</p><p>Her touch was very skilful as she made her way around his cock, her mouth slowly pumping as her tongue wrapped itself around his shaft. Jon groaned as she continued making her way up and down, her head bobbing as he couldn’t help but gasp at how good this felt.</p><p>It took him a while to build up his orgasm, but when Myria started moving her head faster and faster, he knew he stood no chance.</p><p>“Myria, I’m going to…”</p><p>To his surprise, the Jordayne heir didn’t stop as she continued, even trying to push downwards, but Jon knew she was struggling to down the whole length of his member. Finally, Jon came with a groan, filling Myria’s mouth.</p><p>“Mmmpf!” Myria cried out as Jon sent four or five ropes of cum down down her throat and into her mouth.  Panting, Myria finally managed to swallow the load she’d been holding, wiping her mouth of the cum that had overflowed, and finally gasped for air as she proudly showed her spotless tongue to him.</p><p>“You taste delicious.” Myria winked. “Thank you for your time, Jon.”</p><p>“Thank you for yours, I believe I needed this.” Jon smiled.</p><p>“Quentyn’s seed in my womb, yours in my stomach. I’ll be the first woman in Dorne to have gotten both of you. No need to thank me, I’m pretty sure I’ll be the centre of discussion with dornish ladies for a while.”</p><p>“You mischievous woman.” Jon gasped in surprise.</p><p>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END</strong>
</p><p>Myria laughed. “What’s life without a bit of fun?”</p><p>“That was more than a bit.”</p><p>“True enough.” Myria smiled. “When are you going to tell her?”</p><p>“Tell who? What?”</p><p>“Tell her how you feel?”</p><p>“Who, Nym?”</p><p>“Do you love the Sand girl?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“As I thought. You do have feelings for the princess, though.”</p><p>“How the fuck do you know that?”</p><p>“I can see the way you look at her. I’ve seen men staring at her and other women for a long time. I see what is in their eyes. They have eyes of lust, for her body, no doubt.” Myria turned to Jon, who was struggling to put his breeches back on. “But you, you look at her differently. You look at her the way Cletus Yronwood looked at Allyria Dayne, the way Prince Oberyn looks at his paramour Ellaria, the way Daeron Vaith looks at Sylva Santagar. You don’t look at her with lust, you look at her with love. Love for the woman underneath.”</p><p>“How do you…”</p><p>“I grew up to read men’s desires, as it is expected for a woman of my station, heir to her house. I understand your expressions better than anyone. I also understand women’s expressions.” Myria stopped for a moment, as if looking for her words. “At the very least she cares for you too. Don’t let your chance slip. Tell her.”</p><p>And with that, Myria left the garden, leaving Jon to ponder upon her words. The whole day he pondered those words.</p><p>
  <em>She cares for you too.</em>
</p><p>Sparring and talking with Quentyn cheered him up slightly. The frog had turned into a real prince. Past his features, he had lost a lot of weight and gained muscle. If a man looked at him now compared to a year before, he wouldn’t believe both were the same person.</p><p>And with a boost of self-confidence, Jon now recognized the fire in Quentyn’s eyes. Those of a man willing to prove himself to the world. One ready to assume the Martell name and bear it with pride.</p><p>After sparring and spending time along reading, Jon finally came back to his room to dine alone, trying to avoid Arianne as much as he could as he continued pondering Myria’s words. Seeking calm and quiet, he stepped outside as night had settled and started looking at the stars, waiting for something.</p><p>“Brooding again, Jon Stark?” a voice called him out.</p><p>Jon nearly smiled, but that soon faded when he saw who called.</p><p>“Lady Nym, what can I do for you?”</p><p>“A whole lot of things, actually.”</p><p>Nymeria pressed him against the pillar he was standing next too, and brought his lips to hers in an instant. Jon didn’t resist and let her take control, her tongue dancing with hers as he felt her roaming his body.</p><p>“Why don’t we take his to my chambers?” Nymeria asked with a grin.</p><p>Unsure of what to do, Jon followed her down the corridor, right towards her chambers, where she grabbed him and shoved him against her bed, ripping off her dress and showing off her breasts in all their glory.</p><p>Jon kissed her deeply, as she quickly undid his breeches, grasping his cock in her hands as Jon continued kissing her.</p><p>He quickly found himself fondling her breasts, biting around her nipples, while Nymeria stood there naked, waiting for him to enter her as he stood with only his shirt on. Yet, when he aligned himself with her entrance, he didn’t see her face, but rather Arianne’s. Blinking twice, Jon saw Nymeria’s confused expression, before that expression turned into a scowl.</p><p>“You love her, don’t you?”</p><p>“Nym, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be. I knew it to be true. Of course, my cousin has to have everything I want.”</p><p>“Nym…”</p><p>“Get out, Jon. Now.”</p><p>“Nym, I…”</p><p>“I said, get out!”</p><p>With a sigh, Jon dressed himself and left Nymeria, naked on her bed, with an expression of anger he never saw in someone before. He dragged himself back to his chambers, and lied on the bed, where he saw Arianne’s face again.</p><p>I’ll tell her, he thought. Next week there will be Prince Doran’s nameday celebrations, there will be too many people then, but afterwards…yes, I’ll tell her and be done with it. I’ll confess, she’ll deny me, and I’ll move on and make it up to Nym for what I did to her. Yes, he thought, this would work. But deep down he knew that he likely wouldn’t be able to forget the princess of Dorne, and how she stole the most valuable possession he had, his heart.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Quentyn</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START</strong>
</p><p>“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! OH, YES, COUSIN, FUCK ME HARDER!” Tyene screamed as Quentyn continued ramming into her womanhood.</p><p>He continued slamming into her at a rapid pace, being sure not to accelerate too fast, for he loved how his cousin, who had mocked her before, now begged for his cock to fill her holes. His grin widened as he watched Tyene’s face distort in pleasure, her blonde hair now a mess as she cried out for anyone to hear about how good it felt to have his cock in her.</p><p>“Quent…ah…fuck…you feel so good Quent…so fucking good in me…” Tyene panted. “I want more. Ravage me, Quent…fuck me…make me yours…I’m your slut Quent.”</p><p>“My whore of a cousin.” Quentyn smiled, kissing her deeply as he continued his pace. “Beg for me. Beg for my cock.”</p><p>“Please, please.” Tyene begged as she continued being submerged in pleasure. “Please fuck me with that cock of yours. Please make me cum all over you. Please, cousin, I’m your slut. I’m your dirty dornish whore of a cousin, give me your seed, please!”</p><p>Quentyn smirked and continued his pace inside her, making Tyene whine in pleasure. Practice made perfect, and he’d gotten better with each experience. When his cousin invited him into her bed, he’d resisted, but now seeing Tyene defeated and broken over his cock made him so infinitely happy.</p><p>“What do you want, dear cousin?” Quentyn asked.</p><p>“Your cock. I want your cock to ram me all day long.” Tyene panted.</p><p>“Oh you will. My little slut of a cousin.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, I’m your slut, your whore to use. Fuck me, cousin!” Tyene cried out.</p><p>Quentyn turned her around, locking his eyes with her own, as he could see the moans of pleasure she was crying out. Quickly he devoured her neck with kisses as he moved inside her, biting her ear and marking her like he did with his other lovers.</p><p>“Keep going, Quent. Yes, yes, yes, FUCK!” Tyene cried. “I’m cumming!”</p><p>Her cousin’s juices spread out all over his member, but Quentyn refused to stop, continuing to move insider her at a rapid pace, as Tyene was overwhelmed in pleasure and gave herself up completely to him.</p><p>“Fingers up your arse, Tyene.” Quent ordered.</p><p>She blonde haired girl did as asked as she enjoyed him moving inside her as she fucked herself in the other hole, the opposite of what they’d done last night, when Tyene had begged him to take her from behind, and he’d obliged.</p><p>It was so good to see Tyene completely give in to him. Him who she mocked for years, him whom she said would never be able to please a woman, and now him who was giving her the best fuck of her life. Yet she remained somewhat defiant.</p><p>“Is that all you’ve got, cousin. I thought I told you to fuck me harder.” Tyene scoffed, but was quickly silenced as Quentyn slammed into her with everything he had.</p><p>“OH, FUCK YES! YES, FUCK ME HARD LIKE THAT COUSIN! OH YES, I LOVE BEING YOUR TOY TO FUCK! GIVE IT TO ME, GIVE ME YOUR SEED COUSIN, I FUCKING WANT IT IN MY CUNT RIGHT NOW!”</p><p>Quentyn smiled as he felt himself getting close, he pulled her hair back, making her arch her back as she moaned harder and harder, so much so that he felt she’d lose her voice at this rate. He made her way around her body with his hands, fondling her breasts as he felt that her second orgasm was about to hit.”</p><p>“OH YES QUENT! I’M CUMMING AGAIN! FUCK, FUCK, FUCKKKKK!” Tyene screamed. “CUM FOR ME. CUM IN MY PUSSY, GIVE IT ALL TO ME!”</p><p>Quentyn couldn’t hold it in any longer and released his seed into her, spurting ropes of cum into her womanhood as he groaned in pleasure.</p><p>“Fuck, Tyene, I love pounding your cunt and cumming in your pussy.”</p><p>“I…I love you fucking me like this…ah…” Tyene panted as her body shook from the two rapid orgasms. “I want more…”</p><p>Quentyn raised his finger up in the air.</p><p>“No, no, cousin. Not until tonight. Tonight, I’ll take both your arse and your cunt, and I’ll cum down your throat, how does that sound.”</p><p>“Oh yes, Quent. I’d love to taste your seed…I’m your whore of a cousin…your slut…yours.” Tyene finally relaxed as she finally stopped shuddering and drifted off to sleep. The night had been a long one, and Tyene was likely exhausted.</p><p>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END</strong>
</p><p>Quentyn was feeling tired as well, but he had promised his sister he would talk to her in the morning, and then spar with Jon, meaning he only had an hour to dress up and break his fast.</p><p>He got dressed as fast as he could and sprinted out of Tyene’s room and directly towards Arianne’s chambers, on the other side of the castle. He wiped several pearls of sweat off his forehead, and entered the room.</p><p>“You’re late.” His sister sighed, ever polite.</p><p>“I was held up by your cousin.”</p><p>“Which one?”</p><p>“Tyene.”</p><p>“Huh.” Arianne scoffed. “The one who mocked you for being chubby and ugly when you were younger?”</p><p>“The same. Now she…complains a lot less.” Quentyn smiled as he took a seat.</p><p>“I can see why. You’ve changed a lot these past weeks, I barely recognized you. What did she want?”</p><p>“Do you really want that question answered?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“She wanted my cock, sister.”</p><p>Arianne gulped.</p><p>“Wait did you and her…”</p><p>“Of course, we did!” Quentyn scoffed. “Oh, come on, don’t look so surprised, I know what you two have been up to, you can’t shame me for it.”</p><p>“No, I can’t.” his sister growled. “How many more?”</p><p>“Seven.”</p><p>“In a week?”</p><p>“Myria put a good word for me.” Quentyn sighed. “Can we talk about something else? I didn’t expect to come here to talk about my sex life, and if you wanted to, well here’s two things. First, you are the last one that can judge me on my number of partners. Second, I have about twenty years to make up for, so yes, I’m enjoying it before father has the good idea to betroth me to someone.”</p><p>“You’re right.” Arianne sighed before standing upright. “What you and my cousin do behind my back isn’t of my concern. What is my concern though, is this: do you want Dorne?”</p><p>“No.” Quentyn barely moved an inch, surprising her sister, who raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“Why?” she asked, intrigued.</p><p>“It’s your birthright. It isn’t mine to have.”</p><p>“But would you take it if it was given to you?”</p><p>“Only if you would agree to me having it.”</p><p>“And what of the Yronwoods?” Arianne asked. “Do they oppose me?”</p><p>Quentyn laid back in his chair and crossed his legs.</p><p>“Not the youngest ones.” He finally answered. “Lord Anders is cold and calculating, and he wants me to sit on the Sun Throne when father dies. But he wants me to do so as his pawn, which I definitely won’t be, I’m no fool. But opposing you if you were ever to claim Dorne? No. Not unless he had good reason. Lord Anders is smart, he won’t dare oppose you when all the odds are stacked against him. You’d need a huge blunder to make him oppose you.”</p><p>“Cletus? Is he his father’s son?”</p><p>“Cletus is my friend.” Quentyn growled. “He doesn’t give two shits about who sits on the Sun throne when father dies. He cared for me at Yronwood and protected me, and I hope to repay the favour one day. He won’t oppose you, not unless I tell him to. The same goes for Ynys, who will follow House Allyrion. As for Gwyneth, she’s too young to make any decisions. Archibald is more muscle than brains, so he’ll follow Cletus…and I.”</p><p>“Then who do you think would be my opponents?”</p><p>Quentyn chuckled.</p><p>“You have no opponents. The Yronwoods are your best bet, but unless you do something to alienate them, they’ll stand with you, because you have my backing.” Quentyn scoffed. “Don’t you see it, sister? Dorne is yours. I won’t stand in your way. Anders Yronwood won’t. Alyn Dayne won’t. Daeron Vaith won’t. Harmen Uller won’t. And Edgar Wyl won’t either. As long as you don’t do anything stupid.”</p><p>“I suppose you’re right.” Arianne sighed. “Thank you. How have you been, dear brother. It has been a while.”</p><p>“It has.” Quentyn nodded. “I am no longer the man I was a year ago.”</p><p>“What changed?”</p><p>“Jon Stark. He taught me how to believe in myself. Taught me how to fight, how to stand up for myself, how to play my opponents, be they in battle or in politics. He changed me for the better.” Quentyn saw his sister’s face shift at the mention of the northman.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing, Quent. I…”</p><p>“You’ve got feeling for him, don’t you?”</p><p>“If you tell anyone I swear…”</p><p>“I won’t. And why don’t you just tell him that…oh.” Quentyn realized. “You tried to play with him when he first came, did you?”</p><p>“I…I was stupid, alright. I thought I could seduce him, fuck him and keep him on the side.” Arianne sighed. “I was stupid. He resents me for this, and now he’ll be the only one I’ll never get.”</p><p>Quentyn laughed.</p><p>“Am I amusing you, brother?”</p><p>“Oh no, sorry sister. It’s just that it is funny both of you have feelings for each other and neither of you wants to be the first to admit it.”</p><p>“He told you that…”</p><p>“Of course not!” Quentyn scoffed. “I’m your brother, he’d never reveal that to me. But he talks to you with respect, which is more than I can say for most of your lovers. I can see the glimmer in his eyes when he talks to you. I’m not a fool, Arianne. Either he likes you or I’m the biggest fool in Dorne.”</p><p>Her sister didn’t have time to answer as several knocks were heard at the door.</p><p>“Come in.” Arianne shouted.</p><p>“Oh hello, princess.” Jon Stark’s face shot around the door. “I wondered if I could borrow Quentyn for a moment?”</p><p>“We were just about done actually.” Quentyn leapt up from his seat and nodded to his sister. “I’ll see you on the morrow, Arianne.”</p><p>“Ah. Good timing then.” Jon said. “I’m sorry I couldn’t pass by the past week, Arianne. With the name day celebrations, a lot of stuff has been going on and…”</p><p>“Don’t make excuses, Jon.” Arianne smiled. “Now go, and promise to come back for a game of cards with me tomorrow.”</p><p>Jon nodded and Quentyn joined him in the hallway, closing the door behind him.</p><p>“What did you wish of me?”</p><p>“Prince Oberyn asked me for a meeting, he said it was urgent.”</p><p>“What does this have to do with me?”</p><p>“You’re a friend, I want you to be there. And it’s probably announcing something like last time when Arya decided to kick a squire’s ass and nearly cause a diplomatic crisis with the Lannisters just because the squire called her a girl who couldn’t defend herself.”</p><p>Quentyn chuckled.</p><p>“Aye, I remember.”</p><p>Both of them roamed down the corridor and down to Prince Oberyn’s study, whom Quentyn found strangely organized for a man like his uncle. He expected things to be more…out of place.</p><p>“Quentyn.” His uncle frowned as he saw both of them at the door. “I didn’t expect you to be here.”</p><p>“Whatever it is, you can trust it with Quentyn. He’s a friend.”</p><p>“Very well.” Oberyn frowned. “Jon, I have the regret to tell you that your father has been imprisoned by the Lannisters following the Usurper’s death.”</p><p>“What?” Jon shuddered. “Under what pretenses?”</p><p>“Treason. He refused to acknowledge the bastard as king.” Oberyn answered.</p><p>“Robb?”</p><p>“Word hasn’t reached the North yet, but I doubt the North will stand idle while this happens.”</p><p>“And Dorne?”</p><p>“Well that depends on you, Jon.”</p><p>“Me?” Jon stood confused, as Oberyn handed him a letter.</p><p>“Lord Stark asked us to reveal this letter to you in case anything happened to him at the capital.” Uncle Oberyn said. “I suggest taking a seat.”</p><p>Jon stood in disbelief for a second and cracked opened the sealed letter, starting to read it. Quentyn could see that Jon’s expression had darkened and tears started running down his face.</p><p>“Jon, are you alright?” he asked, but Jon stayed stoic as ever, and quickly put the piece of paper inside his pocket, before turning to him.</p><p>“Did you know?" he asked with tears running down his cheeks.</p><p>“Know what?”</p><p>“Who my father was?”</p><p>“Who, Lord Eddard?”</p><p>Jon nodded and turned to his uncle Oberyn with fire in his eyes and an anger he’d never seen before.</p><p>“HE LIED TO ME!” Jon screamed as he slammed a fist into the table. “YOU LIED TO ME! YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME! YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME AND YOU DIDN’T SAY A WORD!”</p><p>“The time wasn’t right.” Oberyn answered. “Lord Stark swore us to silence.”</p><p>“Silence.” Jon shook his head in disbelief as Quentyn just looked confused. “What did he think, that I’d betray that secret? And I don’t fucking want that damned chair!”</p><p>“It’s not about what you want. You’re the rightful heir. You’ve been legitimized.”</p><p>“By a king you call the Usurper!”</p><p>“We recognized your claim long before that, when Elia allowed your father to find another woman.”</p><p>“It makes sense.” Jon breathed in heavily. “Dark Sister, the woman, the roses, the bed of blood. The dreams…gods how have I been so blind! The woman, it was my mother! It was my aunt Lyanna!”</p><p>Quentyn suddenly shuddered. No. No, no, no, no, no. This couldn’t be.</p><p>“Shit.” Quentyn said, trembling. “Lyanna Stark. Rhaegar Targaryen. It can’t be…”</p><p>“Not. A. Word. Quent.” Oberyn said. “This is still private information. No one must know until Jon decides to send that raven North.”</p><p>“Aye, and I suppose you’ll want something for your spears?” Jon looked at Oberyn with hate in his eyes.</p><p>“Yes. Our blood on the Iron Throne, what has been stolen from us. No more, no less.” Oberyn crossed his arms. “A marriage pact between your children and Arianne’s and Willas’.”</p><p>“Wait, Arianne and Willas have been betrothed?” Jon and Quentyn said at the same time.</p><p>“It’s well underway and…”</p><p>“I need some air. A lot of air.” Jon said, rushing out of the room. “I need, I need to go find her.”</p><p>Quentyn and Oberyn looked at each other. Oberyn just looked confused, while Quentyn had a small smile forming on his lips.</p><p>“Leave him time, uncle.” Quentyn winked. “And scrap that Tyrell marriage.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I feel like Jon would burn Highgarden to the ground before that could happen.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Arianne</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Evening settled and dusk set, and Arianne sighed. It would be a week since she had brought a lover to bed. And last time with Daemon was merely boring. She missed the days where she’d had a fire burning within her. Now every time with him or any other just seemed…dull. She craved something else, and she knew every time she laid with someone, she felt like she was betraying Jon.</p><p>But who was there to betray? He’d denied her, that was the end of it. But the more she pushed him away, the harder the thought of him came back, and she’d thought she went insane. So, when Jon knocked on her room that night, she finally decided to tell him how she felt, to finally bring closure to herself.</p><p>She saw the Northman had been crying and she couldn’t help but feel something very wrong had happened.</p><p>“What happened Jon? Is something wrong?”</p><p>“The woman…in my dreams. She’s my mother. Lyanna Stark.” He panted, with tears in his eyes. “I’ve been lied to…my whole life I’ve been lied to.”</p><p>Arianne suddenly realised the implications of what had just been said, and her heart stopped for a moment, before the came in and embraced him.</p><p>“Calm down, Jon.” She smiled at him, as he wiped off the tears from his cheeks. “Whatever your father…I mean your uncle said to you, he would have done it to protect you. The Usurper couldn’t know…no one could. You would have been in danger all your life.”</p><p>“I don’t want the fucking throne. I don’t want to be a Targaryen. I don’t want any of this.”</p><p>“What do you want?” Arianne questioned him as he stared into her eyes.</p><p>“You.”</p><p>Arianne’s heart skipped a beat.</p><p>“You’re the only one I want. I don’t care if it sounds wrong, I don’t care if I’ll be a damn consort my whole life. The only thing I want in Westeros is you. Nothing else.”</p><p>Arianne trembled and held his hands with her own, before bringing them over his face, wiping the last tears off his cheeks and moving a streak of his dark black hair away from his face.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I must go.” Jon made to leave but Arianne stopped him by bringing his lips to hers, her tongue quickly wanting an entry into his mouth, which he granted, both their tongues dancing with each other for a long while, before Arianne finally broke the kiss.</p><p>“I let you go once. I won’t make that same mistake again.” Arianne smiled. “I want you. More than anything else in this world. Gods Jon…I love you. And I don’t give a shit who your mother is, whether she is a common born or the Queen herself. I only care about you.”</p><p>Jon stared at her for a moment, before gently grabbing her hair and pushing her lips to his. A delicate kiss, this time, but she could feel the passion burning in both of them as his tongue craved entry into her mouth..</p><p>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START</strong>
</p><p>It wasn’t long before their tongues danced again, as Jon slowly pushed her towards the bed. Arianne closed her eyes for a moment, undoing the laces of her dress and ripping Jon’s shirt open, revealing his muscles.</p><p>But she didn’t care, all she wanted was him, and him only. But both took their time, discovering their bodies, as Arianne broke the kiss and Jon roamed her neck, kissing her in all the right places and biting her hear, letting out a moan from the princess.</p><p>“Jon…” Arianne whispered.</p><p>The princess was now in her smallclothes while Jon was in his breeches. Smiling, Arianne undid the last of her clothing, throwing them on the side, revealing her breasts, which Jon quickly started working on, kissing and licking around her nipples, as Arianne struggled to restrain herself from moaning louder.</p><p>“Like them, don’t you?” she managed to let out between two gasps.</p><p>“They’re perfect.” Jon answered simply as he continued roaming down her chest and towards her cunt.</p><p>Arianne could barely contain herself when he finally reached her womanhood, already dripping from the excitement. Suddenly, she felt something wet hit the edge of her cunt, and she threw her head back in ecstasy.</p><p>
  <em>Seven hells, how does he manage to do that with his tongue?</em>
</p><p>“Don’t…stop…oh shit, Jon!” Arianne screamed as the northman continued devouring her with his tongue.</p><p>Jon took his time exploring Arianne’s cunt, eliciting a flurry of moans from Arianne, who could barely contain herself. When Jon approached her clit, she thought she’d peak right then and there, but he’d manage to contain her release somehow, drawing circles with his tongue and teasing her clit from time to time.</p><p>Jon wrapped his arms around her thighs as she felt herself getting closer and closer. Finally, with Jon going over her clit one more time, she came with a shudder, her juices flooding his mouth as she cried out.</p><p>“FUCK YESSSSS, JONNNN!”</p><p>The northman smiled at her, licking his lips of her juices and went to kiss her, sharing her release as she lapped up the sweet nectar happily.</p><p>“You taste delicious, Arianne.” He said with a smile.</p><p>“Now it is my turn to taste you.” She smirked as she quickly undid Jon’s breeches, freeing his cock, who was now rock solid.</p><p>“Oh.” Arianne laughed. “I expected northmen to be big, but this big?”</p><p>Jon smiled slightly as the compliment but Arianne didn’t have time to think much more about it as she started licking the tip, making Jon’s member bulge even more. She quickly started wrapping her mouth against the top, before releasing his cock with a <em>pop</em>.</p><p>Quickly, she threw Jon back against the bed, wanting to suck him off while watching his surprised expression with her own eyes. A few small thrusts were what it took for Arianne to finally be able to move down, until she felt the tip of his cock at the back of her throat. The gag reflex made her rush straight back up to breathe heavily, as Jon ruffled her hair.</p><p>“You don’t need to…”</p><p>But Arianne cut him off as she dove back in on his cock, at a more frantic pace this time. Going so deep made her gag as she soon found herself covered in drool and spit, but she needed, craved this feeling. Every time his cock hit the back of her throat, she felt like she needed more.</p><p>“Ari, this feels so good…” Jon let out.</p><p>But he still wasn’t even close to cumming, no matter how fast Arianne was diving upon his cock, and she finally released him, tears running down her cheeks, and her mouth and chin covered in fluids.</p><p>“Do…you…ever…cum?” Arianne gasped, trying to breathe slowly.</p><p>“It takes more than that for me to get my release.” Jon said as he wiped her clean with a small tissue, before kissing her again.</p><p>“I want you inside of me, Jon.” Arianne smiled. “I want to feel your cock in me right now.”</p><p>Jon didn’t have to be told twice and quickly lined up with her entrance. Arianne felt an overwhelming wave of pleasure as he entered her, as she threw her head back.</p><p>“YES!” she cried out “IT FEELS SO GOOD!”</p><p>“Fuck…” Jon groaned. “You’re so tight, Arianne.”</p><p>“Fuck me, please.” Arianne begged.</p><p>Jon didn’t spend much time teasing, and soon enough he was moving inside her, slowly but surely, his hips moving at a steady pace, as Arianne was quickly silenced and her words turned to moans.</p><p>“AH! YES…YES…YES!” Arianne cried out with every thrust as she laid her hands behind his back, her nails digging into his back, but Jon didn’t care.</p><p>Instead he got closer to her, feeling her breasts and taking one in his mouth, biting her nipple as he continued thrusting into her cunt, eliciting a new wave of cries from Arianne, who got closer to a second peak.</p><p>Jon moved up, starting to thrust in faster, and shifted his attention to her neck, biting it so hard Arianne could feel like he drew blood.</p><p>
  <em>Good, let him mark me. Let him mark me as his.</em>
</p><p>“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK…AH, YES, DON’T STOP!” Arianne cried out as Jon’s hips kept hitting her cheeks, making a slapping noise as he continued moving inside her. She could barely contain herself as she felt his cock hit the back of her walls, and finally, she came with a shriek.</p><p>“OH YESSSSSSSS…JON I’M CUMMING!”</p><p>Jon didn’t stop his thrusts though, and Arianne shuddered as she felt her orgasm last longer than she expected, rolling her eyes in pleasure as Jon continued his frantic pace inside her.</p><p>Arianne whimpered as Jon continued even though she finished cumming for the second time, his thrusts inside her walls eliciting even more moans. She could feel her hips hurting, and she wrapped her legs around his back, as if to keep him there.</p><p>She loved the feeling of him inside of her, he never wanted him to pull away. She loved the way he worshipped her breasts and kissed and bit her neck. She never wanted it to end.</p><p>Finally, Jon started to give in, and Arianne could feel it.</p><p>“Arianne…I’m close.” Jon finally groaned.</p><p>Arianne wrapped her legs ever tighter around his back.</p><p>“Inside…I want it all inside…I want your cum inside of me Jon…give it to me!”</p><p>Jon came with a shudder, and she felt his hot cum filling her insides as she moaned, feeling the warmth of his cum paint her insides white.</p><p>“Ari, this felt so good.” Jon quickly kissed her deeply…passionately. “And we’re not done.”</p><p>Arianne smirked as she broke the kiss.</p><p>“No, we aren’t.” she smiled. “The night is still young and I can think of several different things we can try just tonight.”</p><p>“I hope you’re not in a hurry tomorrow.” Jon smiled. “Because I plan on fucking you till morning.”</p><p>“Me too.” Arianne smiled. “And for all the nights to come.”</p><p>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!<br/>Next chapter: Less smut, more plot. Starfall. Sunspear. Winterfell.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter VII: The Pack Hunts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mild smut warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter VII</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Edric</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The view from the Palestone Tower was breath-taking. Edric loved contemplating it, especially during sunny days like this, where you could see for miles around Starfall, as well as the roaring current of the Torrentine below.</p><p>But there was another reason Edric often came here: to honor his aunt Ashara’s memory. She had thrown herself from this tower down into the unforgiving river below a little less than twenty years ago, yet the memory was still painful for his father, who refused to approach the tower.</p><p>Edric however, he came here for the peace and quiet. He felt good, surrounded by the wind and the sound of the current below, slowly roaring down towards the sea and Meteor Harbour below.</p><p>He wondered what had driven his aunt to take her own life. Was it really from grief, losing her brother Arthur? Or was it something else? Did she miscarry? Did she do it out of grief for Ned Stark, who had remarried even as she bore his child? Or was that child that of Wylla, his wetnurse when he was a child? He didn’t know, and likely wouldn’t.</p><p>What would her aunt think of her now? He had done his duty as a squire for three years with Lord Dondarrion, his gooduncle with his marriage to his aunt Allyria. He was knighted a month ago, in the great hall of Starfall, surrounded by the people he loved, and most importantly, by the woman of his dreams.</p><p>He never expected Sansa Stark to say yes. He never thought he had a shot at her hand, really. When he met her at the King’s tourney three years ago, he had been struck by her beauty and they’d talked a little. She was sweet, a perfect southern lady, despite being raised in the North. Unlike her whole family, it seemed, she worshipped the Seven, and was taught the intricacies of life in the South.</p><p>They’d talked for some time. About the North, about Starfall. About Dawn, about Dorne, about the Wall and about the future. She’d left him with a kiss on the cheek that night, and Edric had barely slept, despite the squire’s tourney occurring the next day.</p><p>His cousin Gerold had mocked him for being a fool, that the northern girl took pity on him and only looked at him because she was forced to by someone. But he knew that wasn’t the case. He was shy, of course, but never did he see that Sansa was ever forced to talk to him.</p><p>So, when he wrote his letter to Lord Stark to have a shot at asking her hand in marriage more than a year ago, he didn’t expect to receive an answer. His father Alyn and his aunt Allyria helped him with his letter, to stay as cordial as possible, without going too much into the emotional side.</p><p>The day the raven arrived saying that he would be considered for her hand was one of the happiest days of his life, but he still knew that she’d likely have other names lined up. Some even said that she would be married to the heir to the throne, others said she’d be wed to the Arryn boy, or Willas Tyrell, or even Renly Baratheon.</p><p>So, when the letter arrived announcing that Sansa had chosen him to be his husband, he’d broken down crying in joy at the news. He couldn’t sleep for moons as he waited for her to sail to Starfall, and he appeared as joyful as ever while squiring for Lord Dondarrion.</p><p>When she arrived at Meteor Harbour, he thought he was dreaming. She was as radiant as ever, her auburn hair flying freely in the wind, and her smile, her smile nearly killed him where he stood. The night goes on and they talk like the good old days, being honest with one another. She laughs at his jokes, and he smiles at her.</p><p>She asked if he ever had a woman in his life before her. If like many other dornishmen, he had a paramour, and he answered truthfully. He wasn’t like his cousin Gerold. He never bedded a woman, never had the time, between squiring and moving in and out of Starfall. He’d been honest with her, telling her that he’d scarcely believed she’d accepted to be his wife. She’d answered as truthfully as ever. He was the only one that was entirely truthful, a knight and an honourable man, just like her father.</p><p>That night she’d kissed him on the lips. It was his first, he’d never experienced that before. But it was then that he felt complete, finally, he felt that he was truly happy.</p><p>“Admiring the view again?” a voice cut him off as he stopped looking at the horizon. “I see you’re as joyful as ever.”</p><p>Edric smiled as Sansa moved up to him, her beautiful auburn hair floating in the light breeze. She locks eyes with him, and he feels his heart skip a beat.</p><p>“How could I not be happy?” he smiles at her. “I’m about to be married to the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms.”</p><p>She laughs and kisses him on the lips. It’s a delicate kiss, but it is all that Edric needs to feel happy as he brings one hand through her hair, feeling the delicate braids soothe his skin.</p><p>“I cannot wait for it. I can’t believe this will happen in less than a year now.”</p><p>“I can scarcely believe it too. Every day I wake up and think you’re a dream, yet here you are.”</p><p>“You know, Ned, I will really need a map one of these days.” She winks at him.</p><p>“Oh, what for?”</p><p>“Because I perpetually get lost in your eyes.” She smiles as she kisses him again, and he laughs.</p><p>They both go down the staircase of the tower, back towards the heart of Starfall’s castle, a large room decorated with the sigil of house Dayne on the floor: a star struck with Dawn.</p><p>“Now that you are knighted, what do you plan to do?” Sansa asked him as they held hands.</p><p>“Learn to be a lord. Starfall will be mine one day, and House Dayne is the third strongest house in Dorne. I need to keep it that way. To protect my people, to ensure they will never go hungry. To bring peace and justice.”</p><p>She smiled at that. “Good. You’re learning.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be able to do it without you.” He answered. “If I’m to be a lord, you’ll probably be the greatest lady of Starfall in generations. I know not much except fighting, but you, you have a kind heart and a sharp mind. You’re more lord than I am.”</p><p>“Bold compliment coming from a man.” She quipped.</p><p>“I am dornish after all. Don’t the Northmen respect their women?” he raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Not all.” She sighed. “But I suppose that is true for Dorne as well.”</p><p>Edric nodded. “Just look at my cousin, that’ll give you an idea of how disrespectful some Dornish can be.”</p><p>“You have to play him.” Sansa answered. “Your cousin seems to be fuelled by provoking you. Don’t play his game, instead turn it against him.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“He must have a weakness. All men have one. For some, it is a woman, for others, it is their pride.” She smiled. “Everyone has a secret, just find his, and twist the wound until he can no longer breathe.”</p><p>“I know just the thing.” Edric smiled. “Speaking of which…”</p><p>“Hello, dear cousin!” a man entered the room with a wide grin, bursting open the door.</p><p>That man had hair about the same length as Edric’s, but instead of being blonde, he had lighter hair, closer to Valyrian features, with a purple streak. His eyes were the same deep purple as Edric’s, and he was about eight to nine years older.</p><p>“Cousin. What brings you here?” Edric sighed.</p><p>“Why can’t I visit the future Lord of Starfall and his lady?” he mockingly kissed Sansa’s hand. “You know, Ned, we could share her for your wedding night. You know, my lady, we dornish are much more accepting of paramours than you northerners.”</p><p>Edric started to see his blood boil, while Sansa just kept a straight face, not letting any emotion transpire.</p><p>“And does it really matter who sires a child in her? I bet my children would look prettier. What say you, Lady Stark, do you want to feel my c…”</p><p>“One more word and I’ll make you regret that you ever set eyes on her.” Edric cut in, stunning Gerold for a moment.</p><p>“Well, well, cousin. It seems you’ve grown a pair of balls.” He laughed. “But it seems you’re trying to fuck above your station. A daughter of a lord paramount isn’t what I’d call a good match for you.”</p><p>“You’re the landed knight here, you tell me.” Edric smirked. “And about fucking above your station, I think you should reconsider giving me lessons. Just because you fucked the heir to Dorne three or four times doesn’t mean you’ll get her.”</p><p>“Oh, you misunderstand me, I’ve seen the looks she gives me.”</p><p>Edric laughed. “Right, sure. The looks she gave about fifteen other dornishmen? Come now, she’s fucked Daemon Sand more than you. How does it feel, getting outpaced by a bastard?”</p><p>Edric could see Gerold’s face start to twist in anger. Good he thought, now I only have to twist the blade in the wound.</p><p>“You’ll never get her, you know that?” Edric smirked. “I have Sansa, the woman I’ve always wanted, but how does it feel to never be able to get the woman you desire? Does it hurt?”</p><p>He could see Sansa smiling slightly as Gerold boiled in anger and reached to strike him. But Edric was ready for the blow and blocked his arm, twisting his arm as he writhed in pain.</p><p>“You’re underestimated me, cousin. You always have.” Edric said, without a hint of emotion in his voice. “If you ever insult me or my wife again, I’ll show you how angry I can be.”</p><p>Edric then let go off Gerold’s arm and started walking towards the door and the gardens, when he heard Sansa scream. Shit, he thought, I forgot the number one rule. Never turn your back on your foe.</p><p>With a great reflex, he unsheathed his sword from its scabbard, its steel meeting Gerold’s blade head on.</p><p>“Have you gone mad?” Edric scowled.</p><p>“On the contrary, this will be a perfect opportunity. One I’ve waited for for a long time.”  Gerold smirked. “When I’m done with you, I’ll take your bride, and Starfall, and then the princess.”</p><p>“So, you have gone mad.” Edric replied as he shifted his stance to a defensive one.</p><p>He was ready for Gerold’s strike, but he had to admit his cousin was a good swordsman, and as such he could only parry the blows he dealt. But he had an advantage, he wasn’t motivated by pure rage, as he felt every strike Gerold was dealing was one motivated with anger.</p><p>He knew even experienced swordsmen could be blinded by rage, and thus reacted accordingly. He didn’t make a single move to strike him, and when he finally saw an opening as Gerold’s pace became more frantic, he struck the blade out of his hands.</p><p>“By the gods, cousin! Yield now and I won’t have you gutted for what you just did.”</p><p>Gerold laughed. “No. You’re too honourable to have me killed.”</p><p>With that, he reached for a hidden dagger in his cloaked and lunged forward, his dagger aimed as his heart.</p><p>“Luckily, I have no such qualms.”</p><p>Shit. Edric thought as he saw the dagger aimed towards him. A last-ditch effort, aimed right at his heart. He was careless, and now he would pay the price, as he’d be too late to stop the blade from hitting him. Yet, as he waited for the fatal blow, he saw his cousin drop his blade and clutch his throat.</p><p>Blood started spurting, as he fell to the ground, clutching his wound, writhing in agony for a few moments, before he stopped moving. Edric looked up, and saw Sansa, with tears in her eyes, and a bloody dagger in her hands.</p><p>“Sansa…thank you.” Edric let out.</p><p>Sansa dropped the dagger and started shaking, as Edric rushed to her side, comforting her, as she started crying.</p><p>“What happened?” Edric’s father rushed to the scene along with several other servants. “Oh no. Edric, did you? Did he?”</p><p>“He attacked me father.” Edric sighed. “I disarmed him. I gave him a chance to yield. But he took out a dagger and he tried to…”</p><p>“Lady Sansa saved Lord Edric.” Nymella, the instructor made her voice heard. “I heard metal clashing so I rushed, and Lord Edric offered Ser Gerold to yield, but Ser Gerold refused and took out a dagger. If Lady Sansa hadn’t been there…”</p><p>“Oh, my sweet child…” Alyn comforted her. “I am so sorry. You have my thanks for saving my son. Our cousin always has been…difficult. But I never expected him to do something like this.”</p><p>“I am fine.” Sansa said, shaking. “The blood…I never saw so much.”</p><p>“I expect so, my lady. Come to the maester’s, we can give you something to stop the shaking.”</p><p>“I am fine, Lord Dayne, I thank you.” Sansa nodded. “What did you wish of me?”</p><p>“I received a letter from your father, but I don’t think you should read it right now.”</p><p>“Nonsense.” Sansa said. “I am fine.”</p><p>“Sansa, I think you should see a maester first.” Edric tried dissuading her.</p><p>“I don’t need it; I am not hurt.” She shook her head. “May I read the letter?”</p><p>Edric’s father sighed and handed her the letter, as Sansa accepted it with a nod. She noticed the broken seal, but paid it no mind as she read the contents, frowning as she went. With a nod, she gave the letter back to Edric’s father.</p><p>“Burn it.” Sansa answered.</p><p>Alyn nodded. “I was planning on it.” With that, Edric’s father left and Sansa leapt to her feet, and whispered in Edric’s ear.</p><p>“I need to talk to you in private.”</p><p>Edric nodded and both ran up to a private chamber in the bottom room, one normally reserved for guests.</p><p>“My father has been imprisoned. The king is dead.” Sansa finally let out.</p><p>“The Usurper is dead? And your father has been imprisoned? For what reason?” Edric blurted out.</p><p>“He refused to acknowledge Prince Joffrey as king. Said he wouldn’t bow to him, and he’s sent letters to the lords of the Seven Kingdoms proving that Joffrey is a bastard born of incest between Cersei and Jaime Lannister.”</p><p>Edric thought he was about to throw up.</p><p>“And your sister?” he finally let out.</p><p>“Not a word. The Lannisters say they have her in custody, but I don’t believe Arya would ever let herself be captured. She’d rather die trying to escape.”</p><p>“But there’s more. My father staunchly refused to acknowledge Stannis as king. No information has come out saying that he supported him. Yet in his letter to me specifically, he said to remember the pack, and the white wolf. This doesn’t make sense, unless…”</p><p>“Unless what?”</p><p>“No. No, no, no, no, no. It can’t be. He wouldn’t have dared. He couldn’t have, unless…” Sansa burst out laughing. “Of course! How could I have been so blind. Oh, father, you are a genius.”</p><p>“I am sorry, Sansa, I don’t follow.”</p><p>“How far is Sunspear?”</p><p>“Two-week boat ride, maybe one if the winds are favourable the whole way.”</p><p>“Have a ship be readied for us with escort. I need to go there as soon as possible.”</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“I need to speak with my cousin.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Jon</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jon woke up with a smile as he looked at the figure in the bed next to him. The past few days had gone by very fast, and both him and Arianne hadn’t spent much of the past three days outside of the princess’ chambers.</p><p>For the first time though, Jon felt that he wasn’t alone when he woke up. Many times before he’d slept with women by his side, yet every time he couldn’t help but feel there was something missing, like the presence next to him was naught but a ghost, a shadow upon a wall.</p><p>But this…this was different. He didn’t feel alone, he felt whole. For the first time in his life, Jon felt like he had truly found someone who loved him back, for what he was deep down, not due to his physique or his lineage. Hells, she told him he didn’t give a shit about being a Targaryen, despite the troubled history between House Martell and House Targaryen.</p><p>Jon still struggled with that fact. He was a Targaryen. His father…no his uncle had lied to him all those years, and for what? To give him a throne he didn’t want? Did he really expect him to just take the Iron Throne, he who was only destined to be lord of some northern seat? He couldn’t believe it.</p><p>And now his father…uncle, gods…was imprisoned. He hoped Robb would bring back peace to the realm…he couldn’t believe his…cousin couldn’t, wouldn’t let this slide. By now Robb surely would have called the banners and marched south, and the Baratheons would have to negotiate a peaceful solution. He hoped that would happen at least.</p><p>Yet a part of him wanted to rush to King’s Landing and deliver his uncle himself. After all, he legitimized him, raised him as his own son, and even if Lady Stark’s treatment was poor, he was always a father too him. To see all his efforts go to waste like this…it didn’t feel right. Mayhaps he should raise an army and go deliver his father, take the Iron Throne, and then mayhaps give it to the dragon queen his father had told him sparsely about. Mayhaps…</p><p>He felt the bed move beside him, and quickly snapped out of his thoughts. For now, nothing else mattered.</p><p>“You are awake.” Arianne said while cupping his cheeks, bringing them for a quick kiss on her lips.</p><p>“I was thinking about things.” He answered, stroking her curly black hair, before planting a kiss on her lips, then moving towards her neck and shoulders.</p><p>“Mmm…” Arianne moaned. “Again? I feel like we’ve been doing this for ages…”</p><p>“Is that a complaint I hear?” Jon chuckled.</p><p>“Oh no, I could go on with this forever, with you.” She hugged him in a tight embrace. “I’ll never let you go. I want you with me. Your wits, your charm, your mind, your sword, your tongue, your cock…”</p><p>“And I forever with you.” He kissed her slightly on the lips. “I want your calm, your presence, your thinking, your cunning, your eyes, your lips, your breasts, your cunt…”</p><p>“How long has it been since we’ve started fucking?” she chuckled. “Three days?”</p><p>“Four if you count today.” He answered smiling.</p><p>Arianne chuckled. “I see you’ve already made plans.”</p><p>“Do you have anything else in mind?”</p><p>“No.” Arianne shook her head. “This seems perfect to me.”</p><p>Jon’s head tilted backwards for a second, and Arianne raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Do you know about your possible betrothal to Willas Tyrell?”</p><p>Arianne chuckled.</p><p>“You know, life is full of ironies. When I was young and in age to marry, I tried to go to Highgarden to meet him, but my uncle stopped my escape at Vaith.” She mused. “Now…now I just think I’ll say no to that marriage. The only one I want is you, even if that takes forever.”</p><p>“You won’t have to wait forever, I’ll ask your father myself.”</p><p>“And what makes you feel he’ll accept?”</p><p>“The third in line to Winterfell for a consort to the princess of Dorne is really not that bad.”</p><p>“My father will try and manipulate you to get to the throne…”</p><p>“Fuck the throne.” Jon answered simply. “I don’t desire the throne. I don’t desire Dorne. I don’t desire Winterfell or Moat Cailin. All I desire is you.”</p><p>She smiled and brought his lips back to hers before pulling back.</p><p>“And all I desire is you. I’ll follow you anywhere you go, I want you to know that.”</p><p>Jon’s smile widened and he made his way back towards Arianne’s chest.</p><p>“Let us speak of marriage later. For now, let us enjoy the moment, and it’ll be easier, you aren’t dressed.”</p><p>“Neither are you.” She grinned with a hungry smile.</p><p>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START</strong>
</p><p>Jon’s smile widened as he started planting kisses on Arianne’s neck, eliciting moans from the princess along the way. Quickly, he deepened every kiss, biting at her sensitive skin, adding another mark to her shoulders, before moving down towards her breasts.</p><p>He roamed down her hips with his hands, before moving his mouth around her round breasts, taking her right nipple in his mouth and flicking it with his tongue.</p><p>“Ohhhhhh, yesssssss…” Arianne moaned as Jon grabbed her left breast with his left hand, circling around her nipple with his thumb, driving her mad with lust.</p><p>“Stop teasing me will you…please…” Arianne gasped as her chest rose and fell with excitement.</p><p>Jon didn’t have to be told twice as he moved down straight towards her womanhood, placing his hands on her hips and moving his mouth straight towards her entrance.</p><p>“FUCK!” Arianne cried out as his tongue entered her.</p><p>He gently moved inside her cunt, trying to make Arianne shudder as much as possible, teasing her as he moved around her folds. Surprisingly, this time, Arianne didn’t let him take full control, and instead took his hair between her hands, and forced his head into her womanhood.</p><p>If he could have, Jon would have laughed, but she liked that she’d take some kind of control, forcing him to continue lapping at her womanhood as she moaned in pleasure. Quickly, he pushed his tongue deeper and deeper into her cunt.</p><p>“Oh yes, Jon, don’t stop…” Arianne whimpered as Jon continued exploring her cunt with his tongue, not letting Arianne rest for a moment as he gave her the pleasure she was expecting.</p><p>Slowly but surely, Jon quickened the pace of his tongue inside her, and started eating out her cunt, forcing Arianne to loosen her grip on him as she barely could restrain her own body.</p><p>“YES! YES!” Arianne screamed. “FUCK ME WITH YOUR TONGUE, JON!”</p><p>Jon continued to do as told, ravaging her insides with all the desire in his heart, striking at her clit steadily and repeatedly, until Arianne couldn’t take any more. With a shudder, Arianne came all over his mouth and tongue, as Jon enjoyed her orgasm.</p><p>“FUCKKKKKKK!” Arianne cried as she reached her climax, arching her back and collapsing on the bed, shuddering.</p><p>Jon took his time to clean himself of Arianne’s juices, swallowing what he’d received in his mouth and licking the rest on his lips, before cleaning the rest with his fingers, which he brought towards the princess’ mouth, who was all too eager to taste herself.</p><p>“Mmmm…” she moaned. “Delicious.”</p><p>Jon smiled and kissed her again, savouring her juices on her tongue, before he broke the kiss and moved to place his cock in front of her folds.</p><p>“Ready?” Jon asked.</p><p>“Always.” Arianne smirked, panting.</p><p>Jon teased her a bit by placing his cock on her chest and slowly bringing it down towards her womanhood, but really, he craved what came next as much as he did, and it wasn’t long before he entered her.</p><p>“Oooooooh shit…” Arianne whimpered as his cock entered her.</p><p>His cock filled her up as Arianne was left a mess as Jon started pacing inside of her. Her walls clasped around his cock as her tightness and heat made his desire to paint her insides even harder.</p><p>He continued his thrusts, accelerating the pace as Arianne’s moans became louder and louder as he felt his hips slapping against her arse as he moved.</p><p>“Fuck…fuck…FUCKKKK!” Arianne cried out. “OH YES! I WANT YOUR COCK TO FUCK ME ALL DAY LONG!”</p><p>He gave her every inch of him as he continued pressing inside her wet pussy. Quickly, his hands made their way towards her breasts as he squeezed them, eliciting even more moans from the princess.</p><p>“Oh…Jon…JON!” Arianne cried. “I’m close…I’m going to…”</p><p>Without another word, Arianne came again, but this time Jon didn’t have time to continue thrusting into her to prolong her orgasm, as he felt himself peaking as well.</p><p>“Ari…I’m going to…”</p><p>“You’ve came in my cunt many times already; I want to taste you this time.” She begged as he quickly exited her.</p><p>All it took was a few strokes to send ropes of cum flying across towards her, landing on her tongue, face and chest.</p><p>Jon groaned slightly as Arianne smirked, covered in his seed, swallowing the cum in her mouth, before slowly bringing her hands over her face and chest, scooping up Jon’s release and bringing it to her mouth, slowly sucking it from her fingers before she swallowed it all, showing him her empty mouth with a devilish grin.</p><p>“You taste so good, my wolf.” Her grin widened as she brought him for a kiss. “But now, let us try something different. Take me from behind, Jon. I want your cock to fuck my arse till I cannot walk, do you understand?”</p><p>Jon’s face illuminated with a smile.</p><p>“As my princess commands.” He grinned.</p><p>She truly was perfect, he thought as he made his way down her body with his hands as he’d done so many times before, and smiled again. This is only the beginning.</p><p>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Robb</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Robb paced angrily in his father’s solar, well it was his solar for close to a year now. He counted his options, the number of troops he had and the need to rush to King’s Landing to deliver his father. If that little cunt sitting on the Iron Throne thought that he could just come in and imprison a lord paramount like that, he was dead wrong.</p><p>He’d amassed thirty thousand troops, but the Umbers and Karstarks were delayed, and he’d chosen the Hornwoods and Dustins to keep the peace at the Wall and at home. This left him with a two-week delay to finalize preparations before marching towards the Neck, and that he couldn’t fathom as his father was sitting in a cell.</p><p>“You should stop pacing around like a bear in a cage, Robb.” A voiced called him out. “Go outside, get some air, clear your mind.”</p><p>“I’m having trouble clearing my mind while my father sits in a cell in the capital.” Robb sighed.  “But maybe you’re right, pacing won’t help. How may I help you Alys, is anything wrong with Cregan?”</p><p>“Oh no, Cregan is with your mother right now.” She chuckled. “I wanted to let you know the Umbers, Karstarks and your brother have arrived with twenty thousand more troops.”</p><p>“Thank the gods!” Robb let out a sigh of relief. “We’ll finally be able to march on the Moat.”</p><p>“You don’t have to go.” Alys pleaded. “Stay with me, let your bannermen fight your battles.”</p><p>“You know I can’t.” Robb answers. “What kind of lord am I if I do not wish to fight beside my people?”</p><p>He planted a kiss on her lips, as Alys closed her eyes for a moment, shrugging of her braid of black hair over her shoulder.</p><p>“You’ll do fine in Winterfell. And you won’t be alone. Uncle Benjen, Lady Barbrey, Domeric and Rickon will be there to keep you company. As will Cregan.”</p><p>“I know, just…promise me to come back soon, and safe, will you?”</p><p>“I promise.” Robb answered.</p><p>He quickly paced down the steps of the White Tower and into the courtyard, which was now bustling with activity. He scanned the area for his brother, whom he found sulking in a corner, with a woman he couldn’t seem to get off his back.</p><p>Robb shook his head. Bran with a woman? That couldn’t be. He had to meet the lady to be sure.</p><p>“Hello, Bran.” Robb said, running towards his brother. “Glad you could make it.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t miss this for anything in the world. Family always comes first. You know…”</p><p>“Oh, is this the kneeler king you talk about? He doesn’t look fat to me.”</p><p>Robb couldn’t help but laugh slightly.</p><p>“My name is Robb Stark, I’m no king. I’m Bran’s elder brother and acting lord of Winterfell.” He curtsied. “And who would you be, my lady?”</p><p>“Oh, my name is Val. And I’m no lady, I’m of the free folk.”</p><p>“Wait, Bran.” Robb scoffed. “You and a wildling? Did you?”</p><p>“Gods no, Robb!” Bran interjected. “Who do you take me for?”</p><p>“Oh, you’re cute when you get angry, little wolf.” The wildling woman pinched him on the cheek.</p><p>“Val, I swear to the Old Gods, do not do that again.” Bran answered, visibly annoyed.</p><p>“Or what? Will you hit me, my little wolf?” Val chuckled. “No, you wouldn’t, not you.”</p><p>“Ughhhh.” Bran sighed while bowing his head in defeat. “See what I have to deal with on a daily basis, Robb?”</p><p>“Wait, didn’t you say you were of the free folk, lady Val?” Robb raised an eyebrow. “Why are you here?”</p><p>“Oh, the little wolf told me you were ready to go for war, and I’ve been longing for a fight to see how you kneelers fare.” She chuckled. “So naturally I had to tag alone.”</p><p>“To my greatest despair.” Bran sighed.</p><p>“Oh, come on. It’ll be fun.” Val tapped his shoulder. “And besides, there’s nothing like a good fight to stir spirits up. Don’t forget you are welcome to steal into my bed anytime you want.”</p><p>The wildling winked at Bran, making his cheeks burst red and a scowl appear on his face.</p><p>“I already told you no.”</p><p>“Damn your brother really doesn’t want me.” She chuckled, looking at Robb. “A shame, he is kissed by fire, and has a pretty face. I wouldn’t mind seeing what he has under his...garments. A man can change.”</p><p>“No offence my lady, but wildlings aren’t exactly well respected here.” Robb frowned.</p><p>“Oh, I know.” She said, keeping her fake smile. “But I’ve been slowly turning the opinion your brother has of my folk.”</p><p>“No, you didn’t!” Bran protested.</p><p>“Really, you would swear that?”</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>“I’d rather you fuck…”</p><p>“Right I’ve heard enough.” Robb clapped his hands together. “Lady Val, I’m sure you and my brother can discuss this on the way to Moat Cailin, but for now me and my brother have some private matters to attend to, and a war council afterwards.”</p><p>“Of course, of course, I’ll leave you then. Goodbye little wolf.” Val trotted out of sight, and Robb turned to a visibly distraught Bran.</p><p>“Sometimes I curse you for sending me to the Wall for that mission.” Bran shook his head as he and Robb walked down towards Bran’s room.</p><p>“That bad?” Robb answered. “Are the rumours true?”</p><p>“They are. Dead men march on the wall. We don’t know when they’ll strike, but at least we’re ready for them.”</p><p>“Good. And what of that wildling woman, did you and her…”</p><p>“Gods, no! I can barely stand her.”</p><p>“She’s got a fighting spirit; she looks like your type.” Robb said as he poured Bran a glass of wine.</p><p>“I won’t lay with a wildling, Robb.” Bran answered, raising the glass to his lips.</p><p>“Fine, fine. Speaking of laying with women, father has arranged a betrothal for you.”</p><p>Bran nearly choked on his wine.</p><p>“I’m sorry. A what?”</p><p>“Father has arranged a betrothal for you. And it will be paramount to take King’s Landing so I doubt you’ll have a way around it.”</p><p>“Is this some southern girl?” Bran asked. “Of course, it is. Who is it? A Frey, a Royce, a Waynwood, a Darry?”</p><p>“No. A Tyrell.”</p><p>Bran burst out laughing.</p><p>“Right. Can we stop the quips now?”</p><p>“This is serious, Bran.” Robb said, handing him a letter. “You’ve been betrothed to Margaery Tyrell. Congratulations on your future wedding.”</p><p>“Oh, this is serious.” Bran said, reading over the letter. “To be honest, I didn’t expect to be betrothed so soon.”</p><p>“I married when I was young as well.”</p><p>“Two years older, mayhaps three.”</p><p>“Alright, not young but you get my point. Margaery Tyrell is the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms, a maid, and she brings the Reach with her, which is why I need you to do your duty for House Stark.”</p><p>“And what do they get out of it?”</p><p>“That’s between father, me and Willas Tyrell.” Robb smirked. “But you’ll learn soon enough.”</p><p>“And what of a keep. I certainly won’t be able to give her a large castle.”</p><p>“You’ll get Moat Cailin. Or a castle in the Westerlands or the Stormlands, whichever you prefer.”</p><p>“I thought Moat Cailin was Jon’s?”</p><p>“Plans change.”</p><p>“Listen, Robb, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to satisfy her. I’m boring, I only know how to fight and kill people, I’m certainly not rich, and I don’t know how to…you know…”</p><p>“Then talk to your wildling, she can get you off.”</p><p>“Robb this is serious.”</p><p>“I’m serious. Bed her for experience, she’s been on you the whole time.”</p><p>“No, Robb, you don’t understand. In the free folk, you bed a woman and she steals you, you are bound more or less by the laws of marriage.”</p><p>“More or less, so you aren’t bound together forever?”</p><p>“There wouldn’t be a ceremony but…”</p><p>“Gods damn it, what are you waiting for, Bran? You’re five-and-ten, have some fun before your marriage.”</p><p>“Not with a wildling.”</p><p>“Your loss.” Robb shrugged. “Anywhom. Another reason I wanted to talk to you was to talk to you about my plan.”</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>“The situation in the capital is deteriorating. Both Renly and Stannis have fled the city, and Stannis broods on Dragonstone. Renly has gone to Storm’s End, and Tywin Lannister is preparing for war. Right now, I cannot say if the Riverlands will join our cause, but Edmure Tully is not willing to be the first to strike.”</p><p>“He always was a patient lad.”</p><p>“As such he will wait till Tywin Lannister makes a move. He has assured me he won’t let the Lannisters pass, but that doesn’t mean they won’t cruise through the Riverlands anyways. The Vale is on our side, and we will meet up with their forces on the Kingsroad, well you are anyways.”</p><p>“Myself only?”</p><p>“You, the northern cavalry and the Vale forces are to make haste for Lord Harroway’s Town. From there you have my permission to engage the Royal host Jaime Lannister is forming in Rosby. No doubt they’ll try to intercept you. Meanwhile I and the foot will rush to Riverrun then Pinkmaiden to stop any attempts by Tywin Lannister to rush to King’s Landing after you crush Ser Jaime’s host.”</p><p>“And if I don’t?”</p><p>“Then the Royal Army will have control of the banks of the Trident and possibly Harrenhal. Tywin will have free reign to pull supplies in and out of King’s Landing straight to Deep Den, and father might pay the price with his head.”</p><p>“So that makes it easy then.”</p><p>“Aye. We win or we die. We mustn’t let the old lion reach the capital and lock us out of the Reach. Edmure Tully will support us eventually, but I feel like he’ll be too late in preventing a westerlander invasion from the Golden Tooth or Deep Den, which is why I am making my way to Riverrun then Pinkmaiden. Uncle Brynden should have a host ready to defend the Goldroad, but I won’t take any chances.”</p><p>Bran nodded before looking right into his brother’s eyes.</p><p>“I won’t fail.”</p><p>“I know you won’t.” Robb answered. “To father’s safe return.” He raised his glass and drank it.</p><p>Bran did likewise. “To father’s safe return.”</p><p>Both brothers let their glasses fall on the table before eyeing each other.</p><p>“Right.” Robb sighed. “We have a war to win.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: First and last battles, and family reunions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter VIII: Lyanna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No warnings.<br/>Oh maybe one about the decisions made in this chapter, idk. It is supposed to be quite controversial after all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter VIII</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jon</strong>
</p><p>Jon was confused. Around him everything was dark, and the voices had stopped calling. Instead he found himself in a dark hall, illuminated by lights coming from the large windows on each side.</p><p>“Where am I?” Jon asked. “How did I get here?”</p><p>Suddenly another voice called out. Its cry was faint, but he could still hear it.</p><p>“Promise me.”</p><p>Jon continued marching forward. The hall had given way to a lone door, where the cries were getting louder and louder. He opened the door, slowly, revealing a dimly lit room, destitute of any furniture, save for a bed and a chair, on which a figure was resting.</p><p>“Promise me.” The figure whispered.</p><p>“Who are you?” Jon asked.</p><p>The figure raised its head, revealing a young woman with dark hair, just like Jon’s, and grey eyes, which resembled Jon’s albeit hers were lighter. In her dark hair was a blue winter rose, its petals slowly falling on the ground.</p><p>“Promise me, Jae.”</p><p>“Mother?” Jon asked as tears started rolling down his cheeks. “Mother, is that you?”</p><p>“Jae. How much you’ve grown…” the woman whispered with a smile. “There isn’t much time.”</p><p>“Is it true then, am I really…”</p><p>“What Ned told you is true.” The figure whispered. “Every word he said is the truth. We don’t have much time Jae.”</p><p>“Mother…” Jon tried protesting, but the figure took both his hands and put hers between them.</p><p>“Promise me, Jae. Avenge me. Avenge us.”</p><p>“Us?”</p><p>The figure stood up, revealing a bloody dress. Jon gasped and wanted to help the figure back down, but she just threw his hand away.</p><p>“It doesn’t hurt anymore. Not here.”</p><p>The figure then smiled as she opened another door, which revealed a blinding white light. Jon couldn’t stare at the light longer than a few seconds, but he noticed his mother was walking towards that light before taking a hand.</p><p>“I’ve missed you.” She chuckled.</p><p>“How long has it been?” a male voice asked.</p><p>“Too long.” Jon could hear her voice crack a little, if he had to guess she was on the verge of tears. “The rest of the pack awaits you. Bran, Ash, father, mother…”</p><p>“Who are you?” Jon called out, trying to fight against the blinding light. “Are you my father?”</p><p>“I’ll always be your father, Jon.” The voice called out, as Jon started making out features in the white light.</p><p>It was a man. Was it Rhaegar Targaryen? No, Rhaegar had silver hair, this man had dark hair, same as his, and a beard. It couldn’t be…</p><p>“Avenge me, Jon.” Ned Stark’s figure approached him as Jon wanted to reach out to him, the light preventing him from going any further. “Avenge us.”</p><p>Both figures then turned into the light, abandoning Jon behind them.</p><p>“FATHER!” Jon cried out, trying to each out to them, but it was for naught.</p><p>And with a streak of white light, everything was gone, and Jon woke up startled.</p><p>It was the middle of the night, he knew, the room was still dark around him. He looked to his side, where Arianne had been sleeping beside him. She wasn’t sleeping now, and he was sure he’d woken her up as he saw her tired eyes and messed up hair.</p><p>“Jon, are you alright?” Arianne asked in a tired voice.</p><p>“My mother. I saw her…” Jon gasped. “In a dream. I saw her…with my father. Not Rhaegar. My uncle Ned.”</p><p>“You’re hurt.” Arianne took note as she pointed to his elbow, which was bleeding. “Come, I can stitch it up.”</p><p>“You don’t need to…” Jon protested, but Arianne was already out of bed and in her nightgown.</p><p>“Come, we can’t let you go untreated.”</p><p>Jon begrudgingly agreed and stepped off the bed, putting on a pair of breeches and slowly walking towards a chair as Arianne pulled a jar from a cupboard.</p><p>“This cream should soothe your skin and dim the pain.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Arianne smiled, before taking a seat of her own, putting the cream on her fingers, and applying it on his shoulders.</p><p>“What did they say?” she asked.</p><p>“The same thing they always say. Promise me. Avenge me. Avenge us.” Jon asked as he twitched while Arianne was applying the ointment. “But I saw her face. She was beautiful, pale white skin, dark grey eyes, dark hair just like yours, and a smile that could make your heart stop.”</p><p>Arianne smiled.</p><p>“If you didn’t mention the pale white skin, I could have sworn it was my own mother. She fits your description quite well.” She chuckled before sighing. “And your father, or your uncle rather, you said you saw him?”</p><p>“Yes.” Jon answered as Arianne finished putting on the cream on his aching shoulder. “My mother said he was ready to meet the pack. That Bran, Ash, father and mother were ready to see him.”</p><p>“Ash.” Arianne chuckled. “That was the nickname my uncle gave to Ashara Dayne. Only her closest friends could use it.”</p><p>“It seems my father had a first love after all.”</p><p>Jon nodded. “I won’t let you become my Ashara. I won’t let you go.”</p><p>“And I won’t let you go either.” Arianne answered, planting a kiss on his cheek. “I’m not losing you. I told you I don’t give three shits who your mother and father were. Bastard or not. You’re the worthiest man in the Seven Kingdoms to be my consort.”</p><p>Jon chuckled. “I’m scared Ari.”</p><p>“Scared?” Arianne asked, visibly shocked. “I didn’t take you as a man that could be scared easily. What makes you so scared?”</p><p>“I’m scared…of what comes after.” Jon sighed. “Right now, we are dreaming about the future. But what if your father says no? What if he doesn’t accept my offer? I’m scared about the future, Ari. I’m scared for you, for us.”</p><p>Arianne paused for a second, seemingly thinking about something.</p><p>“I’m also scared.” She admitted. “All my life, I’ve been scared of my future as well. I’ve been scared that my father would rob me of my birthright. I’ve been scared to be wed away like some thing you sell to the highest bidder. I’ve been scared my whole life, but I haven’t shown it. Because when people know what you are scared of, they will exploit it. For if you show weakness, they will strike where your fear lies.”</p><p>“I agree. Which is why I’m only sharing these words with you.” Jon said as he scratched his shoulder, itching from the cream Arianne put over it. “But I’m also scared about what comes next because of my father. If I’m a Targaryen, am I bound to go mad?” Jon said with tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t be foolish, madness isn’t inherited, it is made.” Arianne answered. “Maegor and Aerys both had reasons to go mad. Grief, paranoia, torture. These things can change a man.”</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Jon teared up a little. “I cannot fathom the fear I have about hurting those whom I love. I don’t want this. I don’t want to be a dragon. I just wanted to be a Stark.”</p><p>“Then be one.” Arianne gently caressed his hair. “Be a wolf. Don’t let the mistakes of your ancestors slow you down.”</p><p>“I don’t want to lose you.” Jon admitted. “I’ve never been scared of losing someone that I love more than you.”</p><p>Arianne kissed him deeply, leaning out of her chair onto his.</p><p>“What words will make you understand that I love you?” she smiled, breaking the kiss. “You are everything I could want. You are kind-hearted, brave, handsome, intelligent. You know how to calm my impulses. You got me to read and change my view on Dorne and its houses, you taught me more how to rule than anyone else in more than twenty years. You complete me, don’t you see it?”</p><p>“I have the same feeling about you. My father always told me…that I had a heart of ice, that only a woman with a fire in her heart could melt.” He smiled. “You melted my heart so many times I cannot remember when exactly I fell in love with you. You are beautiful, intelligent, smart, funny, witty and you have a sharp tongue. Your cousins wield the sword or the spear. But you, you can do so much more with only a twist of your tongue, or a strike of your quill. You don’t deserve Dorne. Dorne deserves you.”</p><p>“That’s the nicest thing anyone has said to me.” Arianne blushed.</p><p>“I meant it.” Jon asked. “Did your mother not shower you with compliments when you were young?”</p><p>“I wasn’t always beautiful.” Arianne smiled. “I used to be ugly and chubby, and I prayed to the gods to give me a beautiful body so I could make my friends shut up, and they granted it to me. I give my thanks to them every day since then. Besides, my mother was sent back to Norvos when I was still ten.”</p><p>“Why?” Jon asked.</p><p>“It all started when Quentyn was sent away to Yronwood to be fostered. My mother and father had a big argument, and didn’t speak to each other for a while. Trystayne was born, and everything seemed to have gone back to normal, but they had another argument, and my father sent her away.” Arianne sighed. “I haven’t seen her since.”</p><p>“No child should grow up not knowing his mother.” Jon took Arianne in his arms and wiped off the tears from her face. “I know that all too well. I promise you, if we get married, I’ll drag your mother from Norvos to attend. And if she can’t, we’ll get married there.”</p><p>Arianne’s smile returned.</p><p>“Do you really wish to be wed under the light of the seven?” Arianne jested. “I thought you northerners worshipped the Old Gods.”</p><p>“I do.” Jon smiled and kissed her forehead. “But for you, I’ll be married any day, anywhere, under any light.”</p><p>“How does it work with the Old Gods? Is it a fancy ceremony?”</p><p>“No. My brother…cousin’s wedding was one under the Old Gods. You gather in front of the heart tree, and the master of ceremony officiates. He has to worship the Old Gods, as he will write down the act of marriage and send it to Winterfell or for the smallfolk, the nearest keep, to be acknowledged. The man waits in front of the heart tree, and the woman is given away by a family member, and then it works just like under the light of the seven, the man puts his cloak around his wife, and they share a kiss to seal the pact.”</p><p>Arianne’s eyes illuminated.</p><p>“Lord Wendel Manderly is here, isn’t he?”</p><p>“Yes, well, he’s supposed to be returning in haste to White Harbor tomorrow.” Jon then ticked. “Ari, please don’t tell me you’re thinking…”</p><p>“Nonsense.” She kissed him. “Marriage vows are for life, and it’ll be hard for my father to break them now. And you haven’t forced me into anything.”</p><p>“Arianne. Marriage is serious.” Jon answered sternly. “This isn’t something to take lightly.”</p><p>“Do you not want my hand?”</p><p>“Of course, I do, but sneaking away like this…it isn’t right.”</p><p>“What is then?” Arianne sighed. “I don’t want to wait for my father to force me to marry Willas Tyrell, I want you. You love me and I love you. Let us seal our love.”</p><p>“Arianne, we have been together for five days.”</p><p>“We’ve had sex for five days, but we’ve been together for longer. I know every inch of you and you know every inch of me.” Arianne took both his hands and put them on her chest. “My heart is spoken for. It is yours.”</p><p>“And mine is spoken for you.” Jon smiled, before sighing. “I suppose I’ll have to wake up Ser Wendel. Who will give you away?”</p><p>“I know exactly who.” She grinned.</p><p>Both quickly got dressed, as Jon picked up his direwolf-sprangled cloak and ran down the corridor with Arianne, who quickly banged on one of the hallways’ doors.</p><p>“Mmmmh?” Quentyn’s face came out of the door, visibly not being happy to be woken up in the middle of the night. “Whaddoyouwantyoutwo?”</p><p>“Get dressed. Weirwood tree at the back gardens. Now.” Arianne said.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Just get dressed, Quent. I’ll tell you later.” Arianne smiled.</p><p>“AllrightgivemeasecondIjustneedtorestalittle.”</p><p>“Don’t fucking fall asleep again Quent!” Arianne snarled. “Right, Jon, get Ser Wendel. And I’ll be at the weirwood in a minute.”</p><p>It wasn’t hard to convince Ser Wendel to join the small party. The Manderly lord wasn’t sleeping, and was working on the supply lines between Braavos and the North, and as such hadn’t left his room.</p><p>“This is the godswood?” Ser Wendel asked.</p><p>“This is the weirwood tree. My father planted it when he visited Sunspear” Jon answered. “It’ll have to do.”</p><p>He turned around and saw Arianne had managed to draw her younger brother, completely tired, who was barely able to stand up.</p><p>“My lady…I mean, princess. Are you sure you wish to do this? You father won’t be happy.” Ser Wendel tried to stop her, but it was fruitless.</p><p>“I wish it, good ser.”</p><p>“Arianne.” Jon tried to dissuade her. “Are you sure you want to do this?”</p><p>“I’ve never been surer of anything in my life. Please officiate, Ser Wendel.”</p><p>“Very well.” The Manderly lord sighed. “Right. Who comes before the Old Gods tonight?”</p><p>No answer, and Arianne nudged Quentyn, who blabbered a few words before straightening up.</p><p>“Right. Erm…Arianne of House Nymeros Martell comes here to be wed. She asks for the blessings of the gods. Who claims her?” Quentyn managed to make out. “Is that alright?”</p><p>“It’ll do.” Ser Wendel answered before nodding to Jon.</p><p>Jon took a deep breath, before answering</p><p>“Jon of House…Stark. Who gives her?”</p><p>Arianne gave Quentyn another nudge.</p><p>“Quentyn of House Nymeros Martell.” The prince yawned.</p><p>“Princess Arianne, do you take this man?” Ser Wendel asked.</p><p>“I do take this man.” Arianne smiled.</p><p>Jon then took off his cloak and wrapped it around Arianne.</p><p>“Wait, shouldn’t it be Arianne wrapping her cloak around him?” Quentyn asked. “Technically Arianne is the heir, Jon would take her name when marrying her.”</p><p>“Semantics, Quent!” Arianne hissed. “You’re ruining the moment.”</p><p>“Very well, you may ask for the blessing of the gods.” Ser Wendel said. “Please don’t make me the reason for a war, Jon.”</p><p>“I won’t, I promise.” He answered the knight, although his answer gave him no comfort it would seem.</p><p>Both then knelt in front of the heart tree and gave a short prayer, before standing up and kissing fiercely. A long, passionate kiss, as both of them closed their eyes and delved into each other’s mouths, wrapping their arms against each other.</p><p>Both slowly opened their eyes in silence. Jon stared deep into her golden eyes as Arianne gazed into his, and when Jon saw her smile, the most radiant one she’d ever given him, he knew he’d made the right choice.</p><p>Suddenly, a voice echoed through the small garden, as Quentyn raised a finger in the air between the two.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt, but can I go back to sleep now?”</p><p>“You both can go ahead.” Jon nodded to Ser Wendel, who smiled faintly before running back to his room. “I think we’ll stay a while longer.”</p><p>Jon put his hands on Arianne’s hips, and she did the same. Both gently butted heads against each other and they started to dance to an imaginary song. As he looked down on Arianne’s head, who now had nestled on his right shoulder, her hands roaming up to stroke his dark hair, Jon embraced her tightly. He knew he’d made the right choice.</p><p>Not another Ashara. Never. I am hers; she is mine. Nothing will come between us. Not even all the king’s horses and all the king’s men.</p><p>And so, they danced, their footsteps echoing slowly into the night, to the rhythm of an unheard melody.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Brandon</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The campfires of the northern camp illuminated the night sky. The cavalry had made good time and met up with the knights of the Vale at the Crossroads. They were now a day off of the Trident, and Ser Jaime’s army.</p><p>Bran sighed as he went up to the campfire, joining Mychel Redfort, Harrion and Torrhen Karstark, Cley Cerwyn and Yohn Royce before trying to get a good night’s sleep before the battle tomorrow.</p><p>“Ah, Lord Brandon!” Mychel Redfort cried out. “Join us, please. Tired of your wildling?”</p><p>“You could say that.” Bran answered. “She’s driving me nuts.”</p><p>“Remind me why she’s coming with us again?” Torrhen Karstark rolled his eyes.</p><p>“She and a couple other wildlings wanted to fight. I allowed them to join.” Bran shrugged.</p><p>“Why?” Torrhen asked.</p><p>“What do you mean, why?” Bran raised his eyebrows. “She wants to kill our enemies. The more the better.”</p><p>“She’s a wildling. And a woman.”</p><p>“Dacey Mormont and half of Bear Island’s host are also women.” Bran answered, making Cley Cerwyn crack up. “And a wildling, she is. And she could be a Lannister that I wouldn’t give a shit. She’s on our side, that’s all that counts.”</p><p>“I suppose Lord Brandon is right.” Yohn Royce agreed. “The more on our side, the better.”</p><p>“Do we know where the Reachmen will stand in all this?” Harrion asked.</p><p>“Last I knew the Tyrells were still considering their options.” Bran shrugged. “Loras Tyrell and Mathis Rowan are supporting Renly Baratheon with a separate host, and Mace Tyrell has allowed both Tywin and us passage on the Blackwater Rush, which really only advantages the old lion.”</p><p>“They’ll sway towards the Lannisters, I fear.” Lord Royce answered. “That oaf Mace Tyrell won’t stop at anything to put his daughter on the throne, not even irrefutable proof of the children’s bastardy.”</p><p>“This is a mess.” Mychel Redfort sighed. “What we can do is crush the royals and rush to deliver Ned Stark as soon as possible, but what happens next?”</p><p>“It’s not up to me to decide.” Bran shook his head. “My father or my brother will make that decision. Stannis perhaps? The man is grim but knows how to manage a kingdom…”</p><p>“But he follows the Red God. Considering he burnt the sept on Dragonstone, he might not be a welcome king.” Cley Cerwyn added. “And his brother Renly…well I doubt he’d be able to perform in the bedroom, let alone have any true heirs as well.”</p><p>“This is indeed a mess.” Bran laughed. “But let us not sell the bear’s skin before having killed it, we need to make sure the royals don’t reach Harrenhal, and carve a path to the capital.”</p><p>“Aye. Battle might come tomorrow, or the day after that.” Lord Royce nodded.</p><p>“In this case, since the night is getting old, I shall take my leave.” Bran said as he stood up. “I need my rest.”</p><p>The rest of the lords nodded as Bran retreated to his little tent, and fell into a deep slumber almost instantly. That night, he dreamt of his direwolf Summer, hunting in the nearby woods, and awoke with the taste of blood in his mouth, as well as many shouts from the camp.</p><p>“What in seven hells is going on?” Bran said startled, as Harrion entered his tent.</p><p>“The Royals have crossed the Trident during the night!” Harrion cried out. “We need to move now or be overrun!”</p><p>“Shit.” Bran quickly jumped out of bed, nearly stepping on his direwolf Summer, who was sleeping next to him, before quickly dawning his helmet and armour. He sheathed his sword and got ready to run out, where the camp was in full preparation for battle.</p><p>“The sneaky bastard…” Bran whispered as he saw the Royal Army line up on the banks of the Trident in the distance. “He wanted to catch us unaware. Right. STARK MEN, WITH ME!”</p><p>Bran yelled as he got the Stark cavalry to form up on the right flank, the Karstarks holding the center, and the Valemen on the left. Much of the foot were left on the backlines, but Bran noticed some men were already fighting to keep the first contingents of the Royal army far from the camp.</p><p>Their sacrifice shall be remembered, Bran thought as the men slowly retreated as the cavalry column formed. He noticed that although the royals had the upper hand, it seemed that they hadn’t expected them to form a battle line so quickly, and some men were faltering.</p><p>He turned his head towards Rickard Karstark, who led the Northern troops, then at Lord Royce, who led the Valemen. Bran was impatient, he knew that to strike now could very well break their momentum, but neither men gave a signal, and Bran only grumbled and stayed put.</p><p>Finally, Lord Karstark raised his sword, and the cavalry charged. Bran urged his horse forward, followed by Summer on his side. The impact was hard as Bran’s lance broke on the third soldier he encountered. Unlucky, he thought, I usually last longer.</p><p>Quickly, he saw that chaos had engulfed his flank, as Stags, Lions and Wolves were waving in every direction. Turning his head to the left, he saw that the Valemen were making better progress, seeing the falcon banners closing in on the riverbank in the distance.</p><p>But there was no time to lose focus. He hacked away at any opponent trying to reach him with ease, fighting back Baratheon and Lannister soldiers alike, as he noticed Summer fighting with similar fury, once ripping a man’s throat in one jump.</p><p>Quickly, he saw that the royals were trying to fall back, as their advance faltered somewhat, and he started to see the banks of the Trident in the distance. Good, they were on the verge of breaking them on the river, they only needed to push one more…</p><p>And then Bran felt a jolt. In a matter of seconds, he was tumbling on the ground, as his horse had been struck with a lance and died on the spot.</p><p>“Shit…” Bran mumbled to himself.</p><p>Quickly, Bran untied himself from his saddle and threw himself into the melee with his sword, cutting down men left and right as they tried to get him. By that point, his gloves were bloody and his sword was coloured blood red after so much combat.</p><p>Yet the fighting had stalled, and the royals were holding their ground. He looked to his left, where a few Karstark men were having trouble dealing with a lone man in white armour. He noticed Torrhen, his black helmet instantly recognisable, gruelling as the man in white pushed him back.</p><p>Snarling, Bran rushed to his side, hacking away at the Lannister men separating him from his friend. Right on time, Bran thought, as Torrhen’s sword was knocked off and the man in the white armour prepared to deal him the final blow.</p><p>“KINGSLAYER!” Bran roared, making the knight flinch. “Why don’t you come and pick on someone your own size?”</p><p>He could have sword he heard a laugh escape the knight, who disinterested himself from Torrhen, who managed to grab his sword, and join a group of Karstark men who pulled away from the action.</p><p>“A Stark faces me?” The man laughed. “Naught but a child. But it’ll do when I’ll send you to join your father in your black cells.”</p><p>Child. How original, Bran thought as he prepared for the clash of their swords.</p><p>The two blades met with a loud clang, the sound echoing through Bran’s helmet. But he didn’t let that distract him, nor did the probable insults that the kinglsayer was probably sending his way. He knew that against a knight so experienced and so deadly, a single mistake would be fatal. He needed to be perfectly focused.</p><p>Quickly, he parried everything the kingslayer would throw at him, enraging his opponent, who likely expected an easy victory. Not this time. He then went on the offensive, probing his opponent, who parried all his strikes all too easily.</p><p>He had to admit it, Jaime Lannister was good. Very good, but there would be a point where he’d finally break. He was getting angrier and frustrated, and the thought of being beaten by a boy? Now that would surely enrage him.</p><p>He parried a flurry of strikes from the kingslayer with his shield, before finally noticing a weakness in the kingslayer’s posture. Quickly, he threw his shield forward, using it as a weight to shift the kingslayer off-balance. It only worked for half a second, but that was all Bran needed. With a quick flick of his sword, he brought the blade up towards Ser Jaime’s shoulder, cutting between the armour and into the mail, as the kingslayer howled in pain.</p><p>Taking advantage of the situation, Bran continued lunging at him with a now unchecked fury, proceeded to strike at him with swift strikes that the kingslayer could no longer parry without huffing. Finally, the wound and Bran’s rapid strikes made him lose his balance, and Bran just finished the job. With a quick stroke, he shoved the kingslayer’s sword away from him, as the Lannister knight lay defenceless on the ground.</p><p>“YIELD!” Bran yelled as Stark men surrounded the kingslayer, barring him any chance of escape.</p><p>“You little…” the kingslayer reached for his ankle, likely holding a dagger there, but Bran was faster, shoving his sword in Ser Jaime’s hand, as the kingslayer howled in pain.</p><p>“I said. Yield.” Bran said, deathly serious.</p><p>“I yield.” The kingslayer hissed.</p><p>Soon enough, the royal army faltered, retreating past the Trident, having lost one of their commanders and much of their momentum. There wouldn’t be a pursuit, it was too risky to chase them beyond the Trident. Only a few Valemen crossed, to make sure a flanking manoeuvre was impossible. Summer ran up to him, as Bran gave him a gentle pat on the head, noticing his teeth were red with blood.</p><p>“Put the kingslayer in chains.” Bran ordered the Stark men, who swiftly obeyed.</p><p>“Who is the boy now?” Bran smirked as he saw Ser Jaime’s distraught face before him. “Save your spit kingslayer, we’ll talk later.”</p><p>Soon enough, Bran was flanked with several riders, all wearing different sigils. He noticed Rickard Karstark unhorse, as he undid his helmet and rushed to hug Bran, who recoiled in shock, not expecting the bearly hug coming from the large man.</p><p>“Thank you.” Lord Karstark said. “For saving my son. And for the kingslayer. That is quite a feat you’ve done, Brandon.”</p><p>“I did what you’ve taught me, Lord Karstark. Nothing more.” Bran nodded.</p><p>“Well you did a hell of a lot more than that and…ah, excuse me.” Lord Karstark ran back as a messenger rode up to him, bearing a sealed letter with a direwolf sigil on it. News from Robb, most likely. Then came a voice he could well have dealt without.</p><p>“Not dead yet, little wolf?”</p><p>“Not yet.” Bran sighed. “I see you’re not dead either.”</p><p>“Peh. You southrons fight well, I’ll give you that, but not well enough.” Val answered, clearing the blood from her cheeks. “I’ll see you at camp.”</p><p>She winked at him and ruffled his hair.</p><p>“Maybe clean yourself first.” She chuckled as she wiped off some of the blood still stuck in his hair.</p><p>“Aye. A bath will be good after some fighting.”</p><p>“Are you sharing?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Shame. Well I’ll see if any of the free folk are willing to share some buckets then. Good day, young wolf, I’ll see you at camp.” She smiled before sheathing her sword, slowly walking back with some of the free folk, who had gathered some armour pieces and some shields, likely as war trophies.</p><p>Bran shook his head and turned back towards the riders, sitting down on a tree trunk as he observed the battlefield being slowly emptied of bodies, horses, shields and various weapons. Suddenly, he noticed Lord Karstark come back towards him, and noticed that a few other lords had gathered, notably Lord Royce, Ser Mychel and Harrion.</p><p>“Well I have some good news and some bad news.” Rickard Karstark announced, as Bran started making a face. When his foster father said this, it was always to announce grim news.</p><p>“What’s the good news?” Lord Royce asked.</p><p>“The good news is that Edmure Tully has finally agreed to join the war after Ser Kevan Lannister asked him to swear fealty in person to Joffrey Waters in King’s Landing.” Lord Karstark scoffed. “The boy might be craven but he isn’t stupid, his bastardy is proven beyond reasonable doubt. The Tullys have officially entered the war and Robb Stark has passed Seagard and dealt with the Twins.”</p><p>“And the bad news?” Bran asked, playing with his pommel.</p><p>“The bad news is that the timing was too short. Brynden Tully couldn’t fully engage the Lannisters and Tywin has managed to link up with the capital.” Rickard Karstark pulled a face, while Lord Royce nodded grimly. “His army is still mostly intact and camps at Tumblers Falls. Riverrun is under siege as well, and the royal army has managed to retreat past the Trident in good order despite the casualties we dealt them. That’s not even counting the fact that despite our losses here being low, most of the royal army retreated in good order on the south banks of the Trident.”</p><p>“What do we do now?” Ser Mychel asked, trying to catch Lord Royce’s eye.</p><p>“Simple.” Rickard Karstark answered, straightening up his stance. “Lord Royce, you and the knights of the Vale need to make for Darry and Harrenhal at once. Harrenhal is of paramount strategic value. Take it and we control the Crossroads and we can threaten the capital. The Northern cavalry, save for Cerwyn’s troops, will come with myself and the kingslayer in tow.”</p><p>“A sound plan, but where would you be going?” Lord Royce asked.</p><p>“Well to relieve Riverrun and fuck Tywin Lannister’s Westerlands in the ass of course.” Bran grinned as while the rest of Northerners laughed. “Send a raven to Brynden Tully. The Lannisters will soon understand they aren’t the only ones that pay their debts.”</p><p>Tywin Lannister might have won the capital. But he has lost his son and left his kingdom exposed and ripe for the taking. All it needed was to be thrust open, and Bran knew exactly where Lord Karstark planned to strike.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Eddard</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ned eyed his shackles with sad eyes. So, this is how it ends, he thought. He’d wished to be there to see Lyanna’s son crowned, upon the seat where many of his ancestors had been, and where he’d bring peace and justice back to a broken realm. He’d have moulded him into the greatest king since the Conciliator, and with guidance from the right people, Westeros would be united under one banner once more.</p><p>He’d hoped to do it with as less bloodshed as possible, but this wouldn’t be possible now. He’d heard that Robb was marching south along with the Vale. The Riverlands were likely to follow given the failsafes in place, and the Stormlands were now a battleground between the Baratheon brothers. The lions were alone, and the Crownlander army led by Ser Jaime wouldn’t be able to take on the forces on the kingsroad like the Queen thought. We northmen are experienced, your host is weak, he smiled. They won’t last a second on a frontal assault, he knew. But in a more defensive position…no. The kingslayer wasn’t one to be defensive, he would likely rush in and seek glory like a fool.</p><p>Ned sighed. He’d also hoped to see his sons grow up, to see the faces of his grandchildren, of Cregan, whom he’d never met, and of the others, Dayne or otherwise. He’d hoped to see his nephew marry the Targaryen princess, like he’d envisioned, but Ned couldn’t help but feel this was a lost enterprise now, if the reports he heard were true.</p><p>And then there were these two thoughts that went through Ned’s mind. What if Jae didn’t want the throne? What if he’d just let everything he’d built turn to ashes as he’d turn over the crown, since he and Jae never had the chance of talking about it? No, he knew Jae would come around eventually. It must be, right?</p><p>And then there was Arya. If what the Lannisters were saying was true, then he’d need to ensure her safety, but to what extent? He knew she was too valuable for the Lannisters to dispose of, but considering the king’s temper, he could imagine Arya being harmed. Not like she’d go down without a fight, but the thought of letting harm come to one of his children by pure pride didn’t sit well with him.</p><p>No, he’d do anything in his power to stop that from happening. He just needed to manufacture small enough a lie. Maybe the false king would offer him to take the black in exchange for a vow of fealty, one where he could twist the words enough to ensure Arya wouldn’t be harmed?</p><p>Yet something wasn’t right. They’d never let Arya visit him, but that wasn’t a surprise, for Ned knew of secret passageways she could use, and not letting them have alone time was a smart move from the Lannisters. But there was no mention of her from the guards or anyone visiting him. Yet he was sure Arya would do her best to escape this prison brought on her, she would have had every guard in the castle cursing her name silently, but he heard nothing.</p><p>“Keep moving.” One of the guards pushed him as he continued down the streets of King’s Landing.</p><p>“Where is my daughter?” Ned asked one of the white cloaks accompanying him.</p><p>“In the keep. She is too valuable for the king to bring outside.” One of them growled. “Now keep moving if you don’t want anything happening to her.”</p><p>Ned nodded, playing along as his vision started going hazy, the noise of the crowds and the galloping of horses upon the pavements making his head spin, until he finally saw it in all its splendour: The Great Sept of Baelor.</p><p>A monument left by Baelor the Blessed, the holiest site in Westeros, and seat of the faith of the seven. Such a big monument, yet that carried no meaning to him. As a follower of the old gods, this was just an impressive sept, and a waste of money and resources.</p><p>Yet it was at this site that the promontory was put on, a strategic place, so that all may here him confess to betraying the crown. He looked around, seeing wave upon wave of people, shouting, jeering and laughing. Yet something close to Baelor’s statue caught his attention.</p><p>At the base of the statue of the late Targaryen king, was a man, taller than the others, with a slightly darker skin tone. He wore a brown cloak, and held a dagger firmly between his hands, and Ned could see he had a sword stashed away. Yet it wasn’t the man himself that caught his eye, but the figure next to him.</p><p>A hooded figure, small and with a different cut, but Ned would recognize that stature and face anywhere. Arya. The Lannisters lied. They did not have her, but Syrio likely wouldn’t have been able to escape yet, not until…until he was disposed of.</p><p>Ned laughed slightly, earning a few looks from the guards with him, and looked to the heavens, with tears in his eyes. So, this is indeed how it ends, he murmured as he enjoyed the sun kissing his skin for a final time. Oh, Cat will be devastated, he thought as he shook his head. But isn’t this a way to go.</p><p>Finally, he was brought up over the whole crowd, and the king went up to him and whispered in his ear.</p><p>“Confess now, Lord Stark.” His smug smile on display. “And I won’t have your daughter whipped through the streets naked.”</p><p>The Queen snarled and brought her son back slightly, moving up towards him with a satisfied smirk as well.</p><p>“My son will do no such thing. Confess your treason, swear fealty to King Joffrey, and you will be allowed to take the black, and no harm will come to your daughter.”</p><p>“Very well.” Ned nodded, his smile retreating as if to appear devastated.</p><p>“Good.” The Queen smiled and went to her place, beside the false king. “Go ahead.”</p><p>Ned cleared his throat and looked at the crowd, and his smile reappeared as he saw the two figures retreating from the statue of Baelor towards the docks. Run. Run as far as you can, and may the gods be with you, Ned nodded, before shouting out.</p><p>“My name is Eddard Stark, lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, and I have come to confess my treason.” A few boos and projectiles whizzed past, but Ned paid no mind. “I have betrayed the crown, it is true, and I regret it.”</p><p>He paused.</p><p>“I regret it with all my heart, I betrayed the crown. Since the first day of my tenure as hand, I worked to unseat the Baratheons from power. But not to take the throne for myself, for I betrayed the crown the second I decided to put my friend on a throne that did not belong to him.” The crowd went silent as murmurs erupted, and Ned Stark found his smile widen as he laughed. “I confess! I confess of putting forward a false king upon the throne. I confess that the children of the good king Robert are indeed bastards born of incest from Jaime and Cersei Lannister!”</p><p>The crowd started going mad, with some throwing insults at the king and queen mother, while some called him a liar.</p><p>“I am an honourable man. I am no liar.” Ned continued, throwing his all as he eyed the crowd. “I have conspired and schemed that is true, but only to put the rightful king on the throne, and that king is not Joffrey Waters!”</p><p>Joffrey apparently has had enough and came screaming towards him.</p><p>“Liar!” he cried out “Liar, you just condemned your own daughter, I shall put your head on a spike beside yours!”</p><p>“No, you won’t.” Ned chuckled. “For that you need to have her.”</p><p>The scowl on the false king’s face deepened and Ned roared in laughter.</p><p>“You fools, you’d think I’d confess to a lie this big, to sacrifice my honour for your cause?” Ned shook his head and snarled towards the Lannister party. “I serve no king but the one true king of Westeros. And he is coming for you, for all of you, and he will have no mercy towards those who put me to death. He will have no mercy for the servants of the false king. Mark my words Joffrey Waters and Cersei Lannister, before the year is over you will come to stand trial before the Old Gods.”</p><p>The king roared as he exploded with rage, nearly breaking his voice.</p><p>“Silence him!” he shouted. “Ser Illyn, bring me his head!”</p><p>Ned laughed even harder.</p><p>“Go ahead. I learned to die a long time ago.” He provoked the boy, who was running around in circles, as the crowd grew louder and louder with protests against the royal family, so much so that the makeshift podium he was on was now trembling. “Go ahead, bastard. Take it. And know that in your nightmares, I and thousands of northmen will be coming for you. I will make you shiver in fear and piss yourself every other night. Remember my face, bastard, for it will be the face that will haunt you till your death! Winter is coming for House Lannister, and we bring fire and blood with it!”</p><p>Ned felt a jolt as he was forced to kneel, his head thrown towards the block as he waited for the blade to come down upon his neck. He spared one last look at both Joffrey and Cersei, and smirked.</p><p>“You can run but you can’t hide. They’ll come for you. And you will burn.”</p><p>With that he turned his face back towards the crowd and sighed. I’m sorry Cat, it had to be done. I’ll miss you, and Robb, and Bran, and Sansa, and Arya, and Rickon, and Benjen, and Jae. But it had to be done. Goodbye.</p><p>Tears filled his eyes as he accepted his fate, looking at the ground as he felt Ser Illyn’s blade start to rise above him. Father, Mother, Brandon, Ash, Lya, I’ll be there soon. Please do wait for me.</p><p>As he closed his eyes for the final time, Ned felt the cold steel of the blade reach his neck, and whispered one last word.</p><p>“Lyanna.”</p><p>And then everything went white.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Battle at the Deer Crossing is based on the Battle of Kressenbrunn, which pitted the Austrians against the Hungarians. It is quite similar in that the Northmen, standing in for the Austrians, took little casualties, while the Royals, standing for the Hungarians, tried to make a crossing and lost a hefty amount of men (7-10k) while sitll managing to retreat towards their lands in good order. Only difference is that Jaime Lannister gets captured by the northmen, while in reality, his stand-in Prince Stephen made it out.<br/>Also this is the end of Act 1. Act 2 will deal with a very different WOT5K and will see what Daenerys is up to. Still, main ship is Jon/Ari, and that stays the same. Plenty more interactions to come...</p><p>Next chapter: Three wolves, or maybe four? Wait, five?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter IX: The price of vengeance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, just saying that due to a lot of work coming in the upcoming months, I will be scaling backs updates from biweekly to weekly (every Saturday or Sunday). That said, hope you enjoy the longest chapter yet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter IX</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sansa</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The silhouette of Sunspear finally appeared on the horizon, the tall towers of the castle glooming in the morning sun over the shadow city. Sansa felt relief, after such a long journey. She didn’t mind travelling, but so much in so little time just felt off for her.</p><p>“We’re here.” Edric told her as he pointed at the castle walls. “That’s Sunspear Castle. Our ship should be able to dock at Sunspear harbour in a minute.”</p><p>“Thank you, Edric.” She nodded, before turning to him. “Did you ever come here.”</p><p>Edric thought for a moment.</p><p>“Twice.” He finally answered. “Once when I was young, to attend Prince Doran’s nameday, but I don’t remember much.”</p><p>“And the second time?”</p><p>“Three years ago, before I went squiring for Lord Beric.” Edric answered. “I met a few people, talked, and left. Not much to remember, really.”</p><p>Sansa nodded, and made her way down the ship, with Edric at her side. The streets of the shadow city were packed with merchants and commonfolk alike. This was unlike any city she’d seen before, Winter Town was large and bustling with activity, for sure, however the houses were not atop each other like this, and there was space between each house. Here, it seemed like everyone was living on top of each other, in small streets and wide avenues alike.</p><p>The walk to the castle wasn’t that long, but quite tiresome, the castle being located on a hill overlooking the city, its thick walls preventing any frontal assault. Sansa had to admit though, despite looking weary, it wasn’t even close to being as large or fortified as Winterfell.</p><p>She walked up the stairs leading to the main gate, where a figure was waiting.</p><p>“Lady Sansa, Lord Edric.” The small, but robust man greeted them. “My name is Prince Quentyn Martell. I’m sorry my uncle couldn’t greet you, but he has business to deal with my father, I hope you’ll excuse him.”</p><p>“It’s no bother.” Sansa answered. “Did you receive my letter?”</p><p>“We were expecting you.” A feminine voice came out by his side. “Lady Tyene Sand, if you please, my lady.”</p><p>Sand. Edric had told her about how Dorne treated their bastards, and she knew they could rise up to positions of power. Not like she had any animosity against bastards in general, but her mother always told her to be weary of them, and as such kept her distance.</p><p>“A pleasure, Lady Tyene.” Sansa nodded, smiling, not letting any emotion transpire. “I must admit, Prince Quentyn, you don’t resemble your nickname, if I may be honest.”</p><p>“The frog has taken quite a leap, thanks to your brother actually.” The prince nodded, smiling. “I am not the man I used to be. But your brother told me to never forget what I am. If I wear the moniker people give me with pride, then it can never be used against me.”</p><p>“Wise words.” Sansa nodded. “If you may lead the way, Prince Quentyn, I did come all the way here to talk with my brother after all.”</p><p>“Of course, of course, please forgive me.” The prince quickly turned tails and led them through the richly decorated hallways of Sunspear’s castle.</p><p>“Well, well, you’ve grown Edric.” Tyene purred behind her, making Sansa very uncomfortable. “You’ve become even more handsome; your purple eyes and blonde hair will make any maiden fall to her knees.”</p><p>Sansa wanted to punch the Sand bitch right then and there. Edric is mine and mine alone, do you hear? I will not let him slip through my fingers, she thought. But before she could get a word in, Edric cut her off.</p><p>“Maidens in Sunspear?” Edric laughed. “I could find snow in Dorne before I could find a maiden. Besides, I’m betrothed to the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms, I do not need fifty maidens to keep me company.”</p><p>“She is beautiful indeed.” Tyene bit her lip, as Sansa tried avoiding her gaze, instead focusing on admiring the trees settled on the sides of each hall. “Maybe you could invite me to Starfall once. We could show her Dornish hospitality.”</p><p>“Don’t push your luck, Tyene.” Edric laughed. “My love already killed a man for me, don’t make her kill a woman as well.”</p><p>“I like to live dangerously.” Tyene purred. “Good day, Edric. My lady.”</p><p>With that, the Sand girl left, and Sansa felt relief, but that relief came with anxiousness as Prince Quentyn stopped in front of a door and pressed his ear against it. He stood silent for a few seconds, before turning to Sansa.</p><p>“Your brother is here, but I’ll need to enter first, if it is no matter to you?”</p><p>“No matter.” Sansa answered. “You may leave, love. I need to have this conversation with him alone.”</p><p>Edric kissed her on the lips, and nodded. “I’ll be in the courtyard if you are looking for me.”</p><p>“If the Sand girl tries anything, do remind her what I did to your cousin.” Sansa snarled.</p><p>“Jealous are you now?” Edric laughed, irritating her. “Do not fear, I only have eyes for you. If she tries anything, I’ll let you know.”</p><p>With a wink, Edric disappeared down the hallway, as Quentyn entered the room, before gesturing for Sansa to come in.</p><p>Sansa stepped forward, and noticed Jon sitting on a chair. Her cousin had grown, that was for sure. Gone was the boy she’d left a year ago in Winterfell, he was a man grown. A man fit to be a king, mayhaps, Sansa thought as she grit her teeth.</p><p>But more than her cousin, she noticed that there was a woman smiling next to him. She had long, dark, curly hair and her dress revealed much of her body as Sansa tried hard not to blush at how much skin was revealed. Jon didn’t seem to mind, as he barely registered her presence. Did that woman really manage to charm Jon of all people? She could hardly believe it.</p><p>It was Quentyn that broke their conversation by coughing slightly.</p><p>“Erm, Jon.” The prince interrupted. “Your sister is here to see you.”</p><p>Jon’s eyes instantly turned to her as his small smile receded and he became serious as ever.</p><p>“Sansa.” He nodded. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I need to talk to you.” She answered. “In private.”</p><p>Jon nodded and gestured Quentyn to leave the room, which the prince did. Yet the woman stayed by his side, as if waiting for her to start talking.</p><p>“No offence, my lady.” Sansa continued with a hint of annoyance in her voice. “But I’d really like some privacy with my brother.”</p><p>The woman opened her mouth, but Jon beat her to it.</p><p>“Sansa, first of all, you shall address her as princess, as is due of a princess of Dorne.” He scowled as the woman smiled.</p><p>“My apologies, princess Arianne.” Sansa blushed, “I was not aware of your identity. In any case I do…”</p><p>“Secondly.” Jon interrupted. “Ari and I are married before the old gods. You know what this means, this means I trust her with everything you say.”</p><p>“Married?” Sansa could hardly believe it. “Who? How? You? And the princess of Dorne? Why haven’t I been informed?”</p><p>“Because it’s a secret.” The princess answered with a sly smile. “Only Quentyn and Lord Manderly know. And now you do as well.”</p><p>“Alright…” Sansa closed her eyes for a moment confused as she tried to find the words.</p><p>“Take a seat, Sansa.” Jon said as he pointed to a chair sitting in a corner. "Lady isn't with you?"</p><p>"Ghost isn't with you either."</p><p>"Ghost is probably snooping around Sunspear's woods again, he only passes by once a week nowdays."</p><p>"Lady is much more...accustomed to castles. She came with me, but I preferred to let her roam outside for the moment."</p><p>"Good." Jon nodded, before turning back to her. “Listen Sansa, I need to tell you something as well. How can I say this...I’m not really your brother…”</p><p>“Well, I’m very much aware of that.” Sansa answered bluntly.</p><p>“You…are?” Jon looked at the princess, who looked as confused as he was.</p><p>“I am. Father wrote to me with some coded message, and it didn’t take long for me to move the pieces around into something comprehensible. I’m very much aware of your lineage, which is why I am here today.”</p><p>“Then why are you here?” Jon asked.</p><p>“Why didn’t you rally Robb?” Sansa asked, dodging the initial question.</p><p>Jon scoffed and shook his head.</p><p>“So, is this why you came? To chastise me?” Jon looked at her with pity in his eyes. “You don’t imagine how many times I thought about dropping everything and going to help Robb. The point is, how can I? I can’t go by land, too risky and the Stormlands are a battleground. The sea is moot as well. Lord Manderly only managed to pass because he was a friend of Lord Stannis, but couldn’t take me. Friend or not, a son of Ned Stark getting intercepted at sea by Stannis, Renly or the Lannisters would make Robb’s situation even worse. I cannot do anything from here, Sansa, I do hope you realize that.”</p><p>“On the contrary.” Sansa answered. “You can do much more.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Claim what is yours. Claim the throne.”</p><p>“Why? Why would I want that damn chair? I’m not fit for it.”</p><p>“Because there isn’t anyone else!” Sansa cried out. “Don’t you see it? Targaryen or not, it doesn’t fucking matter, Jon. Stannis Baratheon is a religious nutjob, Renly Baratheon could be fit, but he won’t have any heirs either and the royal children are bastards born of incest!”</p><p>“How about the Targaryen beyond the sea?”</p><p>“Seven above, Jon!” Sansa rose up. “She probably hasn’t ever ruled in her life. She lived in the free cities, likely thinking about revenge on whose families betrayed her. Need I remind you what family was a centrepiece in making that happen?”</p><p>“So you want me to take the throne so I can save your skin?”</p><p>“I’m a Dayne, Jon, or soon enough anyways.” Sansa answered bluntly. “But Robb, Bran, Rickon, mother…I do not wish to see their charred bodies ever, and neither do you? Seize it. You are qualified, you’ve been raised to be a lord.”</p><p>“A lord of Moat Cailin!” Jon answered.</p><p>“A lord of Winterfell!” Sansa growled back. “How is that any fucking different to being king? You and Robb have had the same treatment, the same education. You are as qualified as him to run the North, and to run the Seven fucking Kingdoms!”</p><p>“The same treatment? You are saying that? After what Lady Catelyn and you did…”</p><p>“Gods damn it, Jon. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t care about you!” Sansa finally turned around with tears in her eyes. “You’re my cousin, but I loved you as a brother, do not dare to presume otherwise. If I want you to be king, it is because I think it is the right thing. You’re more of a king than any of the pretenders, Targaryen or not.”</p><p>“I cannot, Sansa.” Jon sighed. “I’ve promised Arianne she’d have Dorne. And even if I did, what could I do?”</p><p>“Father has placed contingencies with Robb. Contingencies that can get you three kingdoms on your side.” Sansa sat down, trying to explain the situation. “The North, the Vale and the Riverlands. With Dorne and your marriage to princess Arianne, you have four. That’s double what any of the other pretenders have. And father left instructions with Robb, or that’s what he tried to tell me. One raven to Robb, Jon. One raven.”</p><p>Jon turned to Arianne, who looked confused at the whole ordeal.</p><p>“Why can’t your brother take the throne instead?” Arianne finally asked. “You said he was as qualified as Jon.”</p><p>“Because he has no claim to it.” Sansa shook her head. “Yes, he’d be a good king. But he has no claim whatsoever. Jon, bastard or not, has the blood of the dragon.”</p><p>“The blood of the dragon, what is that?” Arianne asked while Jon looked even more confused.</p><p>Sansa took a torch from the wall and lit it up with the small fire burning in the hearth, before moving towards Jon, who recoiled.</p><p>“What are you trying to do?” he asked.</p><p>“Stick your hand in it.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Stick it in, Jon.”</p><p>“Are you mad?”</p><p>“For fucks sake Jon, just do it, it won’t hurt.”</p><p>“Fine.” Jon finally relented as he slowly put his hand over the torch, before pulling a face. Slowly but surely, he stuck his hand into the fire, as he grabbed the flaming torch and extinguished it by wrapping his hand around it. When he had finished, he and Arianne stared at each other with disbelief.</p><p>“What…” Jon shook his head. “How…”</p><p>“Targaryens don’t burn.” Sansa answered.</p><p>“Viserys burnt, or so they say.” Arianne answered.</p><p>“Viserys got a pot of molten gold dumped on his face.” Sansa answered. “That’s not really burning.”</p><p>“How about Rhaenyra Targaryen?” Jon asked. “Why did she burn?”</p><p>Sansa smiled.</p><p>“I remember father telling us that according to Cregan Stark, she didn’t, so Aegon had her executed by decapitation. This was the event that shook the young Aegon the third, not seeing her mother burnt alive, but rather her mother naked and shaking, as his uncle ordered her execution as she was still covered in soot.” Sansa answered. “That is the real ending of Rhaenyra Targaryen.”</p><p>“How do you know that?” Arianne asked.</p><p>“Starks have their secrets.” Sansa answered. “Father told me this story before he left for the capital. I didn’t make much of it, until I received his letter this past week, and put everything together. That’s when I remembered.”</p><p>“Remembered what?” Jon asked.</p><p>“When we were young, you weren’t older than seven, you were playing with Robb.” Sansa sighed. “You were playing by the fire and I tripped you both by accident into it. Robb got a few burns on his arms, and mother came crying about how you pushed him in.”</p><p>“I remember.” Jon growled. “And I was trying to push that memory away.”</p><p>“Don’t. I’m sorry for what I did, the point is.” Sansa continued. “You accused me, but mother didn’t believe you because you had no burn marks, Jon.”</p><p>Suddenly Jon recoiled in shock.</p><p>“Shit.” He wrapped his arms around his head. “Shit, you’re right. I…I pleaded with Lady Catelyn, said I fell with him and that you tripped me. She called me a liar, and I showed her my arm…and there was nothing. There was nothing…”</p><p>“This is where I connected the dots. Rhaenyra, the dragon blood, Lyanna’s disappearance, the white wolf, the raven…”</p><p>Sansa didn’t have time to finish as Quentyn barged into the room, carrying a letter with him.</p><p>“I’m very sorry to interrupt, but this is urgent.” The prince handed the letter over to Sansa. “For you…and Jon. I’m sorry.” The prince nodded and quickly left the room.</p><p>Sansa raised her eyebrows and slowly picked up the letter, and started reading. However, it didn’t take long for her to slowly start shaking as tears started rolling down her face.</p><p>“No…no…no, no, no, no.” She cried out.</p><p>“Sansa, what’s wrong?” Jon suddenly asked, with concern in his voice.</p><p>She gave him the letter, her hands shaking as she struggled to hold back any tears, in vain. She saw Jon’s expression turn as well as he read the letter, his face slowly turning white as he rose up and went to hug Sansa.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Sansa…” he whispered as she wept into his shoulder.</p><p>“They killed him…they killed father.” Sansa cried as she let the tears flow down her cheeks.</p><p>“We’ll get revenge.” Jon looked her in the eyes, as she looked at his own, dark grey eyes, a single tear flowing down his right cheek. “Look at me, Sansa. I promise you. He was as much of a father to you as he was to me. He was my father too, the only father I knew.”</p><p>“I want them dead.” Sansa cried. “I want that fucking bastard dead.”</p><p>“We’ll have our revenge.” Jon nodded as he wiped off Sansa’s tears. “I’ll pursue my claim. I’ll take the throne if it means I can save Arya and avenge father. We’ll get Arya back and then we’ll kill all of them. The bastard will burn, I promise you.”</p><p>“Promise me, Jon.” Sansa whispered. “Promise me.”</p><p>“I promise.” Jon smiled. “With fire and blood, winter will come for House Lannister and anyone who stands in our way.”</p><p>Jon then unwrapped his hands from her, moving towards the princess, who was also standing in a corner, reading the letter, dumbfounded.</p><p>“Listen, Ari…” Jon moved up to her, clasping her hands together. “I know I promised you Dorne, but…”</p><p>“You have a duty to your family. You want revenge.” Arianne nodded. “I can understand that. I know how it feels to have a burning desire to get back at people who harmed my family.”</p><p>“I won’t do it without you, Ari.” Jon said, as he looked at the princess in the eyes with eyes Sansa could only recognize as burning with passion. “I cannot do it without you.”</p><p>“You are silly, aren’t you?” Arianne chuckled. “We are married, and haven’t I told you I’d follow you till the end of the world if that is what it took?”</p><p>“Will you be my Queen?” Jon asked. “Queen Arianne Martell of the Seven Kingdoms? I will not treat you like a consort, I promise to treat you as an equal. As a ruler.”</p><p>“And I will treat you as such as well.” Arianne smiled, kissing him deeply as Sansa did her best to look away. “My king.”</p><p>Jon smiled and kissed her again, with a burning passion that nearly took both of them away, as Sansa tried hard not to look.</p><p>“We’ll need to get to the Water Gardens sooner than expected it seems, and with an even better offer.” Jon chuckled as he broke the kiss.</p><p>“My father will be delighted.” Arianne scoffed. “Dorne is yours, my love.”</p><p>“And my heart is yours, Ari.” Jon smiled as he turned to Sansa, who wiped the last tears off of her cheeks. “Sansa, I need to write a raven.”</p><p>“Where do you want it sent?” Sansa asked, already knowing the answer</p><p>“To the new Warden of the North, Robb Stark of Winterfell.” Jon smiled. “Tell him that Jaehaerys Targaryen, third of his name, asks for his support in his war to reclaim the throne. And that justice will be served to those who murdered his father.”</p><p>Sansa smirked. “It will be done, your grace.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Jon</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The road to the Water Gardens was eerily familiar. He’d gone to that very same place before, but that was a year ago, and now…well he wasn’t just going to exchange pleasantries. He was going there to change the fate of Westeros, and his as well.</p><p>He eyed Arianne to his side, who looked on wearily. She hadn’t come to the Water Gardens in ages, and judging by what she told him, her relationship with her father was strained at best.</p><p>Jon rewinded the past year in his head, from his first steps on Dornish soil, to today’s road to the Water Gardens. Would he have done anything differently? Perhaps. But would he trade his life then for what he has now? No. Not for the world. He finally had what he always wanted. A title, a family, a woman he loved and the recognition of many, and all of those were even beyond what he could even have dreamed.</p><p>But the question remained. Would Westeros accept him as king? Wouldn’t they just toss away his claim as some pretender? The word of Eddard Stark carried weight, but to that extent? He could only hope, for everything hinged on his letter, the letter that every lord in every keep of Westeros would receive by tomorrow, if all went well. If all went well…</p><p>He touched Dark Sister’s pommel slightly, its wolf carving still readily in place. Shouldn’t he put back the old dragon pommel? Mayhaps, but his fa…uncle had it removed in Winterfell, and making a new one would take time. Besides, he liked this pommel as is, no need to change it. A sword is a sword, the blade is important, but the pommel? It was only decorative, symbolic perhaps, but that he could give less of a shit about.</p><p>Besides he needed a wolf with him. He had opted to let Ghost reunite with Lady in Sunspear, with Sansa watching over them both. As much as he trusted his cousin, he didn’t feel comfortable with her tagging along to something this…personal. Besides, she had a lot of catching up to do, and didn’t want to let Edric out of her sights. Not like it mattered, Edric was infatuated with her, he could see that, and likely wouldn’t fall for another, but he could also respect why Sansa thought he would, most of the women here were very attractive, and he knew what he was talking about.</p><p>“Jon.” Arianne pulled him from his thoughts as she moved her horse closer to his. “Should we tell my father about…the ceremony?”</p><p>Jon shook his head.</p><p>“The less he knows about, the better.”</p><p>Arianne nodded as the gates of the Water Gardens came into view.</p><p>“Well.” She said. “This might be the most important day of our lives.”</p><p>“Thank you for reminding me.” He chuckled.</p><p>“Always.” She smiled, holding his hand as they dismounted from their horses.</p><p>Jon moved to kiss her slightly on the lips, as she closed her eyes for a moment, the time it took for the gates to open. Both parted from one another, and regained their composure as the gates opened, revealing Prince Oberyn’s figure in the centre.</p><p>“Jon, I didn’t expect you to be here.” The prince said vaguely surprised. “Nor did I expect you to be here either, niece.”</p><p>“For an occasion such as this, I had to be present uncle.” Arianne nodded, her calm and composed figure appearing, the mask of a ruler, of a queen. “Besides, it will be an opportunity for me to see father again.”</p><p>Oberyn nodded before turning to Jon.</p><p>“What brings you here?”</p><p>“I think you know what.” Jon answered sternly.</p><p>“I have an idea, but I just want to hear it from you.”</p><p>“I have come to ask for Dorne’s spears in the war against the Usurper, to get my birthright.”</p><p>“You know the price, are you willing to pay it?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“My brother is…a good man. He has a certain amount of goodwill, but this decision…he will ask for an oath.”</p><p>Jon smiled slightly and nodded.</p><p>“I didn’t expect it to happen any other way. I am ready to take that oath. Your blood on the Iron Throne. I promise it.”</p><p>“Very well then.” Oberyn nodded. “Please follow me.”</p><p>Arianne and Jon paced quickly behind Oberyn, barely sparing a look at the magnificent pools and gardens placed around, as Jon was franticly trying to repeat the words he had memorised. Did he really need them though? He felt like he did, but as he paced further and further into the heart of the gardens, his heart started beating harder and harder, faster and faster, until he could barely breathe properly.</p><p>Keep calm, he thought to himself. This is just like a battle, but it has to be thought with words. Do not show that you are afraid. You are a Stark, a Stark of Winterfell. The wolfblood runs within you, you cannot show fear. Fear means weakness. Weakness means death.</p><p>He thought about his uncle for a moment, his last embrace with him in Winterfell as he wished him goodbye, he thought of his face with his mother’s in his dream, constantly repeating the same words.</p><p>
  <em>Avenge me, avenge us.</em>
</p><p>And then he thought about Arya, alone in King’s Landing, a hostage of the men who killed his father. She knew she had a battle spirit, but how long till that spirit was broken? Arya was a child after all, and he couldn’t even imagine what she was going through.</p><p>He thought about Robb and Bran, who were on their way south to avenge father, their troops marching south once more. He thought about Alys and Cregan, whom Robb had left behind to stand watch over Winterfell. He thought about Sansa, and the promise she’d made her at Sunspear. He thought about Rickon, his auburn hair floating in the wind as he chased after Shaggydog while he and Robb laughed.</p><p>And then the fear disappeared. He knew what he was fighting for, fighting against. This was no time to feel fear, this was just another obstacle, another obstacle that needed to be removed, to make his uncle’s murderers pay.</p><p>Suddenly, a door creaked open, and Jon found himself in front of the same pathway leading to the same platform he had seen close to a year ago. The prince hadn’t aged a day, but he saw in his face and body, that he hadn’t gotten better since then. His hands were shaking slightly, and he had dismissed at least two guards. He probably knows he isn’t for this world much longer, Jon thought.</p><p>“Prince Doran.” Jon curtsied. After all, he was a king now, kings do not bow to princes. And if Prince Doran was offended, he didn’t show it.</p><p>“Jon Stark.” The prince smiled. “A pleasant surprise.”</p><p>“Father.” Arianne interrupted him before he could get another word in. “It has been a while.”</p><p>“It has indeed.” Doran nodded. “You’ve grown…much like your mother, the skin slightly darker perhaps, but you remind me of her…”</p><p>“Mayhaps, I do not remember much of her.” Arianne scowled.</p><p>“Arianne.” Doran sighed. “I’m growing old, we’ve had this conversation many times. I regret sending your mother away, but it just wasn’t possible between us anymore. If you have come here to complain about your birthright, do not fear. You’ll have Dorne when I die. Is that why you came?”</p><p>“So, is that what you think? That I came all the way here just so you can tell me that yes, I’ll get Dorne when you die?” Arianne chuckled. “I didn’t need your confirmation to know that. It is mine, by right of birth, I had no fear of this. But this matter is important to House Martell, and as its heir, I needed to be here.”</p><p>“Very well.” Doran straightened up. “What is this matter?”</p><p>“I have come to demand you fulfil your part of the pact you made with my father seven-and-ten years ago.” Jon stood straight. “Your spears, for your blood on the Iron Throne. And my forgiveness.”</p><p>“Your forgiveness?” Doran raised an eyebrow. “For?”</p><p>“For not telling me earlier about my parentage.”</p><p>“You know we were bound by oath…”</p><p>“Which is why I forgive you.” Jon smiled. “As I said, I am here to ask for your spears, and I am willing to fulfil what my father promised you.”</p><p>“Very well.” Doran answered. “Your heir will marry the eldest of either Arianne or Quentyn’s children and…”</p><p>“No.” Jon answered sternly.</p><p>“No?” Doran answered, intrigued. “Then how do you plan on getting our blood on the Iron Throne?”</p><p>Jon stood still for a moment, turned to Arianne, who smiled, and took a deep breath.</p><p>“I will marry your daughter.” Jon said as calmly as possible. “I have come to ask for her hand.”</p><p>That response had stunned both Doran and Oberyn into silence, both looking at each other with hints of disbelief. Quickly though, Doran regained his composure, and turned to Arianne.</p><p>“Is this what you want, Arianne?” he asked, confused. “I remember you saying you wanted Dorne above all else. As Queen, you will have to forfeit Dorne to Quentyn.”</p><p>“It’s true, I said that.” Arianne nodded. “But that was before I met Jon. I care for him; I love him and trust him. I will keep by his side, and I know I will not just be a tool to whelp children. I will be a Queen, and I will rule.”</p><p>Jon smiled. That was the Arianne he wanted to see. Sure of herself, imperial, and showing off an aura he couldn’t describe. She’s perfect, he thought to himself.</p><p>“Very well…” Doran answered, eyeing Oberyn who still hadn’t spoken. “I shall draw up a marriage contract then. I do hope the marriage can take place before you ride off to war, but I trust you could organise it later on, I can trust the word of Ned Stark’s son.”</p><p>“Actually father.” Arianne stepped in. “I had hoped the marriage take place as soon as possible, for I fear people might notice my pregnancy.”</p><p>Jon’s heart skipped a beat.</p><p>“You’re…” Jon mumbled.</p><p>“I didn’t want to worry you.” Arianne gripped his arm, caressing it slightly. “With all of the trouble in the capital, and what happened to your uncle, the news from the North…I just thought it would stress you more than it would soothe you.”</p><p>Jon shed a tear and then laughed as he embraced her.</p><p>“That’s…wonderful.” He smiled, clutching her tightly. “I…I don’t know what to say.”</p><p>“Don’t say anything, keep that for the marriage vows.” She winked.</p><p>“In that case we need to have a ceremony in two moons at the latest, but we also need to rally the banners.” Oberyn finally cut in. “I say we cut down two birds in one stone. Call the banners, and host the ceremony at Yronwood. In front of our bannermen, we crown them, and we march into the Stormlands.”</p><p>Doran nodded. “Call the banners, Oberyn. We shall have the marriage in three moons time, at Yronwood. And send a raven to Norvos.”</p><p>Oberyn nodded as Doran turned to Arianne.</p><p>“She always wanted to see you marry the man of your choice.” Doran said as he maintained eye contact with her. “Which is why I never forced you into anything. It was your decision to go with any man, you’d like. I needed to…for if you found the perfect match, I wouldn’t oppose it. It was the last promise I made your mother.”</p><p>Arianne nodded, but Jon couldn’t help but feel that she wanted to burst into tears at any given moment.</p><p>“I have a final paper I need you to sign off on.” Jon finally added, taking the parchment out of his pocket and giving it to Prince Doran.</p><p>“What is it?” Doran asked confused.</p><p>“It is a paper stating that if anything suspicious should happen to me during this campaign, that you have full responsibility.”</p><p>“What?” Oberyn asked furiously. “We would never wish you harm!”</p><p>“You wouldn’t.” Jon turned to Oberyn, before staring back at Doran. “But he would.”</p><p>The prince stayed silent, avoiding Jon’s gaze, as Oberyn and Arianne both grew uneasy.</p><p>“What is the meaning of this?” Oberyn asked. “What is happening?”</p><p>“Come on, my prince.” Jon raised his hands. “Tell your brother what the original plan was. What your original plan was.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have gone through with it.” Doran mumbled. “Brother, I wouldn’t have gone through with it.”</p><p>“Oh, you wouldn’t have, but not because you care for me, but because it puts you and your house at too much risk.” Jon pointed a finger accusingly at the prince. “Because you felt that should I die, then you wouldn’t have the stability or support of the North. Because when you talked with Ser Wendel, you saw that we were loyal to our blood, but we also knew how to recognize foul play. And we knew how to trace it back to you.”</p><p>“Brother, what in seven hells were you planning?” Oberyn stepped forward, but the prince stayed silent.</p><p>“If he won’t tell you, I will.” Jon finally stepped up to face Oberyn. “Your brother had a plan before I came, what was it?”</p><p>“He hoped…he hoped my niece would seduce you and he’d find a way to force you to marry her.” Oberyn admitted.</p><p>“Wait, you tried to use me?” Arianne lashed out at her father with fury. “Is that what you think of me, that I’m just a whore that would give herself to the first man she met?”</p><p>“Arianne, no…” Doran pleaded.</p><p>“Which brings us to the next step of the plan, what was it?” Jon turned back to Oberyn, who paled.</p><p>“Once you made her your queen, he wanted to force you to take the throne while king Robert was alive and take advantage of your father’s position as hand to get it as easily as possible.”</p><p>“And he didn’t even consider my uncle’s position.” Jon chuckled. “Why? Because it was a win-win! If the Usurper executed him, then the North rebelled. If he didn’t, he knew Ned Stark would stand with his blood, and hand over the city! You used my father and Arianne, and Oberyn as pawns in your game.”</p><p>“Me?” Oberyn asked. “How did he use me?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s easy.” Jon laughed. “It turns out I have some informants of my own, and they told me a nice little story about how you’d be sent to King’s Landing, a murder would occur, preferably someone close to the Royal family. Someone would be framed of course, and the first person they’d turn to would be you of course. Well they wouldn’t be far off, but as someone who studied in the Citadel and is a master in the art of poisons…well it wouldn’t be hard to frame you. Of course, you’d never try to talk yourself out of it even if it was obvious, you’d lose your temper, kill a few Lannisters, start a war, and by then you'd try and convince me that this is the best time to strike. Simple as that. Though he did plan for you to come back alive, rest assured.”</p><p>“Brother, that’s not entirely true…”</p><p>“Entirely true!” Oberyn lashed out. “Are you fucking kidding me! If you weren’t my brother, I’d cut you down where you stand! You used me, your daughter, and what, did you use Quentyn and Trystayne as well?”</p><p>“I’m sure he planned to, but to what ends, I do not know. Mayhaps to reel in the Yronwoods, acting as some sort of bait.” Jon continued. “Anyhow, once I secured the throne and put a child in Arianne, well then, the prince wouldn’t have any use for me anymore, and he had contingencies in place to have me killed. He would then act as lord protector and regent, or name you to the position, I don’t know. With Arianne as Queen mother, and a dornishman as hand, for a long regency, he’d have secured the throne. And if he really wanted to be stupid, he’d have enacted Dornish law, so that Arianne may be Queen, and marry who she liked and fulfil that promise of his, though I don’t know how much it is worth now.”</p><p>“You…” Arianne sobbed. “You monster. You absolute monster, how could you...”</p><p>“Arianne, I only wanted what was best…”</p><p>“Best for what? Best for whom?” Arianne cried out. “Was losing Elia not enough? Did you have to sacrifice all of us one by one. And for what? A stupid chair?”</p><p>“For Elia…for our right…”</p><p>“Elia would be ashamed of you right now.” Oberyn scowled as he took Jon’s paper and signed it, urging his brother to do the same. “You manipulated your family, your own blood for meaningless gains, ignoring any of their personal wishes. Be happy we still get our blood to sit on the throne after this.”</p><p>Doran paled and scribbled on the piece of paper, handing it back to Jon, who turned to leave, before sparing one more look at prince Doran.</p><p>“One more thing.” Jon added. “The North remembers, prince Doran. When I take the throne, I expect to see your abdication within the hour of my coronation. You will retire somewhere safe and secluded, but not in Dorne, and you will get to keep whichever guards you wish, provided I have double the loyal men watching you.” Jon smiled slightly. “It’s ironic isn’t it? You’ll get Quentyn to rule Dorne after all. And he has been moulded into a ruler, a warrior and a compromise-maker. He will be the bridge between House Martell and House Yronwood, and all of that? Thanks to the man you wanted to have killed within a few weeks. Goodbye, prince Doran, and if you do not wish the rest of Westeros to see your real face, please don’t pull any tricks on me.”</p><p>With that, Jon turned heels and took Arianne’s hand, gesturing for them to walk away, but the princess stood there for a moment, shocked, before finally looking dead into her father’s eyes.</p><p>“Don’t talk to me ever again.” She said, holding back more tears. “And if you ever, EVER, harm Jae, I’ll unleash a fury you’d never wished you had released.”</p><p>And with that, she took Jon’s arm, and they walked away. Once the doors had closed though, Arianne collapsed in Jon’s arms, crying all the tears in the world. And Jon didn’t know what to do but hold her close to her and dry her tears, for no words could calm a betrayal of blood.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Robb</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Robb stood upon Riverrun’s battlements, observing the remains of the battlefield that stood before him. The Tullys had taken a while to declare for him, but they had done it before he passed the Twins, a relief. Unfortunately, the Lannisters managed to organise a siege of the castle, led by Ser Kevan Lannister himself.</p><p>Unfortunately for them, they hadn’t counted on twenty thousand northerners coming to the rescue of the Riverlanders, nor had they planned for ten thousand more Riverlanders to join from Raventree Hall and High Heart. In short, it was a massacre. The siege was relieved, and Riverrun stood firm, with minimal losses for the northerners. Ser Kevan managed to escape, but many of his troops didn’t, and perished in front of the walls of the Tully stronghold.</p><p>But this wasn’t Robb’s focus. What he needed to do now, was stabilise the situation in the Riverlands. His uncle Edmure was far from being charismatic, and his lack of an heir with his wife Barbra Bracken left the succession in the Riverlands on a knife’s edge. At least he had dealt with the Freys. Poor bastards thought they could get away with betraying their liege lord? Hah, tough luck.</p><p>The old Walder cunt would be tried for treason soon enough, and Robb had dealt with the more rebellious side of the family already. Emmon Frey had defected to the Lannister side, and his loyalists had been rooted out and destroyed, as father had planned out. There was no way Robb was letting a potential enemy guard his back. The Twins were now Stevron Frey’s possession, a more amiable prospect to be sure, and one who didn’t lack wits.</p><p>There was also the issue of the Blackwoods, who felt like they were treated unfairly because of the Bracken’s ties with the Tullys. A marriage between Brynden Blackwood and Jonelle Cerwyn settled the issue. The Cerwyns were Robb’s bannermen, and with the Blackwoods tied to him, they would be protected from the Brackens thanks to the Stark-Tully alliance. An alliance he needed to keep for now.</p><p>Everything was going well, and then he’d received those ravens. Dark wings, dark words, and in this case the saying was right. The first one announced his father’s execution, and his sister’s status as a hostage. Robb had vowed to destroy the bastard’s throne one way or another on that day. But it was the second one that now kept all of his attention. He knew it was coming, one day or another, but it still hit hard. And now he needed all his bannermen to hear what the plans were, lest they try to make him king in the north again. A battle doesn’t give you a crown, despite what Robert Baratheon said.</p><p>“Worried?” a voice approached him from the side.</p><p>“Thinking.” He answered simply, as he recognized Theon Greyjoy at his side.</p><p>“About how you’re going to kick Lannister arse?”</p><p>“About the war, yes.” Robb answered simply. “A won battle doesn’t mean I won the war. Far from it. In fact, this conflict might only be beginning.”</p><p>“That second raven bothering you so much?” Theon asked. “What’s in it?”</p><p>“You’ll know at the war council.” Robb frowned. “Did you come to ask me about the Iron Isles again?”</p><p>“Yes.” Theon made no attempt to dodge the situation. “I am Balon Greyjoy’s last son. When I set foot on these islands, they will rally behind me, and I can bring them to your side.”</p><p>“No offence meant Theon, but what can the Iron Isles bring me? A bunch of reavers aren’t an effective fighting force.”</p><p>“A fleet. You don’t have a fleet.”</p><p>“I have a defensive one in the west, and a good force thanks to the Vale forces in the east. Striking the Westerlands would be a good idea, on paper.” Robb conceded. “But once more, I refuse to let you go. Nothing says that the Reader won’t gut you the second you set foot on Pyke.”</p><p>“The Ironborn are loyal, they’ll follow me.”</p><p>“Like they were loyal to the Hoares?” Robb scoffed. “You’ll get the Isles, you have my word. But not now. It is too early for that.”</p><p>“What are you waiting for then?”</p><p>“An oath.” Robb stared at him. “An oath from you. To ensure your loyalty.”</p><p>“You don’t mean to make the Iron Isles a servant state to the North?” Theon growled. “The Ironborn will never accept that.”</p><p>“I don’t expect them to, since I won’t be crowning myself anytime soon, and neither will you.” Robb chuckled. “Oh yes, keep your dreams of king of salt and rock to your dreams only. We will bend the knee.”</p><p>“To whom?” Theon asked, shocked. “You don’t mean to bend to the bastard?”</p><p>“Not that one, no.” Robb smiled. “You’ll see soon enough. Come, we have a war meeting to attend to.”</p><p>Theon looked confused, but followed Robb through Riverrun’s halls anyways, right into a central room where tables were already placed, and a dozen lords waiting in the halls.</p><p>“Sorry to keep you waiting, my lords.” Robb apologized as he stepped in. “I was waiting for news on Lord Karstark and Lord Royce’s progress.”</p><p>“And how goes it?” Brynden Tully asked.</p><p>“Lord Royce holds Harrenhal. Lord Karstark is making haste with my brother and Lords Corbray, Redfort, Darry and Cerwyn towards us. They should arrive soon enough, and they have the kingslayer with them.”</p><p>“Hear, hear.” A few nods were exchanged in the room.</p><p>“However, Tywin Lannister has made it to the capital. This means that now the Lannisters will have plenty of time trying to organize their defences. We mustn’t let them take the advantage.”</p><p>“What of the Reach?” the Greatjon asked. “Did they declare for anyone?”</p><p>“No.” Robb growled. “The fat oaf Mace Tyrell wants to see his daughter on the throne whatever the cost, and is negotiating her hand in marriage to the bastard in exchange for the throne.”</p><p>“This means they are our enemies then.” Edmure Tully sighed.</p><p>“No.” Robb smiled slightly. “Because if Tywin Lannister has Mace, then I have Willas. The heir to Highgarden is much more sensible and knows the precarious position of his house. He is willing to see his blood on the throne on the longer term. As such, we have entered negotiations to organize a triple marriage. His sister Margaery’s hand for my brother Brandon, Lady Melessa Tarly’s hand for Andar Royce’s and Lord Alwyn Oakheart’s hand for Elaenor Mooton’s. A pact forging an alliance between us, and allowing us to commit our forces to the Westerlands.”</p><p>“The Westerlands?” Lord Mallister inquired. “Are we not to strike towards King’s Landing?”</p><p>“The Baratheons and the Lannisters will kill each other for that. What I need to do is get back my sister, and let them rip each other to shreds and take on the winner.” Robb pulled up a map and set it on the table. “The Golden Tooth, Silverhill, Lannisport, Deep Den, The Crag, Crakehall, and of course, Casterly Rock. The wealth of the Westerlands, under our control. This is the key to winning the war. If we starve out Tywin Lannister from his supplies and wealth, he is doomed. If we take the Rock, we cut off the Goldroad.”</p><p>“The Rock has never fallen.” Lord Vance objected.</p><p>“There’s a first time to everything.” Robb smirked. “In any case, our first efforts will be directed at the Golden Tooth, and from then we’ll march towards Ashemark. Cut off The Crag and Kayce, and force them to surrender, we’ll have no need to take these keeps by force. In the meantime, uncle Edmure, you will have to watch over the Goldroad, stop any attempts by the Lannisters to outflank us. The knights of the Vale will hold Harrenhal and Maidenpool, and will prepare to take the Antlers if the opportunity arises.”</p><p>“A sound plan.” Brynden Tully agreed. “But that leaves out the important thing. What, or who are we fighting for?”</p><p>“I have received a raven answering that question today. And no, my lords, I will not be named king in the north, nor do I want that chair for myself. I belong in Winterfell, with my family.”</p><p>“Then who do you wish us to bend the knee to?” the Greatjon asked, worried.</p><p>Robb composed himself and took out the raven, as well as the letter he kept by his side at all times. He then started reading the raven scroll aloud.</p><p>“To all the lords and ladies of Westeros, great or small alike. I, Jaehaerys Targaryen, third of my name, son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, do claim the Iron Throne as is mine by right of blood. I swear this as seen by Lord Eddard Stark, who raised me as one of his own sons as Jon Snow, and Jon Stark, and as seen by the lords and princes whose seals bear the letter accompanying this one. As witnessed by Eddard Stark, Doran Martell, Oberyn Martell, Alyn Dayne and Howland Reed.”</p><p>All eyes turned to the Crannogman, who stayed silent, Robb continuing the letter.</p><p>“Bend the knee to me now, and be welcomed back into the king’s peace, for I will seek no retribution upon you, except for those who have wronged my family deeply in the past. For those who decline my offer, then I will take you down with Fire and Blood. Join me, or stand against me. The choice is yours. Signed, Jaehaerys Targaryen, also known as Jon Stark.”</p><p>The room went silent for a moment, and suddenly a small voice came out of the far back.</p><p>“It…It can’t be.” The figure moved out of the shadows, shaking slightly. Robb recognized his mother, who was on the verge of tears. “Ned, he wouldn’t have kept this secret from me. He couldn’t have.”</p><p>“And yet he did.” Robb answered. “You never treated my brother, well, my cousin, correctly, mother. And if he told you, wouldn’t you be the first to reveal to everyone of his true parentage when other ladies would jest about Lord Stark’s bastard. Or would you have treated him worse, knowing how blatant of a risk father was taking hiding the true heir to the throne in his walls?”</p><p>“I…I wouldn’t, Robb.” His mother shook. “I wouldn’t harm the boy. Never. But…the heir…no.”</p><p>“And yet it is true, my lady.” Howland Reed finally spoke. “For I was the one that held the babe in my arms when my friend Ned was clutching at his sister’s hands when she held her last breath. I was the one that sung him to sleep during the voyage to Sunspear, and I was the one that got rid of the purple glint in his eyes, using an old concoction of herbs and weeds.”</p><p>“And this letter is signed by my father himself.” Robb said as he handed the letter to Edmure Tully, who gasped in disbelief. “We all knew my father was no liar when it comes to swearing on his honour, and yet, he did. This is the king he wanted us to follow, and this is the only king I’ll follow.”</p><p>Robb unsheathed his sword and set it in the middle of the table.</p><p>“This is the oath I will require of you today gentlemen, for we will swear the allegiance of the North, the Riverlands, the Vale and the Iron Isles to his cause.” Robb eyed all of them, including Theon, who was now unsure of what to do. “He is our king, from this day, until his last day. Swear it with me.”</p><p>“Fuck it.” The Greatjon unsheathed his sword. “We’ll still follow a Stark king, and the boy’s a bloody good one. I say you have my sword.”</p><p>“You have mine.” Edmure Tully nodded. “I won’t be kneeling to the Lannisters, and neither will I to the Baratheons. We shall honour our alliance as you came to our aid when none of the others did. I stand with Jaehaerys, third of his name.”</p><p>“And the Vale will stand as well.” Robar Royce added. “I cannot speak for my father, but he and Lord Stark were friends. If it was his last wish to see his nephew on the throne, then the Vale will stand with him.”</p><p>“You have the Isles.” Theon said, unsheathing his sword and placing it with the others. “Lord Stark was a father to me. He raised me as one of his own, and I will not betray his memory by refusing to stand with you tonight, or by crowning myself king. I stand with Jaehaerys, and you Robb.”</p><p>“In this case,” Robb continued as every lord around the table presented his sword. “Let us swear an oath here at Riverrun. We will not rest until Jaehaerys sits upon the Iron Throne and all his enemies are defeated. We will bring Winter to Houses Lannister and Baratheon, and all those who stand in our way. This I swear.”</p><p>“This I swear.” The oath repeated itself in the room.</p><p>“Then, my lords. I have but four words to say.” Robb smiled as he lifted his sword high in the air above him. “Long live the king!”</p><p>“Long live the king!” shouted the northerners.</p><p>“Long live the king!” shouted the riverlanders.</p><p>“Long live the king!” shouted the valemen.</p><p>“Long live the king!” the voices of two dozens of lords echoed through the wall of Riverrun, and the War to claim the throne of Westeros had finally really begun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: Another Targaryen enters the fray, or two.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter X: The Dragon's Rebirth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Smut in second POV. A lot of it. F/F/M.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter X</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Barristan</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Barristan held his head high, and put his sword back into his scabbard. He’d fought in many battles, in Westeros, in the Stepstones and in Essos, but none compared to this one. None compared to the sheer scale of this battle, the battle for Meereen.</p><p>He shook his head, never in his wildest dreams did he ever think being dragged to the edge of the world and serving as a battle commander for a Targaryen princess, but there he was. In fact, when Ned Stark approached him and told him he was being relieved of duty, he would have punched the man straight in the face if the years of training he’d gotten hadn’t taught him to not let anger take the better of oneself.</p><p>But then Eddard Stark led him to his private chambers and exposed the real plan. The lies, the deception, and the truth. Oh, how that truth hurt! So that was why Rhaegar needed Arthur, Gerold and Oswald to stay in Dorne, in a tower, far away from their prince. They were protecting a Queen…or the boy. The third head of the dragon.</p><p>Barristan didn’t know what to think of Rhaegar. In the final days, he had become obsessed with a prophecy, the dragon must have three heads. He didn’t understand it at first, not until Ned Stark came to visit him anyways. Rhaegar always had that impending sense of doom around him, from Prince Aegon’s birth up until the battle on the Trident.</p><p>Now he knew what those heads were meant for. Three children, all from Rhaegar’s line. Rhaenys, Aegon and…Jaehaerys? Mayhaps Rhaegar had expected a girl, and named her Visenya, but Lyanna Stark had given birth to a boy. A boy who Ned Stark disguised as his bastard for oh so many years, and who was betrothed to a Targaryen exiled princess since his youngest days.</p><p>When he heard about it, he was stunned into disbelief, but Ned Stark presented the evidence to him, and…it was too much to bear. A child of Rhaegar…alive? This was destiny, he had to protect the last living heir of his prince. But Ned Stark had other ideas. He asked him to protect someone who needed it more, he asked him to protect Daenerys Targaryen, who had been spotted in Qarth, and only had a dozen men to her name. He needed to escort her safely back to Westeros, where she and Jaehaerys would meet and hopefully marry, establishing a new Targaryen dynasty.</p><p>Barristan accepted on the spot, and made his way to the Slaver cities, thanks to Ned Stark’s extensive network of spies, whom he discovered several at the Queen’s side. Serving under her has been difficult and harsh, but she had an aura around her that drew people to her side unlike any other person he’d met. And then there were the dragons. Three majestic dragons, whom the Queen named after her brothers and her latest husband.</p><p>These dragons had won her Astapor, Yunkai and mayhaps even Meereen, well they had at least defended it. Against a coalition of all of the Slaver Cities, New Ghis, several Dothraki hordes, Mantarys, Qarth and many more, Meereen had stood strong, and Barristan as well. The battle had been hard and fought against terrible odds. But what are odds against dragons? When the queen came back atop her largest dragon, he knew victory was theirs.</p><p>Arrows did nothing to the beast, and catapults were too ineffective. Line after line, column after column, the coalition forces were slaughtered, either by Barristan’s knights or by the dragons. It was a decisive victory. One the slave masters would never recover from, not in this lifetime or the next anyways. Yunkai and Astapor were secured thanks to the people of each city, and loyal governors appointed to each city as the dragon queen now looked to the west.</p><p>But as hopeful as these times were, there were also setbacks. A raven had come the day before announcing that Jaehaerys Targaryen had risen up and put forward his claim to the Iron Throne, but would marry the heir to Dorne, Arianne Martell, putting a dent in their plans. And then there was the pretender and the Golden Company, who had reached out for help from the dragon queen, and whom he trusted naught. The Golden Company weren’t to be trusted, not the Blackfyre supporters.</p><p>“A great victory we’ve won today.” A man interrupted his thoughts, as Barristan looked at the blood-soaked bear sigil on his tunic. “Her grace will be pleased, Ser Barristan.”</p><p>“Indeed, she will, Ser Jorah.” Barristan nodded. “This has us secured in Slaver’s Bay and we’ll soon head towards Mantarys if I had to venture a guess.”</p><p>“So, we’re still not heading towards Westeros?” Jorah sighed.</p><p>“You’ve waited this much, surely a few more campaigns won’t scare you away?” Barristan asked the knight, who looked back at him with sad eyes.</p><p>“I just want to go home, back to Bear Island, as Ned Stark promised me when he assigned me to watch over her grace.” Jorah sighed. “I want to go home.”</p><p>“So do I.” Barristan sighed. “But we are at her grace’s command, and Ned Stark is dead. His son transmits the orders to the Roses now. Besides, wouldn’t your family not particularly want to see you back?”</p><p>“No, I fear not.” Jorah shook his head. “Which is why I am repenting for my sins by giving back to the North. By freeing and not enslaving. By serving, and not commanding.”</p><p>“A worthy cause.” Barristan eyed the man. “Mayhaps you’ll see Bear Island after all.”</p><p>Suddenly, the doors to the small council room opened wide, revealing the dragon queen in all her glory, not a single mark on her skin, her pale white hair flowing freely behind her.</p><p>“Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah.” She nodded at them, with a slight smile on her face. “We’ve won a great victory today, and you both have served me exemplarily while I’ve been away.”</p><p>“We’ve done our duty to you, your grace.” Barristan said frankly, kneeling respectfully along with the Mormont knight as she gestured both of them to stand up.</p><p>“Rise.” The Queen asked them. “You’ve done more than that. You cemented my rule here in Meereen and allowed me to leave the city in good hands as we depart west.”</p><p>“To Mantarys, your grace?” Barristan asked.</p><p>“No, Khazan zo’Izdhar will handle Mantarys.” The Queen answered simply. “Instead we shall take a fleet and attack Volantis, provided we join up with the Golden Company first. A man claiming Aegon Targaryen does want to see me after all.”</p><p>Barristan shook his head disapprovingly.</p><p>“You don’t approve?” The queen asked surprised, her indigo eyes staring into his soul.</p><p>“No.” Barristan said bluntly. “Not of the battle plan, I don’t see what an alliance with a pretender will give us.”</p><p>“What do you recommend then?” she asked.</p><p>“May I speak freely, your grace?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“When the Usurper Robert Baratheon swore me into his kingsguard, he dragged me and the kingslayer into a room. In that room were the bodies of Elia Martell, Rhaenys Targaryen and Aegon Targaryen.” Barristan said, with a scowl on his face, as both Jorah and Daenerys raised their eyebrows. “He did this both to shame and intimidate us. He wanted to remind us of our failures and test our allegiance. Neither of us did anything, we were powerless. And I never forgot each of these dead bodies.”</p><p>“I thought Aegon’s head was dashed into a wall.” Jorah interrupted.</p><p>“Oh, he was.” Barristan nodded. “He was badly mutilated, and half his face was gone. But, your grace, I am a kingsguard, I have served Rhaegar and the young Aegon. I was with Princess Elia when she nursed him and sang him to sleep. I was the one that watched over them. I know what Aegon looks like, his hair, his birthmarks, his stature, everything. The body in that coffin was that of the young babe I was charged to protect. This I can tell you with the utmost certainty. The pretender that calls himself Aegon Targaryen is a fraud. The real one is dead, and buried in Sunspear.”</p><p>The queen looked at him dead in the eyes for a moment, before nodding.</p><p>“Good, well that makes it simple then. Although, I still intend to use the Golden Company, and there is always use for a parley, don’t you think?”</p><p>“I serve at your pleasure, your grace.” Barristan nodded. “Oh, and, your grace, there has been news from Westeros.”</p><p>“From my nephew?” she asked, concerned.</p><p>“Yes.” The Selmy knight answered. “Your nephew has put forward his claim to the throne. But he is due to marry the heir to Dorne, Arianne Martell.”</p><p>“Arianne Martell.” The queen thought for a moment. “Not a bad political move, that would bring Dorne to his side.”</p><p>“And he already has the North, the Riverlands and the Vale.” Jorah added. “Four kingdoms. And they have already marched. Robb Stark has relieved Riverrun, and the Royces and Karstarks have scored victories at the Trident and Harrenhal. With the Baratheons ripping each other to pieces, it seems like the biggest unknown is the Reach, and you.”</p><p>The queen stayed silent for a moment, as if thinking for a long while.</p><p>“I suppose this ends any marriage arrangements you had for me.” She finally said, as if relieved. “Good. I am not fit to bear children anyways. The Martell woman will do that duty better than I.”</p><p>“This will also mean you may not rule, your grace.” Barristan added, as if expecting something more.</p><p>“Oh, I will rule.” The queen asked. “I still intend to see my nephew in Westeros, and one way or another, I will rule.”</p><p>“You don’t mean to turn on your kin, your grace?” Jorah asked with worry in his voice.</p><p>“Who said anything about turning against one another?” The queen chuckled. “I am aware my nephew holds the throne by right of blood as you explained to me many times, Ser Barristan. But there are other means to rule. Hand of the king, for one.”</p><p>Barristan nodded.</p><p>“And I do not intend to recreate the Dance of Dragons.” The queen added. “Westeros has bled quite enough already, and will bleed even more. I do not wish for the only children that I have be turned against my kin. A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrifying thought after all. But I will rule, good sers. Fear not, I will rule.”</p><p>“Very well, your grace.” Barristan felt relief and nervousness at her response. There hadn’t been a woman acting as hand in the history of Westeros. Well, there was a first for everything, he thought.</p><p>“Keep me informed of any developments regarding Westeros.” The queen asked as she turned towards the room’s window, looking towards the sea. “I wish my nephew good fortune in reclaiming the Iron Throne, and in bringing justice to our families’ enemies. I shall join him soon, but first I have a promise to keep.”</p><p>“Which promise is that, your grace?” asked Jorah.</p><p>“Simple.” The queen turned back to them as a huge screech was heard in the background, one of her dragons passing right over the pyramid and lunging towards the sea.</p><p>“We liberate Volantis.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Arianne</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Arianne sat down as she sighed for a long moment. The die had been cast and Dorne was going to war as the banners had been called to Yronwood, where she’d also meet her destiny, that to be crowned as queen.</p><p>She never really thought about being queen one day, seeing as she wanted to rule, not be just some consort or woman whose only use is to whelp children for the king. But she knew that with Jae, it could be different. With him, she knew she’d never be treated as less than him, she knew she could trust him to rule as equals. But first, there was a war to win.</p><p>And she thought that she’d be the one being stressed out about the upcoming war and of course, marriage. She was nervous and excited of course, but not compared to Jae, who turned around his chambers like a lion in a cage for the majority of the day, thinking about both the upcoming battles, and the marriage to come.</p><p>She knew he only wanted to be sure everything went perfectly, but she hoped he would take some time to relax in between war councils and meeting with delegations and messengers from all over Dorne and Westeros and even Essos.</p><p>She spared a look around her chambers, which she likely wouldn’t see for a long time now, seeing as she was going to Yronwood, and then accompany the armies wherever they’d go, ensuring the supply lines with Dorne were open, and ensure nothing happened with the Reach, who’d worried Jon with their neutrality. Her soon to be husband was reluctant at the idea of having her so close to the frontlines, but she was a princess after all, and a princess leads her people, if not into battle, then at least from afar, as to ensure there wouldn’t be more casualties than needed.</p><p>And if the previous wars were to be believed, a good propaganda coup was always good. An image of a queen close to her people, tending to the sick and wounded and visiting destroyed villages and farms was always good to have in order to rouse up support in the Stormlands and the Crownlands.</p><p>But now, she needed to focus on the task at hand, as night gathered above Sunspear, and Jae was coming back after a day of work. And she had the perfect idea to make him relax and forget about the upcoming war for a moment.</p><p>Suddenly the door opened, and Jae entered their chambers with a small smile on his face.</p><p>“How did the councils go?” she asked.</p><p>“Your uncle has confirmed Dorne can field thirty thousand troops that will be assembled at both Skyreach and Yronwood in two moons. All accounted for.”</p><p>“Even the Yronwoods themselves?” Arianne asked “Wouldn’t they have found an excuse to keep half their forces at home?”</p><p>“Your brother helped with that.” Answered Jae with a small smile. “He convinced Lord Anders to bolster his full force, and his son Cletus will be joining us.”</p><p>“Good.” She nodded. “Let us not say that the northmen won you the throne alone.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not only the northmen, there are riverlanders and valemen…”</p><p>“Oh, you know what I mean!” Arianne chuckled as she took his face between her hands and kissed him deeply. “But now, let us forget about the war for a moment. As a matter of fact, I have a surprise for you.”</p><p>“Really?” he asked, confused.</p><p>Arianne nodded with a wicked smile on his face as Arianne cried out.</p><p>“Nym, you can come out now.”</p><p>Her cousin came out, scarcely dressed as her gown revealed much of her body already. Arianne smiled as Jae just looked confused.</p><p>“I believe you promised her something.” Arianne whispered in his ear. “And you didn’t keep your promise? Are you not a man of your word, Jae?”</p><p>“Ari, this is different…” Jae pleaded.</p><p>“No.” She went behind him, kissing his neck as she undid his shirt. “You didn’t keep your word. What would your subjects think of you now? Thankfully your queen thought about it.”</p><p>Then she got closer to his other ear and whispered loudly:</p><p>“But you need to be punished as well, Jae.”</p><p>She chuckled, before undoing her dress, revealing her naked body to Jaehaerys, who stood there dumbfounded and moved towards her, but she stopped her with her hand and shook her head.</p><p>“No, no, my king.” She chuckled. “This is your punishment, you may not approach us till I say so, or else, your release will have to wait.”</p><p>She quickly moved towards her cousin, and immediately gripped her braid, moving her face towards her own, her lips meeting hers as they devoured each other with their tongues. Arianne quickly let her hands roam over her cousin’s body, ripping off her dress and letting her olive skin fall on display in all its glory. A darker shade to Arianne’s own, for hers to take.</p><p>“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Arianne asked Jae, who just looked on in shock and lust. “Look at those breasts, those beautiful breasts my cousin of mine has…”</p><p>Arianne trailed as she took one of her nipples in her mouth, licking around it as Nymeria moaned, Arianne’s naked skin coming into contact with Nymeria’s own as they both hugged each other in a tight embrace.</p><p>“Getting hard, Jae?” Arianne teased.</p><p>“Shut up, cousin, and fuck me.” Nymeria pleaded.</p><p>“Such a dirty mouth Nym.”</p><p>“Aye, so show me what yours can do.”</p><p>Arianne didn’t have to be asked twice as she dove between Nymeria’s thighs, licking at her cousin’s cunt with enthusiasm, as Nymeria could barely contain herself, moaning and crying out her name. It only took a few more minutes for her cousin to find her release, her juices flooding Arianne’s mouth, who happily swallowed it all.</p><p>“Aren’t we forgetting something?” Arianne finally rose up as her hands trailed over Nymeria’s body. “Oh yes, of course.”</p><p>She chuckled and moved back towards Jae, approaching him with a lustful smile and a wicked grin. She felt his cock harden in his breeches as she brought her hand over it, before finally addressing Jae directly.</p><p>“You’ve been good, Jae.” She chuckled. “You may have your reward now. Naked and on the bed, my love. Now.”</p><p>Jae didn’t have to be told twice as he quickly undid his breeches, letting his cock fall out for both cousins to see. Arianne had seen it many times already, but seeing it again and again only made her even hungrier for it. Despite this, she tried to keep a stern expression, and turned to her cousin.</p><p>“Nym, I feel like you’ve been long overdue.” She told her.</p><p>“Indeed, cousin.” Nymeria smiled as she made her way towards Jon, kissing him deeply as Arianne felt her arousal go back up, pushing herself upon the bed as she slowly started fingering herself, watching the two of them go at it, Jae roaming around her neck and breasts, making Nym whine in pleasure.</p><p>“Sorry about the other day, Nym.” Jae said as he faced her cousin. “But I couldn’t.”</p><p>“Why don’t you stop making excuses and fuck me, Jon?” Nymeria answered with a wicked grin. “I believe you do owe me a bigger apology.”</p><p>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START</strong>
</p><p>Jae smiled as Nymeria made her way back onto the bed as she opened her legs, revealing her wet womanhood as Jon slowly made her way towards her. Finally, he aligned himself with her and pushed his cock inside.</p><p>“Fuuuuuuck!” Nymeria moaned as she felt Jae’s cock entering her folds. “Oh, shit, it’s so big!”</p><p>Arianne continued fingering herself, but even after a few thrusts, Nymeria’s moans made her feel like she was going to explode.</p><p>“Yes, Jon…fuck me…don’t fucking stop…ah…yes!” Nymeria moaned as Jon continued his slow thrusts inside of her, transforming Nymeria into a sweet, moaning mess. Arianne felt herself getting closer as her cousin’s screams became too much to bear, and ran towards the bed.</p><p>“I think it’s time for you to put that mouth to better use, cousin.” She smiled as Nymeria looked consufed, her eyes darting across the room as Jae continued pushing his cock inside of her.</p><p>“Mmm…” her cousin chanted. “More…I need…ah…”</p><p>“Good.” Arianne smiled as she aligned her cunt with Nym’s mouth, stopping her screams as she felt her cousin’s tongue slowly enter her.</p><p>“Fuck, Nym, just like that!” Arianne cried out as her cousin found all the right spots, making Arianne tense up.</p><p>“Now, love, I think you’re making too much noise as well.” Jae groaned as he thrust deep inside Nymeria once more.</p><p>He gripped Arianne’s black, curly hair and brought her face towards him, kissing her deeply as she moaned into his mouth, her screams of pleasure being muffled by Jae’s tongue grappling at hers. Finally, when she couldn’t take anymore, she broke the kiss and screamed out, covering her cousin’s face in her juices.</p><p>Seeing that Nymeria wasn’t done, moaning as Jae’s cock throbbed inside her, Arianne made her way towards her cousin’s face, coated in her release. She slowly pulled out her tongue and licked and lapped the fluids coating Nym’s face, before kissing her cousin, sending her release on Nym’s tongue.</p><p>The ecstasy of tasting her juices combined with Jon’s frantic pace were too much to bear for her cousin, who came with a scream.</p><p>“FUUUUUCK! JON, ARI, I’M CUMMING!”</p><p>With that, Jon immediately released his cock from her and dove towards her cunt, finishing the job with his tongue as Nym shuddered and released all over Jae’s face, who licked his face clean, before moving towards Arianne.</p><p>Arianne grinned and took his mouth happily, tasting her cousin on Jae’s tongue, making her moan in bliss.</p><p>“I think my cousin has had enough; she probably won’t be able to breathe properly for a while.” Arianne chuckled. “Why don’t we take it from here?”</p><p>Jae nodded and moved down Arianne’s body, suckling at both of her breasts before moving down towards her cunt and aligning his lips with her folds.</p><p>“No teasing, Jae.” She chuckled. “I want you inside of me, right now.”</p><p>“Where do you want me?” he smiled.</p><p>“Arse this time.” She grinned as Jae nodded and she braced for Jae’s entry.</p><p>“Ah, yessssssss…” Arianne moaned as she felt Jae’s cock enter her arse “Fuck me, Jae!”</p><p>Jae didn’t have to restrain himself with her, as he gave her his all, thrusting inside her with short, fast thrusts as she struggled to keep her composure.</p><p>“Yes…yes…YES, FUCK ME HARDER JAE!” she screamed as he felt his rhythm growing faster and faster, feeling his cock enter her at a frantic pace and leaving her a sweating mess.</p><p>She was so entranced that she didn’t notice her cousin slowly moving back towards her, her hair dishevelled as she smiled and took one of Arianne’s nipples in her mouth, lapping at it and teasing her as Arianne cried out in bliss as Jon’s cock continued pounding at her arse, making her whine in pleasure and pain.</p><p>“You like taking it from behind, don’t you?” Nym teased, rolling her hand over Arianne’s hard nipples, suckling over her breasts and moving to her neck. “You like being fucked by your king, cousin? You like being fucked like an animal while your cousin teases all over your body?”</p><p>“YES!” Arianne cried out “FUCK ME, JAE, I WANT MORE!”</p><p>Jae continued thrusting into her, groaning as Arianne started pushing against his cock, trying to milk him for his seed, with no success, as she sent her hair flying behind her.</p><p>“YES…AH…FUCK…JAE…JAE…JAEEEE!” Arianne screamed as she felt her release coming, but even then, Jae didn’t stop moving inside her arse, making Arianne’s eyes drift to the ceiling as she felt her orgasm last even longer.</p><p>“Spent already, cousin?” Nym chuckled as she kissed Arianne’s lips, moving over her as Jon kept his pace inside her. “I thought you would last longer.”</p><p>“Bold…words…coming from someoAH…who was just…AH...a quivering messAHHHH YES!” Arianne tried to respond, but the feeling of Jae’s shaft hammering at her when she was down was too much to bear.</p><p>“And who is the quivering mess now?” Nym whispered in her ear as she stood up and kissed Jae passionately, before moving down towards her folds and halting Jon’s pounding. Arianne would have protested, but she was too tired to care, even with the empty feeling she now had as Nym slid Jae’s cock out of her well-fucked arse. Her body shook as she barely noticed Nym licking her lips and having a go at Jae’s cock, licking and sucking at it as she struggled to make her way down.</p><p>Jae then grinned and put his hands above Nym’s braid and looked her in the eyes.</p><p>“It’s not proper to insult your queen like this, Lady Nymeria.” He smiled. “You need some punishment.”</p><p>Before Nym could even speak, Jon shoved Nym’s head all the way down to the base of his cock, making Nym gag as she likely felt Jae’s cock hit the back of her throat. Arianne smiled, the tables had turned on her cousin yet again as she made her way towards her cousin, enjoying as she pleaded with her eyes for Jon to halt his frantic pace down her throat, to no avail.</p><p>“Gurk…gurk…gurk…” were the only sounds that came out of her cousin’s mouth as Arianne took a turn in shoving her cousin’s head down Jae’s shaft.</p><p>After being copiously covered in drool, spit and sweat for a good minute, Jae finally felt that it was time to let Nymeria go, and with a howl, came down her throat, spitting three ropes of seed as Arianne let go off her cousin who received two more ropes of cum all over her face and tits as she coughed and struggled to breathe again.</p><p>To her credit, Nym swallowed all of Jae’s cum, not even bothering to share with her. No matter, as Arianne quickly lapped out the rest of Jae’s release all over her face and tits, moaning as she felt the sweet taste of Jae’s cum in her mouth and the mess he’d made of her cousin, her face covered in all kinds of liquids.</p><p>“This is why I’ll prefer Tyene in bed.” Arianne chuckled. “She can take a cock like Jae’s and not even blink as she makes her way down.”</p><p>“Fuck…you…” Nym managed to make out as she collapsed on the bed from exhaustion.</p><p>“It seems like we’ll have to make do with both of us for the rest of the night.” Arianne shook her head in disappointment.</p><p>“I think that’s perfect.” Jae calmly said as he kissed Arianne on the lips, as they lied together, staring into each other’s eyes.</p><p>“You know.” Arianne remarked, smiling. “Tyene is going to complain that she didn’t have a turn.”</p><p>“Oh gods.” Jae chuckled. “You’ll be the end of me.”</p><p>“But then I’ll be by your side.” Arianne smiled at him. “And I can have many surprises ready for you along the way.”</p><p>“Along the way to where, Yronwood?” Jae asked.</p><p>“Didn’t they tell you?” Arianne smiled as she kissed him again. “Life is a long road. Who knows what lies along the way? And I intend to have our lives be as fun as possible.”</p><p>Jae smiled slightly.</p><p>“You’re insatiable, you know that?”</p><p>“Oh, I know.” She answered. “And right now, I need to be sated. I believe my cunt hasn’t gotten a go yet.”</p><p>“As my queen commands.” Jae smiled as Arianne braced herself for another night of pure pleasure. She wouldn’t trade this life for any other, she thought, as her mind wandered back towards blissfulness.</p><p>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Robb</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The rain continued pouring down upon the northern camp as Robb sighed once more, the battleplans laid before him being his only company tonight. Time was running out as the northern host was besieging the Golden Tooth, their point of entry into the Riverlands, and so far, the seat of House Lefford had yet to yield.</p><p>He knew that surprise was key, and that a second host of Westerlanders was being amassed at Lannisport. These could very well come to reinforce the fortress, and therefore lock Robb out of the Westerlands for a long while, if not the entirety of the war.</p><p>The rain continued pouring, and as each drop fell, Robb felt his mind relaxing as he went to sleep. As he fell into his slumber, his mind raced towards his family. How were Alys and Cregan and Rickon? Were they safe in Winterfell? And was his mother fine in Riverrun? Was Sansa safe in Starfall? And was Arya well treated in King’s Landing? All those questions remained unanswered.</p><p>And then there was Jon, well, Jaehaerys, but to Robb, he would remain Jon, Targaryen or not, he was always family, his brother. He knew of the marriage pact he’d made with the Martells, and could only hope that the Dornish forces assembled would be enough to subjugate the Stormlands.</p><p>Thanks to his father, Stannis’ war effort had essentially been jeopradized, and the conflict between the Baratheon brothers was proving to be slow-going, with no side able to hold their own. Renly still held Storm’s End, and Stannis held Dragonstone but was making progress on land. It was only a matter of time till both could meet in open battle.</p><p>He wished he could have been there to see Jon’s marriage, though he never expected him to marry a Martell princess. He expected Jon to end up with someone like Dacey Mormont, or mayhaps even a woman from a family of landed knights. A dornishwoman perhaps, Myria Jordayne or Taliyah Manwoody? But a Martell? He never expected that one. What had the heiress done to him that had charmed Jon so much. Love works in mysterious ways after all, and Robb thought no more of it as he drifted off to sleep.</p><p>He was awoken by the sound of cheers and laughter. As he dressed in his armour, a direwolf figuring prominently in the centre of his chestplate, he wondered what had provoked these cheers and rushed outside.</p><p>Quickly, he found the Greatjon Umber who rushed to him with a great smile upon his lips.</p><p>“The storm tonight has been a blessing of the gods!” the giant man laughed, as Robb saw his little brother Bran approach from behind the Umber, seemingly unphased by what was happening.</p><p>“A lightning bolt struck one of the gates, destroying it.” Bran said calmly. “It was only a matter of time for our siege engines to exploit the weakness. The castle is yours, Robb.”</p><p>“Very well.” Robb nodded. It wasn’t a flawless victory, one driven by chance and happenstance, but he wasn’t going to complain. A victory is a victory, and the door to the Westerlands had just been kicked in.</p><p>“The garrison has surrendered.” The Greatjon continued. “Lady Lefford awaits to see what you will make of her.”</p><p>“What of Lord Lefford?” Robb asked.</p><p>“He was with the old lion in the capital but was captured at the Trident.” Bran answered. “Lady Alysanne commands the fortress.”</p><p>“Alright then.” Robb nodded to both men. “Lead the way, and let us meet this lady Alysanne. Once this is done, we will convene in the castle’s war room and plan out our next objectives.”</p><p>Both men nodded as Robb mounted his horse and dashed with them towards the castle portcullis, entering the fearful fortress that had resisted them for two moons by the front door so to speak.</p><p>Robb dismounted in the courtyard and rushed towards the central tower, where the Greatjon led him to a richly furnished room, where a middle-aged woman was waiting for him.</p><p>“Lady Lefford, I presume?” Robb asked as he entered the room, gesturing for Bran and the Greatjon to scurry off.</p><p>“You presume well, Lord Stark.” The lady sighed. “Well, you’ve won yet another battle. Riverrun, Wayfarer’s Rest, and now the Golden Tooth. You rack up victories, congratulations.”</p><p>“Thank you, although I believe we aren’t here to talk about my military prowess.”</p><p>“No, I don’t believe we are. Would you have news of my husband by any chance?”</p><p>“He was made prisoner at the Trident and is now treated in Riverrun as is benefiting of a prisoner of war of his station.”</p><p>“Unharmed?”</p><p>“He suffered a wound to the right elbow, but he’ll live.”</p><p>“Good.” Lady Lefford sounded relieved.</p><p>“You care for your family, Lady Alysanne, and I care about mine.”</p><p>“No doubt that you do, otherwise we wouldn’t be here.” She chuckled. “I won’t lie a lot of men were surprised about the revelation of your cousin’s identity.”</p><p>“And yet here we are.”</p><p>“And yet, here we are. Pray, you didn’t ask me for news of your king? For I am no dornishwoman, I know not of the dragon’s movements.”</p><p>“No. I expected you to talk to me about my sister.”</p><p>“Which one?”</p><p>“You know damn well which one.”</p><p>“I do.” Lady Alysanne sighed. “The truth is…I know only so much, but are you ready to face the truth?”</p><p>“I am.” Robb said with confidence, but Lady Lefford seemed unphased, staring at him with glimmering green eyes.</p><p>“No.” She finally answered. “No, you aren’t.”</p><p>“Tell me. The truth.” Robb raised his voice.</p><p>“Would you torture me for that information?”</p><p>“No.” Robb said sternly.</p><p>“Would you give me to your men, to rape and defile me?”</p><p>“No.” Robb replied angrily. “I am not Tywin Lannister.”</p><p>“Good. Then I won’t speak a word.”</p><p>“Very well.” Robb nodded. “In this case your husband will be transferred to a keep in the north to ensure his good behaviour. Or given the chance to take the black, we’ll see. We need men at the Wall after all. I feel like he could very well be persuaded to take the cloak, after all, if your security could be jeopradized…”</p><p>“Fuck you.” Lady Alys started crying, tears rolling down her cheeks.</p><p>“As I said, I won’t torture you or rape you or let anyone give you but a scratch.” He leaned towards her, his grey eyes eyeing her green pupils. “But do not think for a second that I won’t do everything in my power to get my family back. I will burn the whole Westerlands to the fucking ground if I have to. Now I will ask again. What do you know of my sister?”</p><p>“You won’t let him take the black?”</p><p>“Not if you tell me the truth.”</p><p>“I have your word?”</p><p>“You have my word; I swear it on my son’s head.”</p><p>“Good.” Lady Alysanne took a deep breath. “The truth is that Arya Stark has escaped the capital and her current whereabouts are unknown. The Lannisters hold no hostages as the Queen has killed the men protecting your father and the women have been exiled and sent home.”</p><p>The news that Arya wasn’t in Lannister hands sent a wave of relief through Robb’s body, but now, he could only worry. Where in seven hells was his sister? Was she safe? Was she trying to get to him, or the North? Or Jon? Shit, he needed to send search parties as discreetly as possible, but that changed everything.</p><p>“Thank you, Lady Alysanne.” He nodded. “Consider yourself a prisoner of your own castle, I do not feel like sugar-coating words today.”</p><p>Lady Lefford only nodded as Robb raced back towards the war room, but first, he had to head towards his solar, where he found three people waiting at the door. Checking the hallway for any witnesses, he urged them in before anyone could notice their presence.</p><p>“The wolf howls.” Robb said.</p><p>“The pack answers.” All of them responded in unison.</p><p>“What news do you bring?” Robb asked as he eyed the first man.</p><p>“A large host of Lannister soldiers has been spotted at Oxcross. They plan on moving towards the Golden Tooth and retake it in two moons time.”</p><p>“Who leads it?”</p><p>“Stafford Lannister.”</p><p>“Any news about the numbers?”</p><p>“We’re unsure, my lord.”</p><p>“Give the following message to Lord Karstark: hold along the pass, send Glover to the Tumblestone Falls.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>“You may go.” Robb nodded and turned to the second man, who gave him a scroll.</p><p>“The Baratheons aren’t moving against each other.” Robb raised his eyebrows. “Curious.”</p><p>“Apparently Stannis Baratheon has lost key allies. The Velaryons for once have refused any help and defected to the king’s side along with the Celtigars.”</p><p>“That is half of Stannis’ fleet, if not more.”</p><p>“It is. What’s more is that Stannis’ red witch has abandoned him. She was whispering in his ear for a long time about prophecies and burning people, but now it seems she has left him and that has left Stannis indecisive. Some say he is recalculating his options at Griffin’s Roost.”</p><p>“Very well.” Robb nodded. “Pass on the following message to the sea wolf: the path is open, proceed as planned.”</p><p>“I will, my lord.” And with that, the man left, leaving Robb alone with the last man standing.</p><p>“News of the Reach, my lord.” The man handed a scroll to Robb. “Mace Tyrell has made for the capital.”</p><p>“Fuck me…” Robb shook as he read the parchment, frowning. “This makes no mention of his daughter, where is she?”</p><p>“She is still in Highgarden according to my sources.”</p><p>“Thank the gods.” Robb sighed in relief. “Right, I want you to take this message…”</p><p>Robb pulled out a raven scroll, quickly scribbling a few coded words and handing it to him.</p><p>“Make for Highgarden immediately.” He told the man clasping his shoulder. “Do not rest, take one of the hybrid breeds, they are the best we’ve got. I am sending a raven as well, but I cannot be too sure. Make sure you hand it to Willas Tyrell personally. At Highgarden, tell them that the hidden dragon has a message for the broken rose and that Winter’s heart hopes the roots grow strong. Now go.”</p><p>The man didn’t have to be told twice and rushed out of the room.</p><p>Shit, Robb thought. He had hoped that Willas could reign in Mace, and he was dead wrong. At least the saving grace was that Margaery has stayed in Highgarden. He needed to play his cards right and hope Willas could salvage what he could. A civil war in the Reach was the last thing he needed right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: Three meetings to decide the fate of a Continent.<br/>The Tor. Highgarden. Volantis.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter XI: Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for the wait, it was a long chapter and I had to rewrite some parts as I felt they didn't fit into the story, or I was just unhappy with them. In any case I promised you The Tor, but it will be Yronwood.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XI</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jaehaerys</strong>
</p><p>Jae looked towards the horizon, staring at the sea unravelling itself in front of him. It wasn't a beautiful day, as grey clouds had filled the sky, but no storm was on the horizon either. The only storm in front of him was a storm of swords, as war became close and closer, and the large fleet in front of him only confirmed this.</p><p>While Jae had expected to hold his first war council at the Tor, Arianne advised that it be more convenient to host it at Yronwood and hold the wedding directly afterwards, a decision he wholeheartedly agreed with.</p><p>It was Quentyn who introduced them to the town, a greatly fortified citadel watching over the Boneway, one of the two roads granting access to and from Dorne, midway between Starfall and Sunspear. A critical strategical location that made House Yronwood the second strongest dornish house.</p><p>He was received by Lord Anders Yronwood, commander-in-chief of the Dornish Second Army, the First being led by Oberyn Martell in person. The older man was an experienced commander, having fought in the Rebellion, most notably on the Trident. Jae could also see that he was a man of large ambitions, and that he was all too pleased that Jae was marrying Arianne, leaving Quentyn as the heir to Dorne.</p><p>Lord Anders was quite surprised when he saw Quentyn though, the shy chubby boy having turned into a short but stronger man, in all aspects. No longer was Quentyn the shy boy he had left at Yronwood, but more of a prince of Dorne, one Anders wouldn't be able to manipulate, and that irked the man to no end. Nevertheless, the man couldn't be happier that Arianne wouldn't rule Dorne, although his soon-to-be wife made a point of being at every meeting with Lord Anders to remind him that she intended to co-rule with Jae, and not be a puppet.</p><p>Although this infuriated Anders, there wasn't much he could do. All of Dorne had voiced their support for this marriage, and Dornish law was upheld by every house safe for the Bloodroyals themselves. And Anders couldn't complain much either. Quentyn was going to be prince as he always wanted, and his daughter Gwyneth could very well become the next lady of Sunspear if the rumours were to be believed. Cletus Yronwood would for his part marry Taliya Uller, securing an alliance with a major house in Dorne, strengthening House Yronwood's position, which had been put into peril with Edric's Dayne betrothal to Sansa Stark.</p><p>With both Houses Yronwood and Dayne vying for power, Jae had consolidated Quentyn's hold on power, as neither house could match House Martell's power, and would likely tear at each other for the next century or so to gain the upper hand in dornish politics, making way for House Martell to secure its position as princes of Dorne for many years to come.</p><p>With these thoughts out of the way, Jae stared at the horizon once more, noticing the sigils on the sails of the fleet before him. As far as he knew, Dorne had a fleet, but a modest one, used for ambushes and pirate raiding, not a full-blown war fleet. This was a fleet built for the high seas, a Royal fleet. But the sigils on their sails were painted black, with the red dragon shining prominently in front of every sail. Next to them were many different sigils, but the one that came back the most was the white seahorse on a blue field, the sigil of house Velaryon.</p><p>"Congratulations." Arianne chuckled behind him. "You got yourself a fleet."</p><p>"And all of that without even lifting a finger." Jae turned to her with worry in his voice. "What do you think Lord Monford will want?"</p><p>"The Velaryons owe the Targaryens everything." Arianne looked at the fleet besides him, holding his hand as he spoke, before turning to face him. "They are coming because like the North, they remember. They remember who gave them this position of power, who allowed them to climb the ranks of Westerosi society to become the strongest naval power in the Narrow Sea. They come because they believe in you."</p><p>"Surely they'll want something in exchange?" Jae raised an eyebrow. "Gods, I haven't even decided who will sit on my council, let alone be my Hand."</p><p>"You don't have to decide right now, but Lord Monford is as experienced as they come in matters of naval warfare." Arianne replied. "Make him your grand Admiral and Master of Ships, that ought to keep him content."</p><p>Jae nodded as Arianne looked at him expectantly.</p><p>"Well should we go meet him?" she smiled. "I believe they'll want to see their King, and their Queen."</p><p>"Aye." Jae answered, kissing Arianne's lips with a smile. "We should."</p><p>Both of them climbed down the steps of Yronwood's tall tower, and made their way towards the harbour, which was rumbling with excitement. Jae took a few guards tih him and made his way down towards the beach, where several rowboats had made landfall.</p><p>Dawning his Targaryen cloak, as it was the one he'd based his claim on, and therefore the one he needed to show the most, Dark Sister firmly in its scabbard, he made his way down towards a man in Velaryon colours, his seahorse standard flying into the wind. When the middle-aged man saw Jae approach him, he winced for a moment, before kneeling before him.</p><p>"Your grace." Monford Velaryon knelt, along with his company. "I have come to serve."</p><p>"Rise, Lord Velaryon." Jae nodded as Monford rose up to his feet, aided by one of his men.</p><p>"My…it is true…you look just like him." Monford whispered. "You don't have the eyes, or the hair, aye. But the physique is the same. The mouth, the nose, the brow. Now I see it, aye. You are indeed your father's son, and as such you have my sword, and my fleet, your grace."</p><p>"It is a welcome sight, Lord Velaryon." Arianne smiled besides Jae as Monford knelt politely and kissed her hand. "But haven't you declared for Stannis Baratheon?"</p><p>"I had indeed, my queen." Monford let out without hesitation. "But that was before the true king was even revealed to exist. When I received word from Lord Stark…well I knew it to be true, the proof was there, signed by Lord Stark's own hand and confirmed when I met him in Driftmark shortly before…his demise."</p><p>"How many ships did you bring, Lord Velaryon?" Jae asked, trying not to bring back painful memories of his uncle.</p><p>"Half of Lord Stannis' force. I came with the <em>Pride of Driftmark</em> and the sea wolf should lay waste to Stannis' force soon enough." Lord Velaryon nodded. "I also come with Lords Lester Morrigen, Trebor Bar Emmon and Ardrian Celtigar, all of which have decided to bend the knee to you."</p><p>"I thank you, Lord Velaryon. But what of Driftmark? And whom is the sea wolf you talk about?"</p><p>"My bastard Aurane holds Driftmark. He is a cunning boy, he'll know how to defend the island." Monford nodded. "As for the sea wolf, it seems your mother's family does hide its cards well, I always thought the Manderlys only had a trading fleet. It seems I was wrong."</p><p>Jae dared to ask no more, he just hoped Robb knew what he was doing with his own bannermen. But now he realised that this man had left his home and his liege lord to come fight by his side. Such loyalty needed to be made an example of if he was going to win this war.</p><p>"Lord Velaryon, your house and mine have been tied ever since our arrival to Westeros in the days of Daenys the Dreamder." Jae said, confidently. "You have been our fiercest loyalists, and have proven that once more today. I would name you, Lord Monford Velaryon, my Grand Admiral and Master of Ships."</p><p>"I am honoured, your grace." Monford Velaryon fell to his knees, laying his sword at Jae's feet. "I am not done yet, I also bring three more guests that may interest you."</p><p>"Lord Velaryon speaks true, and you speak true as well." A feminine voice came out of the crowd, revealing a hooded woman that scarcely hid her bright, red hair. "You are the prince that was promised. When I heard the news, I could hardly believe it. But 'tis true. You are the song of ice and fire, Azor Ahai reborn. The light that will bring the dawn."</p><p>"And who might you be?" Arianne hissed as the woman stepped ever forward.</p><p>"Everyone and no one. Some call me the Red Witch, others call me a Red Priestess, but I prefer Melissandre of Asshai, your grace." The woman spoke calmly, as Jae could see Arianne lose her temper.</p><p>"So, you are Stannis' red witch, the reason he turned to the Red God." Jae continued, intrigued. "Tell me, why have you abandoned him?"</p><p>"As I said." The woman sighed, removing her hood. "I thought Stannis wat the prince that was promised. But the flames told me I was wrong, and fate brought me here, and I came to serve the king. There is a war coming, Jaehaerys Targaryen, the Great Other grows impatient as he readies to march on the south. You need to unite the kingdoms before he breaches the wall."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Lady Melissandre." Jae cut her off. "But I don't know you. Your reputation doesn't do you any good, as they say you burnt the sept at Dragonstone to the ground and that you control Stannis by whispering into his ear. Let me be clear with you: I have no intention of turning to the Red God. I worship the Old Gods, and my future wife worships the Seven. I have no qualms with your god, but I will not start worshipping him."</p><p>"I didn't doubt that." The woman sighed. "The lord of light works in mysterious ways, not even I can understand all of them. But he has led me here, and I will do what you wish of me."</p><p>"You may stay if you wish." Jae sighed, eyeing Arianne. "But you may not interact with me with express permission or burn anyone lest I feed you to my direwolf. My grandfather burnt my grandfather and my uncle alive, and I need not repeat the mistakes my family made in the past."</p><p>"Of course, your grace." The woman nodded as Lord Monford coughed and moved up towards Jae.</p><p>"The two others should be a more welcome surprise, your grace." The Velaryon knight then gestured for two hooded figures to come forward.</p><p>One was a large man by the looks of it, his skin slightly darker than the average Westerosi, but lighter than a Sandy Dornishman. If Jae had to venture a guess, he was probably Braavosi. As for the second figure, it was a short man…no, that couldn't be a man, the physique didn't match…wait…</p><p>"Arya?" Jae asked as he felt his heart sink.</p><p>The figure slowly removed its hood, revealing what Jae couldn't believe was possible. Yet he had her in front of him, right there. It was all a lie. The Lannisters didn't have her, she escaped, and she was unharmed, safe for her hair, cut to resemble a boy.</p><p>"Jon." Arya laughed as tears went down her cheeks. "It's you."</p><p>Jae laughed and ran towards her, embracing her as they shared a hug, one long overdue after what she'd likely gone through.</p><p>"I missed you so much." Jae whispered in Arya's ear as she let the tears come through.</p><p>"I missed you too, and you're a king now." She laughed. "I knew father couldn't have done it to mother, but I never expected…"</p><p>"Aye, I never expected it either, yet here we are." Jon said as they broke their embrace. "How did you escape?"</p><p>"Syrio smuggled me to Driftmark and we waited till Lord Velaryon defected to reveal ourselves. The Lannisters never had me."</p><p>"Needle, did you ever use it?" Jae asked as he nodded towards the small sword.</p><p>"Once or twice." Arya replied, telling Jae everything he needed to know.</p><p>"Tell me you'll make them pay, Jon." Arya asked, with rage in her voice. "Tell me you'll kill those who murdered father."</p><p>"I will." Jae answered sternly. "I'll kill them all."</p><p>"Good." Arya answered before turning to Arianne. "Is that your wife then? She's pretty."</p><p>Arianne chuckled and Jae laughed slightly.</p><p>"She'll be my wife in two days." Jae answered. "And my Queen."</p><p>"I didn't expect Jon to ever marry a princess." Arya eyed Arianne up and down before shaking her hand. "Well met."</p><p>"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Arya." Arianne smiled.</p><p>Jae winced as he knew Arianne had made a mistake.</p><p>"I'm as much of a lady as you." Arya answered with a sly smile. "They say some Dornish ladies fight as well as men do, is that true?"</p><p>"It is." Arianne answered. "I personally do not fight, but my cousins might. You might enjoy my cousin Obara or Nymeria's company, as they both travelled with me."</p><p>"I look forward to beating them, then." Arya answered with such conviction it took Jae a moment to recognize his cousin. She definitely had changed.</p><p>"Arya, I have to attend a war council. But go get a bath and some rest, you'll need it." Jae answered her as he eyed the party around him. "Quentyn, please find a room for everyone and make sure they are housed, fed and bathed."</p><p>"Of course, your grace." Quentyn smiled as he eyed everyone. "Follow me."</p><p>"Lord Velaryon, if you would please stay." Jae asked as they turned back towards the castle. "I expect as my Master of Ships you'll have a say in war councils, along with Lords Morrigen, Bar Emmon and Celtigar."</p><p>"I serve, your grace."</p><p>Jae nodded as he and Arianne made their way towards the war room, a room usually used to house guests and meetings, which now served as Jae's high command for his stay here. Jae eyed the remaining members of his council, which consisted of several Dornish noblemen, the most prominent being Oberyn and his daughter Obara, Edric and Allyria Dayne, Anders and Cletus Yronwood and Larra Blackmont.</p><p>"I think everyone is here." Jae started as he eyed the large map of Westeros before him, looking at where all the chess pieces were. "Let us start with what we know, shall we."</p><p>"Your cousin has done good work taking care of the Lannisters already." Anders Yronwood conceded. "He's scored victories at the Trident, Riverrun, Wayfarer's Rest and taken the Golden Tooth. Tywin Lannister has seen his forces stretched thin as Robb Stark marches onto Sarsfield, his brother Brandon has taken Ashemark and Lord Royce has taken the Antlers."</p><p>"Which makes an alliance with the Reach all too necessary for the Old Lion." Franklyn Fowler sighed, scratching his head. "Mace Tyrell is in the capital, but without his daughter. He will negotiate a marriage for an alliance."</p><p>"This could make or break the war." Oberyn replied.</p><p>"Which is why it is imperative to secure the Stormlands." Jae pushes his two dragons forward on the map. "Stannis Baratheon's force has been decimated, his fleet has fled, defected or, if Lord Velaryon is to be believed, at the bottom of the Narrow Sea."</p><p>"Correct." Lord Velaryon chipped in. "Stannis Baratheon now only holds Dragonstone, Estermont, the Rainwood and everything east of Grandview. Renly holds Storm's End and has managed to rally most of the Stormlands to his cause."</p><p>"Then we need to hit Stannis first and crush him." Ryon Allyrion spoke up.</p><p>"No." Jae disagreed. "No, we need to hit Renly first. A decisive strike. If we hit Stannis first, we give Renly the opportunity to unite the Stormlands against us. If we hit Renly first and crush him instead, most Stormlander lords will join us thanks to Stannis' debacles and his low manpower won't allow him to retake much of Renly's possessions, much less take Storm's End."</p><p>"A sound plan. Renly's troops number around forty thousand though." Anders Yronwood interjected.</p><p>"How many do we have?" Jae asked.</p><p>"Lord Anders commands fifteen thousand, I command twenty." Oberyn answered. "With the Stormlander defectors, this adds six to seven thousand, at most."</p><p>"So, we won't have the numbers advantage." Jae sighed. "We must choose our battlefield wisely then. Renly camps at Felwood. We could try ambushing him at Summerhall, where the forests could nullify his numbers advantage."</p><p>"That is even assuming we can get past Blackhaven. If the Prince's Pass and the Boneway are strong defensive positions for us, they are also strong defensive positions for the Marcher lords as well." Franklyn Fowler shook his head.</p><p>"I know this, and thankfully I've devised a plan to take Blackhaven, without bloodshed." Arianne said, silencing the room. "Lady Allyria, if you please."</p><p>"As you know, I am the lady of Blackhaven." Allyria started speaking. "My husband was a king's man, and had sworn himself to Stannis. However, with what happened at Dragonstone, he became unsure. I pointed him into the right direction. I had…convincing arguments, your grace."</p><p>Jae smiled.</p><p>"I thank you, Lady Allyria."</p><p>"Blackhaven is yours should you ever march on it, your grace." Allyria smiled. "My husband will strike the dragon's banner the second your troops present themselves at the castle and let you in. There will be no need for bloodshed."</p><p>"Good." Jae answered. "Then this is the plan. Lord Fowler, you and eight thousand men will act as a diversion and attack Nightsong through the Prince's Pass. I don't expect you to take it, make sure you sacrifice as little of your men as possible. We don't expect you to take it, but to make the Stormlanders imagine we're striking there and moving towards Harvest Hall."</p><p>"It will be done, your grace." Lord Fowler bowed.</p><p>"Lord Anders, Prince Oberyn." Jae turned to both of them. "You, I and the remainder of the army will march towards Blackhaven. With the banners of House Dondarrion, we should number thirty thousand men, maybe a little more. We will march onto Summerhall to choose the battlefield before Renly Baratheon can react. Then it will be our turn to strike. We must make use of every advantage we have."</p><p>"We will, your grace." Oberyn smiled.</p><p>"Finally, Lord Velaryon. You are to set sail for Estermont and Tarth. Ravage the coastline and make sure that Renly cannot count on any naval support, and that Stannis' navy is nothing but matchsticks. I will give you four thousand men I can spare from Houses Blackmont, Gargalen and Vaith to storm Estermont and take Greenstone, and Tarth if you can."</p><p>"I will not fail you, your grace." Lord Monford bowed.</p><p>"In this case, I bid you goodnight, my lords. Rest well, for after the wedding and the joy will come war and despair." Jae sighed. "But we will rise from the ashes, and we will make the Stormlands kneel. Do not let the Northmen say they gave me this throne on your own. It is time for Dorne to strike, and strike we will."</p><p>"Unbowed, unbent, unbroken! Fire and blood!" the room erupted into chants as the lords raised their swords in the air, before calming down and leaving the room one by one, till only Arianne and Jae were left.</p><p>"Do you trust Allyria Dayne?" Jae asked Arianne, who smirked.</p><p>"With my life. She is a dear friend of mine and would never betray me." Arianne answered moving to gently kiss his lips. "Let us forget the war for a moment. After all, the wedding is tomorrow."</p><p>"I know, I know." Jae replied. "But it all came so fast. The Velaryons, Robb's victories, and now Arya is alive and safe…"</p><p>"Shhhhh…" Arianne raised a finger to his lips. "Plenty of time to catch up with your cousin tomorrow. Right now, you're mine."</p><p>"Can't you wait till we are in our chambers?" Jae asked as he noticed Arianne locked the door behind her.</p><p>"No." She answered with a smirk, straddling him as she sat down on the map of Westeros.</p><p>"Have I ever told you that I loved you?" Jon smiled as he slowly undid her dress.</p><p>"Not as enough as I."</p><p>Jae smiled and got to work as he undressed, the sight of his queen biting her lip giving him a rush of arousal, as did every single other time he'd had her. And in two days, she was going to be his and his alone. He just couldn't wait, and got to work. Many probably heard them in the castle that night, but he didn't care. All that mattered that night was their two bodies, locked in a tight embrace as they shared the ultimate act of love several times under the dornish night sky.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Willas</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Seven fucking hells." Willas crushed the raven scroll in his hands with frustration. "Three hundred years. For three hundred years House Tyrell has been lord paramounts of the Reach, through the Dance and the Rebellion. And our father, in his infinite wisdom has decided to FUCKING PUT THOSE YEARS DOWN THE DRAIN!"</p><p>"You should relax, Willas." His brother Garlan said as he handed him a cup of wine, looking at him with a glimmer of shock in his eyes as he'd never seen him in this state.</p><p>"I don't want any wine, it'll put me on edge." Willas declined as he rose up and looked outside the windows, watching over Highgarden's battlements.</p><p>"Suit yourself." Garlan answered, slowly drinking the cup, irritating Willas, before crossing his arms and turning back to him. "What did the wolfboy want?"</p><p>"The wolfboy has accumulated four victories in a row, smashed the Lannisters at the Trident, Riverrun, Wayfarer's Rest and the Golden Tooth and has just seized Ashemark. I think we should be done underestimating him." Willas answered sternly, to which Garlan straightened his back.</p><p>"I see." Garlan answered. "And what of the contents of the letter?"</p><p>"Robb Stark knows of our father's visit to the capital, and knows of the consequences of such an action towards our neutrality in this war." Willas answered simply.</p><p>"You still believe that the pretender is legitimate?"</p><p>"I don't believe, I'm sure. You've seen the contents of the letter as clearly as I."</p><p>"I did, but I won't believe it until I see him."</p><p>"This might come sooner than you'd expect. I don't expect to meet him under an executioner's blade."</p><p>"Our forces outnumber what the North, Riverlands and Vale can muster. An alliance with the Lannisters would also give us the edge over the combined forces with the Dornish." Garlan sighed. "I don't see what you are worried about."</p><p>"What I am worried about is the contents of this letter, Garlan." Willas looked his brother dead in the eyes. "This letter isn't a simple warning, it is a direct threat to our authority on the Reach."</p><p>"And this is why you've brought me here?" Garlan scoffed. "You know I'm not a keen politician. Just tell me who we're fighting against and I'll get you the men."</p><p>"No." Willas answered, holding his cane as he struggled to stay upright. "This is why I've brought both of you here."</p><p>As if on cue, the door of Willas' solar opened, revealing his sister, the Rose of Highgarden, in person. She'd grown more and more beautiful, and she had inherited her grandmother's wits. As such he knew she could very well manipulate her way into the king's chambers. But that was no longer the plan, or his plan anyways. The boy was a proven bastard, and supporting his claim was folly. But here they were.</p><p>"I suppose this is the moment why you explain to me why you wanted me to stay in Highgarden while I could be turning King's Landing into Highgarden's front porch?" Margaery crossed her arms, obviously frustrated.</p><p>"As a matter of fact, yes." Willas gestured for her to sit down in front of his desk, eyeing Garlan as his sister moved toward her own seat.</p><p>"Is grandmother aware of this meeting?" Margaery frowned.</p><p>"She is. In fact, she suggested we have it when father reached the capital and not before." Willas answered calmly, earning a few raised eyebrows.</p><p>"And why is that?" Garlan asked.</p><p>"Because father might be on the way to run House Tyrell into the ground."</p><p>"I fail to see how betrothing me to the king would drive our house into the ground." Margaery said as she crossed her arms.</p><p>"The king is a proven bastard, for starters." Willas started off, but his siter interrupted.</p><p>"So is this Jaehaerys, and yet his claim is stronger."</p><p>"But Jaehaerys has the right by blood as a son of Rhaegar Targaryen. Joffrey has no right by blood, since he isn't of Robert's line." Willas tried to carry his point across, but his siblings were intent on going against him it seemed.</p><p>"Then why not support Renly like we originally planned?" Garlan asked, making Willas sigh in despair. "He has the right by blood, and Loras knows him well enough."</p><p>"Because he wouldn't be able to get an heir, and we all know why." Margaery winced as Willas announced this, and Garlan just shook his head. "Despite Stannis losing the Velaryons to Jaehaerys, Renly's position isn't secure. This war really bears down to whether we support the crown, or the dragons."</p><p>"The crown is the safer bet, don't you think?" Garlan asked.</p><p>"It isn't for all the reasons I mentioned above. Margaery cannot marry Joffrey, it would doom our house."</p><p>"And why would that be? We can summon seventy thousand troops, if not more."</p><p>"Because, dear brother, even if we defeat Jaehaerys and Robb Stark, we will never be able to take the North." Willas slammed a fist on his table, making Garlan shudder. "Moat Cailin is impregnable, so is the Eyrie. And even then, Daenerys had three grown dragons, and what will she do to us when she realises that we supported a bastard over her kin?"</p><p>"I see the point you're getting at." Garlan finally relented.</p><p>"That isn't even the point here." Willas stared at both of them. "The point here is that in this warning Robb Stark has sent me, he clearly states that he has the means of putting the Reach out of the war."</p><p>"And how exactly does he plan on doing that?" Garlan scoffed.</p><p>"By instigating a civil war, effectively knocking us out of the war to deal with our own problems." Willas said, deadly serious.</p><p>"Willas, our position as wardens of the South hasn't been this secure for generations." Margaery chuckled.</p><p>"Oh really? Good, let us start with what we know." Willas pulled out a map of the Reach. "The Florents are not in our camp, they've splintered between Renly and Stannis, thanks to our dear brother, who also has committed half of House Rowan's forces to Renly's cause, despite my dear wife Kathleen's pleas with her father not to commit these forces. Now, if we switch to our camp, you will see that we have with us the Redwynes, the Hightowers, the Fossoways and the Caswells. And that is it."</p><p>"That's not even counting the Hightowers won't even fully support us. They never have." Garlan sighed.</p><p>"Exactly. And the Redwynes are sea-going, their forces amount to nothing. All Robb Stark has to do is spin House Tarly, House Oakheart, House Ambrose and House Peake, which honestly won't be hard, and we have a civil war on our hands. I have no doubt that we'd prevail, but it will but him enough time to defeat the Lannisters and turn on us."</p><p>"Then why not reel these houses in?" Margaery asked. "You are well respected in the Reach, bring them to our side."</p><p>"Because it is too late for that. The young wolf has been a step ahead of us. If we do not answer his call, he will turn our dreams to dust." Willas sighed.</p><p>"What are our options then?" Garlan asked his brother, as if seeking for directions.</p><p>"It now lies on Margaery. If you choose to marry Joffrey, then so be it. You will be Queen, but for how long, I cannot tell. But tell me now, and I will do my utmost to keep the Reach in line, and try to stop father from taking rash actions."</p><p>"And the second option?" Margaery asked wearily.</p><p>"Marry Robb's brother, Brandon. I've discussed this alliance with his father and now him, and decided that should you marry him, your firstborn daughter would marry Jaehaerys' heir, tying the Northern alliance to us." Willas replied, showing her a correspondence he had with the late Ned Stark.</p><p>"But I won't be Queen."</p><p>"No, but your children will." Willas answered. "They'll be that and more. They'll rule."</p><p>"And why not marry me to Jaehaerys directly?" Margaery asked defiantly.</p><p>"Because he is to marry Arianne Martell."</p><p>"Hah!" Margaery laughed. "That Dornish bitch? She laid with more men then five generations of Tyrell women! It would be easy to spurn him to me."</p><p>"Judging by the reports I have coming from Dorne, I doubt it would be as easy that. At best you'd be laughed off. At worst it could get you killed. Do you remember how the last Tyrell who attempted to seize Dorne for himself finished?"</p><p>Margaery growled, but Willas knew he'd struck a chord.</p><p>"What is it going to be, sister?"</p><p>"The Stark boy." Margaery rubbed her hands on her head. "I'll take the Stark boy. I'll do my duty for my family, Willas, but you better not let me rot in the North or I swear I'll rain the seven hells upon you."</p><p>"Thank you, Margaery." Willas nodded. "You'll have Brightwater Keep. The Florents have proven themselves to be nuisances, and it'll keep the boy close to us."</p><p>"And what do we do now?" Garlan asked. "This is all well and good, but the Stark boy will expect an answer."</p><p>"Now?" Willas smiled. "Well we call the banners of course."</p><p>"And then? Father is in the capital as you reca…oh."</p><p>"Oh yes." Willas smirked. "It's time for a long overdue change in leadership in the Reach. I call it a coup."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Daenerys</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Volantis sprung up on the horizon, the spectre of the first daughter of Valyria hanging over the plains beyond. The city had evacuated the countryside, or set fire to it. That didn't matter, for resupply could easily be done by sea, the Volantene fleet having been put to the torch by Viserion a few days earlier.</p><p>Her dragons screeched as they circled over her and her armies. The slavers had tried defying her and sending all their armies to destroy her in Meereen, and they had failed. Now they would face the wrath of the dragon.</p><p>Mantarys and New Ghis had fallen to her armies, securing the Bay of Dragons. Qarth pushed for a separate peace, which was accepted provided slavery was made illegal, and as such Daenerys could turn towards the walls of Volantis.</p><p>The first daughter of Valyria stood tall over the Rhoyne, her thick walls seeming like an impossible challenge to take down. But inside of their walls were thousands upon thousands of slaves, ready to rise up the moment her dragons took flight in direction of the old city. There were six slaves for one free man in Volantis, and Daenerys intended to make the magisters of the city rue the day they crossed her path and rejected her terms of surrender.</p><p>Elephants or Tigers, they would all suffer the wrath of the dragon. But not today. Today her mind was turned towards the large camp outside the city walls, a camp flying the easily recognisable golden banners of the exiles of the Golden Company.</p><p>"Are we here, Ser Barristan?" Daenerys turned to her lord commander of her Queensguard.</p><p>"Aye, your grace." The older man nodded. "The pretender awaits you in his tent."</p><p>"No." Daenerys shook her head. She was the one with power in her hands, she stood above what this so-called Aegon Targaryen had to offer. She had dragons, the Unsullied, and the armies of the Bay of Dragons, fifty thousand strong. What did the pretender have? Twenty thousand sellswords? "Daario, send a message to the pretender. Tell him I will be waiting in our command tent. If the boy wants an alliance, he can come to us. I have no use of him."</p><p>"I will do as you command, my queen." Her lover answered as he took a horse and scurried over to the Golden Company's camp.</p><p>She smiled as she turned towards her loyal men.</p><p>"Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah, Grey Worm, General zo'Kharaq, Rakharo. Please follow me to the command tent. We have much to discuss."</p><p>The men nodded and followed her into a richly decorated tent, flying the red three-headed dragon of House Targaryen. Inside were several maps and books, and a seat from which the Queen could dominate the room. Eyeing her dragons as she entered it, looking at Rhaegal as she felt the dragon's gaze averting her. The green-scaled dragon had been troubling recently, and she couldn't help but think her nephew could have something to do with it. More reasons to make for Westeros soon, she thought as she quickly took a seat as her followers entered.</p><p>"How many siege engines do we have?" she asked zo'Kharaq, the Yunkish commander stepping forward.</p><p>"Eighteen, your grace."</p><p>"Hardly enough to properly assault the city." Daenerys sighed in disappointment.</p><p>"Enough to create a diversion." Ser Barristan answered. "We have fifty thousand men. The Volantese have half of that, plus the Golden Company. They've yet to find proper mechanisms against your dragons. The best way to win this battle is the same as in Meereen. Find the weakest spot, and destroy it."</p><p>"Do we know which gate would be prime for such an attack?"</p><p>"Probably the Gate of Sorrows, your grace." Zo'Kharaq answered. "It is the least defended and the walls are weaker there. However, it is positioned on the Rhoyne, so our forces would have the river on one side and hells on the other."</p><p>"Not the ideal position to be in, then."</p><p>"Not in the slightest, your grace." Ser Barristan nodded. "But if we were to cut their leadership off…"</p><p>"What do you propose?"</p><p>"A decapitating strike, your grace." Ser Jorah stepped in. "Volantis is a triarchy, they have three leaders. Two Elephants, one Tiger. Kill them, and you would bring everything crumbling around the Volantenes, for they will struggle amongst themselves for power, as there is no clear line of succession."</p><p>"And where do these triarchs reside?"</p><p>"In a palace on top of the old city." Grey Worm nodded. "My queen, give me two hundred of my men and…"</p><p>"No need." Daenerys interrupted him. "I will send Drogon."</p><p>All of her generals nodded at the thought. This would be much less costly, and if they already knew where to strike…</p><p>Before she could speak however, Daario Naaharis appeared at the tent's door, holding his helmet in his right hand.</p><p>"Your grace, the Golden Company's envoys are here." He said, bowing to her as the remainder of her generals stood close to her throne.</p><p>"Good, let them in." She gestured as a few men draped in the Company's colours stepped forward.</p><p>"You stand in the presence of Queen Daenerys Targaryen, first of her name, the unburnt, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Queen of the Bay of Dragons, Protector of the freedmen's cities of Mantarys and New Ghis, the Breaker of Chains, the Mother of Dragons." Her friend Missandei announced as the four men stepped forwards.</p><p>"Your grace, my name is Harry Strickland, commander of the Golden Company." The man in front walked up.</p><p>"Commander? Isn't Myles Toyne commander?" Ser Jorah asked.</p><p>"Commander Toyne died from a fever a few weeks ago, I'm afraid." Strickland shook his head.</p><p>"Very well, commander Strickland. Forgive me for asking, but hasn't the Golden Company historically been against House Targaryen?"</p><p>"Aye." Strickland winced slightly. "But black or red, a dragon is still a dragon. The last Blackfyres died with Maelys, and now we only seek to go home to Westeros. House Targaryen can offer this to us, and as such, we offer our loyalty to you both."</p><p>"Both?" Daenerys asked with a sly smile. "Have you pledged your allegiance to my nephew as well?"</p><p>"No." One of the men stepped forward, his white hair flowing freely. "They have pledged their allegiance to me, Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name, rightful king of the Andals and the First Men, who was withered away during the Sack of King's Landing by loyalists and raised by Ser Jon Connington here. Not the northern bastard whom we will crush when we take the throne."</p><p>The man stepped forward with considerable cockiness, till he started going up the steps towards her chair. Thankfully, Ser Barristan stopped him in his tracks, a frown on his face, stopping Aegon from advancing any further.</p><p>"One more step and I'll cut you down where you stand." The knight warned.</p><p>"Now, now, Ser Barristan." The man smiled. "You wouldn't cut down the man you've sworn to protect, would you?"</p><p>"I've sworn to protect Queen Daenerys Targaryen and King Jaehaerys Targaryen. My oaths do not stop me from gutting you right now if you take one more step."</p><p>Aegon frowned but remained calm, standing on the step before Barristan, but refusing to step back down.</p><p>"I have come to ask for an alliance, aunt." Aegon said calmly. "As King and Queen, we shall take back the Iron Throne and lay waste to our enemies. We shall destroy the houses that have wronged us. Baratheon, Lannister, Tully, Arryn, Stark…"</p><p>"Careful what you say, boy." A figure emerged from the shadows in the tent, slowly peeling an orange with a flaying knife. Daenerys smiled, and instead of ordering him to silence, nodded him on.</p><p>The man stood up and slowly walked towards Aegon, his dark hair and grey eyes put into evidence as he put the flaying knife back into his cloak and took a bite out of his orange, the juice dripping all over the floor as he eyed Aegon and smiled.</p><p>"House Stark has been her grace's most loyal supporters. As a matter of fact, twenty-five thousand of her host are comprised of northmen, and an additional thirty thousand of our kin are fighting in Westeros to put the true king on the throne. I suggest you do not speak of House Stark as traitors, or I fear I will take it personally when we meet on the battlefield."</p><p>"House Stark supported the Baratheon usurper!" Aegon growled. "They are the reason our family has to hide in Essos instead of rule in Westeros!"</p><p>"House Stark supported Jaehaerys since the day Eddard Stark sent my father the letter commanding us to protect Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen from harm in Essos. Viserys didn't make it easy for us, but we stood by our oaths when it mattered." The man smirked at Aegon. "And where were you when our men died for her grace? Were you at Astapor? At Yunkai? At Meereen? At New Ghis? At Mantarys? We were there. And we stand by our queen, and Jaehaerys Targaryen, the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark."</p><p>"Lies!" a man with ginger hair stepped forward. "Who are you to think the prince would have lowered himself to that northern bitch?"</p><p>"You will measure your tone, Ser." Daenerys growled as she felt the man piss his pants and retreat, keeping the frown on his face. "Please continue."</p><p>"It's quite alright, your grace. Ser Jon Connington here has always despised Prince Rhaegar's women choices." The man chuckled. "May it be Elia or Lyanna, they were never good enough for him. Mayhaps he wanted him for himself?"</p><p>"Liar!" Connington roared but was quickly silenced by the remaining escort of the Golden Company.</p><p>"Anywhom, Aegon, or whomever you are." The man shrugged. "Know that my name is Torrhen Snow, descendant of Brandon Snow, and commander of the Company of the Rose. And we serve House Stark, and House Targaryen. Now disrespect my liege one more time, and Ser Barristan won't even need to do the cutting down."</p><p>Aegon swallowed and Daenerys smiled after such a demonstration of force, but kept her visage calm and composed, and turned to Connington.</p><p>"Ser Jon. Aegon said he was whispered away to Essos, did you do it?"</p><p>"I fear not, your grace, loyalists did." The Griffin lord answered, trying to regain his composure.</p><p>"Ah, loyalists. Which ones, pray tell?"</p><p>"I know not, your grace."</p><p>"Ser Barristan, who whispered me and my brother to Dragonstone?" she asked.</p><p>"Ser Willem Darry, your grace." The old knight replied. "A true man. The Mad King ordered him to do so and he obeyed."</p><p>"Why did my father keep Aegon and Rhaenys with him then?"</p><p>"I believe he thought the Dornish had betrayed him on the Trident and kept them in the Red Keep as hostages, your grace." Barristan answered.</p><p>"Were there any loyalists left in the Red Keep that could have whispered them away?" she asked.</p><p>"Not that I know of. Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell and Ser Gerold were protecting Jaehaerys. Ser Lewyn and myself were on the Trident with our prince." Barristan sighed. "Ser Jaime was tasked with protecting Rhaenys and Aegon, and Ser Willem, although not of the kingsguard, was charged with your protection, as Ser Jon had been exiled."</p><p>"Ser Jaime didn't whisper Rhaenys and Aegon away then?" she asked.</p><p>"No." Barristan growled. "He failed to protect them, and chose to kill your father instead."</p><p>Daenerys nodded and turned back towards Connington.</p><p>"Then how did this Aegon reach Essos, Ser Jon?"</p><p>"I was whispered by loyalists who disappeared afterwards." Aegon answered. "A tanner's son was put in my place and he was the one whom the Lannisters killed."</p><p>"And Rhaenys wasn't worthy of being whispered out? As I recall, Ser Willem took both me and my brother from Dragonstone to Braavos. He didn't leave me on that island for Stannis Baratheon to take."</p><p>"Time was running out; I assume they didn't find a replacement for my sister fast enough." Aegon shook his head.</p><p>"Of course." Daenerys chuckled. "Ser Barristan took care of you when you were but a babe, pray tell good ser, is this man whom he claims to be?"</p><p>Ser Barristan walked towards Aegon, who to his credit didn't flinch. The old man looked at his features, before looking at the pretender's arm, and chuckled.</p><p>"No, he isn't. You see, your grace. When I took care of him, I was in full Kingsguard gear." Ser Barristan turned to her, pointing at his white armour. "Queen Elia asked me to hold him, and I accidentally cut him with a stray part of my chainmail. It wasn't a big cut, and Queen Elia didn't hold me accountable, but it left a small mark around the right shoulder."</p><p>The knight pointed at where the mark was supposed to be. Smiling, Daenerys slowly turned to Aegon and urged him on. The pretender scoffed and showed him his elbow. Both Daenerys and Barristan shared a look and laughed. Aegon turned around, and revealed to his commanders that indeed, there was no mark whatsoever.</p><p>"The mark likely faded with age!" Aegon protested.</p><p>"It could have." Daenerys shrugged as she stepped forward, towards a small brazier where fire was burning. "There are other ways to find out if you are indeed a true Targaryen. Ser Jorah, would you do the honours?"</p><p>"Of course, my queen." The Mormont knight nodded. "When I was still a young knight, I went to Winterfell to pledge allegiance to House Stark, as was custom. When I was there, I saw both Robb and Jaehaerys playing close to a small fire. I didn't look for a moment, but the next, Robb was crying and Jaehaerys stood confused. While Robb had a clear burn mark, Jaehaerys' arm was only slightly red, and as such Lady Stark thought Jaehaerys had shoved Robb into the fire and then burnt his arm a little to cover it up, not being intelligent enough to fake pain."</p><p>Daenaerys smiled as she picked up a rock from the brazier and threw it at Aegon, who screamed at the pain the heat likely provoked.</p><p>"See, Aegon." She smiled. "People tend to think us Targaryens don't burn. It is true, we resist the flames better than most, but the most important thing is: we don't feel the pain Aegon. You can be drenched in dragonfire, and feel nothing, you only feel the life slowly leaving your body as your lungs become blocked and you choke on the soot in your lungs. You, however, you felt the pain, and this was no life-endangering experience."</p><p>"I AM A DRAGON!" Aegon cried out, for all of the tent to hear. "I DO NOT CARE FOR YOUR CONJECTURES! I AM A DRAGON AND I WILL PROVE IT!"</p><p>"How?" Daenerys smiled as she knew what the pretender was going to say.</p><p>"Bring me to your dragons." The man smiled.</p><p>"As you wish." Daenerys shrugged. "Rhaegal has been waiting for a rider. If you manage to calm him, I will consider your demands."</p><p>The pretender stormed off of the tent as Daenerys and her generals slowly walked out towards the open field where the fierce beasts had been circling.</p><p>With a small command, Daenerys brought the green-scaled dragon down towards the ground, his green eyes looking at her with intent, before she turned her gaze towards Aegon. Rhaegal slowly moved his head towards the pretender, who still didn't flinch, although she could tell he was growing uneasy.</p><p>The pretender raised a hand towards Rhaegal, as he ordered the beast to come to him.</p><p>"Come now. A dragon recognizes another."</p><p>However, his words seemed to have no effect on the beast, who instead looked back towards Daenerys. She shrugged and Rhaegal turned back towards the pretender, who began to lose patience.</p><p>"RHAEGAL! TO ME!" he cried out. "TO ME!"</p><p>The dragon had had enough, and towered over the pretender. For a moment, Daenerys finally saw the pretender show fear, but he didn't have time to do much else than recoil in shock. Soon enough, dragonfire came out of Rhaegal's mouth, and the pretender was turned to ash.</p><p>"NOOO!" Connington screamed as he drew his sword and rushed towards the dragon, galloping towards the beast.</p><p>Fool. Blinded by grief.</p><p>He met the same fate as the boy he raised, burnt to ash in front of the walls of Volantis. It didn't take long for the commanders of the Golden Company to kneel to her and her alone. Now her host was eighty-thousand strong, and with three dragons.</p><p>The day after, Drogon burnt down the palace of the Triarchs. A few hours later, a huge rebellion occurred in the city. That evening, Daenerys Targaryen ruled over a free Volantis.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: The wedding! And a few other things.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter XII: Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut warning in Third POV (short, at the end)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XII</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Robb</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rain, rain, rain and even more rain. It has been three days since Robb and his men had set up camp outside of Lannisport, and it hadn’t stopped pouring ever since the first tent was raised.</p><p>Robb sighed. At least the Lannister host at Oxcross had been dealt with, and his troops as well as Edmure Tully’s were on their way to secure the Northern Castles. Ashemark, The Crag and Banefort had already fallen, and Castamere and Fair Isle would soon follow.</p><p>
  <em>And now the rains, weep o’er his halls…</em>
</p><p>Robb hummed the theme of the Rains of Castamere, thinking about the look on Tywin’s face when he hears of the fall of the Rock. The Lion had gambled everything for the capital, and he intended to punish this mistake by taking the impregnable fortress before the Old Lion had even time to fight back.</p><p>But it wasn’t going to be easy. Casterly Rock never fell, and that for good reason. It was a monstruous fortress, with walls double the height of those of Winterfell, and any land assault would cost him dearly. What’s more, the Lannisters could easily resupply it by sea, since Robb didn’t have any offensive fleet.</p><p>At least he didn’t have to worry about getting a dagger plunged into his back. The Freys were dealt with, with Emmon Frey being captured and executed by Edmure Tully at Sarsfield, while the rest of the Lannister loyalists of the branch were now scattered to the winds. The Reach had come to its senses, with Willas Tyrell agreeing on the match between his sister Margaery and Bran on the terms that their firstborn shall marry Jon’s heir with Arianne, and that the Reach and House Tyrell shall face no repercussions for staying neutral in the conflict.</p><p>A costly neutrality to be sure, and he could tell Bran was not especially overjoyed at the prospect of leaving the North and marrying a Southerner, but he had his duty to do to House Stark, and accepted without grumbling too much. Furthermore, having the Reach on his side meant the Lannisters were now alone, and Mace Tyrell would soon see that the whole paramountcy had turned against him. And if Willas had played him? Then he’d have to abandon Casterly Rock but the situation wasn’t catastrophic.</p><p>At the rate at which it would take Robb to put the contingencies within the Reach to knock them out of the war, Willas Tyrell probably only had two months before everything went to shit and House Tyrell would find themselves mere stewards at the end of the bloody civil war awaiting them, at best. It would sacrifice Robb’s campaign in the Westerlands, but by that point he and Jon – no, Jae – ‘s armies would have linked up and the capital surrounded once more.</p><p>Willas made the right play by staying neutral. He’d reap all the benefits of a victor without intervening in the conflict, and save House Tyrell’s title of lord paramount of the south. Robb knew he could count on him to be sensible, or for his grandmother to knock some sense into him anyways.</p><p>Suddenly, his tent opened, revealing Bran, soaked in water from head to toe, carrying the Kingslayer with him, in chains, and gagged.</p><p>“Sorry about the delay, Robb.” His younger brother sighed. “But it’s raining cats and dogs out there and the roads are muddied. Anyways you’ll be pleased to know that both Kayce and the Feastfires have surrendered to the Greatjon and Lord Tully.”</p><p>“Good news.” Robb nodded. “Now we can focus on the real prize.”</p><p>“That we can.” Bran answered. “But I have a feeling I won’t be there to see it, will I?”</p><p>“No.” Robb shook his head. “You are to make for Riverrun with due haste. The marriage between you and Margaery has been confirmed, and Uncle Brynden has arranged for you to be escorted to Bitterbridge to meet your bride.”</p><p>“Oh, joys.” Bran sighed.</p><p>“You’re the first one to sigh at the thought of marrying the Rose of Highgarden.”</p><p>“Oh, yes, Robb, please do tell me about her.” Bran tried imitating his voice, with no success. “A girl with flowers in her hair, who, judging by her reputation, will try to manipulate me into doing her bidding with sweet talk and words.”</p><p>“Not your type of woman, then?”</p><p>“My type of woman is one that fights like a man and doesn’t wear flowers in her hair or relies on underhanded tactics to get what she wants.”</p><p>Robb frowned. “Trust me, Bran, you’ll see that in war, honour doesn’t matter. Only victory does. If I have to use every dirty trick in the book to see Jon and our house survive, I will.”</p><p>“You’ve changed, haven’t you?”</p><p>“War changes a man.” Robb sighed. “Trust me, I want to get back to Winterfell as soon as possible, and for that I need for the Reach to stay neutral, and this marriage compact is the only way without me resorting to set fire to the whole fucking paramountcy.”</p><p>“Duty, duty, duty.” Bran sighed. “In the end, only Sansa and Jon will have gotten a love marriage. And gods know if Arya will ever marry.”</p><p>Both shared a laugh at that.</p><p>“Any news from her?”</p><p>“Not yet, but I expect we’ll know soon.”</p><p>“I hope she’s alright.” Bran looked Robb dead in the eyes. “I worry for her. I really do.”</p><p>“I do to.” Robb answered truthfully. “But we cannot do much more than what we’re doing right now. Beat the Lannisters. Take the capital, and we’ll rest then.”</p><p>“Aye.” Bran lifted his head up. “I’ll leave you with him then. Any particular reason you wanted the Kingslayer to be here?”</p><p>“Yes, and I’ll tell you later. But why is he gagged?”</p><p>“He talks too much. I’ll see you later, Robb, I need some sleep.”</p><p>“Rest well, brother.” Robb waved to him as he exited the tent back into the pouring rain.</p><p>He then switched his attention to the man in front of him, chains dangling from his hands and feet as Bran had attached him to one of the tent’s post. He shook his head and ungagged the man, who coughed slightly before smirking at Robb.</p><p>“Nice weather we’re having, isn’t it Stark?”</p><p>“Oh, don’t talk to me about it.” Robb chuckled, earning a raised eyebrow from the disgraced knight. “I received an invitation to my cousin’s marriage, in Dorne. Unfortunately, I am busy being held up by your family’s forces here so I cannot attend, but I bet the weather would have been lovelier.”</p><p>“Tell him I send him my regards.” Jaime answered mockingly. “And why am I here, Stark? I assume you aren’t going to give me Casterly Rock?”</p><p>“I am not.” Robb answered, standing up as he circled the chained man. “As a matter of fact, I have come to tell you the truth. There is no way I will trade you for my sister, and you’ve become a liability for me.”</p><p>“So, you’re just going to kill me, send my head to my father?” Jaime scoffed. “You’d receive your sister’s head in a bag soon after.”</p><p>“I’m not going to kill you.” Robb smiled. “First I am going to give you a front row seat to the first ever storming of the Rock. Your childhood home. Then I’ll turn you over.”</p><p>“Turn me over? To whom?” the Kingslayer asked. “And forgive me, but no one ever told me anything in the dungeons of Riverrun. Only mentions of a king. Who did you bend the knee to? Stannis Baratheon?”</p><p>“No.” Robb answered sternly. “So, you haven’t learned the truth then? Weird. Well then let me tell it for you. I have indeed bent the knee, but it isn’t to Stannis, or Renly for that matter. I have bent the knee to my cousin.”</p><p>“You have a cousin?” the Kingslayer mocked. “Forgive me, but Brandon Stark died without inheritance, Lyanna Stark also died without inheritance, and Benjen Stark became a Dustin.”</p><p>“Lyanna died without inheritance, really?” Robb chuckled. “Tell me, were you there when she was stolen by the prince?”</p><p>“No.” Jaime answered, “The king wanted me by his side. Always by his side.”</p><p>“Well then you’ll ask him eventually. But the story ends with Lyanna Stark birthing Rhaegar’s child. A child Eddard Stark has hidden as his bastard in Winterfell, and whose claim I know support.”</p><p>“Jon Snow…” Jaime realised “I should have known…”</p><p>“Well it isn’t Jon Snow anymore, it is Jaehaerys Targaryen, third of his name and with all the titles that come with it.” Robb replied, taking a sip of wine from his table. “And once the Rock is taken, I will turn you over to him.”</p><p>“And what good will I be to him?” Jaime scoffed. “He has nothing. Not even a name.”</p><p>“He has much more than that. He has the Targaryen blood and he has the legitimacy. My father has worked fifteen years to unseat your bastard from the throne and he’s done a well enough job that copies of Jaehaerys’ birth contract as well as Elia Martell’s declaration that Rhaegar Targaryen could take a second wife have been distributed to every lord and lordling in Westeros.” Robb said, downing his cup, before looking at the Kingslayer dead in the eyes. “And he has four kingdoms: the North, the Riverlands and the Vale are a given. But I did tell you he was going to marry, did I?”</p><p>“Dorne…” Jaime whispered.</p><p>“Aye. Dorne.” Robb scoffed. “Would you imagine it? Jon marrying a Dornish princess? I certainly wouldn’t, yet my cousin has sent me several letters assuring me he married for love and not the spears the Dornish could bring, or that he’d been coerced into this marriage. Good enough for me, and I’m happy he can find happiness in someone after having seven kingdoms dumped on him.”</p><p>“You would send me to Dorne to be ripped apart like Lorch and Clegane?” Jaime roared.</p><p>“No. I’ll turn you over to Jaehaerys so that you may answer for your crimes towards his family.” Robb said as he untied him from the post, the Kingslayer trying to break free, with no success.</p><p>“His family!” Jaime scoffed as Robb brought him outside towards a small tent guarded by three men, where he was then tied to pickets in the ground. “I killed the Mad King, who killed your grandfather and your uncle, I saved the fucking city, don’t you talk to me about crimes!”</p><p>“You did.” Robb nodded. “And I thank you for your service to the realm. But that’s not the crime you’ll be on trial for.”</p><p>Jaime looked at him quizzically.</p><p>“Oh, you forgot, haven’t you?” Robb shook his head. “Well, let’s just say that my cousin isn’t happy you let his sister and elder brother die in such horrendous manner.”</p><p>“I…I…”</p><p>“Well, you are a kingsguard. My father told me that you sat on the throne next to the king’s dead body for a long time before he’d came in.” Robb closed his eyes for a second. “And Ser Barristan reminded my father of Prince Rhaegar’s last order to you. You remember, don’t you?”</p><p>The kingslayer had been stunned into silence as refused to open his mouth. Robb smirked and bent down towards the now broken man.</p><p>“Well let me remind you.” He said, eyeing the kingslayer, who for the first time sought to avoid his gaze. “Protect my family. Protect my wife. Where did these words go, kingslayer? What prevented you from doing your duty to your prince? Killing unarmed men is all well and good, however evil they may be, but what of your duty, kingslayer? What of Elia Martell? Of Rhaenys Targaryen, of Aegon Targaryen? I’ll be turning you over to his grace as soon as we reach King’s Landing. He shall judge whether the blood is on your hands, and mayhaps his aunt will also be there for the trial.”</p><p>The kinglsayer didn’t answer, and Robb stood up, sparing one last look at Ser Jaime, his figure finally fully defeated.</p><p>“We shall talk more kingslayer, but in the meantime, do ponder upon your failures, as I do with mine.”</p><p>And with that, Robb left the small tent and headed back towards his. Breaking the kingslayer was easy, but now he had to figure how to break into Casterly Rock, which was another matter entirely. And then there was Jon. Would he manage to defeat Stannis and Renly? According to his information, Jon was outnumbered against Renly, and Stannis was an experienced battle commander. Robb could only hope his advisors would steer him in the right direction, but what if…</p><p>Robb sighed. Just like Jaime Lannister, he wouldn’t sleep much that night, too busy pondering his own failures, the failure to be there to protect his family when it mattered most.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Jaehaerys</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>This was the day. Jae had waited moons and moons for it, yet he still couldn’t fathom the fact that he was going to marry, and for love what’s more. Yet here he was, in his chambers in Yronwood, waiting as the preparations for the wedding were underway in the courtyard.</p><p>His uncle had married to get the Riverlander spears in the Rebellion, but Jae knew he didn’t bear any love for Lady Tully at all, and instead grew to love her over the years. Now he was marrying to get the Dornish spears but he could boast that he and Ari had already fallen in love, and this marriage wasn’t political, although it would certainly appear so to the other kingdoms.</p><p>Yet deep in his heart, he worried about the future. Not about the battles to come, or the war that would decimate the southern half of the kingdoms, no. He worried about her. Arianne was due to bear child in around five months if what her cousin Sarella told them was true. Indeed, he could see that Ari’s belly had started swelling slightly, but nothing out of the ordinary. Give it another month, Sarella had told them, and it should become obvious.</p><p>He hoped that he could hold his future wife’s hand throughout this ordeal, and she’d insisted on at least staying in the closest loyalist castle to the frontlines as possible, but he had this gnawing feeling that he wouldn’t be by her side when it would matter most.</p><p>Suddenly, he heard knocks at the door as he continued fixing the red-and-black cloak he was due to wear at the ceremony. Jae still insisted on having the direwolf of House Stark stitched with the three-headed-dragon of House Targaryen though. After all, what had the dragons gifted him? A name? House Stark gave him everything, and if he was here, it was thanks to his uncle, who had no ties to House Targaryen that he knew of. As such, he had ordered the direwolf to figure prominently on his wedding cloak, to the surprise of much of his provisional small council.</p><p>Jae turned back towards the door and urged the individual to enter the room. Prince Oberyn entered, and carefully closed it behind him, looking Jae up and down before finally asking:</p><p>“You wanted to see me?”</p><p>Jae nodded.</p><p>“Please take a seat, Prince Oberyn.”</p><p>The prince looked confused but did as asked regardless, taking a seat as Jae sat down in front of him and sighed.</p><p>“I worry for her.” He finally let out.</p><p>“For my niece? Why? She’ll be fine, I will have men guarding her at all times, and Nym and Tyene will also be there.”</p><p>“I don’t worry about her safety, not in that sense. I already know she’ll be protected.” Jae let out. “I worry for her because I worry about childbirth. House Martell’s recent history in this regard isn’t brilliant.”</p><p>Oberyn nodded.</p><p>“My mother Loreza had three failed childbirths indeed.”</p><p>“And your sister Elia was in frail health in that regard as well. You seem to have no problem with your fertility, but the gods seem to only have given you daughters…”</p><p>“Well, you know what they say about that.” Oberyn interrupted. “Every time a child is born, the gods flip a coin, and one side is a boy, the other a girl. The gods seem to have rigged the toss for me.”</p><p>“All I’m saying is that all of your family’s history, combined to the repeated use of moon tea make me scared for her, prince Oberyn.”</p><p>“I see.” He nodded. “I can understand where your concerns are coming from. My niece was no stranger to lovers in her bed, and she likely has consumed vast amounts of moon tea over the years. However…” he pointed out. “Myriah Martell was much of the same during the Dornish Wars. She led countless lovers into her bed before marrying Daeron, and had to drink plenty of moon tea. This didn’t stop her from giving birth to four sons by Daeron Targaryen afterwards with no consequences on her health.”</p><p>“She did? I didn’t hear rumours of her being that type of woman.”</p><p>“She was. She was older than Daeron by seven years, and since their betrothal was arranged when Myriah was five-and-ten, she wanted to make the most of her stay in Dorne before being married off.” Oberyn continued. “Let’s just say that I think my niece didn’t even have half the lovers Myriah had before her marriage.”</p><p>“I didn’t know that Myriah had this side to her. Did Daeron know?”</p><p>“Perhaps. But like you, he didn’t care, because once he saw the woman he was marrying, he knew she’d make a good queen. The number of lovers she took into her bed before taking a husband didn’t matter, what mattered was how good of a Queen she made.” Oberyn relaxed in his chair. “For in Dorne, marriage is as sacred as in the rest of the Seven Kingdoms. Taking a lover to bed while married is very frowned upon.”</p><p>“Which is why you’ve yet to marry.”</p><p>“Indeed.” He nodded. “Because if I were to take Ellaria, then I couldn’t take other lovers to bed without all of Dorne frowning upon me. Although if we were to share, no one would bat an eye. But laying with another woman alone? I would become a pariah in Dorne soon enough.”</p><p>“I see.” Jae hummed. “Thank you, Prince Oberyn.”</p><p>“No worries, your grace.” He replied. “Although before you get to the ceremony, there is someone else coming to see you.”</p><p>“Really?” Jae raised an eyebrow. “Who?”</p><p>Oberyn opened the door to reveal a middle-aged woman, with long, dark hair growing down to her waist, and golden eyes just like Arianne’s. Oberyn nodded as the woman entered the room and closed the door.</p><p>“My lady.” Jae nodded. “How may I be of service?”</p><p>“Oh, you need not to be of service to me, your grace.” The woman smiled. “I just came to see who my daughter was going to marry.”</p><p>“Lady Mellario.” Jae stumbled, startled. “Arianne has told me a great deal about you, all good of course. It is a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>Jae took her hand and kissed it, as Mellario nodded.</p><p>“My daughter has told me a great lot about you too, your grace.”</p><p>“Please, don’t call me that. You are family, call me Jae.”</p><p>“Very well, Jae.” Mellario smiled. “I came to see my daughter’s wedding, and to be honest with you, I didn’t think I would finally be able to see it.”</p><p>“No doubt Arianne was overjoyed, it has been a long time.”</p><p>“She was indeed. We caught up during the morning.” Mellario continued. “Her cousin told me she was pregnant, as such I hope you won’t mind me staying by her side during this time. I know a pregnancy can be difficult.”</p><p>“Of course not, my lady.” Jae chuckled. “If Arianne can have a comforting presence by her side, I will not object to it, especially since I worry about her health in the coming months.”</p><p>“You worry about her becoming your Elia?” she asked.</p><p>Jae nodded.</p><p>“You need not worry about that. Elia was…a weaker child. She was a late baby you see, the maester couldn’t believe it when she lived more than three days, according to my husband.” She shook her head sadly. “Her health was frail all of her short life, and no doubt it probably would have come back to her regardless. Arianne on the other hand, she was born health, and strong. Tell me, has someone told you the tale of Myriah Martell?”</p><p>“Prince Oberyn just did.”</p><p>“Good. Then you know even copious amounts of moon tea barely affects a woman’sability to bear children. Arianne is strong, she will pull through, and I will be by her side all the time, you need not to worry about that.”</p><p>Jae nodded, and Mellario continued.</p><p>“I always thought I wouldn’t be present at her wedding, but her father would. It turns out I was wrong.”</p><p>“Arianne did forbid him from ever talking to her again.”</p><p>“She told me, yes. Doran isn’t the man I once knew. He was charming, smiling and a good man, but Elia’s death broke him, turned him into someone he wasn’t, and I had to leave him soon after.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you take Arianne with you? You were close from what I heard.”</p><p>“Because Norvos is hardly a good place to raise her. It is one of the better free cities, but it is a prison with gilded bars. The bearded priests control everything in daily life. Arianne was a rebellious girl, a true dornishwoman, the Norvoshi society wouldn’t have fit her at all.”</p><p>“I see.” Jae nodded.</p><p>“In the end despite his scheming, my husband will have gotten what he wants. His blood on the Iron Throne.” She sighed. “But at least Arianne won’t be a pawn, and Quentyn won’t be either.”</p><p>“I can promise you she isn’t. Her marriage to me wasn’t forced by anyone.”</p><p>“I can see that. You’re a good man, Jae, every bit the man Arianne described to me. She always wanted someone dark and dangerous for her husband, but I didn’t expect it to be you.”</p><p>“I didn’t expect it to be her either when I first met her. But once I saw who the woman underneath really was…well I fell in love.”</p><p>“Arianne always has been strong-willed and intelligent, but she needed a push in the right direction for her to blossom.” Mellario added. “My husband couldn’t be that push, too far into his games. But you, Jaehaerys, you were the push that she needed. For that I’ll be eternally thankful.”</p><p>Jae nodded as Mellario rose out of her chair.</p><p>“But you have to excuse me, the ceremony is about to start, and I fully intend on walking my daughter down the aisle.”</p><p>“Of course, I won’t hold you longer than necessary, my lady.” Jae smiled and kissed her hand once more. “Good day to you.”</p><p>Mellario nodded and left the room, leaving towards the hallways, and shut the door behind her, leaving Jae alone once more. He sighed and finished wrapping up his cloak, sheathing Dark Sister into its scabbard, the wolf pommel still there after all this time.</p><p>Putting on his crown, a small golden band, Jae walked out of the room, escorted by two guards and made his way towards the packed courtyard at Yronwood, and into the small sept, which was filled with lords waiting. Moving towards the altar, Jae drew a deep breath and waited.</p><p>He looked around, seeing only dornish lords, and a few loyalist houses from the Stormlands led by Lord Velaryon. He sighed. There would be no northerners, no family to attend his wedding today. Wait…</p><p>Jae did a double take, as he saw Arya in a beautiful grey dress showing the direwolf of House Stark on her chest and cape. Needle at her side, she smiled at him as Jae barely recognized her. It was the first time she was in a dress, her hair still flowing wildly, but still, Arya in a dress. He returned the smile, and suddenly felt a little less alone. At least some part of his family would be by his side today.</p><p>Suddenly all eyes were on the back of the room, where Lady Mellario stepped out, her daughter by her side. She was beautiful, and Jae’s heart nearly stopped. Her curly black hair was put into a large braid hanging on her right shoulder, while she wore a dark orange dress with the sun of House Martell clearly figuring in the centre, matching her golden eyes. She had a beautiful necklace on, with a ruby at the centre, and two diamond earrings likely worth a king’s ransom each. On her arms were two snake bracelets, enveloping them under a tight embrace.</p><p>Jae smiled as she made her way towards him, and as they held hands, she smiled as well, looking up at him with glimmer in her eyes. And it was at this moment Jae knew, he regretted absolutely nothing.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Arianne</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The door to her chambers closed and Arianne made a brash movement of her head towards it.</p><p>“Careful, my queen.” Teora Toland, one of her bridesmaids objected as she tried fixing her braids. “The braid is nearly done but no sudden movements, or it will be undone.”</p><p>“Sorry, Teora.” Arianne apologized as she slowly rotated her head back towards the windows, sparing a quick look at her two other maids, her cousin Tyene and Lady Sylva Santagar. “So, how did it go with Jae, mother?”</p><p>“With your future husband?” her mother came up to her, dragging a seat as she started putting together the necklace she’d wear at the ceremony. “He’s kind, and worries a great deal about you.”</p><p>“Worries about me?”</p><p>“About, well, your situation…”</p><p>“My pregnancy. It is no secret, Teora, Tyene and Sylva are my friends, mother, I can share anything with them.”</p><p>“Yes, he worries about your pregnancy.” She turned to her, taking her hands. “Your uncle reassured him slightly with Myriah’s story, but he still worries sick about you. He’s a kind person, and a good husband to be sure. But he’s intelligent, and from all accounts a great warrior. He’ll make a good king.”</p><p>Arianne smiled.</p><p>“I worry about him too.” She added. “There’s a war coming, and I’m afraid he won’t come back to me. Every night beside him, I feel like it is our last, and I need to make the most of it.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t you worry, I’ll have your uncle Oberyn keep an eye on him at all times. If anything happens to Jae, I’ll make sure he pays for it.”</p><p>“He allowed you to call him Jae?” Arianne chuckled. “He must like you. Not even my cousins can call him that.”</p><p>“Well I’m about to be his good-mother after all.” She smiled at her, putting the necklace around her neck.</p><p>“All done, Arianne.” Teora smiled as Arianne touched her braid, feeling the intricate knots around her curly black hair running down towards her shoulders and chest.</p><p>“Thank you.” She nodded as Teora went to put her own dress on.</p><p>“You look beautiful.” Her mother went up to her and hugged her deeply, and if Arianne hadn’t spent all her tears that morning when uncle Oberyn had surprised her with her mother’s arrival, she felt like she would cry again. “Should we go?”</p><p>“I feel like we should.” Arianne answered. “Lest we keep everyone waiting.”</p><p>It was a short walk to Yronwood’s sept. Accompanied by her bridesmaids, Arianne made her way down the aisle, where the bridesmaids ran ahead towards the altar. She drew a deep breath, and she and her mother walked the path down towards where Jae and the high septon were waiting.</p><p>When she saw Jae, her heart nearly skipped a beat. He was handsome as ever, his dark hair pushed towards the right as it dropped over his ears. His dark eyes matched the colour of his cloak, a dark one bearing the sigil of House Targaryen on the chest, but was intertwined with the direwolf of House Stark on the back, the same cloak she’d soon be wearing. Dark Sister was hanging from his scabbard, its wolf pommel visible for everyone to see, while his smile nearly shattered her heart.</p><p>She lost herself in the anticipation, and nearly didn’t feel her mother’s hand slip away as she rose onto the altar, holding hands with Jae as he locked eyes with her, still as radiant as ever. Arianne returned the smile, and Jae let out a few words, stunned.</p><p>“You’re beautiful.”</p><p>“You’re beautiful too.” She let out, as they kept staring at each other until the septon finally allowed them to say the words.</p><p>In unison, both repeated them aloud in front of the whole crowd assembled in front of them.</p><p>“I am hers, and she is mine, from this day until my last day.”</p><p>Jae wrapped his cloak around her, and the time came for them to kiss. It was a passionate one, but this meant more than all the others. This kiss meant their lives were forever linked. As both lost themselves in each other’s mouths, Jae had the good idea to break the kiss before it became too long to bear for the audience.</p><p>The sept erupted in cheers, but Jae leaned forwards and whispered into her ear.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ll have plenty more time tonight to continue where we left off.”</p><p>Arianne grinned and both left the sept as the various lords and ladies left for the feast, as evening dawned on Yronwood.</p><p>As both sat down at the front of the table, Arianne’s mother sat beside her, while it was Jon’s cousin Arya who had the honour of dining beside the king.</p><p>“Now Arya, what did the Sand Snakes promise you if you put on that dress?” Jae chuckled as he saw her cousin struggle to sit down.</p><p>“They didn’t promise me anything. Can’t I dress properly for your wedding, Jon?” she asked with a fake scowl on her face.</p><p>“I know you, Arya.” Jae chuckled. “Be it my wedding or Robb’s you would never put on a dress willingly. You put a dress at Robb’s wedding as a thank-you for your horse-riding lessons. What did the Sand Snakes promise you now?”</p><p>“They promised me nothing.” Arya said, ever defiant.</p><p>“And what did my uncle Oberyn promise?” Arianne asked with a smile.</p><p>Arya grumbled for a moment before answering. “Two sparring lessons per week with Obara and one with Nymeria, as well as one horse-riding lesson with Elia.”</p><p>Jae laughed.</p><p>“You don’t need to dress up properly for me, Arya. I like you however you are.”</p><p>Arya smiled before attacking the first course as Jae shook his head. Some people just didn’t change.</p><p>“You know, if there’s one thing I won’t ever get used to in Dorne, it’s the food.” Jae joked as he coughed up slightly. “Everything is too spicy.”</p><p>“That’s what you told me the first time we met.” Arianne smiled, which Jae reciprocated.</p><p>“And I’ve made a lot of changes in tastes since then. This is not one of them though.” Jae winced as he tried to take out the peppers from his piece of wild boar.</p><p>She eyed around the room, looking at her cousins who were enjoying themselves quite well. She also spotted the old Bloodroyal, Anders Yronwood, in cordial conversation with Alyn Dayne, the Lord of Starfall, who had left the fortress on the Torrentine to his son Edric, who had returned there with Sansa Stark, although she’d soon be Sansa Dayne.</p><p>Jae’s cousin declined being at the wedding, but sent her best wishes regardless. Jae didn’t mind, but Ari felt slightly insulted and pressed the issue. Jae reassured her by pointing out he and Sansa were never close, and only Arya’s presence could probably mend bridges between them.</p><p>Her eyes continued to dart around the room, as it was time for the first dance. Both she and Jae had to open the floor, and she had to admit, Jae was an even worse dancer than she expected him to be. He had warned her of course, but she didn’t expect him to be this bad, and instead had to lead. Soon, couples filled the floor, as Arianne observed every one of them. Vanessa Toland was dancing with her husband, Roger Ryswell, as both smiled at each other. The first northern-dornish match, and certainly not the last.</p><p>Quentyn was highly demanded, and was enjoying a dance with his first, Myria Jordayne, who seemed to be happy enough, being betrothed to Arianne’s childhood friend, Drey Dalt of Lemonwood.</p><p>Soon though, her legs began to tire and she and Jae retreated back towards their seats, laughing as Jae tried to hide his embarrassment from being a terrible dancer. Quentyn came up to them first, with a smile on his lips.</p><p>“Your graces, forgive me if I retire early.” Her brother started. “But I must return to Sunspear as soon as day breaks tomorrow if I don’t want father to start regaining control. I will have an escort, do not worry.”</p><p>“Good luck, Quent.” Jae said as he clasped his shoulder. “You’ll make a great prince of Dorne, do not worry.”</p><p>“Thank you, your gr…Jae.” He corrected himself. “For everything.”</p><p>Jae nodded and Quentyn left the room, likely retiring to his chambers for the night. Arianne looked at her cousin Nym, who had an intrigued expression on her face.</p><p>“Something bothering you, Nym?”</p><p>“Nothing, Ari.” She replied, but Arianne was having none of it and stared her dead in the eyes.</p><p>“Thinking about Quentyn aren’t you?” Arianne chuckled.</p><p>“It isn’t right.”</p><p>“Oh, but fucking me and Jae is? Besides, Tyene already had her way with him many times.”</p><p>“Tyene? Oh, that bitch! I’ll make her pay.” Nymeria growled. “No, even better. I’ll outdo her. Let me go get the Fowlers.”</p><p>Before Nym could go on a wild chase, Arianne held her arm and stared at her.</p><p>“About the Fowlers…I do have my own debt to pay them. If you find them…” Arianne bit her lip. “Tell them they’re welcome to join my husband’s bed whenever they want, provided I am here to share it.”</p><p>“I won’t forget, cousin.” Nym nodded. “Now where are they gone to?”</p><p>Nym soon disappeared into the crowd, and Arianne couldn’t help but think that Quentyn would have his hands full yet again that night. Well, he was to be married in a year and a half, might as well enjoy freedom while it lasts.</p><p>Suddenly, cheers erupted in the room, and Arianne knew what this meant. It was time for the bedding ceremony. Thankfully, the Dornish despite being very straightforward, didn’t do beddings like the other kingdoms, and instead the bride and groom were lifted onto chairs and carried to their chambers, where they were dumped at the door.</p><p>Finally alone for the first time during the day, Jae and Arianne at each other with no restraint whatsoever, their tongues fighting for control as they moaned in each other’s mouths.</p><p>She quickly took Jae’s cloak off, while Jae carefully put the earrings and necklace away and started slowly undoing her dress. Quickly, Arianne found herself as naked as her nameday, and Jae quickly followed suit.</p><p>Jae brought his hand towards her braid, undoing Teora’s work with a few quick movements of his hands.</p><p>“She spent a lot of time on those, you know.” Arianne complained.</p><p>“But I like you as you are. Wild.” Jae answered with a smirk, kissing her deeply.</p><p>Arianne didn’t resist, and made a move to undo the bracelet on her left arm, but Jae stopped her.</p><p>“Leave it on.” He said. “It’s the only thing you’ll be allowed to wear tonight.”</p><p>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START</strong>
</p><p>Arianne smirked as Jae started roaming down her body, up to her breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth and slowly licking around it. His left hand handled the other one, slowly twisting it around as Arianne moaned louder and louder.</p><p>His right hand made its way down her thighs, as he started slowly moving his fingers around her entrance, waiting for her to cum. He had gotten better and better, and it was now at the point where Arianne would come only from Jae playing with her tits.</p><p>“OH YES, JAE!” Arianne screamed as Jae twisted her nipples, slowly biting on one with his teeth. “FUCK! I’M CUMMING!”</p><p>Without a word, Jae thrust in his fingers inside of her cunt to collect her sweet nectar, which he took no time bringing up to his lips and sucking dry, before kissing Arianne deeply once again, letting her taste him on his lips.</p><p>“Ready to claim me as your wife, Jae?” she smiled as she spread her legs on the bed.</p><p>“You have no idea.” He smiled at her, aligning his now completely hard member with her entrance.</p><p>Arianne shuddered when he entered her, his full length entering his womanhood as she could barely restrain herself.</p><p>“Fuuuuuuck!” Arianne cried out. “I love your cock, Jae!”</p><p>Jae smiled and buried himself in her neck, slowly thrusting in and out of her dripping cunt.</p><p>“Ah…Jae…fuck…yes…YES…YES!” Arianne cried out as she felt empty without him inside of her, her womanhood trying to attack to his member as hard as it could with every thrust.</p><p>Soon, both were panting and moaning as pleasure overwhelmed their bodies, and went into a kissing spree once more, moaning into each other’s mouths. Arianne was the first one to lose control though, as Jae’s cock buried itself seemingly deeper inside her folds.</p><p>“FUCK, JAEEEEEE!” Arianne cried out. “FUCK ME, FUCK ME JUST LIKE THIS!”</p><p>She tried moving her hips forwards to adjust his thrusts with his, but it was already a lost cause, being too far gone in her own pleasure at Jae’s cock repeatedly thrusting inside of her, faster and faster every time.</p><p>“Ari, I’m going to…”</p><p>“Inside of me, Jae! Give it all to me, my love!” Arianne screamed.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Jae to obey as she felt a rush of his hot seed filling her womb, Jae’s cock sliding outside of her as cum filled her womanhood to the brim. She slowly made her way down towards her folds with her fingers, her head lying down on the bed, and scooped what overflowed from her cunt, bringing it to her mouth and moaning at the sweet taste of her now husband’s release.</p><p>“I hope you aren’t spent, Jae, because I still haven’t come from you pounding my cunt.” She said defiantly, as if Jae just hadn’t fucked her to oblivion.</p><p>“Ari, I thought you knew me better than that.” He chuckled, kissing her chest. “We’ll fuck till we are both incapable of moving one inch and eventually fall asleep atop of each other.”</p><p>“I fucking love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, Ari.”</p><p>The night had only just begun.</p><p>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Note: Situation of the major players in the War as of Chapter XIV:</p><p>Grey indicates North and Allies</p><p>Red indicates Westerlands and Allies</p><p>Brownish indicates Iron Islands</p><p>Purple indicates Stannis and Allies</p><p>Yellow indicates Renly and Allies</p><p>Green indicates Reach and Allies</p><p>Orange indicates Dorne and Allies</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: A different perspective and a decisive battle.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter XIII: Summerhall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Halfway through the story, yaaay! (note that this includes the epilogues, so we're actually 2/3rds of the way in, but still it's a huge milestone).<br/>Hope you guys enjoy the story, do leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed. The endgame of the WOT5K is near. <br/>Also I will make some controversial decisions in Chapters 20-23, and some of those decisions are set up in this chapter. We'll see if you guys manage to pick them up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XIII</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Margaery</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The ride to Bitterbridge was quite uncomfortable. The roads were in poor condition and the wheelhouse rocked from side to side for most of the journey. Margaery shook her head and peeked out of the window towards her brother Garlan.</p><p>“How much longer till we reach the camp?”</p><p>“We can see the tents from here, it won’t be much longer.”</p><p>“Remind me why we had to take all these precautions, we are bringing five thousand men with us after all.”</p><p>“This pact is of utmost important to Willas, you know it.” Garlan answered from his horse. “And with father practically a hostage in the capital, well we need to take precautions, we are about to deal with what the crown considers enemies after all.”</p><p>Margaery sighed and headed back towards the wheelhouse, lying down and breathing heavily. It wouldn’t be long till they finally had reached Bitterbridge, and she could finally start planning on the next step towards her final goal: being the queen.</p><p>The autumn storms had swept most of the Stormlands and the capital, bringing the war effort to a screeching halt on all sides. She just knew that the dragons had taken Blackhaven, and were marching towards Summerhall, no doubt preparing for a showdown with Renly Baratheon. Meanwhile, the young wolf had taken over the whole of the Northern Westerlands, no small feat according to Garlan, and because the Reach controlled the Blackwater Rush, and Tully forces held Pinkmaiden, Tywin Lannister couldn’t send a host down the Goldroad just yet. Casterly Rock wasn’t going to fall anytime soon anyways, if Garlan’s judgement was any good.</p><p>Finally, the wheelhouse came to a screeching halt, and Margaery knew she had reached her destination. Quickly, she fixed her hair and descended from the carriage, escorted by her brother Garlan. The camp had been spared most of the hard rains, and as such her dress didn’t become soaking wet as soon as she set foot on the ground, nor was there the unpleasant feeling of water entering her shoes. A blessing considering how the past few days went.</p><p>As she fixed her hair, she also made sure she was as regal as possible, showing off her jewels as best she could. If she was going to pull this off, she needed every advantage she could. Poor Willas thought about long-term, but his plans didn’t have her as queen in the end, that honour belonging to another Tyrell. But she knew that with enough willpower, everything was possible, and she could make herself queen by the end of this conflict, one way or another.</p><p>She could have chosen the easy route and married the bastard, but as Willas said, the Lannisters were running out of allies, and Joffrey’s rule was fractured. They had no allies and no resources as Lannisport was under siege, it was only a matter of time till they fell. No, the real conflict lied in the Stormlands, as the winner of the conflict between stags and dragons would surely take the Iron Throne.</p><p>And House Tyrell had a foot in each camp.</p><p>If the dragons won, then Willas could invoke the pact keeping the Reach out of the war, and the Northerners would accept it. If the stags won, well Loras held enough sway over Renly to make him forget this little treason and sign off an alliance with her hand in marriage in exchange for the Reach’s support. No matter who won, she would have a shot at being queen.</p><p>Oh of course, there was the matter of the dragon already being married. But that wouldn’t be a problem for long, if she could play her cards right. Her betrothed was younger, and as such perfect to manipulate. He was a warrior, not a thinker, and it would be easy to spurn him to his side. She didn’t give two shits about who he was, all she knew was that he was a Stark, and as such would be kept close to the royal family. And that was her opportunity to get close to the king.</p><p>She could make her way into the Red Keep, as a lady in waiting perhaps? And then…sow chaos. It wouldn’t be hard for her to get the Dornish bitch to have an affair. Dornish woman were wanton after all, and the princess’ reputation helped in that regard. It was said that she bedded more men than Margaery had cousins, and that total amounted to more than ten. If rumours were to be believed, she seduced the king with her body and got him to make her his queen. Using this, all she needed was to set up the queen with a lover and then…well Margaery grinned from ear to ear. He would be mine.</p><p>She walked forward with Garlan, through the large tents flying the banners of those loyal to House Tyrell.</p><p>“We have to display our wealth and power.” Garlan had said.</p><p>But she couldn’t find the northern side of the camp. Growing impatient, she looked at Garlan, who shrugged and pointed to a small mount of a dozen or so tents, none looking impressive at all, but all were flying the direwolf of House Stark, with the three-headed dragon of House Targaryen associated with it.</p><p>“That is all, a dozen tents?” Margaery scoffed. “Garlan, is this a joke?”</p><p>Her brother just shrugged.</p><p>“They didn’t come with their whole baggage train, just five hundred men, maybe less.”</p><p>“Oh, gods.” She sighed. “Right, and who is the man who I am set to marry?”</p><p>“Let’s go.” Garlan extended his arm, which Margaery took with no hesitation, walking towards the largest-looking tent of them all.</p><p>Both entered the room accompanied by several guards, and were announced diligently. The crowd in the tent quieted down and many turned their eyes to a boy standing in a corner, his arms crossed, singing with his eyes closed as he rested on a pole.</p><p>Suddenly, he opened his eyes, shuffled nervously, looking around as he saw all the attention was drawn towards him. Margaery got a better look at his face then. He was a boy, maybe five-and-ten, but built like a man. He had curly auburn hair, which dropped right above his ears, and beautiful dark grey eyes. He had a large scar on his face, which extended from the middle of his right cheek all the way towards his right eye, narrowly avoiding it, while still splitting his eyebrow.</p><p>A nasty blade cut, but that made the boy even more appealing, she couldn’t deny it.</p><p>He looked around nervously, before regaining his composure and stepping towards Garlan and her. He stared at both of them for a moment before nodding.</p><p>“My name is Brandon Stark, it is a pleasure to meet you, my lady.”</p><p>The Stark boy took her hand and kissed it gently, before exchanging a quick handshake with Garlan.</p><p>“Brother, I think we can skip the pleasantries.” She smiled, looking at Brandon, who raised an eyebrow. “Why don’t you leave us so I may get acquainted with my future husband?”</p><p>Garlan nodded and the Stark boy got the hint, sending everyone out of the tent except for two loyal guards on her side, while Brandon chose to keep none.</p><p>“Not worried for your safety, my lord?”</p><p>“Having two men shadowing me won’t make much of a difference if any of your men try to attack me, my lady.” The Stark boy replied, his voice cold as ice.</p><p>“Would you like to take a walk with me?” she offered, ignoring the veiled threat.</p><p>“Of course. But first, I need to do something I’ve wanted to do for a long time, if you could wait for a moment, I need to visit someone.”</p><p>“Let us go then.” She answered, as he extended his arm.</p><p>She took it, and both wandered down the northern camp.</p><p>“Why send so little men, is our betrothal not important?”</p><p>“Of course not.” Brandon replied. “But we’re at war. And we need every man we need in the Westerlands or Riverlands.”</p><p>She nodded, and the pair soon found themselves in front of an ordinary looking tent.</p><p>“If you could wait outside, my lady.”</p><p>“We are to be betrothed, there isn’t much you can do from shadowing your every step.”</p><p>The boy made no attempt to protest.</p><p>“Very well.” He nodded and entered the room, where a woman was standing.</p><p>Was she her lover? No, she looked older, over ten years older than him. Who was that woman then? She was tall, with long, dark hair running past her shoulders and…was that an axe at her side?</p><p>“Hello, Dacey. May I talk to you?” Brandon asked.</p><p>“Oh, Lord Brandon, Lady Margaery, my apologies, I didn’t hear you enter. Of course, what do you need?” the woman answered.</p><p>“It’s not what I need.” Brandon reached for his sword, and for an instant Margaery thought he was going to gut the woman where she stood. “But what you need.”</p><p>“Lord Brandon…”</p><p>“Seven hells, Dacey, call me Bran, will you?” Brandon replied. “And no, I won’t take any excuses. I know your uncle gave Longclaw to me, but it isn’t mine to have. It is yours, by right.”</p><p>“Lord…Bran.” She composed herself as she held the sword. “I don’t know what to say.”</p><p>“Don’t say anything.” He nodded. “Longclaw belongs to House Mormont, I have no claim to it. And don’t you say it was a gift from him. If it is, then I gift it to you. You will make more of it than I can ever hope to. It belongs to you now.”</p><p>“Thank you.” She said, on the verge of tears. “Thank you so much.”</p><p>“My pleasure. Take care Dacey.”</p><p>And with that, they stepped out of the tent, and made their way towards the Reacher side of the camp.</p><p>“Why did you just give her a Valyrian Steel sword?” she asked, shocked.</p><p>“It wasn’t mine to hold. Longclaw has been House Mormont’s heirloom for generations. I have no claim to it.”</p><p>“So, you just gave it away in exchange for nothing at all?”</p><p>“It was the right thing to do.”</p><p>Northmen and their honour. That could get them killed one of these days, who just gives away something without expecting something in return?</p><p>“Tell me, how is Lord Robb?” Margaery asked, trying to steer away the conversation.</p><p>“He is well, although he complains much about the weather.”</p><p>“And your cousin?”</p><p>“Jon? I haven’t seen him; I think your guess is as good as mine.”</p><p>“You call him Jon, not Jaehaerys, or his grace, why is that?”</p><p>“He will always remain Jon to me…to all of us Starks. He was raised with us in Winterfell. He was a brother, my brother. All of this doesn’t change much.”</p><p>Good. If they were close, then she could use that to her advantage.</p><p>“Were you close?”</p><p>“No. He and my brother Robb were, but not me. I kept to myself, mostly, and then I was sent off to Karhold.” He sighed. “We had a brotherly relationship, but we didn’t talk much.”</p><p>Good. They are close as brothers, but not tightly knit.</p><p>“And what do you think about our marriage?” she asked him directly.</p><p>The question took him aback, and he stayed silent for a moment, before finally answering.</p><p>“I will do my duty for my house. And my duty to you.”</p><p>Dull. Boring. But at least he wasn’t totally useless.</p><p>“Tell me, Lord Brandon…”</p><p>“Bran, please.”</p><p>“Only if you call me Margaery.” She smiled. “Tell me, Bran, have you ever been with a woman before?”</p><p>“No.” He shrugged. “Is it important?”</p><p>To me, yes. It means I can hang puppet strings around you if you don’t know how manipulative and cunning we women can be. You’ll underestimate me, and that is exactly what I want.</p><p>“No, just a silly question.” She shrugged it off. “Would you like to accompany me to the stables? I must pick a horse for my brother Garlan’s nameday, and I would like you to help me. No doubt a warrior such as you could help me make a choice of a good steed to ride into battle.”</p><p>That seemed to have startled the Stark boy a little.</p><p>“Lead the way, Margaery.”</p><p>Good, if he was going to follow her like a good little puppy, she was off to a good start. Now all she needed was to get closer and closer to him, for him to divulge her his secrets and her to lead him along. Mayhaps turn him against his family if need be, although she hoped it wouldn’t come to that. Once the war was over, she could get close to the king…and then spring the trap, and let the Dornish whore dishonour herself. And then…she could take everything, and make the dragon king put a crown atop her head. But for now, she had to crawl her way out of this muddy camp in the middle of nowhere. But every journey had a beginning, and Margaery wanted to end hers on top of the world.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Tyrion</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tyrion poured himself another cup of wine as curses continue to fill the small council room. The council had been wiped clean in recent months, and positions were now held entirely by Crownlanders and Westerlanders. The shortage in men had landed him the position of Master of Coin, which he could’ve enjoyed if it wasn’t for the daily ranting of his father and sister, and the threat of imminent death.</p><p>The imp sighed and downed another cup.</p><p>“What is it this time?” he said, wiping his lips clean as he eyed his father, who looked clearly distraught.</p><p>“It seems the Velaryons, Celtigars, Bar Emmons and a few hundred knights have deserted both Baratheons to join the bastard.” Tywin snarled.</p><p>“It seems like he now has a fleet. Not that convenient.” Tyrion shook his head.</p><p>“That’s putting it mildly.” Tywin growled once more. “What’s worse, Lord Velaryon had been hiding Arya Stark, who is now safe with her cousin, meaning Jaime’s life is as good as forfeit.”</p><p>“We still hold hostages, don’t we?” Addam Marbrand asked, but Tywin shook his head.</p><p>“Not since the Queen mother has decided to execute every northerner and exile the women!” Tywin roared, making Cersei sink deeper into her chair, frowning.</p><p>“They were traitors…”</p><p>“THEY WERE VALUABLE HOSTAGES! AND NOW WE’VE GOT NOTHING! YOU MIGHT AS WELL HAVE CUT YOUR BROTHER’S HEAD OFF YOURSELF!”</p><p>“Jaime will escape. The northerners won’t hold him for long.” Tyrion’s sister tried to defend herself. Watching her squirm had never felt so good.</p><p>“I hope so for his sake. You’ve cost us the war, Cersei. We had Ned Stark, the perfect hostage to keep all of this from happening, and you killed him.”</p><p>“I tried to stop Joffrey from…”</p><p>“YOU TRIED?” Tywin stood up, punching his fist on the table. “YOU LET JOFFREY MURDER THE ONLY MAN WHO COULD HAVE PUT AN END TO BOTH REBELLIONS IN THEIR CRIB BY KEEPING HIM ALIVE! NOW WE’RE SURROUNDED AND LEFT WITH NO ONE! YOU’VE KILLED A STARK AND LET THE OTHER ESCAPE!”</p><p>“Father I…”</p><p>“No.” Tywin composed himself. “Not another word. You have compromised our position in the war enough. From now on, you will not be attending any council meetings and be confined to the Red Keep.”</p><p>“I am the Queen!”</p><p>“The Queen mother!” Tywin corrected. “You hold no power here. His grace has made me hand and I still intend to win this war. The Velaryon’s defection has provided us with an opportunity, and I intend to use it.”</p><p>“What of the Reach?” Lyle Crakehall asked. “We hold Mace Tyrell.”</p><p>“Mace Tyrell is as useful to us as cow manure.” Tyrion interjected. “Willas Tyrell rules the Reach, and he is very happy to do so considering we hold his father hostage. We’re doing them a favour by holding his father.”</p><p>“Aye.” Tywin shook his head. “His presence here has become a liability, but I intend to send him back to the Reach, where he will sow discord between the Reacher factions, and buy us enough time.”</p><p>“Enough time to do what?” Terrence Kenning asked. “Robb Stark holds all of the northern Westerlands, including Kayce. Renly Baratheon still has a substantial host, and Jaehaerys Targaryen has taken Blackhaven.”</p><p>“We’ve underestimated the Starks long enough.” Tyrion nodded. “Uncle Kevan can hardly hold Lannisport. He will hold the Rock, but without reinforcements, he won’t be able to stop the Westerlands from being pillaged.”</p><p>“Which is why the Velaryons have given us an opportunity.” Tywin smiled. “I have been reluctant to send my host back to the Westerlands because of the threat Stannis posed to us. But without a host, and with Renly’s attention turned south, we have enough time to make a dash for Deep Den and force the Young Wolf to heel.”</p><p>“You intend to bring him to a decisive battle? Sebaston Farman asked in turn.</p><p>“I do. Once we have destroyed the young wolf’s host, we will burn the Riverlands to cut off any ideas he could have about joining forces with his cousin or Renly Baratheon. The winner of the battle between Renly and Jaehaerys doesn’t matter, they will need to defeat Stannis before turning their attention to us, which buys us enough time for us to regroup and defeat them as well.”</p><p>“Two marches across the continent in that short a period of time…” Lyle Crakehall shook his head. “This will not be well received.”</p><p>“We don’t have a choice.” Tywin slammed his hands on the table. “I will lead the march.”</p><p>“You, father?” Tyrion asked, his expression suddenly turning to shock. “Who will act as hand then? Who will command the city’s defences?”</p><p>“You will of course.” The old lion retorted without any hesitation.</p><p>“I?”</p><p>“Of course, you. You’re a Lannister, you will have all the powers that come with being hand of the king and…”</p><p>“Father you can’t let this monster govern…” Cersei tried to interrupt but Tywin sent her a death glare that silenced her on the spot.</p><p>“As I was saying. You will have to hold the city against any desperate attempt Lords Royce or Baratheon throw at you. You will have fifteen thousand men, and likely can levy more from the Crownlands if needed. You will have to control the king, and if you smell treason from anyone...”</p><p>“Heads, spikes, walls.”</p><p>“Indeed. I will not have my last forty years of work to see the Lannisters rule the seven kingdoms undone because of a boy-loving stag, a fire-worshipping Baratheon, a lost Targaryen and a barely adult Stark. Am I clear?”</p><p>“As clear as can be, father.”</p><p>“Good. As acting hand, this will be your small council. Lord Sebaston Farman will be Master of Ships, Lord Donnel Hawthrone Master of Laws, Lord Damon Marbrand Master of Coin, Lord Renfred Rykker Master of Whisperers and Ser Preston Greenfield will act as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard while Ser Jaime isn’t present.”</p><p>“How many kingsguard do we have left, anywhom?” Addam Marbrand asked.</p><p>“As Ser Jaime Lannister has been captured, we have Sandor Clegane, Ser Preston Greenfield, Ser Meryn Trant, Ser Boros Blount, Ser Mandon Moore and Ser Jacelyn Bywater.”</p><p>“Not a very intimidating kingsguard.” Tyrion sighed.</p><p>“It’ll have to do. The Hound is on temporary duty anyways, he hasn’t spoken his vows yet.” Ser Preston Greenfield, silent until then, added.</p><p>“Any particular reason Ser Mandon Moore wasn’t elected temporary lord commander?” Tyrion asked. “I recall my brother saying he was skilled and deadly with a blade.”</p><p>“Conflicting loyalties.” Addam Marbrand replied. “Ser Mandon might still have ties to the Vale as he was brought to the capital by Jon Arryn. And with the Vale in the Stark camp, we cannot really trust him as acting lord commander.”</p><p>“A sound decision.” Tyrion nodded back. “I suspect you’ve been named commander of the City Watch, Ser Addam?”</p><p>“I have.”</p><p>“Very well, I will need the exact location of every single casern you have and the number of soldiers in each, as well as the number of soldiers manning the walls. I need to see what I am dealing with here.”</p><p>“It will be done, my lord.”</p><p>“On your own time.” Tywin cut them off, raising himself from his chair and gestured for everyone to leave. “We have to prepare our host for departure.”</p><p>As everyone left, Tyrion found himself alone with his father, who turned to him and frowned.</p><p>“Do not let your sister do anything stupid. Contain her by any means necessary, I will not have her jeopardize the war effort. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Clear as day, father.” Tyrion nodded.</p><p>“Good. Then good luck with your new position, although you’re a Lannister, you don’t need such luck. I will see you again when we have sent the young wolf back to his winter hellhole from whence he came, with his tails between his legs.”</p><p> And with that, his father was gone, and Tyrion was sitting alone in the council chamber. He wished he could share his father’s optimism, but this was going to be an uphill battle, between the mob, the different armies gathering in the Stormlands, and his own family working against him.</p><p>He sighed and poured himself a cup of wine. Life would be so much simpler if he just ran away to the free cities. But for now, he finally had big responsibilities, and he would make his family proud, or die trying. Hear me roar, Jaehaerys and Renly, I will make you bleed for every man you throw at this city. I am a Lannister of Casterly Rock, and I will defend my family against those who wish to see it burn.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Jaehaerys</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You want me to do WHAT?” Jae exclaimed in surprise, pacing around Blackhaven’s council room as Arianne shrugged, sitting down as her pregnancy was now fully visible.</p><p>“Name Daemon Sand to your kingsguard. He’s a good warrior and an old friend…” Arianne tried to press the issue, but Jae interrupted again.</p><p>“Oh, no, Ari, I don’t doubt that he’s a skilled knight, but I cannot let him join the kingsguard.” He replied</p><p>“Jealous?” she smirked. “Afraid I’ll get into his bed, perhaps?”</p><p>“No.” Jae shook his head. “But I do know he still harbours some love for you. I fear that he might try to get to you.”</p><p>“Let him.” Arianne smile. “There’s nothing better than a man in love to protect the ones who matter most. Daemon wanted to be a knight, put a white cloak on his shoulders and tell him to protect his queen, and you’ve got yourself a good sword and someone you can trust.”</p><p>Jae thought about it for a moment, but the thought of having Arianne’s former lover beside her disturbed him. He didn’t care about any of them, of course, but Daemon was ambitious, and he liked Arianne that was for sure. Having him next to her just didn’t sit well with him.</p><p>“Arianne has a point.” Oberyn countered as he paced around the room. “You do not have a kingsguard yet.”</p><p>“The kingsguard is hardly useful.” Jae replied. “Rhaella Targaryen was an example of that.”</p><p>Oberyn nodded grimly.</p><p>“But it holds significant symbolic value, to the kingdoms and the faith. You don’t have to abolish the kingsguard, but merely change it.”</p><p>“An oath to protect the royal family as a whole, rather than the king himself?” Beric Dondarrion, the lord of Blackhaven asked.</p><p>“That could be a solution, with the provision that no fatal harm can come to a member of the royal family.” Jae nodded. “Banning the stupid rule of knights having to be chaste is also something to be addressed, I won’t ask them to keep their celibacy. They can take a wife if they so choose.”</p><p>“And the law that dictates kingsguard members can hold no lands?” Beric Dondarrion asked.</p><p>“We can keep that one so that there is no conflict of interest between them and the crown. Their wives won’t be able to hold lands either.” Jae nodded. “And I will install a provision for knights to retire from a certain age if they so choose. Old, frail knights are more of a liability than an asset, except for a certain few exceptions.”</p><p>“Wise choices.” Oberyn nodded. “How many knights do you have in your kingsguard as of now? We will need them during the march to Summerhall.”</p><p>“Ser Balon Swann defected to us from Renly’s camp. He is a capable knight and a good sword and archer. His brother Donnel is one of the stormlander defectors.” Jae raised a finger, and then another. “We also have Ser Andrey Charlton, a riverlander who came with the few men my cousin could spare from Maidenpool. With Daemon Sand, that would be three.”</p><p>“Four, if you would accept my nephew Archibald into your service, your grace.” Anders Yronwood added. “He is more skilled with the hammer than the sword, but he is a knight, loyal to you and the crown, and his force is unparalleled. Prince Quentyn vouches for him.”</p><p>Jae nodded.</p><p>“Very well, I will have them raised to the kingsguard outside once we finish preparations for the upcoming battle.” He finally let out, approaching the map set in front of him. “Renly marches on Summerhall, we need to arrive there before him.”</p><p>“I suppose we need to catch him between the old palace and the lake…” Alyn Dayne started but Jae interrupted.</p><p>“No. I have another plan. We need to meet him on an open field.”</p><p>“What? Renly outnumbers us, this will be madness!” Oberyn protested.</p><p>“And I need him to think exactly that.” Jae stayed stoic as ever, moving the pieces along the map. “Renly will want a crushing victory. One where his knights will slaughter us. Except it has rained, and the storms have made the terrain very unstable…”</p><p>“I see where you are getting at.” Alyn Dayne nodded. “But the terrain alone won’t give us victory, even if we stand our ground.”</p><p>“It won’t, but I want to make use of every advantage, and one of these is a Northern trick we have been using since the coming of the Andals.” Jae smiled.</p><p>“Heavy horse?” Beric Dondarrion questioned.</p><p>“Archers.” Jae positioned an archer piece on the map. “We northerners make the strongest bows, from the best weirwood trees. My cousin has generously given me a thousand of them, since he cannot use them in his siege of the Rock. I have ordered three thousand more to be trained with the extras we had.”</p><p>“And what will our foot and cavalry do?” Anders Yronwood scratched his head.</p><p>“Half the cavalry under Lord Dayne’s command will flank Renly’s forces along the Fallen River and cut off their retreat.” Jae pointed to the river running behind Summerhall. “Lord Yronwood will command the horse staying with me, and Prince Oberyn will have the foot and van. Lord Gargalen will command the reserves.”</p><p>“And where will you be, your grace?” Beric Dondarrion asked.</p><p>“At the back, to maintain order in the inexperienced levies and stop any rout from happening. But I won’t go with the reserves either, if it comes to a fight, I will not run away from it.” Jae answered sternly.</p><p>The men in the room nodded, it was a good decision, and with Oberyn commanding the vanguard, he would have to maintain order in the back. Regardless of what the lords thought of him, they accepted his decision, and he and Arianne walked out towards the courtyard, where Daemon Sand and Archibald Yronwood were summoned.</p><p>The two men rushed to the centre of the courtyard where Jae addressed the both of them in a serious tone.</p><p>“Good sers, your reputation as knights has been spotless and my lords have sung praises about you during my war council. As such, should you accept it, I would have you be part of my kingsguard. A new kingsguard.” Jae turned to Ser Balon Swann, who was watching intently. “You serve the realm above all, and as such you may restrain members of the royal family should they try to harm other members, but may never use lethal force. You can also take a wife, though neither you nor she can hold lands or titles. Finally, you will be entitled to retire from a certain age should you or your monarch so chose. What say you?”</p><p>“I’d say it will be an honour to serve you, your grace.” Archibald Yronwood said with a wide grin.</p><p>“Likewise.” Daemon Sand answered slyly. “I will serve you, my king…and queen.”</p><p>“Very well.” Jae nodded. “Ser Balon, please get these men a white cloak.”</p><p>Soon enough, both were draped in the white cloak of the kingsguard, and went on the march with Jae towards the fields of Summerhall. It was a short journey, but one that Hae dreaded. This was the battle that would make or break his reign. This was the moment he was waiting for, as little would stand in his way now.</p><p>Flanked by his kingsguard, his host soon reached the ruined palace of Summerhall, and set camp. Jae thought about Arianne, and their son or daughter, who was supposed to be born in no less than a month if the maesters were correct. He hoped her mother could be there with her in Blackhaven when he couldn’t, and as dawn rose, he and his knights and foot set up the trap for Renly.</p><p>Alyn Dayne and his cavalry set off early so as to surprise the Stormlander host, who had been seen approaching the ruined castle in the morning. It was a sunny day when Jae finally saw them approach, their thirty-thousand strong host, mostly comprising of heavy horse, looking right at them.</p><p>And now Jae only had to wait. He knew he and his cavalry and foot would have no chance in a frontal assault and his men were loyal. Renly on the other hand was a brazen knight, and he knew he’d jump at the opportunity to attack. It had rained the night before, and the battlefield was muddy, and so Jae dug in, waiting for Renly to make his move, forming his army with his experienced cavalry in front.</p><p>“Lord Yronwood, have three hundred arches disperse into the woods.” Jae ordered as the Bloodroyal did as told.</p><p>There were indeed a few wooded areas around the battlefield, and Jae fully intended to make use of them. Soon enough, the order was carried out, and the newly trained dornish archers dispersed in small groups into the surrounding woodlands.</p><p>Jae also prepared defences in the form of pikes and sticks in front of their position. He knew this would prompt Renly to take action, and take action he did. Not long after setting up a first line of defence in front of his foot, the Stormlander cavalry charged at his line.</p><p>“OURS IS THE FURY!” chanted the cavalry chasing up the small hilltop where his forces were stationed.</p><p>It was all on Oberyn now, he had to absorb the blow the Stormlanders were about to give them, regardless of the spray of arrows the were going to take.</p><p>Jae raised his hand.</p><p>“NOCK, DRAW, LOOSE!”</p><p>A first volley fired at the Stormlander cavalry, but did little. Slightly out of range.</p><p>“NOCK, DRAW, LOOSE!” came an order from the foot in the front. Oberyn had gotten the gist of it.</p><p>Suddenly the sky filled with arrows and those ones found their marks. Slowed down by the mud on the field, the arrows hindered the Stormlander progression, as a few men fell off their horses. Yet the charge continued.</p><p>“NOCK, DRAW, LOOSE!”</p><p>A volley fired, then three, then five. It was a massacre. Jae could see men dropping dead left and right during Renly’s fanatical charge forward. But the Stormlander cavalry held despite this, and despite harassment from the archers he’d disposed in the woods, they managed to come into contact with Oberyn’s van.</p><p>The clash of two forces was terrible, and he could see fighting was heavy in front of him. Still, the vanguard held, and he saw a second cavalry charge heading for the right flank, commanded by Desmian Mertyns.</p><p>“NOW!” Jae ordered.</p><p>Soon enough, a volley came out of the woods and completely annihilated the frontal cavalry charge. Yet again, though, the archers alone weren’t enough to completely destroy the host, who came into contact with the vanguard of the right flank.</p><p>Edric, it’s up to you to hold that flank now.</p><p>Yet, unlike Oberyn’s vanguard, it seemed that the combined Dayne-Dondarrion force couldn’t hold, and Mertyns was pushing forward. Quickly, he turned back towards Anders Yronwood.</p><p>“Lord Anders, take five thousand men from the reserves and help Edric Dayne hold that flank. I don’t want the centre to be surrounded.”</p><p>The Bloodroyal nodded and launched himself and the dornish reserves into the melee. It seemed to hold for now, but Jae saw that Renly was committing his entire force towards his centre. Footmen and cavarlymen alike charged towards the battlefield.</p><p>Fuck it, Jae thought, let’s go.</p><p>He knew that Oberyn couldn’t hold off the entire Baratheon host alone, and as such drew Dark Sister and raised it high into the air.</p><p>“KING’S MEN, WITH ME!” Jae commanded as he charged down the hill towards the centre, in order to reinforce Oberyn’s men.</p><p>Flanked by his kingsguard, he urged his horse down and crashed into the Stormlander line. Soon enough, the fighting thickened, and after cutting down three to four cavalrymen, he was thrown off his horse.</p><p>Regaining his balanced, he looked around him, as the battlefield seemed to have degenerated into a brutal hand-to-hand combat style.</p><p>“Your grace, are you alright?” Archibald Yronwood came quickly to his aid, his white cloak already torn apart, while his hammer was already bloody.</p><p>“I’m fine. Where are the others?”</p><p>“I’m not sure about Ser Daemon, but Ser Balon and Ser Andrew were next to me a minute ago.” Archibald screamed. “Stay close!”</p><p>Jae nodded and adjusted his helmet. Soon enough four men charged at them.  He didn’t even have time to blink as Archibald swung his hammer and gored three of them. It didn’t take long for Jae to easily disarm the last one and send him to the old gods.</p><p>Archibald was a beast with his hammer, dispatching opponents as if it was nothing, as Jae only had to swing his sword a couple of times to get his opponents out of the way.</p><p>It felt like an eternity, but soon enough both Balon Swann and Andrey Charlton found their way towards them, and it seemed that he’d made his way very far forward into the Baratheon host, as the stag banner was waiving around them.</p><p>Yet the four made their stand, and dispatched enemies left and right, until Jae’s head was ringing and his gloves and sword were red from the blood and gore of countless enemies. And they kept coming, overwhelming his kingsguard, who were trying to keep the Stormlander knights off of him.</p><p>Yet Jae struggled more and more, until he came up against a beast of a man, in a full body suit of armour, standing against him, wearing the colours of House Tarth. The man roared and lunged straight towards Jae with his sword. Quickly, he parried the blow, but saw that his adversary had already gone for a second strike.</p><p>Jae swung his shield over his head, parrying the blow as he finally went for a strike of his own, that the man easily shrugged off, despite it cutting into his flesh above the shoulder. Screaming, he continued lunging at Jae, who continued parrying his attacks, but grew more and more tired. He needed to find a killing blow and fast. Finally, he saw his chance as his adversary brought up his sword for another blow to Jae’s shield.</p><p>This time though, Jae leapt out of the way, dropped his shield, and shoved Dark Sister into his left hand. Confused, the knight barely registered what was coming to him, as the strike tore into his right arm, disarming him.</p><p>Jae went for the killing blow, his opponent lying in the mud, defeated, but heard cries around him.</p><p>“THE STAG IS DEAD! THE STAG IS DEAD!”</p><p>“THE DRAGON IS VICTORIOUS!”</p><p>“JAEHAERYS! JAEHAERYS!”</p><p>Jae breathed a sigh of relief, and addressed the knight resting on the ground.</p><p>“Yield.” He said, loud enough for his opponent to hear.</p><p>As if all energy had left his body, his head fell to the ground, the grip on his shield lessening and finally muttered.</p><p>“I…I yield.”</p><p>Jae nodded as he and his kingsguard were joined by a few dornish knights, including Daemon Sand, who came running on foot, looking exhausted.</p><p>“Where in seven hells have you been?” Balon roared at the poor knight.</p><p>“I was knocked off my horse early.” Daemon confessed. “His grace led a foray deep into enemy lines, I couldn’t reach him during the battle.”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Jae waived him off. “I’m alive, and so are you. That’s what matters.”</p><p>Balon Swann grumbled to himself and turned to the fallen Tarth knight.</p><p>“What’s to be done with him?”</p><p>“He’ll be ransomed. For now, he is our prisoner.”</p><p>Balon and Andrey Charlton helped the man off his feet and removed his helm. To Jae’s surprise, it wasn’t a man, but rather a very unpleasant looking lady.</p><p>“A woman?” Jae looked surprised. “We have several women fighting with us in our host, but I ignored Stormlanders let their women fight. What is your name, my lady?”</p><p>“Brienne of Tarth.” The knight answered. “Ser Brienne. I was knighted by his grace, King Renly, first of his name…”</p><p>“A short reign then.” Daemon scoffed. “Renly Baratheon died on the field of battle.”</p><p>“That’s the righteous king of Westeros you killed.” The woman hissed.</p><p>“Well, righteous or not, he is dead. And the dead do not sit on thrones.” Jae shrugged. “You will be well treated, do not worry, my lady. Although considering your abilities, I will have you under guard, I do hope you do not take offense to that.”</p><p>The woman scoffed and was led away by a few of Jae’s men. He barely had enough time to recover, that a messenger in Martell colours approached him.</p><p>“Your grace, your grace, we’ve found Renly’s body. You must come soon.” The boy urged Jae to follow him, and he did, tailed by his four kingsguard.</p><p>In the middle of the battlefield indeed, he saw the fallen pretender, a fatal spear wound having taken him. At his side, Loras Tyrell, the knight of flowers, also lay dead, a similar spear wound having torn into his side, while his throat was slit.</p><p>“They fought hard.” A voice called out to Jae, who instantly turned around. “But not hard enough.”</p><p>He turned to see Oberyn Martell, grinning from ear to ear as he laid beside his horse. Obara was by his side, trying to quench the wound in his own chest.</p><p>“Prince Oberyn…what happened?” Jae rushed to his side as he looked Obara in the eyes, tears running down her face.</p><p>“Oh, I killed one of them, but the Tyrell boy caught me by surprise. I only wounded him, but Obara finished him.”</p><p>“I don’t give two shits about Loras Tyrell.” Jae answered. “Your wound, how is it?”</p><p>“Fatal, I’m afraid.” Oberyn chuckled, while Obara cried. “Don’t weep for me Obara, we knew it would happen. Tell Ellaria I died with a smile on my face, and to take care of the girls.”</p><p>“Don’t be stupid, Oberyn.” Jae tried to comfort him. “The wound can’t be fatal, it isn’t deep enough and…”</p><p>“He hit me with my own blade.”  Oberyn shook his head. “And well, what they say is true…”</p><p>“You must have an antidote!” Jae cried out desperately, clutching Oberyn’s hand. “Tell me you have an antidote.”</p><p>He practically pleaded, but Oberyn slowly shook his head.</p><p>“No antidote. No time.” Oberyn slowly removed his hand from Obara’s before clutching Jae’s. “It has been a pleasure fighting for you. You’ll make this shit-pile of a continent better, I believe it. This…” Oberyn’s voice started faltering slowly “This…crown…is yours…don’t waste it, Jae. Don’t waste it.”</p><p>And with that, Jae felt Oberyn’s hand slip from his, as he watched life slowly drain from his body. It took less than five seconds for Jae to take a pulse, desperately searching for a sign of life, but it was no use. The Red Viper of Dorne was dead.</p><p>Jae spent a few tears, and Obara threw herself into his arms, weeping into his shoulder.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.” Jae only managed to blurt out as Obara squeezed him harder, placing her head on his elbow, as he vainly tried to comfort her. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Never had his crown seemed so heavy than in this moment.</p><p>Renly Baratheon, Loras Tyrell, Bryce Caron, Lyonel Wensington, Gladden Wylde, Narbert Grandison, Harwood Fell. All dead. The Stormlands were his. But he would trade all their lives for Oberyn’s. He was a friend, and was a friend worth a crown? How many more friends and family would he have to sacrifice to get to King’s Landing?</p><p>Jae clutched his fists in fury. Never again. He would do anything to prevent more of his friends and family dying. Never another Oberyn. Never.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew, that was a long chapter! It was supposed to come out yesterday, but I ended up watching the US election instead. Anyways hope you enjoy it.<br/>Next chapter: Stannis, Kevan and some good news.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter XIV: Honour and Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XIV</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Arianne</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The wind’s howl resonated through the thick walls of Storm’s End. Once more the war effort had grinded to a halt due to autumn storms, and Jae had taken that time to secure the Stormlands, one keep at a time. Stannis Baratheon now held Dragonstone, Cape Wrath, and a few minor keeps in the Crownlands.</p><p>But the victory over Renly had come at a price, the price of her uncle’s life. Obara raged at the fact that she could have prevented it, and for the first time ever, Arianne saw her cry, she who was always ever defiant and strong. His bones were sent to Sunspear, to be buried alongside Elia’s. Wherever they were, she hoped they would be together.</p><p>Nymeria, Sarella and Tyene had wept, and no doubt that Elia, Obella, Dorea and Loreza would also weep along with Ellaria when his remains reached the Dornish capital. But for now, the time for weeping was over, and the time for conquest was up.</p><p>Robb Stark had taken Lannisport and shifted his focus to the Rock, and Daenerys Targaryen had sacked Lys and was besieging Myr. She could only hope that her and her dragons were not Maegor the Cruel or Aerys the Mad reborn, and wouldn’t cause another civil war at the worst time. For she knew, she would look to Westeros next.</p><p>Arianne had also grown sicker and sicker over the past few days, and Sarella had assured her that she could be delivering any day now, and it made her worried. Jae and mother had stayed by her side, to the point where she felt Jae was spending more time with her than with his council or his knights.</p><p>“Are you alright, your grace?” Jeyne Swann, one of her ladies in waiting asked, as Arianne found herself dozing off.</p><p>“Just the usual. Feeling slightly sick, but I manage.” Arianne answered truthfully.</p><p>“You should take some rest.” Jeyne smiled. “I know bearing a child is complicated. When I had Henry and Shelia it took a toll on me every time, but you cannot run in circles like a wolf in a cage.”</p><p>A whimper made itself heard in the background, as Ghost slowly woke up, yawning as his red eyes darted towards Jeyne and her. Jae had insisted on having the direwolf brought from Sunspear to watch over her while he was away.</p><p>And she felt good in his presence, for in Ghost’s red eyes, she often found Jae’s dark grey ones, staring back at her, and she could see him smiling from wherever he was. She felt that connection uniting Jae and his direwolf, a connection she couldn’t understand, but she could feel despite the unnatural nature of their connection.</p><p>Ghost stared at them both, eyeing them for half a minute, before dozing off close to the bed, taking up a lot of space as he did so, for he’d grown to the size of a horse, and barely squeezed passed the door, which was still quite massive for a fortress such as Storm’s End.</p><p>The seat of Baratheon power had fallen quite easily once Renly had fallen, along with most coastal seats such as Parchments, Greenstone and Evenfall Hall, on the island of Tarth, who’d been taken by the Velaryon fleet a few days prior. As such, the castle had yielded once Jae promised no harm would come to the defenders, especially not to the young Edric Storm, who Jae promised would be under his protection.</p><p>And indeed, Jae had been merciful with the boy. Edric was but a prisoner and a bastard when Jae entered the castle who flew Baratheon banners then. When Targaryen banners had been raised, Edric Storm was no more, and Edric Baratheon, Lord of Storm’s End and Warden of the Stormlands was born.</p><p>Many had argued against it, but Jae wouldn’t hear it. Edric was the eldest son of Robert Baratheon, and as such he was to inherit the castle, provided Edric abandoned any claim to the throne and did not punish the Stormlanders that had defected to his side. Edric, Ser Cortnay Penrose and Ser Andrew Estermont, the last defenders of the castle, had been taken aback by this offer, and accepted immediately.</p><p>Jae then made Edric kneel and offer vows of fealty, under oath and witnessed by his whole retinue. And with that, Storm’s End was under Baratheon rule once more, and their line saved by a bastard, a fitting story, considering the line was founded by one. There existed a few other bastards Jae knew of, but he didn’t know exactly where they were, and doubted they’d be of any threat to him. Most would have been killed in the capital, and Mya Stone was safe in the Vale and likely would never even voice a claim to the throne.</p><p>Another problem arose when Jae was faced with what to do with Asha Greyjoy, who had been a ward of House Baratheon for more than ten years. A hostage in all but name. She had a sharp tongue, but not many wits, and had lost most of her old fury, but Arianne could see it, she was a killer. She knew how to handle swords, axes and other deadly weapons.</p><p>Truthfully, she was of no real utility, as Theon Greyjoy was the heir to the Iron Islands, and was by Robb Stark’s side. As such, Jae freed her from any obligations, but sternly reminded her that he would not let the Iron Islands follow the old way ever again. Asha just shrugged and asked for a place in the Royal fleet, much to Jae’s surprise.</p><p>It turns out that Asha Greyjoy just wanted to be on a ship and sail the world and the seven seas. She had disinterested herself from reaving for a long time, and only wanted a good fight, a sturdy ship, and orders for her to follow. Jae was happy to oblige, and gave her a small ship captured at Tarth, as well as a crew, and placing her under Monford Velaryon’s authority, not expecting the Greyjoy woman to do much.</p><p>However, the Greyjoy girl was more than useful, and had a tactical acumen many in the Royal fleet lacked. Using hit and run tactics, she downed six of Stannis Baratheon’s ships and captured two more, earning herself a few lands south of Cape Wrath, and a position as Squadron Commander in the Velaryon fleet. Soon enough, she founded her own house, House Greybeard, which took for sigil a grey kraken on a yellow main.</p><p>In short, Jae had found allies, while Stannis was reduced to a dwindling fleet and less than ten thousand stormlanders and reachmen for only allies. It wouldn’t take long for him to break.</p><p>She laid down flat on the bed, sighing and thinking about how soon enough, Jae would have to leave again, when suddenly a huge pain came from her stomach.</p><p>Jeyne immediately rushed to her side, while her mother, who’d been outside conversing with a servant, rushed in and immediately came by her side. Blinded by the pain, Arianne could only mutter:</p><p>“It’s coming…”</p><p>Her mother nodded and quickly fetched some towels as well as Arianne’s cousin Sarella, who’d been trained as a maester and was now acting as help for whenever she and Jae needed it.</p><p>Quickly, Arianne found herself resting against the bed, pillows easing her back pain as she tried to push out the baby from her body. Her mother called for her to stay strong, and Arianne squeezed her hand with all her might as she pushed through the pain.</p><p>Suddenly, the door flew open and Jae rushed to her side, kissing her hands as he urged her to stay strong as well. His presence made her smile despite the pain of the baby moving through her, and helped her push it out. Suddenly, she felt something drop on the bed sheets, and finally felt like the pain had stopped.</p><p>She laid down exhausted, but the commotion in the room had now fallen into dead silence. And with silence came fear. No, no, no, it couldn’t be.</p><p>“Is…is it…” Arianne cried.</p><p>“Twins.” Sarella said, stunned as if something dreadful had happened. And suddenly Arianne’s heart shattered in a thousand pieces. Two children, her blood, no…</p><p>Then Jae broke the silence. Not in a cry of agony, but a laugh. A laugh that made her feel warm, a laugh that felt like someone had told him the funniest joke in the world. And soon both Sarella and her mother had joined in laughing with Jae.</p><p>Suddenly, Sarella brought up the two babies to Jae, who then slowly placed them in Arianne’s arms. And then she saw what had stunned them into silence. They were a boy and a girl, the boy had dark grey eyes, and the girl had inherited Arianne’s golden eyes, but both had beautiful, bright silver hair.</p><p>And Arianne laughed as well, as if a huge burden had been lifted off of her shoulders. There was always a part of her that doubted, but now, now she didn’t doubt anything. Ned Stark, you beautiful bastard, you did hide the truth under everyone’s nose, and these two children – her children – were the final nail in the Baratheon dynasty’s coffin.</p><p>“What should we name them?” Arianne asked with a smile.</p><p>“Since they have silver hair, I think we must give them Targaryen names.” Jae sighed. “It is only fitting.”</p><p>“How about Visenya?” Arya Stark, who’d been silent as a ghost, and whom Arianne hadn’t even noticed being in the room before then, asked.</p><p>“Visenya is a good name.” Jae nodded. “A warrior.”</p><p>“Visenya.” Arianne nodded. “And the boy?”</p><p>“How many kings are well-liked in Dorne?” Jae asked. “If we are to name him for a Targaryen, let us name him after one respected by the North and Dorne alike.”</p><p>“Daeron.” Arianne said instantly. “Daeron the good. He united Dorne and the Seven Kingdoms by marriage, and is respected in Dorne.”</p><p>“Then Daeron it shall be. Daeron and Visenya.” Jae smiled at the twins, who Arianne knew were about to make her days even longer now.</p><p>“Daeron and Visenya Targaryen.” She smiled.</p><p>The Targaryen dynasty was secured once more. There were now five dragons in this world.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Jaehaerys</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jae smiled as he held Visenya close to him. It had been little over a month since Arianne gave birth, and he still couldn’t believe it. He was a father, and both his children reflected his shared heritage. He could hardly believe it when Sarella showed him the silver-haired twins, and yet, here they were.</p><p>Two Targaryens, in flesh and blood. Jae felt relieved. Deep down he wondered if he just wasn’t a part of a convoluted plot made by Ned Stark, or a pawn in a bigger game, and the dreams he had were from hallucinogens or some other potion he’d unwillingly drank.</p><p>But Daeron and Visenya were living proof that Ned Stark hadn’t lied about his heritage. Jae was really the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, and Daeron would rule after him if the gods were good.</p><p>He continued holding Visenya, rocking his golden-eyed daughter until she fell asleep, before placing her in her bed, next to Daeron. He smiled at both children, now fast asleep, and quickly went to join Arianne in their bed.</p><p>“They’re beautiful.” Jae smiled at her as she smiled back, her golden eyes staring at her just like Visenya’s just had.</p><p>“They take after their father.” She chuckled.</p><p>“And their mother.” Jae corrected.</p><p>“And their mother.” Arianne laughed back. “But their silver hair…they’ll become more than just children, Jae. They’ll become proof.”</p><p>“I have no intention of parading them, Arianne.” Jae sighed. “As much as they prove my own heritage, I do not wish to have them paraded like animals in front of every lord and lady of the realm.”</p><p>“Of course not.” Arianne responded, holding Jae’s hand. “But we must acknowledge that word will travel fast, and many will seek to see them.”</p><p>“I’ll have Ser Archibald guard them day and knight.” Jae answered. “Besides, Vissy already likes him.”</p><p>Arianne chuckled as Jae thought about the eerie scene that had occurred, no one managing to soothe both the babe’s cries until Archibald Yronwood came in and managed to calm the, instantly. It seemed like the giant had a comforting presence, and as such was now on babe-guarding duty.</p><p>“Congratulations, you’ve been promoted to chief wetnurse.” Jeyne Swann had japed to the giant dornishman, who showed a small smile.</p><p>“Do you ever think about what could have happened?” Arianne asked him, breaking his small reverie.</p><p>“No.” He shook his head. “I never thought about it. When I was young, I thought I’d be sent to the Wall, the only prospect as a bastard. I’d likely have lived and died there, killed by a wildling raid or the cold for that matter.”</p><p>“The Wall?” Arianne inquired, brushing her hand through his hair. “What a waste of your talents.”</p><p>“There isn’t much future for bastards in the North, especially those hated by their father’s wives.”</p><p>Arianne acquiesced. The Dornish culture was different than the Northern one, but she knew enough about how bastards were treated elsewhere to know it would have been hard.</p><p>“And we’d never have met.” Arianne sighed with a tear in her eye. “I would have lived my entire life not knowing you existed, my father marrying me off to some lord in his grand scheme that would’ve failed anyways.”</p><p>“Don’t cry.” Jae wiped off her tear, kissing her lips. “What matters is right now. And we’re together, till our dying days. We have Daeron, Visenya, and any other children you wish to have.”</p><p>“Do you really have to leave?” Arianne clutched at him, not letting him move.</p><p>“Stannis Baratheon wants to parley. He has nothing left; he will have to bend the knee.”</p><p>“And will you send him to the Wall?” she inquired.</p><p>“No.” Jae shook his head. “I will offer him something more…suitable. It will be fine, I promise.”</p><p>Arianne nodded.</p><p>“Come back to me soon.” She smiled. “I’ll have something prepared for your return.”</p><p>“I love you, never forget it.” Jae smiled as she kissed her cheek and lips.</p><p>“And I love you, Jae.”</p><p>Soon enough, they fell asleep in each other’s arms, and as dawn broke, Jae kissed his queen on the lips, wished good morning to Daeron and Visenya, put on his armour and crown, a small golden band made of pure gold, and left the room, escorted by his lord commander, Ser Balon Swann.</p><p>“Ser Archibald and Ser Andrew will stay with the Queen today.” Balon curtsied as he and Jae entered the courtyard. “Ser Daemon and I will be your escort today.”</p><p>“Very well.” Jae nodded. “And where shall the parley take place?”</p><p>“In front of Storm’s End’s walls.” Balon replied, but as Jae was about to saddle his horse, he saw Edric Storm…no Edric Baratheon, saddle his own horse.</p><p>“What are you doing, Lord Edric?” Jae inquired.</p><p>“Well, your grace, as lord of Storm’s End and son of Robert Baratheon, Stannis is my uncle.” He replied, his voice as sure as could be. “I could persuade him to bend the knee.”</p><p>“Or he could see you as the boy who stole Storm’s End from him.” Jae replied sternly.</p><p>“Were you ever planning on giving it to him anyways?” Edric shrugged.</p><p>“Point taken.” Jae chuckled, “Right, fine. But you do not get to talk until I say so, do you understand?”</p><p>“I understand, your grace.”</p><p>“Good, let us ride on then.”</p><p>The party exited through Storm’s End’s main gate and rode off towards Stannis’ main camp. The camp still flew the Burning Stag banner, but Jae noted that although it was prominent, the crowned Baratheon stag started to make a comeback. And although the camp was large, it was by no means impressive, boasting less than two hundred tents. It seemed that the war had taken its toll on Stannis Baratheon.</p><p>Jae and his party entered the camp, and headed towards the main tent, a large oval tent bearing the flag of truce, instead of the usual crowned stag or burning stag. He looked to his side, where Monford Velaryon was frowning. He’d thought about bringing the red priestess to show Stannis that all his allies, even his closest ones, had left him, but ended up heeding Alyn Dayne’s advice and only bringing along the Velaryon lord, and Lord Morrigen.</p><p>The party unhorsed and entered the tent, where only a handful of men were present, standing in the centre of the room, and in the middle, a man with a red, fiery crown, who looked broken, like he hadn’t slept for days.</p><p>The man approached Jae, eyed him up and down, and removed the crown from his head with a sigh, placing it on the table before them.</p><p>“I imagined you would be taller, Jaehaerys Targaryen.” Stannis Baratheon chuckled, as if disappointed.</p><p>“I imagined you with more hair.” Jae answered bluntly, not even bothering to correct him.</p><p>“It seems most of it burnt when my bannermen decided to turn on me.” He snarled, looking in Lord Velaryon’s direction.</p><p>The Seahorse lord just shrugged.</p><p>“We joined the true king of Westeros. We joined the house that gave us the power and influence we had today, and you might want to do the same, for your sake, Lord Stannis.” Monford Velaryon replied.</p><p>“Bold words coming from a traitor.” Stannis scoffed. “If your bastard hadn’t laid waste to my fleet, and the Manderlys hadn’t destroyed what was left of it with their wolf ships, I would have chased you through the Sea of Dorne.”</p><p>“Magnificent, weren’t they?” Jae smiled. “I saw some under construction in White Harbour. The <em>Audacious </em>to be precise, the fourth of a class of fifteen ships based on the swan ships of the Summer Isles, but better suited for war and northern weather. Do you wish to hear their names again?”</p><p>“I don’t…” Stannis started, but Jae cut him off.</p><p>Jae grinned while reciting the name of the fifteen swan ships that had laid waste to Dragonstone. “Fifteen ships to doom your war effort, Stannis Baratheon. Face it, you have fought, and you have lost.”</p><p>He could see Stannis Baratheon trembling with rage, but it wasn’t he who spoke, but a man in strange colours, a ship with black sails, with an onion on it.</p><p>“Forgive me, your grace, but we are here to discuss terms, not insult each other gratuitously like children.”</p><p>“Forgive me, my lord, but I know not your sigil, who are you?”</p><p>“Lord Davos Seaworth, your grace.”</p><p>“Lord Seaworth.” Jae nodded. “You are right. We aren’t here to boast of our achievements. I have indeed come to give you fair terms.”</p><p>“And I suppose those terms involve me taking the black?” Stannis growled. “You would send me to the Wall, while you give Storm’s End to a bastard!”</p><p>Stannis pointed to Edric Baratheon, who to his credit stood tall, and didn’t move a single muscle, slightly unsettling Stannis.</p><p>“No.” Jae answered simply. “I won’t have you sent to the Wall. That would be a terrible waste of your abilities. You are an honourable man, or so they say, Lord Stannis. Do you know of duty and oaths?”</p><p>“I know more of duty and oaths than you ever…”</p><p>“Good.” Jae nodded, interrupting him. “Then you know that your ancestor Orys Baratheon made an oath to my ancestor Aegon, promising eternal fealty, in thanks for elevating House Baratheon from a bastard status, to that of lord paramount. While you declare yourself king and made moves against me, you violated that oath.”</p><p>“I have.” Stannis nodded, not even trying to deny it. “Your family lost the throne by right of conquest.”</p><p>“And now I am reclaiming it by the same right, as well as that of blood.” Jae smiled. “Now, Lord Stannis, Storm’s End will never be yours, as I have given it to Robert Baratheon’s eldest, bastard or not.”</p><p>“I do not follow.”</p><p>“It is simple, I wish for you to make amends for your treachery, as you have stained your house’s honour the second you raised arms against me.” Jae shrugged. “I recognise that the war to bring down Aerys the mad was legitimate, but when I claimed the throne, you should have bent the knee to me. Instead you took up arms against me. I will require a punishment for this.”</p><p>“If it is my head, then promise me, as a nephew of Eddard Stark, that no harm should come to my daughter.” Stannis nodded, realisation finally dawning on him. “I will accept any punishment you see fit, so long as it is fair, and my family isn’t harmed.”</p><p>“Who talked about harming you?” Jae grinned. “That would be a terrible waste of your abilities. No, Stannis Baratheon, I would name you Hand of the King.”</p><p>“I…I do not follow.” Stannis was taken aback, as the room went dead silent around the two men.</p><p>“My father has always praised you for being an intelligent and efficient man, Lord Stannis. I do not intend for your abilities to go to waste.” Jae answered simply. “But this is no reward. You will continue to serve as hand, and hold no other office until you are dead or unfit to serve. You will not hold any lands or titles. You will not remarry or have any other children, and most of all, you will renounce all claims to the Iron Throne, and swear your allegiance to me and my dynasty under oath to all the gods including the Red God that you value so highly.”</p><p>“A prison with gilded bars.” Stannis Baratheon winced.</p><p>“A chance to redeem you and your family in the face of House Targaryen.” Jae smiled. “I will ensure no harm will come to any of your men, let the Reachmen go home, although I will have to turn over Alester, Alekeyne and Selyse Florent to the Tyrells for trial, and I will find a good match for your daughter Shireen, and keep her at Storm’s End for the rest of the war.”</p><p>“Fine, but I wish one condition of you, your grace.” Stannis moved his crown towards Jae. “This man, Lord Davos Seaworth, he is a loyal man, He has served me well, and will continue serving me to the last. He stood by me when so many deserted me. I wish you give him a place if not on your council, then allow me to keep him by my side.”</p><p>“I can vouch for Ser Davos, your grace.” Monford Velaryon nodded. “He is lowborn, and as such knows of the struggles of the smallfolk. He can be a good advisor to you.”</p><p>Jae didn’t particularly like the fact that Stannis was imposing a condition on him, but if he was going to achieve peace, then why not give this Davos Seaworth a chance. And if he failed in his duties, or succumbed to treasonous acts, well there was always the Wall or the executioner’s blade.</p><p>“Very well, I will see if I can find a place for Ser Davos on my council.”</p><p>“In this case, I accept your offer, your grace.”</p><p>“Swear to me.”</p><p>Stannis nodded and got to one knee, facing the ground, and placed a hand on his sword.</p><p>“I, Stannis of the House Baratheon, do solemnly swear, under oath and under the eyes of the old gods, the new gods and the red gods, to defend House Targaryen and its king, Jaehaerys the third of House Targaryen. I swear to renounce all claims me or my family have to the Iron Throne and vow for me and my descendants to follow House Targaryen whenever they should call on me to serve or fight. I place my house under House Targaryen’s mercy, to do as they see fit of me in punishment for my crimes against the crown, and such at any time they would like to see the debt paid. I swear this by bronze and iron, I swear this by ice and fire.”</p><p>Jae smiled. With one master stroke, he had united the Stormlands, and gained a Hand of the King most could only dream of, with the certainty that he would never turn against his family, and fulfil his duty to the crown.</p><p>“Then rise, Stannis Baratheon, Hand of the King.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Robb</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Robb scratched his head in frustration yet again. Lannisport had fallen with quite a fight, and the city had been secured, with any ships left in the harbour set alight. But the Rock still stood, and after a siege of three months, the Northern-Riverlander host was getting nowhere nearer to a favourable issue, and with Tywin Lannister apparently on the move, there needed to be</p><p>“There must be a way in, there has to be!” Robb fumed as he looked over the plans of the Rock in front of his war council.</p><p>“We’ve checked the ramparts, every inch of them.” Brynden Tully sighed. “No sign of any weaknesses, anywhere.”</p><p>“It seems like the Rock might truly be impregnable.” Roose Bolton whispered.</p><p>“Any chance we can poison the wells?” Robb retorted.</p><p>“None.” The Greatjon shook his head. “The Rock has several underground rivers running through it, even if we managed to poison some of their men, they would find another source.”</p><p>“Poison is a woman’s weapon.” Rickard Karstark grumbled. “We don’t swoop that low.”</p><p>“I’ll go that low if it helps to protect my family and save more northern lives.” Robb sighed, pouring himself a cup of ale as he looked at the plans.</p><p>“Lord Stark, I might have a solution to your problem.” A voice made itself heard through the war room.</p><p>All eyes turned to a small figure in the back of the command tent, a man not really intimidating in appearance, but with a large trident on his back that revealed his identity.</p><p>“Speak, Lord Reed.” Robb sighed as the crannogman moved forward.</p><p>“We crannogmen are expert scouts, we can detect passages like no other. However, I must admit that we cannot breach the ramparts through the coastal side.” He pointed at the map. “But we haven’t explored the sea side yet. I’ve learnt that a castle like this generates a lot of shit and piss. Surely, they don’t just keep it in there and throw buckets out from the ramparts? Those sewers must lead to the sea.”</p><p>“What do you need?” Robb nodded, not giving away a faint smile he kept at the back of his lips.</p><p>“A few rowboats, and a few good men, expert in silent movement. Wildlings and crannogmen would do the trick. Mormonts can also do the job provided they aren’t fat so as to not get stuck in the sewers.”</p><p>“Who did you just call fat you little…” Lyra Mormont raged but quickly backed down as the looks darted to her.</p><p>“Right.” Robb nodded. “You will have these. But how will we know you have succeeded?”</p><p>“If I succeed in infiltrating the castle, I’ll have the western gate opened when the moon is the highest in the sky, and then you’ll be able to attack.” Reed answered.</p><p>“Very well. You have a week Howland, I need these boats to ferry gold and supplies through the Riverlands, they are precious, don’t waste them.” The Stark lord answered as he dismissed the meeting.</p><p>Robb Stark truly didn’t expect him to succeed, but it was a shot he could afford to take, a week without a dozen rowboats wouldn’t be that hard a strain on logistics, and he could focus on the battle ahead with Tywin Lannister.</p><p>He’d recalled Bran and Edmure Tully’s hosts and made them stay at Pinkmaiden to observe any movement on the Goldroad, and taken a contingent of knights of the Vale to bolster his own heavy horse.</p><p>Good news kept piling up with the fall of the Stormlands, and Arya being safe and sound with Jon. Now all that was left to worry about was the Lannisters…well and the threat that lurked beyond the wall, but that was another issue entirely.</p><p>So, for four days, he waited and waited, looking without much hope at the western gate. And every night when the moon was high in the sky, it did not open. Howland Reed came back every day, saying “they were close to a breakthrough” but nothing came of it.</p><p>Nothing until tonight that is. As Robb walked in front of his tent, a few shouts coming from the outer walls were heard. Nothing unusual, as the soldiers atop the walls generally taunted the Northmen at all hours.</p><p>But this time was different, he could hear large thuds and flops, and sent men to investigate. Then, he saw a man drop from the ramparts, his throat slit. The golden lion sigil on his mail left no room for doubt, this was a Lannister man.</p><p>Then, to Robb’s disbelief, he saw the drawbridge of the western gate slowly lower itself. Quickly, he rallied his troops, in as much silence as could be. However, word spread fast, and soon everyone wanted to be the first to enter the fearsome fortress.</p><p>The entry was a bloodbath. Robb, Rickard Karstark, Brynden Tully and Stevron Frey entered the castle in the second line, and the whole courtyard was already in chaos. Lannisters were fighting men in Tully, Stark or Arryn cloaks, with the lions falling back towards the second set of ramparts, and the infamous lion’s gate.</p><p>
  <em>The lion’s gate had never fallen.</em>
</p><p>Fueled with rage and desire to end it all, Robb lunged forwards.</p><p>“NORTHERNERS, TO THE GATE!” he howled at the top of his lungs, followed by a company of footmen eager to be the first through the legendary feature.</p><p>However, the Lannisters were ready for them. Soon enough, hot oil and rocks were being thrown at the Northerners and Riverlanders, who struggled to keep formation. For a moment, Robb thought he’d be stuck between the outer and inner walls with his host.</p><p>“And now what?” Brynden Tully shook his head.</p><p>Robb was about to answer truthfully that he didn’t know, but a feminine voice interrupted him.</p><p>“Don’t worry kneeler, this is our job.” The blonde-haired woman patted him on the back like he was her best friend and whistled towards the western gate.</p><p>Suddenly, two full-grown giants appeared, holding chains as wide as the width of a full-grown man. Under a flurry of arrows, the giants attached the chains to the iron-barred gate and started pulling.</p><p>Robb and his men stared baffled as the giants shrugged off any attempts on their lives and continued pulling. Then one bar broke, then two, then three, then four. And then the gate fell. And hell followed with it.</p><p>One giant crumbled, from exhaustion or his injuries Robb didn’t know, and didn’t particularly care as he joined his host in storming the Rock.</p><p>The Lannisters were desperate now, as they came at the Northmen under-armoured, holding anything as a weapon. Robb had to fend off two chandelier attacks, three chairs, a stool and even a whole table. But he kept slashing and slashing his way up towards the tower overlooking the sea.</p><p>It was dawn when the fighting finally ended, with Lannisters dropping their swords everywhere. Robb looked at his armour, red in blood and guts from six gruelling hours of fighting, but the sunrise on the ocean in front of him left no doubt as to the result of the battle. He’d won.</p><p>“Lord Stark!” Howland Reed yelled at the top of his lungs; his own body covered in blood. He was accompanying a man looking defeated, but who managed to keep an ounce of dignity nonetheless as he tried to stand up to Robb defiantly. “This, is Kevan Lannister.”</p><p>Robb smiled and eyed the man, who met his gaze easily, still trying to stay as defiant as possible.</p><p>“Well, Ser Kevan.” Robb chuckled. “It seems the Rock isn’t impregnable after all.”</p><p>“My brother will come. And he will crush your host.” Ser Kevan growled.</p><p>“Mayhaps.” Robb shrugged. “But when he comes, I’ll make sure that he knows the north remembers. And I will make sure his incest-ridden Lannister dynasty ends at the foot of the walls of his family home.”</p><p>Kevan didn’t answer, and instead just looked into Robb’s eyes, as if to look for a hint of fear or intimidation. But there was none. Robb then turned his gaze towards his men, who were amassing in the courtyard below.</p><p>“THE ROCK HAS FALLEN!” Robb shouted. “WE ARE VICTORIOUS!”</p><p>“STARK! STARK!”</p><p>“TULLY! TULLY!”</p><p>“JAEHAERYS! JAEHAERYS!”</p><p>A flurry of chants erupted as Robb turned back towards Kevan, smiling from ear to ear.</p><p>“Send a message to your brother. Tell him we’re ready.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shorter chapter this time around, not much else to say really.<br/>Next chapter: Tywin and Robb meet, and a few surprises.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter XV: Loyalty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, apologies for the delay on this chapter, I had a terrible time writing it. Hopefully the next one doesn't take as long, but who knows, I want to deliver on what comes next.</p>
<p>The smut that was promised is in the second POV. Battle scene in the third.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XV</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Stannis</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Stannis sighed and watched as the sun set over the sea to the east of Storm’s End. He was in this very position nearly twenty years ago, holding out against the Targaryen forces, lead by the Reachmen. He stood in this very room and watched the sun set over the Redwyne fleet blockading the fortress. He was a prisoner of his own castle then.</p>
<p>Now, the fleet was gone, replaced by the calm ocean, a rare sight as the autumn storms were frequent at this time of year. But once more, he was a prisoner of his own castle. He desired Storm’s End, and resented Robert when he’d given him Dragonstone instead, for his failure to capture Rhaella and Daenerys Targaryen.</p>
<p>A slap in the face to give it to Renly, truly. A boy of six with no experience. But he had to accept his brother’s decision, for it was a kingly order. And so he took it in stride, for all these years. And when Ned Stark revealed to the world the true parentage of Robert’s supposed children, with Robert lying dead or dying, he’d taken up arms. Because it was his duty, and if he was going to fight his brother, he would.</p>
<p>But he made the mistake to underestimate the North. Never could he have thought that his own allies may turn on him, but one by one they did, taking men, supplies, equipment and ships with them, rallying behind Jaehaerys Targaryen, the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen.</p>
<p>And there was no denying it now. Stannis saw Daeron and Visenya, their silver hair and faint indigo glow in their grey and golden eyes. Unless Ned Stark found a Valyrian or Lyseni whore in Dorne, which considering the man would be impossible, then his parentage couldn’t be discussed anymore. And his men had defected to him, enabling Jaehaerys to triumph over Renly at Summerhall.</p>
<p>His younger brother lay dead on a field, but he didn’t feel anything. No remorse, no compassion, no sadness. Nothing. Just a void. A void that might not be filled ever again. Sometimes he wishes both of them had gotten along. Maybe then…maybe.</p>
<p>He sighed and eyed the figure resting next to him. It had been two days that they had to share this chamber, a grand one, with small walls and rooms that basically made it look like a royal suite. It wasn’t, it was just the refurbished old grain stock, but he wasn’t going to complain.</p>
<p>He shared this chamber with a woman, if you could call her that. She was more like a man, always waddling about in her armour, bearing the arms of House Tarth. He sometimes wondered if she slept in her armour. He hadn’t spoken a word to her, why would he, she was a traitor? But then again, wasn’t he one as well?</p>
<p>“What are you going to do next?” he finally asked, as the woman lying on a straw mat raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“We’ve shared this chamber for two days and this is what you ask me?” she scoffed. “Not my name? Not my house?”</p>
<p>“Judging by the arms on your armour, you are a knight of House Tarth.” Stannis replied. “Now I’ve heard tales about how Lord Selwyn had a daughter that towered over men, and liked to joust and fight more than sow and fix her hair. I know who you are, Lady Brienne.”</p>
<p>“Then you know that I do not particularly like you.” She growled.</p>
<p>“Why?” Stannis scoffed at once. “Because you were on Renly’s side?”</p>
<p>“He was the king.”</p>
<p>“By what right?”</p>
<p>“By the right of the gods!”</p>
<p>“The gods don’t count for shit.” Stannis looked her dead in the eyes. “The law is what matters. The law states that if the king fails to produce male heirs, then the throne falls to his eldest living family relative of the same generation. In this case, his younger brother, me.”</p>
<p>“You…you…”</p>
<p>“I…I had a better claim.” Stannis mocked her voice as she stuttered, trying to find her voice. “But it doesn’t matter now. Renly is dead, and I have made my peace with it. So, will I make my peace with the throne.”</p>
<p>“You plan to just throw your claim away?” Brienne laughed. “You fought your own brother and now you’ll just throw your claim out the bloody window?”</p>
<p>“I made an oath, Lady Brienne. You should know oaths are sacred.”</p>
<p>“I know what oaths are.”</p>
<p>“Then you’ll know that to break it is to become accursed by the gods, or in my case, the lord of light, for the lord of light condemns oathbreakers and will unleash his fury on any who dare break the sacred oaths.” He sighed. “And Jaehaerys is right, House Baratheon owes a debt to House Targaryen, a debt I will spend my life trying to repay.”</p>
<p>“You don’t mind staying celibate for the rest of your life? Or giving up Storm’s End and Dragonstone?”</p>
<p>“When I was younger, I despised Renly for what he took from me. Storm’s End was mine by right, and my brother Robert gave it away. A reward, he said. But his is no reward. This is punishment for my treason.” Stannis continued. “If I have to lose Storm’s End and Dragonstone to pay for it, so be it. His grace has assured me if I serve well, my daughter will get a good marriage. As for my wife, she’s been branded a traitor and will be sent to the Reach for trial. There isn’t much I can do, but we were never that close. I just hope she gets to live in peace and quiet. Going back to Brightwater Keep would soothe her mind.”</p>
<p>“So, you have turned cloak then.”</p>
<p>“I have bent the knee.” Stannis shook his head. “Sometimes a man’s people are more important than a man’s pride. My daughter is my people. She is all I have left, and she deserves the world. I will not throw my life away for the sake of my pride, and I will work to make this kingdom better. I will do my duty, Lady Brienne. But you still haven’t answered my question, what are you going to do? We are both prisoners of this castle.”</p>
<p>Brienne looked him up and down, before sighing and straightening up over the straw mat.</p>
<p>“You aren’t the only one that is thinking about bending the knee.”</p>
<p>“Thinking? What did they offer you?”</p>
<p>“The Queen offered me a position by her side, as a Kingsguard.”</p>
<p>“My congratulations.”</p>
<p>“It feels wrong. Renly was the king.”</p>
<p>“As was I. But Renly is dead, and I made a vow that no descendants of mine will inherit the throne.” Stannis looked at her again, looking for some explanation. “What do you plan on doing if you refuse? Avenge Renly? His killer already lies dead. Avenge Loras? That would be a good fight between warrior women, but hardly solve anything. The King? You wouldn’t get within two feet of him without losing your head, and not like Renly’s death was his fault anyways.”</p>
<p>Brienne nodded.</p>
<p>“What do you think I should do?”</p>
<p>“That is not for me to decide. Follow what you think is right. Why did you join Renly in the first place?”</p>
<p>“I felt like he could be good for the realm. A good king. A just king.”</p>
<p>“Then serve the realm by protecting its King and Queen.” Stannis answered. “If my brother knighted you, remember your vows. Protect the innocent, the weak, the poor. Do your duty as a knight, Lady Brienne. Take up the Queen’s offer to protect her, she will need it.”</p>
<p>“Why? She has white cloaks already.”</p>
<p>“But she asked for you specifically. If she did, it is for good reason.” Stannis sighed. “Another war is coming; I saw it in the flames. Soon, we will have to go North, and the king will take me with him.”</p>
<p>“Robb Stark wouldn’t turn on his cousin.”</p>
<p>“Not Robb Stark. Something else, something I do not understand entirely. A storm is coming, and the king will not let his queen come with him. She’ll need protection.”</p>
<p>Brienne nodded.</p>
<p>“I will sleep on it.”</p>
<p>“See that you do.”</p>
<p>Stannis barely had time to answer when the door opened to reveal a page. Darting his head around, his eyes locked with Stannis’ and the boy announced that the king wanted to see him. Intrigued, Stannis followed the boy out, but before leaving the room, turned to Brienne one last time.</p>
<p>“Remember, Ser Brienne. We must do our duty. Great or small, we must do our duty.”</p>
<p>With that, he left and followed the page down Storm’s End halls, which were basked with sunlight for the first time in sennights, as the weather finally looked promising. He was led to a room which was once his solar, and Renly’s afterwards, where the king had likely set his quarters for the day.</p>
<p>The page opened the door as a kingsguard knight nodded to let him through, and was shocked to see his daughter laughing as she and Jaehaerys were talking over what seemed to be a book of sorts.</p>
<p>“Lord Stannis.” The king greeted him, as Stannis bowed respectfully.</p>
<p>“Your grace.” Stannis said, his mouth slightly agape in shock. “I didn’t expect to find you here with…”</p>
<p>“Oh father, his grace has been very kind to me, do not worry.” Shireen laughed. “We were talking about the Dance of Dragons, and making jokes about the illustrations in the books. I hope when they tell stories about you, they try to draw you better.”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid there won’t be much to tell.” Stannis sighed.</p>
<p>“Nonsense, you’re to be hand of the king!” Shireen crossed her arms. “In any case, I will leave you to your important discussion. It was a pleasure, your grace.”</p>
<p>Shireen bowed down, but before she could leave, the king stopped her.</p>
<p>“Lady Shireen, my wife is currently nursing the children. Maybe you could go there and read them a story? I will lend you the book on the Dance if you wish.”</p>
<p>“May I, really?” Shireen asked, excited.</p>
<p>“Just tell Arianne I sent you, and don’t tear any pages off.”</p>
<p>“I won’t, your grace, I promise.”</p>
<p>Shireen was so excited, that she exited the room without kneeling or bowing before Jaehaerys. Not like the king minded, as he pressed Stannis to take a seat.</p>
<p>“Your daughter is quite the treasure. She is very well educated and has a sharp mind. You must be proud of her.”</p>
<p>“She is Shireen of House Baratheon.” Stannis replied. “She beat greyscale, and followed me everywhere I went without question. She has more of a mind than half my commanders, and writes better than I ever have. I would be foolish not to be proud of her.”</p>
<p>Jaehaerys nodded, and turned to him, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>“What do you think of me, Lord Stannis?”</p>
<p>“Pardon me, your grace?”</p>
<p>“What do you think of me. Feel free to be honest.”</p>
<p>“I would never lie your grace.” Stannis frowned. “I know not. My commanders seem to respect you, and you have beaten by brother in battle despite inferior numbers. However, I while I have no doubt you are a good military commander, I cannot say whether or not you are a fine politician.”</p>
<p>“And there lies the problem, Lord Stannis. I do not know myself.” Jaehaerys sighed. “Which is why I have made you hand of the king.”</p>
<p>“May I ask, your grace, but why? Why me? Surely there was someone else. I raised arms against you, my life was yours to take, but you give me the highest honour in Westeros?”</p>
<p>“Because you are talented. And honourable.” Jaehaerys responded with honesty. “Killing you? I could have, but what difference would it have made? Should Shireen have lived without her father? My uncle always talked about you with high regard. He said you were a proven battle commander, and a fine politician, although your honesty could bear you ill.”</p>
<p>Jaehaerys lunged his hands forward slightly, examining Stannis from head to toe.</p>
<p>“I chose you because there is no one else to trust. I do not want someone that licks my boots and nods like a dog to every order I give. I want a person that is strong enough to make the right, brutal decisions when they matter, and show mercy and compassion when needed. I want someone that can reform this country and King’s Landing from the lowest commoner to the lords paramount. I want someone to tell me when I’m fucking up and when I’m doing something right. I want someone with a sense of duty not only to the realm, but to its people, may they be lowborn or highborn. Does this answer your question?”</p>
<p>“It does, your grace.”</p>
<p>“Make no mistake, Lord Stannis.” Jaehaerys warned him. “If I smell the slightest hint of treachery, I will take your head, and your daughter will not be a proud lady with a large keep and lands, but rather the opposite, I can promise you that.”</p>
<p>“I expected nothing less, your grace.”</p>
<p>“Good. Then you are dismissed, Lord Stannis. Lyonel will escort you back to your rooms.”</p>
<p>“Am I a prisoner, your grace? I thought I was to be your hand.”</p>
<p>“There are still people in Westeros that seek to place you on the throne. Not many, but they exist. This is a precautionary measure, so that they may not get to you.”</p>
<p>“Is that why I share a room with Lady Brienne of Tarth?”</p>
<p>“Oh no.” Jaehaerys smiled. “She has orders to cut you down if you try anything silly.”</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"See it as a test of loyalty. My wife promised her a place in the Kingsguard, but I needed to assure myself that she'd be entirely loyal." Jaehaerys' grin got bigger. "She despised you for betraying your brother. If she killed you, we'd have known that she wasn't to be trusted."</p>
<p>"You used me as bait?"</p>
<p>"As a means to an end. As Hand of the King you are to serve the realm, you just did, you proved to me that Ser Brienne's loyalty is to the realm and not herself or Renly." Jaehaerys shrugged. "Congratulations on your first success, Lord Hand."</p>
<p>Stannis froze for a second, but kept a stoic face as he was led out by the page and a few guards, back towards his chambers. This new king was good, very good. He and his wife had played him perfectly, and with another master stroke, they'd enphasized their point about how his life and that of his family was truly in their hands. But if his interactions with Shireen were any indicator, he cared about her and her condition. He cared about the realm and its people. If he had doubts before, he knew now. Maybe this was the right man to follow.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Arianne</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Calm had returned to the castle as the night fell slowly on Storm’s End. It had been three days since Jae had managed to sway Stannis Baratheon to his side, and it had been three hectic days to manage the logistics of adding the remaining Stormlanders into the Royal Army, while sending the Reachmen home.</p>
<p>By that time, Arianne had managed to recruit another kingsguard loyal to her. Brienne of Tarth was not only a formidable warrior, but also loyal to a fault, and relentless. With Renly dead, Arianne gave her another oath, to protect the realm by wearing the white cloak of the kingsguard she so desired. It hadn’t been hard to persuade Jae, and now the kingsguard had one brand new member, which she’d tasked to spy on Stannis Baratheon in case he got any ideas.</p>
<p>Meanwhile her mother had left for Sunspear to see Quentyn and Trystayne. The boys would probably be ecstatic to see her again, especially Quentyn who had to deal with her father and building a new Dorne, while also keeping tabs on the dragon queen, whose presence grew closer and closer to Westeros with every passing day.</p>
<p>But those were worries for later. For now, her thoughts laid with Daeron and Visenya. Her two children laid in their beds, playing with each other as Jeyne Swann tried to calm them down. The both of them had taken a toll on her, as the birth had been more painful than expected, but she had pulled through. However, the maesters had said it would take some time for her to recover, hence her endless feeling of tiredness over the past few days.</p>
<p>It was the feeling of permanent exhaustion that annoyed her the most. That feeling to not be able to experience as many things as she had before. She couldn’t share her bed with Jae, for it would put her at risk so soon after her pregnancy, and would have to wait another moon.</p>
<p>Another trial, she thought. The wait would be insufferable.</p>
<p>Suddenly two knocks were heard at the door.</p>
<p>“Come in.” Arianne gestured as she sat upright on her chair, closing the book about the History of the Stormlands she’d barely opened.</p>
<p>“Hello, your grace.” Princess Shireen appeared. “I was wondering if I could stay with Prince Daeron and Princess Visenya tonight. I’d like to read them stories.”</p>
<p>The Baratheon girl had been a lifesaver. She was by all accounts mature beyond her years, a well-studied and intelligent woman. However, unlike her father, she was much more joyful, and her smile could brighten anyone’s day. It was a shame her face was disfigured by greyscale, but she bore that burden with exceptional dignity and strength.</p>
<p>More than that, Shireen loved spending time with Daeron and Visenya, and she and Archibald would often stay up at night reading stories for the both of them. And so, Shireen found herself at her side more often than naught.</p>
<p>This made her come up with a plan. For most of the previous days, she and Jae had to take care of the children themselves, and as such hadn’t spent much time together. But this was an opportunity.</p>
<p>“Well, Jae and I did want to have a night to ourselves.” Arianne thought. “Are you sure you can handle it?”</p>
<p>“Of course, your grace, they’re only babies!”</p>
<p>“Oh, I wasn’t talking about them, but Archibald can be a bore, he’ll become more interested in the stories than them, and ask a bunch of questions.” Arianne smiled. “I wouldn’t want to bore you with his presence.”</p>
<p>“It’s quite alright, your grace.” Shireen smiled. “I love any company!”</p>
<p>“Well then, as long as Ser Archibald doesn’t mind, then sure.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, your grace!”</p>
<p>Shireen quickly left to find the Yronwood knight and Arianne felt relieved. Finally she and Jae could have their night together, their first without Daeron and Visenya since their birth.</p>
<p>“Lady Jeyne.” Arianne asked. “Please prepare the children’s chambers and have Ser Archibald and Ser Balon on duty, ‘tis getting late after all. I’ll have the other two dismissed for the night, while Ser Brienne guards Lord Stannis. Then please fetch my cousin, I’d like to speak with her.”</p>
<p>“Of course, your grace, but which one?”</p>
<p>“Tyene, if you may.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do it this instant, your grace. Have a good night.”</p>
<p>Lady Jeyne Swann excused herself as Arianne nodded. It wasn’t long till Tyene came into her rooms.</p>
<p>“You asked for me, your grace?” she said, half-jokingly.</p>
<p>“Come now, Tyene.” Arianne winced. “I told you never to call me that, it’s annoying.”</p>
<p>“Just jesting, cousin.” Tyene smirked. “What did you bring me here for?”</p>
<p>“Well, I’d like to surprise my husband. You may know of my predicament at the moment.”</p>
<p>“I’m aware. Oh. OH.” Tyene suddenly smiled brightly. “I’ll do whatever is necessary to please my king, Arianne.”</p>
<p>“I have no doubt that you will.” Arianne grinned. “Now let’s get you into more comfortable clothes…”</p>
<p>It wasn’t more than an hour till the door opened slowly, revealing Jae, who’d likely spent the evening with his council debating on how to approach the capital. He wasn’t tired, and looked surprised as he saw Arianne alone in the room.</p>
<p>“Where are Daeron and Visenya?” he quickly asked, planting a kiss on her lips as he shed his sword and clothing, moving closer to her grasp.</p>
<p>“In the other room. Ser Balon and Ser Archibald are standing guard, and Shireen is with them.” She answered. “Which means we have tonight to ourselves.”</p>
<p>“Arianne, the maesters were very clear. We can’t…” Jae started but she just moved a finger to his lips, silencing him.</p>
<p>“I know what the maesters said.” She whispered. “But I damn well want to experience pleasure, and while you won’t be inside of me for another moon, I think I’ll settle with you being inside of someone else.”</p>
<p>“Arianne, I won’t lay with anyone but you.” Jae said, his voice as serious as ever.</p>
<p>“But what if I gave you permission, my husband?” she smirked. “Tyene, would you mind coming, to try and persuade him?”</p>
<p>“Of course, my queen.” Her cousin appeared behind her, wearing a small robe that didn’t cover much, outlining every curve in her body.</p>
<p>“Tyene is beautiful, isn’t she? Look at that face.” She brought her cousin closer and closer to her, until they were virtually on top of each other. “Look at that body.”</p>
<p>She moved in and cupped Tyene’s jaw, bringing it to hers as they drew in for a long and passionate kiss, their tongues darting within each other’s mouths.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you want her?” Arianne asked as she removed herself from Tyene’s mouth and moved back towards Jae, kissing his lips and going down his neck.</p>
<p>“You promised to give me pleasure when I sought it, husband.” She chuckled. “Right now, we cannot fuck, but that doesn’t mean you cannot bring me pleasure by fucking my dear cousin right here.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START</strong>
</p>
<p>Moving away from Jae, she turned back to her cousin and ripped the dress apart in one quick move of her hands, grabbing at Tyene’s breasts and suckling them slowly. Quickly, she turned her cousin over and pinned her, Tyene quickly undoing Arianne’s dress, leaving her naked as she declined to wear any smallclothes.</p>
<p>Arianne grabbed Tyene’s thighs and spread her legs open, before turning to Jae once more.</p>
<p>“Come now, Jae.” She smirked. “I want you to fuck her till she is nothing more than a quivering mess. I want you to turn her into your slut for the night. I want her to plead for your seed like Nymeria did. I want you to ravage her, Jae.”</p>
<p>“Is that what you want?” Jae asked as he moved in to kiss her neck, pinching one of her nipples as his hands slowly grabbed her from behind.</p>
<p>“Yes, Jae. Fuck her. Make me cum from her cries of pleasure and mercy.” Arianne taunted seductively.</p>
<p>“Very well.” Jae smiled, taking off his shirt, revealing his muscled chest. “How can I refuse my wife’s desire?”</p>
<p>Jae moved to bring his mouth towards Tyen’s thighs, but Arianne stopped him right then and there.</p>
<p>“No foreplay.” She warned him.</p>
<p>Tyene looked disappointed, but quickly relented as Arianne moved away from the centre of the bed towards the side, waiting for both of them to go at it.</p>
<p>Jae slowly undid his breeches, freeing his manhood and bringing it towards Tyene’s now dripping folds.</p>
<p>“OH FUCK, YES!” Tyene cried out as Jae entered her, slowly but surely. “Oh, seven hells, it feels so good!”</p>
<p>Jae quickly moved his cock in and out of Tyene, as he slowly moved his lips over her body, kissing her in all the right places, from her neck to her breasts.</p>
<p>By then her cousin was struggling to keep up, moaning Jae’s name with every thrust, but it still wasn’t enough for her. She needed Tyene to scream.</p>
<p>“Harder, Jae! Fuck her like a wolf would!” she ordered.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long till Jae stopped being gentle. Slowly, his thrusts became faster and faster as Tyene couldn’t keep up.</p>
<p>“YES, YES, YES, FUCKKK!” Tyene screamed. “AH, YES, I WANT IT DEEPER, HARDER, MY KING, PLEASE!”</p>
<p>“You heard her, Jae.” Arianne smirked. “Slap her arse, I want to her her scream.”</p>
<p>Jae did as told and brought his hand towards Tyene’s round arse and slapped her. It wasn’t a hard slap, but enough to leave a red mark.</p>
<p>“AH!” Tyene screamed out. “AGAIN!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Slap</em>
</p>
<p>Jae’s hand came back down on her arse, and Tyene screamed once more, while Jae didn’t slow down his thrusts into her.</p>
<p>“AGAIN! I’M YOUR WHORE TONIGHT MY KING, TREAT ME LIKE ONE!”</p>
<p>Arianne smirked, Tyene had such a dirty mouth, and she liked it. She could feel her orgasm building, but she needed more from her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Slap.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Slap</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Slap</em>
</p>
<p>With every slap Tyene received on her arse, Tyene screamed out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Finally, she couldn’t take anymore as Jae rampaged through her cunt, leaving her a sweaty mess on the bed.</p>
<p>“YES…AHHH...FUCK…AHH…MY…KKAAAH! I’M CUMMING!” Tyene screamed as an orgasm likely ripped through her body.</p>
<p>But Jae wasn’t done, and he needed Tyene to be completely broken.</p>
<p>“Harder, Jae, you’ve been too gentle.” She smirked as Tyene raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Jae spread Tyene’s legs further apart, and grabbed at her throat, choking her slightly. She could feel Tyene’s surprise, but her cousin didn’t react. Instead, Jae continued pounding at her cunt, biting her on the shoulder roughly, enough to draw blood.</p>
<p>“FUCK YES!” Tyene screamed out “FUCK ME, MY KING, I LOVE YOUR BIG COCK IN MY CUNT, AHHH…YES…YES…I’M YOUR LITTLE SLUT MY KING…PLEASE MAKE ME YOURS!”</p>
<p>Jae continued to ram inside her cunt biting at her shoulder even deeper as he relaxed his hold from her throat. With his free hand, he plunged a finger into her arse, who’d been neglected until then.</p>
<p>“Do you like this Tyene?” Jae asked her. “Do you like both your holes being filled?”</p>
<p>“YES!” Tyene screamed</p>
<p>“Good. Let’s try with more.” Jae smirked as he moved one more finger, then two, then three, before pushing his whole hand inside Tyene’s gaping hole.</p>
<p>“AHHHH!” Tyene screamed, the ecstasy of having both her holes filled likely being too much for her. “I NEED…MORE…MY KING, PLEASE, FUCK! AHHHH YES…YES…I LOVE IT, I LOVE YOUR COCK DEEP INSIDE OF ME! I LOVE WHEN YOU FILL BOTH MY CUNT AND MY ARSE, YESSSSS!”</p>
<p>Her cousin’s wild screams were too much for Arianne, who finally came with a shriek and Jae’s name on her lips. It wasn’t long till Tyene joined her, as Jae biting her nipple was the last blow to her pride.</p>
<p>“I’M CUMMING AGAIN!” she screamed as her juices covered Jae’s body once more. This time though, Arianne refused Jae continue pounding inside her.</p>
<p>“Fuck her face.” She ordered. “I want you to get your release down her throat.”</p>
<p>Jae nodded and Arianne moved towards Tyene, helping her to get upright as she panted on the bed. She guided Jae’s cock towards her cousin’s mouth, who barely had any chance to register what was happening to her.</p>
<p>“It’s huge…” were her last words as Jae’s manhood engulfed her mouth.</p>
<p>“MMMPH!” Tyene reacted in surprise, but Arianne shoved her head down Jae’s shaft without any hesitation, guiding Jae’s hands to the back of Tyene’s head, encouraging his to keep them there.</p>
<p>“Don’t move, Tyene.” Arianne smirked at her, looking at her watery eyes as she knew Tyene struggled to take on the full length of Jae’s cock.</p>
<p>Jae hit Tyene’s gag reflex quickly, but Arianne pushed Tyene through it. Quickly, she choked for a few seconds, her eyes giving away a few tears, which rolled down her cheeks. Arianne kept her there though, and soon enough Tyene was moaning as Jae’s cock was now lodged in her throat.</p>
<p>Seeing this, Jae quickly started thrusting in and out of Tyene’s throat, keeping his shaft inside of her, groaning as Tyene only managed to let out simple moans.</p>
<p>“Gurk…gurk…gurk…gurk…hmmm…glug…glug…gurk.”</p>
<p>Seeing her cousin defenceless against Jae’s cock turned Arianne on again, and she left Tyene to finger herself slightly once more, waiting for her release as the tear, spit and drool covered mess of her cousin made her inching closer to release.</p>
<p>Tyene continued to slobber all over Jae’s cock for another minute, spit now covering her chin. Arianne felt herself closer and closer, and with a howl, came once more as she covered her fingers with her release.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long till Jae reached his breaking point either. With a growl, he took Tyene and thrust deep into her, her cousin’s eyes going wide as she was brought down every inch of Jae’s shaft, making him come with an animalistic cry.</p>
<p>“FUCK, TYENE!” Jae cried out as he came down her throat, his seed going directly down as he removed his cock from her mouth. Quickly, Tyene panted, tears, spit and drool mixing with Jae’s seed overflowing from her mouth and onto her chins.</p>
<p>Tyene coughed twice, and Arianne as quick to go wipe her off any of Jae’s cum that had overflowed, licking her cum-soaked fingers and watching the mess Jae left of her cousin with a smile.</p>
<p>“That…was…amazing…cough…” Tyene managed to whisper, her legs shaking as Arianne noticed she had came again.</p>
<p>Arianne smirked and stroked Jae’s cock for a moment, clearing any cum that hadn’t gone onto Tyene with her mouth.</p>
<p>“You want to know the best part?” she eyed Tyene with a devilish grin. “We aren’t done till you’re not able to walk for a week, dear cousin. You’re my whore for the night, remember?”</p>
<p>Tyene blushed and stroked Jae’s cock for a few minutes, and soon enough, it was hard again.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Tyene let out as Arianne smirked, guiding Jae’s cock towards Tyene’s folds once more.</p>
<p>“Take her arse, my love.” She smiled as Tyene got ready to be impaled yet again. “We have all night after all.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END</strong>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The next morning, Arianne stretched her arms, as she saw Tyene sleeping by her side. Jae was already up, as usual, but this time he was on the edge of the bed, already dressed, reading a missive that had likely been slipped through the door. She saw his expression was stoic, and he was frowning.</p>
<p>“What is it?” she asked.</p>
<p>“News from Dragonstone.” Jae turned to her with a worried look. “Daenerys Targaryen has landed. With three dragons.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Robb</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Here they were, this would be the final battle one way or another. Robb’s army was as ready as one could be, and it would be him to lead the charge. Either he would enter Deep Den as the victor, or die on the Goldroad tonight.</p>
<p>His commanders and advisors stood silent in the command tent. Tywin Lannister’s thirty thousand troops had reached Deep Den before he had, annihilating his first plan of dragging the Lannister forces through a siege. Though, he knew, time was on his side.</p>
<p>He’d managed to scrape the forces sent at Bitterbridge back to his main force, which had been cut by a third due to the garrisons he needed to maintain, from The Crag to Casterly Rock.</p>
<p>He couldn’t count on starving out Tywin’s armies at the Rock either. The once mighty fortress was now a half-ruin, and it would take years if not decades to restore it to its former glory. No, he would need to meet him on the field, and destroy him.</p>
<p>“How many men did we manage to rally?” Robb asked, eyeing each of his commanders, while placing a hand over Grey Wind, who had stayed by his side during this entire campaign.</p>
<p>“Three-and-ten thousand, Lord Stark.” Brynden Tully answered. “My nephew offered ten thousand more but…”</p>
<p>“I refused.” Robb cut in. “I am very much aware, and I thank your nephew’s offer to help, Ser Brynden, but this is a unique situation, and I must consider the possibilities. If I should perish in battle today, I will need Lord Tully to do everything in his power to stop any relief of the capital, from Pinkmaiden to the Stony Sept. My cousin, the king, is at the gates of King’s Landing, we must not let the Lannisters get to him.”</p>
<p>Brynden Tully nodded.</p>
<p>“We have fifteen thousand northmen, seven thousand rivermen and a thousand valemen. The rest of the Vale forces are with Lord Royce at the Antlers.” Rickard Karstark added.</p>
<p>“Lord Royce has his orders. He is to reunite with the Dornish-Stormlander host at Hayford whenever they choose to siege the capital. What he can spare are to bar any possibility of the Lannister host retreating through the Gold Road.” Robb added. “Do we have any idea on the status of Tywin’s forces?”</p>
<p>“Most of his host is comprised of footmen, it seems much of his cavalry was lost in the Riverlands and at the Trident.” Stevron Frey replied.</p>
<p>“Aye, but he still has eight thousand cavalrymen.” Roose Bolton whispered. “We only have six thousand.”</p>
<p>“Six thousand Northern horse are more than enough to plow through their cavalry.” Rickard Karstark laughed. “Two of theirs aren’t even worth one of hours.”</p>
<p>There was some cheering but Robb stood silent, contemplating the map and the location of Tywin’s camp.</p>
<p>“We are outnumbered, we night to fight where the woodlands can be used to hide our real numbers, right outside the Key’s Hills.” Robb pointed to a point on the map, located between two wooded areas. “But we need our own cavalry to be able to charge at the enemy, we need to make use of the plain beyond the hills. It is there where we shall give battle.”</p>
<p>There was a rumbling of agreement in the tent, and Robb rose up.</p>
<p>“Ser Brynden, you will have the left flank. Lord Bolton will accompany you there and hold the River cavalrymen.” He gestured towards them. “I will lead our right flank along with Lord Karstark and the rest of the Northern horse. Our centre will be led by the Greatjon and Lord Frey, and hold our infantrymen and archers. Our reserve footmen and cavalry will be placed under Alysanne Mormont’s command.”</p>
<p>The lords nodded and preparations were made. Soon enough, the camp was rustling with activity, as the host prepared itself to march.</p>
<p>His host reached the battlefield early the next day, and Robb could finally see the battlefield. Tywin Lannister had disposed his forces on the plain behind a small stream, and lined up his forces much like him, with cavalry on the flanks and footmen in the centre. Amidst all the banners, none were from houses other than the Westerlands and Crownlands, a good sign, meaning neither Reachmen nor Stormlanders took the Old Lion’s side.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he felt a jolt as another horse rushed up to him, and beside that horse, a direwolf matching Greywind in size, with darker fur.</p>
<p>“You don’t think I’d let you run into battle alone?”</p>
<p>“Not for a moment.” Robb smiled as he recognized his brother Bran. “How was your expedition?”</p>
<p>“Could be better.”</p>
<p>“How was she?”</p>
<p>“Beautiful. And too smart for her own good.”</p>
<p>Robb nodded.</p>
<p>“We need her family if we are to hold the kingdoms, I’ve already told you that.”</p>
<p>“I know. But I feel like I’m missing something.”</p>
<p>“You’ll find it eventually. Now it’s time to look death in the eyes, for it may be our last day.”</p>
<p>“Not today.” Bran shook his head. “I don’t know about you but I’m not dying before I see Jon again. It’s been too long.”</p>
<p>“Aye, it has.” Robb sighed. “I can’t believe it has been two years.”</p>
<p>“From bastard to king, a story for the ages.” Bran chuckled. “Let’s hope we may yet live to see the crown so many of our people died for be placed atop his head. I’ll never forgive my self if it was all for naught.”</p>
<p>Robb nodded. He hadn’t considered the possibility, but it was true that many northmen wouldn’t come back to their families today.</p>
<p>“You don’t have Longclaw.” Robb observed as he looked his younger brother up and down.</p>
<p>“I gave it to Dacey. It was the right thing to do.”</p>
<p>Robb nodded, as he watched the last of his rearguard take position on the plains behind him.</p>
<p>“Lord Karstark, are we in position?”</p>
<p>“We are, Lord Stark.” Rickard Karstark nodded to his left.</p>
<p>“Let’s end this.” Robb nodded. “Have archers at the ready.”</p>
<p>The first volley stung, but the Lannister forces stayed just out of range, it seemed that Tywin had learnt from Renly’s mistakes at Summerhall, and stayed put. Robb needed him to make a mistake.</p>
<p>“We need our wings to bait them out.” Robb commanded, and soon enough the word spread to the left flank.</p>
<p>The Northern horse led by Roose Bolton galloped down the flank, but it wasn’t much of a charge rather than a disorganized run. He saw Bolton’s forces gradually being beaten back by the Westerlander’s cavalry, with the erratic northern charge stopped and pushed back towards Brynden Tully’s lines.</p>
<p>“What in the seven hells was that?” Robb asked Lord Karstark in disbelief.</p>
<p>“That charge was disorganized, it seems that Lord Bolton may have encountered terrain or swamps?”</p>
<p>“Shit, their right wing will hit Tully unaware, have his forces redeploy towards the woods now!”</p>
<p>Lord Karstark nodded and immediately dispatched a messenger. The message couldn’t have come at a better time, as he saw the right wing slam into the Riverlander forces in the distance. However, Brynden Tully was a capable commander, and it seemed like much of his forces had been taken out of the fight with success.</p>
<p>That left his centre left without any cavalry support. As such, the Westerlander cavalry wreaked havoc in the centre, as some footmen started rushing into the fray.</p>
<p>“We need to reinforce our centre!” Lord Karstark pleaded, but Robb stood stoic.</p>
<p>“They’ll have to hold.” Robb looked attentively at the enemy right flank, as if waiting for something.</p>
<p>“Lord Stark, we need to commit…”</p>
<p>Robb silenced him with a fling of his arm, and pointed towards the woods. Suddenly, three volleys of arrows erupted, decimating the Lannister right flank, as they tried sending cavalrymen to drive out the Northern archers.</p>
<p>“NOW!” Robb sounded the charge, and the right wing sprang into action.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the bulk of the Northern horse ran at the enemy, Robb ahead of the fray, chanting their way towards their opponents on the other side of the stream.</p>
<p>The blow was devastating, as lances, horses and swords collided in unison. Soon, the Westerlander right flank had completely collapsed as Robb was still on his horse, lance in hand, as he struck left and right, swapping his lance for a sword.</p>
<p>He eyed around him, but both Bran and Summer had gone, likely lost in the midst of battle. Greywind was also missing likely hunting down enemy horses left and right. He didn’t have to worry about that right now, as he fought his way towards the rearguard, hoping to outflank the enemy centre.</p>
<p>Soon enough, the right wing of the westerlander army collapsed, and Robb managed to take advantage of this opportunity to slam into the Lannister centre, where he was joined by numerous footmen.</p>
<p>This was his moment. He cut his way through the Lannister cavalry with a madman’s fury, but at some point, a lance struck his horse in the guts, leaving Robb sprawling on the grass.</p>
<p>His shoulder hurt like hell, but thankfully, his legs were alright. However, his swings were messy, and although he managed to beat back any men thrown at him, the pain in his shoulder started aching more and more.</p>
<p>There was no time to worry about that though, as Robb saw Rickard Karstark approach him atop his horse.</p>
<p>“Lord Stark, take my horse!” the lord yelled but Robb declined.</p>
<p>“That is out of the question, Lord Karstark!” he yelled. “Get the cavalry to reform and outflank the Lannisters attacking our centre, we can end this here and now, that’s an order!”</p>
<p>Lord Karstark stood there confuse but finally nodded and went off. Robb sighed in relief. If we had to die, let it be in a victory rather than a defeat. Suddenly, while looking for enemy positions, he found the banner of the old lion floating in the distance.</p>
<p>Smiling, he rushed towards it, ignoring the pain and lunging towards the Lannister forces with a few men. He swiftly dispatched the men guarding the path towards Tywin Lannister. His shoulder ached, but it wasn’t going to let it stop him.</p>
<p>Without a word, his blade met Tywin’s, as their gazes met through their helmets. Although Robb gained the upper hand, his shoulder pain came more and more apparent with every strike, as he struggled to bring his sword down with every new blow.</p>
<p>He could see Tywin smiling through his visor, as he raised his sword and locked it with Robb’s.</p>
<p>“You’ll die today, Stark.” Tywin roared.</p>
<p>“Aye, but I won’t be the last of the Starks.” Robb howled back, as Tywin’s blade found Robb’s shoulder, making him drop his sword as he clutched his injury. “And you’ll join me soon enough.”</p>
<p>“I’m coming, father.” Robb closed his eyes and waited for the blow to come.</p>
<p>But it never did. Instead, he saw Tywin drop his sword, blood gushing through his throat, garbling nonsense as he clutched his wound and fell to the ground, dead.</p>
<p>Robb looked at the man standing behind him, his sword bloodied as he removed it from Tywin Lannister’s neck, and offered him a hand.</p>
<p>“Why do I have to save your ass every fucking time?” he yelled.</p>
<p>Robb laughed as he took his sword in hand.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Bran.”</p>
<p>“Well don’t thank me yet, there’ still some cleaning up to do.” He said as a few men charged him. “Stand behind me.”</p>
<p>The battle lasted a few more minutes until the Westerlanders saw that combat was futile. They were outflanked and slowly being mowed down by the cavalry and footmen. Victory was theirs, and soon enough the Westerlanders were dropping their swords to the ground. Eight thousand men lay dead, seven thousand more were captured, while the northern forces had lost only four thousand men, including Leobald Tallhart and Roose Bolton.</p>
<p>Victory was theirs, and now King’s Landing stood alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: Family reunion.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter XVI: Soar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Smut in the first POV, not a lot<br/>Also, remember about Bran/Val not being sexual? I lied.<br/>Well not true, I wasn't going to make it that way, but I ended up needing it for the plot's convenience. You'll see why eventually.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XVI</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Brandon</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>If Brandon wasn’t already worried about his brother, he’d wished he was somewhere else. Victory over Tywin Lannister was complete. The old lion was dead, by his hand, and his armies completely destroyed. The only pockets of resistance left were King’s Landing and its surroundings.</p><p>However, victory had come at a cost. Four thousand men lay dead, and a thousand more wouldn’t live to see the end of the week. Roose Bolton and Leobald Tallhart were dead, along with many others, but he couldn’t spare a thought for them right now. Only one thing mattered.</p><p>Seeing that the maester had finished his work, he rose up from his chair and hurried towards him.</p><p>“Will he live?”</p><p>“I’m not sure.” The maester answered. “Your brother has suffered a dislocated shoulder and several deep cuts across his chest, including one that went close to severing an artery. I’ve stitched him up, but he has lost a lot of blood. Time only will tell if he lives or not. I’m afraid I’ve done all I can, and his fate rests with the gods.”</p><p>Bran nodded and came closer to his brother’s figure, laying flat on the bed, bandages all over his body. Slowly, he took Robb’s hand and squeezed it with his own.</p><p>“Please Robb.” Bran pleaded with tears in his eyes. “Don’t abandon me. Don’t abandon us. For mother, for Alys, for Cregan, for Arya, Sansa, Rickon and Jon, don’t do this to me do you hear? I command you to live, Robb!”</p><p>He sighed deeply. Had he heard him? Or was it futile?</p><p>“You must let him rest. I fear you cannot do much here.” The maester said once more.</p><p>Bran nodded and placed Robb’s hand back on the makeshift bed. Drawing a deep breath, he took his coat and cape, and headed outside.</p><p>Slowly, he made his way back towards his tent, walking slowly as people saluted him on the way. Their faces were full of joy of having won a great victory, and the prospect of going home soon. His face wasn’t one of joy, but a sombre one.</p><p>In fact, he couldn’t tell the difference between his mood now and before. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d smiled, actually. Was it when Robb announced Jon’s true parentage? Or was it even before that, when he won the tourney at Robb’s wedding with all the family present? Or was it even before that?</p><p>He sighed and continued moving towards his tent, his friend for Karhold, Torrhen, pulled him aside.</p><p>“What’s with your mood. Bran?” Torrhen smiled. “You killed the Old Lion himself! We’ve scored a great victory today.”</p><p>“A sword in a man’s back is hardly an honourable way to kill.” Bran answered gravely.</p><p>“If there’s one thing I’ve learned about this fucking war” Torrhen replied. “Is that honour doesn’t count for shit. The only thing that matters is being alive at the end of it. You’re alive. He’s not.”</p><p>“What’s the point of being alive if you can’t protect the ones you love?”</p><p>“Listen, Bran.” Torrhen put a hand on his shoulder. “You can’t save everyone. Sometimes the gods just decide that you’ve accomplished your destiny here and recall you to their halls. Lord Stark is a warrior, he’s seen worse, I’ve no doubt he’ll pull through.”</p><p>“How do you know that?”</p><p>“He has the best maesters with him and it isn’t the first time he’s been injured.”</p><p>“This is different, Torrhen. He’s been gravely wounded. Heavy bleeding.” Bran got tears in his eyes. “He’s unconscious and the maesters don’t know if he’ll wake up again.”</p><p>“It’s graver than I heard then.” Torrhen frowned. “I thought it was just a bruised shoulder and a few cuts. I’m sorry Bran, I…”</p><p>“Don’t be. You couldn’t have known.” Torrhen sighed. “Listen, I was supposed to go celebrate with Eddard and the Smalljon in town today, but if you need someone to stay by your side…”</p><p>“No.” Bran pushed Torrhen’s hand away from his shoulder. “You shouldn’t have to bear this burden with me. Go enjoy yourselves, it is a great victory we’ve achieved, but I don’t feel like celebrating.”</p><p>“Bran…”</p><p>“Go, Torrhen, before I drag you there myself.”</p><p>With a sigh his friend nodded and hugged him before leaving. He would have accepted Torrhen’s offer to stay with him any day, but not this one. To everyone else, this was a victory to celebrate, he shouldn’t have to drag his worries with them. Let Torrhen and the others drink to this, he could stay with his demons.</p><p>He finally found the entry to his tent as dusk set in, but something wasn’t right, he had this eerie feeling of being watched. Briefly looking around him, he saw nothing out of the ordinary, until a voice called him out of the shadows.</p><p>“Is it me you’re looking for, young wolf?”</p><p>“Val.” Bran said, simply. “You’re alive.”</p><p>“I wished I could say the same for you, but it seems like some piece of you died out there.” She answered. “You look like shit.”</p><p>“My brother is standing on the bridge between life and death, how the fuck do you think I’d be?”</p><p>To his surprise, she didn’t lash out or even answer, but instead stood straight, her eyes looking down as she set her braid behind her back, then up towards him.</p><p>“Listen, young wolf.” She said, smiling, in a voice that seemed almost…tender. “You cannot do anything for him now. Get some rest, mayhaps pray to the old gods if you believe in this kind of thing. You don’t have the power to magically heal wounds, young wolf.”</p><p>Bran nodded and entered the tent.</p><p>“Let me keep you company.” She grabbed his hand as he made his way inside the tent. “I know what it means to lose someone.”</p><p>Bran nodded. He didn’t have the strength to argue anymore, as he led her inside, and sat on his small bed.</p><p>“Have you ever lost someone?” Bran asked.</p><p>“My mother and my father.” Val sighed. “And my lover.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be.” She answered, nervously sitting next to him. “I’ve long made my peace with their deaths.”</p><p>“How long did it take you?”</p><p>“I never really knew my father. He died fighting another tribe, and I was young, I couldn’t remember.” She sighed. “My mother died, killed by a falling tree when we were moving south, and my lover died scaling the war while preparing a raid on the crows. For the last ones, it didn’t take much. We free folk are used to death so much, that despair and grief soon pass, and we go on to worry about our survival.”</p><p>“Do you never miss them?”</p><p>“Of course, I miss them!” Val hissed. “But when you live in a world where you can die at any moment, you don’t linger over the dead. You celebrate the long life they’ve had, and urge their children or relatives to move on. My mother wouldn’t have wanted me to grieve over her for long, and your brother likely doesn’t want you to worry about him every single moment of every day.”</p><p>Bran nodded sombrely.</p><p>“All of this made me realise something. If Robb dies, then Cregan becomes the new Stark of Winterfell, but he won’t rule.” He continued, looking Val in the eyes. “I’ll have to be his regent till he comes of age, and I know nothing about ruling, or what it means to be Lord of Winterfell. I didn’t want this; I didn’t want any of this.”</p><p>Bran started sobbing quietly, as Val took his head and placed it on her shoulders.</p><p>“I forgot what it meant to be happy.” Bran let out as tears rolled down his cheeks. “I don’t know what to do. I’m scared.”</p><p>“Shhh. You need to forget about your brother for the night, young wolf.” Val said softly. “You need to forget about these thoughts for a moment. You need to learn to be happy again. Show your smile, not your frown.”</p><p>Val then closed her eyes and brought her lips to his. It was a small kiss, but Bran was too far in to care, and reciprocated it, slowly, before realising what he’d done.</p><p>“I…I can’t.” Bran shook his head. “I’m to be married.”</p><p>“But you aren’t.” Val smiled. “Do you want this?”</p><p>“I…I don’t know…I…”</p><p>“You need to forget about everything, young wolf.” The wildling woman smiled as she undid her top, revealing her beautiful breasts, which made Bran blush. “Let us have this night together, in happiness and pleasure, and forget about both our troubles. We both want this, young wolf.”</p><p>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START</strong>
</p><p>Bran didn’t argue as she leaned in to kiss him again, slowly undoing his top, revealing his naked chest. She spared no time in pushing away the rest of her clothes, slowly undoing every garment she wore, until she was completely naked.</p><p>She was beautiful, a true beauty of the North, and even though his honour screamed at him to stop, he couldn’t. She was right, he needed to forget about Robb, lest he wouldn’t sleep for days. And so, he abandoned himself to her kisses, to her touches.</p><p>Soon, he was naked as well, but as green as he was, he preferred to let Val take control. Soon enough, she stroked his manhood, making it bulge to a size Bran didn’t know was possible.</p><p>Val smirked and licked her lips, moving to bring Bran’s manhood towards her folds. Bran felt her dripping sex, and by the looks of it, she was very wet already.</p><p>Suddenly, Val dropped down on his cock, as he groaned in surprise.</p><p>“Ah…” Val moaned. “Try to hold it in as long as you can, young wolf.”</p><p>Bran nodded as Val started moving up and down, her breasts bouncing as she did so, moaning with every bounce she’d make on his chest. Soon enough, Bran found his rhythm and answered with small thrusts of his own.</p><p>“My…wolf…ahh…is learning…ahh…” Val moaned as she continued riding him.</p><p>Soon enough, Bran lost himself in bliss and pleasure, thrusting wildly insider her, and bringing her closer and closer. He moved towards her, taking her breasts in his lips and kissing them slowly, earning a few more moans from the wildling.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt Val shudder, and by reflex, moved his mouth away from her lips. The wildling was faster though, and brought his lips to hers immediately. She moaned into his mouth, as he felt juices dripping on his shaft.</p><p>He didn’t pay it any attention, grabbing her tongue with his, and continued thrusting deep inside of her, as he felt her moan louder and louder.</p><p>Her moans combined to the juices dripping on his cock, and the warmth of Val’s cunt were soon too much to bear for him. He broke the kiss and stared into Val’s eyes.</p><p>“Val…I’m going to cum.”</p><p>“Go ahead…right inside of me!” she pleaded as she kept her pace.</p><p>It only took a few more thrusts for Bran to spend inside of her cunt, his release soon painting the wildling’s insides white.</p><p>“For a green boy…that wasn’t bad at all…” Val smirked, unleashing her braid as she let her blonde hair flow freely. “Now let’s teach you how to take control…”</p><p>Bran kissed her and started moving his cock out of her cunt, but the wildling just sat on it harder. He smiled as the wildling smirked, biting his ear.</p><p>“The night is ours, young wolf.” She whispered, and Bran moved towards her neck, biting it as Val shrieked in pain and surprise.</p><p>“Let me show you how I take control…”</p><p>When Bran went to sleep that night, he did so with a beautiful woman in his arms, their bodies intertwined and his manhood buried deep within her. For the first time in what felt like years, Bran went to sleep with someone by his side, and a smile on his face.</p><p>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END</strong>
</p><p>The next morning hit hard, as the realisation of what he’d done set in, and regret filled his heart.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Jaehaerys</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>As soon as the dragon queen landed, Jae felt an urge to go and meet her directly on her island. His advisors calmed him down from that idea however. If she came to conquer or offer an alliance, it was best she came to them rather than he come to her, for that would put her in a position of strength.</p><p>And so, he waited for a few days, until the raven finally came, offering him to come to Dragonstone to discuss an alliance. What reassured Jae was that the dragon queen wished no ill will upon him, but she still seemed determined to go after power.</p><p>Ravens flew, and finally Daenerys Targaryen agreed to meet at Storm’s End instead of Dragonstone, under a flag of truce. The autumn storms had lessened in intensity, and her venue could be arranged properly.</p><p>Jaehaerys made a show to present all of his power, and ordered most of his army to camp outside of the walls under the banners of their houses. In total, over sixty thousand men waited under the walls of Storm’s End, waiting for the fateful day.</p><p>And today was that day. Clear skies, a perfect time for travelling over the usually rough seas around the fortress, and both he and Arianne were getting ready for the occasion.</p><p>“What do you think she’ll want?” he asked Arianne, who had recovered from her childbirth and as beautiful as ever, a golden robe draping her body.</p><p>“The throne.” She sighed. “She’ll think it is her birthright, by blood.”</p><p>Jae nodded.</p><p>“I won’t let it go that easily.” He shook his head. “I’m too far gone for that. If she wanted it, she should have come a lot earlier, before my f…uncle died.”</p><p>“Then so be it.” Arianne kissed his lips, nibbling slightly at his jaw. “You know I’ll follow you, whichever decision you wish to make. Besides, she hasn’t conquered anything here.”</p><p>“Yet.” Jae was quick to point out that although she hadn’t done anything here, but she had still submitted Mantarys, Volantis, Lys, Tyrosh, Myr and Pentos to her will already, plus the Slaver cities, which was no small feat.</p><p>And then there were the dragons.</p><p>What could he do against such beasts? She obviously couldn’t have conquered all of these powerful cities by herself, so the tales had to be true. And if the dragons were indeed the size of villages, if it came to war, could he even do anything against her?</p><p>He tried to chase these thoughts away, he could make her see reason, or at least, he hoped.</p><p>“Shall we?” Arianne gave him her hand, as he adjusted the small golden band that served as his crown.</p><p>Jae nodded and took her arm. Together, they walked down the fortress’ corridors, escorted by their kingsguard, and into the field of tents on the outside.</p><p>Facing the sea, the tents were made of silk and gold, and were to demonstrate both the wealth and power of Jaehaerys, as well as the strength of his armies. But once he saw what vessel Daenerys chose to come meet them, he felt that this show of power would mean nothing.</p><p>She didn’t choose a ship, but rather a large, black dragon. His wings were immeasurably large, so large that while flying, he cast a shadow over Storm’s End and the camp at once. He was flanked by two smaller but imposing dragons, which Jae couldn’t stop looking at either.</p><p>The largest dragon landed on the cliffs beside the camp, and a small figure descended from its back. Wearing a black robe with red streaks, was the dragon queen herself. Wearing a dragonglass crown representing a dragon, she was beautiful, with long, silver hair dropping to her waist.</p><p>She was soon joined by several guards, including an old man in white armour. That one, he recognized, was Barristan Selmy, the legendary lord commander of the kingsguard Robert Baratheon had dismissed. With her were a few other knights he didn’t recognize, and as her fleet came in, he noticed more unique bodyguards.</p><p>The Dothraki were a peculiar bunch. They rode horses all the time, even on their boats it seemed, and had blades curved inwards at their side, not swords. Although, they had no armour, and that would prove a terrible weakness in battle.</p><p>There were also the Unsullied, a private army he heard the dragon queen had liberated, and who now served as Daenerys Targaryen’s most loyal forces, their spiked helmets instantly recognizable. There were a few others by her side, including a mountain of a man, close to seven feet tall and nearly half as large. Those knuckles could probably strangle a horse without much difficulty.</p><p>But he noticed one thing about her guard, excluding the eight or nine knights by her side, all of them were foreigners, not Westerosi. And the kingdoms had all but pledged their allegiance to him, not her. That was something he could take advantage of, should the worst come to pass.</p><p>The dragon queen came closer and closer to them, walking with confidence as she smiled and put her hands behind her back. It was then that Jaehaerys could admire her beautiful eyes, indigo in colour, resembling two perfect amethysts.</p><p>None of them said anything for a moment, and it was in fact her knights that made the first move, bowing in front of him and dropping to a knee.</p><p>“Your grace.” Ser Barristan, his white armour making him unmistakable, took the lead. “It is an honour to meet you.”</p><p>“As it is an honour to meet you Ser Barristan.” Jae nodded. “And a pleasure to meet you, Lady Daenerys.”</p><p>Jae bowed curtly, but didn’t drop to a knee, instead taking the palm of her hand and kissing it. The dragon queen raised an eyebrow, but continued smiling nonetheless.</p><p>“It is a pleasure to meet you, nephew.” She nodded in response. “And you, Lady Arianne.”</p><p>Jae looked towards his wife, and thought that she’d explode at the obvious lack of respect by addressing her as “Lady Arianne”, instead of “Princess” or even “Queen”. But she grit her teeth, and exchanged a short bow.</p><p>“Shall we begin?” Daenerys took the lead of the conversation. “I expect you haven’t brought me here to talk about the weather.”</p><p>“Indeed, we haven’t, dear aunt.” Jae answered, “if you would follow me?”</p><p>Daenerys nodded and signalled for a few knights to lead the way, as her dragon took to the skies above Storm’s End, acting as one of three great clouds.</p><p>Ser Barristan came up to him then, as they walked towards the tent where the negotiations would take place. He looked at him intently, before chuckling.</p><p>“I don’t know how I failed to see it, but Ned Stark was right.” He smiled. “You are Rhaegar’s son.”</p><p>“If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have taken on these responsibilities.” He answered.</p><p>“You’d be surprised at the number of people calling themselves Rhaegar’s son these days.” The old knight chuckled.</p><p>“In any case, my kingsguard do need a veteran.” Jae approached him as they entered the tent. “Your position of lord commander is still secure should you wish to resume it.”</p><p>Ser Barristan looked around and chuckled.</p><p>“We’ll talk once all of this is done, your grace.”</p><p>Jaehaerys just nodded and entered the tent, where his kingsguard were waiting along with Daenerys and Arianne.</p><p>“Now, if you please, let us talk sincerely here, aunt.” Jaehaerys started. “Do you wish to challenge my claim to the throne?”</p><p>“No.” Daenerys smiled, pouring herself a cup of wine. “Not unless you are not what you claim to be.”</p><p>“I am what I claim to be.”</p><p>“Really?” she smiled, downing her cup, before moving towards him, coming dangerously close to his face. “All I see is a man, a handsome man, yes.”</p><p>Arianne cleared her throat.</p><p>“As I said, a handsome man, but not one with Targaryen features.” Daenerys continued. “Where is your silver hair, and purple eyes? Your eyes are dark grey, and your hair black as Drogon’s scales.”</p><p>“If it pleases you, aunt, Baelor Breakspear had neither silver hair or purple eyes.”</p><p>“It is true. But his son Valarr had both.”</p><p>“Then if that is so.” Jae called out to Ser Brienne. “Ser Brienne, could you bring in Daeron and Visenya please?”</p><p>“Of course, your grace.” The warrior woman answered and crept out of the tent.</p><p>Jaehaerys smiled as she, Ser Daemon and Jeyne Swann soon appeared with the twins, as Jeyne handed both of them to Jae, who brought them onto the small bed made for them.</p><p>Daenerys approached both of them, and chuckled. She began stroking their silver hair, eliciting a small laugh from Visenya as she did so.</p><p>“I see.” She smiled. “Daeron and Visenya?”</p><p>“Daeron was named for Daeron the Good.” Arianne spoke up. “The conciliator between Dorne and the Six Kingdoms. Visenya was named after Aegon’s queen, the warrior woman.”</p><p>“Good names.” Daenerys nodded. “But this still proves nothing of your own parentage, Jaehaerys. Who’s to say Ned Stark didn’t lay with a Lyseni or Volantene whore or noble lady?”</p><p>“You didn’t know my uncle.”</p><p>“I didn’t.” Daenerys nodded. “Although Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan and Lord Torrhen have told me that if I’m alive, it is by his doing. However, I can hardly trust his word.”</p><p>“If Daeron and Visenya aren’t the proof you seek of my parentage, then I do not know what proof will convince you.” Jae shook his head.</p><p>“When in Qarth, I was given a prophecy by a woman named Quaithe.” Daenerys smiled. “She gave me other prophecies, all of which have come true. But there was one that stood above the rest. It went like this: The last dragon’s son will be the one to tame his soul, the others will fail or burn, but he will succeed. And you will know you have found your family.”</p><p>“And what does this mean?”</p><p>“I have a dragon named Rhaegal.” She smiled. “Ser Barristan always tells me he has my brother’s soul inside him.”</p><p>“You wish for me to tame a dragon?” Jae scoffed.</p><p>“You don’t have to do this, Jae.” Arianne growled as she stared daggers at Daenerys.</p><p>“He doesn’t.” Daenerys shrugged. “But you may come and see him if you’d like? I promise you I shall not let any harm come to you, provided you do not touch him.”</p><p>He eyed Arianne, who looked worried, but there was something inside him that told him to go, and so he accepted the offer.</p><p>Leaving Daeron and Visenya to Ser Archibald and Ser Daemon’s care, the three of them headed towards an empty field where the dragons were circling. Daenerys called out towards Rhaegal, and the dragon came flying towards the ground at incredible speed.</p><p>His scales were green, and he was large. Not as large as the dark one he saw earlier, but large enough to be able to grab horses with its claws.</p><p>Suddenly, Jae felt something stop in his heart. There was something in this dragon calling out to him. He took one step closer.</p><p>“Jae what are you doing?” Arianne asked, but he didn’t answer.</p><p>Another step and another.</p><p>“Jae? Can you hear me?”</p><p>He let go of her hand and stepped towards Rhaegal. One step at a time.</p><p>Arianne’s pleas were becoming more frantic, desperate for him to come back, but he wouldn’t. He couldn’t.</p><p>By the time he stopped he was face to face with the dragon’s jaws, large teeth pointing at him as he could stare the dragon dead in the eye. He slowly put his hand up and closed his eyes, trying to touch the beast. And when he slowly moved his trembling hand on its snout, it finally all came to him.</p><p>“Mother?” he let out with a whimper. “Is that you?”</p><p>The dragon let off what seemed like a small whimper, and moved its head away, instead nudging Jae closer so that his hand could feel the warmth of its neck.</p><p>“I…how?” Jae continued to tremble, but the dragon urged him forward, and spread its wings wide, nudging for Jae to climb.</p><p>And climb he did, slowly, as so not to fall off, gripping at its scales as he admired the view from above.</p><p>Then the dragon took off, circling over Storm’s End as Jae struggled to keep control, but with every nudge, he could feel the dragon answer. And with every turn, he could feel his legs start shaking less and less, and his pose becoming more confident and aware, more of a rider than a mere passenger.</p><p>It felt like hours flying through the skies above Storm’s End, but it really was only a few minutes, as he and the beast landed back where they’d taken off.</p><p>Jae jumped off the beast and smiled, looking at its right eye.</p><p>“You’re with me now, mother.” He smiled as he closed his eyes, patting the dragon just over the snout. “I promise I’ll make you proud.”</p><p>With a nod, the dragon leaped up into the air and took flight, back over the ocean. Jae cleared the few tears from his cheeks as he saw the beast disappear behind the fortress, and turned towards his baffled audience.</p><p>As soon as he stepped up, he felt a slap come right through his face.</p><p>“Don’t you ever do that to me again Jae!” Arianne yelled as she hugged him deeply. “I thought I was going to lose you.”</p><p>“She wouldn’t have hurt me.” Jae answered slowly. “She would never.”</p><p>“She? How did you…” Daenerys was completely shocked. “How did you and Rhaegal…”</p><p>“Not Rhaegal.” Jae smiled. “Not anymore. Her name is Lyaellion.”</p><p>A deafening roar was heard as the green-scaled dragon passed overhead, his wings blackening the sky as he made another turn over the small party, as if to acknowledge Jae’s statement.</p><p>“Thank you for your gift, dear aunt.” Jae smiled. “It is beyond what I could ever dream of receiving.”</p><p>“I think we need to talk.” Daenerys sighed. “I believe we have some negotiations to return to.”</p><p>With a defeated face, the dragon queen turned her heels and turned back towards the tent. But this struggle war far from over. Jae had gained an ally, but he still had to stop a war.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Daenerys</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Daenerys walked slowly back towards the tent, unsure of how to feel. She doubted Jaehaerys parentage so much, for so long, despite what her closest advisors told her, and she had paid the price for it.</p><p>She thought the man was just another pretender, like the one who called himself Aegon. Yet this one was a real Targaryen, her nephew by blood if not marriage. She should have felt elated at the thought of meeting him, but she persisted. And her persistence might have led to war.</p><p>Not like bringing Jaehaerys to see the dragons was a good idea in the first place. What was she thinking? She wouldn’t have let Rhaegal burn him, she knew that would have started a war, but if the man’s pride had taken over? Maybe she could then sway the other lords to her side?</p><p>She now realized how stupid this sounded. And when Jaehaerys approached, she nearly yelled for Rhaegal to step away, but didn’t. Something stopped her, and her heart sank when Jaehaerys mounted the green-scaled dragon and flew off.</p><p>She stood there in silence, stunned with the rest of the audience. Jaehaerys’ queen had likewise been stunned and her tears had stopped rolling. Interesting. The woman was very beautiful, and Daenerys saw that her whole game was about seduction. She assumed she was using Jaehaerys, using her charms and looks to fulfil her desires for power.</p><p>But her tears were genuine, and she could almost feel some pity for her after what she saw. Thankfully, Jaehaerys flew over the castle and back unharmed. Then his words stung like a blade through her heart.</p><p>Lyaellion.</p><p>The dragon she called Rhaegal, the only memory of a brother she never knew. Gone. In an instant her world shattered. She thought she knew Rhaegal more than anyone, felt like there was a connection between them, just like she had one with Drogon, and Viserion to a lesser extent.</p><p>How wrong she was. It seemed like she knew nothing about her dragon, and now he and Jaehaerys had bonded, a bond that couldn’t be broken. And now Jaehaerys had a dragon.</p><p>She should have felt elation at the prospect of another Targaryen in the world. Hells, there were three more with Daeron and Visenya. But now she felt nothing, because she knew she had pushed her luck too far, and wouldn’t be able to salvage much from this disaster. Jaehaerys would hate her, and now had the means to fight her if necessary.</p><p>Never another Dance, she thought. This must be avoided.</p><p>Daenerys sat down in front of Jaehaerys and Arianne, and while the queen was smiling, Jaehaerys kept a blank expression.</p><p>“Well, are you satisfied?” Jaehaerys finally spoke.</p><p>“Yes.” Was Daenerys’ only answer. What else could she do?</p><p>“Now, let us be clear. What are you coming to Westeros for?” Jaehaerys asked “You have an Empire stretching from Meereen to Pentos. I hardly see the point of creating a civil war between us to get hold of another continent you won’t hold.”</p><p>“I do not challenge your claim, nephew.” She answered. “But I do want power, as is my right as a member of House Targaryen. I want vengeance for my mother and my family, and I want to rule as a member of my house.”</p><p>“But why?” Jaehaerys asked confused. “You would trade a position on the small council or a small title like Princess of Summerhall for an Empire?”</p><p>“I would have both. And I would settle for nothing else.”</p><p>Jaehaerys laughed.</p><p>“First things, the handship is already given. Stannis Baratheon will have the honour.”</p><p>“The man who chased me down?” Daenerys roared with anger. “Have you gone mad?”</p><p>“The man who knows his duty to House Targaryen and who will serve to see his family rise to heights never seen before.” Queen Arianne added. “The man who knows how to rule, how to dodge the politics of King’s Landing, and owes a debt to House Targaryen for letting him live. If you were in Jae’s boots, you would have burnt him to a crisp. Sometimes, it is good to acknowledge your enemies’ talents, and learn to forgive.”</p><p>“And forgive me, aunt.” Jaehaerys continued. “But Stannis Baratheon never killed any Targaryen loyalist. He was under siege for the whole war, and then failed to intercept you as you left Dragonstone. He has done no wrong in that regard. His only crime was to take arms against me.”</p><p>“Alright.” Daenerys calmed down. “Unname him, give me the handship.”</p><p>“And why would I do that?” Jaehaerys scoffed. “You haven’t proven yourself to be a good politician in any regard. It seems that your victories have been due to your dragons more than any skill in battle. I won six battles without any, can you say the same?”</p><p>“I have ruled.”</p><p>“For a month or two, before dumping the task on a local governor you didn’t bother choosing. The Slaver Cities are already revolting, and the sellswords you kept in every city aren’t getting paid.” Jaehaerys exclaimed. “Can’t you see it? If I give you any position in Westeros, your empire will crumble to dust!”</p><p>“I have three dragons.”</p><p>“Two.” Arianne corrected with a smile.</p><p>“More than enough.” Daenerys replied, unphased.</p><p>“You cannot rule through fear. You will submit city after city and crush rebellion after rebellion with your dragons, that is true.” Jaehaerys replied. “But what happens when you die, or weaken? Brutal repression doesn’t work, you need to guide your people, and be there for them. They call you the Breaker of Chains, the leader of the Free Legions, but what will they think of you if you turn your back on them, and let the slavers take them anew?”</p><p>“I’ll be there, with my dragons.”</p><p>“And they’ll resurface, again and again, because you won’t be there to keep them in check.” Jaehaerys said, frustrated. “Because you’ll be far away, the slavers will rise up again and again, and develop tactics against your dragons. Dorne resisted them, no doubt cities controlling areas as large as these can do so as well. What if the slavers decide to use the commoners as shields? Would you burn your cities then? You’d need an army, but your armies would be here, and it would take time to ferry them to far-flung corners of the world.”</p><p>“His grace speaks true.” Ser Barristan added. “It took us two months just to organize the logistics from Tyrosh to Dragonstone. Imagine how long it would take to ferry your army from Dragonstone to Yunkai for example.”</p><p>“I’ll settle my armies in each city to act as garrisons, I won’t need them here.”</p><p>“Pardon me, Daenerys.” Jaehaerys interrupted. “But I’ve seen these men. Your Unsullied are sworn to you, and they’ll stay by your side. The Company of the Rose is sworn to me and House Stark, and will do as Robb Stark commands, not you. Finally, the Dothraki do not cross oceans for nothing. They follow strength, and as I see it, you are strength. Send them away and at best they’ll scatter back in the Dothraki Sea. At worst they’ll just pillage and run.”</p><p>“Is that a no?”</p><p>“That isn’t a no.” Jaehaerys replied. “The handship has already been given. I can propose a seat on my small council and the title of Princess of Summerhall, that is all I can offer. So far, you’ve given me nothing, and you’ve yet to win any battles here. These lords, they follow me because I’ve won, because of what my uncle has won, because of what we believe in. You come here with an army of foreigners, with only a dozen Westerosi. How many houses have you swayed? How many will you sway?”</p><p>“You’re telling me that you refuse my alliance?”</p><p>“I do not refuse your alliance.” Jaehaerys continued, shaking his head. “I merely point out that you are making the wrong choice here. You say you come here for vengeance? What would that be? Tywin Lannister is dead, killed by my cousin two days ago. The Usurper is dead. The Mountain is dead. Amory Lorch is dead. Stannis Baratheon has been punished. None of the ones who harmed your family are left alive, lest Grandmaester Pycelle, which whom I will deal once I take the capital. Now are you really going to continue to get vengeance on an old man in drapes?”</p><p>“I wish to see the Usurper’s dynasty fall.” Daenerys looked dead into her nephew’s eyes. “I wish to see all of the bastard Lannister line dead. And you are wrong. Not all have been punished. I want Jaime Lannister.”</p><p>“Jaime Lannister will have a fair trial. I do not wish to do sham trials for anyone, especially a knight of the kingsguard, however disgraced he may be.” Jaehaerys sighed. “But if you wish, I shall give you what you seek. We shall attack King’s Landing together. We shall see the traitors die together. We shall bring justice together. We shall rebuild together. And once all of this is set and done, I will rule the Seven Kingdoms, and you will return to your Empire.”</p><p>“You wish to just send me away?”</p><p>“I want you to lead your people. They believe in you, and taking a city doesn’t mean you’ve solved every problem and driven out slavery. They still need you, Breaker of Chains.” Jaehaerys smiled. “Cement your own legacy, as Daenerys of the House Targaryen, who liberated Essos from slavery, who saved thousands of lives, and turned her back on a throne which would have given her nothing. Essos is your future, not Westeros.”</p><p>“Your words do indeed ring true.” Daenerys sighed. “I do not wish to fight you. I do not wish another Dance of Dragons. But you fail to realize, I can never conceive. I need an heir.”</p><p>Jaehaerys nodded.</p><p>“I…cannot make any promises on that.” He looked at his Queen, who squeezed his hand gently. “All I can do is send my second-born son, if I ever have one, to be fostered with you, and should you find him worthy of holding such office, to name him as your heir.”</p><p>“That would be amenable indeed.”</p><p>“I cannot promise this. We would need to talk with Ari.” Jaehaerys sighed. “I understand your predicament, but it is the best I can offer.”</p><p>“An alliance then?” Daenerys stretched out her hand.</p><p>“An alliance.” Jaehaerys stretched out his hand, and they shook.</p><p>This was official now, and soon enough, Daenerys found herself signing a contract. The contract that would forever bind her to Essos, and drive her away from Westeros. Maybe Jaehaerys was right, her people did indeed need her. There was much left to be done, and some of the governors she left in place were not the most trustworthy.</p><p>But she had an objective first of all, and that was to see the end of the Usurper’s line, or really the Lannister dynasty. And King’s Landing was isolated and alone. The time to strike was nearing, and she was damn well going to use her dragons, even as a means to scare the loyalist forces cowering behind the city’s walls.</p><p>“Are you heading to Dragonstone next?” Arianne called out to her once the formalities were done.</p><p>“I’m afraid I’ll have to; I didn’t expect to be held here for so long.”</p><p>“There’s always the guest chambers in Storm’s End, and we can arrange for your host to be fed and housed for a few days.” Arianne nodded with a small smile.</p><p>“I’d be happy to.” She nodded in response. “But why the hassle?”</p><p>“Well, we’re family, are we not?”</p><p>Daenerys just laughed in response.</p><p>“Yes. Yes, we are.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: Final preparations.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter XVII: Ice and Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, I am back with a promised chapter, slightly late, but it is here. As said, my thesis draft was supposed to be due today, but got pushed back to Monday, so I had time to finish up these chapters. I do have a break before I start working on the final version, so expect at least two more chapters before 2021, maaaaaybe three but I don't want to make promises I can't keep. That said I hope you enjoy this chapter, which is shorter than usual. We're still on track to finish this story by February 2021, with 7 chapters left, and 4, much shorter, Epilogues that will be released afterwards.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XVII</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Brandon</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>When he woke up, the realisation of what he’d done the previous night dawned on him. He couldn’t believe what he’d done. He couldn’t stand to look at himself, or beside him for that matter.</p><p>It took him a good ten minutes to finally look to his side, and to his relief, or anguish, he saw no one. Was it just a dream, then? A fantasy he had just imagined? Impossible, it was too real, too physical. He could still feel her, remember how she smelled like, felt like.</p><p>This was no dream. And he’d just shed his honour.</p><p>A quick wash did the trick to wake him up, cold water stimulating his senses as he walked to dress up.</p><p>It was past dawn, but before midday for sure, as the morning dew had yet to fade away. As he took a step outside, he felt the sun burn on his face, as the men were gathering their things in a joyful mood.</p><p>Then he remembered why he had put his honour aside for that damned night. He quickly put on a coat, and rushed towards his brother’s tent, where the guards naturally let him in.</p><p>To his relief, Robb was conscious, although he had a large bandage around his shoulders, and was still bedridden.</p><p>“Oh, thank the gods.” Bran sighed in relief at the sight of his brother.</p><p>Quickly, he rushed to the bedside and eyed the maester, who finished putting ointments on his skin.</p><p>“Will he be alright?” Bran asked.</p><p>“He will live.” The maester sighed. “However, the infection will leave him without the use of his left leg for two or three moons, and he’ll have to walk with a cane. His shoulder will heal, but it will take time, and he will not be able to fight for one or two moons.”</p><p>Bran spared a look at Greywind, who whined a little. The direwolf had been battered too, losing a piece of his ear and having several large scars on its side. But like his brother, it endured. No doubt that for now, Summer was doing much of the hunting for the both of them, as Bran would have to protect Robb.</p><p>“How long must he stay in bed?” Bran asked.</p><p>“A day, mayhaps two.” The maester replied. “He can start walking if it isn’t painful, but he will need help.”</p><p>Bran nodded, and to his surprise, his brother spoke up.</p><p>“Maester Dalys, would you please leave us? I would like to speak my brother alone.”</p><p>“Very well, my lord, but I need to check on you in an hour.” The maester replied with a concerned look on his face.</p><p>“That will suffice, you have my thanks.”</p><p>The maester then excused himself, and left the same way Bran had entered. He and Robb were now alone.</p><p>Robb quickly rose up from his bed, showing more bandages along his chest, as he put a shirt on, Bran helping him as he struggled slightly.</p><p>Then, Robb started moving, as if to stand, but Bran quickly put him back down onto the bed.</p><p>“Slowly now.” Bran said as Robb grunted. “You don’t want to break a rib just because you wanted to rise faster.”</p><p>Robb nodded and slowly tried to stand, but once more, he fell back into Bran’s arms.</p><p>“It’s no use.” Robb sighed. “I’ll try later.”</p><p>“You will walk again.” Bran replied, “You’ll always land back on your feet.”</p><p>“I never properly thanked you for saving my life.” Robb smiled slightly as Bran took a chair, sitting opposite his brother who had brought a cushion to help his back as he struggled to sit upright.</p><p>“You don’t need to.” Bran shook his head. “You’re my brother.”</p><p>“And you still saved my life.” Robb replied. “I don’t know how I can repay you.”</p><p>“Don’t start this, Robb…”</p><p>“Fine, fine.” Robb chuckled. “There was news from Winterfell.”</p><p>“News?” Bran raised an eyebrow. “Are Alys, Cregan and Rickon…”</p><p>“They’re all fine.” Robb dismissed him with a wave of his hand. “Alys has given birth.”</p><p>“My congratulations.” Bran smiled. “What’s her name?”</p><p>“Lyanna.” Robb replied.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“It had to be.” Robb shook his head. “Alys’ idea, not mine. Also, the Night’s Watch has managed to fortify ten castles on the Wall. It isn’t what we expected, but with this war ending we might be able to fortify the rest in time.”</p><p>“Are we going back North, then?”</p><p>“The ones who wish to go home will.” Robb replied. “The Riverlanders, Valemen and remaining Northerners will move on with me to King’s Landing.”</p><p>“Robb, you can’t…”</p><p>“This isn’t up for debate, Bran.” Robb replied sternly. “I will go to King’s Landing, and I will see Jon crowned in front of the whole fucking realm. I want to see the High Septon scowl as he crowns an old god believer, a bastard, who unified the whole realm.”</p><p>“His realm will be fragile.”</p><p>“Which is why we will have need of him, and why you will stay in the capital while we return North.”</p><p>“What?” Bran yelled out. “Why me?”</p><p>“Because you’re the best fighter we have.” Robb replied, keeping his head down. “I’m worried for Jon’s safety, Bran. Listen, I’m not asking you to join the kingsguard, northmen can’t anyway, but I need you to stay close to him.”</p><p>“He already has a kingsguard.”</p><p>“But they’re men I don’t trust.” Robb scowled. “Listen, I don’t trust the dornish. They’ve always been a source of headaches, and despite Jon’s assurances, I don’t trust his queen either. You’ve heard of her reputation.”</p><p>“Seven fucking hells, Robb, I thought you knew better than to listen to rumours.”</p><p>“Listen, they’re not only rumours. Ynys…”</p><p>“Ynys Yronwood has much to gain from discrediting the princess of Dorne, especially at the time, when she was still the heir to Sunspear!”</p><p>“Will you let me finish?” Robb cut him off. “Ynys told me of her reputation, but didn’t condone it, and I won’t either. I don’t give a shit how many men she laid with before Jon, or how many Ynys did before me. All I give a shit about, is if Jon is being manipulated. I won’t be able to find out in such a short time, but you will if you stay by his side.”</p><p>“And if she isn’t manipulating anything?”</p><p>“Then things stay as it is.”</p><p>“And if she is?”</p><p>“Then we reveal it. Find proof, build a case. We have the marriage annulled, the princess thrown to the silent sister or into exile, and we keep Daeron as heir to keep Dorne from rebelling.” Robb answers. “Jon deserved to bear the burden of rule with someone he is happy with.”</p><p>“But I’m just some tool?” Bran crossed his hands. “Jon can marry for love, but you don’t give a shit about me.”</p><p>“I made a promise, Bran!”</p><p>“Without my fucking consent!” Bran yelled back. “Now I’m stuck in a betrothal I don’t fucking want, and I’ll be forced to spend the rest of my days far from the North and the people I love! But you didn’t give a shit about that!”</p><p>“If you didn’t marry her, you wouldn’t have any loved ones left!”</p><p>That struck close to home, and Bran’s fury lessened, till he was relatively calm. That was true enough, the point of his marriage was to save lives. Robb’s, Jon’s, and his friends’ in the northern host. Bran sighed.</p><p>“Listen Robb…” he said with a tear in his eye. “I betrayed her.”</p><p>“How so?” Robb asked, intrigued.</p><p>“I…I lay with another woman while we were betrothed.”</p><p>Robb laughed weakly.</p><p>“You? You of all people betrayed your vows?” he scoffed, smiling. “For who?”</p><p>“The wildling girl.” Bran answered. “I knew I shouldn’t have. I didn’t even want to. But…it felt good. It didn’t feel right, but I needed…to forget. To forget about the war, the blood I’ve spilled, the lives I ended, and I needed to forget about you laying unconscious in this bed. I needed it, Robb. I feel like fucking shit now, but I damn well needed it.”</p><p>Robb laughed.</p><p>“This isn’t funny.”</p><p>“Who knows about this?”</p><p>“Me and her. And you.”</p><p>“Then this never happened.” Robb said seriously, although he dried a tear from his face. “As you said, it was a mistake.”</p><p>Bran nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Then no one ever has to know. Find her, get her to not talk about it to anyone, and apologize to her.” Robb replied. “I doubt you dishonoured her, but promise her anything to keep the secret. This must not jeopardize our alliance with the Reach, we still depend on their grain shipments for the upcoming war in the North.”</p><p>Bran nodded.</p><p>“When do we head for King’s Landing, then?”</p><p>“Tomorrow, at dawn.” Robb replied. “Oh, and one last thing.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Jon has struck an alliance with the dragon queen, his aunt by blood, I suppose.” Robb shrugged. “I’m not sure what the terms are, but she has three dragons with her. I suppose you prepare your men and yourself to the sight of beasts long thought disappeared from this world.”</p><p>Bran gulped. The rumours were true then. And if she indeed had three full-grown dragons, he really wanted to know what deal Jon had managed to strike that didn’t end up with him giving up the crown.</p><p>“Have your men prepared by dawn tomorrow, Bran. I don’t want to stay south a second longer than I need to be.”</p><p>And with that, Robb laid down on the bed once more, slowly closing his eyes as he sighed deeply. Bran took it at a hint to leave, and left Robb to the maester’s care. He had two thousand men to prepare for a march towards King’s Landing, and he was right with Robb on that one. He didn’t want to spend one more second than needed around here.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Jaehaerys</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“When are they coming?” Arya asked, looking expectantly at Jae. The two of them had been pacing around his tent as the siege of King’s Landing continued, the capital held strong.</p><p>Jae sighed and took another deep breath.</p><p>“Soon, soon.” He answered. “Lord Royce told me they left Riverrun a moon ago.”</p><p>“Good, I really want to see Robb and Bran again.” Arya smiled.</p><p>Jae nodded.</p><p>“Me too, Arya. Me too.” Jae then sighed. “I have a lot to thank them for.”</p><p>“Jon, when can I go take a ride on your dragon?” Arya changed the subject, grabbing at his arm, like whenever she needed something.</p><p>“Arya, it’s not that simple.” Jae shook his head. “Even I cannot properly control Lyaellion yet. The bond will take time to form, just like me and Ghost, and you and Nymeria.”</p><p>Arya turned around to look at her direwolf, which grunted as if in agreement.</p><p>“Alright, but when you bond with it, can you take me on a ride? Please?” she continued to plead as Jae saw his patience start to wear, and was ready to give in.</p><p>“If Lyaellion consents to it.” He finally answered.</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that.” Arya smiled. “But why Lyaellion? How did you know aunt Lyanna was in there, did it speak to you?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t.” Jae answered softly. “It’s like…like I had a connection with it, you know. Something was calling me to her, and her to me. When I touched her, I felt my…Lyanna’s touch. I felt like she was calling to me, and I couldn’t answer.”</p><p>“How are you so sure it was aunt Lyanna?”</p><p>“I…It’s hard to explain. I just know, ‘tis all.”</p><p>“And the other dragons, whose souls do they contain?”</p><p>“I don’t even think it really works like that. Daenerys named them after Drogo, her past husband, and Viserys, her dead brother. The big one I can understand having her husband’s soul. He’s loyal to her, and likes to fight, to be imposing. He protects her, and she knows her former husband is somewhere in there, or at least a part of him. Viserion…is complicated.”</p><p>“She doesn’t think her brother is in him?”</p><p>“She does, and it could work. Viserion is impulsive and brash, but also the most easily tamed. From what Daenerys told me about her brother, Viserys was as wild as could be. I’m not sure if he still lives through Viserion, and she isn’t either.”</p><p>“How can we find out?”</p><p>“Who knows, it may just take time. Or maybe we won’t at all. After all, life does need some unanswered mysteries.”</p><p>“I don’t like mysteries. Riddles, mysteries, prophecies…I don’t trust any of them.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t. A prophecy is a dangerous thing, and it can dictate your life. I prefer to live on my own terms.”</p><p>Suddenly a knock was heard at the door, and as Arya and Jae turned to see who it was, Jae chuckled.</p><p>“Speaking of prophecies…Lady Melisandre, what can I do for you?”</p><p>“You need not do anything, your grace.” The lady bowed. “I fear that the lord of light has told me my days are numbered. The great Other comes, and has given me a message for you.”</p><p>“Another prophecy?” Arya snickered. “Thanks, but I think we’ve had enough of those for a lifetime.”</p><p>“Not a prophecy. A vision. Of things to come.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Jae asked. “You talk much of this Great Other, but never mention it specifically. What is it? Who is it?”</p><p>“The Great Other is evil. He is the one that brings death, pain and misery. He brings suffering and plague. He brings forth the army of the dead to bring on an eternal winter.”</p><p>“The army of the dead?” Jae scoffed. “Grumpkins and snarks, tales to frighten children.”</p><p>“It is true, your grace.” The red-haired woman turned to the fire burning inside the tent. “Look into the fire, both of you.”</p><p>Jae looked at Arya, who just shrugged and took it like it was a challenge to prove her wrong. Yet her expression changed, and he could see why. While staring into the brazier, he could make out figures. None of them very clearly at first, but then it began to clear more and more. Dead men walking, and behind them, figures made of ice, with eyes as blue as could be.</p><p>Jae took a step back.</p><p>“Continue looking, your grace.” The red-haired woman urged. “The dead march on the Wall.”</p><p>“Impossible…” Jae stared wide-eyed.</p><p>“That’s…that’s the Wall!” Arya shrieked. “I can see it in the distance! We…we have to warn them!”</p><p>Suddenly, the vision disappeared and everything went back to normal, the brazier continuing to glow as the flames fizzled out.</p><p>“A raven will take four days to reach the Wall…they must know…” Jae scratched his head. “Is that what your god wished for me to see?”</p><p>“You are the prince that are promised.” The red-haired woman nodded. “You are the song of ice and fire, the light that shall bring the dawn. That is what my god wanted to show you, and with it my purpose is complete.”</p><p>Melisandre turned to walk way, but Jae stopped her.</p><p>“How do we defeat them? How do we stop them?”</p><p>“I know not. But your cousins know.” She turned for a second, before glancing at her necklace, the ruby in the middle having stopped glowing. “I must leave you, your grace. I fear my time has come at last. I wish you good luck.”</p><p>And with that, she was gone.</p><p>Jae and Arya stood dumbstruck for a minute, but were soon brought out of their trance by another visitor. This time, it was a more welcome sight, as Arianne appeared outside.</p><p>“Jae, your cousins are here.” She said, smiling, before noticing Jae’s grim face. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing. I’ll tell you later.” Jae smiled as Arya had snapped out of her gaze towards the brazier. Yet she wasn’t as enthusiastic as before, and merely nodded as they escaped the tent.</p><p>“Something is wrong Jae, what is it?” Arianne looked at him with a concerned look, and Jae just sighed.</p><p>“I’m not sure.” He answered truthfully. “Whatever it is, Robb and Bran should know more about it. Let’s greet them and get them fed, it must have been a long road from Riverrun.”</p><p>Arianne nodded and took Jae’s arm as they walked towards the northern host. There weren’t many men before them, only two or three thousand, but they were reinforcements Jae wouldn’t turn away.</p><p>In the centre stood three men. The man on the left was older than the two others, red-haired and with an auburn beard. Likely Edmure Tully, he thought. The two others were unmistakable, and Arya ran towards them at full speed.</p><p>“Robb! Bran!” Arya yelled out as she rushed forward to hug her brothers.</p><p>Jae smiled as he watched them embrace, and noticed Robb didn’t bend over like Bran to hug his sister, instead picking her up from Bran’s arms and then giving her back to his younger brother.</p><p>Once they were done, the three men stepped forward and knelt before him.</p><p>“Your grace.” They said in unison.</p><p>Jae felt uneasy. Edmure Tully he didn’t have any connection to, but seeing the two men he called brothers in this position…no. Especially since he saw Robb was in pain from the action.</p><p>“For fuck’s sake, Robb, stand up. You don’t need to bow to me.”</p><p>“It is customary for a vassal to kneel to its king, your grace.”</p><p>“Don’t talk like that to me, Robb, or I’ll actually tackle you like when we were kids. You’re my fucking brother, remember? Now stand up, before I make you.” Jae answered. “Bran, Lord Tully, you may rise as well.”</p><p>After a moment of looking at each other, Robb and Jae embraced tightly.</p><p>“We’ve come a long way.” Jae smiled at Robb.  “Well done.”</p><p>“Aye, we have. Father would be proud of you.” Robb answered. “Nice dragon, by the way.”</p><p>“Thank you. You’ll get an opportunity to meet her soon, I promise. Besides, you beat the Lannisters in battle, half of my crown belongs to you.” Jae answered, chuckling.</p><p>“Keep your chair. I long for Winterfell again. I want to see the snows, Alys, Rickon, Cregan and mother. I want to go home.”</p><p>Jae nodded as they broke their hug.</p><p>“Why haven’t you? Nothing is stopping you.”</p><p>“I made a vow to see you crowned before I could lay eyes on Winterfell again.” Robb said as he winced slightly. “You didn’t tell me you made Stannis your hand. How did you make that one accept?”</p><p>“It’s complicated.” Jae answered. “Tales for another day, we do have some more pressing matters, though.”</p><p>Jae turned back to the aforementioned hand, who was standing silently behind him, as usual.</p><p>“Lord Stannis, please find accommodations for Lord Stark and Lord Tully and their men.” He asked his hand, who nodded silently.</p><p>“Lord Tully, thank you for your help. I will see that your loyalty will be rewarded. I wish to speak with my cousins if you please.”</p><p>“Of course, your grace.” The river lord bowed and left towards his host.</p><p>“Before we head towards my tent…Bran, Robb, I’d like you to meet my wife and Queen…Arianne Martell.”</p><p>Robb and Bran looked at each other. Bran had a slight smile on his lips, while Robb just stood there, dumbfounded. Bran was the first to move forward, bowing and kissing her hand.</p><p>“It is a pleasure to meet you, your grace. Tales of your beauty were not overestimated. You are as beautiful as the sun setting over the Wolfswood.”</p><p>“You know how to compliment women, Lord Brandon. It is a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>“I live to serve, your grace.” Bran answered, as Jae chuckled. Bran always knew how to say the right words.</p><p>It was then Robb’s turn to step up, but after trying to bow, he winced again. Before he could get on one knee, Arianne interrupted him.</p><p>“Lord Stark, if you are injured, you need not bow to me.”</p><p>“I’m…fine…my apologies, your grace…I just need to…”</p><p>“Nonsense, you’ll just hurt yourself.” Arianne interrupted him, straightening him up herself, despite her smaller size, helping him up with her own hands. “We’ll spare the formalities. We’re family after all.”</p><p>“You’re injured?” Jae asked in shock. “Why in seven hells are you trying to make your condition worse by bowing to me?”</p><p>“It is what needs to be done. Besides, I can walk just fine.” Robb answered.</p><p>“Robb, I like you but you are as stubborn as can be sometimes. Stand up, will you? I don’t want you to hurt yourself any more than needs be.”</p><p>“Fine, fine.” Robb looked as if he had just been scolded and blushed slightly.</p><p>“Anywhom, I need to talk to you both of a private matter of the utmost urgency.” Jae collected himself. “Follow me.”</p><p>Bran and Robb looked at each other, and shrugged, quickly entering the vast tent as both took a seat, Arya in tow, as Arianne sat next to Jae in one of the more comfortable sofas.</p><p>“How many men have you got with you?” Jae asked.</p><p>“Two thousand.”</p><p>“All northerners?” Arianne asked.</p><p>“Half northern, half rivermen.” Bran answered.</p><p>“Where is the rest of your host?” Jae asked, confused.</p><p>“I sent the northerners home. The war is as good as won, and I didn’t want them to stay away from their families more than necessary. The ones here are all volunteers.” Robb answered succinctly. “Was I wrong?”</p><p>“No.” Jae breathed a sigh of relief. “In fact, you have done very well.”</p><p>“I don’t…follow.” Robb looked confused.</p><p>“What’s going on at the Wall?” Arya asked before Jae even had a chance to speak.</p><p>“At the Wall?” Robb asked. “How do you…”</p><p>“It matters not how we know!” Jae let out, frustrated. “Is it true?”</p><p>“Yes.” Bran answered, deadly serious.</p><p>“What is true?” Arianne asked. “Is that what was worrying you, the Night’s Watch?”</p><p>“Dead men are marching on the wall.” Jae answered, looking into Arianne’s eyes.</p><p>Arianne stayed silent for a moment, searching for a moment. She looked at Jae as if she was expecting him to be jesting, but he remained calm, his face as serious as ever.</p><p>“What?” she finally spoke, chuckling.</p><p>“Jon is right.” Bran sighed. “Dead men march on the Wall. This is why we’ve concluded a truce with the wildlings, the reports of them fighting in our host are true.”</p><p>Jae felt like Bran was uneasy at letting out that last part but dismissed it.</p><p>“How many people know?”</p><p>“The whole fucking North knows.” Robb answered. “Whether they believe it is another story. We’ve been preparing during the whole war, which is why I couldn’t send my whole force south in the first place.”</p><p>“You aren’t joking?” Arianne asked, dumbstruck. “And Jae, how do you know of these dead men?”</p><p>“The red lady showed me a vision of them marching on the Wall this morning. Arya was here.” Jae turned to her, pleading. “I saw them Ari. They were was white as ice, as cold as snow. And their eyes…they were blue, so blue they could pierce my soul.”</p><p>“It…sounds like the stories for the children. The tales of the heroes of the Long night…”</p><p>“And it is.” Robb interrupted. “A second long night is coming. We might not be enough to stop them, and I wanted to keep this conversation for later, but now is as good a time as any. Jon, we need your help. We need the Seven Kingdoms.”</p><p>“How do we even kill a dead man?” Jae scoffed.</p><p>“Fire.” Bran answered. “Fire kills them. Completely bashing them also works. A strike to the head can stop a dead man in its tracks if you destroy the upper body entirely. For the Others, the white beings you saw, fire doesn’t stop them. You need dragonglass or valyrian steel. Anything else will be impossible to stop them.”</p><p>“We have plenty of that on Dragonstone, I can arrange for dragonglass to be shipped to the North as soon as possible.”</p><p>“That would be great.” Robb nodded. “We need you, Jon. If we are to beat them back, we need all the help we can get.”</p><p>“Why not tell me before?” Jae asked. “Why does the whole North know, but not me?”</p><p>“We had a war to win. I couldn’t let you be distracted with something else.” Robb shook his head. “Besides, the war isn’t completely won yet.”</p><p>“Have you seen these dead men yourselves?” Arianne asked, still shocked from the revelation.</p><p>“I haven’t…but Bran has. And several of the wildlings in our host as well.” Robb answered as Bran nodded. “It’s only a matter of time till the rumours spread throughout the camp…”</p><p>“Which is why among other things, we need a quick victory here.” Jae sighed. “Yet this siege isn’t going anywhere.”</p><p>“You have dragons, this siege should already be over.” Robb scoffed.</p><p>“I’m not going to kill thousands of innocents for a crown.” Jae looked at Robb with fury in his eyes. “I won’t finish what my grandfather started, and neither will Daenerys.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t think Robb was thinking about razing the city.” Bran chuckled as both brothers looked at each other with a grin. “There are other ways to use a dragon.”</p><p>Jae looked confused, Arya even moreso, but Arianne chuckled.</p><p>“You know, sometimes I wonder how we haven’t thought of these things first.” She smiled widely, ruffling Jae’s hair. “I think you should hear what your cousins have to say.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Donal</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The lord commander of the Night’s Watch shook his head in despair. For two hours Ser Alliser and Mance Rayder had been bickering about who was to guard Torches, one of the many castles on the Wall. With new recruits, the Night’s Watch could now hold it, but Mance was refusing to yield the stronghold.</p><p>“I won’t yield it to you.” Mance continued to argue adamantly. “It was part of the deal. The Shadow Tower, Queenscrown and the Torches are ours, whatever happens.”</p><p>“Until we have a garrison strong enough to guard it once more!”</p><p>“That is not what I signed!”</p><p>“That is…”</p><p>Thankfully their arguing was interrupted by the blow of a horn. Wait…a horn? Horns were to announce wildlings, black brothers or walkers. But this sound announced none of the aforementioned. Then what…</p><p>Donal rushed outside with the small party, as was surprised to find a small carriage containing a young boy, a girl and a quite large direwolf.</p><p>“Who are you?” Donal advanced towards them, confused.</p><p>“They’re coming…they’re coming…” the young lady trembled as she could barely hold herself on the side of the direwolf.</p><p>“What happened to you?” Mance rushed forwards, helping the woman steady herself. “You ain’t from the North, are you?”</p><p>“We are from the North.” She answered. “We don’t have time. They’re coming.”</p><p>“Who are you?” Donal asked once more. “There haven’t been wildlings north of the Haunted Forest in months.”</p><p>“My name is Meera Reed.” The woman finally managed to splutter out. “This is my brother, and this direwolf has been given by Rickon Stark to protect us. Please…they’re coming…the walkers…”</p><p>“What were you doing beyond-the-wall?” Mance asked, distressed.</p><p>“Jojen…needed to complete his training. The three-eyed-raven…he’s the one…” she babbled “Ice and fire, ice and fire. We need Jon Stark. We need to get to Winterfell.”</p><p>“That shouldn’t be a problem, but…why go North?” Donal was even more confused.</p><p>“The three-eyed raven. He only can stop the great Other. He and the prince that was promised, or something like that.” Meera continued explaining, as Donal grew even more and more confused. “Listen, we don’t have time. They’ll come for him. We need to leave, and you need to be ready.”</p><p>“How do you…”</p><p>Suddenly, there was agitation outside the walls.</p><p>“They’re coming. We need to leave. Please.” Meera pleaded.</p><p>Donal didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have time to think, he knew what these creatures were capable of.</p><p>“Edd!” he screamed at the top of his lungs.</p><p>“Yes, lord commander?” the brother came running.</p><p>“Take the fastest horses you can and get these two to Winterfell.” He pointed at Meera and the boy in the carriage. “Go, now.”</p><p>Meera nodded her head in thanks and was about to speak up, but Donal interrupted before she could get a word.</p><p>“There’s no time. Go.”</p><p>Meera nodded and took the horse Edd offered. The young boy was packed onto the saddle, as Edd kicked it forward, the girl and direwolf in tow. Now, there was a different problem facing them.</p><p>“What in the seven hells is going on?” Donal roared as agitation continued.</p><p>“The walkers…they’re coming…they’re attacking…” one soldier answered.</p><p>“Mance, tell your people to get their arses through this gate!” Donal then roared. “Open the bloody gate!”</p><p>As soon as the gate was opened, a flood of terrified wildlings poured in. Tens, hundreds, started flooding Castle Black, which started to look cramped.</p><p>“Samwell!” he yelled to the Maester’s assistant, Maester Aemon having been collecting records at Winterfell and therefore absent. “Transmit to all castles. Let the wildlings through and close the gates as soon as they see dead men within five feet of the wall!”</p><p>“Y..yes lord commander.” The boy stammered and quickly disappeared inside the rookery.</p><p>Donal didn’t have time to see the ravens fly, as the took the staircase bringing him on top of the wall, where archers were being lined up, and fires lit. He spared a glance at the sky, which had become completely dark, as if during the dead of night. Yet he could swear it wasn’t even past midday.</p><p>He rushed to the edge of the wall and saw the destruction before him. Thousands of people were rushing towards the gate, pursued by an army of dead men right on their tales.</p><p>“Shit…” Donal whispered.</p><p>“Ser Alliser, you have the archers, fire at will!” Donal roared. “Close the fucking gate!”</p><p>“What? My people are behind that gate!” Mance protested, while Donal suddenly wished he wasn’t so close to the edge of the wall of pure ice.</p><p>“Mance if I don’t close this fucking gate right now your people will soon be dead and killing us all.” He looked him dead in the eyes. “Close the damned gate, that’s an order!”</p><p>The soldiers manning it nodded and started closing it, as hundreds of men now became trapped at the bottom of the Wall. Donal winced as he saw the slaughter occurring under his feet. Hopefully the gods could grant them a quick death.</p><p>“Delyn, get the ice tunnels blocked. I want everything you can to block these entries, boulders, rocks, whatever you find, understood?”</p><p>“Yes, lord commander.”</p><p>The soldier quickly rushed down the stairs as Donal now looked on the army before him. It was truly massive, but they could push them back. The Wall had stood for thousands of years, and it would not fall today. Not under his watch.</p><p>Suddenly, a massive roar was heard from above. Confused, Donal looked up along with most of the Wall, but only saw the empty black sky. Then suddenly, a figure emerged out of the clouds. Donal couldn’t help but shriek silently. The figure was as pale as snow, and had the unmistakable look of a dragon.</p><p>“An Ice Drake…” murmured Mance. “They have a fucking Ice Drake.”</p><p>“It doesn’t seem to be able to pass the Wall.” Ser Alliser remarked. “It looks as if it is scared.”</p><p>“Good, he is an immobile target then.” Donal breathed normally once more. “Mance, have your giants fire whatever they can at the beast.”</p><p>Mance nodded and yelled in an incomprehensible language. Quickly, bolts as large as grown men shot through the sky. Some hit…and bounced off.</p><p>“Shit…” Donal whispered.</p><p>There wasn’t time for a second volley. It seemed the dragon had understood what was coming to him. Although he couldn’t cross the Wall, he could very well fire at it. And fire at it he did.</p><p>In a burst of blue flame, the dragon cut through a section of the wall, the chill of its breath reaching as far as where Donal was standing.</p><p>“Take cover!” he yelled as the dragon continued its rampage.</p><p>He braced himself for a second pass, but it never came. Instead, the dragon froze in mid-air, allowing him to get a good look at it. It seemed like there was someone on it. Yes…he could see it now, it was a human-like figure, as white as snow, with horns coming out of its head. It looked as if…it was taunting him.</p><p>Suddenly the figure reached for its side, revealing a bright, golden horn, and brought the object to its mouth. With one loud, cacophonic blow, the whole earth started to shake, everyone struggling to stay put, with some unlucky ones going over. And then nothing.</p><p>The shaking stopped, and Donal looked over the wall once more. The dragon had left, and the army under them started moving east. Suddenly, a hand on his shoulder startled him.</p><p>“Samwell, I swear to the seven gods if it isn’t absolutely imperative, I will…”</p><p>“L…look, lord commander.” Samwell pointed behind him, his whole arm trembling.</p><p>When he turned around, he saw the disaster that had occurred. A chunk of the wall, which had stood firm for thousands of generations, had disappeared into rubble, and dead men were slowly walking through it. After thousands of years, the long night had returned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: The Fall.<br/>(Note: The third POV is actually happening after the events of next chapter, but I needed the full three POVs for the Battle of King's Landing)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter XVIII: The fallen city</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was loooong to write, mostly because I wanted to be sure I wanted everything to tie in to the previous chapters as possible. This will be this year's last update, as the next will take us into 2021 for the final act: The walkers (Jae) and Margaery's plan (Arianne).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XVIII</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Tyrion</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tyrion watched from the walls of the Red Keep as the dragon gate slowly closed. Through it came three cavalrymen, bearing a flag of truce. With a sigh of relief, the dwarf hurried back inside, where he could sense the headaches starting.</p><p>“You agreed to parley?” his sister raged. “What are you? A traitor?”</p><p>Tyrion poured himself a cup of wine. The news of his father’s death hadn’t hit him as gravely as the rest. Sure, Tywin was his father, but he bore no love for him, and his death didn’t sadden him in the slightest.</p><p>This did make his situation in the city a lot more tenuous though. It was his father who named him acting Hand, and with the new hand dead, it fell to Joffrey to nominate a new Hand. Thankfully, he wasn’t surrounded by complete idiots. The small council unilaterally supported his renewed tenure as Hand, safe for that old cunt Pycelle.</p><p>Not like the little shit listened though, but soon enough the gravity of the situation did force him into accepting Tyrion as hand yet again, albeit with some concessions. Those concessions being that he’d be at every small council meeting, pretty damn logical for a ruling monarch and a sensible decision he wouldn’t have expected from the King, but also that Cersei would be allowed a spot on both the Small Council and the War Council.</p><p>It would have been a good idea if Cersei wasn’t utterly full of herself and had such an influence on the king. Recently she pulled out two hundred men Tyrion desperately needed to man the walls to the Red Keep, where they’d stand around doing nothing but guard her and her pretty face all day. No political acumen, no military thought. That was the woman Joffrey sought to put on his Small Council and listen to more closely than Farman, Marbrand or any of the other lords.</p><p>He downed his cup in one go. Fuck this.</p><p>“I have.” He replied curtly. “If there is a chance at peace, I will take it.”</p><p>“Peace?” Cersei laughed. “They’re traitors, traitors don’t deserve a chance at peace talks.”</p><p>“Well, if you aren’t aware, the North, Vale and Riverlands are in open rebellion. Dorne is as well, and the Stormlands have been conquered. Renly is dead, Stannis has bent the knee to Jaehaerys, and the Westerlands are occupied.” Tyrion counted on his hands. “This leaves the Reach and the Iron Islands. The Iron Islands don’t give a flying fuck about us, and the Reach will not intervene in this conflict lest they be embroiled in countless feuds between each other. Now you can see the predicament we are in, not counting those dragons they have at our door.”</p><p>“And have you not wondered why they haven’t used the dragons yet?” his sister scoffed.</p><p>“Of course.” He replied, shrugging. “They don’t want to cause untold amounts of damage and raze the city to the ground, which is something I can respect. But even without the dragons they still outnumber us two to one.”</p><p>“Then tell Willas Tyrell or whoever the fuck is in charge in the Reach to get his arse over here or face the king’s justice!”</p><p>“Ah yes, the good ol’tactic of threatening someone with death. Well it only works if you have said person under your thumb, which we don’t, and such an act would certainly only lead them to the Targaryen’s side, which is something I’d rather avoid, thank you very much.”</p><p>“Have you thought about assassins? Kill that bastard king…”</p><p>“And give them a reason to use their dragons? Brilliant idea, once more.”</p><p>“I’ll tell the king…”</p><p>“The king is not of age to rule, and therefore it is the Hand’s duty to do so until he is of age, may I remind you of that?”</p><p>Cersei growled but kept her composure, as a few knocks were heard on the door. Tyrion gestured the kingsguard guarding it to open it. As the door creaked open, his expression changed from curious to shocked as he recognized the man entering the room.</p><p>“Jaime?” Tyrion asked.</p><p>The man before him wasn’t the brother Tyrion once knew. Long gone was the splendid young man in white, glimmering armour he’d left at the capital. Now there was only a shadow of that person, with dirty blonde hair, in a dark armour bearing the coat of arms of the Targaryens.</p><p>“Jaime!” Cersei suddenly smiled from ear to ear, running towards him. “These fools actually sent you to negotiate? Hah, they don’t know they just gave us our lord commander back!”</p><p>As the Queen mother rushed to hug him, Jaime instead stopped her dead in her tracks, as he walked towards Tyrion.</p><p>“I come to negotiate the surrender of King’s Landing to the forces of Jaehaerys, third of his name, you know the rest better than me, brother.” He sighed. “Let’s get it over with.”</p><p>Tyrion nodded as Jaime walked past a baffled Cersei and towards the table in the middle of the room. The members of the small council were all gone at different sides of the city in order to oversee the siege preparations. It was only the three Lannisters in the room, and two kingsguard.</p><p>“Are you well?” Tyrion asked. “You looked tired. Did they treat you well?”</p><p>“They treated me as is expected of a man of my station.” Jaime answered blankly. “Tyrion, let us be frank here and get to the point. You know you’re fucked. We know you’re fucked. Just fucking open the gates.”</p><p>“Open the gates?” Cersei snarled. “Jaime, have you gone mad? The Targaryens will kill us all, you, me, and everyone in this city! We must hold, the second these treasonous lords learn the bastard is of no Targaryen lineage, they will…”</p><p>“He’s one of them, alright.” Jaime sighed. “He’s got a dragon with him, tamed when his aunt came to his side. He has two children as well, and do you know what their hair colour is?”</p><p>“Jon Snow’s hair is black.” Tyrion replied. “The princess of Dorne, I know not. Prince Oberyn’s was dark brown if I remember correctly, so his niece must have…”</p><p>“Dark hair. You’re correct.” His brother answered. “Except both of their children have perfect, silver hair. Not a single hint of dark hair, or tainting, or anything. Pure, natural, silver, just like Daenerys. Now, you know as much as I do that the Starks never had silver hair in their lineage, and neither did the Martells. So I’d like to ask you, where the fuck did that silver hair come from?”</p><p>Tyrion nodded sombrely, while Cersei clenched her fists in rage. Before she could say anything else though, Tyrion instantly turned to Jaime, sensing something was off.</p><p>“Why did they send you? Why not a negotiator of some sort?”</p><p>“Because they thought I had a better chance of convincing you.”</p><p>“They didn’t expect you to defect?”</p><p>“Defect to whom?” Jaime laughed. “My fate is sealed; this is my last chance at redemption. Why would I sacrifice the last bit of common sense I have to defect to a lost cause? No, Tyrion, I have come because you need to open the gates of that city and stop a massacre.”</p><p>“What are your terms, then?”</p><p>“Open the gates, and no one will be harmed.” Jaime replied. “The smallfolk will not suffer. The goldcloaks will not suffer. The Westerlanders will get to go home. The Hound…”</p><p>“We don’t have the Hound.”</p><p>“You…what?”</p><p>“He fled as soon as the dragons appeared. Said something about becoming a gravedigger somewhere.”</p><p>“One less problem to worry about for them, then.”</p><p>“But what of us?” Tyrion asked. “What of Joffrey, Tommen, Myrcella?”</p><p>“The kingsguard will be tried individually.” Jaime sighed. “If you surrender the city, you will be named Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. “</p><p>“If not?”</p><p>“Then Jaehaerys will legitimize Joy Hill, Gerion’s daughter, and place her as Lady of Casterly Rock instead.”</p><p>That was too much for Cersei.</p><p>“They dare put another bastard in a position of power!” she screamed. “And they dare put that dwarf in charge! The only one worthy of it is me and…”</p><p>“Will you shut up!” Tyrion screamed. “We do not get to dictate the terms here, if you hadn’t noticed!”</p><p>Jaime thanked him with a nod, before continuing.</p><p>“Tommen and Myrcella will not be harmed. They will be marked as bastards, yes, but free to choose wherever they’d like to go in the world. Tommen will be fostered at Winterfell until he is of age, while Myrcella will go to Sunspear.” Jaime continued, before sighing deeply. “Cersei…Cersei will be sent to the silent sisters for a period of ten years, then exiled to the Sisters.”</p><p>“They dare…” Cersei fumed “I will not spend a second with these faith-drawn whores, do you hear me?”</p><p>Jaime acted as if he heard nothing and continued.</p><p>“Joffrey’s life is forfeit. He will die for having ordered the unjust murder of Eddard Stark, that is a point they will not budge on.”</p><p>“One life for that of thousands…” Tyrion sighed. “Do I get time to think on this?”</p><p>“Till dawn.” Jaime answered, standing up. “If you have not submitted a response by then, then the King’s forces will consider you have declined their terms and will storm the city, with their dragons.”</p><p>Tyrion gulped.</p><p>“With their…”</p><p>“They will use them, Tyrion.” Jaime put a hand on Tyrion’s shoulder. “I’ve seen the fire in Daenerys’ eyes, and the readiness in Jaehaerys. Make no mistake, if they say they’ll use them, they will.”</p><p>“Dragons can be beaten.” Cersei scoffed.</p><p>“Well, I’d like to see you measure against these beasts.” Jaime shook his head. “There isn’t anything you have that can bring them down. Arrows and lances ricochet against their scales, even scorpion bolts will bounce off.”</p><p>“We’d need a lucky shot in the eye.” Tyrion shook his head. “I thank you, Jaime, I shall dwell on it.”</p><p>“Please make the right choice, Tyrion.” Jaime said as he walked away. “And make sure Tommen and Myrcella are safe.”</p><p>“They wouldn’t dare harm them…” Tyrion gasped.</p><p>“It’s not them I’m worried about.” Jaime glanced in the distance. “Please, brother, for everything House Lannister stands for, open these gates at dawn. Don’t try and go down in a fruitless last stand. It is over.”</p><p>And with that, Jaime was gone, and Tyrion felt like the world crumbled around him. Yet there was still a chance, a chance to save everyone, a chance to save the life of thousands. And it’s not like he was fond of Joffrey, and the thought of Cersei with the silent sisters…he smiled slightly.</p><p>Tyrion Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, that had a nice ring to it.</p><p>“Please don’t tell me you’re considering it.” Cersei growled.</p><p>“I’m not considering anything.” Tyrion replied with a smile, “I’ve already made my decision. I’ll open these fucking gates right now.”</p><p>“You traitor, you’ll doom us all!” Cersei cried out, as Tyrion prepared himself to walk out of the room.</p><p>He had to fetch Marbrand, who was coordinating efforts from the War Council, tell him to have the dragon gate opened and a white flag raised. It was only a few steps away.</p><p>He wouldn’t get the chance to get there. As soon as he stepped outside that door, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and fell face-first onto the ground.</p><p>The last thing he heard before passing out was:</p><p>“Ser Boros, please take my brother to the Black cells where he will await his fate. Ser Meryn, please inform Ser Addam that my brother has taken ill and that I will be replacing him as acting Hand as per his grace’s wishes.”</p><p>You fool. You utter fool, you doomed us all. And then Tyrion’s vision went black.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Daenerys</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The wait was insufferable as the ramparts of the capital gave nothing away. The gate remained closed, for what seemed like an eternity.</p><p>“And what if he doesn’t come back?” Daenerys finally asked Jae, who stayed as calm as ever.</p><p>“Then he chose the grave he wanted to dig himself into.” Jae shrugged, calmly. “I cannot deny a man to die trying to save the ones he cares for, however cursed they may be.”</p><p>“He was a valuable hostage…” Daenerys clenched her fists.</p><p>“Was.” Jae shrugged. “Now he is one of the last men standing against us. If he wishes to die fighting us, let him be, he cannot escape justice, the city is surrounded by land and sea. If he wishes to honour the task we’ve given him…then I did promise more leniency during his trial…”</p><p>“For the murder of my father!” Daenerys growled.</p><p>“Aye.” Jae answered, as calm as ever. “Your father, and my grandfather. A madman all the same, who’d have burnt this whole city down if given the chance, or do you not remember Jaime Lannister’s words?”</p><p>She grit her teeth at that. She remembered when the exiled knight had told them about her father’s crimes, his plan for the city and its inhabitants and why Jaime had stuck his sword in his back. Jae had just shrugged it off, casually saying:</p><p>“Doesn’t explain the incest. Or why you still failed as a knight.”</p><p>Jaime Lannister had remained silent after that, but the thought that he wouldn’t face any justice for the murder of her father left her…uneasy to say the least.</p><p>“You know no one will condemn his actions for what he did to the Mad King, right?” Jae asked. “I certainly won’t.”</p><p>“You would have this man reinstated in your Kingsguard?” Daenerys asked, shocked.</p><p>“After he failed to protect Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon?” Jae scoffed. “There will still be a trial, and there will still be other chiefs of accusation. Committing incest in the royal family is one, then there will be his failure to honour his vows as a kingsguard to protect the royal family. I didn’t say he would get off free.”</p><p>“To the Night’s Watch, then?”</p><p>“Mayhaps, I plan to reform that organisation anyways.” Jae sighed. “Having to speak vows for life is hardly appealing to anyone. And lifetime sentences are even worse. Vows only valid for a certain number of years however…”</p><p>“So, the Kingslayer will get his freedom back, then?”</p><p>“We will see.” Jae said, still looking at the gate. “If not tomorrow, then in ten, twenty, thirty years. Or mayhaps never, who knows?”</p><p>Daenerys was unsure what to answer, but she didn’t have to, for the gate slowly opened, revealing the three same cavalrymen that had entered in the city, much to Daenerys’ disdain.</p><p>“Leniency it is.” Jae nodded, not smiling or frowning, which unsettled her.</p><p>“Well then?” Jae asked the knight, who promptly unhorsed himself and took off his helmet.</p><p>“I gave them your terms; they will have till dawn.”</p><p>“I trust your brother to make the right decision.”</p><p>“I have no doubt he will.”</p><p>Yet Jaime’s words didn’t come to pass. At dawn, the gates stayed closed, and Daenerys could see more activity than usual on the ramparts. So much for peace with the Lannisters.</p><p>She saw that Jaime was completely shattered, as Jae gave the order for the men to prepare to launch their assault on the defences. As for her…she knew what we had to do.</p><p>“Am I clear, Lord Royce?” she overheard Jae say as he prepared the men.</p><p>“Yes, your grace.” The old Valeman nodded. “Pillaging and looting are allowed, however rape and murder of civilians are punishable by death or castration depending on the soldier’s wish. Any demand for surrender must be accepted and prisoners must be treated with respect to their station.”</p><p>“Indeed.” He nodded, putting on his helm. “Sound the advance. These walls fall today.”</p><p>Jae turned to her cousin, who had geared up for the occasion.</p><p>“Arya, are you sure you want to do this?”</p><p>“I’ve been waiting for this since I escaped this wretched city.” She turned to her teacher next to her. “Tell him I’m ready.”</p><p>“She has much still to learn, but she will be no match for a man in a fight, your grace.” The Braavosi confirmed. “And Ser Brandon and I will watch over her.”</p><p>“I can’t convince you otherwise, can I?” he asked.</p><p>“No, you may not, your grace.” She smirked.</p><p>“Arya, I swear to the Old gods if you call me your grace one more time I will tie you to a post and force you to watch the siege from here.” Jae frowned. “Take care of her, Bran, I trust you.”</p><p>“I will, Jon.” The knight answered, dawning on his armour.</p><p>“Good, wait for the signal.”</p><p>“We will.”</p><p>Jae then turned to Daenerys who nodded, and both readied themselves for the final battle. This wouldn’t be a clear-cut siege, this would be a siege to go down in the ages, the siege to restore House Targaryen to the throne. And Jae needed the moment to be as mythic as possible.</p><p>Before she could get to Drogon, though, they were stopped by Jaime Lannister, who despite being chained once more, pleaded with them. Jae silenced any words before he got them out, though.</p><p>“Ser Jaime, I sent my conditions, and they have been rebuffed. The matter is out of my hands.”</p><p>“I…I do not understand. Tyrion would have surrendered, I am sure.”</p><p>“Well, he didn’t.” Jae shrugged. “Mayhaps his pride got the better of him? In any case, the matter is out of my hands.”</p><p>“Must you use the dragons?”</p><p>“If you think we will use the dragons to burn down this city you are very wrong, Ser Jaime.” Daenerys smirked.</p><p>“But you said…”</p><p>“I know what I said.” Daenerys smiled. “We will use the dragons, but we won’t burn down the capital.”</p><p>“Then please spare my brother, he deserves better than this fate. Something is wrong in the Red Keep, I cannot say why, but I feel my children are in danger. Please.” The kingslayer got on his knees, which earned a raised eyebrow from both of them. “Let me accompany you to the Red Keep. I need to find Tyrion and save Tommen and Myrcella, I implore you. I do not want to repeat the mistakes of my past.”</p><p>“Fine.” Jae sighed. “But you’ll be unarmed. How you defend yourself isn’t my problem. If I see you holding any weapon, my men will have orders to cut you down, is that clear?”</p><p>Jaime gulped, as Daenerys smiled slightly. After a moment of thinking, though, Jaime Lannister stood up, defiant as ever.</p><p>“Unarmed.” He nodded. “If that is what gives me a chance to save those whom I care for.”</p><p>Jae turned to the five knights escorting them.</p><p>“Well, good sers, it seems like you’ll see battle. Join the Northerners and keep close watch on him. If he runs out of your vision, you make sure he stays within your sight. If he gets a weapon of any sort, you cut him down where he stands, do I make myself clear?”</p><p>“As clear as could be, your grace.” The five knights answered, and quickly scurried away.</p><p>“Are you sure that was wise?” Daenerys asked once they were all out of earshot.</p><p>“I’m unsure.” Jae asked. “But the odds are stacked against him, and he seems motivated by the thought of saving the children, not Cersei or Joffrey.”</p><p>“Let us hope so, nephew.” Daenerys shook her head. “Or else you might have let a valuable asset go away.”</p><p>“Thank you for reminding me.” Jae sighed. “Now let’s get to the plan, shall we?”</p><p>She nodded and quickly found Drogon. The large dragon let her mount, while Jae took some time bidding farewell to his wolf, while eventually climbing on Lyaellion as well.</p><p>The pair of them flew high into the sky, as she looked over the future battlefield. In the distance she could see the large army surrounding the city, choking out every single escape route, even the Blackwater’s furthest shores.</p><p>Suddenly, the army marched and circled the city once, then twice, then three times.</p><p>Daenerys smiled, the plan was in motion.</p><p>Four.</p><p>Not yet.</p><p>Five.</p><p>Must be getting tired.</p><p>Six.</p><p>They must be thinking we have gone mad.</p><p>Seven.</p><p>Everything stops.</p><p>The signal.</p><p>Suddenly, with in the middle of the Northern host, the great horns of the North started blowing with such thunderous might, that she and Jae could hear them from atop their mounts. This was it.</p><p>With one swoop, Drogon, Lyaellion and Viserion all came down on the city, as the horns continued blowing. She stopped Drogon right above the Dragon Gate, the dragon’s jaws pointed right at the massive door.</p><p>“Dracarys.”</p><p>And with the order came a burst of flame, which incinerated the door in one sweep. With a smirk, Daenerys continued flying Drogon along the ramparts, as stone melted in front of Drogon’s might. And it wasn’t just him, but Viserion and Lyaellion as well. The dragons had utterly destroyed the city’s walls, with several breaches in the gates being formed, with men hurrying through as they rushed into the city’s core.</p><p>“Shout, people of the Seven Kingdoms, for the Dragons have given you the city.” Daenerys whispered. “And as soon as the people shouted and the horns were blown, the walls fell down flat and the people rushed into the city. And so ended the Usurper’s dynasty.”</p><p>As she flew over the walls, she could see that there was not much resistance, which had crumbled along with the walls of the city. It wasn’t long till the Valemen had entered the inner city, and the Northmen had secured the port. The second walls suffered the same fate as the first, burning down as dragonfire from all three dragons struck four breaches in the gates.</p><p>It wasn’t long until she and Jae landed at the Red Keep, leaving their dragons to fly away, circling far above the now burning city. Valemen and Northmen had already stormed the Keep, and rooting out resistance which proved to be tougher than in any part of the city. Ser Barristan was already there, and helped her off of Drogon’s wing, handing her a small dagger for protection.</p><p>Suddenly, a man in a white cloak emerged in the courtyard with a flag of truce. The Valemen were ready to cut him down, but Jae made sure this wouldn’t happen.</p><p>“Your grace.” The knight bowed. “My name is Ser Jacelyn Bywater; I was in your uncle’s service. I was to spy on the capital’s doings. My role was to make the siege of the city as easy as possible.”</p><p>“Did Lord Tyrion reject my terms, then?”</p><p>“No, there was a coup.” Ser Jacelyn shook his head. “The Queen sent Lord Tyrion and his followers to the Black cells, and took over the city. Lord Tyrion wanted to give up the city, while she wanted to fight on.”</p><p>“Where are they?”</p><p>“The Queen and her children are in the Throne room, and the King is in the Tower of the Hand with three kingsguard.”</p><p>“Send a few men to the cells and liberate anyone there.” Jae ordered Lord Waynwood. “Bring Tyrion Lannister, and get both the Queen and Joffrey alive.”</p><p>“Where are we going?” Daenerys asked, unsure where to follow as the Keep was now being ransacked.</p><p>“To the children first.” Jae said, as he pointed behind her.</p><p>She turned around, seeing Ser Jaime running in with the five knights she’d seen earlier.</p><p>“Your grace.” Ser Jaime looked on. “Tommen? Myrcella?”</p><p>“In the Throne Room. Lead us there.”</p><p>The knight did as told and led the way, cutting corners through the vast hallways of the keep as Daenerys struggled to keep up. She lost them in the vast corridors, but Ser Barristan stood by her side while she struggled behind. As they cleared the weak resistance in the castle, they quickly found their way to the throne room, where she was greeted by shouts and pleas.</p><p>“Cersei, please, don’t do this.” She could hear Ser Jaime say.</p><p>“I won’t let the bastard have the satisfaction!” she heard her growl as she entered the room, seeing the Queen with two vials of poison in her hands, with her two terrified children on her lap on the Iron Throne’s first steps, with Jae barring any of the knights accompanying Ser Jaime to intervene. Suddenly, as she entered the room, the former Queen’s eyes set on her, as Daenerys returned the glare defiantly.</p><p>“Another one, more beautiful, to cast you down and take everything you hold dear…” Cersei mumbled in shock.</p><p>That was all that was needed to make Ser Jaime make a dash for it. In an instant, he was at his sister’s throat, trying to make her let go off of the vials of poison she had in her hands, as she refused to shake off her hold of Myrcella.</p><p>Quickly, the knights rushed to assist, taking the terrified Tommen away, as Cersei tried defending herself, to no avail. By then, Jaime’s hands had tightened around her throat as she choked the last remaining life out of her, while Myrcella finally managed to escape her mother’s grasp. Cersei, in her last instants, still had time to mutter a few last, cryptic words.</p><p>“You…you…were…the…valonqar…”</p><p>And with that, she fell down the steps of the Iron Throne, as dead as the dynasty she tried to create. Jaime on the other hand was a mess, and sat on the steps of the throne, with tears in his eyes.</p><p>Behind them came a small group, including a dwarf with an axe escorted by two Northmen Daenerys could only assume was Lord Tyrion. At the sight of his dead sister, he rushed to his brother’s side, avoiding Cersei’s corpse completely.</p><p>“My, my…what have you done?” Tyrion asked his brother.</p><p>“Kingslayer…Kinslayer…and Queenslayer.” Jaime muttered. “The gods have truly cursed me.”</p><p>Jae looked at Tommen and Myrcella, who were traumatized, but unharmed, and looked back to Daenerys.</p><p>“Let them grieve, there is nothing we can do here.”</p><p>Daenerys nodded, as cheers erupted around them while leaving the room.</p><p>“The bastard is captured; the false Queen is dead!” chanted the soldiers as Daenerys couldn’t help but smile slightly. “Victory is ours! Jaehaerys king!” chanted others, as the halls soon became deafeningly loud.</p><p>Yet she couldn’t help but think this victory felt bitter. She should be happy that they’d won, right? The city was theirs, and the throne was her family’s yet again. But she couldn’t help but feel…incomplete. There was something missing.</p><p>“Let’s get this over with.” Daenerys looked to Jae with a fire in her eyes. “It is not over.”</p><p>Jae nodded.</p><p>“Aye, there remains one last problem. Let’s take care of it.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Jaehaerys</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Clearing the rest of the city didn’t take long as any resistance quickly faltered, and by nightfall, the whole capital had been cleared of any form of Lannister presence. The city outside of the widow Jae was staring through was his.</p><p>The rules of war had been respected, and looting was minimal, Jae making sure no religious places or poorer districts were targeted. By the end of the day, order was restored and Royal forces were patrolling the streets instead.</p><p>“Didn’t expect them to all surrender so quickly.” Arya’s voice came out from behind him. “A shame, we were only getting started.”</p><p>“Sometimes it is for the better. It means fewer lives were lost for a lost cause.” Bran shrugged.</p><p>“When did you become so boring?” Arya rolled her eyes. “I thought you were a knight; you live for this stuff.”</p><p>“Quiet down, you two.” Jae turned around, facing both of them. “You aren’t children anymore.”</p><p>“What’s next?” Bran asked, avoiding her sister’s stare.</p><p>“I have to talk with the High Septon about the details of my coronation.” Jae sighed. “There hasn’t been a non-believer crowned since Aegon the Conqueror, and even then, he converted before being crowned. The last thing I need right now is religious strife.”</p><p>“And then?”</p><p>“And then the trials. I do not want to waste any time; we must head North to face the other threat as soon as we can.”</p><p>Bran nodded as Arya grimaced.</p><p>“Jon, if Joffrey asks for trial by combat, let me be your champion.” Arya suddenly spat out. “I’ve been dreaming to rip that grin from his face ever since he killed father.”</p><p>“Arya, a trial by combat won’t be likely, and even then, it won’t be to the death…”</p><p>“I don’t care. I just want to see him humiliated, pleading before me in the dirt.”</p><p>Jae turned to Bran, who shrugged.</p><p>“You can trust her. She’s beaten much tougher than him.”</p><p>“Arya, you have to understand this is no trivial thing…”</p><p>“I won’t fail. I promise.”</p><p>“Listen, if it comes to pass, I will allow it, but until then…”</p><p>“That is enough for me.” Arya nodded. “Now go to your wife, she longs for you, I believe.”</p><p>Jae smiled and let them be as he closed the door to the guest chambers. He indeed had left Arianne alone during the siege, and they’d barely talked after the battle, not even sharing a bed that night. It was time to right some wrongs as he walked through the door of the king’s chambers. A well-furnished room, beautiful in every aspect.</p><p>“I took out all of the Lannister and Baratheon sigils.” A voice greeted him as he touched the bedding. “This room still looks marvellous, though.”</p><p>“It’s bigger than any room in Winterfell.” He acquiesced as Arianne kissed him on the cheek. “I don’t think I’m ready for this.”</p><p>“You’re too hard on yourself, I’m sure you’ll be a fantastic ruler. We just need to be surrounded by the right people.” Arianne reassured him, although it did nothing to alleviate the pressure Jae now had to perform his duty as king to his people.</p><p>Before he could add anything else, there were knocks on the door as Ser Barristan’s voice came through.</p><p>“Your graces, may I have a moment?”</p><p>“Of course, Ser Barristan, please come in.” Arianne answered before Jae could react.</p><p>The old knight bowed before them, before removing his helm.</p><p>“I came to talk about my future.”</p><p>“I already told you that your place as lord commander of the kingsguard is yours to retake if you so wish.” Jae replied. “Was that not your wish?”</p><p>“It was, but it isn’t so anymore. I’ve thought about it for a long time, and I’ve come to realize you both have fantastic people to protect you and your children already.”</p><p>“And Daenerys hasn’t, is that it?”  Jae sighed.</p><p>“Daenerys is ambitious, but lacks direction. You both already have a lot of qualified people around you to protect you, and she has barely anyone bar the Company of the Rose that she may trust, and even they are more loyal to you than her.” Ser Barristan sighed. “I need to continue to be there for her, to honour the promise I made your father to guard her once the Trident was over, and to train a new generation of Essosi knights.”</p><p>“I see.” Jae nodded. “I take it you’ll leave for Volantis with her, then?”</p><p>“I will, your grace.” Ser Barristan nodded in kind. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“There is no need to be sorry.” Jae waved him off. “There is nothing dishonourable in your actions, and my aunt does need guidance. Just know that should you once decide that Essos is too far for you, you will always have a place here.”</p><p>“I thank you, your grace, and I beg your leave.”</p><p>Jae nodded and the white knight exited the room.</p><p>“A shame, he was more valuable than many a knight in the kingdoms.” He finally sighed.</p><p>“He was, but he is right in a way, Daenerys relies on him for much.” Arianne answered. “Him staying by her side will solidify her rule in Essos.”</p><p>Jae nodded, but before he could make out anything else, he was interrupted yet again, this time by Ser Archibald’s voice.</p><p>“Your graces?” the booming voice of the dornishman echoed through the bedchamber. “The High Septon is waiting in the small council room.”</p><p>“Let us go then.” Arianne smiled. “Come on, it won’t be that bad.”</p><p>“Let’s hope it won’t.”</p><p>As they were escorted through the halls, they checked that Daeron and Visenya were properly guarded by both Ser Daemon and Ser Andrew, before making their way to the small council chamber. A small council they had yet to fill, but that would have to wait till after the coronation.</p><p>“Your holiness.” Jae greeted the old man, sitting in the council chamber on his own.</p><p>“Your graces.” The high septon greeted the both of them with a small bow. “I…came to congratulate you on bringing peace back to the city. Although…there were some complications. Many questions have arisen as to the future of the realm due to your situation.”</p><p>“I see.” Jae answered. “And what do the rumour say.”</p><p>“More radical septons say that you plan to install the faith of the old gods on us all. That you will revoke the privileges the faith had in the seven kingdoms and burn down the Sept of Baelor.”</p><p>Jae looked to Arianne and then back to the High Septon.</p><p>“Your holiness, my wife follows the Seven, and I have never forced her into anything.” Jae smiled. “The faith will continue to enjoy its privileges and there will be no forcing the way of the Old Gods onto anyone. The laws of the Conciliator will be upheld provided that the faith upholds them as well.”</p><p>“You are a follower of the Seven, your grace?” the High Septon turned to Arianne.</p><p>“I am, your holiness.” She nodded. “I pray to the Mother every day.”</p><p>“That is good to hear.” The high septon nodded in response. “As long as I have assurances that the laws of the Conciliator regarding the faith will be upheld, I have no reason to…no bother. However, your coronation will have to be under the Sept of Baelor and you will have to swear on the Seven-pointed star, seeing as there is no holy book for the old gods.”</p><p>“King’s Landing is worth a ceremony, your holiness.”</p><p>“Very well, then.” The old man nodded. “When do you wish to be crowned?”</p><p>“As early as possible.” Jae answered. “The trials are due today, and we must bring order to these broken kingdoms as soon as we can. Winter is coming.”</p><p>“Well then, I could do two days at your grace’s convenience.”</p><p>“Two days will be excellent, your holiness.” Arianne answered.</p><p>The high septon thanked the both of them, and slowly left, escorted by a handful of subordinates as he exited the Keep.</p><p>“One problem down, and another to go.” Jae sighed.</p><p>“It’s going to be a long day.” Arianne chuckled.</p><p>The afternoon saw the trials of the loyalists taking place. Since Jae wasn’t crowned king yet, the trials did take place in the throne room, but Jae was not sitting on it yet, instead opting for a slightly larger seat than the others. Arianne sat to his right, while Stannis Baratheon, his hand, stood at his left.</p><p>“I don’t like sham trials.” Jae grit his teeth as he addressed his Hand.</p><p>“The sooner the traitors are dealt with, the sooner peace can be achieved.” Stannis answered. “Besides, your grace, most sentences are very lenient anyways.”</p><p>“The fact that men cannot really defend themselves doesn’t help.” Jae sighed. “But as you say, the sooner they are dealt with, the sooner we can look north.”</p><p>“The army of the dead…” Stannis sighed.</p><p>“You’ve seen them too?” Jae asked, shocked.</p><p>“I’ve seen it in the flames, they are coming.” Stannis looked away. “The realm must be united for when the great Other comes, no kingdom alone could stand in its way.”</p><p>Jae nodded as the trials started.</p><p>“Tyrion Lannister!” Jae cried out. “We have heard your defence and many have vouched that you planned to surrender the city as per my terms. As such, you will be allowed to retain Casterly Rock and all its lands and rule as Lord Paramount of the Westerlands after taking an oath of fealty to the crown.”</p><p>“Thank you, your grace.” The dwarf blurted out.</p><p>“However, we also acknowledge the bad treatment the Riverlands have received during this war courtesy of your father’s wrongdoings, and as such we condemn House Lannister to give a yearly payment to House Tully to be redistributed fairly amongst the River lords as observed by the crown. This payment we judge to be twenty million gold dragons per year for ten years.”</p><p>A few cheers erupted from the Rivermen while the Lannister grit his teeth. It was the best he could hope for.</p><p>Next came the Westerlanders, who were all pardoned for having essentially followed orders, some got a slap on the wrist and had to give either money or hostages, but most got out free.</p><p>The kingsguard came next. Ser Preston and Ser Mandon having fallen, while Sandor Clegane had fled, there were only four kingsguard left. Ser Jacelyn Bywater was dismissed from the kingsguard and named lord commander of the City Watch for his services to the Crown. His fellow kingsguard Ser Boros Blount and Ser Meryn Trant weren’t so lucky, as they had followed the Queen’s coup. As he had been the man to strike Tyrion Lannister, Ser Boros Blount was sentenced to the Wall for a period of thirty years, which intrigued much of the audience, while Ser Meryn was given fifteen years. Finally, Ser Jaime’s case was the most complicated.</p><p>He was dismissed from the Kingsguard, but was found not guilty for the murder of Aerys Targaryen, much to Daenerys’ dismay. He was however guilty of many other crimes, and was sentenced to forty years’ service in the Night’s Watch, or death. The knight chose to take the black.</p><p>Then came the highlight of the day: Joffrey Waters’ trial. Of course, no one expected him to mount a proper defence, and when he was found guilty and sentenced to death, the only thing he could say was:</p><p>“Trial by combat, trial by combat! Ser Boros will be my champion”</p><p>“Unfortunately.” Stannis Baratheon said, “Trial by combat can only be used when the party has even a glimmer of a chance of being not guilty, but your crimes are very much undeniable. As such the nomination of a champion is barred to you, but his grace has allowed you to defend yourself if you wish, against the crown’s champion.”</p><p>“I accept! I am the king, and you are all traitors! I will have all your heads for this!”</p><p>“Very well.” Jae sighed, annoyed with the little shit’s rant. “The champion has been chosen by the crown, and the trial will occur right now, there is no use in dragging this out. Joffrey Waters, you may choose your armour and weapons. The crown’s champion will come soon.”</p><p>Soon enough, the space in the middle of the throne room was cleared, and now completely empty. Joffrey Waters left for a moment, and came back with a suit of armour way too big for himself, and a sword he could barely hold as he nearly fell over twice, earning a chuckle from the audience.</p><p>Meanwhile, the doors to the throne room opened, revealing Arya, in a simple mail, with a short sword made specifically for her height.</p><p>“You?” Joffrey laughed as he struggled to look forward, his helm being made for a man twice his size. “A girl to come face me? This will be too easy, I will have your head, just like I had your father’s!”</p><p>Arya didn’t answer and got into position, waiting for Joffrey to make a move. Like an idiot, the boy charged, as Arya easily avoided the foolish boy, and just shoved him to the ground.</p><p>“Up.” Were the only words she spoke as Joffrey struggled to stand up in his armour. He had to be helped by two pages, as he charged once more.</p><p>And once more, Arya didn’t even need to parry steel, as she just dodged and this time kicked the boy to the ground, his helm rolling over as his golden, dishevelled hair graced the floor of the throne room.</p><p>“Up.” Arya ordered him, pointing her sword at the fallen pretender.</p><p>The crowd was now laughing as the scene repeated itself four more times, with Arya kicking a piece of Joffrey’s armour off of him, until he was only left with his sword and breastplate.</p><p>Finally, it seemed Jae’s cousin had had enough. With a twirl, she let Joffrey slash at her, the boy missing her completely. This time she didn’t kick him, and instead ripped the sword from him, before stabbing him in the knee.</p><p>A shriek came from Joffrey Waters, now completely at Arya Stark’s mercy.</p><p>“Please! Please! Mercy!” the boy cried out as Arya aligned her sword with the pretender’s neck. “I’ll give you anything, I swear!”</p><p>“Anything?” Arya asked.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I swear!”</p><p>“I want my father back you son of a whore.” And with that, Arya slowly stuck her sword into the pretender’s neck, as only a couple of gurgles escaped Joffrey Waters. When she removed the bloody blade, the boy was dead, and with him had died the last of the pretenders to Jae’s rule.</p><p>A new dynasty was about to begin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: Solidifying a kingdom.<br/>We are also starting the endgame with next chapter, as we head into the last third of the story, including epilogues. This means excluding epilogues (25-28), there are 6 chapters left  (19-24), which will deal with the war to the North, and the conflict for the crown in the South (warning, this is actually the one that will go down the dark path, Marge is rutheless here.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter XIX: A heavy crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, first chapter of 2021 with the beginning of the endgame. We have 5 chapters left to go in the "regular" part of the story, before going into the epilogues. Big chapter here, lots of stuff to cover, with some smut at the end of the first POV (you'll know when it starts, ends with the start of Jaehaerys POV).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XIX</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Arianne</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As Arianne walked into her chambers, she felt a huge wave of relief throughout her body. It was over, it was finally over. The royal forces had decimated the last loyalists, and the queen's men effectively purged. She was now Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.</p><p>Queen…she never even expected to be in such a position. All she ever wanted was Dorne, to rule her birthright as she should have. But Queen? She never wanted that role. She never wanted to become just another object, a tool for a king to secure his line by whelping his children and not much else. Sure, she could become a good queen, but what would be the point? She was born to rule, and rule she would.</p><p>But westerosi society wasn't ready for a queen to rule yet. Rhaenyra Targaryen had fought for the right to hold that crown, she deserved it more than Aegon, but she had lost her fight. Mayhaps Queen Visenya also hoped she'd grab the crown through her son, but there too, it didn't work.</p><p>Now she held the golden band, the crown of Mariah Martell, the wife of Daeron the good, in her hands. It wasn't the crown her aunt Elia wore, that one being lost in the sack of the capital nearly twenty years ago, but it was still a crown she would be proud to wear.</p><p>A crown for a queen, one made for a ruler. She wouldn't dethrone Jaehaerys, but she would rule by her side, as equals should. She trusted him, and he trusted her, and that was all that mattered. Together, they would make the Seven Kingdoms plentiful and bountiful once more.</p><p>One of Jae's first orders was that she was to attend every small council meetings. None of the members opposed that, although Monford Velaryon did remark that this would put fuel to the fire that she had seduced Jae and was whispering in his ear, while taking lovers behind her back.</p><p>Let them talk, she thought. Jae knows she would never do that to him, and he to her. She would never take lovers behind his back, and she would certainly not manipulate him into doing her bidding. Well…except maybe to get better embroidery for these chambers, it is long overdue for a redecoration.</p><p>As she paused for a minute, the door closed behind her, as her husband made his way towards her. She turned around, smiling as they embraced and kissed for an eternity.</p><p>"Well, we made it." Jae finally said, breaking the kiss.</p><p>"We did." Arianne nodded. "And now that you are finally free…"</p><p>She started tugging at Jae's shirt, but her husband just smiled and halted her movements.</p><p>"The coronation is starting soon."</p><p>"I haven't had you in four days." She trailed her lips around his neck, kissing him and making her way down towards his shoulders. "I want you."</p><p>"Well." Jae whispered in her ear. "You waited this long, what is wrong with waiting a couple more hours?"</p><p>"If I didn't know better, I'd have Teora in this room finishing me in an instant."</p><p>"You wouldn't dare." Jae feigned to be shocked.</p><p>"I like her raid hair very much, and I don't need to look up to kiss her." She smirked defiantly.</p><p>"Replaced by a dornishwoman already?" Jae chuckled. "I should have known; my wife has manipulated me and now wishes to take the throne for herself and her dornish lovers. What shall I ever do?"</p><p>Arianne punched Jae's shoulder, chuckling.</p><p>"You're cute when you're angry." Jaehaerys said laughing as Arianne punched him again, harder this time. "Ow, ow, alright, I'll stop."</p><p>"On a more serious note, and since we are talking about Teora Toland, there is still the issue of your ladies in waiting." Jae started as the pair exited the room, making their way towards the Red Keep's courtyard, the coronation occurring in the Sept of Baelor.</p><p>"You told me I got to choose two, and three others would be assigned to me."</p><p>"Indeed, you will have Leonette Tyrell nee Fossoway, Margaery Tyrell and Anya Waynwood. Have you chosen your own?"</p><p>"Sylva Santagar and Teora Toland. Them I can trust."</p><p>"Not Tyene?"</p><p>"A bastard as a lady in waiting for a queen?"</p><p>"You know well I don't give a shit about that."</p><p>"I know." Arianne chuckled. "Tyene won't stand a day without poisoning someone. I fear she's going to return to Sunspear. Nymeria has had complications."</p><p>"Complications?"</p><p>"Erm." Arianne cleared her throat. "I didn't want to reveal it so soon but…"</p><p>"But what?"</p><p>"Nymeria is erm…pregnant."</p><p>"WHAT?" Jae exclaimed. "Please don't tell me…"</p><p>"I don't know." Arianne tried reassuring him. "I'm not sure. The only way we can find out is when the babe comes, but until then, I am not sure if it is yours or not."</p><p>"This…is bad." Jae sighed, trying not to throw a fit. "And why didn't you tell me earlier?"</p><p>"Because you were occupied with the siege and I didn't want to worry you." Arianne replied. "Besides, it isn't necessarily yours. It could be Quentyn's, which would be arguably worse, although the timings aren't right, Kyth Manwoody's, Alexander Laydybright's, Edric Dayne's…"</p><p>"Edric fucking what?"</p><p>Arianne did a double take for a second, before turning back to Jae.</p><p>"I didn't ask." She answered truthfully. "I don't know what happened between them, I swear."</p><p>"If Sansa hears of this…oh gods."</p><p>"Edric was always attracted by warriors. He and Nym were friends…"</p><p>"I don't need excuses, Ari, I need answers!" Jae sighed. "Right. I…won't say anything. For now. But I won't be able to help your cousin if this child is Edric's. Or him for that matter."</p><p>Arianne nodded. She knew this was a difficult situation, and truthfully, she didn't know what happened between the two, or how it happened. All she knew was that she laid with Edric Dayne, once.</p><p>The both of them didn't discuss the subject as they made their way towards the Great Sept of Baelor. Hundreds if not thousands of people had come to see the coronation ceremony, with the great sept being packed with nobles and commoners alike.</p><p>The front row was filled with the noblemen, with Robb Stark and his kin, Arya and Brandon, by his side. Alongside him were the lord paramount of the Trident, Edmure Tully, along with his wife, Barbra, who were accompanied by several rivermen. On the other side were the Valemen, led by Yohn Royce, in his runic armour, with several dornishmen behind him, including Cletus and Anders Yronwood and Alyn Dayne. Also in the front row were the main artisans of Jae's future reign. Stannis Baratheon and his daughter Shireen, Monford Velaryon, Davos Seaworth and one of his sons, and the princess Daenerys, who was dead centre in the rows of seats.</p><p>Arianne took a deep breath and walked forward, escorted by her kingsguard, towards a spot on the far right, where she'd see Jae start to move forward. As a sign of humility, Jae had to remove all of his garments, and advance in a pure, white robe, before kneeling before the high septon and his acolytes.</p><p>The high septon moved towards Jae, now on his knees, and asked to be brought the sacred oil of Baelor the Blessed. Taking a finger, he dipped his hand into the oil and brought it to Jae's forehead, signing it with the seven-pointed-star.</p><p>"With this oil, the seven bless ye who will have the burden to wear this crown, from this day, until your last day."</p><p>Removing Jae's tunic around his shoulders, he then proceeded to do the same on his chest, before signalling him to rise. Jae was then presented with robes fitting of a king, with a large cape with the arms of House Targaryen on it flying behind him.</p><p>She wondered if Jae would trip himself in that cape, it being so long that it was surely three times her height. The acolytes also gave Jae his sword back, which he attached to his belt, making the Targaryen heirloom obvious even as the cape hid most of his body.</p><p>Jae then moved towards the centre of the stage, where a small throne was waiting. Slowly, he made his way forward and sat on the chair, while Arianne was gestured to sit on the chair beside him.</p><p>The high septon made the sign of the seven-pointed star on her forehead as well, before an acolyte brought him the crown Jae had chosen. It was a simple golden band, with dragons carved into it, with eyes made of sapphires. A simple, yet expensive object, but that got the point across anyhow. House Targaryen was back.</p><p>Removing the crown from its cushion, the high septon then knelt in front of Jaehaerys, before posing the crown atop his head.</p><p>"The new king is crowned!" the high septon yelled. "Jaehaerys Targaryen, third of his name, long may he reign!"</p><p>"LONG MAY HE REIGN!" the crowd erupted in cheers as the high septon put a smaller crown atop Arianne's head, as Jae leaned in and whispered.</p><p>"And his wife, Queen Arianne Martell. Long may she reign."</p><p>A dragon roared outside, and Arianne smiled. Although the people cheered for Jae, they both knew the cheers were for both of them, and their dragons.</p><p>The ride back to the keep was long, with a thick crowd having gathered along the roads all the way back towards the keep. The feast was also just as long, with everyone coming to congratulate them both on winning the war, especially his cousin, Robb Stark, who had to make preparations for the ride back North, and princess Daenerys, who had to fly to Lys to put down a revolt.</p><p>But now, as the hour of the wolf was upon the capital, they were finally both alone. Smiling, Arianne rushed to kiss Jae passionately, as they were finally able to roam their respective bodies freely.</p><p>"You have no idea how long I've waited for this." Arianne growled as she tore apart Jae's shirt.</p><p>"You have no idea how long I've waited for this either." Jae answered, panting as their tongues danced, his removing the dress Arianne had on with two swift strokes.</p><p>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT START - SMUT START</strong>
</p><p>Soon enough, they were both naked on the large bed of the royal chambers, both still embracing each other as they kissed passionately.</p><p>Jae was the first to break the kiss, trailing down towards her folds, but Arianne stopped him right there.</p><p>"I've waited too long. We can do this later. Right now, I need your cock inside of my cunt, is that clear, Jae?"</p><p>"Very." Jae smirked as he lined up his now hard member against her folds, licking at her breasts as Arianne resisted the urge to cum right there.</p><p>Jae entered her quickly and swiftly, his first couple of thrusts catching her completely off-guard as he paced quickly inside her.</p><p>"FUCK!" she cried out. "Yes, Jae, YES!"</p><p>Jae continued pumping inside of her at a rapid pace as Arianne struggled to keep up, moaning and repeating Jae's name as he slid in and out of her.</p><p>"DON'T STOP JAE, DON'T STOP, AHH!" she cried out as she could feel herself coming close, with Jae roaming her chest and neck as he continued pushing into her.</p><p>Their mouths met yet again, as she gave herself into the pleasure, her tongue dancing with his as she closed her eyes and let Jae take control.</p><p>"Fuck, Fuck, FUCKKKK!" Arianne screamed as she broke the kiss. "Harder, JAE, I'M SO CLOSE, HARDER!"</p><p>Jae did as told and continued pounding into her, faster and faster, until she just couldn't take anymore. She grabbed the bedsheets in one hand, while scraping Jae's back with her nails with the other.</p><p>"YES, JAEEEEE, FUCKKKK!" she cried out as she felt her release coming in waves through her cunt "I'M CUMMING!"</p><p>As expected, Jae didn't take that as a cue to stop and continued pounding into her ruthlessly, putting her completely at his mercy as Arianne's orgasm continued for a long moment, and when it ended, she continued to feel her walls clamping around Jae's cock as he himself was ready for his release.</p><p>"ARI, I'M SO CLOSE!"</p><p>"Give it to me, Jae!" Arianne screamed. "All in my cunt, just for me! Give your children a new brother or sister!"</p><p>Jae ended with a groan, his seed soon filling Arianne's cunt as she threw her head back , with him collapsing on the bed next to her, as they smiled, looking into each other's eyes.</p><p>"I missed this." Arianne chuckled.</p><p>"I missed this too." Jae answered, kissing her once more. "Although I hope you aren't finished yet. We have some time to make up for."</p><p>"You have no idea." Arianne smirked as she straddled him.</p><p>This was going to be a long night, and it was going to be theirs.</p><p>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - </strong>
  <strong>SMUT END - SMUT END</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jaehaerys</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you do not wish to stay for longer?" Jae asked his cousin as the rest of the Northerners started packing their things, riding out of the dragon gate.</p><p>"I fear Starks do not fare well in the South. Just look at father." Robb replied sombrely.</p><p>Jae nodded in return. They hadn't approached the subject of Ned Stark's death ever since the two had met, but it seems neither would touch upon it. At least his bones had been sent back to Winterfell, where he could be buried alongside his family and ancestors, that was the best they could do for him now.</p><p>"You seem to forget I am a Stark as well." Jae replied.</p><p>"A Stark?" Robb raised an eyebrow. "Aye. You are a Stark. You'll always be a Stark. But you're also a Targaryen, that's why you have this crown, Jon. Targaryens aren't meant to rot in the North, just like Starks can't fare well in the South. Arya and I long for the winter snows, and I wish to see Cregan and Lyanna."</p><p>"Lyanna?" Jae flinched.</p><p>"Yes." Robb nodded. "Alys gave birth while we were campaigning, and I have yet to see my daughter's face."</p><p>"Well, I shall trouble you no longer, then." Jae replied as Robb sat atop his horse. "I wish you well, and we shall see each other soon."</p><p>"Soon?"</p><p>"I fear the threat beyond the wall is coming faster than we could ever expect it." Jae's eyes trailed towards the sunny skies above King's Landing. "The sky may be bright today, but what about tomorrow? The dead might show up at the Wall any day now, and bring the long night with them. In any case I've ordered all of the dragonglass we can mine on Dragonstone to be sent up North, along with any armies we can spare. You know the logistics as well as I do."</p><p>"Northmen first, then Valemen and Riverlanders, then Westerlanders and Reachmen, and the rest by boat afterwards."</p><p>"One hundred thousand men at White Harbour by the end of the month, let us hope this allows us to hold."</p><p>"That and three dragons."</p><p>"That and three dragons." Jae nodded. "Although Daenerys has gone to put down a rebellion in Lys and won't be back for a moon, so we will only have Lyaellion for now."</p><p>"One is enough." Robb smiled. "Good luck in this wretched city, and may you have more luck governing it than your predecessors. If there's anyone who can better the realm, it is you."</p><p>"Thank you, and safe travels, Robb."</p><p>And with that, the Northern host disappeared beyond the horizon. As they left, another host entered the city a few days later. These were the Reachmen, and they weren't particularly liked for having sat on their asses doing nothing during the entire conflict. It was a wise decision though, as their kingmaker status would have given them any rewards they desired without actually doing anything, although their neutrality was more precious to Jae's camp than the Lannisters.</p><p>As the host came through the walls of the Red Keep, Jae breathed a sigh of relief. With the Reachmen here, he could finally establish his small council and confirm the appointments of the various lord paramounts.</p><p>"Nervous?" Arianne asked, smiling.</p><p>"Always." Jae answered. "I've never dealt with the Reachmen before, I don't know what to expect."</p><p>"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Arianne answered, kissing him on the cheek. "You look like your cousin, worrying all the time."</p><p>"Bran didn't really have the most pleasant weeks, and right where he needs to rest, there's a wedding looming for him. Can't say I blame him."</p><p>"Then delay the wedding, we don't need to rush things."</p><p>Jae nodded. He owed it to Bran, although he wanted that wedding to happen as soon as possible to seal the alliance between the Crown and the Reach. But giving him an engagement so soon? That wouldn't be fair.</p><p>The two stepped into the courtyard, as a man dressed in the finest armour Jae had ever seen, flanked by two men wearing the heraldry of different houses of the Reach. Quickly, the man fell to his knees, bowing with the two others.</p><p>"Your grace." The man knelt. "It is an honour to meet you. My name is Ser Garlan Tyrell, and we are at your service."</p><p>"Rise, Ser Garlan." Jae acknowledged as the knight planted a kiss on Arianne's hand.</p><p>"Lord Willas sends his apologies, he cannot come due to his injuries, and has sent me in his stead."</p><p>"It is no problem." Jae answered. "And who are then men accompanying you?"</p><p>"These brave men are Ser Baelor Hightower and Lord Branston Cuy, your grace."</p><p>"We serve at your pleasure." Both men knelt as Jae nodded.</p><p>"Well met, my lords. We shall have accommodations prepared for you."</p><p>Suddenly, the door to a wheelhouse that he hadn't noticed until then opened, revealing a lovely young woman with long, brown hair matching her eyes. Ser Garlan helped her out, as well as the woman beside her, who was also wearing the Tyrell attire.</p><p>"Your grace, this is my sister Margaery, and my wife, Leonette."</p><p>"A pleasure to meet you both." Jae nodded as both knelt before him, kissing both of their palms.</p><p>"The pleasure is all mine." Answered Margaery in a sweet voice, the lady of the Reach turning towards Arianne whose expression was starting to go from calm to annoyed.</p><p>"My queen." Margaery knelt. "Tales of your beauty were not exaggerated; the songs did not lie. It is a pleasure to meet you."</p><p>"Likewise, Lady Margaery." Arianne nodded.</p><p>"Very well, now if the presentations are finished, I wished to discuss a few things with you, your grace, if you wouldn't mind." Ser Garlan cut in, as Jae thanked the heavens for his intervention, feeling that the two would soon go at each other.</p><p>"Of course." Jae quickly answered. "We could talk in the small council room, if you'd like."</p><p>"That'll do very well. Margaery, Leonette, I will see you later. Have accommodations been set for them, your grace?"</p><p>"As ladies in waiting, they will have rooms in the Red Keep. The servants should lead the way." Arianne insisted on the first few words, smiling along.</p><p>"Very good, then." Ser Garlan smiled. "Please lead the way, your grace, I am afraid I have never been to the capital, let alone the Red Keep."</p><p>Jae nodded and he and Arianne started walking down the corridors of the fortress. If Ser Garlan was surprised Arianne was still with them, he didn't voice any concerns. Jae felt as though Arianne was tugging at him though, and soon enough, she gestured for him to bend down to her level.</p><p>He was intrigued, but did so, as he tilted his head towards her, her mouth coming close to his ear.</p><p>"I don't like her." Arianne whispered.</p><p>"Which one?"</p><p>"The young one. She has her eyes on you."</p><p>"And I am married and only have eyes for you." Jae chuckled. "Is that jealousy I hear?"</p><p>Arianne punched him lightly in the sides.</p><p>"She said that the songs didn't lie."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"Do you know what the songs say about me?"</p><p>"I'm slightly aware, but I don't think she meant that as an insult, the songs do complement your beauty."</p><p>Arianne punched him again.</p><p>"Ow, ow, alright, alright." He continued chuckling. "Well, she'll be married soon enough, and I'll be going North in a fortnight, so she won't get to try anything."</p><p>"She better not, or I'll strangle her myself."</p><p>"Of that, I have no doubt."</p><p>The pair chuckled as they arrived in the small council chamber, which was empty for the moment, but would soon become filled with council members as the daily meeting approached.</p><p>A lone man was pacing in the room though, and quickly turned around, surprised.</p><p>"Oh…J…your grace. I was just thinking, I'll show myself out."</p><p>"Out of the question, Bran, you're staying, might as well kill two birds with one stone." Jae gestured for him to sit. "Right, Ser Garlan, what did you wish to talk about?"</p><p>"I wished to know why half of our grain was requested on royal orders, your grace."</p><p>"It will be used to feed the armies going to defend the North from the threat beyond the wall." Jae replied. "Threat you are aware of."</p><p>"Yes…" Ser Garlan responded uneasy. "And how will that grain be paid for?"</p><p>"In coin, in due time!" a voice boomed from the shadows. "Although you Reachmen always want the gold, and wouldn't care if the dead cared to breach the wall. As long as the coin is there, and you have food stuffing your bellies."</p><p>"Lord hand, that is enough." Arianne interjected before it would get worse.</p><p>"Forgive me, your grace." Stannis said as he took a seat. "Anyhow, as I said. With House Lannister's reparations coming in to flood our coffers, you should get your gold sooner rather than later."</p><p>Ser Garlan nodded sombrely, as Ser Baelor and Lord Branston took seats.</p><p>"Right, on better news, Ser Garlan, we must excuse us, but the wedding between Lord Brandon and Lady Margaery must be postponed."</p><p>"Postponed?"</p><p>"Really?" Bran smiled.</p><p>"For now, the situation to the North is of utmost importance." Jae took a seat besides Arianne. "The marriage is secondary. Do not worry, Ser Garlan, it will take place, I will hold my uncle and my cousin's engagements, but it will only happen the day after I return from the North."</p><p>"Very well." Ser Garlan nodded. "I shall inform my sister of the news."</p><p>"Good. You have also heard about your appointment as Master of Coin?"</p><p>"I have, your grace."</p><p>"Good, then we can start this small council meeting. Ser Baelor and Lord Branston may stay, we allow up to three visitors during these meetings." Jae continued.</p><p>"Lord Hand, please summon the rest of the council." Arianne smiled as Stannis did as told, with each council member entering the halls one by one, until all the seats had been filled.</p><p>"Ser Garlan, please meet my small council." Jae presented each person in the room. "My Master of Ships, Lord Monford Velaryon. My Master of Laws, Lord Davos Seaworth. My Master of Whisperers, Ser Morton Waynwood. My Grand Maester, Maester Alleras…"</p><p>"Forgive me, your grace." Ser Garlan interjected. "But you are young for a grand maester, and do not seem to be very experienced, no offence, maester."</p><p>"Given the fact that the last grand maester was disloyal to a fault, and has been punished accordingly…" Jae thought as he remembered Pycelle begging for his life as Ser Barristan's blade removed his head from his body. "…I have chosen a maester loyal to the realm, and not a king. Maester Alleras has been personally recommended by Archmaester Marwyn, who declined the invitation himself, and I trust his judgement. As such, I have appointed Sar…Maester Alleras to the position."</p><p>"Very well, your grace."</p><p>"Good." Jae continued, as he presented the last member of the small council, Ser Balon Swann, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.</p><p>"Now that we are all here." Arianne started, "We may start with the first order of the day, the confirmation of each lord paramount.</p><p>Stannis nodded. "Lord Robb Stark, as lord paramount of the North. Lord Edmure Tully, as lord paramount of the Trident. Lord Robin Arryn, as lord paramount of the Vale."</p><p>"Regency assured by Lord Yohn Royce until the boy is of age." Ser Davos added.</p><p>"Lord Tyrion Lannister, as lord paramount of the west." Stannis continued, unphased. "Lord Edric Baratheon, as lord paramount of the stormlands. Lord Willas Tyrell, as lord paramount of the south, and finally, Prince Quentyn Martell, as prince of Dorne."</p><p>"You haven't mentioned the Iron Islands." Lord Monford cut in.</p><p>"That is because we must discuss it now." Jae leaned in. "Please send in Lord Theon Greyjoy."</p><p>The Greyjoy entered the room, in an armour carved with the kraken of House Greyjoy. He bowed respectfully before standing in the middle of the room.</p><p>"Your grace." The young man nodded, as Jae could feel a tint of both nervousness and rage in his voice.</p><p>"Lord Theon Greyjoy, you have come to present your suit for lord paramount of the Iron Islands. Is this correct?"</p><p>"It is, your grace."</p><p>"Why should you have the islands?"</p><p>"My father held the isles. He is dead, and I am his only surviving son. By rule of succession, I should have the Isles."</p><p>"Your father rebelled against the crown." Stannis Baratheon growled. "He died for it, and so did his brothers. I know it, I tossed one screaming into the water while the other accepted death. The Greyjoys betrayed the crown, and the Reader is now in charge of the islands. Now, why should we give the isles to you?"</p><p>"House Greyjoy has been loyal to House Targaryen ever since the conquest." Theon spoke up, trying to put on the best eloquent performance possible. "And with me, they will stay loyal. The Reader has been put in place by Robert Baratheon. He isn't loyal to you."</p><p>Jae smiled for a second, but turned serious, as if he was thinking about his options. Then, he turned to Lord Davos.</p><p>"Lord Davos, do you have the treaty?"</p><p>"Here it is, your grace." The older man slid a piece of paper, which Jae scantily read, turning it over to Arianne.</p><p>"This treaty makes, you, Theon Greyjoy, lord paramount of the Iron Islands." Jae started.</p><p>"Thank you, your grace." Theon started to smile widely</p><p>"There are conditions." Jae interrupted. "First and foremost, you will stop raiding any coast of Westeros. I don't give a shit what you do with your fleet. You can send it to Essos, Daenerys is looking for a fleet to combat the slavers, or you may see with Lord Monford to incorporate it into the Royal Navy. Your sister has already risen up the ranks quite fast. Any other ship has to be turned into a trading vessel, and you may only get a token fleet for coastal protection."</p><p>Theon gulped.</p><p>"Secondly." Jae continued. "And this comes with the first, but you may not reave any Westerosi territory whatsoever. Failure to comply will end up with very nasty consequences for you. Thirdly, thralldom is abolished. Royal emissaries will be sent to liberate any person they can find that is held on the islands against their will. If any of your countrymen react badly to this, drastic measures will be taken. I will not allow slavery to occur in my kingdom. These are my terms. Sign the treaty, Theon, and the isles are yours. Throw it away, and I will find someone who will."</p><p>The Greyjoy had been stunned but slowly walked towards the sheet of paper. Picking up the ink and quill, he suddenly hesitated, before shaking his head.</p><p>"Pyke is worth a signature."</p><p>"One more thing, Theon." Jae cut in. "If you violate any of the agreements, I will come down with Lyaellion and I will burn these islands to the ground and give them to a kingdom which gives me less headaches. Do I make myself clear?"</p><p>"Very, your grace." The Greyjoy heir said, as he scraped his signature onto the treaty.</p><p>"Very well then. A ship shall be arranged for your transportation to the Iron Isles, along with a sizeable protection force for you. If you encounter any problems, send a raven."</p><p>"I will. Thank you, your grace." Theon nodded as he left the room. He had traded a kingdom for a high price, now Jae could only hope that it was worth it.</p><p>"Now on the next order of things." Lord Stannis read his sheet of paper. "Ser Balon, you have concerns with the Kingsguard?"</p><p>Ser Balon nodded.</p><p>"As of now, we have only five spots filled. Myself, Ser Brienne of Tarth, Ser Daemon Sand, Ser Andrew Charlton and Ser Archibald Yronwood." Ser Balon started. "We are missing two."</p><p>"Didn't we launch a recruiting campaign?"</p><p>"We have, and we have gotten numerous applicants."</p><p>"And you wanted our approval to confirm these new members." Arianne smiled.</p><p>"Yes, your grace. I have found that the most valuable members would be Ser Addam Marbrand and Ser Robar Royce."</p><p>"A Valeman and a Westerlander…" Jae thought. "Very well, they may be indited into the kingsguard as soon as you deem necessary, provided you give them the new oath, of course.</p><p>"It will be done, your grace."</p><p>"Speaking of new oaths, your grace." Lord Davos interjected. "The night's watch reform plans are also in motion, but what I do not understand is: when do we hold the retrials for each member?"</p><p>"After this war is over." Jae answered. "There is much to see to and I do not wish…"</p><p>Suddenly, the door flung open, with a messenger running up to the table, handing a message to Lord Waynwood, panting and out of breath. The Valeman shrugged and read the parchment, but as Waynwood read, Jae could see his face turn as white as a sheet.</p><p>"Well?" Ser Garlan asked. "What is it."</p><p>"The maesters have sent a white raven. Winter is here."</p><p>"Nothing to worry about, then." Lord Monford chuckled. "We've gone through a couple already, I don't see…"</p><p>"There was another raven." Waynwood's face continued to turn paler and paler. "From Castle Black. The Wall has fallen."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Robb</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Darkness continued to shroud Robb's host. The same dark skies that had followed them ever since they passed the Neck, and ever since they'd returned home. He expected shorter days when winter would arrive, but now it seemed like night had taken over every single hour of the day. Even during the harshest winters, there would be a few hours of sunlight, and as such this made Robb weary.</p><p>Had the dead made their way to the Wall yet? It is said they bring an eternal night with them. If they had, why hadn't they sent a raven? In any case, he doubted any raven could have found its way to him in this weather. Fog and snow were now common, and ever since Moat Cailin had passed, he'd seen no one in the country roads, the small folk likely had moved away from the roads and into the great lord's protection.</p><p>Finally, he saw the walls of Winterfell towering in the distance. Breathing a sigh of relief, he urged his mount forward, as Arya slowly shadowed him. He observed from afar as if looking for any signs of life, and quickly found that the castle was bustling with activity, with countless fires having been set up in and around the fortress.</p><p>Robb's host was now down to two thousand men, the two thousand that had volunteered to accompany him to Jae's coronation. And now that this promise was fulfilled, Robb just hoped he'd never step south of the Neck again.</p><p>As his host scattered in the courtyard of the castle, whose gates had opened upon their arrival, Robb noticed that the expressions from everyone he met were sullen. It was as if they were relieved that they had come back, but were not overjoyed, or at the very least did not appear so. Yet it felt like it had been close to eight months that they had been campaigning. Surely there would be a better welcome for them.</p><p>Robb and Arya made their way towards the keep, where Alys was waiting, her face stern, as she held her daughter - no, their daughter - in her arms. Standing next to her was a young boy of two, his son, Cregan, and an older boy with a black direwolf, which Robb recognized as Rickon.</p><p>Jumping off of his mount, Robb went to embrace his wife, as he left Arya to tending to Nymeria, Grey Wind and Shaggydog's reunion. He then went to plant a kiss on Cregan's front, as well as his newborn daughter.</p><p>"She has her mother's eyes." Robb chuckled as he eyed Alys, who showed a faint smile, but not much else.</p><p>"What happened?" Robb asked, his face falling. "We have been riding since Moat Cailin under the cover of permanent darkness. The smallfolk have disappeared, and no ravens have come to us. What has happened, Alys?"</p><p>Rickon raised an eyebrow as he petted Nymeria slightly, looking at both Robb and Arya in disbelief.</p><p>"You don't know?"</p><p>"Spit it out, Rickon." Arya urged him.</p><p>"The Wall has fallen." Alys looked at Robb dead in the eyes. And by her stare, Robb knew this was no lie.</p><p>The Wall, which stood for thousands of years…was no more.</p><p>"The Wall…how?" Robb shook his head in disbelief.</p><p>"I don't know." Alys shook her head. "All I know is that Castle Black was attacked by an Ice Dragon, and part of the Wall fell."</p><p>"The dead…" Arya realised in shock.</p><p>"They came through the breach. No one knows how many." Alys replied. "But they move slowly. It was only three moons ago that we knew Mole's Town and Queenscrown were no more. Come."</p><p>Alys quickly handed off both Cregan and Lyanna to a nursemaid and headed towards the war council room, where many lords were already assembled. Many paid no mind to the fact that both Alys and Rickon were in the room, but all saluted Robb anyways.</p><p>"My lords." Robb acknowledged them all. "How bad is the situation?"</p><p>"Lord commander Donal Noye has rallied the survivors of the attack on Castle Black and brought them along the wall. Most of the remnants are with him and Rayder at Eastwatch." Cley Cerwyn answered.</p><p>"Thorne holds Torches. Mallister is at the Shadow Tower, and the wildlings hold the rest, safe for a few castles the brothers still hold, although undermanned. Most are evacuating to Torches, the Shadow Tower, Eastwatch, or the closest keep though." Rickard Karstark added.</p><p>"They'll be surrounded soon enough." Jorah Mormont answered. The Mormont knight had been granted a pardon and had left for the North as soon as possible. Robb expected him to be in Bear Island, but it seemed his family hadn't given him a warm welcome. "The seas between Bear Island and the continent have frozen, we won't be able to resupply by sea from there. The Eastwatch route remains open, but the convoys may be attacked by that…thing."</p><p>"How long till the royal forces come?" the Smalljon asked. "Last Hearth is under siege. I came too late, and my uncle Mors is fighting the dead. We need these dragons to relieve them."</p><p>"And Karhold is soon to follow." Alys whispered. "Harrion has to hold."</p><p>"The Vale forces along with ten thousand rivermen and ten thousand stormlanders are three days behind us." Robb answered. "The king should come with thirty thousand troops from the Riverlands, Stormlands and Dorne in no more than a moon, while thirty thousand Reachmen, Crownlanders and Westerlanders are to be ferried by the combined fleets as well as that of Braavos to White Harbour and any available port we have on the coast."</p><p>"And the dragons?"</p><p>"Jaehaerys will come with his. I'm unsure if Daenerys will come with hers, the princess has been distant these past few weeks."</p><p>"A dragon against another, then." A Wull knight sighed. "I don't like these odds."</p><p>"In any case." Robb replied. "We must hold till the reinforcements come. We need to hold out for a moon. Send a raven to every keep in the North, get everything you can from the countryside, and do not bother burning the rest. Our enemy does not need to drink or eat. Just make sure any hiding place is destroyed."</p><p>"It has been done; we now only need to worry about the reinforcements actually coming." Alys replied.</p><p>"And how much food do you have in store?" Arya asked in turn.</p><p>"In Winterfell?" Rickon asked. "I'd say three years at the most, if we ration. However, this doesn't count for the reinforcements."</p><p>"We're going to have a lot more mouths to feed." Rickard Karstark shook his head. "We cannot sustain that many individuals."</p><p>"The Reach will supply any grain we need. The Westerlands will also bring in extra reserves of food." Robb replied. "Which is why we need the vital line in the Neck and Moat Cailin through the kingsroad open and guarded at all times. If the dead outflank us, we lose our supply line."</p><p>"We're going to need more men in Cerwyn and Moat Cailin then." Cley Cerwyn answered. "They guard the way."</p><p>"I'll send a messenger to Stevron Frey, tell him to spare ten thousand men for the defence of both Castle Cerwyn and Moat Cailin." Robb replied. "This should be enough to hold them for a little longer."</p><p>"And even then, it might not be enough." A voice erupted in the crowd. "For only one person can defeat the great Other."</p><p>Robb raised an eyebrow as he looked around the room, trying to identify the person that had said these words. Rising from his seat, it was the Crannogman, Howland Reed, that spoke.</p><p>"Lord Stark, I need to speak with you, in private."</p><p>Robb nodded as he left Arya and Greywind to the council room, while he and Howland Reed followed a corridor to a small room with a fireplace, in which a young boy was resting close to a corner.</p><p>"This is my son, Jojen." Howland explained. "He, my daughter Meera, and your brother's direwolf went beyond the wall with a few of your men at the castle, some of which didn't come back."</p><p>"Why the mission?" Robb asked. "And why send your only progeny?"</p><p>"Because there are only two people capable of defeating the Great Other, which takes human form in the Night King, but that only my son can explain to you."</p><p>"And who are these people?"</p><p>"One of them is your cousin, Azor Ahai." The young boy started talking, always looking into the fire as he did so. "He only can slay the Great Other. I am merely the vessel he can use to defeat him."</p><p>"And who are you?"</p><p>"The thousand-eyed raven."</p><p>"The thousand-eyed raven?"</p><p>"I can see…close to everything, that has happened and that will happen. But also…things that have never happened." He smiled. "Another time where I never was the three-eyed raven, one when you died, betrayed, where Azor Ahai never knew of his destiny, never met the fire in his heart. Another time…of pain and death. But this…this isn't this time, Robb Stark. This is the time where we may face the threat together, or perish trying."</p><p>"Who is this Great Other, why is Jon the only one who can defeat him?"</p><p>"The Great Other is evil." The boy answered, still staring into the fire, his voice devoid of emotion. "He seeks to bring the long night to Westeros, to freeze the realms of men in an eternal winter, and cleanse all life from this earth. The Great Other is not a person, it is a spirit, but that spirit needs a vessel to roam this earth and command the armies of the dead. And that vessel is the Night's King."</p><p>"Who is that?"</p><p>"A creature created by the children of the forest to defend themselves from the first men. Their creation though…it escaped their control, it became corrupted by the Great Other, and was pushed back, but not killed entirely. The first vessel was killed, but the Great Other had another one, one that took a thousand years to prepare. Now he comes again, in human form, atop his Ice Drake, and only Azor Ahai and the thousand-eyed raven can kill him."</p><p>"You…and him then? But why not anyone else?"</p><p>"Because they cannot. They do not have the blood of the dragon."</p><p>"You don't either."</p><p>"I am the thousand-eyed raven, but I cannot slay the Great Other. I am his great enemy, I know where he is and I am the only one that can trap his spirit, perhaps forever, in his vessel's body. But only Azor Ahai can kill that vessel, no one else."</p><p>"And if someone else tries?"</p><p>"It will be useless, the Night's King will not die from a mortal's strike, however impressive or whichever weapon he uses."</p><p>Robb nodded.</p><p>"So, the Night's King is coming for you."</p><p>"I am the only threat to his spirit form."</p><p>"And if Jon fails to kill him?"</p><p>The boy's eyes suddenly darted out of the fire and instead looked directly into Robb's. He froze for a second, the white eyes of the Reed boy, devoid of any pupils, looked hard into Robb's gaze as Robb struggled to keep his composure. The Reed boy frowned, before saying in a dark and booming voice.</p><p>"Doom."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter: Plots and Plans. Jaehaerys moves North, and Arianne is left in a pit of vipers. Luckily for her, snakes are friendly territory, but the Reach snakes have much deadlier poison...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter XX: Shall we begin?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We've hit Chapter 20, this means we are very close to the endgame for both the Northern and Capital arcs. The story will ramp up from there before reaching its climax in two chapters, with the plots in both arcs accelerating in the next chapter. In the meantime, do enjoy this one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter: The long night becomes longer, and a Stark gets fooled.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XX</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Arianne</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Arianne shivered. The cold air had filled the balconies of Kings Landing, and those of the Red Keep were no different. Ever since news of the fall of the Wall had reached the capital, days became shorter and shorter, until sunlight only showed for an hour or two a day, and that was if the sun wasn’t blocked out by clouds.</p><p>It had snowed for the first time in years in the capital just two days ago, so much that the city watch was busy removing the snow from the major avenues rather than actually keep the peace. Not like many tried to bypass the law in this weather anyways. It had even snowed in Dorne, as her brother Quentyn had written a few days back to confirm her father was indeed exiled from Dorne and sent to the Quiet Isle to live the rest of his life. Maybe she would visit him someday. Maybe. She still hadn’t forgotten his mad plan to place her on the throne, and his delusions of hurting Jae in the process.</p><p>He wanted to hurt Jae…</p><p>Seven hells, what was she thinking? He’d have to write more than a letter of apology if he ever wanted to see her again. She loved Jae, and he wanted to…no. Maybe she wouldn’t visit after all. Let his mistakes consume him as he rotted away on that wretched island.</p><p>Enveloping herself in furs, she stepped back into the council room, where Jae and the other lords were making the final preparations to go north. Indeed, news hadn’t been good, and Robb Stark had trouble garrisoning every keep and keep the dead at bay. That and the rumours of an Ice Dragon roaming the frozen north…well something needed to be done, and quick.</p><p>“How many men does Tully have?” Stannis Baratheon asked.</p><p>“Ten thousand at Moat Cailin.” Garlan Tyrell answered. “He will be receiving five thousand men from the Stormlander host that passed the Neck a day ago, with the ten thousand others moving on to Cerwyn, the Dreadfort and Karhold. Lord Bolton and Lord Karstark’s situations appear to be in peril.”</p><p>“So many keeps to defend, so many men to dispose of…” Jae thumped his fingers on the map before him. “We need to keep the supply chain going, the Kingsroad must stay open, whatever the cost. Have Tully reinforced with five thousand of the Westerlander host as well, we mustn’t take any chances. Heavens know how much longer the port of White Harbor will remain open, as will that of Torrhen’s Square.”</p><p>“You think they will freeze over?” Monford Velaryon asked.</p><p>“I expect they will soon enough.” Jae answered. “Torrhen’s Square is barely a port, not many supplies can go through there. White Harbour is deep water though, but the roads to Skagos and Skane have already been frozen. The Magnars of Skagos have reached Karhold in time with their hosts, thank the gods, but I do not know how long the port of White Harbour can hold.”</p><p>“It’s therefore imperative his grace and the Dornish and Reacher hosts get to the Manderly seat as soon as possible.” Stannis answered.</p><p>Monford Velaryon nodded.</p><p>“Ten thousand men on ships, I can work with that.”</p><p>“Request any ship larger than a raft for troop transport, we need every help we can get.” Arianne answered. “If the smallfolk refuse, remind them that if they don’t help us, there won’t be any fish left to fish, and the dead don’t buy anyways.”</p><p>“It will be done, your grace.”</p><p>“Now as for the members of my council.” Jae started. “My lord hand will accompany me, as will Lord Monford, I will need any expertise I can get. While I am in the North, Queen Arianne will ensure the regency, her word will be law.”</p><p>The room went silent for a moment, before Garlan Tyrell nodded.</p><p>“As your grace commands.”</p><p>“Good.” Jae nodded. “Now Lord Seaworth, you will be nominated as acting hand…”</p><p>“Your grace.” The ex-smuggler interrupted. “I don’t think I am worthy of such an honour. Allow me to fight by your side, and Lord Stannis’, as I promised.”</p><p>“Enough, Ser Davos.” Stannis interrupted him. “Do your duty for the realm and accept the damn position.”</p><p>“Ser Davos.” Arianne smiled. “You haven’t been by our side for long, but I can assure you, you have done wonders already. You are respected by both the smallfolk and the nobles, and you already have greatly contributed to bringing peace and stability to the capital and the realm. I can think of no man more suited to help me make the right decisions in his grace’s absence.”</p><p>Davos Seaworth was about to object, but Stannis interrupted him again.</p><p>“Save your words, Ser Davos.” The ex-pretender nodded. “You’ll do better than either of these fools.”</p><p>He pointed at Lords Waynwood, Tyrell and the others in attendance, who looked at him with the stink-eye in turn.</p><p>“Take the handship, and take care of Shireen.” Stannis continued. “We’ll meet again when this is over.”</p><p>The smuggler swallowed before bowing before Jae.</p><p>“It will be an honour to serve, your grace.”</p><p>“I am sure you’ll do a wonderful job, Ser Davos.” Jae smiled. “Right. I believe we have touched on everything we needed to talk about.”</p><p>“Princess Daenerys.” Ser Garlan interrupted. “Where is she? Will she come to our aid?”</p><p>“My aunt was putting down a rebellion in Lys.” Jae answered. “She and a fleet of three thousand men of the Company of the Rose, as well as her two dragons, are underway in Braavos and should arrive at White Harbour before we do.”</p><p>Ser Garlan nodded.</p><p>“It’s in the hands of fate now.” Jae whispered, loud enough so thar Arianne could hear, but low enough that neither of his lords could understand.</p><p>She looked into his dark, grey eyes, and saw that they weren’t full of hope as they once were. This was a different war, a war against the dead, against an enemy they knew nothing about, and he’d have to set off once again.</p><p>“One more war…and then peace.” Jae said, adjourning the meeting. “Let us go, then.”</p><p>As the lords exited the small council room one by one, she and Jae stared at each other in silence. It was Jae that made the first move, taking both her hands, kissing them gently as they sat down next to a window together.</p><p>“Are you ready for what is to come?” he asked.</p><p>“I’m not sure.” Arianne answered truthfully. “All my life I’ve been waiting for the moment in which I’d finally be able to rule, but now…I feel like I have a massive burden on my shoulders.”</p><p>“Heavy is the head that lies the crown.” Jae answered. “No one said it was easy to rule. You’ll be fine, I promise. Ser Davos is a good man, and if you need anything, my cousin Bran will be there.”</p><p>“Must you really go?” she asked, pleading. “You don’t need to go, you can stay here and let these lords fight for you.”</p><p>“What kind of king am I if I am not willing to fight for them while they fight and die for me?” Jae replied. “Besides, the North is my home. It always has been. I need to be there to defend it. Besides, now, either we win or we die, there is no middle ground.”</p><p>“Please…” Arianne said with tears in her eyes “Come back to me. To Daeron, and Visenya. And the third one.”</p><p>“The third one?” Jae asked, shocked. “Are you…”</p><p>“Sarella confirmed it this morning.” She smiled. “You’re going to be a father again.”</p><p>Jae smiled.</p><p>“I hope to be a better father than I have been for now.” He sighed. “The war has drained me, and I’ve barely seen them this past moon.”</p><p>“Don’t worry.” Arianne replied. “I’m sure you’ll be a great father, but now…the situation requires you to be elsewhere, and I understand that. They’ll understand that one day as well. There is still time.”</p><p>“Let us hope so.” Jae sighed. “I must go.”</p><p>“Are you taking the kingsguard as well?”</p><p>“I’m leaving you with the two dornishmen, Yronwood and Sand, as well as Brienne.” He replied. “They’ll be loyal to you only, no doubt about it. Brienne has temporary command; she’ll knock some sense into those two. Especially Daemon, he’s been a little…distracted thanks to the relaxed new rules of the kingsguard.”</p><p>“It’s Daemon.” Arianne chuckled. “He’s always been like that. In any case…”</p><p>Arianne kissed Jae, slowly at first, but then deeply and passionately, gripping at his dark hair as she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment, before pulling away.</p><p>“Come back soon.”</p><p>“I will.” Jae answered as he stood up and made to leave. “We’ll make up the time lost when I come back, I promise. No more wars, I just want to be with you, and the children.”</p><p>“The realm needs you, Jaehaerys Targaryen, now go, and don’t forget.”</p><p>“Forget what?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Jae departed with a smile, leaving Arianne alone in the small council chamber. Making her way towards the queen’s seat, she took a deep breath and sat there for a moment, thinking about the responsibilities that weighed upon her. She closed her eyes for a moment, before smirking, and opening them again.</p><p>“Right.” She said aloud, bringing a map of the realm into view. “Let’s begin.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Margaery</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Margaery watched the Royal fleet depart from the docks of King’s Landing, enveloped in her coat. Gods it was cold outside, and although she didn’t believe the reports coming from the North at first, she most definitely did now.</p><p>Everyone was talking about the second long night, some in a mocking way, while some were scared shitless. In any case, the new king took that threat very seriously, and every resource had been poured into the North.</p><p>Some said that it was a ploy by the king, whose Stark roots had turned him to a diehard northerner, and who was actually turning the North into an impregnable fortress, but Margaery knew better. She saw the cages, she ones that haunted her nightmares since then. She saw the true threat that lied beyond-the-wall, and the need to fight it. She saw why the kingdoms were being bled dry for what the king himself called “The last war”.</p><p>He wasn’t wrong in a way. If we lost this, it would be the end of us all. If we won, then nothing would change, and people would die again and again, for such was the way of the world. But that fight wasn’t hers, no.</p><p>If she could do something, she would have. But what good would she have been in the North? She couldn’t fight, she couldn’t draw out battle plans or build and reinforce castles. Not yet, anyways. No, her fight lied ahead of her, and soon the first pieces would start moving.</p><p>“Something bothering you, Marge?” her brother Garlan asked, concerned, as they made their way back towards the Red Keep.</p><p>In truth, there were many things bothering her. She didn’t think that the new king would give his queen the regency, and that made her job much more difficult. She just assumed that old fool Stannis Baratheon would take it, and her plan would have moved without a hitch, with the king gone…but now?</p><p>Now the hand of the king was someone she knew couldn’t be manipulated easily, and on top of that the regent was now the very person she wanted to unseat. Scrap the original plan, she would now have to present evidence to the king himself when he came back, or better, catch that dornish whore in the act.</p><p>She smirked. Yes, that would do.</p><p>“Nothing brother, just the war ahead of us.” She lied, sighing as she did.</p><p>“Hmm.” Garlan nodded. “We all are.”</p><p>“And speaking of war, I would think that a warrior such as yourself would have jumped at the opportunity to fight.” Margaery asked, surprised. “Why didn’t you join the fight?”</p><p>“The king wanted me here.” Garlan answered. “I am a knight and a warrior, true, but I am also his grace’s Master of Coin. I can hardly count coppers in White Harbour or Winterfell. His grace needs money to finance this war, and he needs supplies to come flowing into the North.”</p><p>“Supplies we provide…”</p><p>“Exactly.” Garlan nodded. “And with the unstable situation in Highgarden, I need to bridge the gap between the crown and the Reach here as well.”</p><p>“Then answer me something I was wondering, brother.” Margaery asked as they made their way up the steps and into the Red Keep itself. “As Master of Coin, you might be able to enlighten me.”</p><p>“Of course. What is it?”</p><p>“Tyrion Lannister, the imp of Casterly Rock.”</p><p>“What about him.”</p><p>“The crown condemned him to pay twenty million gold dragons per year to the riverlands every year. But we don’t even have that much money on hand, how on earth is he going to pay that much?”</p><p>“He won’t.”</p><p>“Then why…”</p><p>“First of all, that debt is first and foremost due to the Crown, to be split between the North, Riverlands, Vale, Crownlands and Dorne, although the Riverlands will get the Lion’s share.”</p><p>“And we get nothing.”</p><p>“We haven’t entered this war as a belligerent. There are no war debts the Lannisters need to pay us.”</p><p>“Regardless.” Margaery shook her head. “Why won’t the imp pay anything?”</p><p>“Because Tyrion Lannister will have to do two things. His first option is to go to the Iron Bank or whichever bank and take a massive loan.”</p><p>“I could see them doing that for a couple years, but ten…”</p><p>“His second option is asking the crown for an extension. The imp can probably get two to three million gold dragons a year. In that case.” Garlan chuckled. “The crown would grant that extension provided the imp pays these reparations at a later date…with interest.”</p><p>“In both cases…this would make the Lannisters financially dependent on the Crown in some way or another.”</p><p>Garlan nodded.</p><p>“It was a bold move, and a good one. Jaehaerys was essentially nullifying the Lannister’s influence for the next hundred years in the grand scheme of things.”</p><p>“Which now makes us the richest family in Westeros.”</p><p>“Not yet, but it will soon enough, if the imp cannot pay his debts. And although the unofficial motto of his house proclaims so, I doubt he will this time. However, the new dragon is cunning, and I’ve got no doubt he has a plan in mind to secure the financial future of his house. Revitalizing the Royal Bank with the first debt payment, for example.”</p><p>“Hum.” Margaery nodded. “Thank you, brother. Tell me something else, what do you know about the Queen? I am her handmaiden, and I know nothing of her.”</p><p>“Nothing much.” Garlan shrugged as the pair made their way throughout the corridors of the Red Keep. “I know she’s been raised in Dorne her whole life, and she barely left it, if at all. Willas and Prince Doran were planning a marriage alliance, with her becoming the Lady of Highgarden, but these plans were scrapped when Willas married Bethany, and the Queen was betrothed to then Jon Stark, now Jaehaerys Targaryen.”</p><p>Margaery nodded, as Garlan continued.</p><p>“I know she’s well-educated. She knows the politics of the capital well enough, although she has difficulties with houses north of the Trident, but her hand advises her well. I know her brother is married to a girl from the second-most powerful house in Dorne, and the king is related to the third, meaning Dorne is as united as it ever was, and I know she’s a deadly seductress, if the rumours are to be believed.”</p><p>“It is true then, that she seduced the king into her bed and made him promise her the crown?”</p><p>“I know not.” Garlan shrugged. “She is a beauty in every sense of the word, so the rumours about her might be true.”</p><p>“Hum.” Margaery smirked. “I thank you, brother.”</p><p>“Margaery.” Garlan fixed his gaze on her as he made his way back to his solar. “I know you. You’ve been pacing around and asking questions like you’ve been planning something. What is it?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing.” Margaery smiled. “Just looking to better the standing of our house, ‘tis all.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Garlan nodded in return. “In any case, do not do anything stupid, Marge.”</p><p>“Oh, believe me, Garlan.” The Rose of Highgarden smiled. “What I plan on doing is far from stupid.”</p><p>And with that, she left towards the indoor gardens of the keep, strolling along as she went. This information was good, but she needed more. On her way there though, she noticed something was off.</p><p>In one of the rooms in the hallway she strutted down in, she could hear giggling and laughing. She raised an eyebrow, and quickly went to hide in a corner. A few minutes later, she saw one of the kingsguard, Ser Daemon Sand, exit the room, with his armour put on only halfway, and his hair dishevelled.</p><p>“Already?” Margaery whispered. “And with a kingsguard no less?”</p><p>No. These weren’t the royal quarters, otherwise she’d have seen either Ser Archibald or Ser Brienne standing guard. Or at the very least a few servants. There wasn’t a soul here.</p><p>Intrigued, she walked down towards the door from whence Ser Daemon came, and pushed it open slightly. Entering, she noticed this was indeed a woman’s chambers, but not the Queen’s.</p><p>Suddenly, she felt a dagger aimed at her throat, and she froze.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” she heard as she felt the tip of the dagger slowly pierce her skin.</p><p>“I…I…” Margaery stuttered. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude, I…”</p><p>“Oh, Lady Margaery.” The voice turned from menacing to friendly in an instant as she felt the blade leave her delicate skin. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Margaery turned around to reveal a short woman with bright, red hair, and a light skin. She was scarcely dressed, revealing what she and Ser Daemon had been up to.</p><p>“I just saw Ser Daemon leave this room, and I just wondered what a kingsguard member was doing with a woman since I heard giggling and laughing and…”</p><p>“So, you’ve discovered our secret then.” The woman said, menacingly and closing Margaery’s access to the door behind her, her only escape route. “Well then, I’ve got no other choice but to end you…”</p><p>“WHAT?” Margaery yelled out.</p><p>“Of course not!” the woman laughed. “You aren’t aware of the new oaths of the kingsguard?”</p><p>“T..the new oaths?” Margaery trembled like a leaf as she spoke.</p><p>“Any kingsguard member may take a wife…or a woman, if he or she so chooses.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“By the king’s decree.” The woman smiled. “Name’s Teora, by the way.”</p><p>“Teora…Toland?” Margaery asked. “Forgive me, I do not know my fellow handmaidens well.”</p><p>“It’s no bother.” Teora smiled, as she put down her dagger into her skirt.</p><p>“Do you often carry these?”</p><p>“A dornishwoman always carries at least one on her.” Teora smiled. “For situations like these. They are very useful.”</p><p>Margaery nodded. The dornish bitch scared the shit out of her, she would remember that, and how she played with her emotions. You fucking dornishwomen, I’ll get back at you, you little bitch, she thought, but for now, Margaery needed her.</p><p>“Dornishwoman then?” Margaery smiled. “You might be able to help me, then. I fear I know little of the Queen, would you tell me about her?”</p><p>“Of course.” The young dornishwoman smiled as she put on her dress, getting her bright red hair into a braid on her shoulders. “Arianne…or should I say her grace, have been friends for a while now.”</p><p>Good, then she might be of more usefulness than I initially thought. Margaery smiled.</p><p>“What do you want to know?” Teora asked her.</p><p>“How did you come to know her, if it’s no bother asking?”</p><p>“Oh.” Teora answered, smiling as she sat on the bed, while Margaery pulled up a chair. “Well, my sister Vanessa married Lord Roger, and I was sent into the Queen, then princess’, service. We quickly became friends after I revealed to her, I hadn’t slept with a man before.”</p><p>Margaery froze for a moment.</p><p>“Oh, right.” Teora chuckled. “I forget how you other westerosi find it shameful to lay with a man before marriage. Us dornishwoman don’t. Desires are natural, and we do not shame people for having them.”</p><p>Good, very good. Margaery listened with intent; this could be interesting.</p><p>“Well, Arianne, you don’t mind me saying that, don’t you?” Teora continued. “I just can’t bring myself to say her grace every time.”</p><p>“I don’t mind.” Margaery smiled. “Please continue.”</p><p>“Well Arianne, she helped me. You know, I used to be shy and reserved, but she made me discover myself, you know…erm…we lay together…to explore…”</p><p>Margaery would have jumped in joy if it wasn’t for the woman in front of her. Men AND women? Now that was perfect.</p><p>“Do not worry.” Margaery lied through her teeth. “What you did with her is none of my concern. So, is that how you came to know her?”</p><p>“Oh yes, we became close that way, and I remained one of her closest friends with Spotted Sylva and Septa Tyene, her cousin.”</p><p>“Septa?”</p><p>“It’s her nickname.” Teora chuckled. “Her mother was a septa, you see.”</p><p>“Ah.” Margaery nodded.</p><p>Septas as well? These dornish are making it too easy.</p><p>“Tell me.” Margaery slowly started asking. “You see, we’ve heard rumours in the Reach. That the Queen, well…she took many lovers in her youth…and not women.”</p><p>Teora laughed.</p><p>“You’ll have trouble finding a woman in Dorne who hasn’t shared her bed before the age of twenty.”</p><p>“So…she has.”</p><p>“So has all of Dorne. You see Ser Daemon? The one who went out of that door a few minutes ago?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“He and Arianne were childhood friends. He even took her maidenhood when she was just four-and-ten. And later he took mine when I was six-and-ten. Poor boy also had the courage to ask for her hand in marriage to her father, the prince of Dorne, mind you!” Teora chuckled. “Nothing came of it, of course, and he was rejected. But that hasn’t stopped them from sharing a strong bond.”</p><p>Margaery smiled from ear to eat. Now this is what she wanted to hear.</p><p>“Are they still close?”</p><p>“Oh, they’re still friends, yes. Of course, they don’t share a bed now that Arianne is married, but you never know, one day she might convince her husband to take him to bed with them. We don’t frown on these things in Dorne.” Teora chuckled. “Although I wouldn’t bet on it. This isn’t Dorne after all. I wish she would invite me to share her bed, though, her husband looks comely.”</p><p>Teora bit her lip, and Margaery felt her blood boiling. That bitch also wanted him? Oh, she’d show her…</p><p>“You know, if you wish to share Ser Daemon with me, I…” Teora started but Margaery brutally interrupted her.</p><p>“I am betrothed.”</p><p>“Oh.” Teora nodded. “Hasn’t stopped a lot of us. It could be good practice.”</p><p>“I thank you for your concern, Lady Teora.” Margaery smiled, resisting the urge to rip her face in half. “But I think I’ll manage just fine.”</p><p>“Your loss.” The dornishwoman smiled.</p><p>“I’m afraid, I must go.” Margaery quickly rose up. “I actually need, to talk to my betrothed. The marriage will be after the war, and it should be a grand affair, you know, two big houses and all the pomp that comes with it. It stresses him out.”</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p>“It was nice talking to you, I hope we’ll be able to talk more soon.”</p><p>The dornishwoman smiled as Margaery exited the room, and her face finally fell. Trotting down a few corners, she finally yelled in excitement, as she rubbed her hands and continued down the hall, to where her future husband was staying.</p><p>It was now time for another step in the plan.</p><p>“Brandon.” She called out as she entered the room assigned to him, discovering her betrothed sharpening his blade next to his bed.</p><p>“I told you to call me Bran, my lady.”</p><p>“And I to call you, Margaery, Bran.” She put on her smile once more. “May I speak with you for a moment?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“May I be blunt with you, Bran?”</p><p>The boy nodded.</p><p>“Good. Let us not put on these fake smiles then. You don’t want this marriage.”</p><p>The boy was about to protest but she interrupted him before he could get a word in.</p><p>“I do not want this marriage.”</p><p>“It is my duty to House Stark, and I shall fulfil it. It was part of the terms of the alliance with your family and…”</p><p>“Oh, fuck that for a second.” Margaery rolled her eyes. “Don’t give me that speech about duty, I’ve heard it countless times from my brother. I have a deal for you, Bran. A deal that gets us both out of this marriage.”</p><p>“And what would that be?”</p><p>“Your brother asked you to spy on the Queen, didn’t he?”</p><p>“How did you…”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter how I know. Did he?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Good. You see, I have the feeling that the Queen is cheating on the King with another man.” Margaery said to him, dead in the eyes.</p><p>Bran chuckled.</p><p>“Arianne? And another man?”</p><p>“Yes, the kingsguard, Daemon Sand.”</p><p>“And what proof do you have?”</p><p>“None, but I will get it, in time, and you will help me.”</p><p>“I doubt I may help you, Margaery.” Bran shrugged. “Besides, why do you wish to discredit the Queen like this?”</p><p>“Reachmen are suspicious of Dornishmen and the other way around.” She smiled. “It has been that way for generations. And I know when someone is hiding something.”</p><p>“And your gut is telling you there is something wrong.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>She could see the Stark boy was thinking deeply about this.</p><p>“If I get this right, you want me to help you because of a gut feeling you have?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because you care about your cousin, and I care about not having to get into this marriage.” Margaery sighed in exasperation “You’re not really helping me here, Bran.”</p><p>“Listen, I do not want any harm to come to Jon. If what you say is true…then he needs to know.” He replied. “What do you need of me? It’s not like I can do much, I know little about politics.”</p><p>“You don’t need to do much.” Margaery sat in front of him. “I need you to talk to the Queen, you are family after all. And get any information on her lovers as possible. Then come back to me, and I’ll get it written down. I’ll eavesdrop on any conversations these two have. Try also to get closer to Ser Daemon, see if he is hiding anything, as will I.”</p><p>“Very well.” Bran sighed. “And how exactly will that end our marriage contract?”</p><p>“Well, that’s simple.” She smiled. “If the Queen has been caught with another man when married, then the king will set her aside. And what house still has an unmarried lady?”</p><p>“I see.” Bran nodded. “You wish to break the engagement so you may get to rule as my cousin’s Queen.”</p><p>“No.” Margaery tried to correct course before the boy got too close. “But by proposing my hand in marriage, it will make the king choose. If he denies me, my brother will assume an alliance with House Tyrell isn’t important to the crown and break our own betrothal, meaning, I get to marry who I want, and you get to marry who you want.”</p><p>“And who do you want to marry?”</p><p>“Why would that matter, exactly? I don’t know, all I want is to get out of this marriage contract. I will not waste away in the North. And why do you care?”</p><p>“No reason.” Bran shrugged, before standing up, and nodding. “When do we begin?”</p><p>Margaery held back the biggest smirk in her life. Everything was going to plan. Now she only needed the Queen to fall into the trap she had slowly put in place. And for that, she needed a big, juicy, bait.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Stannis</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A dragon’s roar was heard as the royal fleet finally cleared the ice around White Harbour. Unfortunately for the royal fleet, the harbour had been totally blocked in ice. Fortunately, though, they had a dragon, and that ice quickly melted away, leaving the men to be able to disembark in the cold.</p><p>“White Harbour is much more different than I remember it.” Jaehaerys mumbled as he sheathed his sword and disembarked.</p><p>“Looks all the same to me.” Stannis shrugged. “There’s just more snow.”</p><p>“Or less. Depends on how you look at it.”</p><p>Stannis looked at the king in confusion, but the young Targaryen said nothing as both moved towards the main palace of the city, the seat of House Manderly.</p><p>The castle was quite impressive, although its defences were quite lacking, but it still stood tall over the port and the view was breath-taking. Jaehaerys said that White Harbour’s castle was twice as large as Dragonstone’s, and he was quite inclined to believe it. Several gardens and woods laced the palace grounds, although the exotic plants had died down due to the constant snowstorms, which instead left the place quite stark and grim.</p><p>He, the king, Lord Velaryon and the four other kingsguard, Sers Swann, Charlton, Marbrand and Royce, made their way through the halls of the castle, until they were finally greeted by Lord Wyman Manderly, the head of his house.</p><p>He lost some weight, the fat cow, Stannis thought.</p><p>“Lord Manderly, it is a pleasure to be back.” The king announced as he entered the room.</p><p>“Your grace.” The Manderly lord bowed despite his size. “White Harbour is yours. It is a pleasure to see you again.”</p><p>“The pleasure is all mine, Lord Manderly.” The king chuckled. “Time has passed since fostering here. I still hold this city close to my heart. Once this is over, please do come to the capital, I’m sure we can work out something benefitting us both.”</p><p>“Her grace is too kind.” Lord Wyman smiled, but Jaehaerys overtook him and embraced the fat northman in a tight hug.</p><p>“It’s good to be back.” The king whispered.</p><p>“Aye, it’s good to see you too, Jon.” Lord Manderly nearly shed a tear.</p><p>“Well, enough with the pleasantries.” The king broke the hug as he eyed Wyman Manderly with a straight face. “I’d love to talk about these past two and a half years, but it seems we have more pressing matters at hand.”</p><p>“Of course, your grace.” The fat Manderly nodded. “Please come this way, your vanguard has already arrived.”</p><p>“My vanguard?” the king looked at him in confusion.</p><p>Suddenly, Stannis heard not one, but two, then three screeches overhead.</p><p>“Oh.” The king just remarked, smiling slightly. “Splendid.”</p><p>They all made their way towards the council room, which stood completely empty safe for three people. One was the princess Daenerys, the old knight next to her was Ser Barristan Selmy, but the third one, Stannis just couldn’t tell.</p><p>“Ser Barristan, Aunt Daenerys.” The king acknowledged the both of them before turning to the last man in the room. “Forgive me, we have not been introduced, who are you?”</p><p>“I am a humble servant of your grace, from the first.” The man dropped to his knees. “My name is Torrhen Snow, descendant of Brandon Snow, and lord commander of the Company of the Rose.”</p><p>“You’re the Eastern Rose…” the king gasped.</p><p>“Yes, your uncle had engaged us to protect the princess Daenerys in Essos.” Torrhen nodded as he came back on his feet. “We refused to bend the knee to Aegon and so we fled the continent three hundred years ago. We pledged to bend the knee to no one but a Stark. And you are a Stark king, your grace. As such, we are loyal to you.”</p><p>“Welcome home, then, Lord Commander Snow.” The king nodded. “I wished it was under better circumstances.”</p><p>“I also wish it, your grace, but it will also be our pride to serve and defend our homeland.”</p><p>“How many men have you got?” Stannis asked, interrupting the exchange between the two.</p><p>“Ten thousand of the Company of the Rose.” Daenerys answered. “Added to that a thousand Unsullied, three thousand Braavosi and two thousand Pentoshi troops that have sailed from the Narrow Sea as well.”</p><p>“The Braavosi are helping?” the king raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“They’re aware of the threat looming on Westeros, and they know that they’re next if they refuse to do anything.” Ser Barristan remarked.</p><p>“If the Straits of Skagos can freeze, then so can the whole of the Narrow Sea.” Torrhen Snow noted grimly.</p><p>“In short, either we hold the North or we’re doomed.” Lord Velaryon sighed.</p><p>“Yes.” Torrhen Snow nodded. “If they breach Moat Cailin…it’s over. Nothing will stop them from taking over the whole Seven Kingdoms, and then turn their attention east.”</p><p>“Right.” The king nodded. “How many men do we have spread out throughout the North?”</p><p>It was Wyman Manderly that answered that question.</p><p>“In truth, your grace, we are unsure.” The fat northman answered, unravelling a map of the northern kingdom. “The Night’s Watch continues to hold Eastwatch, with around three thousand men. The wildlings are at Torches and the Shadow Tower with around forty thousand men, more or less. Both are completely isolated though, and Braavosi ships do not dare approach the ice.”</p><p>“I suppose the situation is the same for Bear Island.” Lord Velaryon remarked.</p><p>“Six thousand men trapped there.” Torrhen Snow sighed. “Fifteen thousand trapped at Last Hearth. Ten thousand at Karhold. Ten thousand at the Dreadfort. But they all hold.”</p><p>“But for how long…” Stannis thought as memories of the Siege of Storm’s End came back to haunt him. And this time the enemy could last forever beyond these walls, and would give no mercy and accept no surrender.</p><p>“Winterfell has thirty thousand men with the contingent Lord Royce has brought from the Vale. The Rivermen hold Torrhen’s Square and Moat Cailin with fifteen thousand men, while the Stormlanders hold Cerwyn with eight thousand.” Wyman Manderly added. “My own men hold both White Harbour and Barrowton. The Westerlanders hold Deepwood Motte, Hornwood and Ramsgate, and the Dornish and Reachmen have the rest of the castles: Widow’s Watch, Sea Dragon Port, Oldcastle, Laketown and Barrowsgate.”</p><p>“Good, this means the Kingsroad is open.” Stannis breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>“It also means more than forty thousand men are trapped without a possibility of us rescuing them unless we beat the dead and reopen the supply lines.” The king sighed.</p><p>“Interestingly enough.” Princess Daenerys said, pointing at the map, “While scouting ahead with Drogon, I have noticed most of the dead seemed to be ignoring castles such as the Dreadfort and Deepwood Motte, and instead are all converging on one place.”</p><p>“Where?” the king asked.</p><p>Silence filled the room, as the princess looked at his nephew as if expecting that he knew, before she set her amethyst eyes on a small cyvasse piece, carved in wood, representing a dragon. She slowly picked the piece up, and set it on the map, dead in the middle of the Northern heartland.</p><p>“Winterfell.”</p><p>The king stared deeply at the board, before looking back at Stannis.</p><p>“We need to get there as fast as possible.” He told him, deadly serious. “Get every man you have and march them to Winterfell. Now is the time we need to bring the fight to the dead.”</p><p>Stannis nodded grimly, as he felt fire in his veins for the first time in a long while. He remembered the look of despair on his daughter’s face as he left the capital, promising her he’d come back. The thought of her as the dead surround the Red Keep…no.</p><p>As serious as ever, Stannis looked the king dead in the eyes and nodded.</p><p>“Let’s begin.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter XXI: Blood of the dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More explanations on the whole NK situation at the end. That said, enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XXI</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jaehaerys</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Winterfell surged out of horizon like a ghost, a ghost of the past that he’d long left behind. The walls of the castle were untouched, but Winter Town was not much more than a ghost town. Long ago had the bustling activity ceased, with every house having been cleared of its occupants long ago, with hundreds moving south or towards Winterfell’s walls.</p><p>Jae knew it, this was their last chance. The dead would be here in a day, maybe less, and so the fate of the world would be decided here. And if winter did fall here all these years ago, then so would it fall again.</p><p>“Is that Winterfell?” Princess Daenerys asked, riding a horse and not her usual mount Drogon. Daenerys liked riding atop her dragons more than riding horses, while Jae preferred to let Lyaellion roam free instead of staying by his side all the time.</p><p>“Aye.” Jae nodded. “The seat of the kings of Winter. And my home.”</p><p>“It looks magnificent. Even with all the…” she shuddered. “Apocalypse going on.”</p><p>“It was.” Jae nodded. “I can only hope nothing changed.”</p><p>“Places never change.” Daenerys shook her head. “People do.”</p><p>And with these words, the royal procession entered the castle. Daenerys was right. Winterfell hadn’t changed. It was packed with more people than usual, with armed men on every corner, but the place was still the same as before.</p><p>The walls were the same, the towers were the same, the courtyard, stables, blacksmiths, halls. Everything was exactly the same as two years prior, when he’d said his goodbyes with his…uncle. Jae sighed, it was good to be back, but Daenerys was right, people change.</p><p>Ser Rodrik had gotten older, a beard having grown on the man, as he helped direct the soldiers of the royal army to their makeshift barracks. The direwolves had grown, as he saw Ghost, now the size of a horse, jump towards his litter friends, Nymeria, Shaggydog, Greywind and Summer, who all rejoiced at welcoming their litter brother.</p><p>Most striking though, were the sight of his family. Robb had grown of course, he’d seen him in King’s Landing, but he had a family as well now. Alys Karstark stood as a true lady of Winterfell, with a dark braid over her shoulder as she bore the sigil of House Stark on her coat.</p><p>“Your grace.” She bowed, respectfully. “Winterfell is yours.”</p><p>“Rise, Lady Alys.” Jae smiled. “We’re family. I won’t have my family bow to me. And who might these young ones be?”</p><p>A young boy clutched her mother’s coat, smiling as his dark hair floated in the winter breeze, while Alys also held a small child, no more than eight months old, in her arms.</p><p>“These are my children. The oldest is Cregan, heir to Winterfell, and the lady in my arms is Lyanna.”</p><p>“Lyanna…” Jae whispered as he felt the soft skin of the babe, the girl giggling at his touch, while Lyaellion roared overhead.</p><p>“Hey, don’t you forget me!” a voice called from behind.</p><p>Rickon might have been just a boy when they’d left, but he was getting closer to being a man, now. Already considered to be the wildest of the Starks, his hair was still dishevelled, but he now stood even taller than Bran, with a small sword at his side.</p><p>“Rickon!” Jae let out, hugging his once half-brother. “I hope you kept Winterfell safe while Robb was away.”</p><p>“I sure did!” Rickon said proudly. “Well, Lady Alys did all the work, but I helped.”</p><p>Jae chuckled, as another voice snapped him out of his reverie.</p><p>“Your grace…” the voice whispered, and Jae closed his eyes. He could have recognized that voice amongst a thousand.</p><p>“Lady Catelyn.” Jae nodded as he saw his childhood tormentor now bow to him. “My condolences for your husband, he was a good man. The best I knew.”</p><p>“Your grace, I…”</p><p>“You didn’t know. You apologize for treating me like an outsider for all these years, and you ask for my forgiveness. I know.” Jae sighed. “My wife tells me I am too quick to forgive, and I am inclined to believe her. You’ve made my life terrible here, but you have committed no crimes. That I can forgive. The rest, though…you can take up with the gods, for I cannot forgive these years of torment. Consider it a way of asking you to please stay out of my way, and I will stay out of yours. Good day, Lady Stark.”</p><p>Catelyn Stark breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, as Robb looked on wearily.</p><p>“Jon, there are two people you need to meet.” Robb nodded to him, before turning to Daenerys. “And you too, Princess Daenerys.”</p><p>A dragon roared overhead, as Daenerys looked to the skies for a brief moment, turning back to Robb Stark.</p><p>“Lead the way, Lord Stark.” She answered simply.</p><p>The three of them made their way through Winterfell’s halls as Jae dismissed his kingsguard, reaching a small room protected by five guards. Who in that room needed that much protection? Arya? But she knew how to handle herself. Then who…</p><p>The door creaked open, and the three of them entered. In it were two men, one old and one young, both sitting in chairs, looking deep into a fire.</p><p>“Your grace, princess Daenerys.” Robb nodded. “May I introduce you to Aemon Targaryen and the Thousand-Eyed Raven.”</p><p>“Daenerys? Jaehaerys?” the old man asked in a croaking voice. “I fear the years have taken my sight, but I can still feel, would you mind coming so I can meet my kin?”</p><p>Jae and Daenerys stepped forwards, as Aemon touched both of their faces, slowly but gently. The old maester smiled, chuckled and then let a tear run down his cheek.</p><p>“At last.” Aemon chuckled. “I can meet the last Targaryens. Princess Daenerys, you feel just like your mother. She was a kind soul, and a clever one.”</p><p>“I wish I could have met her.” Daenerys nodded grimly.</p><p>“I wish I could have spent more time with her as well. As for you Jaehaerys, your features are that of your father, but you seem different.” Aemon remarked. “I see a grown man, wise beyond his years, and not a fool obsessed with prophecy. Although I fear Rhaegar might have been right in the end.”</p><p>“I know nothing of my father.” Jae sighed. “As far as I know, Eddard Stark raised me.”</p><p>“And perhaps it is for the best.” Aemon nodded. “Who knows might have happened if Rhaegar did not get his Visenya…”</p><p>“Family reunions aside.” The Thousand-Eyed Raven cut in. “We need to talk about the war to come, or there won’t be much of a family reunion to celebrate.”</p><p>“Who are you?” Jae asked, as the boy continued to stare into the fire.</p><p>“I was Jojen Reed once. I am the Thousand-Eyed Raven?”</p><p>“What’s that?” Daenerys asked.</p><p>“It means I can see everything that is happening, has happened, could have happened and will happen. Or close to it anyways.” The boy talked with no emotion as he continued staring into the fire. “And he is the reason the Night’s King is coming here.”</p><p>“You?” Jae scoffed. “Why?”</p><p>“Me.” Jojen answered sternly. “And you. And Daenerys. We are his targets.”</p><p>“Again, why?” Jae asked, getting impatient.</p><p>“As I told your brother.” Jojen continued, seemingly unphased. “I am the only one that can trap the Great Other’s spirit inside of the Night’s King’s body. The body in itself is only a vessel that can be transferred, but I am the only one that may delve into the vessel’s consciousness to battle the Great Other.”</p><p>“Then we just kill the vessel, simple enough, no?” Daenerys asked</p><p>“If it was, we wouldn’t have need for you.” Jojen continued. “No. The vessel itself can only be killed by one of you.”</p><p>“Why?” Jae asked. “We know they can be killed by Valyrian Steel. Why not any blade?”</p><p>“Because it has to be the blood of the dragon. Any other man or woman would fail in that task.” Aemon answered. “The prophecy of Azor Ahai said that the prince that was promised would be of the blood of the dragon, and that he would slay the Great Other with his sword of legends: Lightbringer.”</p><p>“And only Lightbringer may kill the vessel.” Jojen nodded. “However, Lightbringer is not a sword that exists, it has to be made. And only a sacrifice can do so.”</p><p>“A sacrifice?” Jae wondered. “What kind?”</p><p>“The children of the forest created the walkers long ago to beat back the first men, but their creation got corrupted by the Great Other, who provoked the Long Night, in simple terms.” Jojen turned to face both of them. “However, there is a way of beating Ice magic, and that is using fire magic, the one used by the Valyrians. Similarly, fire magic can be beaten by using ice magic against it. In any case, a Valyrian steel sword will easily kill the vessel, but it has to be bathed in blood. A life for a life. And for it to kill the vessel, it has to be bathed in the blood of a dragon.”</p><p>He and Daenerys shared a look of horror.</p><p>“You cannot mean…” Jae let out.</p><p>“No.” Aemon cut off the both of them. “I will be the sacrifice.”</p><p>“Maester Aemon…” Jae tried to plead, to no avail.</p><p>“My decision is made.” The old man nodded. “My last wish was to be with the last dragons in my last moments, and be proud of them. Needless to say, I am proud of you both. But I am beyond a hundred years old, and if neither of you kills me, time will soon enough. Consider it a mercy.”</p><p>“There has to be another way.” Jae pleaded with the Thousand-Eyed Raven, who shrugged.</p><p>“You can kill her.” He said, pointing to Daenerys, who looked at Jae with fire in her eyes. “As I said, there aren’t many options.”</p><p>“I will do it.” Daenerys nodded.</p><p>“No.” Jae cut her off. “No offence, aunt, but you have no battle experience. If it means killing the vessel, it will surely try to fight, and you cannot hold a blade of your own.”</p><p>Daenerys clenched her fists but reluctantly nodded.</p><p>“One more thing.” Jojen added. “We forgot to talk about the secrets of the dragons.”</p><p>“Ah yes.” Aemon answered. “An issue of paramount importance, once this is over.”</p><p>Jojen nodded.</p><p>“The Valyrians married between each other to preserve the blood of the dragon, that is fact. The Targaryens have perpetuated this tradition several times throughout the years…” the Thousand-Eyed raven started.</p><p>“I’ll make sure these traditions are put to rest.”</p><p>“Actually.” Aemon shook his head. “There was more truth to the blood of the dragon than I originally thought.”</p><p>“Magic is a powerful tool, and only the ancient Valyrians had the magic necessary in their blood to bind dragons to their will.” Jojen started. “And to keep the bloodline pure is of paramount importance, since it is the only way dragons may be bound to House Targaryen. The dragons disappeared due to infighting, true, but also due to the large mixing of blood of different royal houses of Westeros. In truth, the decision Jaehaerys the second made by betrothing Aerys the second to Rhaella, how bad it turned out to be, might have saved you from losing control of your dragons completely. It might very well be the only reason you managed to spawn these dragons in the first place, princess Daenerys.”</p><p>“You mean we have to keep the incestuous marriages going?” Jae stood still, shocked.</p><p>“Not every generation, but once every three or four generations, marriage between Targaryens will have to happen if you wish to control your dragons. The Velaryons have lost their touch with their own magic after they’ve repeatedly married into Stormlander lineage…” Jojen continued.</p><p>“Daeron and Visenya…” Jae whispered.</p><p>“Not necessarily.” Aemon shrugged. “But either them and their siblings, or their own children. Otherwise the dragons will continue to lose their strength and eventually disappear once more.”</p><p>Jae nodded.</p><p>“I’ll try.”</p><p>“We don’t have much time.” Jojen said expectantly. “We need to forge Lightbringer.”</p><p>“I have one last favour to ask of you, Jaehaerys.” Aemon said as he stood up, while Jae slowly unsheathed Dark Sister.</p><p>“Name it, and it is yours.” Jae nodded.</p><p>“My acolyte, Samwell Tarly. If he survived…” Aemon frowned. “He has been cheated of his birth right. His father forced him to join the Night’s Watch on the pain of death. If he still lives after this, please ensure that he gets what he is due.”</p><p>“I promise I will.” Jae nodded as he aimed Dark Sister towards Aemon. “Where do you wish it?”</p><p>“Aim straight to the heart.” Aemon smiled. “This is where you kill a brave man.”</p><p>Jae breathed in slowly, and aligned the valyrian steel sword with the maester’s heart. In one swift motion, he brought Dark Sister through the old man’s body, which instantly went limp.</p><p>He slowly removed the sword from the old Targaryen’s body, his fingers and arms shaking, as he just realized what he’d done. He just killed his great-uncle, and although this act of kinslaying was justified, Jae couldn’t look up from the dead man. However, he was quickly drawn to the sword itself, as he noticed that it had started glowing unnaturally red, with the red streaks of the Valyrian steel blade seemingly starting to move around.</p><p>“Lightbringer has been forged.” Jojen nodded. “We have our weapon. Now we need to…”</p><p>“Lord Stark, the dead have been spotted beyond the walls of the castle!” a guard hurried in with a worried face, interrupting the boy, as Jae noticed several soldiers hurrying behind him. “They are coming from every direction!”</p><p>“Already?” exclaimed Robb.</p><p>“Then there is no time to waste.” Jojen turned his head towards the small window. “It is time to face the dead. And if we fail…”</p><p>“The whole world turns to ice.” Jae shuddered, looking over the corpse of Aemon Targaryen, lying against the floor of a room in Winterfell, a smile on his face. “May your sacrifice not be in vain, Maester Aemon, I will not forget. I’ll make sure no one does.”</p><p>This was the fight of his life. But he wouldn’t fail. He couldn’t. Not after what he’d done. As the red ripples in Dark Sister continued to move, he felt the sword glowing, but paid no mind to it. He had a realm to save, and a dragon to slay.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Brandon</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Brandon sat tired on the bench of the Red Keep’s courtyard. Sparring had been rough, and it seemed Jon’s kingsguard has been well chosen. Archibald Yronwood had been a terrifying opponent, as tall and wide as the Mountain, fighting with fierceness Brandon could barely keep up.</p><p>The man wasn’t a beast though, and he could see that Ser Archibald had a kind heart and was always joking around when he had the chance. He wondered how he could be so jovial with what was happening around, and at that the tall man had just shrugged.</p><p>“If we cannot jest during the darkest of days, when can we?”</p><p>Those words rung true with him, although he’d never really found time for jokes and fun, there was only time for war and duty. A knight had to be true to his oaths, after all. But the knights that were in the Red Keep right now had turned his vision upside-down.</p><p>Ser Brienne was a tough warrior, one even he had trouble taking down, but she was kind-hearted and well-spoken. Although her looks were…well…let’s say he was glad when she had her helm on…she had defied everything and everyone by just making it here, the first woman in the kingsguard.</p><p>Ser Archibald was the closest to a warrior, but he wasn’t a knight. Although he was the kindest man outside of his armour, when he put it on, he was a beast in battle, and he could see why Jon chose him to be at his Queen’s side.</p><p>And Ser Daemon…well he didn’t know what to think about him. Sometimes Bran wondered if he was a knight at all. He was jovial all the time, and spent more time flirting with the ladies of the court than actually assisting in kingsguard duties. Although when he put that white armour on, he was deadly with a blade, and even more with a spear.</p><p>It was really a ragtag bunch. At least Jon kept the more serious ones with him. Swann, Marbrand, Royce and Charlton were all good men, and who would stay truer to their oaths than the others, but still…</p><p>Brandon sighed. He had much to do as the rays of sunlight disappeared again. Days were shorter and shorter, and now there was barely an hour between sunrise and sunset. To make matters worse, it had snowed again, and the mouth of the Blackwater had frozen over twice in the past week.</p><p>And he had to deal with the issue Margaery pressed on. He had a hard time believing it, but with what was said about the Queen and the reputation of Ser Daemon…well he already had confirmed Ser Daemon’s flirtatious tendencies, and a great doubt formed in his mind. Was Robb, right? Did the Queen actually manipulate Jae? And the nomination of Ser Daemon…it couldn’t be…could it?</p><p>Bran sighed. If there was something to be uncovered, he’d had to talk with the Queen herself and see if there was something fishy going on.</p><p>He made up his mind and turned towards the small council chambers, where Lord Seaworth and the Queen had taken quarters for the day. He slowly made his way up, until he reached a door guarded by Ser Brienne.</p><p>“Excuse me, Ser Brienne, is her grace available?”</p><p>The woman stared into his eyes for a moment, before opening the door, disappearing behind it, and coming back out.</p><p>“They are nearly done, but you may enter already if you’d like.”</p><p>“Thank you, ser.”</p><p>Ser Brienne blushed slightly, likely not being used to being treated with that amount of respect, with most just calling her “Lady Brienne”. Stupid fools. A knight is a knight, and deserved to be addressed as such.</p><p>Entering the room, she saw the lord hand and the Queen arguing over a map of the city.</p><p>“I already told you, your grace, to fix Flea Bottom, we have to move these homes somewhere else for the time it will take us to fix it.” The lord Hand commented</p><p>“Well, don’t we have somewhere where we could place the smallfolk for a short time?” the Queen sighed. “This sewer problem needs to be addressed. It is a place rampant with disease, and I will not have any of my subjects living in dirt-poor conditions while my walls are laced with gold.”</p><p>“May I suggest the Dragonpit?” Bran spoke up, startling them both.</p><p>“Lord Brandon.” The Hand put his left hand to his heart. “You startled me.”</p><p>“Forgive me, lord Hand, it wasn’t my intention.” Bran nodded. “But you mentioned a place where to place the smallfolk while you rebuild Flea Bottom. The Dragonpit has been unused for many years, and Jon…his grace the king won’t be using it to chain his dragon.”</p><p>“It could be a possibility…” Lord Seaworth commented, stroking his beard. “Although we’d need to clear the place up. Most of it is rubble after all.”</p><p>“See that it is done, then.” The Queen nodded. “Have the builders worry about the logistics, but when the war is over, I want the Dragonpit to have been cleared and work to start on these damn sewers.”</p><p>“It will be done, your grace.” Lord Seaworth excused himself as he ran out of the room, leaving him and the Queen alone.</p><p>“What did you wish to discuss, Lord Brandon?” the Queen asked him.</p><p>“Erm…please call me Bran, your grace.” Bran said as he took a seat. “I don’t really like being called a lord.”</p><p>“Really? Well then please call me Arianne, I don’t really like being called “your grace” every damn second.” The Queen answered, shocking him slightly.</p><p>“Very well, your…erm…Arianne.” Bran corrected himself. “I wished to talk about Jon, well erm…Jaehaerys.”</p><p>“It’s no bother.” Arianne waved him off. “You can keep calling him Jon, I think he likes that you Starks keep calling him that. It reminds him of where he comes from.”</p><p>“As you say.” He nodded. “I wished to know…how you met him. It was a shock for us all when he left for Dorne, and it was a shock for us when it was announced that you were married. Did…did our fathers have an agreement? I know father had plans for Jon but…”</p><p>“No.” She cut him off. “We married…because we fell in love.”</p><p>“Love…perhaps.” Bran trailed off. “How?”</p><p>“He opened the world to me.” Arianne said with a smile. “He showed me what I was capable of. He brought out the best in me, and I brought out the best in him. It’s too complicated to put into words. Have you ever fell in love, Bran?”</p><p>“No.” These words came out like a thunderbolt.</p><p>“Then you’ll know the day you find someone.” She answered. “Love is complicated, but the one between Jae and I is real, very real. It is why I accepted to become his Queen.”</p><p>“You didn’t want to be Queen?” Bran raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I was born to rule.” Arianne scoffed. “Every day of my life I expected Dorne to become mine. To rule over it like Nymeria, Aliandra and Myriah before me, to claim my birthright. But being Queen of the Seven Kingdoms? That is a role just to whelp children for the royal line and nothing else. Everyone remembers the Kings, but who remembers the Queens?”</p><p>“Rhaenys, Visenya, Alysanne, Alicent, Rhaenyra, Rhaella…” Bran trailed off.</p><p>“You’re right. But.” Arianne pointed out “Rhaenys and Visenya were dragonriders, and warriors. Rhaenyra was never Queen, and her husband was never King either. Alicent was known to have basically caused the Dance, and soon enough tales will fade about Rhaella. The only one we will know of is Alysanne, and that is because Jaehaerys the first respected her enough to make her rule by her side. A short list, don’t you think?”</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p>Arianne nodded.</p><p>“A princess of Dorne though.” Arianne smiled. “That is something else. Everyone in Dorne will remember you, and your deeds. You have actual power, actual ways to make a difference.”</p><p>“Why did you take the crown then?”</p><p>“Because Jae needed to take vengeance for his family. He promised your sister he would avenge your father, and for that he needed to press his claim.” Arianne mused. “And he asked me to become his Queen. And I said yes. How couldn’t I? I loved him, and he was ready to become a prince-consort of Dorne, and have his name fade out of history. Who was I to not be ready to do the same?”</p><p>“But you became regent…”</p><p>“I never asked.” Arianne sighed. “Jae said that he’d never treat me as less than an equal. That ruling was in my blood, and he needed me by his side not only to love, but to rule.”</p><p>Bran nodded, and as he was about to ask about Ser Daemon, he was interrupted.</p><p>“My excuses, Bran, but I have a meeting with my Master of Coin, Ser Garlan, in a few hours.” Arianne rose up from her chair. “And I need to meet my handmaidens Leonette and Anya, I fear I haven’t been giving them enough attention. It was nice talking to you.”</p><p>Bran nodded as the Queen smiled at him and left the room with Ser Brienne in tow. Confused, and unsure, Bran followed, slowly making his way back towards his own quarters.</p><p>He sighed. She sounded sincere, but Bran had no way of knowing how much was true. He’d have to talk with Ser Daemon to get to the bottom of it. He picked up the pace, and ran up towards the knight’s chambers…until a door opened on his face.</p><p>Bran didn’t have time to dodge, and took it right on the face, falling to the ground instantly, as a high-pitched voice screamed out.</p><p>“I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you!”</p><p>“I’m fine…I’m fine…” Bran said painfully, as he felt bleeding stem from his nose.</p><p>“You most definitely are not fine, good ser.” The girl that was overlooking him crossed her arms, her red hair dangling in a fine braid over her shoulder. “Let’s get your nose sorted.”</p><p>He didn’t even have time to protest as the girl brought him back up and led him to her chambers, looking for bandages in her chambers, quickly finding some as she tried to stem the bleeding in his nose.</p><p>“Sorry, Lord Brandon…is that it?”</p><p>“Brandon Stark…yes.” He sniffled. “Call me Bran, please, I’m no lord.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re Lady Margaery’s betrothed!” she smiled. “Teora Toland. I’m one of her grace’s handmaidens.”</p><p>“Well met.”</p><p>“You’re a northerner, are you?”</p><p>“Well, Starks are usually northerners.”</p><p>“Oh, you and your northern humour.” Teora chuckled. “My sister is married to one. Roger Ryswell. Well, Roger Toland now. Knows everything about horses.”</p><p>“Good for him.” Bran sighed. He never knew the man, not like he cared anyways. “You are a Dornishwoman then?”</p><p>“Oh yes, Tolands are usually dornishmen.” She stuck out her tongue.</p><p>Bran let out a small laugh.</p><p>“You know the Queen well?” he asked.</p><p>“Well, you’re the second person to ask me that.” Teora sighed. “Yes, she and I were friends. She got me out of my reveries and turned me into a woman.”</p><p>“Childhood friends?”</p><p>“Not exactly, but I know her well enough. Spotted Sylva is closer to her, though.”</p><p>“I wonder…” Bran thought out loud. “How did Jon…well the king…were they close.”</p><p>“Oh, not at first!” Teora laughed. “In his first night, her grace…well let me call her Arianne, you don’t mind, right?”</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>“Well, during his first night in Dorne, Arianne, as her usual self, saw a handsome young man and thought he could take him to bed.” Teora chuckled. “The king left her half-naked in her chambers, and then proceeded to bed both the Fowlers. One of them was so spent that she couldn’t ride to Skyreach the next day and had to rest one more day.”</p><p>“That sounds like Jon.” Bran shook his head. “Always one to prove a point in the most unsubtle way possible.”</p><p>“Well, you can say that again.” She chuckled. “She tried to bed him again, but her attempts failed one after another, and they grew close, but as friends. He transformed her brother from a fat frog to a prince that all of Dorne tried to carry favour with.”</p><p>“So…they didn’t fall in love?”</p><p>“Oh, they did eventually.” Teora chuckled. “It was quite funny, actually, seeing as both of them loved each other without the other knowing, while the rest of us just bet on when it would happen. And you know the rest.”</p><p>“And the princess…weren’t any of her lovers…annoyed?”</p><p>“Well, the only one I could remember being annoyed would be the silver-haired moron Gerold, but your sister killed him, so no.”</p><p>“Not even Ser Daemon? From what I’ve heard they were close.”</p><p>“Oh, well, now that you mention it…” Teora thought. “Maybe he resented his grace somewhat, but I doubt he actually thought he would marry her one day. Ser Daemon and her were close, true, but Arianne is with the king now, and I think Ser Daemon has made his peace with it.”</p><p>“He wouldn’t try to seduce her again?”</p><p>“Oh maybe.” Teora shrugged as he brushed off the last drops of blood off of his nose. “But would she accept his advances? I doubt it. Daemon is flirty but not stupid, he hasn’t gotten any hope of gaining her heart again, let alone bed her.”</p><p>Bran nodded as he left the Toland girl’s chambers.</p><p>“Thank you.” He smiled. “Well, for the bandages.”</p><p>Teora blushed slightly.</p><p>“Feel free to come back any time.” She smiled. “I’d like to hear more about the North, you know. Is it true you have a direwolf?”</p><p>Bran nodded.</p><p>“It is, but I left him in Winterfell with the king. I promise we’ll talk later.”</p><p>“I look forward to it.”</p><p>Bran smiled as the door closed and shook his head. All of that talk with Margaery had been madness, there was no way that the Queen was having an affair, let alone with Ser Daemon. Bran sighed. But that would mean no way out of that damn marriage…fuck it. To be sure, he’d have to talk with Ser Daemon, and that would lay his worries to rest.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Margaery</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Margaery clenched her fists again as she sat down on her bed. Nothing, nothing and nothing. She had found absolutely nothing this past week on the Queen or Ser Daemon. It seemed that Ser Daemon was indeed the charmer people claimed him to be, but so far, she had yet to see both him and the Queen go further than an amicable conversation.</p><p>As for the Queen herself, well she was a disappointment. She expected her to be exactly like the stories made her to be: a whore who seduced the king and would lay with anyone while the king was away. But no. It seemed that dornishmen and women respected the sanctity of marriage and wouldn’t tolerate people bedding married men or women unless consent was from both parties. And from what she could see from her time with the Queen, she had no time to lay with anyone, nor did she ever make any move towards such actions.</p><p>Fuck, fuck, fuck! Her plans were now completely gone down the sewers. And without any tangible evidence, well the marriage between her and Brandon would continue, and seeing that boy, it would be a boring one, stuck in a keep in the far north.</p><p>Luckily, she still had a trick up her sleeve. One last gambit that could bring her the crown. But she had to play it flawlessly.</p><p>Her time with the Queen hadn’t been wasted completely, as conversations had turned towards her relationship with Ser Daemon and the King when Lady Leonette mentioned her relationship with Garlan. What she didn’t expect to hear, was that the Queen still harbored some feelings for Daemon, since it was he who took her maidenhead, and therefore she still had fun memories of him during her youth.</p><p>Now of course, the maidenhead issue was as useful as nipples on a man since the dornish cared little about this issue, and neither did the King. No, this meant that the Queen still shared some feelings for Ser Daemon, and that small breach could very give her the tools to give her what she needed. Now all she needed was to give Ser Daemon a little push.</p><p>It didn’t take long to find Ser Daemon, who was sparring in the yard with a few royal guards.</p><p>“Ser Daemon, may I have a moment? In private, if possible.” She asked with the sweetest smile she could muster.</p><p>“Of course.” The dornish knight answered with a cheeky smile of his own.</p><p>Soon enough, they were heading towards his chambers, as he flirted around her. Unfortunately for him, she had very different plans in mind.</p><p>“Actually, Ser Daemon, I have not come for this.” She said, pushing him away slightly.</p><p>“Oh.” He said with some amount of surprise. “Very well, what is the matter?”</p><p>“I have come because I worry for her grace.”</p><p>“Worry?” he looked concerned. “Is she sick?”</p><p>“No, no, none of that, her grace is healthy.” Margaery sat down as she faked concern. “I…I do not know if I can say this.”</p><p>“My lady, I am one of her grace’s closest friends since childhood.” The kingsguard reassured her. “Anything you say will stay between us.”</p><p>“You see, her grace has been feeling lonely without her husband these past weeks.”</p><p>“An understandable feeling.”</p><p>“Yes, and she has mentioned to me, in secret, that she missed…no I cannot say, it is treason to say so.”</p><p>“What did she miss?” Daemon frowned. “Do not worry, my lady, I won’t tell a soul.”</p><p>“Would you promise?” Margaery asked desperately. “On your honour?”</p><p>“On my honour, I swear I will not tell a soul. May the seven rain hells upon me if I do.”</p><p>“Very well…erm…” Margaery feigned inconvenience. “She told me she missed the days where she was free…erm…to do whatever she wanted…I’ve said too much.”</p><p>“No, no, continue.” Daemon pleaded. “Please, tell me.”</p><p>“Erm…a lady shouldn’t be saying this but…”</p><p>“I am a dornishman, my lady.” Daemon put a hand over hers as she faked a tear. “I already heard worse.”</p><p>“Well, her grace said that you and her were close as friends and…that she regretted your nights together.” Margaery cried. “Please do not tell anyone. It…it is treason. The king would have my head if I told anyone. The Queen would disavow me…I would be cast aside.”</p><p>“I won’t tell a soul. I promise.” Daemon nodded. “Did she say anything else?”</p><p>“Yes…” Margaery cried slightly. “She said that she’d give anything to have but one night with you again.”</p><p>Daemon stood there shocked, and Margaery knew she had him hooked. Quickly, she removed his hand from hers and stood up.</p><p>“Sorry…I’ve said too much.” She quickly ran towards the door. “I must leave.”</p><p>“Wait…” Ser Daemon pleaded, but it was too late. She had slipped away, and closed the door behind her.</p><p>She had him hooked, and she knew he would go to her. All she had to do was to wait for him to make a move. If not tomorrow, the day after, or the one after that. Whenever he’d be on duty to guard her chambers, and he was sure no one was around. Now all she needed to do was plan. All she needed was a moment with them together, and someone close…very close to the king.</p><p>She smirked as she went back to her chambers, only to find them unlocked. Weary, Margaery opened the door slowly, seeing no one.</p><p>“Hello? Is anyone here?” she asked</p><p>Suddenly, she saw a figure in the shadows, sitting on a chair, waiting.</p><p>“Hello there, my lady.” The man in the corner had a frown on his face, and his arms were crossed. “I didn’t want to interrupt the conversation you and Ser Daemon were having.”</p><p>“Lord Brandon.” She nodded. “It is not wise to spy on people’s conversations, or break into a lady’s chambers for that matter.”</p><p>“Ah.” He chuckled. “But telling falsehoods and lies is?”</p><p>“What falsehoods?” she shrugged.</p><p>“The Queen would never, ever do this to Jon.”</p><p>“Your love for your brother has clouded your judgement.” She answered sternly. “This conversation I had with the Queen.”</p><p>She could see hesitation on the young knight’s face for an instant, before he scowled once more.</p><p>“More lies.” He continued; his face devoid of emotion. “I’ve spoken with her. And the lord Hand. And Lady Brienne. And Lady Teora. And Lady Sylva. They all kept repeating the same thing. Jon and the Queen are in love. The Queen would never do that to Jon.”</p><p>Margaery paled.</p><p>“Now the question is why would you do this?” he shrugged. “I’ll admit, you had me convinced and…”</p><p>“Shut it.” Margaery interrupted him with a simple command. He was getting close, too close. And if he told anyone, she was done for. Too much was weighing on the Stark boy, and she couldn’t fail. She needed him, and she needed to play her last card perfectly.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Shut it, boy, and listen to me. You will not say a word of this, to anyone.”</p><p>He scoffed.</p><p>“Watch me.” He said, as he slowly made his way to the door, turning his back on her.</p><p>“I know about your wildling.” Margaery said defiantly. That was her last card. Now all she had to do was convince that this card could topple the deck.</p><p>“I know about everything you and her did.” She smirked at him, as she saw the boy’s face pale as he slowly turned around.</p><p>“How?” he growled.</p><p>“I have…informants.” She chuckled. “One word, one command, and proof of what you did that night will flood the North in a heartbeat. I believe the wildlings are not very well liked in the North, despite the whole undead thing. What would the Karstarks, who have been hit by raiders since the days of Brandon the Builder think about it? What would your family and your second family think about it?”</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare…”</p><p>“I would dare. You’ll be exiled from the North. Forever.” She smiled. “And to be honest, I doubt many in the Seven Kingdoms would take you in either. Maybe Essos, join what is left of the Golden Company? The Company of the Rose would murder you if you tried to join. You’ll never see your family again.”</p><p>“The free folk and the North are allies.”</p><p>“Allies doesn’t mean you have to like each other.” She scoffed. “House Martell and House Tyrell were allies during the Rebellion, and we killed each other for centuries.”</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“Your word.” She smiled. “Sometime in the next moon Ser Daemon will try to seduce the Queen. He’ll fail of course, you already know that. But you, two guards, and I will surprise them in the act. I have no worries about the guards, but I will need you to testify before the king that you caught Ser Daemon and the Queen having relations with each other.”</p><p>“You bitch…”</p><p>“Remember what the alternative is.” She smirked. “You lose everything.”</p><p>“What do you want? Me to stand there like an idiot?”</p><p>“When the time comes and the king convenes the witnesses, I want you to swear you saw Ser Daemon and the Queen having sexual relations. That is all I want. And we both get out of our marriage.” She smiled. “I want your word, as a knight, that you will promise to do so.”</p><p>“Or?”</p><p>“You know full well what will happen.”</p><p>Brandon stood up, and looked her in the eyes, rage building up in him, as he moved towards his sword. For a moment, Margaery got scared that he would do something infinitely more stupid. But the boy relaxed, and looked her dead in the eyes with murder in his own.</p><p>“I swear on my honour that I will promise to tell the king that Ser Daemon and the Queen were having sexual relations and that we caught them in the act.”</p><p>“Good boy. You may go, now.”</p><p>The Stark knight opened the door and made his way out, but shot one last defiant glare towards her.</p><p>“Your crown will be stained.” He warned her. “One day or another, Jon will know the truth, and he will rain vengeance upon you like never before. Or barring that, I hope you get so drunk on power you will either choke on it or drop dead as it eventually becomes too much to bear.”</p><p>And with that, he slammed the door behind him and rushed out.</p><p>Margaery smirked. Honourable fool, predictable as always. Her gambit wouldn’t have worked with anyone else, but with him? Northmen were so easy to manipulate. They and their damn honour, it’d get them killed. Well, that would be true for him anyways. After she’d become Queen, she wouldn’t have the need for witnesses, and that Brandon would become too much of a liability. His fate was already sealed.</p><p>Pity, he had such a pretty face, he would have made a lady very happy, no doubt. But such was the way of the game. Either you win or you die, and she had won. And he would die. Margaery Targaryen, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. That has a nice ring to it, she smiled devilishly as she poured herself a cup of Arbor Gold. All she had to do now was wait for the final act of her plan to unfold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: Showdown in the North...and the South<br/>So...dealing with the Others is always a pain because of how little information we have. This is my personal take on things, which differs completely from a lot of versions.<br/>To clarify what is going on here:<br/>- The NK is an entity and is conscious, but it isn't the main threat, the Great Other is.<br/>- The Great Other is a godlike spirit, and only the T3ER/TTER has the raw mystical power to hold him in his vessel form<br/>- It has been mentioned in several fics that the children despise the Valyrians because of their experiments with magic...while performing their own. This is my take on why.<br/>- I may not be following Azor Ahai or Lightbringer's endgame to the T, but this should work.<br/>- Lightbringer still needs a sacrifice to be born, and it has of course to be a Valyrian Steel blade, but that alone isn't enough. You need blood of the dragon (fire) to beat the Ice King (ice). My take is that in the books Jon will kill Dany for that reason. Here he doesn't need to, since Aemon is still alive.<br/>- TLDR: Jon needs to kill the NK while T3ER contains the Great Other's spirit inside of the NK. If Jon kills the NK but T3ER fails to contain it, the Others will continue fighting to the last, and eventually come back after the Great Other has regained his strength (could take years, but means Westeros isn't safe).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter XXII: The long night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone. Several things. Firstly, this chapter should have been published on Sunday, but I ran into some difficulties while re-reading it, and had to edit out a large part of the Battle of Winterfell as I felt it wasn't great. I ended up re-writing most of the first two POVs, hence the delay.<br/>Secondly, I've been recieving messages saying they like the story but would like to skip the smut part. As such, I'll be adding larger smut warnings in bold throughout the story before I publish the next chapter in order for people wanting to skip these scenes to be able to do so.<br/>Finally, BIG WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: This chapter mentions attempted rape, and suicide. If you do not wish to read this, skip the last POV.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XXII</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Robb</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The walls of Winterfell were now rushing with soldiers as Robb continued barking orders left and right. The dead men were coming, and had encircled the castle. And all seven hells had broken loose.</p><p>Well, at least there was discipline in the ranks, but coordinating entire battalions of every kingdom was going to be a pain.</p><p>“Right.” Robb ordered as he saw the people lined up before him. “Lord Royce, you have the Southern Walls. Take the Reachmen and the Riverlanders with you. Make the dead pay for every step they take. Lord Lannister, you have the Eastern gates, take your brother and make sure they don’t go through either. You’ll be reinforced with Mormont’s shieldmaidens and the Cerwyns. Lord hand, you have the West. You and the Dornishmen and Stormlanders are to hold the western walls and fall back to the Godswood if you are overrun. I will take the Northern gates and hold with the northerners and what is left of the free folk. Hopefully they’ll be too busy with the dead to kill each other.”</p><p>“Lannister? What are you doing here, imp?” Stannis Baratheon asked.</p><p>“Well, I heard that if we lost this battle, we were dead anyways.” The imp of Casterly Rock, and now Lord Lannister, replied. “So, rather than waste away in my castle, I preferred to lend you a hand.”</p><p>“Aye, deadly with an axe that one.” The man next to him answered. “And he owes me a castle for saving his ass in the capital. I’ll make sure he won’t die…and make the fookin’ dead men piss themselves.”</p><p>Robb looked on dumbfounded as the two traded insults, and recollected his thoughts.</p><p>“What next?” Lord Royce asked. “We hold the dead, then what?”</p><p>“You have to hold them long enough for us to kill the Night’s King’s dragon.” Jon answered sternly, his sword burning bright red by his side. “Then kill him. Killing them both is the only way to stop the dead.”</p><p>“If you kill the walkers.” Robb added. “Then a few of the wights will die as well. Be sure to focus your fire and attention on them, it might bring you a moment’s respite during the fighting, and gods know they will need it.”</p><p>“And how do these walkers look?” Balon Swann asked, as he looked for an answer from the king.</p><p>Robb answered in his place.</p><p>“They’re white, with bright blue eyes. They don’t look like a corpse, you should be able to identify them quite easily, but make no mistake.” He warned. “Only dragonglass or valyrian steel may kill them.”</p><p>“Good thing we’ve outfitted all of the army with dragonglass blades then.” Obara Sand smirked. “It will be a fight for the ages.”</p><p>“Aye.” Robb agreed. “But if we fail, no one will be there to sing the songs.”</p><p>The mood fell once more, as Daenerys spoke for the first time.</p><p>“Wait. What about the women, and the children?”</p><p>“We’ve moved them in the crypts. All are armed with dragonglass.” Robb answered.</p><p>“In the crypts?” Jon yelled out. “With the dead? You cannot be serious!”</p><p>“The crypts are protected by the same magic the Wall was conceived with.” Robb answered. “Jojen told me this. The dead won’t be able to penetrate these walls. And if they do…it means Winterfell has fallen.”</p><p>Jon nodded sombrely.</p><p>“Well.” He sighed. “This is the fight of our lives. Don’t hold back. Don’t give any quarter. Don’t try to be a hero. The enemy will not either.”</p><p>All of them nodded and scurried off, as Robb put on his own helm.</p><p>“Good luck to both of you.” He nodded, as he sheathed Ice in his scabbard. “I’ve had Jorah Mormont and Torrhen Snow set up a squad ready to intervene outside the walls, through the underground tunnels we used as children, in case one of you should fall outside of Winterfell.”</p><p>“Thank you, Robb.” Jon embraced him tightly. “And good luck.”</p><p>Robb nodded, and ran off to his men. A few moments later, he heard dragons screeching as he looked above him. Three dragons took off, in search of one lone dragon.</p><p>All our hopes lie with you now, Robb thought as he and the Northerners approached the northern gates. Grey Wind, Summer, Shaggydog, Nymeria and Ghost were all there besides him, with Shaggydog quickly escaping somewhere. Not like Robb cared, the direwolves had a mind of their own, and Shaggydog was likely headed towards Rickon in the crypts, sensing his presence there.</p><p>Robb stood over the walls, looking at the dead men marching before him. And his stomach churned. Thousands upon thousands of dead men, eyes bright blue, charging at the walls before them.</p><p>Many finished impaled on spikes, while others fell into fire traps and boulder traps, laid there beforehand.</p><p>Robb waited, and saw more and more dead accumulate at the edge of the walls, seeing that the defences placed there were slowly being overrun. He was the one attacking during his campaigns, and now he would have to stand his ground during a siege. How the tables have turned indeed.</p><p>“Nock!” Robb ordered as thousands of archers pointed towards the dead, dragonglass arrows on fire as they prepared to unleash the seven hells.</p><p>“Draw…” Robb waited half a second. “Loose!”</p><p>With that, the sky lit up red as tens of thousands of arrows found their mark, countless dead wights falling. But with every one that fell, two more rose up to take their place as the seemingly endless stream of bodies accumulated.</p><p>A second volley flew. Then a third, a fourth, a fifth. Yet there was still no gap in the army before him. Slowly but surely, the dead men began to scale the walls, using each other as stepping stones to reach the top of the walls.</p><p>“Shit…” Robb thought.</p><p>The boulders were unleashed, crushing bones and dead men like butter, but it wasn’t enough. They just kept coming. And coming. And coming. He could now see the bright blue eyes staring right at him, and he knew that it wouldn’t be long for them to scale the walls.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Robb unsheathed Ice and braced himself for impact.</p><p>The first walker to make it pas the walls ran directly towards him, but Robb was ready, and punched his sword through its skull, destroying the wight which yelled a guttural scream before falling back down.</p><p>By Robb’s side, countless men had already drawn their swords, as the large free folk man next to him grinned from ear to ear.</p><p>“It’s about to get up close and personal now, king crow.” The white-bearded man laughed.</p><p>“I’m not a k…you know what, fuck it.” Robb shook his head. “Do your worst, big man.”</p><p>“The fuckers are about to taste the fury of the Giantsbane!” he screamed as he brought his axe down on a walker.</p><p>“Northmen, hold the line!” Robb shouted as hundreds of wights started pouring on the walls. “Archers, retreat to the second line and shower them beyond the wall! Fire at will and hold nothing back! When your arrows are depleted, take a dragonglass sword and come fill in the lines!”</p><p>“Aye, Lord Stark!” dozens of archers retreated down and towards the inner walls of Winterfell. From there, Robb hoped, they would be able to reach the dead men, albeit with limited accuracy now.</p><p>Robb heaved Ice around him as three wights attacked him, easily dispatching them with his blade. However, once he saw what came next, his heart stopped for a second.</p><p>“What in the seven hells and more is that?” Cley Cerwyn cried out by his side as Robb was frozen in horror.</p><p>Before him was a spider of unimaginable proportions, probably the size of a man. No, bigger. It was made of pure ice, its many eyes darting around the place as its mandibles opened and closed, making a sound that shook him to the core.</p><p>Robb didn’t have time to think. Instinctively, he brought his sword down on the beast, which writhed in pain, before falling back down the walls.</p><p>However, the beast had a rider, and that one Robb didn’t see. A walker jumped on him as he barely had time to register the attack. The Other looked him dead in the eyes as Robb parried with difficulty with Ice. The sword retreated, and came down again, his icy sword meeting Valyrian steel. But this time the Other kept pushing as Robb felt Ice slowly but surely move down towards his own neck. Right when he thought it was all over though…the walker let out a scream and shattered into a thousand pieces.</p><p>All around him, walkers fell as the ramparts were cleared of half the wights that had stormed it. Looking up, he saw two men and a direwolf, dragonglass daggers drawn, smiling.</p><p>“Rickon?” Robb snarled. “I thought I told you to stay in the crypts.”</p><p>“We’re dead if we stay down there and you know it.” Rickon shrugged. “I want to fight, and judging by your state right now, it was the right decision. Greyjoy helped me find you.”</p><p>“I expected you to be at Pyke…” Robb stood surprised as he slowly got up.</p><p>“Well, like the kid said.” Theon shrugged. “If we lose here, we all die anyways. If you think I’ll be missing out on the greatest battle in a thousand years, you’re dead wrong. Well, not dead, but wrong. Wrong choice of words. We Ironborn are fighters, and never run from a good fight. This one is no different.”</p><p>“That’s why less than two hundred ironborn are here?”</p><p>“The rest are at Deepwood Motte and Bear Island.” Theon shrugged. “And the others won’t be ironborn at all when we come back. Now get up and let’s get moving before we get overrun.”</p><p>Robb looked around him and saw that Theon was right. Fights were raging all across the ramparts, and it was only a matter of time until the lines would break into chaos.</p><p>“Ser Halys, sound the retreat!” Robb shouted as one of the men nodded, breathing deeply into one of the large horns, indicating to fall back towards the line of pikes between outer and inner walls.</p><p>“Well, we must make our stand there.” Robb sighed as he eyed his younger brother. “If the inner walls fall, we are done for.”</p><p>“Have faith.” A voice came behind him.</p><p>When he turned around, he saw Arya, her face darkened by blood and guts as she stood there, emotionless, looking at the skies while chaos unfurled around them</p><p>“I believe in Jon.”</p><p>Before Robb could say anything else as they all ran towards the next fallback line, a deafeningly loud roar was heard. Looking to the skies, he saw a large form drop to the ground, and the clouds above them turn bright orange.</p><p>A massive tremor then shook the whole castle to its core, as something came crashing down on the Guard’s Tower, bringing it down onto the courtyard, crushing wights and living alike.</p><p>When Robb saw what the form was, his face froze in shock once again, as did that of his siblings as well as Theon’s. This was the form of a large dragon, drawing its last breath as flames struggled to come out of its jaws, lying still on the courtyard. And it wasn’t white.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Jaehaerys</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Leaving his cousin to lead his men, Jae rushed towards the courtyard as both Lyaellion and Drogon were waiting, with Viserion circling overhead. The courtyard was large enough for both dragons to be able to take-off and land causing minimal damage, but it would still be a tough challenge once up there, under the cover of darkness and navigating in the clouds, to find their enemy.</p><p>“Ready?” Jae asked Daenerys, who drew in a deep breath as she sat atop her mount.</p><p>“Yes.” She said calmly. “Now it begins.”</p><p>And with that, the black dragon took off into the skies above Winterfell with a roar, disappearing behind the low clouds above.</p><p>Jae sighed and mounted Lyaellion, patting her on the head as he drew in one last breath on the ground.</p><p>“No.” He whispered, feeling the heat of his blade slowly melt his scabbard. “Now it ends.”</p><p>With a roar, Lyaellion followed Drogon into the clouds above, frantically searching for their enemy.</p><p>Jae could barely see the battle occurring under him, only seeing the occasional fire or column of dead men as he scoured the skies, looking for something else, something out of the ordinary…but nothing.</p><p>Had they been duped? Had the Night’s King actually been elsewhere? Was he ravaging King’s Landing at this moment? No, it couldn’t be. Then where is the damn fucker?</p><p>Suddenly, Jae wished he hadn’t even thought of it. With a noise similar to a thunderclap, Jae saw a huge form drop from above him. If not for his reflexes, the being would have slammed into Lyaellion claws first. But it missed, and Viserion got hit dead centre instead.</p><p>He stood atop his dragon, shocked as an Ice Dragon twice the size of Drogon tore into Viserion’s neck with vicious fury, white and blue flame coming out of its jaws as Viserion pummelled to the ground below.</p><p>It was over in an instant, and he could only watch as one of the last dragons’ life ended right then and there. A journey from the ends of the earth, cut short in a few seconds.</p><p>Jae didn’t have time to think, though. This was their opportunity, mayhaps their only chance at taking down that Ice Drake. And while it was huge, they had two dragons, and two was always better than one.</p><p>In an instant, Jae turned Lyaellion into the path of the ice drake, who had finished shaking off Viserion’s corpse, but quickly turned away as a jet of red and orange flame headed his way.</p><p>Nearly blinded by the light, he had to take Lyaellion away as he witnessed Drogon shower the Ice Drake in burning flame. But to his horror, the ice drake just shrugged it off and answered with a burst of white flame of his own, partially damaging Drogon’s wing, who shrieked in pain.</p><p>He could hardly stay there and do nothing. Speed and surprise were his advantages as he slammed Lyaellion on top of the Ice Drake, Lyaellion’s claws dug into the Ice Drake’s wings, forcing it off of Drogon as it tried to attack Lyaellion.</p><p>However, Jae made Lyaellion climb back up into the clouds the second he saw the Ice Drake open its jaws, letting the trace of white and blue flame go harmlessly up into the night sky.</p><p>He checked beside him as Drogon had gone for another strike, more personal this time around, as the beast clipped the Ice Drake’s wing, desperately trying to incapacitate it, but the Ice Drake was resilient and fought with such ferocity that Drogon was forced off, again and again.</p><p>Lyaellion tried to help with a few bursts of dragonfire to distract the Ice Drake, but it seemed that the Night’s King had the situation under control as its beast slowly sunk its fangs into Drogon, bringing the black dread closer and closer to the ground below.</p><p>The crunch was deafening as Jae could do nothing but watch. Drogon hit the ground hard, and came back up unscathed, but Daenerys was nowhere to be found.</p><p>Diving towards the ground, Jae quickly jumped off Lyaellion, looking for Daenerys as her dragon kept fighting on without her, now with renewed fury and vigour.</p><p>He quickly found her, lying on the ground, breathing and conscious, but completely stunned as she struggled to match his gaze.</p><p>“Daenerys, are you alright?” he cried out, ignoring the screeches over him.</p><p>“Fine.” She waved him off. “Fine…Drogon?”</p><p>“Still fighting. You’re hurt and disoriented. We need you out of here, now.”</p><p>“No.” She insisted. “I need…I must help…my children.”</p><p>“Listen to me, Daenerys, you cannot help them now.” Jae looked her dead in the eyes. “You have to get to safety immediately. If you try to fly, you might fall.”</p><p>Jae looked around, and finally saw what he was waiting for. Jorah Mormont and Torrhen Snow had indeed managed to find a way out of the castle and into the frozen battlefield outside of the walls of Winterfell, the houses of Wintertown burning all around them.</p><p>“Ser Jorah, Ser Torrhen!” Jae cried out. “Daenerys is wounded, she needs to find safety back within the walls at once!”</p><p>“We shall, but we need to go now!” Torrhen Snow nodded. “The undead are trailing us.”</p><p>“Go, quickly!” Jae ordered as Jorah Mormont nodded and took Daenerys by the shoulder, dragging her back, as he faced Jae for a split second.</p><p>“And you, your grace? Where will you go?”</p><p>“To finish what we’ve started.” Jae growled as he fastened his helm and climbed atop Lyaellion once more.</p><p>Jae’s dragon rose high up into the air, where Drogon and the Ice Drake were locked in combat. This was no dance, though. This was brutal, close-quarters combat as both beasts were locked into a duel of jaws and claws.</p><p>Sensing this opportunity as Drogon was fighting with erverything he had, Jae made Lyaellion fly up, far into the skies. When the Ice Drake was naught but a speck below him, he made Lyaellion dive straight into the Night’s King mount, shocking it as white scales flew, blood, water and ice coming out of its stomach as Lyaellion’s jaws closed in.</p><p>All three dragons plummeted from the clouds and down into the ground below, Jae bracing for impact as he saw the Godswood coming into his field of vision rapidly.</p><p>The contact with the ground nearly broke his ribs, but Jae managed to hold on. The vision before him was cataclysmic as all three dragons had caused a massive explosion and cleared a whole section of the godswood. Drogon went back on his feet, a whole pan of its wing missing, but alive. Lyaellion was hardly scathed, but presented large scars all over its wings, tail and chest.</p><p>Beside them was the Ice Drake, the mount of the Night’s King. Dead.</p><p>Both dragons let out a huge roar of victory, and although Jae wanted to breathe a huge sigh of relief, it was cut short as he saw dozens of undead close in on him, with walkers trying to form a circle around him.</p><p>Lyaellion immediately threw a burst of dragonfire at them, incinerating most and shattering a few dozen wights in the process. But one figure stepped across the wall of fire.</p><p>The Night’s King.</p><p>A being made of pure ice, with an armour made of it as well, and a crown of six large thorns to boot. The figure drew its large, icy blade and stood in front of Jae motionlessly, before smirking.</p><p>“We…meet…again.” He smirked.</p><p>“Have we met?” Jae scoffed as he couldn’t believe what words came out of the being’s mouth.</p><p>“Azor…Ahai.” The being smirked as he croaked in a blood-curdling voice. “This fight…is our last.”</p><p>“Who are you?” Jae asked.</p><p>“I…” the being replied as he slowly prepared to attack “…am death.”</p><p>Jae instinctively reached for his sword to draw it from its scabbard, only to notice that his scabbard was gone. Instead, the sword had melted it, and was magically levitating in the air, a red aura glowing around it.</p><p>There was no time to think though, as both blades soon clashed with a deafening sound, as blue and red auras met, causing a deflagration of colour around them.</p><p>On and on it went, both him and the Night’s King lunging at each other as Jae struggled to find any weak points in the Night’s King’s defences.</p><p>Worse, he was getting pushed back, slowly but surely, as the dance of ice and fire around them continued, blaze and ice colliding in what would have usually been a magnificent display of colour and beauty.</p><p>Jae felt…knew the Night’s King was getting close to beating him…until the Night’s King howled in pain, clutching his head.</p><p>“Get…out…NOW!” the being yelled as Jae smirked.</p><p>The Thousand-Eyed raven was there. They could not fail now.</p><p>Jae didn’t know how long the raven could keep him distracted, and immediately attacked the defenceless Night’s King, who continued to fight on, distracted and constantly shaking his head.</p><p>Even with this advantage though, Jae began to lose ground, with his blade slowly but surely getting out of control as he struggled to match the Night’s King’s blows. He couldn’t fail now.</p><p>Thinking quickly, he went for a blow onto the being, who easily brushed it off. He went for the right shoulder again, seeing his blow parried yet again. But this time, Jae quickly recovered his blade, and with lightning speed, threw it into his left hand, immediately thrusting it into the Night’s King’s heart.</p><p>The being stood confused for a moment, before screaming in a mix of despair, horror and defeat, a red aura burning progressively within him, until his whole body was consumed with it.</p><p>With one last scream, his entire body shattered, leaving shards of true ice scattered around the area.</p><p>Breathing heavily, Jae looked around, and saw nothing. Nothing but him and the two dragons. No army of the dead, no battle. Nothing but silence.</p><p>His sword had stopped glowing. The Night’s King’s body had disappeared. And suddenly, the skies parted, revealing for the first time in months, a small ray of sunlight.</p><p>Jae let the tears flow then, as he clutched Lyaellion’s nose, crying tears of joy.</p><p>They had won. The Second Long Night was over.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Arianne</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Arianne walked to taste the fresh air out on the balcony of the council chambers. The cold air always made her feel better after a long day of dealing with the issues of the realm. The only problem was that she couldn’t enjoy the beautiful view on Blackwater Bay, with night having enveloped the capital for what felt like a week now.</p><p>The war to the north had grinded to a standstill, and everyone was now waiting in anticipation. This crisis had made her more alert though, as thieving and banditry were common, and had to be put to a stop. Only yesterday had she authorized the expansion of the Royal forces to a full ten thousand men, levied from the Crownlands, in order to protect the capital and the shipments of grain headed North.</p><p>At least there were some good news. The dragonpit had been cleared, and many temporary shelters built inside the old ruin. The works on the new Flea Bottom could finally start, and none were so happy as acting hand Lord Seaworth, who was gleaming all day after the first plans were laid out.</p><p>She had been working the entire week, and had almost no time to herself. The only time she had was spent thinking about what to do the next day, or writing to her family in Dorne.</p><p>She still missed Sunspear, the taste of spices in the air as she walked amongst the markets, the heat of the sun caressing her skin, and the cool air and pools of the Water Gardens.</p><p>When Jae comes back, I need to ask him to go on a diplomatic visit to Dorne, she thought. Well, once this whole crisis is over anyways. She missed him very much, as the lack of his presence by her side made her feel empty, and even sad. Well, not as sad as his cousin, who seemed to be completely lost.</p><p>Not like Brandon Stark was very emotional anyways, but in recent days, his face had fallen, and he seemed to be tired and sad all the time. Mayhaps she had underestimated the bond that linked Jae and Brandon? But Jae had said that he and Brandon didn’t spend much time with each other, safe for the occasional spar or discussion at dinner.</p><p>Was it the loss of his direwolf? He insisted on sending the beast North, though, to protect Jae. Had something happened to it? She couldn’t tell. All she could do now was wait for Jae to come back, and</p><p>When he came back, they needed to celebrate.</p><p>Arianne sighed as she walked out of the council chambers and towards her rooms. She needed some much-needed rest, and time to think, and possibly forget as well.</p><p>She dismissed Ser Brienne, and walked alone to her chambers, which Daemon Sand was tasked with guarding today.</p><p>She nodded to her old friend, who smiled and nodded back. She didn’t see the small shadow running down the halls. If she had…well…everything might have been different.</p><p>Slowly making her way to the bed, she opened one of her drawers, staring at a flask containing a small, red, liquid.</p><p>Myrish Sleepmaker.</p><p>She stared at it for a long moment, eyeing the liquid. Jae had given it to her the day of their departure.</p><p>“In case I don’t come back.” He had said with tears in his eyes. “In case the only things that come back are corpses.”</p><p>She eyed the liquid again, and looked outside. Night. And no word from the North.</p><p>The solution was simple, but she shook her head. No. She wouldn’t take even such a sip of the liquid until she saw an army of dead men at the gates of King’s Landing. Then…well joining Jae in the afterlife was something she would be looking forward to.</p><p>But for now…she put the small flask back in the drawer where she had hidden it for so long, before hearing knocks at the door.</p><p>“Daemon?” she asked “What is it?”</p><p>“May I talk to you, Arianne?” she heard him say through the door. “It’s important.”</p><p>“Sure.” She said simply. Mayhaps sharing her burden with someone would be better.</p><p>Daemon came into the room, and removed his helm.</p><p>“Remove the armour, Daemon.” She laughed. “You’re going to roast in this.”</p><p>“Erm…thank you, Arianne…” he said, slowly removing his armour, until the only things he wore was his normal, dornish attire.</p><p>“So.” She pointed to a chair in front of the bed as she sat down by his side. “What did you want?”</p><p>“I…” Daemon stuttered. “I wanted to talk about Dorne.”</p><p>“I miss it too.”</p><p>“You do?” he asked. “I didn’t think you would regret it.”</p><p>“Sunspear is my home, I’ll always regret leaving.”</p><p>“I wish I never left, sometimes.” Daemon replied.</p><p>“You can still ask to be transferred out of the kingsguard.” Arianne tried to comfort him. “It isn’t an oath for life, now.”</p><p>“It’s not only Dorne that I regret.” He sighed. “I miss you. I know you do not care…”</p><p>Arianne slapped him.</p><p>“Do not presume to think that I do not care, Daemon!” she warned him. “I care for you more than my own brother!”</p><p>He let out a small laugh.</p><p>“I miss our time together, Arianne.” He said simply. “I miss these nights when nothing else mattered. When we were still young…”</p><p>“…and we knew nothing about the world around us.” She chuckled and losed her eyes. “I remember too. I miss it as well, these were simpler times. Our first night together will always be marked in my memory. So sweet…so clumsy…yet so…memorable.”</p><p>Arianne didn’t have time to react as Daemon cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply. She didn’t react, and lost herself in the kiss, enjoying it as she brought him closer and closer to her, until he was on top of her.</p><p>She felt her dress slowly go away…and her heart stopped.</p><p>Hang on.</p><p>This wasn’t Jae. It wasn’t Jae…oh fuck.</p><p>She immediately broke the kiss and opened her eyes, staring into Daemon’s eyes as he undid the back of his dress.</p><p>“Daemon what the FUCK are you doing?” she glared daggers at him.</p><p>“What we should have done a long time ago.” He replied simply, tearing her dress apart as she found herself half naked, as he undid his top.</p><p>“DAEMON?” she yelled out, frantically. “DAEMON, HAVE YOU GONE MAD?”</p><p>“Mad. Yes, I’ve gone mad.” He replied simply, kissing her neck as she tried to fight him off. “Mad with you.”</p><p>“DAEMON, STOP!” she yelled out, but the dornish knight didn’t, and continued undoing her, kicking her dress to the floor and ripping out her smallclothes.</p><p>“Please…” she pleaded with tears in her eyes. “Don’t do this.”</p><p>But he was too far gone. He undid his breeches, finding himself in his smallclothes. Arianne kept fighting with her nails, trying to keep him from defiling her, but it was in vain.</p><p>Crying, she moved across the bed, in a last-ditch effort, removed the pillow and grabbed the dagger under it, stabbing Daemon in the elbow.</p><p>Daemon cried out in pain, falling off the bed, as Arianne held up the blood-soaked dagger in her hands, clutching the sheets as she tried to cover her body.</p><p>Suddenly, the door blew open, revealing two guards, her handmaiden Margaery Tyrell, and Brandon Stark.</p><p>She made eye contact with the Tyrell…who was smirking from ear to ear. And then, she knew what had happened. That bitch…that bitch had tried to…had dared to…</p><p>But she couldn’t think as Brandon Stark drew his sword and headed towards Daemon with fire in his eyes.</p><p>“You fucking bastard…” he whispered as he brought his sword to Daemon’s height.</p><p>“BRAN, NO!” Arianne pleaded, making the boy stop dead in his tracks. “It’s not his fault…don’t…”</p><p>“He tried to…”</p><p>“Yes, yes, he did.” Arianne nodded. “But it isn’t his fault.”</p><p>Suddenly, her eyes turned to Daemon, who had grabbed his own sword from his scabbard, lunging at the Stark, who was caught unaware.</p><p>The Stark parried with ease, but Arianne stepped in once more.</p><p>“STOP!” she cried out.</p><p>Both stopped in their tracks, and looked at her. When he wiped the blood off of his face, Daemon’s face fell.</p><p>“Arianne…are you alright?” he said with the sweetest voice.</p><p>“DON’T!” she warned him, screaming, and holding the bloodied dagger towards him. “DON’T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!”</p><p>“I…I did this?” Daemon’s voice started breaking down. “I…I’m a monster.”</p><p>“Daemon…”</p><p>“I’m so sorry.” Tears started running down his cheeks. “I…I have failed you, Arianne. I thought…I’m so sorry.”</p><p>The knight took two steps back, slowly heading towards the open balcony.</p><p>“Daemon.” Arianne said. “You can go back to Dorne. But I don’t want you near me anymore, do you hear me?”</p><p>“I’m sorry…” Daemon cried. “I didn’t…I…cannot.”</p><p>“You cannot what?” Arianne asked confused.</p><p>“I cannot live with what I have done.”</p><p>Suddenly, Arianne’s eyes went wide and she cried out.</p><p>“DAEMON, NO!”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Daemon shook his head as he approached the edge of the balcony. “I cannot live with this shame. I cannot.”</p><p>And with one last look at her, he fell backwards and into the darkness below.</p><p>“NO!” Arianne cried out, reaching out in vain as she watched her childhood friend vanish.</p><p>She didn’t hear when Brandon went to check, seeing the bloodied corpse of her former lover on the garden’s floors below. She didn’t hear when Ser Brienne came running into the room, asking to know what was going on.</p><p>She already knew.</p><p>Tears continued flowing down her cheeks, but these weren’t tears of sorrow, these were tears of rage.</p><p>“Arrest…the…Tyrell…bitch.”</p><p>With one swift movement, Ser Brienne caught Lady Margaery, who was smirking from ear to ear.</p><p>“You.” She said, still wrapped around in sheets. “You did this.”</p><p>“What did I do, your grace?” she asked in her fake concerned voice. “I heard commotion in the room and I went to fetch the closest guards I could find. Luckily Ser Brandon was there as well, and it seems we came it at the opportune time.”</p><p>“As I thought.” Arianne raged. “You will pay for this.”</p><p>“Pay for what?” Margaery shrugged. “I was concerned for you. Well, now we all know that the tales were true.”</p><p>Ser Brienne blinked twice.</p><p>“My Queen, did you and him?”</p><p>“Ser Brienne, I have a bloodied dagger, right here!” she cried out. “What did you think happened?”</p><p>“Yes, clever that one.” Margaery pointed out. “You tried to kill him in order to preserve his silence, and frame Ser Daemon as a rapist.”</p><p>“Ser Brandon was also there; he can confirm that never happened.”</p><p>Brandon only shook his head sombrely.</p><p>“This is an affair that cannot be decided here.” He sighed. “We must wait for the return of the king. This is too important for it to be resolved privately.”</p><p>Arianne’s face fell.</p><p>“I agree with Lord Brandon, your grace.” Ser Brienne said. “This is too grave to be resolved here. You two! Out, and make yourselves available at all times! Is that clear?”</p><p>The two guards nodded as they were escorted by a few goldcloaks down the hall.</p><p>“Keep Lady Margaery under constant guard.” Arianne ordered.</p><p>“I won’t have her thrown in the Black Cells, your grace.” Brienne retorted.</p><p>“Just make sure no one can get in or out of her chambers.” Arianne raged as she looked at the fake concerned face on the Tyrell bitch.</p><p>As Ser Brienne approached her, she made sure to whisper something in her ear.</p><p>“Know this, Lady Margaery.” She said, with voice spitting venom. “If you fail, you will endure my full wrath. I am done being merciful, and your brothers are going to have to plead to be mere stewards of Highgarden again.”</p><p>Margaery just smiled.</p><p>“I wish you goodnight, your grace.” She just said. “And I wait for the king’s return with great impatience. He needs to see his Queen, after all.”</p><p>As she was carried away, and Arianne was left alone, she didn’t see the small ray of sunlight piercing through the clouds. Instead she just cried all the tears left in her body, and collapsed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: The fallout</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter XXIII: Justice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not going to lie, not entirely satisfied with this chapter. I re-read it several times, and cannot help but feel it is missing something. Despite this, there was no way I could make it better, and decided to leave it here. That said, enjoy it, as we head towards the final (much shorter) chapter next week to wrap up the story before the epilogues.</p><p>Also, added the Smut warnings in each chapter. If I missed any, do let me know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XXIII</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Alys</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The cold winter breeze flowed freely through the halls of Winterfell. Not a soul was speaking, not a soul dared to utter a word. The battle for Winterfell was over, but for all of them the memories of that night were going to haunt them forever.</p><p>She heard the screams of men and women alike from the crypts, dying as they fell back, towards the heart of the castle, and she thought then that all hope was lost.  But suddenly, everything went quiet, and the door to the crypts opened.</p><p>Her husband, Robb Stark, came into the crypts. She would have struck him with her dragonglass dagger if she wasn’t blinded by the light shining through the doors. Light. Light had come back.</p><p>She had put her dagger away and looked her husband in the eyes. He was alive, and that was all that mattered as she kissed him, passionately.</p><p>Stepping outside, she noticed that snow had enveloped the castle, but she could now see everything around her as the skies had cleared and the night faded away, the sun shining over Wintefell.</p><p>However, carnage remained all around them. Dozens upon dozens of bodies, fighting for the undead or the living, littered the place. It took a whole day to clear them up as a ceremony was prepared on the outskirts of the city.</p><p>The king had defeated the Night’s King, and was celebrated in kind by both smallfolk and highborns. To them, he was more than a king, he was their saviour, some even said their god.</p><p>The king didn’t care, though, visiting the wounded as he also cared for his aunt, who had suffered a dislocated shoulder after falling from her dragon. Nothing too serious, but she would have to bear a large bandage for a while.</p><p>Meanwhile, news had travelled everywhere, and supply lines re-established with Last Hearth, Karhold, Deepwood Motte and Bear Island, all of which were quickly relieved, and had suffered assaults similar to Winterfell, on much smaller scales.</p><p>The men on the Wall had no chance though. Denys Mallister and his six thousand men were massacred at the Shadow Tower, while Thorne and the wildlings failed to hold Torches or Queenscrown, both being littered with dead bodies as ranging parties made their way back to the breach up North.</p><p>There was an exception to this, though. Eastwatch-by-the-Sea.</p><p>The coastal fort had held for weeks on end against a swarm of undead, and held up more than thirty thousand undead, who attacked the two thousand men stacked there.</p><p>Thirty thousand.</p><p>Robb had told her that if the undead had only twenty thousand more men, they would have been able to force in the inner walls. The men held there were the difference between life and death for many, if not all.</p><p>Out of the two thousand that held, only one hundred survived. These one hundred were immediately revered as heroes, with all Night’s Watch members surviving being given amnesties before the reform of the Watch even started.</p><p>Mance Rayder fell there, but he was outlived by his wife and child, while Lord Commander Donal Noye died during the first day of the assaults on the wall. It was Samwell Tarly that took command, holding the fort until the dawn finally came, two weeks later.</p><p>The Tarly boy was personally recommended by the king, and instructed to stay by his side, especially as he prepared to return to King’s Landing. But first, there would be the ceremony for those that laid their lives so that others may live.</p><p>A giant pyre was laid before the walls of the fortress, amongst the remains of Wintertown. As Alys stood there with the others, two dragons circling overhead, the king turned to Robb.</p><p>“We will never forget how the North fought to the last to protect the rest from the threat beyond-the-wall.” He nodded. “You have my word that no expense will be spared for you to rebuild Wintertown to its former glory, and any castle, farm or village that has suffered from the war.”</p><p>Robb only nodded, as his siblings stood beside him. Alys clutched Lyanna and Cregan in her arms, as fires lit up across the horizon. Hundreds of pyres for the fallen, and they would be remembered, every single one of them.</p><p>She accompanied the king as he strolled in front of the pyres. The first one he stopped at was one built for two women. Warriors, who had died at each other’s side. One was from Dorne, the other from the North. They had fought and died at each other’s side.</p><p>Jae closed his eyes and wept for both of them.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Obara.” He shook his head. “That you had to die in such a place, far away from your home. I hope you can rest now, and meet your father in the next life. And you, Dacey. You wanted a warrior’s death, and you died defending the living, I will never forget.”</p><p>“We shall never forget.” Robb nodded as the pyre was lit.</p><p>The wildlings mourned their own dead as the king walked down. A blonde woman was saying her final goodbyes to a man with a large, white, beard.</p><p>“He was unstoppable, that one.” Robb said with a sad smile.</p><p>“Aye.” The blonde woman answered. “The best of us all.”</p><p>“What will you do now?” the king asked.</p><p>“Go back north.” The woman shrugged. “There isn’t much for us here, anymore.”</p><p>The king nodded, but the blonde woman turned to Robb.</p><p>“If you see your brother again…” she trailed off “Tell him that I’m sorry. For everything. If he wishes to find me…I won’t be waiting, but I’ll be happy to see him all the same.”</p><p>Robb nodded as the king continued making his way down the pyres. Many more had fallen, all coming from different kingdoms.</p><p>Ser Andrey Charlton, one of the kingsguard, had fallen. Alongside him came many brothers of the night’s watch, their names remembered by their comrades.</p><p>Next came the Stormlanders, with Ser Donnel Swann, the lord commander’s brother, laying his life alongside one of the Princess’ bloodriders, Rakharo, flanked by two Unsullied.</p><p>More names came down, from minor Westerlander, Reacher, Vale or Riverlander houses, much of which she didn’t know. But the last pyre the king stopped at was the one that hurt the most.</p><p>Atop of it was Aemon Targaryen…flanked by Jojen Reed.</p><p>“He died so that everyone could live.” Robb remarked. “He battled the Great Other knowing that it would cost him his life.”</p><p>“He made a choice.” His sister Meera stood by him. “He decided that Azor Ahai couldn’t defeat him alone. He had to keep the Great Other’s mind in the Night’s King’s body.”</p><p>“Did he succeed?” the king asked.</p><p> “We will never know.” Robb shook his head. “Future generations might. If the Others come back…then he will have failed…but if they don’t…”</p><p>“In any case, the Others have been defeated, and the world granted at least a thousand more years without their presence.” Alys said. “I think his sacrifice saved as many lives as it was possible for him to save. He will be remembered, as will Maester Aemon.”</p><p>The ceremony didn’t last long after that, the sky running red with fire, and a feast prepared for the survivors.</p><p>Alys and Robb spent the night together, thinking about a safe future for Cregan, Lyanna, and any of the children they would have afterwards.</p><p>Morning came, and snow fell, and as it did, soldiers slowly started moving out of Winterfell. Chief amongst them though, was king Jaehaerys. He had spent the night alone, in his old room, as he had requested, despite Robb offering him a room much more adapted to his status.</p><p>Everyone was here to see him go, as he and his kingsguard, as well as Lords Baratheon and Velaryon and hism aunt Daenerys flanked by her guards Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan, prepared to leave, along with Jaehaerys’ direwolf Ghost, but not Summer, who had fallen defending his litter brothers during the battle.</p><p>The rest of his direwolf family stood alongside their protectors, Grey Wind standing besides Robb as Nymeria stayed with Arya, and Shaggydog with Rickon. Theon Greyjoy was there, dressed in the attire of the Lord of Pyke, having defended the Queen’s Tower for four hours with Rickon, using nothing else than kitchen utensils.</p><p>“Goodbye, all of you.” Jaehaerys said as he hugged each and every one of them. “And if you come to the capital one day, know that the gates will always be open for you.”</p><p>“As will ours.” Robb said, hugging him tightly. “Be sure to visit sometime. You do have a dragon, now, it helps to get here faster.”</p><p>“I’ll consider it.” Jaehaerys chuckled. “Theon, we also need to get you a bride, soon.”</p><p>“Married life hasn’t been my strong point.” The Greyjoy admitted, chuckling. “Goodbye, your grace, and may the winds be with you.”</p><p>“Nonsense.” Jaehaerys shrugged. “If Dornishmen can manage, so can you. I’ll see if I can arrange a match for you.”</p><p>“Thank you, your grace.” Theon nodded as Jaehaerys waved to his family, and left through the front gate, his dragons following in the skies.</p><p>When he was finally out of sight, Alys sighed and turned to Robb.</p><p>“What now?” she asked.</p><p>“Now?” Robb replied with a smile. “We turn to the future, and we rebuild.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Jaehaerys</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jae let out a tear as the shores of the North slowly faded away behind him. He hoped it wouldn’t be the last time that he saw his homeland, but he was sure that he wouldn’t get to see it in a long time.</p><p>That day, he had also said his goodbyes to his aunt, who was taking her fleet east, towards Pentos and Myr, in order to rebuild her empire, which had been plagued by revolts while she was gone.</p><p>Indeed, as Jae had predicted, her absence from Essos had caused several rebellions, and her extended presence in Westeros so soon after having secured her reign was a disaster for the hatching Targaryen Empire. And now, with a single dragon, her task of securing her rule was even harder.</p><p>She left with good men, though. Ser Barristan Selmy would surely help her solidifying her kingdom, having been well-versed in Westerosi politics and warfare already. Ser Jorah Mormont accompanied them as well, having been shunned despite his actions, from Bear Island. The future held nothing for the old knight on the continent, as he turned East.</p><p>The Company of the Rose also came back to Essos, as most had their families there. Those who opted to stay in the North did so, but most chose to go back and serve Daenerys.</p><p>Finally, all of her foreigners left with her, which pulled a thorn out of his side as some had already started questioning the amount of Unsullied, Dothraki and freedmen that composed the Queen’s army.</p><p>Now, Jae could focus on the future. There was a spot to fill in the kingsguard, and it would have to be filled quickly.</p><p>“What do you think?” he asked Ser Balon, his lord commander.</p><p>“Ser Andrew was a Riverman.” Balon Swann answered. “We have in the kingsguard two stormlanders, one valeman, two dornishmen and one westerlander. Although I would recommend nominating a man of merit, a reachman or a riverlander would be preferable.”</p><p>“Do you have any ideas as to who to nominate?” Jae asked. “I hardly know any knights from these regions.”</p><p>“If I may.” Ser Addam Marbrand interjected. “I think Lord Tully’s former squire would do. He’s a talented knight from what I saw at Winterfell, and could very well be a fine addition to the kingsguard.”</p><p>“What is his name?”</p><p>“Olyvar Frey, your grace.”</p><p>“Very well.” Jae nodded. “Send a raven to Lord Stevron Frey at the Twins and have him send Ser Olyvar a request to come to the capital. We shall see if he wishes to join, and judge his capabilities.”</p><p>“I shall ask the maester to send a raven, your grace.” Ser Balon nodded.</p><p>“Thank you for your help, all of you.” Jae nodded before he dismissed them. “I believe you’ve earned your rest.”</p><p>The men nodded and left Jae alone in his cabin, although he did ask Ser Robar Royce to send in Samwell Tarly first. Something intrigued Jae about the man.</p><p>The Tarly boy came rushing into the cabin, and immediately knelt.</p><p>“Your grace.” He stammered.</p><p>“Lord Samwell.” Jae nodded. “Please take a seat. We have much to discuss.”</p><p>“Much to discuss, your grace?”</p><p>“Yes.” Jae nodded. “I would like to understand how a man of your birth came into the night’s watch. What crime have you committed?”</p><p>“Crime, your grace?”</p><p>“Well, yes.” Jae sighed. “The watch is hardly more than a penal colony, which is why the first matters when I get back include reforming it entirely, to have sentences not include lifelong terms, except for the harshest punishments.”</p><p>“I committed no crime, your grace.”</p><p>“No crime? You volunteered?”</p><p>“Not exactly…I was forced.”</p><p>“Forced?” Jae inquired. “By whom?”</p><p>“My father…” Samwell sighed. “He said that if I didn’t join the Night’s Watch, I would suffer a hunting accident. He didn’t find me worthy of the Tarly name, you see. He’d rather have my brother take it on.”</p><p>“Little did he know his son would become a war hero, one that might have well saved us all…”</p><p>“I wouldn’t go so far…”</p><p>“Nonsense.” Jae waved him off. “You held for longer than anyone expected. If these thirty thousand undead were at the gates of Winterfell, they’d have forced the inner walls, and the old gods only know what would have happened. No. You and your two thousand companions, dead or alive, have done this realm a great service, one that may never be repaid. Tell me, Lord Samwell, what do you want?”</p><p>“I’m not sure I want anything, your grace.”</p><p>“Really? You don’t want anything. I can grant you whatever you wish.”</p><p>“Well, when I was younger, I always wanted to be a maester…”</p><p>“How about I give you Horn Hill instead?”</p><p>“Horn Hill…” Samwell’s jaw dropped. “I…I…my father…”</p><p>“Your father forced you into the Night’s Watch, and threatened you with kinslaying.” Jae said sternly. “That is a crime in of itself, and I shall think about a punishment. This is a blatant violation of your rights by blood to Horn Hill, and the crown shall not stand for it.”</p><p>“But...I’ve never…”</p><p>“Lord Samwell.” Jae lifted his finger. “You are a war hero. You took command when Lord Commander Noye fell and held Eastwatch for two weeks. From what I’ve been able to tell, all your companions say you are highly intelligent, and competent. I fail to see how you would fail to make a good, and loyal lord.”</p><p>“They exaggerate, your grace.”</p><p>“Nonsense.” Jae shook his head. “Listen, Lord Samwell. The Reach is becoming a key kingdom. With the Lannisters in debt for a thousand years, House Tyrell has become a powerhouse. However, their neutrality in the war makes me very distrustful. I have eyes and ears in the capital, and what they tell me of the Reach is not good. With the Reach providing the grain we will need to get through this Winter, I will need each and every loyal lord I can get. You’ve got the minds, and you’ve got the power. I need men like you, Lord Samwell.”</p><p>“Well, your grace…” Samwell stuttered. “I suppose that I cannot refuse an offer like this.”</p><p>Jae nodded.</p><p>“Good man. And don’t worry about your father. I will have a talk with him and see to a punishment appropriate for him.”</p><p>“Please don’t kill him.” Samwell pleaded. “After all, he’s still my father, however badly he treated me when I was younger.”</p><p>Jae nodded.</p><p>“You have my word. I will not harm him.”</p><p>“If I may, your grace.” Samwell asked. “I have one more favour to ask of you.”</p><p>“Ask away.”</p><p>“I had friends in the Night’s Watch…brothers. Edd, Grenn, Pypar and Satin. They were my friends, but none of them were at Eastwatch, they all were at Winterfell.” Samwell said sadly. “If they are alive, could you pardon them as well? I’ll have need of them at Horn Hill.”</p><p>“I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p>Samwell nodded and bowed to him.</p><p>“Is that all, your grace?”</p><p>“Yes, Lord Tarly.” Jae smiled. “I believe that is all.”</p><p>Samwell smiled an exited the room, as the ship continued travelling south at a pace too slow for Jae’s liking, as he was anxious to meet Arianne and the children again. He smiled at the thought, signed a few papers, and went to sleep.</p><p>Their arrival in King’s Landing would be met with a huge triumph. Thousands of people were waiting in the harbour waving every banner in Westeros, as the party disembarked. Everyone had heard of the exploits from the North by now, and the masses had completely blocked the road to the Red Keep.</p><p>Jae was surprised that Arianne wasn’t here to meet him, but thought none of it. She was probably stuck in the Red Keep considering how many people were stuck outside of the capital’s harbour.</p><p>After three hours, the royal party finally made their way to the Red Keep, where sure enough, Arianne was waiting with Ser Davos and two kingsguard: Ser Brienne and Ser Archibald.</p><p>As soon as she saw him, she ran up and threw himself in his arms, embracing him tightly as she kissed him deeply, tears flowing down her cheeks.</p><p>“Finally…you’re here.” She cried out.</p><p>“I promised, didn’t I?”</p><p>“Yes, you did.” Arianne continued crying, as Jae grew worried.</p><p>“Arianne, what happened? Is everything alright? Are the children…”</p><p>“The children are fine. But Ser Daemon…”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Ser Daemon is dead. He threw himself out of the window of our chambers.”</p><p>“He WHAT?”</p><p>“He tried to rape me.” Arianne let out. “Listen. The keep is divided, but I’ll tell you the truth now, he has no part in this, and he is dead, you cannot hurt him.”</p><p>“NO PART IN THIS?” Jae raged. “HE TRIED TO…”</p><p>“Yes, I know, but he was manipulated, and I led him on…it was a misunderstanding, Jae, I promise.”</p><p>“Let’s go inside, we’ll be better suited to talk.”</p><p>Arianne nodded as the two made their way back into the keep, rushing to their chambers to check on Daeron and Visenya, before settling down on the bed.</p><p>It was there that Arianne finally broke down crying, and Jae didn’t have the words to console her as she explained everything that happened that night.</p><p>“It was her…it was the Tyrell bitch.” She clenched her fists in rage. “She put dark thoughts in Daemon, she made him believe I still loved him.”</p><p>“Listen, Arianne.” He told him dead in the eyes. “I will always love you, do you understand? But I need to talk to her as well.”</p><p>“Do you not believe me?”</p><p>“I believe you. But you said that she was there, along with my cousin. I need to get evidence if I am to prove that she is behind it.”</p><p>“And how will you?”</p><p>“I need to talk to someone.” He sighed. “Come to the council room in two hours, and calm down. Everything will be alright.”</p><p>Arianne nodded and sobbed a little more, Jae hugging her tightly for a few more moments, as he finally left the room.</p><p>Turning to Ser Brienne, who was guarding the door, he motioned for her to follow him to the end of the hallway, and asked:</p><p>“What do you know of this?”</p><p>“Nothing much, your grace.” Ser Brienne answered. “Lord Brandon sent for me, and I came to the Queen’s chambers as soon as possible. I saw the Queen naked on the bed, and Lord Brandon and Ser Daemon clashing swords. The Queen held a bloody dagger, and Ser Daemon then threw himself from the window. It all went very fast.”</p><p>“Did Ser Daemon try to force himself on her?”</p><p>“I…I know not, your grace.” Ser Brienne admitted. “Your cousin, Lord Brandon, should be able to tell you. He was there during the whole incident, as was Lady Margaery.”</p><p>“Speaking of which, where is she?”</p><p>“Confined to her rooms, your grace.” Brienne replied. “The Queen wanted her thrown in the Black cells, but I dissuaded her.”</p><p>“Good job.” Jae nodded, “The last thing I want is a rebellion on my hands. Send for her to the council rooms in two hours, as well as my cousin. I need to talk to someone.”</p><p>“As you say, your grace.”</p><p>…</p><p>Two hours later, Jae was in the small council room. Flanked by Ser Davos Seaworth, acting hand, and Lord Stannis Baratheon, the actual hand, Jae didn’t know what to make of anything.</p><p>He already had spoken to the two guards, who swore to have seen Arianne have consensual sexual relations with Daemon…and now would come the important part. Before him stood a beautiful woman, with a lovely green dress and a white flower in her hair, as well as a confident smile.</p><p>“Your grace.” She said in a sweet voice.</p><p>“Lady Margaery.” Jae said bluntly. “I would like to know what exactly happened on the night where Ser Daemon died.”</p><p>“Well, it’s pretty simple, your grace.” She smiled widely. “I was in the corridors, when I saw Ser Daemon disappear from her grace’s hallway. I found that intriguing, as there was now no one guarding her grace, so I went to fetch Lord Brandon. When I returned with him and two guards, Ser Daemon hadn’t resumed his post.”</p><p>Each of her words was a stab in the heart for Jae, as he saw Arianne in a corner doing her best not to strangle Margaery, while Bran stood there, stoically.</p><p>“He and I heard noises coming from their room…noises of people having…intercourse.” She said with a disgusted look on her face. “When we investigated, we saw them both naked on the bed. He was inside of her. And when the Queen noticed we were here; she drew a dagger from underneath the pillow and attacked Ser Daemon.”</p><p>Jae’s stomach continued to turn as Arianne was now fuming and had to be restrained by Ser Brienne. Bran on the other hand, remained as calm as ever.</p><p>“Ser Daemon then tried attacking Lord Brandon, but he defended himself valiantly.” Margaery continued. “Ser Daemon, shattered by the fact that his lover turned on her and his back against the wall, continued to back away until he realised his treason and decided to kill himself rather than cause himself further dishonour.”</p><p>Jae nodded as she finished and went back to her seat with a satisfied smile. He drew in a deep breath, and called Bran forward.</p><p>“Lord Brandon Stark.” Jae said, his voice cold as ice. “Did you see the Queen and Ser Daemon Sand have sexual relations with each other?”</p><p>“Yes.” Bran answered, to the point.</p><p>Margaery’s smile became wider, as Arianne’s face completely fell, and she started crying.</p><p>“But it was not consensual.” Bran added.</p><p>The room fell silent as Jae looked at Stannis and Davos, both equally shocked. Margaery’s smile had totally fallen, while Arianne’s face saw hope once more.</p><p>“Ser Daemon tried to assault the Queen.” He continued. “He tried attacking me, but failed, and when he realized what he had done, he threw himself off of the window to avoid further shame in having tried to rape a childhood friend of his.”</p><p>“Why would Ser Daemon have tried to rape the Queen?” Stannis asked. “Her grace told us that she led him on, would that be the cause?”</p><p>“No.” Bran shook his head. “It was Lady Margaery’s fault.”</p><p>Every single stare in the room went to her, as she stood up from her seat.</p><p>“Liar!” she cried out.</p><p>“Lady Margaery, you will speak when called upon.” Stannis shut her up. “Continue, Lord Brandon.”</p><p>“I surprised one of her conversations with him. She told him that the Queen still loved him and regretted him having him in his bed.” Bran said.</p><p>“Why would Lady Margaery do that?” Jae asked.</p><p>“Because with the Queen in disgrace, you would have to annul your marriage to her, your grace.” Bran shrugged. “Then she would propose her hand instead, and with the Reach being a vital ally of the Iron Throne, you would accept and set aside our marriage plans.”</p><p>“How do you know this?” Ser Davos asked.</p><p>“She told me.” Bran chuckled. “She thought I wouldn’t tell anyone, or would be stupid enough not to understand her goals. Never underestimate a northman.”</p><p>“YOU FUCKING BITCH!” Arianne cried out as she somehow escaped Brienne’s restraints. “YOU KILLD HIM AND TRIED TO TAKE JAE AWAY FROM ME! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!”</p><p>“Your grace, please stay silent.” Stannis Baratheon said, his voice as hard as iron. “Why did you not say anything, Lord Brandon?”</p><p>“Because the king was already gone.” He shrugged. “I had planned to tell the king upon his return, and I didn’t think Ser Daemon would go to such lengths. I thought the Queen would just tell him off. I was wrong.”</p><p>Jae nodded as he eyed Margaery Tyrell with fire in his eyes.</p><p>“But why not inform me instead?” Ser Davos asked.</p><p>“She planned to reveal a secret from my past.” Bran said with a sad voice. “I couldn’t let that slip. Not then.”</p><p>“What secret would that be?” Stannis asked.</p><p>“When campaigning with my brother, I laid with a wildling girl.”</p><p>The room went silent, as Stannis uttered one word.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Good luck never stepping north of the Neck ever again, Brandon Stark!” Margaery yelled out.</p><p>“I don’t think Lady Margaery will escape the Black Cells, this time.” Jae growled. “Send her away while we decide her fate.”</p><p>Margaery didn’t even protest as she was carried away, and Arianne slowly made her way back to him, not even acknowledging Bran as she came by.</p><p>“Don’t blame Bran.” He asked her. “He was supposed to spy on her. If there’s anyone to blame, it’s me.”</p><p>“YOU DID WHAT?” Arianne exclaimed as she slapped him. “WHY WASN’T I AWARE OF THIS?”</p><p>“I guess I deserved that.” Jae sighed. “Listen, I didn’t know if I could trust the Tyrells, so I needed an informant. Bran was supposed to spy on Garlan, and to a lesser extent Margaery. For that I needed him to earn both of their trusts, and that included getting along on their plans.”</p><p>“YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME!”</p><p>“In truth, for something like this, I thought Bran would have told you…” Jae said, giving Bran the stink eye.</p><p>“Again, your grace, I’m sorry, but I didn’t think Ser Daemon would try this. I thought you would just send him running.” Bran shook his head. “I understand you hate me, and I was wrong. If there’s someone to blame it is me. Jon told me to report immediately to you if there was something wrong.”</p><p>“Family always comes first.” Jae answered. “I don’t know what the Tyrell girl was thinking when she tried turning us against each other.”</p><p>“The pack survives.” Bran said, as Jae nodded. “What will become of her now?”</p><p>“I want her head, Jae.” Arianne raged. “She tried to separate me from you and Daemon and Visenya. I’ll burn Highgarden to the ground if I have to.”</p><p>“Did Garlan know?” Jae asked Bran, who thought for a moment, before shaking his head again.</p><p>“Not that I know of.” Bran answered. “Margaery kept to herself. I doubt anyone in the castle knew.”</p><p>“This makes it complicated.” Jae sighed. “Listen, Ari, I cannot give you her head, but I can do better.”</p><p>“How so? It better be good, Jae.” Arianne crossed her arms</p><p>“I will send her far away, where she will lose any influence she has, and be surrounded by men loyal to me.” Jae spoke. “Her existence will be miserable and I will make sure she never leaves the island, how does that sound?”</p><p>“Too easy.” Arianne answered.</p><p>“It’s the best I can do.”</p><p>“Fine.” Arianne sighed. “But I’ll expect you to repay me tenfold in our chambers tonight.”</p><p>“Well…” Jae started, but was immediately cut off.</p><p>“STOP!” Bran yelled out. “I don’t want to know, and Lords Baratheon and Seaworth don’t want to know either. So, keep that talk out of public spaces, will you?”</p><p>“Fine.” Jae nodded. “But nothing stops you from getting your revenge somehow, love.”</p><p>“How so?” Arianne asked.</p><p>“I say it is time we pay Ser Garlan a visit.”</p><p>Arianne’s smile widened as she nodded eagerly. Now was the time to shake some foundations, and have Arianne grin from ear to ear as she would get a piece of her revenge.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Brandon</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The small group made their way towards Ser Garlan’s chambers, located not that far away from the small council rooms. However, Ser Garlan wasn’t actually there, and instead was at the Master of Coin’s solar.</p><p>The group made their way there, and didn’t even bother knocking. Ser Garlan raised an eyebrow at the intrusion.</p><p>“Your g…”</p><p>But the Reachman didn’t even have the time to answer as Jon slammed both of his fists on the table.</p><p>“GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON TO NOT GIVE THE REACH TO SAMWELL TARLY RIGHT THIS SECOND!” Jae yelled. “YOU HAVE A MINUTE AND NOT MUCH MORE, CHOOSE YOUR WORDS CAREFULLY!”</p><p>“I…I…don’t understand…” Ser Garlan said, colour draining from his face as he faced the king’s wrath.</p><p>“Thirty seconds, Ser Garlan.” Stannis Baratheon, said, impassibly. The man didn’t grin, but Bran knew he was thoroughly enjoying this.</p><p>“We are stalwart allies of House Targaryen, we have completed our bargain during the war.” Ser Garlan straightened up. “We sent troops to the North, as well as quantities of grain which the crown hasn’t paid for.”</p><p>“And yet, despite your talk of loyalty, you have decided to spit on it and betray us.” Arianne raged.</p><p>“Your grace, could you tell me what is happening?” Ser Garlan rubbed his temples. “I know not what you are talking about. Is it about the incident with the Queen?”</p><p>“Oh yes it is the incident with the Queen you fucking moron.” Arianne clenched her fists. “Your sister decided to casually accuse me of infidelity to seize the crown for herself.”</p><p>“She did WHAT?” Garlan’s eyes went wide. “Your grace, I swear I knew nothing of any plot…”</p><p>“She lied under oath and elaborated a plan which aimed, by her own admission, to put her family on top of every other one in Westeros, and you knew NOTHING?” Arianne scoffed.</p><p>“Ari, he’s telling the truth.” Jon shook his head. “As unbelievable as it sounds, he knew nothing.”</p><p>“In truth, your grace.” Garlan cleared his throat. “I knew my sister was planning something, but not treason.”</p><p>“And you decided to war no one?” Stannis scoffed.</p><p>“And tell what?” Garlan exclaimed. “That my sister is acting strangely? She’s always been like this, sulking around, as if she was planning something. And tell it to whom? And whom would care?”</p><p>“He makes a point.” Lord Seaworth nodded. “Without proof, no one would have believed him.”</p><p>“And my sister…what is to become of her?” Garlan suddenly asked.</p><p>“She’s in the Black cells for now.” Arianne grinned.</p><p>“My wife would love to have her head for this, and I am inclined to agree.” Jon continued, as Garlan gulped. “The two guards who lied under oath shall be executed on the morrow. But…”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“But I recognize that such a decision would cause quite the stir in the Reach, and likely lead to a full-fledged civil war. My wife also wished to strip you from the paramountcy and give it to Horn Hill or the Hightower” Jon mused. “But I cannot punish a brother for the sins of the sister. I will however demand reparations from House Tyrell for letting one of its members act so rashly.”</p><p>“What compensations?” Garlan shook his head, he likely already knew.</p><p>“The grain you provide will be bought for at half of the price by the crown.” Stannis grinned. “House Tyrell will pay the other half in full, and will transport it at their expense. If any of the grain is missing, penalties will be placed on any goods from the Reach.”</p><p>“For how long?”</p><p>“Till winter ends.” Jon answered.</p><p>“And my sister?” Garlan asked.</p><p>“As I said, I would have her executed, but I have decided to be merciful.” Jon replied. “The first and only time I will be. I had thought of marrying her to the soon-to-be lord of Horn Hill, but that is too close to Highgarden. Instead, she will be married to Theon Greyjoy, and forbidden to leave the Iron Isles.”</p><p>Garlan nodded sombrely. His sister would be alive. A prisoner, but alive.</p><p>“The royal wedding between a Tyrell and a Targaryen of next generation is now out of the question.” Arianne also pointed out. “The marriage contracts between our two houses are annulled, and so is Lord Brandon’s betrothal to Lady Margaery.”</p><p>“Of course…” Garlan nodded as Bran finally breathed a huge sigh of relief.</p><p>The rest was simple formalities as the group slowly made their way out of the room once the minor details were out of the way.</p><p>“Why the mercy?” he finally asked as they had all left.</p><p>“Because it avoids civil war in the Reach.” Jon shrugged. “I do not wish to see the breadbasket of the Seven Kingdoms fall into Civil War. Any decision we would have made would have been contested, and a huge famine erupted. We will face a long winter. I do not wish to put my people at risk of starvation for the ambition of one woman.”</p><p>“Besides, House Tyrell’s power will be completely halted.” Arianne added. “The grain sales will not sell at a total profit, and any hope of the Tyrells becoming the sole richest family in Westeros have been reduced to dust for the next twenty years.”</p><p>Bran nodded, before turning to both of them.</p><p>“Can I see her?”</p><p>They both looked at each other for a moment.</p><p>“As long as you don’t free her, we have no reason not to let you.” Arianne acquiesced as Jon nodded along.</p><p>Bran excused himself and made his way down the corridors and towards the dark depths of the Red Keep. He wasn’t sure why he was doing this, but he needed to face her. He had betrayed her…in some form anyways. He needed that closure to move on.</p><p>He slowly made his way towards the cell holding the Rose of Highgarden, who just scoffed as he arrived.</p><p>“Came here to mock me, Stark?”</p><p>“No.” Bran answered truthfully.</p><p>“Why are you here?”</p><p>“I wanted to know how you were doing.”</p><p>“Well as you can see, I am fine.” She scoffed. “I’ll probably be executed tomorrow but I am fine.”</p><p>“You won’t, you’re to be married to Theon Greyjoy and forced to stay on the isles.”</p><p>“Hah.” She laughed. “I’d rather die.”</p><p>“You’ll live.”</p><p>“A life of exile on these shit rocks is no life worth living.”</p><p>“Perhaps.” Bran nodded.</p><p>“You gave me your word.” Margaery clenched her fists.</p><p>“Aye.” Bran nodded back. “I did not lie. I told them they were having sexual relations. I never said they were consensual.”</p><p>“You son of a whore…”</p><p>“And even if you put me back against the wall, I’d have betrayed my word.” Bran shrugged. “I am a Stark, aye, but I am also a Tully. Family, Duty, Honour. There is an unspoken part of that, you know? It is: in that order. I would have forsaken my honour for the sake of my family every single time. And when Jon married Arianne, she became family.”</p><p>“That Dornish bitch will bring nothing to the realm.”</p><p>“That’s where you are wrong. She is kind, compassionate, intelligent, and fiercely protective of her own.” Bran scowled. “I have talked with her, spent time with her. You were right, Robb did send me to spy on her, but I have found nothing. Instead, I have found someone worthy of wearing the crown atop her head.”</p><p>“And quite a price you’ve paid for it.” Margaery smirked. “Like me, you will never see your homeland again.”</p><p>Bran laughed.</p><p>“You really think I would care? That wildling girl has been following me around since the start of the campaign. I’m pretty sure most lords think I’ve laid with her already. In fact, I think there are less men who think I didn’t.”</p><p>“But these were rumours, there will now be proof.”</p><p>“Proof in words?” Bran sighed. “I will never be exiled from the North. Shunned from Karhold? Perhaps. But never exiled. In any case, I did not plan on returning. Mayhaps I’ll go to Essos with the Company of the Rose. Or the Stormlands, the Vale, or Dorne? I want to see more of the world. You have failed, Margaery. You will never be Queen, but a prisoner of your own castle. And I will live free.”</p><p>With that, he left as he strolled down the halls once more. Looking to his side, he felt sadness as he saw Summer not by his side, and the fact that he would never be by his side again. He slowly forgot where he was going, as he ran into an open door.</p><p>“Seven fucking hells.” He said, clutching his head.</p><p>“Sorry!” a familiar voice cried out from behind the door. “Lord Brandon, are you alright?”</p><p>“No blood this time.”</p><p>“Let’s still check for bruises.”</p><p>“I guess I don’t mind the company.”</p><p>Teora smiled slightly as she took him inside her room.</p><p>“How are you?” she asked “With all that’s happening?”</p><p>“I was lying if I said I was fine.” He answered truthfully. “I feel like shit.”</p><p>Teora sighed.</p><p>“I understand, Lord Brandon.”</p><p>“Bran, please.”</p><p>“Bran. I feel guilty, you know.” Teora let a tear run down her cheek. “I was the one that told of Ser Daemon to Lady Margaery. I talked to her because I thought she was a friend. I was an idiot. A naive little girl.”</p><p>“It isn’t your fault.” Bran shook his head. “You didn’t know her, and didn’t know better. But I knew her, and knew what she was planning. I could have stopped her, but I didn’t, because I never thought it would go so far. The blood is on my hands.”</p><p>“Do you think the Queen will ever forgive me?”</p><p>“I don’t think there’s anything to forgive.”</p><p>“Sylva said I will be punished for what I’ve done.” She cried. “Mayhaps sent back to the Tor.”</p><p>“I’ll ask Jon to not be harsh.” Bran replied, “You were manipulated. We all were.”</p><p>Teora nodded, as Bran slowly made his way to leave.</p><p>Suddenly, Teora’s hand caught his, as he stopped dead in his tracks.</p><p>“Please.” She pleaded. “Stay. For a moment.”</p><p>Bran nodded and sat back down, looking her in the eyes, her bright red hair flowing down her body in an intricate braid. He didn’t care as she brought her hands to his face, bringing them to the scars over his eye, and smiling slightly.</p><p>He got lost in her blue eyes, as he slowly felt the distance between them close.</p><p>“I really should go.” He said, weakly.</p><p>“No.” Teora insisted as she brought him closer. “Stay a little longer.”</p><p>And as their lips met, Bran felt whole for the first time in forever. Not even that night at Robb’s camp did he feel anything that passionate. There was a fire growing within him, and he wasn’t about to let it go. He didn’t fight the kiss, and instead closed his eyes and gave in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: Endgame<br/>PS: Yes, Bran endgame is Teora Toland. Congratulations to those who found out. This was planned for a while, as it pairs up two greenseers that got their lives kinda screwed over in canon due to it, and got different paths here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter XXIV: Royalty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Much shorter chapter to wrap up the Arianne/Jon storyline, as we head towards the end of this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XXIV</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jaehaerys </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jae smiled as he put Daeron atop his shoulders, the young Targaryen smiling and mimicking the noise and movements of a dragon around the room. Visenya was in a corner, not doing much, sticking on the bed as Arianne played with her.</p><p>As Daeron grew tired, he finally got a moment’s respite, and decided to gently let the two-year-old heir to the Seven Kingdoms down, placing him on the bed next to his sister. Daeron slumped on the bed, right on top of Ghost, who jerked upwards in surprise for a second, before slumping down again.</p><p>Recent days had been hard for the direwolves, with the loss of Summer affecting all of the pack it seemed. Ghost had made longer and longer trips to the Kingswood, sometimes leaving for a week without coming back to the capital.</p><p>Deep down though, Jae knew his companion would always come back to him, whenever he would need him.</p><p>“They just don’t stop, don’t they?” Arianne said, pulling Jae out of his reverie as they left the twins to their nap.</p><p>“No, they don’t.” Jae chuckled, “I cannot believe they haven’t been giving Jeyne and Sarella a hard time.”</p><p>“Well, Sarella manages. Lady Swann on the other hand…well she’ll want to go back to the Stormlands if things continue this way.”</p><p>“I can understand that. Being around these two isn’t the easiest thing.”</p><p>“Well…it’s about to get worse.” Arianne smirked.</p><p>“Yes, I can’t wait till they hit six or seven years old. Then the trouble is just going to get bigger.”</p><p>“Oh, I wasn’t talking about that.” She smiled. “I’m talking about a third.”</p><p>“You…” Jae gasped in shock. “You’re…again?”</p><p>“Sarella confirmed it.” Arianne nodded. “It’s only a matter of months now.”</p><p>“Well, Ari, that’s wonderful!” Jae gasped, as he brought her into a tight hug.</p><p>“Now that we are on the topic of children. I’ve gotten news from Quentyn.” Arianne answered as she broke off their embrace.</p><p>“Have he and Gwyneth consummated their union? I wasn’t aware of this.”</p><p>“No, Gwyneth needs one more year, according to Maester Caleotte.” She shook his head. “Nymeria has given birth.”</p><p>Jae stiffened.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Well, the girl has Nym’s looks. Darker skin, dark hair…”</p><p>“It’s a girl then. But whose?”</p><p>“That’s the problem, Jae…we still don’t know.” Arianne shook her head. “Her eyes are purple, and it could be yours as much as Edric’s.”</p><p>“Shit.” Sighed Jae.</p><p>“Don’t worry.” Arianne put a hand on his shoulder. “You know how we treat bastards in Dorne. Quentyn won’t let anything bad happen to her. Samira will be fine.”</p><p>“I promised myself I would father no bastards, Ari.”</p><p>“And you still could have not.” Arianne shrugged. “Mayhaps she is Edric’s. We don’t know, and will likely never will, unless her hair colour changes, or her eyes become grey. Do not worry, Samira will grow a happy young girl, and Quentyn will raise her in the Water Gardens alongside all the other noble and smallfolk children.”</p><p>“I trust you, Ari, it’s just…”</p><p>Arianne brought him in for a long kiss.</p><p>“You worry too much.” She said, bringing him back to a calmer state. “Now come, we have matters to attend to, I believe.”</p><p>“Ah, the reform of the Watch, is it?” Jae sighed. “We better get on it, then.”</p><p>Both of them left the children to the cares of Ser Archibald and Lady Jeyne, and made their way towards the council chambers, where the small council was already present.</p><p>“Your graces.” Stannis bowed as they entered.</p><p>“Lord hand.” Jae acknowledged. “How are matters?”</p><p>“Well enough.” The grim stag nodded. “We’ve been waiting for you to confirm the two appointments to the kingsguard to replace Ser Daemon and Ser Andrew.”</p><p>“Olyvar Frey and Arys Oakheart, is it? You have my approval, provided Ser Balon confirms it.” Jae nodded.</p><p>“Good additions to the guard.” Ser Balon nodded. “I shall give no opposition to this.”</p><p>“Good.” Jae nodded, sitting down alongside Arianne, as he looked over a few papers. “Let’s start with the Night’s Watch, shall we?”</p><p>“Since the Night’s Watch serves no purpose now, it has been transformed according to your wishes.” Stannis nodded. “The oaths will not be for life, unless a capital crime is committed. The Night’s Watch will continue to defend the realm against wildling attacks, but also help restore the realm’s infrastructure and work on various projects across the Seven Kingdoms. Have we forgotten something?”</p><p>“The current sentences.” Jae replied.</p><p>“The current sentences will be reviewed and dealt with by various northern tribunals under Lord Stark’s authority. Lord Commander Jaime Lannister will oversee the handing out of the new sentences as well.”</p><p>“Have the people I requested sent to me, do not forget.”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>“And how goes the planification of the New Flea Bottom?” Arianne inquired.</p><p>“We’ve done some good progress, your grace.” Davos Seaworth replied. “A third of the slums have been rebuilt, and the new sewer system has nearly been finished. We’ve managed to get rid of the stink, and the new roads will soon be paved.”</p><p>“Do you have an idea on how long it will take to finish?” she continued.</p><p>“Around a year, at most.” Ser Garlan, who had been invited to retain his position as Master of Coin and “guest” of the Iron Throne, answered. “The crown’s finances should be able to handle this, especially since erm…the Lannister and Tyrell payments will be due soon.”</p><p>“Good.” Jae nodded. “Lord Monford, how goes the rebuilding of the fleet?”</p><p>“Slow, but steady.” The Velaryon lord nodded. “We should bring the Royal fleet to full capacity at Dragonstone within five years.”</p><p>“Good.” Jae nodded. “The Stepstones should be our goal at medium-term. I’m done with these pirates harassing us. A campaign with the Essosi Empire should bring them to heel, but I do not wish to rush things.”</p><p>Suddenly, a few knocks were heard at the door, as Ser Brienne entered the room.</p><p>“My apologies, your grace, but the Reachmen are here.” The knight intervened.</p><p>“Ah.” Jae nodded. “Very well. I’m sorry, my lords, but I’m afraid I will have to cut this meeting short. Lord hand, Lord Garlan, you may stay. The rest of you may take your leave.”</p><p>The men nodded and quickly vacated the room, leaving he, Arianne, Stannis and Garlan Tyrell alone, as Brienne showed the men in.</p><p>“Your grace.” The men and women bowed before them. There were a sizeable number, but Jae managed anyways.</p><p>“My lords and ladies, welcome to the capital.” Jae nodded. “I’m sorry for not coming to greet you in the throne room, we’ve been quite busy as the realm needs repairing.”</p><p>Jae then proceeded to greet each of the lords, from Rowan to Hightower, before his eyes settled on Randyll Tarly.</p><p>“Lord Randyll.” Jae smiled as the lord look confused, only watching as Jae turned to Samwell and acknowledged him. “Lord Tarly.”</p><p>The man bowed.</p><p>“I serve, your grace.”</p><p>“Erm, my excuses, your grace.” Randyll Tarly, asked confused. “I am Lord Tarly, and my son took the black, he is no longer entitled to Horn Hill.”</p><p>“He isn’t?” Jae acted surprised. “Well, this royal decree says the opposite. It names Lord Samwell Tarly as Lord of Horn Hill, and it sends you to a lifetime term in the Night’s Watch.”</p><p>“What?” Randyll Tarly gasped in shock.</p><p>“Well, the penalty for kinslaying is death, but my wife here did point out that you only threatened your son with death if he didn’t join the Watch, so it was only fair to send you there in his place.”</p><p>“This is preposterous!” The former lord of Horn Hill cried out.</p><p>“You threatened Sam?” his wife, Melessa asked. But before she even got a word in, she slapped him hard. “You told me he joined willingly!”</p><p>“Well, he didn’t, my lady.” Jae shook his head. “And now, he will take his son’s place. If he covers himself in half the glory Lord Samwell did…well then, I’ll commute the sentence. But I fear this will be a tall task.”</p><p>Jae smiled, before continuing.</p><p>“In the meantime, chambers will be prepared for you, and a feast will be served tonight. Except for you, Lord Randyll. You’re under arrest.” Ser Brienne instantly came to the old man’s side, stopping him from trying anything. “Lord Hightower. Lord Tarly. Please stay. We have more matters to discuss.”</p><p>Once the room was empty, Jae finally relaxed, as he nodded to Lord Tarly.</p><p>“Lord Tarly, have you met Lord Baelor Hightower?” he asked. “Lord Baelor is the new Lord Hightower after his father passed away recently.”</p><p>“My condolences.” Lord Tarly nodded. “I don’t think I ever had the pleasure.”</p><p>“Well, we knew it was coming.” Lord Hightower sighed. “My father was old, he wouldn’t have held another winter.”</p><p>“In any case, you two are the lords I can trust most, and I will need you for a special operation.” Jae smirked. “I wanted to trust Lord Willas with it, but ever since the incident…”</p><p>He glared daggers at Garlan Tyrell, whose face reddened.</p><p>“Well, you know. I turned to you.”</p><p>“What kind of operation?” Lord Tarly asked.</p><p>“Ever since House Targaryen has been put in place.” Stannis started. “A conspiracy has arisen amongst the maesters of the citadel. One to wipe out the dragons as they presented a true obstacle to their point of view: that magic must be eradicated. Their point is good, but their ways of doing so isn’t. For years and years they’ve worked to hamper House Targaryen and eliminate any trace of magic from the realm, which nearly doomed us during the War.”</p><p>“And if they did it once…” Arianne shrugged. “They won’t hesitate to hamper our efforts again.”</p><p>“Maester Alleras has given us records of the citadel. These fuckers were so adamant they wouldn’t get caught or betrayed that they kept a record of everything.” Jae smiled.</p><p>“The king tasks us to bring this conspiracy to an end. A permanent one.” Baelor Hightower nodded to Samwell Tarly, who continued reading the parchments.</p><p>“This is treason of the highest order…” the Lord of Horn Hill gasped.</p><p>“Indeed.” Stannis nodded. “Which is why you two will form an alliance to take out the conspirators root and stem. The crown will follow any action you deem necessary. However, since maesters have eyes and ears across the realm, you must stay as discreet as possible.”</p><p>“And this alliance of circumstance…well, Lord Tarly…it must be sealed somehow.” Baelor nodded. “And this is why I came to offer my eldest daughter Thea in marriage, to seal the pact. You may meet her if you wish. She’s a clever woman, and will make you very happy.”</p><p>“I…don’t know what to say.” Samwell gasped.</p><p>“Don’t say anything.” Jae replied. “Get some rest…and then go meet your betrothed. I believe you’ve got a lot of things to do.”</p><p>Lord Tarly nodded.</p><p>“Right. Here are more details…”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Arianne</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Arianne smiled as she received news from the Reach. It seemed that the maester’s conspiracy had been put to rest, with news spreading quickly over the realm as lords were made aware of their maester’s potential treachery. It seemed like there would be quite a stir in the days to come.</p><p>She thought that Jae would feel happy that the maesters were no longer a threat, yet when he appeared in their chambers, he still had a worried look on his face.</p><p>“What’s troubling you?” she asked.</p><p>“News from the Vale.” Jae replied, holding a raven scroll. “Read this.”</p><p>Arianne read the small raven scroll quickly, before nodding.</p><p>“Robert Arryn is dead.” She groaned.</p><p>Jae nodded.</p><p>“This means the last of the Arryns has died.”</p><p>“Which may lead to war…” Arianne shook her head. “The last thing we need as these kingdoms need to heal. We’ve already got enough problems with the plans to avoid a famine.”</p><p>“Aye.” Jae nodded. “However, Lord Royce went two steps ahead of us. He already has proclaimed Harrold Hardyng as ruler of the Vale. This Harrold was conveniently married to one of his daughters, Fiona, for two years.”</p><p>“You think Royce is behind this?”</p><p>“I don’t think he would kill the boy, but I damn well think he knew it would be an inevitable possibility.”</p><p>“Who would contest their claim, then?”</p><p>“Houses Waynwood, Redfort, or even the Arryns of Gulltown.” Jae sighed. “If we do not confirm Harrold Hardyng as ruler of the Vale, we will have civil war soon.”</p><p>“And if we do, we risk dividing the Vale.”</p><p>“But we might keep the peace.”</p><p>“Does this Harrold have a daughter, or a son?”</p><p>“He has two, I believe. Two daughters.”</p><p>“Offer to confirm Harrold’s appointment as Lord Paramount of the Vale in exchange for fostering their eldest.” Arianne replied. “You confirm the appointment, but their heir will stay with us, which will hamper the Royce’s decision to take control in all but name.”</p><p>“That might be the smartest decision indeed, although I don’t like taking hostages.”</p><p>“Tell that to the six or seven reachmen and women we have here.”</p><p>“Different circumstances.”</p><p>“Circumstances that could have led to war.” She shrugged. “You know it will save lives in the future, and being fostered in the Red Keep is an honour.”</p><p>“Well then, you always had the better ideas.”</p><p>“I know.” Arianne smiled and kissed him. “And I wonder what you would do without me.”</p><p>“A lot of stupid things, I expect.” He chuckled.</p><p>“Not as much as I.” Arianne scoffed in response. “Have you thought about Visenya’s gift, as well?”</p><p>Jae nodded.</p><p>“Harrenhal…I don’t like that place.” He confessed. “It is too dark, and cursed as any place. Honestly, I just plan to make it a military fortress, and give the surrounding lands to neighbouring riverlander houses.”</p><p>“How about Duskendale?”</p><p>“Too close to King’s Landing for my liking. Besides, it is hardly a castle.”</p><p>“What, then?” Arianne asked. “Daeron will have a crown, but what will Visenya have. Brightwater Keep?”</p><p>“The Florents weren’t all loyal to Stannis.” Jae replied once more. “Alester Florent will get to keep his castle, although most of his lands will be forfeit.”</p><p>“Where, then? Essos? Dragonstone? Or some keep in the North? You told me about Moat Cailin.”</p><p>“I plan on rebuilding Summerhall.”</p><p>“Summerhall…” Arianne whispered. “Why not Dragonstone?”</p><p>“Dragonstone is reserved for the heir to the Seven Kingdoms. It will be Daeron’s title to have. Summerhall is a ruin, and is located in a strategic position between the Reach, Stormlands and Dorne. An ideal place to build a castle.”</p><p>“I see.” She nodded. “And has your small council been made aware of this?”</p><p>“Not yet. Garlan Tyrell will be fuming since he already has to deal with the reconstruction of the capital, the royal fleet, and the Northern keeps.”</p><p>“Not to mention the fit your hand will throw.”</p><p>“He’ll come around eventually.”</p><p>“Not to mention the debts owed to the Iron Bank…”</p><p>“Oh, don’t get me started!” Jae laughed. “These ones will try to squeeze every last gold dragon out of us even though if it weren’t for us, they’d be undead ice men right now. Garlan will have some work ahead of him.”</p><p>“This means less work for us.” Arianne smirked.</p><p>“What do you mea…” Jae asked, before he was cut off.</p><p>Instead, Arianne cupped his cheeks with her hands, bringing them for a long and passionate kiss, as they had done thousands of times before. She could never get tired of tasting his tongue as they danced together.</p><p>Both of them slowly collapsed on the bed, as she tossed Jae’s clothes aside, while he roughly undressed her, setting aside her intricate azure dress. As they roamed each other’s bodies, Arianne looked at her husband up and down, before smiling wildly.</p><p>“I love you.” She said with a wide smile.</p><p>Jae laughed and kissed her forehead.</p><p>“I love you too, my queen.”</p><p>“Then prove it and make love to me, my king.” She smirked in response.</p><p>Jae didn’t have to be told twice, and got to work. Sometimes life was worth living just for moments like this. The two of them, in control of the Seven Kingdoms, enjoying each other’s bodies, as they headed towards a new era in the history of Westeros. And they’d enjoy it together for as long as the gods allowed it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well that is the end of the "main" story, it has been quite the ride since the start! However, this isn't the complete end, as there will still be a couple epilogues coming your way, four to be exact, including something I promised long ago (hint: look at the tags). Stay tuned for more this week-end.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Epilogue I: A wedding in Ghost Hill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Epilogue I (Chapter XXV)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Arianne – 1 year later</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The sun blazed as Arianne smiled widely, seeing the walls of Ghost Hill appear on the horizon.</p><p>“It’s been a while.” She said, expectantly, as Jae chuckled.</p><p>“I forgot how hot it was down here, even during the winter.” He answered.</p><p>“Well, it’s been two years, and much has changed since then.”</p><p>Jae nodded.</p><p>“I just worry about Daeron, Visenya and Aemon.” He said. “Maybe we should have taken them with us?”</p><p>“Nonsense, Ser Brienne is perfectly capable of protecting them.” She waved him off. “Besides, we haven’t had a trip together in months, this was the perfect occasion.”</p><p>“Aye, I couldn’t miss my cousin’s wedding.” He smiled. “To be honest, I didn’t even know he’d get married one day. And certainly not to a dornishwoman.”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t think I’d marry a northerner…and here we are.” Arianne smiled in response.</p><p>“The Tolands will have gotten two northern matches in the end, not bad.” Jae mused</p><p>“And your cousin will become the Lord of the Wolfsport, and help Dorne rebuild its navy ahead of the campaign in the Stepstones.” She retorted. “Besides, is this still a thing?”</p><p>“I’d rather wait till we are fully out of the woods for this. The realm is still fragile and winter is still here.”</p><p>“A sound decision.” She nodded back.</p><p>As they entered the courtyard, they were of course met with a lot of agitation, with Lady Valena and Lord Roger welcoming them. Besides them were the ones that were to be wed.</p><p>“Bran.” Jae hugged his cousin tightly. “I’m happy for you.”</p><p>“Thanks, Jon.” The northerner replied, unnerved by the display of affection. “I’m just disappointed Robb and Rickon won’t be here.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up, you have me!” a voice came from behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“How have your trips to Essos been, Arya?” Arianne asked as she finished greeting Teora.</p><p>“Oh, fascinating, your grace.” She turned back to Jae. “You know, your aunt, Daenerys? Really nice person. Kind of freaky at times, but nice to be around for a moment.”</p><p>“I’m glad you get along.” Jae chuckled.</p><p>“Cheer up, Bran.” Arya continued, slapping him on the head. “Sansa will be here as well. And we can have our reunion for Rickon’s marriage.”</p><p>“If he ever gets married.” Bran shook his head.</p><p>“You’re the one saying that.” Jae scoffed. “I know Arya never will. But there’s still a chance for Rickon.”</p><p>“There’s always a chance.” Arya sighed. “Sorry for Summer, by the way. I never got the chance to say it.”</p><p>“T..thanks.” Bran sighed. “I nearly got it out of my memory.”</p><p>“Well, if it makes you any better, Nymeria is pregnant. It seems Grey Wind has also been trying to be a father.” Arya chuckled. “The pups will go to Robb, but I can save one or two for your newborns, depending how you fare in bed. Consider it my wedding gift”</p><p>“Arya!” Jae replied, shocked.</p><p>“What?” she winked at Bran. “We’re in Dorne, we can have this talk. And mother isn’t here to tell us off. Besides, Jae knows what he’s talking about.”</p><p>“Be careful, Arya.”</p><p>“Just repeating some rumours.” She smirked triumphantly. “Well, I don’t know about you lot, but I’ve been on a ship for a moon, so getting a bit of rest wouldn’t be out of the question.”</p><p>That offer Arianne could take. She needed a comfortable bed after the road from King’s Landing, since they had been on ships and horses for the past moon now. And with a wedding the next day, she’d have to be in the best shape possible.</p><p>The wedding was a grand affair, by Dornish standards anyways. Usually this marriage of a second son and second daughter would have been overlooked, but because Brandon was cousin to the king, and Jae had wished to attend…well all of the Dornish nobility and more was there.</p><p>The newlyweds were seated at the seat of honour, while Arianne got to sit next to Jae, with Bran at his side. Teora on the other hand was seated next to Quentyn, and the new princess of Dorne, Gwyneth Yronwood, who was quite pregnant by the looks of it.</p><p>Once the feast was over and the dancing started, she rushed towards her brother’s side and embraced him.</p><p>“I’d never thought I’d say this one day, but I’ve missed you, Quent.” She smiled.</p><p>“I could say the same for you.” He chuckled. “I didn’t think I’d miss your snarky comments that much.”</p><p>“Oh, that can still be arranged.”</p><p>“I’ll pass.” He chuckled. “Twenty years of it were enough.”</p><p>“I’ve seen that you were productive while I was gone.” She smirked back.</p><p>“We only recently consummated the marriage.” Quentyn nodded. “I didn’t want to rush things.”</p><p>“Did you think of any names yet?” Arianne asked her brother as they watched the dornish lords make their way towards the dancing floor.</p><p>“Not really.” Quentyn replied. “I’ve got a hard time thinking how I’m going to be a father.”</p><p>“You’ll do fine.” She patted him on the shoulder. “Trust me, I’ve got three children and no idea how to be a mother.”</p><p>“You have an army of wetnurses.” Quentyn replied. “And seven kingsguard to watch over them. I’ve got one wetnurse and Areo.”</p><p>“Point taken.” She chuckled. “Speaking of problems…would you excuse me?”</p><p>“Of course, fly away.”</p><p>Arianne nodded and sprinted towards her husband, which had been delving into conversation with the two Daynes: Edric and Sansa. And she knew where the conversation would be heading, very fast.</p><p>To her surprise, she saw that they were having a calm conversation, nothing out of the ordinary. As she joined the conversation, she saw that they talked about reconstruction efforts in the North, the birth of the future heir to Starfall, Alexis Dayne, and the future of Starfall.</p><p>Sansa excused herself to go dance with a few dornishmen, and then Jae’s face fell immediately.</p><p>“Why?” he simply asked.</p><p>“I don’t know!” Edric defended himself. “It just…happened. It was war. I was tired, we’d just fought. I…I don’t even remember what happened once I laid down in my tent…or not much of it.”</p><p>“Well, we both know what ensued.”</p><p>“Sorry, your grace, but I am no Eddard Stark. I am still a dornishman, through and through.” Edric admitted. “I am not perfect, far from it.”</p><p>“Does she know?” Arianne asked. “About Samira, I mean.”</p><p>“No, and for the love of the seven heavens don’t tell her.” Edric sighed. “I love Sansa, I really do. What happened at Summerhall was a mistake, a mistake I don’t even remember. As far as Sansa is concerned, Samira is yours, your grace.”</p><p>“As I feared.” Jae sighed, eyeing Arianne. “Well you need not to worry, Prince Quentyn has offered to raise the girl, but you’ll have to see her one day.”</p><p>“I will. Just…” Edric pleaded. “Don’t tell anything to Sansa.”</p><p>“I won’t.” Jae replied. “But be careful where you tread, Lord Dayne.”</p><p>Edric nodded, and before Arianne could say anything, the bedding ceremony had started. Teora and Brandon were carried away to their rooms, where Arianne would hope they’d seal their love with a new heir to the Wolfsport.</p><p>Meanwhile, she and Jae continued dancing with the various lords and ladies for a time, before taking their leave and heading towards their chambers, accompanied by Ser Olyvar.</p><p>“You may take your leave, Ser Olyvar.” Arianne smiled at the young Frey knight. “Ghost will guard our bed tonight. Enjoy the festivities, dornish hospitality, and dornish women. We like knights over here.”</p><p>She winked at the lord, who flushed.</p><p>“I…thank you, your grace.”</p><p>“My cousin Elia looked at you the whole evening if it helps.” She smiled as she closed the door behind her.</p><p>“Now, Jae, I have a surprise for you.” She rubbed her hands together.</p><p>“Pray, tell.” He crossed his arms. “Is it Tyene again? Or Nymeria?”</p><p>“Too easy.” She smirked. “Ladies, you may come out, now.”</p><p>Jae’s expression turned from confident to shocked as he saw the Fowler twins come and into their rooms, clad in only their night clothes.</p><p>“I did tell you I would get my revenge.” She smirked. “My cousin has graciously offered them to join our bed for tonight.”</p><p>“Aren’t any of you married?” Jae asked the two blonde girls.</p><p>“Betrothed, your grace.” Jennelyn smiled. “My sister will marry Kyth Manwoody and inherit Kingsgrave, while I will retain Skyreach and marry your grace’s brother, Trystane, when he comes of age.”</p><p>“In other words.” Arianne smirked. “They are as free as the wind. And I am going to enjoy this night very much.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End of the first Epilogue.</p><p>Second epilogue will take us to smut territory, and the third will take us a full 15 years after the events of Chapter 24.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Epilogue II: Fun by Fours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Epilogue II (Chapter XXVI)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Warning: This is a smut chapter.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>There will be no plot at all.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Like none.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>This chapter is basically badly written porn.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I mean it.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Like, I really mean it.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>There's still time to go back.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>You sure?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Alright then. There's only 1k words of it though.<br/></strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sorry, not sorry.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I regret nothing.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Jaehaerys</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m guessing you planned all this?” Jae chuckled slightly.</p><p>“Well.” Arianne smirked. “I did say I would get my revenge for that first night, and this is exactly that. Besides, I have yet to taste any of them.”</p><p>“Well, then.” Jae moved towards Arianne, kissing her deeply. “You can start this.”</p><p>“With pleasure, Jae.”</p><p>Arianne quickly tore off her dress, putting it aside as she revealed no undergarments. She moved towards one of the Fowlers, Jeyne, and stripped her naked in half a second. She smirked as she whispered in her ear.</p><p>“This is for your smirk.”</p><p>Arianne pushed Jeyne onto the bed, the Fowler’s blonde hair flowing freely as she fell onto it, and immediately got to work between her legs.</p><p>Feeling that Jennelyn was getting impatient, Jae took her by the chest and kissed her, feeling her tongue dance with hers as it had nearly two years ago, in Sunspear.</p><p>He and Jennelyn were quickly naked as well, and fell on the bed next to Arianne and Jeyne, where Arianne had already begun teasing the Fowler girl. He wouldn’t be so cruel. Putting his mouth on Jennelyn’s bud, he quickly got to work.</p><p>“Yes…yes!” Jennelyn cried out. “Your…grace…”</p><p>“Just Jae, please, Jen.” Jae corrected her.</p><p>“Jae…AH!” she cried out as Jae continued pacing around her womanhood, her body writhing as he paced.</p><p>Suddenly, Jae felt a wave of juices in his mouth and face, as Jennelyn came with a shriek.</p><p>“FUCK!” she cried out, completely lost as Jae smiled, licking his lips.</p><p>He made his way towards her, kissing her breasts as she shuddered in pleasure, before sharing her release on her tongue.</p><p>“Now that you’ve made a mess of her…” Arianne smirked, holding Jeyne’s nipple in her mouth. “Come and share Jeyne with me.”</p><p>Jae obliged with a smirk.</p><p>“I want you inside of her Jae.” Arianne pressed on. “I want her to beg for it. Beg for it, Jeyne.”</p><p>“I want it, Jae.” The Fowler twin cried out.</p><p>“What do you want?” Arianne replied with a smirk as she kissed her neck.</p><p>“Your cock! I want your cock, Jae!”</p><p>Arianne continued to smile, but Jae decided to put an end to the poor girl’s torment and put his cock in her, sliding inside as Jeyne recoiled.</p><p>“Yes…” she let out.</p><p>Jae started moving inside of her at a slow but regular pace, building up as he accelerated his movements. Slowly, he felt her walls clamping down on his member as Jeyne continued to moan in delight.</p><p>“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!” she cried out as she stretched out her arms, grabbing Arianne’s mouth and kissing her deeply.</p><p>Arianne just smirked and let Jae continue his thrusts, enjoying her kiss with Jeyne. Suddenly, Jeyne’s body started to shiver, and Arianne broke the kiss.</p><p>“I’m so close!” Jeyne cried out.</p><p>With the speed of a shadowcat, Arianne leapt towards Jae and pulled his member out of her, smirking at the girl.</p><p>“Why…” Jeyne protested.</p><p>“You don’t get to cum until I say so.” Arianne smirked.</p><p>“But Jen…”</p><p>“Well, my husband is merciful. I’m not.” She smiled. “Besides, your sister needs a turn, and I’ll make sure to finish you off.”</p><p>Jae didn’t have to be told twice and quickly swapped over to Jennelyn. Luckily, she was already wet with excitement, and Jae’s cock entered her drowned folds easily. It wasn’t long before Jae was pounding into Jennelyn, who was quickly reduced to a moaning mess.</p><p>Jae moved his hands along the blonde girl’s thighs and up towards her breasts, fondling her nipples as he took one in his mouth, sucking on it.</p><p>“Fuck!” Jennelyn cried out. “FUCK! YES!”</p><p>Jae increased his pace inside of her, as Jen continued moaning about how good it felt. Once more, Jen’s body tenses, and this time, fluids enveloped his shaft as she peaked for the second time that night.</p><p>“OH GODS, JAE!” she cried in ecstasy as she came all over him.</p><p>Meanwhile, Arianne had fulfilled her promise to Jeyne, as she was licking her lips, getting rid of all of the cum she had spilled on her face.</p><p>“Now for the main course…” Arianne smirked. “Jen, go get the tool. Jae, get inside of me, right now.”</p><p>The young Fowler smiled and ran off somewhere, while Jae slowly approached Arianne, kissing her passionately.</p><p>“You’re going to fill my cunt right now, Jae, and you better fuck me hard.” She smiled.</p><p>“When have I ever disappointed you?” he smirked back.</p><p>“Never.” She winked at him, as she fell flat on the bed, spreading her legs for him. However, Jae had other plans.</p><p>“No.” He said, defiantly, as he moved to lay beside her. “Ride, love. Ride the dragon.”</p><p>Arianne smirked and did as told, filling herself with Jae’s still completely hard member, her breasts bouncing up and down as Jennelyn fondled her breasts at the same time.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jeyne had gone and came back with an oddity. She had a tool in her hand resembling a cock, but wooden, or resembling it. Smirking, she slowly made her way towards the pair, as Arianne stopped bouncing.</p><p>“Well, let’s do it.” Arianne shrugged as she fell back on Jae’s cock.</p><p>Slowly, Jeyne put the false member inside Arianne’s arse, as she felt the pleasure of two members inside of her at once.</p><p>“FUCK! YES!” she cried out, nearly laughing. “OH, IT FEELS GREAT!”</p><p>However, she quickly found herself unable to ride Jae anymore, taken aback as Jeyne pounded her arsehole, while Jae thrust into her as Jennelyn made her way around all of them, guiding her sister’s thrusts and occasionally sitting on Jae’s face or eating her sister’s womanhood.</p><p>“FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUCK!” Arianne cried out as she spent herself on Jae’s cock, him feeling her release slowly dripping down on his chest.</p><p>“Ari, I’m close!” Jae exclaimed as he felt his climax approach.</p><p>Jeyne pulled out of Arianne’s arse, leaving Arianne to slowly pull herself out of Jae’s cock, falling on her knees as she stroked it and put it in her mouth, sucking on it, trying to milk out his release.</p><p>With a howl, he finally came, sending spurt after spurt of cum down Arianne’s throat and into her mouth, then face as she became overloaded with cum.</p><p>Jeyne and Jennelyn quickly got to work, wiping their Queen clean of his juices, as he watched dumbfounded, Arianne sharing the last of his release on both their tongues.</p><p>Smiling, Arianne turned to him and shrugged.</p><p>“What are you waiting for, love? The fun’s only started.”</p><p>The fun had only started indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Only one more chapter to go, and it will take place 13 years after this one. A look at how the Royal family has evolved, and the next generation of Targaryens.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Epilogue III: The new dragons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Epilogue III (Chapter XXVII)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Warning: Smut start at the beginning, with some Targcest.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We were so close to not getting any, so I decided to put some in there.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Daeron</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes!” his sister’s moans made him pace faster inside of her, Visenya’s bright silver hair now a mess as she struggled to take both his and his brother’s cocks at the same time.</p><p>“Aemon if…AH…you dare…take…AH…your cock…out of my arse…” she panted, slowly building an orgasm as sweat dripped from her body.</p><p>Daeron felt himself getting close, but continued pounding Vissy’s cunt, he needed to prolong the pleasure as long as possible, and double penetrating their sweet sister was always an enjoyable experience.</p><p>They were Targaryens after all.</p><p>“I’m close, Vissy…” Aemon moaned as he penetrated her backside, the dark-haired and amethyst-eyed boy struggling to keep it in.</p><p>“HOLD IT IN AEMON!” Vissy screamed as she felt herself reaching her climax, both their cocks ramming into her.</p><p>Daeron didn’t relent as he continued pacing inside her cunt, while Aemon struggled to do the same on his side. Finally, though, Visenya rolled her eyes at the back of her head, and came with a scream.</p><p>“FUCK!” she screamed out like a madwoman, before smiling and snapping her fingers. “Boys, cocks out, right now. On my face.”</p><p>It didn’t take more than a few strokes for Aemon to cover Vissy’s face in his fluids. For him though, it needed a few more masterful strokes from his sister, but she was soon covered in his cum as well, smiling as she slowly licked it off, bringing it to her mouth.</p><p>
  <strong>*SMUT END*SMUT END*SMUT END*SMUT END*SMUT END*SMUT END*SMUT END*SMUT END*SMUT END*SMUT END*SMUT END*SMUT END*SMUT END*SMUT END*SMUT END*SMUT END*SMUT END*SMUT END*SMUT END*SMUT END*SMUT END*SMUT END*SMUT END*SMUT END*SMUT END*SMUT END*</strong>
</p><p>“Does your Sharra do this?” Visenya asked with a wicked grin, as they laid naked in their bed.</p><p>“I haven’t exactly shared Sharra with Aemon, nor do I plan to.” Daeron scoffed. “Do you plan on sharing your future lover with Nym when she comes of age as well?”</p><p>“I took Aemon’s maidenhood, Nym’s is all yours, brother.” She smiled. “She is maturing to have a perfect dornish body, just like mother’s.”</p><p>“Not if father forces a marriage on me first.” He growled in disappointment.</p><p>Visenya just shrugged.</p><p>“We’re Targaryens.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean Aemon enjoys it.” He looked at his brother, who had quickly but his clothes back on.</p><p>“Do you not enjoy my body, brother?” Visenya asked him.</p><p>“Vissy, you know that’s not true. Your tits, ass, and cunt are perfect.” Aemon sighed. “It’s just not right.”</p><p>Visenya shrugged and came towards her brother, leaning in and kissing him passionately.</p><p>“We’re Targaryens, Aemon.” She winked, breaking the kiss. “Neither gods nor men tell us what to do. And you better remember that when you come back to Volantis. You’re to be Emperor one day, and marry a beautiful Braavosi girl.”</p><p>Aemon nodded.</p><p>“Or so they say. I’ve never met her. Aunt Dany arranged the match.”</p><p>“I’m sure Aunt Dany picked a wonderful match for you.” Daeron smiled. “Besides, you still have four years until you actually marry.”</p><p>“I guess I have time to learn what it means to be a ruler.” He shrugged.</p><p>“That’s the spirit.” Daeron chuckled.</p><p>Suddenly, the door came flying open, as Daeron and Visenya scrambled to put sheets over themselves. If gods or men couldn’t tell them what to do, their parents might have a word about it. Thankfully for them, it was Alysanne, their silver-haired and golden eyed sister, who came in.</p><p>“Daeron, Vissy, Aems, what are you doing?” she asked with an innocent smile.</p><p>“Just playing…” Daeron replied, trying to hide his nakedness.</p><p>“Oh, can I play too?” she asked expectantly.</p><p>“Erm…we just finished…” Visenya chuckled.</p><p>“Oh…”Alysanne’s face fell. “Why are you half-naked?”</p><p>“Erm…I soiled my clothes with water, I needed another shirt.” Daeron coughed. “What do you want, Alys?”</p><p>“Oh, father wishes to see you in his solar…erm…” the princess tried to think. “Daeron and Vissy. Not Aems.”</p><p>“Alright, thank you Alys.” Daeron answered as she left, before turning to Visenya, who was putting a shirt on. “Any idea why father wishes to see us?”</p><p>Visenya shrugged.</p><p>“Marriages probably.”</p><p>“Let’s get going then.”</p><p>Visenya nodded, both getting dressed, and wished Aemon a good day, before heading towards their father’s solar, in the Red Keep.</p><p>They were surprised to meet there not only their father, but their mother as well, as they both nodded to Ser Addam and Ser Arys while entering, before closing the door.</p><p>“Father. Mother.” They both bowed slightly. “You wished to see us.”</p><p>“Indeed.” Their father started, age haven’t been really taking a toll on him as he still owned his youthful looks, although he had grown a dark beard. “We need to talk about the upcoming tourney at Summerhall.”</p><p>“There will be a tourney?” Visenya asked. “Why?”</p><p>“Several things.” Their mother answered, stepping forward. If Daeron would have had to guess her age, he’d had given her ten less years than she had. And well…she was beautiful, it wasn’t a surprise that she was nicknamed the King’s pearl. If his future wife could retain half of his mother’s youthful looks…but his reverie was interrupted by the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.</p><p>“This tourney is meant to celebrate the end of the longest winter in recorded history. However, it is also there to celebrate other things.” Their mother smiled. “One of which is Aemon’s fifteenth nameday. It will also celebrate the fifth anniversary of the Conquest of the Stepstones, and the treaty with the Empire. In short, it is the biggest event since the Tourney at Harrenhal nearly forty years ago, everyone will be there.”</p><p>“And since everyone will be there, the people will expect announcements, including your betrothals.” Their father added.</p><p>“Have you made a decision for us, then?” Daeron asked.</p><p>“Actually, no.” Their father answered. “Your mother and I thought it was wisest to let you two choose. It has come to me that you two and Aemon have become…close. Targaryen close.”</p><p>“Erm…” Daeron stuttered.</p><p>“You two aren’t exactly quiet.” Their mother scoffed.</p><p>“Father, listen…” Visenya tried to plead, but was cut off.</p><p>“Usually, I would condemn incest, but us Targaryens seem to have a special bond in our blood which makes our relations with dragons strong. Ironically, it is the betrothal of Aerys and Rhaella that might have made our family get their dragons back.” Their father sighed. “In short, every four generations, two Targaryens need to marry. Your grandfather didn’t marry his sister, and neither did I, for I didn’t have one. The option is either you marrying each other, or your children. The choice is yours.”</p><p>“You mean…I can choose to marry Visenya?” Daeron gasped in shock.</p><p>“You may, but if you do, then you may not have any of your children marry each other for at least three generations.” Their mother nodded. “For you, Daeron, the choice will be between Sharra Arryn and your sister. As for you Vissy, it will be between Orys Baratheon and your brother.”</p><p>Daeron and Visenya shared a look of disbelief with each other, before both shaking their heads. It was Daeron that spoke up first.</p><p>“Erm…how to put this in words…” Daeron fumbled. “Vissy and I…we don’t love each other…we just…”</p><p>“Like to fuck?” their mother asked, as Daeron and Visenya’s faces reddened. “I’m Dornish, I have heard worse, Daeron.”</p><p>“Well…yes. We enjoy erm…”</p><p>“Fucking.” Their mother sighed. “Seven hells Daeron, I’m not a septa, and neither is your father. On with it!”</p><p>“Well, Vissy and I like to fuck.” Daeron admitted. “But we don’t love each other. We just fulfil each other’s needs.”</p><p>“Since when?” their father asked.</p><p>“Our trip to Dorne, a year ago.” Visenya answered. “Samira Sand got Daeron’s maidenhood, and I got jealous and fucked him that night. Since then, we’ve shared a bed at regular intervals.”</p><p>“You owe me a golden dragon.” Their mother chuckled as their father shook his head and handed her her due.</p><p>“Sharra Arryn for Daeron and Orys Baratheon for Vissy then?” their father asked. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Well, Orys is young but comely.” Visenya smirked. “And Daeron and Sharra are already very close.”</p><p>“Shut up, Vissy.”</p><p>“Your face goes red whenever we mention her.” She chuckled.</p><p>“In any case.” Their mother interrupted their arguing before it could begin. “You aren’t to marry before your twentieth nameday. However, you will be betrothed since the lords of the realm would be waiting for an announcement at the tourney in four moons time.”</p><p>“In the meantime, you may do whatever you wish.” Their father sighed. “Just keep the noise to a minimum, before your mother and I decide to outdo you.”</p><p>Daeron and Visenya’s faces instantly flushed as their mother chuckled.</p><p>“You might want to tell the Arryn girl yourself, Daeron.” Her mother winked. “Now, have fun.”</p><p>Daeron nodded, and as he left the solar and Visenya to her lessons, he pathed down the Keep’s halls to find Sharra’s room. Knocking twice, he heard the sweet “enter” coming from her room.</p><p>“Hello, my prince.” Sharra smiled. She was beautiful, with dark black hair reaching the middle of her back, and chestnut eyes that could devour you. She had a perfect body that Daeron had enjoyed many times before, with beautiful breasts and thigs. More importantly though, she was caring and compassionate, and rarely spoke ill of anyone. She was perfect.</p><p>“Sharra, I’ve always said to call me Daeron.”</p><p>“So, you have, my apologies.” She smiled. “Have you come to ask me about the lessons on the History of the Stormlands?”</p><p>“No, actually.” Daeron sighed. “My father has announced my betrothal.”</p><p>“Oh.” Her voice saddened. “Well, I hope she makes you very happy. Who is she?”</p><p>“My father gave me a choice. Visenya or you.” Daeron approached her and held her hands. “Sharra, will you be my Queen?”</p><p>Taken aback Sharra was speechless for a moment, before finally opening her mouth.</p><p>“Daeron…I…I don’t know what…don’t you and your sister…”</p><p>“We enjoy each other.” Daeron nodded. “But I don’t love Vissy. I love her as a sister, and mayhaps as a lover. But I love you. And I want to live beside you for the rest of my life.”</p><p>Sharra drew him in for a small kiss. Tender, but passionate.</p><p>“Of course, I’ll say yes, on one condition.” The Arryn girl smiled.</p><p>“Name it, and it is yours.”</p><p>“The next time you fuck your sister.” Her smile had turned into a grin. “You better invite me.”</p><p>“I believe we can arrange that.” He smiled.</p><p>“Then let us drink.” Sharra chuckled. “To Daeron and Sharra of House Targaryen, the future King and Queen of Westeros!”</p><p>Daeron smiled and raised his glass at that.</p><p>House Targaryen would survive the ages. He and Sharra would make sure of that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This marks the end of this story. The next chapter is a recap of all the different major houses at the time of the end of this fic. I enjoyed writing this AriJon pairing, since I really like the match, and I hope you all liked it. I'm proud of having finally put this story to a close, as the protagonists end their story while opening a new one. Thanks for following, commenting, liking and reading along the way, and take care!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Epilogue IV: The great houses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Epilogue IV (Chapter XXVIII)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Great Houses in 317 AC</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>North - House STARK</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> {Lord Eddard STARK}, died at King’s Landing, executed on orders of Joffrey Waters, aged 39</p>
<ul>
<li>His wife, Lady Catelyn STARK, nee TULLY, aged 52</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
</ul>
<p>Lord Robb STARK, Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount and Warden of the North, aged 34, direwolf name GREY WIND</p>
<ul>
<li>His wife, Lady Alys STARK, nee KARSTARK, Lady of Winterfell, aged 32</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>Cregan STARK, aged 18, direwolf name FURY, betrothed to Bethany TYRELL, aged 15</li>
<li>Lyanna STARK, aged 15, direwolf name VALIANT</li>
<li>Jon STARK, aged 11, direwolf name PLUSHY</li>
<li>Ynys STARK, aged 8, direwolf name HUNTER</li>
</ul>
<p>Lady Sansa DAYNE nee STARK, see House DAYNE, aged 32, direwolf name {LADY}</p>
<p>Lord Brandon STARK, Lord of Wolf’s Port, aged 30, direwolf name {SUMMER}</p>
<ul>
<li>His wife, Lady Teora STARK nee TOLAND, aged 31</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>Torrhen STARK, aged 13, direwolf name SEAWOLF</li>
<li>Nymeria STARK, aged 10, direwolf name GUARDIAN</li>
<li>Beron STARK, aged 7, direwolf name BRAVE</li>
<li>Aliandra STARK, aged 4, direwolf name MARIAH</li>
</ul>
<p>Lady Arya STARK, aged 28, unmarried, direwolf name NYMERIA</p>
<p>Lord Rickon STARK, Lord of Sea Dragon Port, aged 24, direwolf name SHAGGYDOG</p>
<ul>
<li>His wife, Lady Wylla STARK nee MANDERLY, aged 30</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>Elyssa STARK, aged 6, direwolf name BUBBLES</li>
<li>Artos STARK, aged 4, direwolf named SNOOPY</li>
<li>Brandon STARK, aged 1, direwolf not named</li>
</ul>
<p>{Lord Brandon STARK}, killed at King’s Landing during the Rebellion</p>
<p>{Lady Lyanna STARK}, killed at the Tower of Joy after childbirth complications, giving birth to Jaehaerys TARGARYEN, see house TARGARYEN</p>
<p>Lord Benjen DUSTIN ne STARK, aged 50, Lord of Barrowton</p>
<ul>
<li>His wife: {Lady Barbrey DUSTIN}, Lady of Barrowton, died aged 51 of heart disease</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>Olivia MORMONT nee DUSTIN, aged 27, married Lord Leobald MORMONT, heir to Bear Island, aged 24</li>
<li>Lyanna KARSTARK nee DUSTIN, aged 25, married Cregan KARSTARK (son of Harrion and Ysilia), aged 16</li>
<li>Brandon DUSTIN, aged 22, married Jyana CERWYN, aged 17</li>
<li>Alix DUSTIN, aged 19, betrothed to Naelyn FREY, aged 22</li>
<li>Jon DUSTIN, aged 15</li>
<li>Cecilia DUSTIN, aged 13</li>
<li>Thea DUSTIN, aged 11</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <strong>Main bannermen of House Stark</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>House Bolton:</strong>
</p>
<p>{Lord Roose BOLTON}, killed in battle against the Lannisters.</p>
<p>His son and heir: Lord Domeric BOLTON, Lord of the Dreadfort, aged 36, married Jonelle CERWYN, aged 47</p>
<ul>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>Ygritte BOLTON, aged 11</li>
<li>Jeyne BOLTON, aged 9</li>
<li>Leobald BOLTON, aged 7</li>
<li>Nils BOLTON, aged 7</li>
<li>Kristel BOLTON, aged 5</li>
<li>Ysilia BOLTON, aged 2</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <strong>House Manderly (main branch):</strong>
</p>
<p>{Lord Wyman MANDERLY}, died due to weight complications, aged 68.</p>
<p>His children:</p>
<ul>
<li>Lord Wylis MANDERLY, Lord of White Harbour, married Leona MANDERLY nee WOOLFIELD, aged 55</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>Wynafryd MANDERLY, aged 36, married Hoster MANDERLY ne BLACKWOOD, aged 34</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>Ynys MANDERLY, aged 16</li>
<li>Lyra MANDERLY, aged 14</li>
<li>Martyn MANDERLY, aged 10</li>
<li>Paul MANDERLY, aged 9</li>
<li>Wyldebrand MANDERLY, aged 7</li>
<li>Wylla STARK, nee MANDERLY, aged 30, married Rickon STARK</li>
<li>Lord Wendel MANDERLY, aged 53, Master of Ships, married Elisa DAENO of Braavos, aged 51, 6 children</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <strong>House Cerwyn:</strong>
</p>
<p>{Lord Medger CERWYN}, died of lung disease, aged 60</p>
<p>His children:</p>
<ul>
<li>Lady Jonelle BOLTON nee CERWYN, aged 47</li>
<li>Lord Cley CERWYN, Lord of Castle Cerwyn, aged 32, married Alysanne CERWYN nee TALLHART, aged 27</li>
<li>Their child:</li>
<li>Pauline CERWYN, aged 8</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <strong>House Karstark (main branch)</strong>
</p>
<p>{Lord Rickard KARSTARK}, died aged 60 from an eye infection after a hunt</p>
<p>His children:</p>
<ul>
<li>Lord Harrion KARSTARK, Lord of Karhold, aged 42, married Ysilia KARSTARK nee ROYCE, aged 38</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>Cregan KARSTARK, aged 25, married Lyanna KARSTARK nee DUSTIN</li>
<li>Rohanne UMBER nee KARSTARK, aged 21, married Torrhen UMBER, aged 24</li>
<li>Artos KARSTARK, aged 17</li>
<li>Brandon KARSTARK, aged 15</li>
<li>Zenia KARSTARK, aged 12</li>
<li>Paul KARSTARK, aged 9</li>
<li>Dacey KARSTARK, aged 6</li>
<li>Lord Eddard KARSTARK, aged 40, married Elyn KARSTARK nee GLOVER, aged 37, no issue</li>
<li>{Lord Torrhen KARSTARK}, died at the Battle of Winterfell</li>
<li>Lady Alys STARK nee KARSTARK, aged 32, see House STARK</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <strong>House Mormont</strong>
</p>
<p>{Lord Jeor MORMONT}, died during a mutiny beyond-the-wall</p>
<p>His only child:</p>
<ul>
<li>Ser Jorah MORMONT, aged 63, a Queensguard to Daenerys Targaryen, Commander of Tyrosh City, married Taena MAENOR, aged 58</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>Alysane MORMONT, aged 12</li>
<li>Valarr MORMONT, aged 9</li>
<li>Wynafryd MORMONT, aged 6</li>
</ul>
<p>{Lady Maege MORMONT}, died aged 72 of a heart attack</p>
<ul>
<li>Her children:</li>
<li>{Lady Dacey MORMONT}, died aged 27 during the Battle of Winterfell</li>
<li>Lady Alysane MORMONT, aged 39, Lady of Bear Island, unknown husband</li>
<li>Her children:</li>
<li>Leobald MORMONT, aged 24</li>
<li>Ivar MORMONT, aged 19</li>
<li>Jonelle MORMONT, aged 17</li>
<li>Genna MORMONT, aged 17</li>
<li>Lady Lyra WULL nee MORMONT, aged 31, married Jon WULL, aged 26, 2 children</li>
<li>Lady Jorelle MORMONT, aged 29, unmarried</li>
<li>Lady Lyanna RYSWELL nee MORMONT, aged 26, married Rickard RYSWELL, aged 30</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <strong>House Ryswell</strong>
</p>
<p>{Lord Rodrick RYSWELL}, died during the Battle of Karhold</p>
<p>His children:</p>
<ul>
<li>Lord Roger TOLAND ne RYSWELL, aged 34, married Valena TOLAND, aged 36, see House TOLAND</li>
<li>Lord Rickard RYSWELL, aged 30, Lord of the Rills, married Lyanna MORMONT, aged 26, no issue.</li>
<li>Lord Roose RYSWELL, aged 28, married Leandra MOSS, aged 23, 2 children</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <strong>House Umber (main branch)</strong>
</p>
<p>Lord Jon “Greatjon” UMBER, aged 73, Lord of Last Hearth.</p>
<p>His children:</p>
<ul>
<li>Jon “Smalljon” UMBER, aged 42, married Seila WELLS, aged 43</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>Torrhen UMBER, aged 24, married Rohanne KARSTARK, aged 21</li>
<li>Gisela UMBER, aged 21</li>
<li>Eddard UMBER, aged 16</li>
<li>Lyanna UMBER, aged 14</li>
<li>Yoanna UMBER, aged 11</li>
<li>The Greatjon has 4 more sons and daughters</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Riverlands - House TULLY</strong>
</p>
<p>{Lord Hoster TULLY}, former Lord of Riverrun, died aged 61 at Riverrun</p>
<ul>
<li>His wife, {Lady Minisa TULLY nee WHENT}, died aged 34 at Riverrun</li>
</ul>
<p>Their children:</p>
<p>Lady Catelyn STARK, see House STARK</p>
<p>{Lady Lysa ARRYN}, see House ARRYN</p>
<p>Lord Edmure TULLY, current Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of the Trident, aged 43</p>
<ul>
<li>His wife, Barbara TULLY nee BRACKEN, aged 34</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>Gerold TULLY, aged 17</li>
<li>Lynesse TULLY, aged 15</li>
<li>Perestan TULLY, aged 12</li>
<li>Brynden TULLY, aged 9</li>
<li>Alix TULLY, aged 7</li>
<li>Noemy TULLY, aged 5</li>
<li>Tristan TULLY, aged 5</li>
</ul>
<p>Lord Hoster’s brother, Ser Brynden TULLY, Commander of the Royal forces at Harrenhal, unmarried, aged 72</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Major bannermen of House Tully:</p>
<p>House BLACKWOOD: Lord Tytos BLACKWOOD, aged 47. Heir is lord Bryden BLACKWOOD, aged 32.</p>
<p>House BRACKEN: Lord Hendry BRACKEN, aged 34, nephew of {Lord Jonos BRACKEN}, killed at the Battle of Moat Cailin. Married Carellen SMALLWOOD, aged 30. 2 children.</p>
<p>House DARRY: Lord Lyman DARRY, aged 26, married Roslyn FREY, aged 34. 3 children.</p>
<p>House FREY: Lord Stevron FREY, aged 83, current responsibilities as Lord of the Crossing passed down to Petyr FREY, his grandson, aged 35.</p>
<p>House MALLISTER: Lord Jason MALLISTER, aged 56. Heir is Patrek MALLISTER, aged 40.</p>
<p>House MOOTON: Lord Devan MOOTON, aged 37. Son of {Lord William MOOTON}, died aged 61 after choking on a pie. Married Mary CHAMBERS, aged 35. 4 children.</p>
<p>House PIPER: Lord Marq PIPER, aged 43, son of {Lord Clement PIPER}, died aged 55 at the Battle of Bear Island. Married Marianne VANCE, aged 31. 2 children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Vale – House ARRYN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>{Lord Jon ARRYN}, died aged 78, poisoned by his wife, Lady Lysa ARRYN, nee TULLY.</p>
<ul>
<li>His wife, {Lady Lysa ARRYN, nee TULLY}, slit her wrists while detained at the Eyrie, aged 34.</li>
<li>Their only child, {Robert ARRYN}, died aged 12 after a bad seizure.</li>
</ul>
<p>Lord Harrold ARRYN ne HARDYNG, aged 35, Lord of the Eyrie and Lord Paramount of the Vale.</p>
<ul>
<li>His wife, Lady Fiona ARRYN nee ROYCE, aged 33</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>Sharra ARRYN, aged 17, most likely candidate for marriage to Daeron TARGARYEN</li>
<li>Alayne ARRYN, aged 15</li>
<li>Rhea ARRYN, aged 10</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>Major houses sworn to House Arryn:</p>
<p>House ARRYN of Gulltown: Lord Desmond ARRYN, aged 49. Married Leona EGEN, aged 44. 2 children.</p>
<p>House CORBRAY: Lord Lyonel CORBRAY, aged 57. Married Tyana SEAWELL, aged 50. 5 children.</p>
<p>House GRAFTON: Lord Gerold GRAFTON, aged 72. Unmarried as of now. 3 children.</p>
<p>House REDFORT: Lord Horton REDFORT, aged 74. Unmarried, widowed 3 times. 4 children. Heir: Ser Jasper REDFORT</p>
<p>House ROYCE:</p>
<p>Lord Yohn ROYCE, aged 71. Lord of Runestone.</p>
<ul>
<li>Married {Lady Cynthia COLDWATER}, died of a fever aged 64.</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>Andar ROYCE, aged 41. Heir to Runestone. Married Talla TARLY, aged 28.</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>Henrietta ROYCE, aged 10</li>
<li>Persephone ROYCE, aged 7</li>
<li>Lyandra ROYCE, aged 5</li>
<li>Harrold ROYCE, aged 2</li>
<li>Vincent ROYCE, newborn</li>
<li>Ser Robar ROYCE, aged 40, a knight of the kingsguard, unmarried.</li>
<li>{Ser Waymar ROYCE}, died beyond the wall aged 18.</li>
<li>Lady Ysilia KARSTARK nee ROYCE, aged 38, married Harrion KARSTARK, aged 42. See House KARSTARK. 7 children.</li>
<li>Lady Yolena REDFORT nee ROYCE, aged 36, married Mychel REDFORT, aged 33. 2 children.</li>
<li>Lady Fiona ARRYN nee ROYCE, aged 33, married Harrold ARRYN ne HARDYNG, aged 35. 3 children.</li>
<li>Lady Genevieve ROYCE, aged 27, unmarried.</li>
</ul>
<p>House WAYNWOOD: Lord Morton WAYNWOOD, aged 47. Married Celine WAYNWOOD nee LYNDERLY. 5 children.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Westerlands – House LANNISTER</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>{Lord Tywin LANNISTER}, died at the Battle of Deep Den, aged 58.</p>
<ul>
<li>Married {Lady Joanna LANNISTER}. Died in childbirth, aged 29.</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>Ser Jaime LANNISTER, a knight of the Night’s Watch. 5 years till completion of sentence, aged 51.</li>
<li>{Lady Cersei LANNISTER}. Married Robert BARATHEON. Killed during the Siege of King’s Landing, aged 34. 3 bastard children by Jaime LANNISTER.</li>
</ul>
<p>--- Joffrey WATERS, died during trial by combat following the Siege of King’s Landing, aged 14.</p>
<p>--- Myrcella WATERS. A warden in Sunspear, lady-in-waiting to Princess Gwyneth MARTELL, aged 27.</p>
<p>--- Tommen WATERS. A knight in service to Lord Tyrion LANNISTER, aged 26.</p>
<ul>
<li>Lord Tyrion LANNISTER. Lord of Casterly Rock and Lord Paramount and Warden of the West, aged 44. Married Jeyne KENNING, aged 37. 2 children.</li>
</ul>
<p>--- Joanna LANNISTER, aged 15. Heiress to Casterly Rock.</p>
<p>--- Elia LANNISTER, aged 12.</p>
<p>Lord Kevan LANNISTER, aged 73.</p>
<ul>
<li>Married {Lady Dorna LANNISTER nee SWYFT}, died of a lung disease aged 65.</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>Lancel LANNISTER, aged 35. Married Tyana LANNISTER nee BRAX, aged 30. 2 children.</li>
<li>Willem LANNISTER, aged 32. Married Teline LANNISTER nee MARBRAND, aged 27. No issue.</li>
<li>{Martyn LANNISTER}, died during the Siege of Winterfell, aged 15.</li>
<li>Janei LANNISTER, aged 21. Unmarried.</li>
</ul>
<p>Lady Genna LANNISTER, aged 72.</p>
<ul>
<li>Married {Lord Emmon FREY}, executed by Edmure Tully at Riverrun, aged 63.</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>{Lord Cleos FREY}, killed during the Battle of the Golden Tooth, aged 43. Married Jeyne DARRY, aged 38. 2 children, both wards of Lord Edmure Tully.</li>
<li>{Lyonel FREY}, executed at Riverrun by Edmure Tully, aged 35. No issue.</li>
<li>{Tion FREY}, killed at the Siege of Moat Cailin, aged 16. No issue.</li>
<li>Walder FREY, aged 32. A ward of Lord Edmure Tully. Married Alys ROSBY, aged 30. No issue.</li>
</ul>
<p>{Lord Tygett LANNISTER}. Died of a pox aged 35.</p>
<ul>
<li>Married Lady Darlessa LANNISTER nee MARBRAND, aged 43.</li>
<li>Their child:</li>
<li>{Tyrek LANNISTER}, died during the Siege of King’s Landing, aged 15. No issue.</li>
</ul>
<p>{Lord Gerion LANNISTER}. Disappeared aged 36. Presumed dead.</p>
<ul>
<li>His bastard daughter by a common born woman:</li>
<li>Joy LANNISTER, nee HILL, aged 29. Married Lord Podrick PAYNE, aged 30.</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>Roslyn PAYNE, aged 6</li>
<li>Tyrion PAYNE, aged 2</li>
<li>Steffon PAYNE, newborn</li>
</ul>
<p>Major houses sworn to House Lannister:</p>
<p>House CRAKEHALL: Lord Tybolt CRAKEHALL, aged 35. Married Walda VIKARY, aged 29. 4 children.</p>
<p>House FARMAN: Lord Sebaston FARMAN, aged 51. Master of Ships. Married Winona DROX, aged 40. 6 children.</p>
<p>House LEFFORD: Lady Alysanne LEFFORD, aged 50. Married {Stafford ESTREN}, died of a fever, aged 47. 3 children.</p>
<p>House MARBRAND: Lord Addam MARBRAND, aged 37. A knight of the kingsguard, Ashemark currently under management of a castellan. Married Jeyne WESTERLING, aged 34. 4 children.</p>
<p>House PAYNE: Lord Arstan PAYNE, aged 24. Married Lea TURNBERRY, aged 21. 1 child.</p>
<p>House WESTERLING: Lord Rollam WESTERLING, aged 27. Last son of {Gawen WESTERLING}, killed during the Battle of Deep Den. His brother {Raynald} was slain during the Battle of Deepwood Motte. Married Kyra STACKSPEAR, aged 29. 4 children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Iron Islands – House GREYJOY</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>{Lord Balon GREYJOY}, killed by wildlings at Eastwatch, aged 36.</p>
<ul>
<li>His wife, Lady Alannys HARLAW, aged 74.</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>{Rodrik GREYJOY}, died at the Battle of Seagard, aged 22</li>
<li>{Maron GREYJOY}, died at the Siege of Pyke, aged 20</li>
<li>Admiral Asha GREYJOY, Admiral of her Empress’ Southern Fleet, aged 41. Married Leif FARWYND, aged 38.</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>Bjorn GREYJOY, aged 14</li>
<li>Fenja GREYJOY, aged 9</li>
<li>Lord Theon GREYJOY, Lord of Pyke, Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands, aged 39. Married Margaery TYRELL, aged 34.</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>Janlys GREYJOY, aged 11</li>
<li>Rodrik GREYJOY, aged 9</li>
<li>Gjaena GREYJOY, aged 6</li>
<li>Torrhen GREYJOY, aged 5</li>
</ul>
<p>{Captain Euron GREYJOY}, killed at sea by Stannis BARATHEON off the Arbor, aged 33.</p>
<p>{Captain Victarion GREYJOY}, executed by Robert BARATHEON at Pyke, aged 25.</p>
<p>{Urrigon GREYJOY}, died of disease at Pyke, aged 14.</p>
<p>{Aeron GREYJOY}, died during the Battle off Fair Isle, aged 16.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Major houses sworn to House Greyjoy:</p>
<p>House DRUMM: Lord Denys DRUMM, aged 35. Married Lady Fryia VOLMARK, aged 39. 2 children.</p>
<p>House GOODBROTHER of Hammerhorn: Lord Greydon GOODBROTHER, aged 41. Married Lady Bertha HUMBLE, aged 42. 1 child.</p>
<p>House HARLAW: Lord Boremund HARLAW, aged 56. Married Lady Duenyn MYRE, aged 52. 3 children.</p>
<p>House SALTCLIFFE: Lord Maron SALTCLIFFE, aged 45. Married Lady Ranka CODD, aged 48. 2 children.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Stormlands – House BARATHEON</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>{King Robert BARATHEON}, died of wounds suffered during a hunt at King’s Landing, aged 36.</p>
<ul>
<li>Married {Queen Cersei LANNISTER}, killed by Ser Jaime LANNISTER during the Siege of King’s Landing, aged 34. No legitimate issue</li>
<li>His bastard children:</li>
<li>Mya STONE, a lady in service to House ARRYN, aged 38. 2 children.</li>
<li>Bella RIVERS, a common-born from the Stony Sept, aged 34. No issue known.</li>
<li>Gendry WATERS, a blacksmith at the Red Keep, aged 33. Married, 2 children.</li>
<li>Lord Edric BARATHEON ne STORM, Lord of Storm’s End, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, aged 30. Married Lady Victoria PEAKE, aged 27.</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>Orys BARATHEON, aged 13</li>
<li>Steffon BARATHEON, aged 11</li>
<li>Olivia BARATHEON, aged 6</li>
</ul>
<p>Lord Stannis BARATHEON, Hand of the King, aged 53.</p>
<ul>
<li>His wife, {Lady Selyse FLORENT}, died aged 61 from a fever.</li>
<li>Their child:</li>
<li>Lady Shireen BARATHEON, aged 28. Married Lord Devan SEAWORTH, aged 30.</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>Hugh SEAWORTH, aged 9.</li>
<li>Medelyn SEAWORTH, aged 6.</li>
<li>Lyanna SEAWORTH, aged 1.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>{Lord Renly BARATHEON}, killed during the Battle of Summerhall, aged 22. No issue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Major houses sworn to House Baratheon:</p>
<p>House CARON: Lord Rolland CARON ne STORM, aged 45. Married Lady Hannah WAGSTAFF, aged 37. 2 children.</p>
<p>House DONDARRION: Lord Beric DONDARRION, aged 40. Married Lady Allyria DAYNE, aged 42. 6 children.</p>
<p>House ESTERMONT: Lord Eldon “the Unkillable” ESTERMONT, aged 82. Widowed twice, 3 children.</p>
<p>House MERTYNS: Lord Manfred MERTYNS, aged 42. Married Lady Myrcella MORRIGEN, aged 39. 2 children.</p>
<p>House SEAWORTH: Lord Davos SEAWORTH, aged 57. Master of Laws. Married Marya SEAWORTH, aged 55. 8 children.</p>
<p>House SELMY: Lord Arstan SELMY, aged 56. Married Lady Lynesse FELL, aged 50. 4 children.</p>
<p>House SWANN: Lord Gulian SWANN, aged 63. Married Lady Gwyneth LADYBRIGHT, aged 64. 2 children.</p>
<p>House TARTH: Lord Desmond TARTH, aged 36. Married Lady Jeyne MARBRAND, aged 39. 1 child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Reach – House TYRELL</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>{Lord Mace TYRELL}, former Lord of Highgarden. Died at Highgarden aged 52 from a stomach disease.</p>
<ul>
<li>Married {Lady Alerie HIGHTOWER}, died aged 53 from a pox.</li>
<li>His children:</li>
<li>Lord Willas TYRELL, Lord of Highgarden and Lord Paramount of the Reach, aged 43. Married Lady Kathleen ROWAN, aged 43.</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>Lord Ernest TYRELL, heir to Highgarden, aged 18</li>
<li>Lady Celyse TYRELL, aged 16.</li>
<li>Lady Bethany TYRELL, aged 15. Promised to Cregan STARK, aged 18.</li>
<li>Vincent TYRELL, aged 13.</li>
<li>Adeline TYRELL, aged 8.</li>
<li>Lord Garlan TYRELL, Master of Coin, aged 40. Married Lady Leonette FOSSOWAY, aged 41.</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>Garth TYRELL, aged 22.</li>
<li>Wynafryd TYRELL, aged 17.</li>
<li>Lilia TYRELL, aged 15.</li>
<li>Mathis TYRELL, aged 12.</li>
<li>Lyonel TYRELL, aged 10.</li>
<li>{Ser Loras TYRELL}, killed at the Battle of Summerhall, aged 18.</li>
<li>Lady Margaery GREYJOY nee TYRELL, Lady of Pyke, aged 34. 4 children (see House GREYJOY).</li>
</ul>
<p>Lady Mina REDWYNE, nee TYRELL, aged 53. Married Lord Paxter REDWYNE, aged 58. 3 children.</p>
<p>Lady Janna FOSSOWAY, nee TYRELL, aged 46. Married Lord Jon FOSSOWAY, aged 40. 5 children.</p>
<p>Major houses sworn to House Tyrell:</p>
<p>House FLORENT: Lord Alekeyne FLORENT, aged 50. Married Lady Fiora NORCROSS, aged 53. 4 children.</p>
<p>House HIGHTOWER: Lord Baelor HIGHTOWER, aged 63. Married Lady Rhonda ROWAN, aged 67. 9 children.</p>
<p>House OAKHEART: Lord Arwyn OAKHEART, aged 44. Married Lady Clara GRAVES, aged 41. 3 children.</p>
<p>House PEAKE: Lord Titus PEAKE, aged 71. Married Lady Margot LANNISTER, aged 64. 4 children.</p>
<p>House REDWYNE: Lord Paxter REDWYNE, aged 58. Married Lady Mina TYRELL, aged 53. 3 children.</p>
<p>House ROWAN: Lord Mathis ROWAN, aged 62. Married Lady Bethany REDWYNE, aged 58. 3 children.</p>
<p>House TARLY:</p>
<p>{Lord Randyll TARLY}, former Lord of Horn Hill, died of frostbite at the Wall, aged 59.</p>
<ul>
<li>Married Lady Melessa FLORENT, aged 48.</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>Lord Samwell TARLY, Lord of Horn Hill, aged 34. Married Thea HIGHTOWER, aged 29.</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>Julia TARLY, aged 12.</li>
<li>Donal TARLY, aged 9.</li>
<li>Benjen TARLY, aged 7.</li>
<li>Hanna TARLY, aged 5.</li>
<li>Cynthia TARLY, aged 3.</li>
<li>Lady Talla ROYCE nee TARLY, aged 28. Married Lord Andar ROYCE, aged 41. 5 children (see House ROYCE).</li>
<li>Lord Dickon TARLY, aged 30. Married Lady Desmera REDWYNE, aged 34. 2 children.</li>
</ul>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dorne – House MARTELL</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>{Prince Doran MARTELL}, died in exile due to his gout complications, aged 56.</p>
<ul>
<li>Married Lady Mellario of NORVOS, aged 59.</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>Queen Arianne TARGARYEN nee MARTELL, aged 40. Married King Jaehaerys III TARGARYEN, aged 34. 6 children (see House TARGARYEN)</li>
<li>Prince Quentyn MARTELL, Lord of Sunspear and Prince of Dorne, aged 36. Married Princess Gwyneth MARTELL nee YRONWOOD, aged 30.</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>Jon MARTELL, aged 14.</li>
<li>Qhoren MARTELL, aged 12.</li>
<li>Valena MARTELL, aged 8.</li>
<li>Myriah MARTELL, aged 6.</li>
<li>Ziyad MARTELL, aged 3.</li>
<li>Prince Trystane FOWLER ne MARTELL, aged 30. Married Jennelyn FOWLER, aged 40.</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>Aliandra FOWLER, aged 12.</li>
<li>Elia FOWLER, aged 7.</li>
<li>Daeron FOWLER, aged 4.</li>
</ul>
<p>{Queen Elia TARGARYEN nee MARTELL}, assassinated during the Sack of King’s Landing on orders of Tywin LANNISTER, aged 26. Married {Prince Rhaegar TARGARYEN}. 2 children. See House TARGARYEN.</p>
<p>{Prince OBERYN MARTELL}, died during the Battle of Summerhall, aged 42. Unmarried.</p>
<ul>
<li>His bastard daughters:</li>
<li>{Obara SAND}, died during the Siege of Winterfell, aged 45.</li>
<li>Nymeria SAND, aged 42. A warrior in service of Prince Quentyn.</li>
<li>Her daughter:</li>
<li>Samira SAND, aged 15. Unknown father.</li>
<li>Tyene SAND, aged 40. Confidante of Queen Arianne.</li>
<li>Sarella SAND, aged 36. Also known as Maester ALLERAS, Grand Maester.</li>
<li>Elia SAND, aged 31. Leader of the Empress’ Cavalry in Volantis.</li>
<li>Obella SAND, aged 29. Master-at-arms at Sunspear.</li>
<li>Dorea SAND, aged 26. Lady-in-waiting to Empress Daenerys.</li>
<li>Loreza SAND, aged 24. Resides at Sunspear.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>Major houses sworn to House Martell:</p>
<p>House DAYNE:</p>
<p>{Lord Alyn DAYNE}, died of a pox, aged 58. Unknown wife.</p>
<ul>
<li>His heir:</li>
<li>Lord Edric DAYNE, Lord of Starfall, aged 30. Married Lady Sansa STARK, aged 32</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>Lord Alexis DAYNE, aged 15.</li>
<li>Olyvar DAYNE, aged 12.</li>
<li>Jeyne DAYNE, aged 9.</li>
<li>Nymor DAYNE, aged 6.</li>
</ul>
<p>{Ser Arthur DAYNE}, died at the Tower of Joy, aged 23.</p>
<p>{Lady Ashara DAYNE}, killed herself, aged 19.</p>
<p>Lady Allyria DONDARRION nee DAYNE, aged 42. Married Lord Beric Dondarrion, aged 40. 6 children.</p>
<p>House FOWLER: Lady Jennelyn FOWLER, aged 40. Married Prince Trystane MARTELL, aged 30 (see House Martell).</p>
<p>House JORDAYNE: Lady Myria JORDAYNE, aged 35. Married Lord Deziel DALT, aged 42. 5 children.</p>
<p>House TOLAND: Lady Valena TOLAND, aged 36. Married Lord Roger RYSWELL, aged 34. 7 children: Jon, Rickard, Daena, Jeyne, Nymeria, Elia and Harrion (aged 22, 17, 16, 14, 12, 12 and 9).</p>
<p>House ULLER: Lord Arron ULLER, aged 40. Married Lady Myriah QORGYLE, aged 37. 5 children.</p>
<p>House YRONWOOD: Lord Cletus YRONWOOD, aged 36. Married Lady Taliya ULLER, aged 31. 4 children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Crownlands – House TARGARYEN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>{Prince Rhaegar TARGARYEN}, died at the Battle on the Trident, aged 24.</p>
<ul>
<li>Married {Princess Elia MARTELL}, aged 26. Killed during the Sack of King’s Landing.</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>{Princess Rhaenys TARGARYEN}, aged 3, killed during the Sack of King’s Landing.</li>
<li>{Prince Aegon TARGARYEN}, aged 1, killed during the Sack of King’s Landing.</li>
<li>His son by {Lady Lyanna STARK}, died in childbirth in Dorne, aged 16.</li>
<li>
<strong>King Jaehaerys III TARGARYEN, </strong>aged 34, bound dragon <strong>LYAELLION, </strong>bound direwolf <strong>GHOST</strong>. Married Princess Arianne MARTELL, aged 40.</li>
<li>Their children:</li>
<li>Prince Daeron TARGARYEN, Prince of Dragonstone, aged 17. Presumptive betrothal: Sharra ARRYN. Bound dragon, <strong>SYRAX (Lyaellion clutch)</strong>
</li>
<li>Princess Visenya TARGARYEN, Princess of Summerhall, aged 17. Presumptive betrothal: Orys BARATHEON. Bound dragon, <strong>RHAENYXES (Lyaellion Clutch)</strong>
</li>
<li>Prince Aemon TARGARYEN, heir to the Essosi Empire, aged 14. Presumptive betrothal: Lady Elaena FOLCORE of BRAAVOS, aged 18. Bound dragon, <strong>VISERION (Drogon clutch, named after the dead Viserion)<br/></strong>
</li>
<li>Princess Nymeria TARGARYEN, aged 12. Bound dragon, <strong>ALIAETOR (Drogon clutch)</strong>
</li>
<li>Princess Alysanne TARGARYEN, aged 8. No bound dragon yet.</li>
<li>Prince Torrhen TARGARYEN, aged 5. No bound dragon yet.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>{Prince Viserys TARGARYEN}, died aged 22 at Vaes Dothrak. No issue.</p>
<p>Empress Daenerys TARGARYEN, Empress of the Essosi Empire, aged 33. Unmarried. Bound dragon, <strong>DROGON</strong></p>
<ul>
<li>Heir to the throne: Prince Aemon TARGARYEN.</li>
<li>Lord Commander of the Queensguard: Ser Barristan SELMY, aged 80 (ceremonial)</li>
<li>Lord Commander of the Queensguard: Ser Aenor FALSE TONGUE, aged 49 (actual)</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>Major house sworn to House Targaryen:</p>
<p>House VELARYON: Lord Monterys VELARYON, aged 24. Married Leticia SUNGLASS, aged 21. 1 child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Small Council:</p>
<p>Hand of the King: Lord Stannis BARATHEON</p>
<p>Master of Coin: Lord Garlan TYRELL</p>
<p>Master of Ships: Lord Sebaston FARMAN</p>
<p>Master of Laws: Lord Davos SEAWORTH</p>
<p>Master of Whisperers: Ser Edwyle MOOTON</p>
<p>Grand Maester: Maester ALLERAS</p>
<p>Lord Commander of the kingsguard: Ser Balon SWANN, aged 48. Vows taken till 330. Unmarried.</p>
<p>Other kingsguard:</p>
<p>Ser Archibald YRONWOOD, aged 36. Vows taken till 320. Married Lady Myriah DRINKWATER, aged 33. 2 children. Will not renew his vows to focus on his family.</p>
<p>Ser Robar ROYCE, aged 40. Unmarried. Vows taken till 330.</p>
<p>Ser Addam MARBRAND, aged 37. Vows taken till 325. Married Lady Jeyne WESTERLING, aged 34. 4 children.</p>
<p>Ser Brienne TARTH, aged 37. Vows taken till 350. Unmarried.</p>
<p>Ser Olyvar FREY, aged 36. Vows taken till 335. Married Lady Ceryna JORDAYNE, aged 32. 2 children.</p>
<p>Ser Arys OAKHEART, aged 43. Vows taken till 325. Married Lady Vinyssa CUY, aged 36. 2 children.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>